The First Avatar
by Silver Omega 01
Summary: Korra has her bending taken away and is forced to regain the ability by training with the first person in history to learn bending from all four of the original benders. The First Avatar. The Final pairing has been decided. Finally complete! Cover Art by Rikachan101 The First few chapters are a little slow and sloppy but i promise it get's better.
1. Book 1: Chapter 1: The Return of Silver

******Hello, This is Silver Omega with my first ever story! I inherited this account from my brother who has removed all his work so if you faved or alerted him i may pop up instead.**

**This is a little idea I had, starting just after episode 7. Hope you enjoy.**

**I Do Not Own Avatar LOK or TLA so please don't sue me.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 1: The Return of Silver

Korra walked down the hall of Air Temple Island with Asami Sato just a step behind her. She had been left to give Asami the tour of the female wing of the temple while Tenzin led Mako and Bolin around the male wing. After the Hundred Year War, Avatar Aang had begun looking for people who would be willing to help rebuild the Air Nomads; the nomads were more than just Airbenders after all, they were monks and philosophers, great free thinkers and travellers. Aang built the Air Temple Island for anyone one who wished to study the old ways and many monks had indeed arrived to learn and rebuild the culture. Now monks were supposed to know equality and think more on the spiritual side, but Aang knew (as he himself had learned) allowing males and females to be in such close quarters all the time was asking for trouble, hence the separate wings.

"And this is the bath house", Korra opened the double doors to reveal a large outdoor courtyard, partially hidden with steam and littered with pools of hot water in varying sizes. Asami gazed in amazement, "This is even bigger than the bathrooms in my old home! Do you really have this many female monks?" she asked.

"Actually we have about 14 or so and you may also be interested to know that there's a reason they say Aang built this place…" Korra teased, thoroughly enjoying the look of pleading she was getting from Asami. She knew what Korra would say but she still wanted to hear it from her own lips.

Korra finally gave in, "According to Tenzin, Avatar Aang used his bending to create the island, the pools and even the temple building. It was apparently his first use of the Avatar State after mastering it."

"That's amazing! Have you ever been in the Avatar State Korra?"

The young Avatar looked down, "No, apparently it's because I'm not _spiritual enough_" she said in an imitation of Tenzin. The two girls broke out into a fit of laughter as Tenzin approached looking distressed.

"Korra, there is someone important here to see you" Tenzin said, failing to hide his anxiety, "It's REALLY important!"

"Who is it?" asked Korra

"You've not met him yet but come on; I cannot stress the importance of this. My mother, Fire Lord Zuko and Chief Beifong are also waiting."

Asami's went wide as saucers, "The Fire Lord is here!"

"Yes now come on!" Tenzin was losing his patience.

"I've never met the Fire Lord…" Korra said, more to herself than anyone.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and grabbed the two girl's wrists before pulling them off towards the main courtyard, both struggling. Under normal circumstances Korra would be able to throw Tenzin off her but his desperation seemed to be giving him abnormal strength.

As both girls were marched into the courtyard, they both saw people they knew. Mako and Bolin (with Pabu) were talking to an elderly gentleman dressed in fire nation robes and a large scar on one side of his face, Katara was speaking with Pema while Jinora, Ikki and Meelo played around them. Chief Beifong was speaking with a handful of monks and a girl in her late teens, clothed very similarly to Mako.

"Sorry we are late everyone, Korra here wouldn't leave before asking a hundred questions" Tenzin grumbled, giving Korra an annoyed look. Korra returned it before noticing all eyes on her making her instantly uncomfortable.

"Err sorry I'm late?" she joked awkwardly. Katara smiled and walked over to her former apprentice with Mako, Bolin and their conversation partner following after.

"Korra, I'd like you to meet Fire Lord Zuko" Katara said, as she brought the elderly man forward. Based on the statues and pictures she'd seen, Korra was quiet surprised that he looked so good for his age, his hair and small beard had turned white and he had a wrinkled face but beyond that he looked the same as he had in his twenties.

Zuko offered the stunned Avatar his hand to shake along with a small smile, Korra returning the gesture with a slightly weak handshake and a stunned smirk. "Katara has told me a lot about you, tell me how do you like Republic City?" he asked, his voice was still as deep as it had been but had taken on a calming tone, not unlike his uncle's was.

"It's great, really amazing. I'm guessing you're the important person Tenzin was talking about" Korra asked, having quickly gotten over her shock.

Zuko's face was suddenly serious, as was Katara's. "No Korra, the person you will meet is very old and very wise; I'd advise you to be respectful." Hearing the warning in Katara's voice worried Korra greatly as she was led towards Lin and the monks, she almost felt like she did when she was caught sneaking out as a child, that had not ended well for her and she had a feeling this wouldn't either.

Katara, Zuko and Tenzin all stopped in front of the girl standing with the monks and bowed deeply to her, Lin copying their action. Korra and her three friends just looked confused, the girl had piercing blue eyes (something that Mako, Bolin and Asami noticed) and white hair, she was clearly not much older than Korra, only by a year or so. Her body was much the same as Korra's with slightly diminished muscles though she was still clearly physically fit.

"Um miss are you the one their talking about?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah we were told the person was really old" Bolin said

"And wise" Korra added

"You're barely older than us but their bowing to you…" Asami finished.

The white haired girl smiled and nodded, "Yep I'm the girl you want. My name is Silver and I'm the Avatar"

Silence fell and everyone looked completely shocked.

"Um excuse me?" Korra broke the silence "I think you're confused, I'm the Avatar!"

Silver smiled and shook her head, "No No silly, not the current Avatar, the first!" she chirped.

"Come again?"

"I am Avatar Silver, the First Avatar."

**Think I did okay with this but please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes (im working on those). I plan to update as often as possible. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Thirteen Elemental Lords

**Well this is my second chapter, I'll try to update at least twice a week since the chapters are short but please don't be annoyed of i can't manage it.**

**I don't own Avatar but Silver is my OC**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 2: The Thirteen Elemental Lords

"I am Avatar Silver, the First Avatar"

Korra was speechless. Her three friends looked at each other and then back to Silver whom stood their smiling sweetly.

"That's impossible…there have been thousands of Avatars…you'd be ancient and long dead…plus aren't all the old Avatars a part of me?" Korra said quietly. She could hardly believe her ears but for some reason she couldn't help but believe her.

"Well I am the longest living Elemental Lord" Silver said happily.

Asami gave a confused look, "What's an Elemental Lord?"

Mako, Bolin and Korra turned to stare at her. "The Elemental Lords are a collection of the most powerful benders in the world. At the end of each Avatar's life, the three most powerful benders from each nation from their lifetime were given the title." Silver answered her.

"Yeah and the thirteenth one is the Avatar that just passed" Korra added. Silver gave her a smile, "Actually that's not true…" she said.

"Then whose the thirteenth?" asked Bolin.

"Me" she answered.

"You're the thirteenth from Aang's lifetime?"

Silver sighed, 'this is gonna be hard' she thought, "Well I am actually the thirteenth in all the Avatar's lifetimes, beside me the Elemental Lords in Aang's era were Pakku, Katara and Hamma from the Water Tribes, Toph, Bumi and Haru from the Earth Kingdom, Zuko, Ozai and Iroh from the Fire Nation and Aang, Gyattso and Tenzin from the Air Nomads"

She paused in her monologue to make sure she still had their attention, happy to see that the entire courtyard was enthralled by her.

"The reason behind my youthful appearance despite being over a thousand years old is my mastery of bending all the elements, Earth, Fire, Air and Water as well as the hidden art of energybending. If one is able to master these five arts, open all their Chakras and learn how things, including the human body, are composed of the elements, then it's possible to prolong your life indefinitely" as Silver finished her story she was quickly approached by Korra.

The newest Avatar pushed herself as close as possible to the oldest one and gave a massive grin, "You have got to teach me how to do that!" Korra asked excitedly.

"Of course that's why I'm here; by the way you're kinda cute when you get excited, like an Ember wolf puppy!" Silver giggled. Korra blushed hotly and jumped back a couple of steps, "So you came here just to teach me how to be immortal! That is awesome!" She cheered.

Silver laughed as Korra bounced around and cheered. Mako turned to her with a serious look, "If you're the first Avatar and each new Avatar is the reincarnation of the last, how are you and Korra separate?"

"Simple", Silver answered, "I used my bending to construct my current body and used energybending to construct a new soul and transfer my spirit into it. The order I applied the elements to make my body is also the order of the Avatar cycle. Since the human soul is like a container for the spirit, when I moved my spirit into a new soul, my old one created a new spirit to fill the gap. For some weird reason that started the Avatar cycle as each time the new spirit died, it would pass onto the spirit world and the soul would move to another body. To be more accurate, a body without a soul, a foetus for example since souls are only made once the body is fully developed."

Katara and Zuko looked at each other with a puzzled expression, Mako, Bolin and Asami turned to Korra and she turned to Tenzin, as if asking for confirmation. The eldest airbender just shrugged.

"So you created the Avatar cycle, the people who were tasked with keeping balance in the world…by accident?" Korra asked.

"Yep!" Silver answered with a grin, "Now I'd like to start training you tomorrow so I'll need to make some preparations now so you'll be used to it by tomorrow, m'kay?"

Korra just nodded as Silver told her to relax her body. The first Avatar then placed a hand on the water tribe girl's heart and forehead and the two were entirely enveloped in a glow, Korra in blue and Silver in white. A second later the white glow moved from Silver to Korra and enveloped her too.

Once the glowing dissipated Korra suddenly felt very weak, her body went loose and she found it hard to stand or even move, "Wha-what did you do to me?" she asked worriedly.

"Well I needed to make you like I was when I learned, I was 17 like you are now and had a similar temperament to you as well, I just needed to make one little change…"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked, her voice becoming more and more fearful.

"Well I am one of the first benders. I learned how to bend each element from the original benders, the moon spirit for water, badger moles for earth, sky bison for air, dragons for fire and lion turtles for energy…"

"And…" Korra was going pale.

"I was originally non-bender…"

"No…"

"I'm sorry Korra but I've taken away your bending."

**Well I think that sets the stage for the main plot of the story, Amon will make an appearance in the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Amon VS Silver Pt 1

******Third Day, Third Chapter and already two reviews! Special thanks to Jokermask18 and Xanimejunkie. Also thanks to all those who've faved and alerted my story.**

**I don't own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 3: Amon VS Silver pt 1

"I'm sorry Korra but I've taken away your bending."

In a second Korra was filled with an unimaginable sense of fear, sorrow, anger and emptiness. She had been the Avatar; it was what made her who she was. She was Avatar Korra, now she wasn't even Korra the Water Bender, now she was just Korra, another nameless soul in the expanses of Republic City. The poor girl broke down in tears, screaming and sobbing at her fate, now she was nothing…

"You MONSTER!" Mako roared as he sent the biggest stream of fire he could directly at Silver. The care-free Avatar just spun on the spot like a dancer and the fire followed her movements and vanished. Bolin stealthily used his bending to soften the earth just a few centimetres beneath the stone surface Silver stood on, he then charged forward in a cold emotionless way until he was right behind her. The two sparred for a moment, Bolin using quick light jabs and small hopping steps like when he competed in pro-bending, Silver however was smiling sweetly and lightly dodging or redirecting Bolin's blows. As Bolin lost the last of his patience, he cracked the earth beneath her feet to make her fall into the softened earth trap he had made only to see that she floated in place, like the floor was still there.

Mako calmed his mind enough to begin manifesting lightning and Asami quickly joined the fight seeing her friends in such despair and anger. Her martial arts proved tougher for Silver to block but still possible as the newest girl in the group was sent spinning into Bolin, knocking them both down. Mako finished charging all the lightning he could and released it in a messy arcing stream toward the white haired Avatar. The blow never landed as his arm was smacked up toward the sky by Korra.

"Don't fight…you'll just get hurt" she said weakly, passing out as the last of her willpower left her.

It was after three long and uncomfortable days that Korra finally awoke, not to see the faces of her friends but the face of Silver, the one who ruined her life…

"Mako and the other two were sent off to breakfast; those three won't do anything but sit in here waiting for you to get up unless Tenzin forces them to. Anyway, get dressed and come to breakfast, Avatar training starts in one hour" Silver gave her another smile and left. Korra found that Pema had changed Korra into one of her own nightdresses, a simple style in orange and yellow. She got dressed slowly before she registered what Silver had said. Avatar training? Is it still possible for me to get my bending back?

Now fully dressed Korra ran toward the main building, opening the door to the dining room only to be tackled by her three friends. Mako looked relieved and cautious as if trying hard not do anything she didn't like, Asami had tears in the corner of her eyes and a big smile and Bolin just laughed happily and hugged her extra tight.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Korra" Lin said in a slightly warmer tone than she usually used. Lin had moved to Air Temple Island along with a group of former police, they had all resigned after their chief did, leaving the police force diminished but they were needed to protect Korra.

"Yeah I've got my strength back just no bending" she said sadly.

Tenzin smiled, "Not to worry Korra, Avatar Silver has promised to return all your power, as well as how to control the next level of the Avatar State"

"Next level?" Korra said as she sat down to eat.

"The Spirit Form" Silver announced. Korra just looked puzzled. "The Spirit Form is the other side of the Avatar State. The Avatar is the bridge between the mortal world and the spirit world, when not in the Avatar State you are solely mortal, in the state you are in between and when in Spirit Form you are solely a spirit!" Silver said as she polished off her rice.

"It is an Abomination" A dark yet suave voice announced from the doorway. The members of Team Avatar and the newer Team Korra looked toward the door with a mixture of fear and anger. They were met by the sight of Jinora, silently crying with a hand on her head and one on her neck, the hands belonged to a man in a mask. A mask they all knew…

"AMON, GET AWAY FROM MY CHILD" Tenzin bellowed as he summoned up the greatest wind he could to threaten the Equalist Leader.

"Now now old monk, a big wind like that is dangerous to anyone other than Airbenders… you wouldn't want to hurt your child would you?"

"What? No…" Tenzin muttered as the winds left him.

"Daddy, he took my bending away!" Jinora screamed, finally releasing her pent up sadness.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tenzin started to run toward Amon but was stopped by Silver.

"Calm down" she sighed, "His method only seals the power, he can't remove it. Once he and his followers are evicted from the island I will remove the seal" she said calmly.

"There are more?" Mako questioned as he looked around, seeing no equalists.

Silver tapped her foot lightly, "There are three agents currently in combat with Lin's task force and a strange contraption made of platinum, honestly what have you been up to these last few years, 'Amon'" Silver giggled.

"Ah so it is you Silver, I think it's time to finish what we started last time…"

Both Silver and Amon took up a battle stance.

Silver chuckled again, "Let's see how strong you've become… little brother!"

**Well what did you guys think. Don't worry about Jinora losing her bending, she'll get it back after the fight with Amon which will hopefully continue tomorrow!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Amon VS Silver Pt 2

******Hurray new chapter! Once again like to thank Xanimejunkie and Jokermask18 for the reviews. I can't believe i got 350 hits in just 3 days! i'm really happy!**

**Any who here is the final part of Amon VS Silver, enjoy!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 4: Amon VS Silver pt 2

Both Silver and Amon took up a battle stance.

Silver chuckled again, "Let's see how strong you've become… little brother!"

The watching crowd gasped in surprise as Silver vanished and reappeared behind Amon. He shoved Jinora away from himself and spun around to block the incoming blow but instead found that she had vanished again. This time she reappeared on the other side of the room with Jinora in her arms.

She set the young airbender down gently placed a hand on the crown of her forehead, "This may hurt a teeny bit" she warned. Jinora grimaced a little but did not cry out as Silver allowed her energy to pass through her finger into Jinora's chakra and break the seal placed by Amon. Feeling suddenly empowered, Jinora used her nearly returned airbending to stand before bowing and thanking the elder Avatar profusely.

"Now now, no need to thank me little one, I still have to 'expel' the one who did that to you from the island. Are you ready old friend?" Silver said, returning to her original place in front of Amon.

"Let us take this outside" Amon said as he ran and flipped out the window, using the roofs to soften his fall and land safely in the courtyard. Silver followed him but instead of jumping she just floated down gently like a leaf in the wind.

"Shall we make this more interesting?" Amon asked as he smiled slyly behind his mask.

"How do we do that?" Silver asked.

"Simple, if I win you have to leave Republic City and hand the new Avatar over to me as my prisoner" Silver could practically feel his grin emanating from behind that mask.

"And if I win?" she asked.

"I will surrender and end the Equalist movement"

By then the others hand joined them, with Tenzin carrying Pema, Mako carrying Asami and Bolin carrying Korra (much to his pleasure) as they each jumped from the windows of the dining room, using their bending to avoid injury. Korra had of course heard everything and was not to happy…

"Why in the world would you want me as your prisoner when I have no bending?" she yelled.

"I must prove to the people of the world that no bender can escape my power, I will tame you and make you my perfect little pet, completely obedient and show to the world so that all might see that even the Avatar is subject to my will" Amon announced, "And I am so looking forward to it." He laughed.

"Well you can't have her, Korra is mine!" Silver yelled, getting angry. No one present had ever seen Silver get even a little bit upset, even Amon when silent and wide eyed. The silence was broken when the stunned Korra regained her wits.

"I don't belong to anyone!" she shouted to Silver. The first Avatar just waved a hand at her in a dismissing manner and said, "Details details."

Amon, tired of talking, took his opportunity to attack as he jumped forward and raised his fist to strike a pressure point. Silver was caught unaware and unable to dodge, so instead she hardened the skin to protect the pressure point. Amon realized too late and broke his index and middle fingers as his hand smacked hard against her tough as steel skin. He gave a gasp of pain and hopped back nursing his hand; he suddenly remembered why he had fled from their battle last time.

Amon and Silver continued to fight, trading kicks and punches all of which were skilfully dodged, Silver purposely refusing to use her bending unless it was needed for defence or avoiding Amon's blows. The battle went on for another ten minutes, Amon becoming increasingly fatigued while Silver looked refreshed and eager to keep fighting. Amon knew he couldn't win just yet so he used a secret hand signal to make the Equalist mecha tank move in to fight while he and his other agents escaped. Silver allowed him to leave as he and one of his agents managed to get aboard their waiting airship, leaving the captured agents behind.

The tank shot to platinum wires from its back to constrict Silver, then sent a huge electrical current down the wires to knock her out, however the shock didn't even make her flinch as she used her bending to melt the two wires around her and pull the tanks body open (causing as little damage as possible) and pulled the terrified pilot out. To most people watching it would seem she was using a skill similar to telekinesis, only Katara truly recognised it as a refined form of bloodbending.

After the fight, Lin had her small militia take the captured Equalists to the police station as she and the other members of Team Avatar and Team Korra examined the captured mecha. Each of the teenagers took a turn in trying (and mostly failing) to control the giant metal monster. Silver in the meantime, had sat on the courtyard steps, scowling for second time since she had arrived, remembering how she had found the young Amon, taught him how to block chi and chakras and inspired his idea of 'Equality'. She had even given him his mask…

Silver feared that when the time came she may have to kill Amon. Looking over as Korra once again fell out of the mecha after a failed attempt at walking with it; she knew she wasn't the only one watching her without her knowledge. White Lotus Sentries were in every nook and cranny of the island, each one watching Korra carefully and discreetly.

"Watching me too probably…" she mused to herself. She had revealed herself to several prominent Avatars in the past, including Aang and it was during that visit that she gained a powerful hatred for the White Lotus. Iroh, Bumi and the other masters had been long gone by that point and many newer, more selfish masters became the masters of the order.

As she left on her travels again upon determining that Aang was unsuited for her training, she was ambushed by a group of these masters. They claimed that the power of the Avatar was too great to be allowed to roam uncontrolled and so they attempted to capture her. After their failure, the order became determined to control the power of the Avatar at all costs.

"Poor Korra, she'll either end up a slave to Amon, a slave to the White Lotus, a slave to that fool, Tarrlok or even her own emotions" Silver looked at the firebender that Korra hung out with, she could tell that the two liked each other, but the firebender liked another as well, the Sato girl, even Korra seemed mildly interested in her…something that was not entirely one-sided and the earthbender seemed to like Korra also. It was the most complicated love triangle or square or whatever that she had ever seen.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some competition in winning Korra…" the white haired Avatar smiled.

**And there you have it. Sorry if the fight scene wasn't up to par but I couldn't do much with normal fist fights and Silver doesn't use offensive bending against non-benders unless she has to. I've basically set up the pairings so that it can go any were. it there are pairings you want more than others than let me know!**

**Once my chapter number catches up with the episodes then i'll start making adaptions from the new episodes which may mean you'll have to wait a while longer for chapters. Please review.**

**PS, if you want me to include an idea or pairing (i don't mind same-sex but don't expect any graphic stuff) then sent me a PM or a review (I'd prefer a PM)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tahno

******Chapter 5, woo. i'm quite pleased that i'm getting around a 150 hits per chapter now!**

**Thanks to Reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask 18 and Torturedpoet-forevertheartist (goodness thats a long name!)**

**Hope more of you review soon.**

**I don't own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 5: Tahno

Avatar training had been put on hold on the day of Amon's Air Temple attack, partially due to Korra running off with Naga shortly after the fight…

Silver sat bored on the temple roof as she spied the ferry from the mainland, with Korra and Naga on board. This was odd as Korra usually had Naga swim across, she very rarely used the ferry when she had her. As the ferry was tied up at the small pier, two people and a polar bear dog stepped off, Silver recognised Korra (who seemed to have regained some of her vigor from before) and she of course new Naga but the other person was different.

She could tell that he was a waterbender, one who has had his power sealed, 'Probably by Amon' Silver thought bitterly, beyond that the only remarkable thing about him was his rather flamboyant hair…

Korra waved up at her when she noticed Silver on the roofs and the white-haired Avatar floated gently down and greeted the two with a big smile, "Hello again Korra, who's you friend?" she asked.

"This is Tahno, Tahno this is Silver, the first Avatar and my new teacher. Tahno had his bending sealed by Amon so I brought him here, I tried to get the other Wolf bats to come as well but they just got angry at me and said I was taunting them" Korra said sadly.

Silver felt a warmth in her chest from seeing the kindness and compassion within her new student, "It seems Korra would like me to help you, I warn you that this may hurt a little" Tahno just nodded and braced himself, as Silver poured her energy out of her fingers and into the sealed chakra on the waterbender's forehead. When she was done Tahno suddenly felt stronger than ever, to prove it to himself, he raised as much water as he could from the pier. The great pillar of water could be seen from the mainland shores and caused a big wave when he finally released it. Tahno turned with a massive grin to Korra and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground as she laughed and struggled against his hold.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he yelled before putting her down and bowing as deeply as he could to Silver, "And Thank you, Avatar Silver, you have just given me back my entire life!"

"Not to worry, it's not easy saying no to Korra…"

"What is he doing here!" a deep and angry voice came from the top of the pier. Mako was marching down toward them with an angry scowl, Asami chasing after him and Bolin not far behind. "I brought him so Sifu Silver could help him!" Korra said in an annoyed tone.

"Why! He cost us the championship by cheated and he hit you in the face with rock-filled water!" Korra flinched at the memory; she'd ached all over after that.

"If it helps at all, I'm really sorry about that…" Tahno said sheepishly, normally he just would ignore Mako but he didn't want to look like a jerk in front of Korra.

"If you're sorry then give us the prize money that's rightfully ours!" the hot tempered firebender retorted.

"But then I'll be on the streets!"

"Not our problem!"

After hearing the argument from the courtyard, Tenzin came down to offer an idea; "During my father's travels, he found many people that joined him to overthrow the Fire Lord and any threats that came after him, I believe it is imperative that Korra have a similar group."

"What are you getting at Tenzin?" Korra asked as Tahno and Mako continued their silent staredown.

"You currently have me, Lin and her metalbender militia, Mako, Bolin, Asami and her control over Future Industries as well as Silver and the White Lotus. I believe that if we have Tahno here sell his high-end home and give us all the money from it and the prize money, then have him stay here and join Team Korra, we not only gain a strong waterbender for our fight against Amon but also a good amount of funds…" Tenzin explained as he stroked a hand through his beard.

Mako's eye twitched as Tahno gave an odd look of longing in Korra's direction, the water tribe girl too distracted by her thoughts. "Well if it's alright with Tahno then it's alright with me." She said simply.

"Cool with me as well" Bolin said, little did he know that he had just invited in another rival for Korra's heart…

"I second that" Asami said, "Sorry Mako but none of us can afford to be selfish" her gaze was drawn by Korra who smiled at her with appreciation (Korra was nowhere near as good and calming Mako as Asami). The small smile made Asami's cheeks heat up a little as she quickly looked back to the still scowling Mako, "What am I doing!" she thought, "Korra's a girl and I'm with Mako!"

Seeing that he had been outvoted Mako sighed and said, "Fine he can stay, but any funny business and I'll make you regret it!" he stormed off with Asami following, the rich girl only giving a small "Good Bye" to Korra.

"Well it's decided, I'll talk to some people about selling my house and my less important possessions and move the rest here tonight, Korra would you mind helping me?" Tahno asked with a smile.

"Sure thing, this will be fun. I can't wait to see what Amon will do when he finds out we're building our own army against him!" Korra grinned slyly.

"I'm coming too" Silver stated as she walked toward the ferry, Tahno looked annoyed while Korra was confused, "It would be wrong of me to allow my student to roam around unprotected with those Equalists about, besides it isn't proper for two teenagers like you to be alone in a house" Korra and Tahno both went a little pink in the cheeks over what she was implying but knew it would be pointless to argue. And so the three 17 year olds (Silver was 17 physically) and Naga all boarded the ferry and made their way to Tahno's soon to be former home.

"Great I have another rival for Korra…and that little exchange of looks between her and Asami…at least I know she isn't completely turned off by the thought of other girls. No matter in the end, she will be mine" Silver thought to herself with a smile.

**Well that's that! Tahno was originally going to have a smaller role but after a reviewers request and the general popularity of Tahorra i've added it.**

**Please continue PMing me or reviewing with the pairings or ideas you'd like to see. The best ideas will be featured as chapters or non-canon omakes and the pairings with the most votes will become canon.**

**Current Top 5 Pairings (these may not be the final ones in the story)**

**1. Makorra. No surprises there but it is a bit common.**

**2. Korsami. Much more interesting, who doesn't love lesbians? XD**

**3. Silver/Korra. Didn't expect this pairing to take off so well!**

**4. Tahorra. The main reason Tahno was promoted to a full main characther in this story!**

**5. Borra. Not a lot of love for poor Bolin...**

**Seriously all the top 5's are Korra. They don't have to have her!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Koh the Face Stealer Pt 1

******Chapter Six is here! I'd once again like to thank my reviewers, Xanimejunkie and Jokermask18 and all those who faved or alerted my story.**

**i pretty happy that i'm getting around 150 hits a day and i broke my own record with 200 in one day yesterday! Thanks!**

**I do not own Avatar. **

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 6: Koh the Face Stealer pt. 1

"We're going to the spirit world?" asked Korra as she swallowed another clump of rice.

"That's right! I need to speak to an old friend whom passed years ago and it will be good experience for you!" Silver said, polishing of her breakfast and leaning back lazily.

"Who are you going to meet?" asked Zuko. He and Katara had opted to remain in Republic City for as long as Silver wanted them. "Your uncle and the old White Lotus masters" she answered.

Zuko smiled and said, "Well make sure to tell him I said hello and that I'll probably be joining him soon as well!"

Silver laughed and Katara looked at him disapprovingly. Before long, Korra and her friends had gathered in the small canopy used by airbenders for meditation, "Korra's body will remain here while we're gone but mine won't, see that you keep an eye on her." Silver told them as Korra sat in a meditating position.

Silver walked behind Korra as the younger Avatar closed her eyes and placed a hand on the top of her head. A moment later and Silver's entire body glowed white, as if she was energy bending and Korra opened her eyes to show that her eyes now glowed as if she was in the Avatar State, then with small burst of light, Silver disappeared taking Korra's spirit with her.

When Korra awoke she was in a strange land. The area around her looked like a series of old temples, reclaimed by nature and the sky looked like it was dawn to the east and dusk to the west, painting the sky a permanent mix of orange and red. Standing up, she noticed a figure just a little ways off, white hair and wearing flowing white robes. As the figure turned, Korra's eyes met the crystal blue pools of the white haired girl; she looked no older than Korra herself.

"Silver!" Korra called out to her as she ran to catch up a little. Hearing Korra calling out to her, Silver stood still and just watched as the water tribe girl did her best to navigate the rubble, she enjoyed the way Korra moved. It had a kind of natural flow to it, moving purely on instinct, barely registering each obstacle as she leapt over it or slid beneath it like a wild spirit cat.

"Glad you could catch up." Silver said, giving Korra another of her trademark smiles (and getting a blush in return, much to her pleasure), "We're going to the Jasmine Dragon, it's a place where the spirits of the last Team Avatar rest when they're tired of their journeys in the spirit world." Korra just nodded in understanding. They walked for about an hour as Korra noticed more and more strange buildings and structures.

"Sifu Silver, who built all of these ruins?" Korra asked.

"Humans did, they became part of the spirit world after they were swallowed by the Devourer, one of the seven great black spirits. He represents gluttony and was sealed behind the the Gate of Fire." Silver answered.

"What's the Gate of Fire?" Korra asked, more puzzled than before, "and what's a great black spirit?"

Silver just looked back to smile at her and say, "All in good time…"

"Now why don't you just tell her…after all it was you who forged the seven gates to seal us away!" laughed a cold voice from behind a tall ruined tower.

"Korra stay behind me and whatever you do, don't show him any emotion" Silver warned, Korra complied and took a step behind Silver, doing her best to keep her face expressionless.

As she did so, a large centipede like monster crawled out from behind the tower and walked in a circle around the two Avatars, boxing them in, as he raised the front of his body, it opened like an eye and revealed a strange white painted face, similar to the paint used by the Kyoshi Warriors.

"What do you want Koh?" Silver asked in a tone of annoyance. The Face Stealer ignored her as he turned to face the other girl; Korra tried her best to keep a straight face but was having difficulties.

"I want revenge against you for sealing me behind the Gate of Air, when I first escaped, I was so angry that I stole the face of someone one of your descendants loved, what was his name again, Kuruk I think it was…" Koh smiled as he changed his face to that of the woman whose face he had stolen back then.

"How did you escape Koh!" Silver shouted, not happy that the Great Black Spirit of Envy had managed to break free.

"Simple, when the Avatar dies, any gates attributed to their home element are weakened a bit, after Yangchen died the gate was weak enough for me to break it, though it took a few years." The evil spirit laughed with triumph at his accomplishment that is until he continued his story…

"Then the fool Kuruk tried to slay me! He cut of several of my segments and made me lose a good number of the faces I had collected, I am still angry about that." He suddenly smiled again, looking at Korra creepily, "I think that since it was a Water Tribe Avatar that did it, another Water Tribe Avatar should fix it…" he suddenly lunged at Korra only to head butt a large rock that had appeared out of nowhere.

"You really think you can challenge me? And in the spirit world? That was your last mistake Koh…"

Silver roughly grabbed Korra by the back of her shirt and through her to the top of the tower Koh had emerged from, using airbending to cushion her landing.

Silver and Koh circled each other for a moment, both sizing up the other. When suddenly they both stopped moving and lunged, each aiming to slay the other.

**Another two parter. This was another idea from a reviewer, saying he/she would like to see Koh. I don't know if the others black spirits will appear, but they might do in a later book (probably in book 3 or 4 depending on if the series gets a third season)**

**Now let's see how the pairings are going!**

**Top 5 pairings.**

**1. Korsami: it seems that this has become very popular as i got over 40 PMs yesterday asking for this! **

**2. Makorra: This one isn't seeing as many votes now, but it might make a comeback.**

**3. Silvorra: Silver must be popular with my viewers!**

**4. Borra: Seeing Bolin in fifth place must have sparked those who hadn't voted to get of their butts. Good luck Bolin!**

**5. Tahorra: This pairing is like marmite... either love it or hate it seems.**

**Please keep reviewing or sending me ideas or pairing votes!**


	7. Chapter 7: Koh the Face Stealer Pt 2

******Hello again faithful readers! I'm really happy to see i'm getting close to 200 hits a day now! And I even have my trusty reviewers, Xanimejunkie and Jokermask18 reviewing each chapter. Don't make them do all the work guys! seriously any comments are appreciated (just no flames)!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 7: Koh the Face Stealer Pt.2

The battle between the Avatar Silver and the Black Spirit of Envy, Koh had just begun and already, Korra could tell the fight was one-sided.

Silver used her unique abilities to bend in the spirit world and was blasting fire and rocks at Koh with everything she had. Koh had always won his fights through Trickery and by overwhelming his usually powerless opponents. Needless to say Koh had bitten off more than he could chew.

Realizing this, he tried another tactic"You know Silver, I can see all the things that make a person envious of another, for example I know you are extremely envious of Korra…" he taunted.

Silver's eyes widened, she couldn't let him get to her, especially in front of Korra! "Silence Insect! Do not think you can ever know me!" she shot a bolt of Lightning right into the face of a gorilla Koh was wearing.

He reared back and unleashed an unearthly screech as the face was destroyed, forcing him to change it. He should have been furious at her for destroying one of his precious faces, however he couldn't hide his smile"I got to her…"he thought.

"Oh but Silver it is so true!" Koh laughed, "After all, she has loving parents, the men in her life want more than just to use her and the women are actually strong enough to defend her when needed. Can you say the same?"

"SHUT UP" Silver blasted Koh with blue flames only to see a moment later that he was no longer where she thought he was.

"SILVER" a scream came from above her, she looked up and her heart stopped, Korra had been picked up and held between Koh's centipede like legs and the Face Stealer getting closer and closer to Korra's face.

"And now little girl," Koh changed his face back to his original one, "I'll steal a kiss and then I'll steal your face" he cackled as he moved closer to Korra, struggling meekly as she tried to escape.

"You may not have her Koh" Silver's voice echoed across the expanse of the spirit world, attracting many other small spirits to swarm to the area. The voice was hers alright but Korra couldn't help but feel instantly safe while Koh felt imminent doom. Hovering behind Koh, was Silver, dressed in a skin tight white leotard, covered in chains, they spiralled around her legs before meeting at a buckle like seal on her navel while several more wrapped around her arms and connected to another seal between her breasts, a smaller chain connecting the two seals. White feathered wings sprouted from her back and a rain of white feathers fell to the ground beneath her.

"Spirit Form!" Koh shrieked as he dropped Korra and tried to flee, there was no chance that he could survive a battle with her in Spirit Form. Before he got far he was hit by a rain of razor sharp feathers that became chains, wrapping him up and tangling his legs. Silver opened her palm and Korra landed safely on the ground beside the thrashing Koh, she then opened the other and sent a ball of light in to the sky.

The tiny ball of light danced across the orange sky, leaving a trail of light behind itself. When the orb faded, Korra could see that the glowing trails formed the symbol for air. Koh was suddenly sucked upwards, doing his best to try and escape the great gate.

"Koh the Face Stealer. For you crimes against the spirits and mortals, I banish you to beyond the Gate of Air. May you never darken the world again" Silver sentenced him mercilessly.

"I escaped once and I'll escape again! The other Black Spirits are already planning to destroy you! And to you little Korra, keep that face of yours clean, it'll be mine soon enough!" Koh cackled as he disappeared into the glowing rune before it disappeared, sealing him beyond.

Silver immediately reverted to normal, losing her wings and chains, her leotard however stayed as it seemed to Korra that it wasn't part of the transformation and that Silver probably changed her robe into it to make moving easier. Unfortunately Korra was now stuck in the middle of the spirit world with no way out, no idea where to go and an unconscious Silver.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Silver!" a male voice sounded not far from Korra.

"Over here! She's unconscious!" Korra shouted.

Appearing in the clearing was someone she recognised instantly, his hair was in a ponytail, the sides of his head were shaved and he had a small goatee beard and water tribe clothing.

"Your Katara's brother, Sokka!" Korra exclaimed Katara had given her plenty of details of what her brother looked like.

"That's me! Now grab her and follow me, we're going to the Jasmine Dragon!" he said jovially, just like Katara described him…

"Why should I carry her, aren't you a big strong man? And a real lover boy from what Sifu Katara told me." Korra gave a sly smile.

"Don't say that here! My ex is the moon, she'll kill me!" Sokka gasped, making also sorts of over exaggerated gestures, "Also it's best if no man touches her, I'll explain later. Now onward to the finest (and possibly only) Teahouse in the spirit world!" he declared happily and marched of in a seemingly random direction. Korra shook her head then looked down at her new master, sleeping on the ground.

"What do you have against men?" she wondered aloud. Korra tried to lift the girl on to her back in a piggy back style, blushing heavily as she did so due to Silver being provocatively dressed. Once Silver was in a comfy position on Korra's back, Korra ran as fast as possible after Sokka. As she did so, she only had one thought;

"What happened to you in the past, what did Koh mean when he said you were envious of me?"

**So Koh is out of the picture for now. Honestly, Silver's been hard at work beating Amon and Koh within a day of each other! Though both will be returning in the future (sooner or later).**

**The next chapter will feature alot of the deceased characters from TLAB so i hope you like it, also will explain some of Silver's past.**

**UPDATE TO THE TOP 5 PAIRINGS!**

**1. Makorra. Retaken first place for now but for how long?**

**2. Silvorra. Will this become a Korra/OC fic?**

**3. Borra. Yay finally some Bolin love!**

**4. Korsami. Korra seems to be getting all the girls!**

**5. Mako/Korra/Silver. A three-way relationship! how will i even write that! XD.**

**And thats the updated top 5. No a lot of Tahno love yesterday but the list seems to change completely everyday so he still has a chance. Also it seems Tenzin/Korra is popular as well as it only needed about 5 more votes to over throw fifth place!**

**Please Review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Silver's Sad Tale

**Over 1000 hits!**** Thank you all so much for reading my story. A special thanks to my returning reviewers, Xanimejunkie and Jokermask18 and my newest reviewer, Liwu01!**

**Fair Warning, this chapter is not fun, it will be sad.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 8: Silver's Sad Story

Korra was led toward a large temple by Sokka. She still held the unconscious Silver on her back, though it wasn't hard considering she was very light, to a strong girl like Korra she seemed to weigh nothing. The short journey to the temple was dotted with various comments from Sokka, talking mostly about his most recent travels in the spirit world and the thrilling tale on how he got his space sword back.

Once in the temple, Sokka led the young Avatar to a door made from green crystal and carved with mysterious runes. Sokka approached the door and gave it a hearty knock, causing an odd crystal sound, like running your finger around a wine glass that's partially full.

"Who dares approach the Jasmine Dragon!" a booming force came from behind the door.

"You know who it is Aang, open up I've got some friends of yours out here."

The door shrunk it to the ground as a new person poked his head through. He wore robes like Tenzin and looked similar, though his eyes were cheerier and he had no moustache, his beard running all the way along his face, connecting to where his sideburns would be.

"Avatar Aang…" Korra was finding it hard to find the words she wanted; luckily Aang beat her to it.

"Korra! I've waited so long to see you and you even brought Avatar Silver…perfect get in here! Iroh and Bumi are itching to see you!" The excitable airbender grabbed Korra's hand and ran inside the room, leaving Sokka to close the door.

Korra was amazed by what she saw, the room was nothing like the outside temple, it looked just like the real Ba Sing Se teahouse that it was named for. There were people all over the place, Sokka and Katara's parents and grandmother, the old White Lotus masters, the deceased freedom fighters and even Appa and Momo.

"So you are Korra, the new water tribe Avatar and the one selected by Avatar Silver for training." A kind and old voice filled the room as an old man carrying a tray with several cups of tea. "My name is Iroh and I own this teahouse."

"The great general Iroh…It is a pleasure to meet you sir" Korra gave him a fire nation bow out of respect but Iroh just shook his head, "Careful young Avatar, you almost dropped Silver" Korra bolted up and tried to correct Silver's position before Sokka quickly took the sleeping Avatar and placed her on the floor.

"If she asks, it was a girl who touched her." Sokka said, half joking and half serious.

Korra took this as her opportunity to ask, "Master Iroh, do you know why Silver hates men so much? I never noticed it back at the temple but here…"

"If you didn't notice in the land of the living then she is hiding it well. The spirit world has a way of bringing out a person's true feelings" Iroh said.

"Will you tell me about her?" Korra asked, looking worriedly at her master.

"I will but it is a long and unpleasant story. Are you sure you wish to hear it?"

"Yes" Korra answered simply. "Then let us begin."

"Many thousands of years ago, before the first Avatar, a young couple were told by a seeress that their child would grow to be incredibly powerful and famous throughout the world. The two eagerly waited for their child to be born only to discover they were having twins.

Several weeks later, the children were born, a boy and a girl. The girl's name was Silver and the boy was named Will. In those days, boys were considered superior to girls and so they assumed it was the boy. They prepared to abandon the girl but were stopped by the seeress that stated the two must remain together and so the parents begrudgingly kept their unwanted daughter.

Many years passed, Silver was never considered family by her parents or their relatives, she was used solely as a servant, her food was table scraps and any trouble her brother got into was blamed on her bad influence and she was punished in his stead. Despite all this, the two siblings were incredibly close; Will deeply loved his sister and would often sneak her food or try and help her with chores in secret.

More years later, when the twins were 16, a war swept the world and all able bodied 16 year old boys were taken off to fight for their countries. When the soldiers came to their home for Will (who wasn't there at the time), the parents begged them not to take him, instead offering Silver in his stead. The soldiers insisted that girls couldn't fight but they were willing to take a bribe. They forced themselves upon her, raping her.

Will returned an hour later to discover his sister being abused by these soldiers and his parents acting like it wasn't happening. Grabbing one of the soldier's swords, he killed the man raping his sister and went into all-out battle with the others. After sometime, Will successfully slew the last of the soldiers but he too succumbed to his wounds and perished. Silver was devastated and her father was so angry at what she had caused that he was willing to kill her. The final thoughts of the parents were "We got the wrong child" as Silver unleashed her godly fury, slaying her parents by bending their life energy out of them.

The war was quickly ended by Silver's rage and before long; Silver had mastered all the elements before finally being able to attain peace. Over time she came to trust men a little only to have her trust crushed once again.

I am ashamed to admit it but it was my own order that caused it. After Silver visited Aang she was ambushed in the road by the new masters of the Order of the White Lotus. They used a form of brainwashing, adopted from the Dai Lee to enslave her. It would have worked too, if it weren't for their own sinister desires. The things they did to her brought back the memories of the day her brother died. Once the the brainwashing was broken, she escaped too terrified to stay and get revenge.

And that is pretty much everything we know about Silver."

The occupants of the Jasmine Dragon were all silent, some were crying silently while others were containing their anger. Korra was doing both.

"How can people be so pure evil…?" Korra asked, sobbing lightly.

A kind arm was wrapped around Korra's shoulder, and the younger Avatar looked up to see Silver giving her a sad smile, tears running down her cheeks. "You- Your awake" Korra choked.

"I woke up when Sokka put me on the floor" she cooed, giving Sokka a look to show it was alright.

"How could they do that to you! And I even made you hear it all again…" Silver hugged Korra closer to her chest and the two girls sat there, openly crying away their sadness.

Silver was happy to get the feelings of her chest and knew it would do Korra some good.

"Poor thing" Silver thought, "You have no idea how close you came to a similar fate."

**A bit of foreshadowing there! I found rereading the actual part were iroh tells korra about Silver was made more dramatic and sad by reading it in his voice!**

**Hope this didn't upset anyone and i purposly made the mentions of rape as ungraphic as possible.**

**Also I'm writing two small side series to go with this, called Tales of The Last Airbender and Tales of the Legend of Korra. It's a collection of mini stories about the characthers from those two shows and the LOK one will also have more Silver tales. the first tale is up for both stories so i hope you enjoy!**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Makorra. Too vanilla! make differnt votes.**

**2. Mako/Korra/Tahno. another three way? you guy's are insatiable.**

**3. Mako/Korra/Silver. Silver's gonna a need a hell of a character development to make her consider this!**

**4. Borra. Give Bolin more love people!**

**5. Jinora/Skoochy. Have these two even been in a scene together?**

**No Asami love today huh? oh well.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Korra the Water Spirit

******You guy's are amazing, 1200 hits in 7 days! Thank you so much.**

**This will most likely be Korra's last chapter in the spirit world until she masters water.**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Liwu01, Angry Nazar and Tish146 (I would have replied to you with a PM but you didn't sign in with your penname, so an additional thanks to you!)**

**Thanks you all!**

**I don't own Avatar, if i did then Korra would be getting like 5 seasons!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 9: Korra the Water Spirit 

Following their big heart to heart, Silver and Korra fell asleep together in a corner of the room, both emotionally exhausted from the painful memories that had been dragged up through the pit Silver had buried them in.

Iroh, Aang and the others had been heart-broken from seeing the two young Avatars crying, especially since the two of them were the strongest among them. Time in the spirit world moved much faster than the mortal world, a day for mortals would be about a week for spirits so the old Team Avatar decided to leave the two girls be.

After about 6 hours of sleeping, Korra finally awoke to see the Teahouse bustling with all sorts of people from the war; Master Pian Dao was playing Pai Sho with Iroh's son Lu Ten while Iroh went about happily serving tea. She then noticed another interesting thing.

She was hugging and being hugged by Silver.

Korra jumped to her feet with a surprised yelp as Silver stretched and yawned, having been woken up from the sudden movements.

"Ah Sifu Silver, I'm really sorry" Korra apologised for having basically felt her master up in her sleep.

"So you should be, I prefer being woken gently, someone jerking me awake has been the cause of many accidental castrations." Silver said wearily

"No I mean about…"

"I know, I was joking. You don't have to apologise for hugging me!" Silver laughed. The laughing didn't last long as she looked up to see Korra staring angrily at the floor.

"Before I met you I was a badass, take no crap kind of Avatar. But now, every time I look at you or speak to you, I turn into some simpering little brat!" Korra said a mix of sadness and anger, "I was always the top dog, not even Mako or Bolin could really stand up to me. I was the first ever person to tame a Polar Bear Dog for spirit's sake! Why do you make me so submissive?"

Silver just giggled girlishly as Korra became more frustrated.

"Why are you laughing!" Korra screamed.

"Simple. When two people as similar in personality as us go head to head, the stronger one becomes dominant while the weaker one becomes submissive. You are become submissive to me because I am stronger than you. It's a simple as that." Silver said with a smirk.

Korra looked puzzled for a moment before putting on her own smirk, "Then I'll just have to get stronger and make you submissive to me!" she announced.

Iroh took that opportunity to enter the conversation, "If you like, I can arrange for you to start training again in Waterbending right now." He said.

"How" asked Korra.

"I will make Tea using a special herb from the spirit world which will allow those who are still mortal bend while in the spirit world."

"But I don't have bending anymore" Korra had forgotten before the attack by Koh but the attack had made it painfully obvious to her that she was useless without her bending.

"Within the spirit world, you'll be able to access the reservoirs of power that exist here to gradually learn bending. Once you've regained some basic ability in Waterbending, your other Avatar powers will become available to learn again in the mortal world under my tutelage." Silver explained.

"Okay cool, where's the closest reservoir?" Korra asked, getting pumped up.

"Here, below the temple. There's also a large underground lake for you to practice with." Iroh answered, "But beware, the Gate of Water is also located down there, if you aren't careful you could accidentally release a black spirit."

"Don't worry Iroh, if anything happens then I'll just seal it back up again!" Silver said with a smile as she led Korra out the door.

Silver took her down some spiral stairs until they found themselves in a massive cavern, filled with pools of water and dominated by a massive lake, there was so much water that the ground looked like a spider web of pathways. Silver and Korra navigated these paths until they arrived on a large island on the lake.

"This will be where we train!" Silver cheered.

Korra rolled her eyes at the hyperactive older Avatar. "First Korra, I want you to swim around the lake 5 times!"

"What! This lake is massive! I'll be here all day!" Korra moaned, it would take her at least two hours per lap.

"No it won't, this is spirit water and one of the reservoirs of power. As you spend more time in the water, the more natural it will feel and the faster you get. I'd wager that after about an hour in this water and you'll be able to swim around ten times in a matter of minutes." Silver explained, quelling Korra's complaining.

Giving a defeated sigh, Korra dived into the water and began swimming. As Silver had predicted, after about an hour, Korra was gliding through the water as if the water itself was pushing her.

"Well done Korra. Becoming one with the spirit of water was your first step on the road to becoming an immortal Avatar." Silver praised her, proud of how well her student was doing.

"Wait, I became one with the spirit of water?" Korra asked confused.

"It's hard to explain but you could say that you are the water spirit now. This lake transforms those who stay within its waters into water spirits; you will now be able to bend water within the spirit world without that funky tea that Iroh gave you. It will also make your Waterbending stronger than even the Moon and ocean Spirits. It has a few other useful effects as well; you can use the chi of the water itself to move it so you can still waterbend with your chi blocked and you won't need to worry about lunar eclipses. You will also be able to bloodbend without a full moon." Silver took a breath after her long winded explanation.

"So I'm basically a mortal water spirit?"

"Yep!"

"So when it comes time to master the other elements…"

"You will become an earth spirit, fire spirit and air spirit in that order. Once you have done that, I will teach you how to use the advanced bending and then how to control the Avatar State and Spirit Form. Once that is done, you will become a Fully-Realized Avatar and I will be able to teach you the final step."

"What's the final step?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Becoming a God" Silver smirked.

**OOOH Korra's gonna become super powerful in the future! She'll be going home next chapter but will return when she's done with waterbending!**

**Also, the deceased Team avatar will be able to speak to her as well so they won't be going away just yet. A bit of a development between Silver and Korra here as well for those who like the pairing. speaking of pairings...**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Silvorra and Makorra. not the three way but a tie between them. i was flooded with votes for Silvorra after the last chapter but not enough to dethrone Mako!**

**2. Silver/Korra/Bolin. Glad to see Bolin so high on the list even if it is a threeway. Out of the love interests he is the most likely to share!**

**3. Masami. A non-korra pairing! do mine eyes decieve me!**

**4. Silver/Korra/Asami. An all girl three way, you guys know there won't be any smut right?**

**5. Tahnorra. Not a lot of love for Tahno :( hang in there buddy.**

**And now you have it.**

**Fun Fact: i recieved the first vote for a Lin/Silver pairing! only the one though.**

**I hope you keep enjoying this. Please review.**

**Also check out my other Avatar fics XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Loyalties

******HI guys! Just wanna say that your amazing, 400 hits in one day! if this story reaches 2500 hits then i'll release the first Omake chapter!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers, Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Liwu01, Tish246 and Biblequizforever!**

**In answer to your question Biblequizforever, The show, wiki and word from the writers of the show are all really varied on whether or not Toph is dead. If she really is then she may turn up as a spirit, if not then she'll turn up alive!**

**Really love you guys! Hope you keep enjoying! Please Review!**

**I do not own Avatar. If i did i might make a movie...a decent one.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 10: Loyalties

Korra and Silver stood on the small podium on which they had first entered the spirit world; they were ready to return home. The older members of Team Avatar had decided to see them off, gathering to say good bye, Sokka and a few of the other Water Tribe men all bowed in the traditional Water Tribe way before leaving back to the Jasmine Dragon. Not all of the Team had been in the area which meant after a few minutes, only a few people remained. Iroh, Bumi, Pian Dao, Pakku and Jeong Jeong gathered to speak with Silver while Avatars Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku and Aang stayed to speak with Korra.

"Thank you for the help while we were here, I hope I'll be able to connect with all of you in the mortal world." Korra said, bowing to her past lives.

"Remember Korra, The Avatar's job is to restore balance, be wary of outside interests" Yangchen told her before turning and walking away.

"You inherited the mistakes I made in life when I antagonised Koh. Remember that even if the world seems at peace, you must be vigilant" Kuruk walked away.

"Amon will become a great adversary, but your own feelings could become your greatest enemy. You are in for some very harsh battles ahead, remember to stay in control" Kyoshi walked away.

"Be wary when giving second chances Korra, the one time I gave a man a second chance, it plunged the world into a hundred years of war. When the time comes, remember to stay strong!" and finally Roku walked away.

Korra watched the former Avatars as they left before turning to the smiling Aang, "and what advice do you have?"

"None" Aang said with a smile, "Just remember that if it goes against your very nature then ignore what the other Avatars said, nothing is worth losing who you are. Also…" he moved in close to whisper in her ear, "Beneath the temple in Republic City lies a chamber, it will only open to the Avatar and you may find some interesting things in there that may help you." Taking a step back he smiled.

Korra returned it with a big grin and bowed again, "Thank you Aang, I won't let you down!" and with that Aang walked away. Turning to her master, Korra saw that the conversation between the White Lotus' former masters and Silver was serious, not even the usually jovial Iroh or crazy Bumi looked happy, they all had looks of worry and quiet anger. After a few minutes, the other masters smiled at Korra and wished her luck before returning to their home.

"Ready to go?" asked Silver.

"Yeah!" responded Korra.

Silver gestured for Korra to sit down; taking the same meditative position she had used to get in the spirit world. Silver once again stood behind her and placed a hand on her head and with a flash of light they left the spirit world.

Mako, Bolin, Tahno and Asami had been passing the time for the last three hours by playing cards while Tenzin, Lin, Pema, Katara and Zuko sat a little ways of drinking tea, Tenzin's three little airbenders running around them. All of them snapped their attention to the body of Korra which glowed brightly for a moment before finally moving again, Silver appearing behind her.

"Hi guy's I'm back!" Korra said, Silver helping her stand.

"Welcome back Korra, how did the training go?" asked Tenzin, relieved to see Korra back and seemingly happy.

"It went great!" Korra spent the next hour detailing to them her trip in the spirit world, meeting Koh, speaking with the White Lotus Masters, seeing Silver in Spirit Form and her training as a Water Spirit. With Silver's permission (after she took the little ones away) Korra also recounted what Iroh had told her about Silver's past, after that even the stoic Lin had to fight back a few tears, the men trying (and failing) to act tough while Asami and Pema openly cried, comforted by Mako and Tenzin, Katara and Zuko were already aware of the story, having heard it before but they were nonetheless saddened by it.

After Korra was calm enough, she said something that chilled their bones.

"Silver and Iroh both said that she ran away from the Lotus Traitors after she regained her senses, she didn't kill them. Since Iroh and the others were already passed on, that meant the new masters, the traitors, came immediately after them." Tenzin and the adults knew where this was going…

"Since the time of Iroh, there has only been one new council of masters. This means the current masters must be the ones who did it!"

Katara looked incredibly saddened, she and Zuko had heard that Silver was attacked by rogue Lotus' after she left them but had no idea it was the masters, the people they had trusted.

"Wait a moment…" Tenzin said his face suddenly grim.

"What is it?" Silver asked, having returned with the children after sensing the trip down memory lane was over.

"When it was first decided Korra would be allowed to stay and train here, the White Lotus requested that I give them an empty room, I complied and shortly after the room was locked, I wasn't given a key so I never went in there, but I've heard the sentries talk about having been given duty at the 'Detention room'. After asking one of the Lotus Masters about it, he said that I was to tell guards to take Korra there if she ever showed signs of betraying us or running away. I thought it was odd but I assumed it was just a blank room they'd lock her in until she behaved. After hearing what Korra said, I'm not so sure…"

Mako and Asami exchanged a look before nodding, "Tenzin, I think that given what Korra said, we should investigate that room" Mako said.

"I agree" Lin added, throwing him her support.

With that decided, Tenzin led Team Korra to the room, guarded by a pair of sentries; they crossed their spears as the large group stopped in front of them.

"I command you to allow us to enter!" Tenzin instructed.

"We're sorry sir but only a White Lotus master can permit entrance" the guard responded fearfully.

"New plan" Mako said, "We force our way in!" Mako blasted the door with fire; the two green eared sentries stumbled away in fear.

Entering the room they found what they had feared. A metal chair with special restraints was in the middle of the room, a circular track went around it, suspended of the floor a bit. On one part of the track was a lantern on a small stone.

"We saw this at Lake Laogai, it's a device used to brainwash people." Katara said.

"It's a bit different from the portable version they used on me but I can tell it's the same principal." Silver added.

"So they were going to use this to take control of Korra!" Bolin yelled angrily, his brother sharing the thought.

They briefly deliberated on what they would do before finally agreeing on a plan. Silver would use her powers to fix the door and wipe the sentries' memory, they would then wait until the Lotus council came to visit and check on Korra. During their visit, Korra would start having 'treasonous' thoughts and be apprehended and taken into the room. With the council gathered to see the process, Silver would reveal herself and capture them, having caught them in the act. Korra would be safe from them and Silver would get her revenge.

It would be a while before the Lotus decided to come visit, so life at Air Temple Island returned to normal, until the opportune moment.

**Well thats set the stage for a future chapter! Tomorrow should be an adaption of the next episode which means it may end up being multipart!**

**BTW the room Aang tells Korra about is NOT the detention room, just incase that's confusing.**

**UPDATE TOP 5!**

**1. Silver/Korra/Asami. Really guys? Really? Admit that you just want the lezzie love! XD**

**2. Silvorra. The 2nd lesbian pairing and the favourite normal/none three way one.**

**3. Mako/Korra/Bolin. You people love your three ways...**

**4. Tahnorra. Tahno! he'll be turning up more in the future chapters!**

**5. Makorra and Masami. Another tie for Makorra, glad to see these pairings near the bottom. Too obvious for me! XD**

**And thats that. I'll be watching EP 8 later today which i'm looking forward to!**

**Hope you enjoy! Keep on reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11: Toph's Legacy Pt 1

**600 hits in one day! I've gotten 1000 views in two days! I love you all so much !**

**Okay change of plans. I will be releasing my three part episode 8 adaption in a few days, for those who've watched it you will know why!**

**Since Lin was absent in the episode i decided to create this three part mini-series to explain why she wasn't around.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 11: Toph's Legacy Pt. 1

Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tahno and Asami were gathered together in the large training yard toward the back of Air Temple Island. It had been decided that they would all train together, however they would each have their own master.

As the only earthbender, Bolin was paired with Lin, Zuko decided to train Mako, while Katara trained Tahno and Korra who would also be training with Silver alongside Asami (mostly since Silver had the most martial arts knowledge).

"Right, Korra I want you to train with Katara first while I work with Asami, when we're all done for the day, we'll have a little battle-royale to decide who trained the hardest, the winner gets a prize." Silver teased. The young benders quickly set to work.

Bolin and Lin trained with basic earthbending techniques as Lin had decided he wasn't yet ready for Seismic Sense or metalbending. Rocks of varying sizes were thrown across their corner of the field; some were caught and redirected while others were reduced to dust. Lin successfully knocked Bolin back a few times and she herself was even pushed back, she was impressed by the way he could still effectively earthbend despite being very light on his feet. The two continued their training in silence with the exception of the odd grunt or groan.

Zuko was having a much tougher time with Mako. Zuko stood in one spot, moving his body only slightly to avoid the odd fireball that got close to him or to deflect what would have been direct hits. Mako was an above average firebender but compared to Zuko's skills he might as well have been an infant fighting a dragon.

"No Mako, you battle too coolly, truly powerful fire comes from using your emotions, your inner energy to fuel the flames. The less emotion and energy you put into fighting the weaker your firebending will be!" Zuko lectured him.

"Ugh this is so frustrating; nothing I do is making them stronger!" Mako retorted.

"Good!" Zuko yelled, "Use your frustration, your just letting it cloud you mind anyway so use it a fuel! Do it like this." The elderly firebender breathed deeply before roaring into the sky, sending a massive plume of flame into the clouds . Mako looked amazed at him.

"That's great but I won't always have a lot of frustration! What do I do in those situations!"

"Use another powerful emotion! Anger and Love are the two most powerful fire feeding emotions. Think on what makes you angry or what you love, but be careful, anger can easily control you in battle." Zuko instructed.

Mako took a deep breath and looked into the sky, images flashed through his mind. His younger brother Bolin, his girlfriend Asami and the other girl he felt strongly for, Korra. Their faces flashed across his eyes, their voices filled his ears and with one mighty roar, Mako sent a stream of flame into the sky, so powerful that it could be seen anywhere in Republic City. Breathing heavily Mako looked back down to see his friends and their teachers looking at him, amazed at his power.

"Come on everyone back to work!" Silver shouted sparing a moment to give a smile to Mako.

"And that's how it's done" said Zuko.

Asami had stopped training after seeing her boyfriend's incredible display but her current teachers yell snapped her back to attention. She had been using her new Equalist glove and a special kind of fighting style known as the heavenly palm, an airbending martial art that focused on using the palms to confuse, mislead and push back an assailant. Combined with the shock glove, it was a particularly dangerous way of fighting, both for Asami and her opponents. As an airbender martial art, it was designed to incorporate airbending however since Asami couldn't bend, she had to find a way to compensate for her massively weakened defence.

"Now when the enemy comes at you with an under arm stance, wait until he is close, if he gestures down then you have to pull your non-gloved hand in like this and then bring your glove around to knock the incoming blow toward the attackers own body, then use the other hand to push forward on his forearm to break his stance before shocking him for the finish"

Silver gave Asami a small demonstration to show her the correct stances. Within a few minutes she had performed each stance and movement perfectly, Silver was pleased but also reminded of why she preferred Korra. Asami was almost too perfect, she mastered everything quickly and efficiently but she had no real spirit or drive. Korra may make a lot of mistakes but she always has the guts to keep going.

Speaking of the spunky young Avatar, Korra and Tahno were passing a large orb of water back and forth between them, Katara adding more water to the orb as it it passed her. Korra and Tahno's loss of bending may have been a blessing in disguise as now that Korra was a living water spirit and Tahno had been partially infused with Silver's energy, both of their Waterbending had become incredibly powerful. Before long Katara had to stop adding water as the orb became too big to move without taking up the others training space, so instead she began freezing the orb, layer by layer to make it heavier and thus harder to lift through bending.

"Well done you two! I'm impressed." Katara praised having just turned the orb into solid ice and watched as the two waterbenders moved it with little effort.

"Thank you Sifu Katara" Korra bowed to her teacher, motioning Tahno to do the same. The act of respect was rather awkward to Tahno, he had never been good at showing respect…

"Thanks…" he mumbled as he straightened himself out again.

Katara smiled at him, she was aware that it was often hard for young men like Tahno to show proper respect, their pride got in the way.

It wasn't a moment later that an event that would change the path of destiny occurred.

Mako shot a particularly strong fire ball at Zuko, who in turn knocked it away. Unfortunately he knocked it to the ground not far from Bolin, the subsequent flash of heat startled the teenage earthbender into stumbling away from the impact, this caused him to avoid the rock that Lin had just thrown instead of blocking it, allowing to continue on its path.

Right toward Korra…

"LOOK OUT!" Silver cried, running to Korra.

She wasn't able to react in time as the rock smashed into her side, knocking her to the floor with a hard thud.

"KORRA!" her friends all yelled as they ran to her. Silver was already preparing some form of technique to help her when the girl woke up.

"Korra are you alright!" asked Tahno breathlessly, he had just barely been able to turn the ball of ice back into water before it hit him, leaving him drenched in freezing water.

"Yeah… I'm fine but…I had a vision, like the others." Korra said, her head still pounding, she looked directly into the worried face of the former police chief.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Lin.

"The vision was about Toph"

**And that's the first part of my three part "Toph's Legacy"**

**Lin will be learning a few interesting things very shortly!**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Silvorra and Makorra. The Makorra shippers have been voting again and Makorra is back up and tied with Silvorra!**

**2. Borra. Probably the highest Bolin has been on this list!**

**3. Tahnorra. Tahno votes out of nowhere!**

**4. Korsami and Masami. Another tie, this time between Korra and Mako, but will either of them win Asami...**

**5. Lin/Tenzin/Pema. I somehow doubt that either woman would share Tenzin but damn he's a player!**

**and their you have it!**

**After watching the amazing episode 8, a week for ep 9 seems cruel and unusual! Also i have strong urges to kill a certain someone and i know Silver agrees.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Toph's Legacy Pt 2

******Well this is the second part of my Toph's Legacy series, the last part is written and will be out tomorrow.**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed Ch 11. Tish246, Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18 and Soukasch**

**I don't own avatar. Please enjoy and review!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 12: Toph's Legacy Pt. 2

"The Vision was about Toph" Korra said with a look of concern.

"What! You had a vision about my mother! What did you see?" Lin asked, showing an uncharacteristic amount of excitement.

"It was unclear…I saw Toph using metal bending to tie up some weird man, he was dressed like a member of the Dai Lee… he was yelling something at Toph, then the image switched to some a cavern filled with crystals with Toph bending away a section of them, making a tunnel appear, she put something on a podium but I didn't get a good look. The last image was of Toph in a bed, holding a baby…I guess that was you…" Korra once again looked up to face Lin.

Lin looked back with an unreadable expression; the other members of Team Korra looked between the two of them anxiously, wondering what Lin would say. Lin straightened her back as she stood up, she turned to face Silver, "Silver, you told me once that you met my mother sometime during my childhood, when you came to see Aang. Tell me, did she mention anything like what Korra described?"

Silver thought for a moment before answering, "No, we only spoke for a brief moment and it was about Aang, however I believe Korra's vision may have been backwards. You see after you were born, I heard rumours of the Beifong Scroll, an artefact created by your mother that contained the ultimate metalbending technique. Sometime after those rumours started, the remaining Dai Lee agents attacked Ba Sing Se in an attempt to divert its control back to Long Feng; your mother stopped the attack with her own forces which later became the Republic City Police Force."

"And what about the crystal cavern? If Korra's vision is correct and the rumours about the Beifong Scroll are true then that will be where my mother hid it!"

Zuko and Katara looked at each other, "You don't think…?" Zuko said

"Must be." Katara answered.

Korra, Lin and the others looked toward the elderly pair, "Care to explain?" Lin asked, losing her patience.

"Well, during our time in Ba Sing Se back in the Hundred Year War, Zuko and I ended up in an underground cavern filled with green crystals; it was right below the Earth King's Palace…"

"Then that is where I have to go!" Lin announced, turning on her heels and walking back toward the temple.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin shouted after her.

"To find my mother's legacy!" she shouted back.

Katara tried to catch up with her old friend's daughter, "Those caves were huge! Even with Seismic Sense it would take days to find the scroll without having some clue as to where it is!"

"Then what do you suggest I do! If that scroll holds a secret that I can use to stop Amon and rescue my officers then I'll take all the time I need to find it!" Lin shouted again, allowing her frustration over her failure at the Sato estate to cloud her judgement.

Silver's moved to stand in Lin's way, "If you promise not to leave until tomorrow then I will show you a way to find the exact location" she offered.

Lin looked Silver in the eye for a few seconds, the young Avatar not backing down from the glare. "Fine" Lin sighed, "I'll leave in the morning, now how do I find the right place?"

"Well I can't show you but Korra can. Using my unique form of energybending, I can take an image from Korra's mind and transfer it to yours!"

"All these powers of yours are oddly convenient…" Lin said sceptically.

"Take it or leave it…" Silver pouted, Lin just slapped her face against her palm, honestly how could the first Avatar go from serious to childish so quickly?

"Fine…" Lin conceded and Silver smiled brightly.

"Great! Korra get over here!" she yelled. Korra gave a look of annoyance before marching over to stand beside Silver and the former chief. Silver placed one hand on top of Korra's head and the other atop Lin's, "Right, now Korra I want you to focus on the image of the caves, if your mind wanders who knows what Lin will see!"

The three of them closed their eyes; only the watching crowd could see the evil grin that Korra wore… Suddenly Lin pulled away looking slightly green.

"By the Spirits! Why would you show me that!" she whined, she looked like she was about to be sick. Korra laughed evilly before Silver whapped her on the head, not enough to hurt but it still got her attention. "Behave Korra…" Silver scolded, trying her hardest not to laugh as well. After some coaxing, Lin finally agreed to try again, making sure Korra knew what would happen if she tried that trick again…

Once again Silver placed her hands on both of their heads and allowed the image in Korra's mind to flow into Lin's. An image of a cave, filled with green crystals appeared in her mind and she instantly felt like she knew exactly where it was and how to get there. She was snapped away from her thoughts when Korra suddenly fell backwards.

Silver caught the girl and lowered her to the floor, "Ugh, I feel…faint. Unh" and like that she passed out.

"Don't worry" Silver said, addressing Lin and the worried crowd, "This is what happens when you mess around with spirit powers… the process is very tiring on the body of the one who's memory is being shared, having to do it twice in quick succession is very tiring." She informed them.

After a few hours, Korra awoke. Initially she was upset that the battle royale had been cancelled but quickly got over it, after all Lin was about to tell them her plans.

"I'll be leaving for Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning; I'll be taking the first train so I should arrive by evening, once there I will find the caverns and the scroll. The next day I will board the first train back to Republic City, if there are no delays then I'll be back home the day after tomorrow. One more thing…I'll be taking Silver with me."

"What! Why do you need to take her with you?" Korra asked angrily, she didn't like the idea of not having Silver around.

"Now now Korra, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I'll be going to assist her and of course I want to read the scroll." Silver said calmly, soothing her hot tempered student.

Korra calmed down and the rest of the day went quickly. Everyone saw Lin and Silver off at the temple pier with Korra accompanying them to the station on Naga. After boarding the train and waving good bye to Korra, Silver was finally able to sit back and relax until they arrived.

"We're on our way to Ba Sing Se." she smiled to herself as he drifted back to sleep.

**This was partially made to get Lin and Silver out of republic city for the Extremes meet story.**

**Last part is up tomorrow and we'll see what they find!**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Borra. YEAH Bolin making it to the top!**

**2. Silvorra. Silver ain't giving up that easy.**

**3. Mako/Korra/Tahno. A Love triangle as opposed to a threeway, this will be a fun one...**

**4. Makorra. Dropped a bit since it first started but still going strong.**

**5. Silvasami. Silver and Asami, well it was bound to happen eventually...**

**Well that's it! Hope you like and review!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT.**

**I AM HOLDING A LITTLE CONTEST FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED.**

**I saw the new Image Manager thing and thought, I want a cool picture of Silver and Korra for my cover of this story. main problem, i'm dirt poor and suck at art.**

**If you would like to enter a picture for me to use as the Cover then just upload it to Deviantart and PM me the Link.**

**Rules are.**

**1. It must contain Silver and Korra, other characters are optional.**

**2. No nudity or obvious pairing shipping, Korra and Silver are together only as their the main characters.**

**3. Colour is appreciated but not necessary.**

**4. It should have an Avatar style logo with, "The First Avatar" but it isn't required.**

**Of course I wouldn't ask this of you for nothing so the I will have prizes for first, second and third place.**

**3RD PRIZE: A Chapter, it can have anything you like except M rated material, also it may be classed as a dream or non-canon omake if the content doesn't fit.**

**2ND PRIZE: A Multi-Part story of between 2 and 5 chapters. This will have some restrictions but i'll just Pm them to the 2nd place winner.**

**1ST PRIZE: An Entire Book. You will tell me what you want for Book 2 (if the wait for the second season is Long) or book 3 (if it isn't) and i will write it. This will require frequent communication with me via email or PM and will have some restrictions.**

**I'll announce the winners (if anyone enters) after the Book 1 Finale. **


	13. Chapter 13: Toph's Legacy Pt 3

******This is the final part of the Toph's Legacy Pt.3**

**Special Thanks to those who reviews the last chapter: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18 and Tish246.**

**Also I recommend checking out Jokermask18's new LOK fic: Of Masks and Extremes. I believe it's the first part of a two-shot, it was a great read and if you like LOK you should like it.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 13: Toph's Legacy Pt. 3

"Silver, I think it's this way." Lin shouted to her travel companion as she wandered through a crystal filled cavern.

When Silver and Lin arrived in Ba Sing Se they were unable to enter the caverns, which had become a tourist attraction, due to them being closed for the night. They had immediately gone back the next day only to find it was closed, setting them back another day (which Silver spent wandering the city) luckily, Lin learned more about the Beifong Scroll from the students at the Ba Sing Se school of Earthbending. Everyone who had heard of it agreed that it contained the strongest form of earthbending ever created even though no one has ever found it.

"Are you sure it's this way? My Seismic Sense doesn't pick up any signs of tunnels in that part of the cave." Silver complained, weary of being dragged around.

"As I said last time, my mother would not have left the tunnel intact! We have to look for pockets of space within the earth and I can sense one in this direction!" Lin snapped back, realising exactly how much Silver resembled a 'slightly' more mature Korra.

"Come on Lin! We've found literally dozens of those pockets in this tunnel alone! How many more can there be?"

"Korra's vision did not give a 100% accurate picture; I have to account for shifts in the earth as well as the any possible mistakes in Korra's image. She had halfway forgotten it already by the time I got the image!" Lin suddenly turned around to face Silver, who almost walked into her, "Now are you going to stop whining or not!"

"I'll be quiet…" Silver said submissively, Avatar or not, she could help but be a little afraid of Lin.

With the two back en-route, Silver suddenly stopped and placed a hand on a wall, "It's here, no more than a 5 metres into the wall…"

"Are you sure?" Lin asked.

"Well Korra mentioned some kind of podium or pedestal and I'm sure I can feel one in this space…" Silver placed her ear to the wall and knocked as if it were a door, listening for the vibrations, "The entrance Korra saw must be on the other side, I can feel a large tunnel about 20 feet to the south, it probably leads around to one of the split offs that we passed."

"Great." Lin replied as she walked up and pounded into the wall, opening a tunnel leading to the space that Silver had mentioned. Lin walked it and stopped in the chamber, illuminated by a single green crystal sticking out of the wall. And there it was.

The Beifong Scroll.

It looked like any other scroll but it was sealed with a dark metallic coloured wax, imprinted with the flying boar symbol of the Beifong family.

Lin gave a grin to Silver before opening the scroll with a swift motion. A few minutes passed and she turned around, falling backward a bit to lean against the podium, the scroll hanging loosely in her hand.

"Lin?" Silver said, concerned for the former chief's sudden change in persona.

Lin didn't answer but instead raised her arm, offering Silver the scroll. Silver took the offered scroll and gave it a once over, she began to frown as she cleared her throat to read it.

"To my Daughter Lin.

You are too young to understand this now, but Republic City, Ba Sing Se and the entire world is still teetering on the edge of war. The Dai Lee have become a dangerous group in the last few weeks and the Triads and that thug Yakone are causing trouble in Republic City and there are even signs of bloodbenders running around! I know that by now you are probably in the police force if not running it, so I believe it's time I showed you what I have learned.

Metalbending is restricted by one's ability to see the impurities in the metal because of how small they are, in order to bend pure metals like Platinum you would have to heighten your Seismic Sense. Unfortunately I have never been able to do this myself; Aang had to use his energybending to augment my sense enough for me to perform the technique but the effect was temporary.

I did however make another discovery while I was augmented. Like a waterbender, earthbenders can control the state of rock, solidifying or dismantling it like water can be frozen or misted but with energybending; one can also control the temperature of the earth. Pouring more energy into it, you can heat up and break down the earth and by extension, Metal. This uses the principal of composite elements, when you bend what is technically two elements mixed, if one keeps the balance within the molten rock or metal then an earthbender can bend it but if the temperature grows to high then it becomes more fire than earth and it becomes impossible to bend for us.

With energy-enhanced earthbending and Seismic Sense, an earthbender can bend not only any metal or mineral but also melt it down and use in that form, combined with mastery of earthbending you can bend all earth based material at up to 20 metres in any direction.

I give you these secrets Lin, as I know that you will be able to use them to save Republic City should I fail.

I will always be proud of you.

Your Mother Toph"

Silver and Lin were quiet for a few minutes before Lin decided to speak again.

"You knew didn't you? You already knew the techniques mentioned in the scroll."

"Yes I did" Silver replied, her voice almost a whisper.

Lin smiled, "You know, my mother was blind so she never could read or write, at bedtime she would recount tales of her adventures from memory or sometimes I would read stories to her. When she became a police chief, she had to do a lot of paperwork so she hired someone to do it for her but do you see that funny little symbol at the bottom of the paper? That was her signature. Nothing went through without her odd mark on it!" a single tear streamed down her face as she thought about her past.

Silver rolled up the scroll and tucked it into her satchel; she then walked toward Lin and took an energybending stance. Before Lin could say anything she had Silver's hands on her forehead and chest, Silver's eyes glowed brightly as Lin felt herself being invigorated.

"What did you do?" panted Lin, breathless from the experience.

"Avatar Aang lacked the experience to permanently augment another's energy but I don't. Be wary though Lin, you now have more power than any non-Avatar earthbender that ever lived but you must use it sparingly, overuse of your enhanced abilities will cause a massive drain on your body and can not only shorten your life but also straight out kill you."

Lin nodded, Silver was acting oddly, she seemed…anxious.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Something's wrong, someone's hurt Korra…I-I don't know- I just have a really bad feeling" Silver muttered, pacing back and forth. Lin was worried too but she had to be the smart one, "We've been down here for hours, the last train home is probably long gone, we'll rest up and head back first thing tomorrow so we can see for ourselves, Okay?"

"Fine, but if Korra is hurt…" The rocks on the floor began to disintegrate and Lin had to admit it was scary.

"…then someone is going to die."

**Well that's the end of the Toph's Legacy Arc! I hope you liked it.**

**I wanted to find a way of boosting both Bolin and Lin in terms of power, Lin now has the ultimate techniques which she'll teach to Bolin. Also Silver providing her with the power necessary and the fact that using the enchanced bending can really harm the user was meant to balance it, meaning they won't use it alot.**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Borra. Another chapter with Bolin at the forefront!**

**2. Silvorra. Silver seems to be a big hit!**

**3. Tahnorra. Tahno!, he'll be intergrated into the When Extremes meet chapters**

**4. Makorra. Makorra may be a little vanilla but it's still going strong.**

**5. Masami. This is like the second time that Korra hasn't appeared in every pairing!**

**When Extremes meet will be divided into chapters 14, 15 and 16. chapter 17 will take place between Episodes 8 and 9 and will be Silver-Centric.**

***CONTEST UPDATE***

**I haven't had any entries yet (obviously since it's only day one!). I just need to mention some things i didn't last chapter, If i don't get many entries then i'll cancel the contest. As a consulation prize for entering and if the contest is cancelled, i'll read a fic that you've written and review it. If i like it then i'll give it a recommendation in the A/N at the top.**


	14. Chapter 14: When Extremes Meet Pt 1

******This ones kind of short, it's also a more or less straight adaption with a few alterations to match my story line such as Tahno being a member and Korra only possessing Waterbending.**

**Korra will be getting the next element after the new episode (providing i have a decent window)**

**Special Thanks to reviewers, Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Biblequizforever, Soukasch, Tish246 and Mangyekomasta510.**

**I hope you enjoy and review!**

**I don't own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 14: When Extremes Meet Pt. 1

The day Lin and Silver left, Korra returned to the temple after escorting them to discover that she and Tenzin had to go to the ceremony for the new police of chief, where she had to listen to a dull speech. After the speech, in which Saikhan had effectively handed over the city's security to Tarrlok, Korra and Tenzin went to confront him.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal" Tenzin said angrily.

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognises my talents and wants what is best for this city?" Tarrlok retorted smoothly before turning to Korra, "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force." He smiled.

Korra just laughed, "Forget it! There's no way I'm re-joining your vanity project."

Tarrlok looked disappointed but smiled again, "That is unfortunate to hear but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past."

Korra was losing her temper, "Don't hold your breath, bub. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong and now you're playing the new chief too. Well, I got news for you, you need me but I don't need you, I'm the Avatar."

Tarrlok just snorted, "You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?" Korra looked down; she could let this guy know she had been knocked back to square one. "I didn't think so." He turned away before adding angrily, "If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." He then walked away, leaving Korra disheartened.

Tenzin tried to cheer her up on the way back to the temple but she could shake Tarrlok's words from her head, it was true. Compared to Silver or Aang she wasn't much of an Avatar, the only time she had ever contacted the spirit world was with Silver's help and the only visions she had were on the brink of losing consciousness. Back on the island, Korra hid herself away on the edge of the island, she sat and stared at the statue of Aang and allowed herself to cry.

It wasn't long before her friends came looking for her.

"Korra? You out here?" she heard Mako's voice yelling to her. A few moments later, Bolin, Mako, Asami and Tahno appeared on the little clearing, Korra barely had time to wipe her eyes.

"Korra!" Bolin said happily, "There you are. Are you okay?" he said, noticing her tears.

"I'm fine." Korra said half-heartedly

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us." Tahno said, trying on his 'nice guy' persona.

Korra just let out a big sigh, "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even connect to the spirit world alone? I'm the worst Avatar ever!" she turned back to face the water, "I just feel…alone."

"Now that's nonsense! You're amazing" Asami said, she truly felt that way, the young Avatar had been in her thoughts a lot lately.

"Yeah and remember. Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid!" Mako added.

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The New Team Avatar!" Bolin said enthusiastically.

"I think Team Korra sounds better." Tahno added, giving Korra a sly grin.

"Agreed" added Asami.

"We got your back Korra and we can save this city." Mako held out his hand, Bolin, Asami and Tahno putting their hands on top, "Together."

Korra, encouraged by her friends, jumped to her feet and placed her hand on the pile, "Yeah, let's do it!" she yelled. At that point Meelo decided to fartbend onto their hands from his hiding place adding his own, "Yeah, let's do this!" however he quickly became confused asking, "What are we doing?" Team Korra burst into laughter.

After dinner that night, the five teenagers met in front of Naga's pen.

"Get ready Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by Team Korra." Bolin said, cracking his knuckles as Korra led Naga out from her pen. Asami arrived wearing her Equalist glove and Tahno had a large water skin on his back with another in his hand.

"Here." He said, throwing the skin to Korra, "Since Water is your only element at the moment, I figured you could use this, I took the liberty of filling it for you."

"Thanks Tahno! You're the man!" Korra yelled happily, strapping the skin to her back.

Tahno sent sly grins at the other three members, each looking annoyed that he had gotten a compliment from Korra. With the new team ready, Korra punched her palm, "Let's ride!"

Unfortunately, Naga had other ideas and threw the five of them off, leaving them in a pile.

"Alright scratch that, any other ideas?" Korra asked.

"Hmm. I think I have the answer." Asami said, flipping the hair from her face.

A half-hour later they all stood at in front of a garage on the Sato estate. As the garage door opened, they were all blinded by the car's lights as it drove forward, Asami in the driver's seat.

"You think this will do?" she asked with a smile.

They all grinned at her, before jumping in. Mako taking the back seat with Bolin and Tahno in the back, Korra sitting between them (much to their pleasure).

"I like the new Team Korra's style" Mako said smiling at his girlfriend.

Asami smiled back as she drove off.

**And that's the first part of my three part When Extremes meet adaptation.**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Silvorra. Silver might be getting lucky, i have never known an OC to be so popular!**

**2. Linver. The Toph's Legacy Arc seems to have had some interesting side effects.**

**3. Borra. Dropped a few places but he is still above his brother.**

**4. Makorra. Speak of the devil, this guy never leaves the top 5!**

**5. Tahorra and Korsami. A tie between Tahno and Asami. Tahno will be having an extended part in the future stories.**

**And thats the top 5! No contest entries yet but i wasn't expecting them to be!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	15. Chapter 15: When Extremes Meet Pt 2

**This is my first chapter with any kind of action in it so i hope i did all right. Like the last chapter, this is almost a straight adaptation of episode 8 with some alterations to fit the rest of my story (mostly just accounting for Tahno and Korra's lack of elements beyond water) **

**Special Thanks to my reviewers; Jokermask18, Xanimejunkie, Mangyekomasta510, Tish246 and Biblequizforever!**

**Recommended Readed for Today: Of Masks and Extremes by Jokermask18. I recommended it in an earlier chapter but is has since been updated. Worth the read.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 15: When Extremes Meet Pt. 2

As the new Team Korra drove through the streets, the car's built in radio begins to speak:

"_Unit 2-16, cancel that 10-58 at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over."_

Everyone gave Asami a questioning look, "My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why…" Mako placed a hand on Asami's shoulder as the radio sparked to life again, "_Calling all units, Level 4 Alert. Jailbreak at headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi Blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large armed and dangerous. Last seen heading east. I repeat, Level 4 Alert. Equalist jailbreak!"_

Asami was forced to stop the car abruptly as a large truck and several motorcycles, ridden by equalists rushed by them.

"Chi Blockers!" Bolin yelled

"That's them!" Mako pointed in their direction

"Let's get them!" Korra added.

Asami turned the car to follow them. The truck ploughed through the traffic, forcing the other drivers to serve and avoid them. Asami skilfully avoided them, still tailing the chi-blockers until a massive truck blocked their way.

"Give me a ramp! Now!" she yelled. Bolin stood up and bent the earth beneath the car's wheels, tilting it upwards and creating a ramp, allowing them to go soaring over the truck and resume the chase, quickly gaining on the equalists. Mako stood up and shot a bolt of lightning at one of the motorcycles, causing the rider to fall off while his brother used earth darts to strike the wheels of another, knocking that rider off as well. Asami dodged the fallen chi-blockers; just as she gained some distance the Equalists released a smokescreen and made a sharp turn,

"Help me out! We gotta make this turn!"

Korra and Tahno used their water to produce a curved ice wall, allowing the car to make the turn; they then bent the water back into their water skins.

"That was risky, without more water we made it to thin, it took all we had to stop it shattering!" Tahno yelled.

"I'll put a water tank in the trunk later! They don't know we made that turn. Okay, get ready!" Asami told them. She quickly accelerated, knocking the two cyclists onto the car's bonnet. Mako stood again to firebend but the first equalist bound his arm with a bola before binding his other one as well. The other equalist jumped in front of Bolin and chi-blocked his arm, Asami turned back to shock him with the glove, Korra pulling the first equalist down and allowed Asami to shock him too. Now free of the bola, Mako stood up and charged a bolt of lightning, firing it at the truck driver once Asami had them side by side.

After the driver was knocked unconscious the truck stopped and Team Korra were able to round up and tie up all the equalists. Reporters were quickly drawn to the area and they all took photographs of Team Korra and their prisoners, it wasn't long until Tarrlok arrived, looking angry as Korra smiled.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you are doing?" he asked her sternly.

Korra turned to him with an uninterested expression, "Oh, hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals." He responded angrily.

Korra just feigned surprise, "Hmm, that's funny. I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time." Her expression suddenly hardened, "If it wasn't for Team Korra, they would've gotten away."

Tarrlok pointed a finger at her angrily, "This is your last warning. Stay out of my way!" he then turned and stormed off, leaving Korra and her friends to smile victoriously.

The next day in city hall, Tarrlok rose to deliver a speech.

"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their own homes by nightfall."

Tenzin instantly rose to his feet to protest, "This is going too far, Tarrlok! You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few!"

"That kind of of cowardice will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands." Tarrlok retorted, "We must pass this law, all in favour?" the other three council members raised their arms, leaving Tarrlok smirking as Tenzin could do nothing but sigh and grumble in defeat.

That evening, Team Korra sat around their car eating dumplings as the radio started, "_All available units please respond to the 50-600 block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."_

When the radio died down, Asami jumped in the driver's seat as Bolin jumped in next to her yelling, "I call front!" Tahno climbed in next; however Mako allowed Korra to go first,

"After you" he said as Korra climbed in next to Korra. "What a gentleman, Thanks!" she smiled, Tahno, Bolin and to a lesser extent Asami all having a mental face palm that they hadn't thought of the idea first. Korra and Mako smiled at each other as Asami adjusted the mirror to see them better, making sure that neither would make a move on the other. It took only a few minutes to arrive in the Dragon Flats district, and instantly they could tell that something was wrong.

Police airships were hovering above the area which was totally devoid of power.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asked, but the others had no answers.

They rounded a corner and stopped, all leaving the car to see several protesting non-benders being held behind a blockade by the police.

"Wait a second; these people aren't armed or dangerous!" Asami exclaimed.

Korra's face was a picture of concern, "Sure doesn't look that way" she said as she looked up to see Saikhan standing on a truck and speaking with a microphone.

"All non-benders, return to your homes immediately." He announced.

A man from the crowd shouted; "Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on." The crowd protested in agreement.

Saikhan once again rose the microphone, "Disperse or you will be arrested." He warned.

A young woman holding a child spoke up next, "You benders can't treat us this way!" the woman's child tugged at her clothes and pointed to Korra.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar!" the people heard her and looked to Korra, each one clambering over each other to get closer to her.

"Please, help us! You're our Avatar too!"

Korra looked at them sadly; she then took a stride forward and pushed a police officer aside.

"Everyone, please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this."

She turned around and saw Tarrlok speaking to a task force agent by a small tent and began to march toward him. She was going to end this.

**And thats part 2! Part 3 will be out tomorrow and chapter 17 will be out on saturday!(gives me time to write the new episode chapters)**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Silver/Korra/Bolin. I can imagine Bolin agreeing to this but Silver might have some issues...**

**2. Silvorra. Keeping up there huh Silver?**

**3. Makorra and Borra. I laughed for like ten minutes when i saw this! the brothers going head to head over korra!**

**4. Linver. I'd call Lin a cougar but technically Silver is over 1000 years old in a 17 year old body...**

**5. Silver/Korra/Asami. Is today Femslash day or something?**

**Well Silver or Korra turned up in every entry today.**

**Also why are the only male homosexual pairing i get votes for Mako/Bolin. Thats a little weird...**

**Hope you enjoyed and continue to Enjoy!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: When Extremes Meet Pt 3

******And here it is, Part 3! This is my longest chapter so far!**

**I'd like to all my reviewers for last chapter; Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Biblequizforever, Tish246 and Mangyekomasta510!**

**Also I hit 50 reviews yesterday!**

**Hope you all continue to enjoy!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 16: When Extremes Meet Pt. 3

Korra walked angrily toward the tent Tarrlok was standing near to confront that mad politician.

"Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone" she ordered him. Tarrlok turned to face her, in no mood for games.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here." He warned her sternly.

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals!" Korra said, trying to make him see reason but Tarrlok would have none of it.

"Innocent?" he scoffed, lifting his hand to gesture at the crowd, "This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it."

Asami stepped up, "They're not Equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back!"

"They are the enemy!" Tarrlok roared, "Round ups!"

The metal bending police force removed the legs from their barriers and began forcing the crowd back, bundling them together and coiling the barricades to keep them in. They then stamped the ground to lift the earth beneath the bound groups, lifting them off the ground. Those not captured began to run away as the police began loading the innocent prisoners into the trucks.

"Stop them!" Korra yelled. Without having regained her earthbending she couldn't help but Bolin could, responding to her cry for help, he used all his strength to bend the mounds of earth back to the ground. He collapsed to his knees from exhaustion as Team Korra rushed to his aid. Tarrlok let out a beastly snarl as he spotted Asami running to her fallen friend. Using the water skin in his coat, he bent a water whip to bind one of Asami's wrists and pull her back.

Asami pulled against the bond angrily, "Hey! Let me go!" she spat.

"You're under arrest!" Tarrlok responded, his eyes full of hate.

"What! You can't do that!"

The task force grabbed hold of Asami and began to lead her away, "Actually I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator!"

"Let her go!" Mako roared, a small plume of dragon's fire coming from his mouth as he spoke.

Tarrlok was not intimidated, "Arrest him and his brother!" the police shot their cables to tie up Mako and Bolin and began to drag them into a truck.

"Tarrlok!" Tahno roared as he ran at him, readying a water whip of his own, he was unfortunately stopped and arrested by the task force, his water splashing to the ground as the task force pulled of his water skin and through it to the floor.

Korra used her Waterbending to move the skin toward her, emptying both it and her own into two large ice spikes that she held above her head.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison," Tarrlok turned back to face her again, "I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple."

"Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it." Mako pleaded to her, Korra sighed in defeat and returned the ice spikes to water and stored them back in the skins.

Bolin called out to her from within the truck, "We'll be alright." He said, trying to comfort her.

Korra looked back up, new determination in her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin. He can get you out!" The truck doors were closed, her friends looking at her with sad eyes until they couldn't see each other at all.

"So sad to see your little Team Korra broken up. You had a good run," Tarrlok taunted

"This isn't over Tarrlok!" she shouted.

"Oh, I believe it is. Take them away." Korra could do nothing but watch as the trucks holding her friends were driven away.

Later that evening, Tenzin tried to have Saikhan release the wrongly imprisoned, including Team Korra but he was turned away. Korra resolved to solve the problem herself.

Later that evening, Korra snuck out of the temple with Naga to pay a visit it to the Councilman she hated the most. Leaving Naga just outside the city hall, she used her water bending to create water jets, propelling herself right into Tarrlok's office.

"You and I need to talk" she said sternly, dropping down from the windowsill

At first, Tarrlok ignored her and turned to his assistant, "Are any of the other council members here?" he asked.

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night" the assistant answered.

"Then you should do the same."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Leave us!" Tarrlok snapped. The assistant looked at Korra and then back to Tarrlok before bowing and leaving. "You obviously have something on you mind? Spit it out."

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people."

"And you don't?"

Korra was taken aback by that response, "Of-Of course not!"

Tarrlok saw his opening, "Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends." Korra shot him a glare but he continued, "See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike!" she retorted angrily.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them? To get to me!" Korra was furious now.

"I need your answer."

Korra paused, she knew she had to free her friends but she couldn't allow herself to be controlled by this tyrant, "No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you but it won't work on me."

Tarrlok stood up, his body shaking in anger, "You will regret that decision."

"You need to be stopped!" Korra pointed a finger at him, "You're just as bad as Amon."

The Waterbending councilman's eyes widened with rage, "I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible!"

He sent a slicing stream of water toward her from the waterfall behind him, Korra barely dodged it, a few hairs from her ponytail were cut short in the process. Korra responded by pulling up and freezing the water he had just launched, using it to knock him backward and hit the waterfall. She then raised her arms and threw a ball of water from each of hers skins, however he caught them and using water from the waterfall he made himself a protective dome. He rapidly punched the interior of the dome, sending ice darts at Korra, she used flips and spins to avoid them but one grazed her cheek, she then tried knocking them away but another grazed her side. In order to protect herself, she releases all the water she had stored and used it to make an ice wall. She then moved the water behind Tarrlok, hitting him with a block of ice and sending him through the wall and into the council chambers. Tarrlok was barely able to hold onto the rail and stop himself from falling to the ground below.

"Still think that I'm a half-baked Avatar?" Korra challenged, using a stream of water aimed at his chin to knock him to the ground. Korra jumped down after him, freezing water around her hands into ice blades.

"What are you going to do now? You're all out of water and you're not skilled enough to control water that I'm already bending!"

Tarrlok shrank back in fear as Korra ran toward him and lunged. All of a sudden she stopped, her entire body suddenly went a blaze with pain, every muscle and vein in her body protesting against this foreign force.

Korra fell to her knees, her body still contorting against her will as she looked up with fear, "you're in my way Avatar, and you need to be removed."

"You're, you're a bloodbender!"

"Very observant."

Korra continued to struggle against her invisible bonds, "It's not a full moon" her body pulsed in pain again, "How- how are you doing this?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He answered cryptically.

He lifted her off of the ground threw her across the room, causing her to strike a pillar. As she lost consciousness she had another vision. She saw a man in a courtroom, his eyes bulged, it then changed to Sokka, his arm bent back as he grimaced in pain from being affected bloodbending. Toph tried to stop the criminal but she too had her arm bend back through bloodbending. The criminal looked back with a wicked smile as he looked at Avatar Aang, trying to resist against the effects.

When Korra awoke she discovered that Tarrlok had tied her up and thrown her in the back of a truck.

"Where are you taking me!" she cried.

"Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You will never see it again!"

Korra snarled at him but the Tarrlok just snorted and slammed the door shut.

"You can't do this!" she screamed, feeling the vehicle begin to move, "let me out! GARH!"

Korra was left roaring like an animal as the truck drove away from city hall.

Little did Tarrlok and Korra know, but Silver, deep beneath the streets of Ba Sing Se had sensed her student's distress.

Tarrlok was now prey and Silver was the hunter.

**Tarrlok is in trouble now! Adapting the fight scene to only have Korra use water bending wasn't as hard as i thought but it was still tricky so i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Chapter: The Hunt**

**Silver returns to Republic city and begins trying to find Korra. We meet her animal guide and gain a little bit of insight into the darker side of bending. Also we learn never to ignore Silver!**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. ****Silver/Korra/Bolin.**

**2. Silvorra.**

**3. Makorra and Borra.**

**4. Linver. **

**5. Silver/Korra/Asami.**

**I didn't add comments this time around since despite all the votes i got The positions hadn't changed since yesterday. A little boring i know but nothing i can do.**

**Chapter 17 is out tomorrow. Hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	17. Chapter 17: The Hunt

******Chapter 17 woo!**

**With episode so close now im really excited!**

**Special Thanks to Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Angry Nazar and Mangyekomasta510.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 17: The Hunt

Silver had opted out of returning to Republic City with Lin on the train, she instead called her old friend, Fenrir.

The tradition of the Avatar having an animal guide was started many generations after the start of the Avatar Cycle, but Silver wouldn't be left out. Her animal guide was a Hawk Wolf, essentially a Wolf with the wings and tail of a giant hawk; he was also a big one, around the size of Naga. Fenrir was a mortal being, he had passed on many years ago but Silver could still call on his spirit to aid her.

Fenrir travelled faster than the train when in flight and the two found themselves back in Republic City at around 10am the next day, two hours after Lin would have boarded the train home. Wasting no time, she flew back into the sky to head to the island, however a large collection of police airships and the distinctive roar of Naga drew her attention to city hall.

She flew over the hall before landing, leaving Fenrir to sit in the early morning sun while she spoke with Saikhan.

"What happened here?" Silver asked him, she then noticed Naga, "and why have you captured Korra's Polar Bear Dog?"

Saikhan just waved her off, "We are very busy, this is a police matter so please leave it to us" he said clearly bored. Silver kicked him hard in the groin and watched as he mewled and groaned pathetically on the floor, "Are you going to answer me Lieutenant?" she said to the man Saikhan had been speaking to.

"Uh, there was an attack here last night, signs of two waterbenders fighting. A witness testimony claims that Avatar Korra came to speak to Councilman Tarrlok very late last night. We also took a statement from Tarrlok, claiming that he and Korra were involved in some kind of skirmish with the Equalists, he claims they have left the city with the Avatar after one of them was injured."

"Korra would never leave willingly without Naga…Why do you believe one of them was injured?"

"Well the Tarrlok said he fought them with the Avatar miss, we also found some blood drops in the councilman's office."

As it turned out, Tenzin and Tarrlok had already spoken earlier and Tarrlok had received healing for an electrical burn before going home. An equalist mask and glove lay on the floor and one of their signature bolas was wrapped around a pillar.

Silver nodded in thanks to the Lieutenant then left for Tarrlok's office, ordering Fenrir to circle the area. Inside the office she found some more officers and the witness, Tarrlok's assistant. Silver ignored the officer's demands for identification and inspected the floor by the window. She found several drops of dry blood and a few hairs; she knew they both belonged to Korra. Equalists didn't use bladed weapons; nothing they had could draw blood…

"There were no equalists…this was a fight between Tarrlok and Korra…"

She stood up and marched over to the assistant.

"You. You were here last night, you saw Tarrlok and Korra together?" she asked impatiently.

The assistant looked at Silver with a bewildered expression, "Well yes, the Avatar came here late last night to speak with the councilman, she was quite upset."

"About what?"

"The new anti-equalist laws most likely, they did cause quite a stir."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "New laws? Why would people be against Anti-equalist laws?"

"Well the law forbids you from being a member of the Equalists or even an associate of theirs, it also demands that all non-benders be in their homes after nightfall"

"What? The council actually passed that? That's not anti-equalist its anti-equality! Surely they realise they are just pushing people toward the equalists." Silver said, completely blown away by the profound stupidity of the government.

"Well the law passed by a landslide, only Councilman Tenzin disagreed."

"Maybe if the council had listened you wouldn't be in this mess! Now you believe Korra came to confront Tarrlok, why would they suddenly be attacked by equalists, right in city hall?" Silver asked.

"Maybe some of them followed the Avatar and thought to eliminate two enemies in one go." The assistant suggested.

"Korra wouldn't lose to a few equalists… which means Tarrlok must have done something, he left the equalist gear as evidence to cover his tracks!" Silver didn't wait for a response, instead she jumped out the window and glided down, landing on Fenrir and flying off.

When Silver arrived in Republic City a couple of weeks ago she had made it a point to gather informants in the city, she was about to visit one. She jumped off Fenrir and landed in an alley between two warehouses on the docks, waiting for her was a hooded man, his face hidden behind a scarf and factory goggles.

"Do you have anything on Councilman Tarrlok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, quite a lot actually, rumour has it he's moving to take over the city, use the fear of Amon and his band of misfits to trick people into taking the lesser of two evils." The man said, his voice deep to match his bulky appearance.

"What about underground connections, allies or people closely connected to him."

"We got one, a thief that got banged up for robbing the wrong estate, Tarrlok made him a deal, he pretends to be an Equalist and feed him info and he goes free."

"Tarrlok actually hired a random thief to spy for him." Silver began to wonder on this man's sanity.

"No no, not some random thief. We all call him Slicky the Rat, if he can't talk his way in or out then he finds another way, ain't no better at breaking and entering. Broke out of jail so many times they chucked him in the high security place just outside the city, they call it Ozai's drop, so named cause it's were the old fire lord got locked up after the city was built and he was moved there from the Fire Nation, it's built right on the edge of the cliff."

"Where is Slicky now?" Silver asked.

"Just up the road actually, the warehouse, second from the left of the pier, it's only a bleeding Equalist hideout. He was assigned there by the masked guy himself, I reckon he got figured out but they didn't want to knock him off since he's a non-bender."

Silver's head was always left spinning from trying to interpret the odd informant but thanked him none-the-less and went on her way.

In the warehouse, she found a large number of workers and one in particular was scurrying along the catwalks above her. Being careful not to be noticed, she hovered up and abducted him. She dropped him behind the warehouse and pushed him up against the wall.

"Hello Slicky."

"How do you know who I am."

"I'm looking for a place Tarrlok would dump people; I think he has a friend of mine." Silver said, calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Let's not play games." Silver said, her voice suddenly becoming dark. She stepped away from him but Slicky found himself unable to move. "Did you know that the human body has over 200 bones and about 6 quarts of blood." Slicky nodded in fear, "Oh really? Did you know that there is pure water in blood, along with iron. And did you also know that bones are partly made of minerals, specifically ones that can be used by earthbenders?"

Slicky was terrified now.

"I can use earthbending and Waterbending to tear you bones apart and boil your blood, I can leave you a bloody carcass with a thought and then move on to another informant, do you want that?"

"NONO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Slicky caved in and spilled everything he knew about Tarrlok, as well as any places he would take a prisoner.

"Good boy, now to make sure you don't tell anyone about me…"

Slicky screamed as Silver put her hand on his head, his vision went white and he slumped to the floor unconscious. Silver had wiped his memory and knocked him out.

Tarrlok would not be so lucky, but first she had to find Korra.

**Well thats a the last chapter before episode 9 (hopefully)**

**Little glimpse into the darker possiblities of earthbending near the end. Bloodbending won't be the only dark art in use.**

**Took me a while to think of an animal guide that i liked for Silver, so i just combined my favourite animals.**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Silvorra. The knowledge that she's on top will greatly speed up her hunt XD.**

**2. Makorra. This one is an insatiable little survivor, has he ever left the top 5?**

**3. Borra. Hang in there Bolin!**

**4. Korsami. Femslash everywhere!**

**5. Linorra. Wut? Why did this pairing get so popular all of a sudden?**

**And thats the top 5**

**Another long week of waiting though we only have to do it twice more, once for episode 10 next week and once for episodes 11 and 12 which will be running together on the 23rd june.**

**Please don't put any spoilers for ep 9 in the Pms or reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this and keep on reading!**

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18: Out of the Past Pt 1

******Finally I got to start writing episode 9! This will have three parts as well, Korra will be appearing in the third part. Tarrlok will be meeting his fate afterward.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Angry Nazar, Mangyekomasta510 and biblequizforever.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 18: Out of the Past Pt. 1

Lin arrived back in Republic City in the afternoon; her train had fewer occupants and stopped at fewer locations, shaving a good two hours off her long trip. As soon as the doors opened, Lin bolted from the train, running full pelt toward her old police station.

A radio on the train was broadcasting a news story about Korra being abducted by Equalists and immediately Lin knew why Silver was acting so strangely. The news story had also included that Team Korra had been arrested on allegations of impeding justice. Lin would need them back.

Any police officers that had noticed her were too scared to object as she marched toward the cell of Asami Sato. With one swift motion the door gave way and Lin appeared in the cell.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, I'm busting you out." She said, already turning to leave.

Asami gathered her wits and said, "Thanks, I owe you." Before following after her saviour.

Meanwhile Mako, Tahno and Bolin were having a problem.

"Are you done yet?" Mako said grouchily as he waited for his brother to finish urinating in the corner.

"Cover your ears! I can't go with you two listening." Bolin complained.

Tahno rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to waterbend it out of you?" he asked sarcastically.

"You can do that?" Bolin asked excitedly, missing the sarcasm.

"Yes Bolin, I studied long and hard all my life to master the art of peebending!"

"Really!"

"NO" Tahno snapped. As he yelled, their cell door was punched in by a familiar face.

Lin stood in the doorway bored as Asami rushed to kiss her boyfriend.

"Asami!" Mako gasped at the sight of her, eagerly returning her embrace and kiss.

Bolin went red in the face, "Ahh! A little privacy please!"

"Are you alright?" Mako asked her, completely ignoring Bolin.

"I'm fine! It's good to see you."

Lin grew impatient, "Hate to break up your lover's reunion, but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her."

The four teens instantly looked at her, each wearing an expression of fear and disbelief.

"No. No, she can't be gone!" Mako yelled, unable to believe Korra could be caught.

Lin ignored the emotion and turned to leave, "Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue."

The newly reassembled Team Korra (lacking only its leader) marched into Tenzin's office to find the airbender on the phone. Seeing his new guests, he decided to cut the phone call short.

"I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." He hung up the phone and addressed Lin, "Lin? When did you get back from Ba Sing Se? Where is Avatar Silver? And you four!" he pointed toward the four teens, "you should be in prison! A prison break will not help your cases!"

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra" Lin said, cutting off his speech, "As for Silver, she left Ba Sing Se before me on her animal guide Fenrir."

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked anxiously.

Tenzin looked at his hands, "I've been on the phone all morning, but- nothing yet."

"We need Naga!" Tahno suggested, "She can track Korra."

"We did have Naga in custody but she was released by a Hawk Wolf, an animal thought to be extinct."

Lin didn't look surprised, "That was Fenrir."

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked.

Lin thought for a moment before coming up with an answer, "My guess is the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city."

"Underground…" Asami said, "Just like my father's secret factory. Figures."

Bolin's eyes widened a little, "Yeah! Yeah, that makes sense! When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel!"

"I know where to start looking! Come on!" Mako shouted, heading for the door.

As she watched the young ones leave, Lin turned to Tenzin, "Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too. We'll need back up, we should get your mother and Zuko"

"No Lin, they are old and retired, we have Silver helping as well, wherever she is. Let's bring them all home, Lin." Tenzin answered her, showing his families trademark determination.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the same alley that Mako and Korra had chased through when trying to rescue Bolin before the Revelation. It seemed like eons ago now…

Mako pointed toward it, "The truck with Bolin took off down this alley." The group moved on to the next intersection.

"Which way?" Asami asked.

"Hmm. This way kinda… smells familiar." Bolin mumbled.

"That's helpful." Tahno said sarcastically.

Lin stamped her foot on the ground to use seismic sense, detecting what she wanted, "There's a tunnel nearby." She informed them and they all followed her to an embankment. They slid down and found a gate covering a large tunnel.

"There!" shouted Mako.

They all approached the gate and Lin inspected the ground, "Motorcycle tracks." She stated, examining the lines left by the bikes in the mud. Without hesitating, she metalbended the gate out of the way. Team Korra entered the tunnel and began to go deeper in.

"Korra has to be in there…somewhere" Mako muttered, lighting a fireball in his hand to light the way. Before long they reached an intersection.

"Let's try this way." Mako suggested as he set of down one tunnel.

Asami looked doubtful, "And what if Korra's not down there?"

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her!" Mako snapped. Asami felt hurt and dropped back a little so she was walking beside Bolin.

"Hey, is Mako alright?" Asami asked him, "He seems really worried about Korra."

"Yeah, we all are!" Bolin answered simply.

"I know, but- he's your brother. Do you think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?"

Bolin was really nervous now, "W-What! No! That's- just gossip, where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming outta your mouth right now. Heh…" he lied unconvincingly.

"What do you know, Bolin? Come on, spill it." She said, knowing there was more to this.

Bolin was sweating now. "Nothing! I mean- there was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed, but-"

"They- Kissed?" Asami was completely speechless.

"Believe me, I was upset too, but- I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything." Bolin had regained his composure and was able to speak properly again.

"I doubt that." Asami whispered to herself. Asami decided right then and there that she had to sort out her feelings. In her mind she pictured Mako, smiling at her and waving. The image made her heart beat quicker and she smiled and blushed.

"I'm definitely in love with Mako" she thought. She should have left it there but continued, creating the same mental image but this time it was Korra that smiled and waved. Asami was shocked to see that, even though they were weaker, the same things happened. Her heart sped up, her face reddened a bit and she found herself smiling. "I guess I'm in love with Korra too…" the Sato princess thought.

**Through in a little Korsami and Masami at the end to help end the chapter. Next Chapter will have them discovering Tarrlok's dastardly deeds.**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Makorra and Borra. The two brothers tied to first place!**

**2. Tahnorra and Silvorra. Another tie, will Tahno prevail over Silver?**

**3. Korsami. Yay! fits my ending XD**

**4. Mako/Korra/Asami. This will be a weird one to write...**

**5. Linzen. Lin still holds this spot but her partner changed...i'm putting this here since it got votes but it's unlikely that i'll change the Canon pairing on this one.**

**And Thats the top 5!**

**Chapter 19 will be part 2 and i'll release it tomorrow, part 3 on tuesday, Silver and Tarrloks chapter on wednesday and then 3 original chapters to tide you over till the new episode!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19: Out of the Past Pt 2

******Okay! Chapter 19 and the 2nd part of the episode 9 adaptation!**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers; Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Mangyekomastar510, Tish246 and Rikachan101!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 19: Out of the Past Pt. 2

Team Korra continued to walk down the tunnels toward the Equalist base, Asami was locked in her own little world when Lin suddenly shouted "Hide!"

Team Korra hid behind a pillar as several Equalists on motorcycles came by; one flipped a switch and revealed a secret tunnel in the wall. The riders entered it and the door closed behind them. As soon as she was sure that the equalists were gone, Lin metalbended the tunnel open again and the infiltrators snuck in, allowing it to close behind them again.

A short way down the tunnel was a makeshift tram station with three tunnels leading away. An equalist supervisor watched as several others loaded a tram with crates.

"That tram goes to the training camp." The supervisor informed them before it went speeding down the left tunnel. As it left, another tram arrived from the centre tunnel. "Everything was delivered to the prison, sir." The driver informed the supervisor as the two walked away together.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra." Tenzin whispered.

Lin nodded, "We need to get down that tunnel"

The metalbender signalled the group to follow her as she ran toward the newly arrived tram. Once they were all on board, Lin started the tram and they all went speeding back down the tunnel. When the two equalists on the other side of the tunnel noticed the incoming tram, they moved to greet it only to find it empty. At that moment, the two confused equalists were pulled into the tunnel by a pair of metal coils.

Lin knocked them against a wall and tied them up, turning to Bolin and Asami.

"You two keep an eye on them." Lin used her Seismic Sense to detect her captured officers but was unable to find Korra.

"My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"I don't see her yet."

Tahno, Mako, Lin and Tenzin continued into the prison to find Korra. As they rounded a corner, two equalists attacked, throwing bolas to capture them. Tenzin used a burst of air to send the bolas and their throwers into a wall. In his anger at not having found Korra yet, Mako grabbed one of them and pinned him to the wall, pulling of his mask.

"Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her!" he roared in anger, Tahno readying an ice spike as a threat.

A moment later, Lin emerged from down the hall with her now powerless officers in tow.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is she!" Mako shouted, a hand of flame now poised to punch their captive.

The equalist trembled, "We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack city hall. Tarrlok's lying."

"What?" Mako was dumbfounded, Tahno looked equally surprised.

"Then where is Korra?" asked the ex-wolf bat.

Lin knew what she would have to do. Raising her foot to stamp the ground, Lin's eyes flashed blue for a moment as she gathered the energy that Silver had given her, activating her augmented Seismic sense. Her vision was instantly filled by a massive image of all of Republic City, every room and building as well as the location of every citizen.

"Korra isn't in Republic City, I couldn't find Silver, Naga, Fenrir or Amon either." She said, greatly fatigued by her use of the enhanced sense.

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked.

"Because he has Korra! He fooled us all!" Tenzin exclaimed. Suddenly, a siren begins to sound throughout the base. Realizing that they've been discovered, Team Korra and the officers ran to meet up with Bolin and Asami. They all boarded the tram and sent it speeding down the tracks toward the station from before. Noticing several Equalists preparing to follow them, Bolin used his earthbending to collapse the tunnel behind them, preventing pursuit.

"Try to chi block that fools!" he boasted. Meanwhile Lin, standing at the front of the Tram noticed Amon's lieutenant and a small army of Equalists and Mecha tanks waited for them. Thinking fast Lin bends a rail down from the ceiling, causing the tram to be redirected toward the surface with herself and Bolin making holes in the various ceilings they met to allow them through, eventually reaching the surface as the morning sun rises.

Team Avatar immediately left for City Hall, calling for Chief Saikhan and the other council members to meet them.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin said.

"Chief." Lin said, addressing Saikhan.

"Lin"

At that moment, Tarrlok finally arrived, feigning worry, "Have you news of Avatar Korra?"

"We do." Tenzin turned to point at him, "You kidnapped her Tarrlok!"

Tarrlok played innocent, "I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act! I already explained: Equalists attacked us and took her!" he lied; trying to get out of the hole he'd dug himself.

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night" Tenzin shouted, "You planted the evidence, didn't you?

"That is a ridiculous accusation!" Tarrlok shouted.

"It's true!" said a small voice from the balcony above. Partly hidden behind a pillar was Tarrlok's assistant, the same one that was with him when Korra came to confront the councilman. "He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense!" Tarrlok roared, his assistant hiding further behind the pillar, "everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced Liar!"

The assistant shuddered, "I'm not lying! One of the Avatar's friends, the one with white hair, she investigated the crime scene this morning and confirmed that it was you before disappearing!"

"That's why Silver's been missing! She must have gone to find out where Tarrlok is keeping Korra!" Tahno said, he had to admit that he had feared Silver was part way responsible for the disappearance, he felt bad about it now…

"Why did you wait until now to 'fess up?" Lin asked the assistant.

"I was terrified to tell because…Because Tarrlok is a bloodbender!" everyone looked at the councilman in shock, "He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

Tenzin took up a battle stance, "Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra!"

Lin took up a similar battle stance as they both prepared to attack, Tarrlok's eyes bulging. They attempted to use their bending to attack but Tarrlok took control of them through bloodbending, within a few minutes, all the council members and Team Korra were grunting and groaning in pain, being bloodbent until one by one they dropped unconscious. A short time later they regained consciousness, but Tarrlok was already gone, Lin approached the still out cold Tenzin.

"Wake up!" she yelled, giving him a hard slap across the face, causing him to jolt awake. He noticed Tahno helping the council members up, Bolin pacing around and Mako helping Asami up.

"Gotta hand it to you Tahno, you pulled through back there." Bolin offered a word of praise to his newest team mate. Tahno gave him a cocky grin before returning to helping the council members.

"What did Tahno do?" Asami asked, still dazed.

"He was able to resist Tarrlok just enough to avoid losing consciousness, once Tarrlok was gone he woke us up." Mako answered her with a smile.

"I would have done so sooner but it took me a few minutes to get back my energy so I could move, I've got to thank Silver and Katara. If they hadn't trained me, who knows when we'd have woken up!" Tahno was showing an unusual amount of humility, a good sign that he was changing for the better.

"We have to go after him!" Saikhan alerted them.

"No, have the force guard the city, leave Korra and Tarrlok to Silver, she has probably already found her." Lin told him, somehow knowing that Silver would get the younger Avatar home safetly.

**This Chapter was a bit longer than the last one. Chapter 20 and the final part of Out of the past will be the longest chapter i've ever written and will be Korra's story from the episode.**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Silvorra. Silver won't make a reappearance till the end of next chapter and chapter 21 but it don't stop her getting votes!**

**2. Borra. Hurray! Bolin gets some appreciation! **

**3. Makorra and Tahnorra. I know someone who will be somewhat pleased by this...**

**4. Korsami and Linver. Lin/Silver has gained popularity!**

**5. Silvako. Silver and Mako? I'll write it if it wins i guess but Silver doesn't like men...**

**I already have the rest of this books plot sorted out (minus the last 3 episodes) and have plots for two more books, plus season 2 and maybe 3. Depending on what happens, This story may end up having 6-7 books of around thirty chapters each.**

**Book 1 will likely end on the 30th June and Korra's final pairing will be declared at the beginning of book 2. Extra chapters will be released that will be Date Chapters between her and her possible partners, only the top 5 pairings at the end of book 1 will get dates!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as i love writing it!**

**Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Out of the Past Pt 3

******My longest chapter yet! This is the final part of Out of the past!**

**Special Thanks to Angry Nazar, jaguar jenny, Tish246, Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Mangyekomasta510 and Biblequizforever for reviewing!**

**I do not own Avatar **

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 20: Out of the Past Pt. 3

How long had it been? How long since Tarrlok had used his infernal bloodbending to pick up Korra and thrown her into this metal box. She had screamed, shouted and cursed Tarrlok with everything she had. Without water she couldn't bend, though she doubted Fire or Earth would have helped her here.

After a few hours of silence, Korra reflected on her time in the spirit world. She had spoken to Aang but only briefly, he had told her something but she had forgotten what…

"Aang!" Korra said aloud, realising she could meditate and try to contact him. She assumed a mediating position and inhaled deeply, within a few moments, Korra lost herself in a vision.

An adult Aang stood in the street of Republic City, an Adult Toph and her police force approaching him.

"What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control." Toph said, irritated by her old friends presence.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang was being serious, whoever this guy was, he was a major threat.

Toph smiled, "fine. Follow me Twinkletoes."

Aang looked embarrassed, "Toph, I'm forty years old. D'you think you could stop with the nicknames?"

Toph was already walking away, turning her head to say, " 'Fraid not." Aang grimaced and followed her, the small group entering a restaurant. They eventually stopped in front of a table.

Toph pointed at him before declaring, "It's over! You're under arrest Yakone!"

Yakone didn't look bothered in the slightest, "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be, a man could enjoy his lunch in peace." Toph metalbended a cable around his wrist and pulled him forward, knocking over the table. Her officers moved to tie his arms behind his back.

"What's the big idea!" Yakone said angrily.

"We have a dozen witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang informed him.

"Take him away." Ordered Toph.

As Yakone was led away, he turned to speak to his captors, "I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me. And I'll beat this one, too!"

At that moment, Korra snapped out of her trance, "Whoa." Korra breathed looking up to the ceiling, "I finally connected with you, Aang. But- what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice…" Korra inhaled yet again and continued her meditation.

This time, the vision was one she partly recognised. Aang was at Yakone's Trial. A young female lawyer stepped forward to speak for the prosecution.

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims and they will tell you Yakone has maintained his grip on the underground world by using an ability that has been illegal for decades." She turned to the council, "Bloodbending."

Sokka narrowed his eyes as Yakone's lawyer rose to speak, "The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit."

The vision flashed forward, showing the council returning from their deliberations.

"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict."

"In my years, I've encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind." He turned to look at Toph. "Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, singlehandedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison."

Sokka pounded his gavel, sealing the decision. Yakone's lawyer scrunched up some paper in annoyance as his client slowly stood. He gave an evil grin as his eyes bulged. Sokka suddenly cried out in pain, his body contorting from bloodbending, a moment later the other council members became affected to. Toph tried to stop Yakone with metalbending but he just bloodbended her unconscious. Yakone laughed as he turned to see Aang behind him, struggling against the bloodbending before he too lost consciousness.

Korra's breathing became deeper and more ragged as she delved further into the vision.

Yakone was aboard a cart heading away from the court, meanwhile Aang regained consciousness by using the non-continuous version of the Avatar state, immediately chasing after Yakone on an Air Scooter. Yakone gasps as Aang used a wind blade to severe the reigns of the ostrich horse pulling the cart. The cart went out of control and fell on its side before it skidded to a halt.

The enraged bloodbender burst from the upturned vehicle and bloodbent the Avatar to the ground.

"This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good!" he laughed maniacally.

Aang groaned in pain as his body contorted. Suddenly, he entered the Avatar State and broke the bloodbender's hold on him. He earthbent a cone of rock around Yakone, immobilizing him, he then placed a hand on the man's head and heart.

"I'm taking away your bending- for good."

Korra snapped out of the vision, still breathing heavily. "Aang, this whole time. You were trying to warn me about Tarrlok."

"_Beneath the temple in Republic City lies a chamber, it will only open to the Avatar and you may find some interesting things in there that may help you."_

Aang's words echoed in her head, he had told her that before she left the spirit world, she had forgotten it for some reason. Just then she heard a door open above her and Tarrlok came storming down the stairs to where her box was.

"My life is a disaster now, thanks to you!" he said furiously.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?" The captive Avatar taunted, Tarrlok growled and turned to leave, "And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon." Tarrlok froze.

"You're Yakone's son."

"I was his son, but in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's saviour. But you- you ruined everything!" he roared.

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go." Korra told him.

"Oh no, No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you are coming as my hostage."

Korra was getting scared, "What makes you think I'll just go quietly!"

"You'll do whatever I say, after a visit from the White Lotus…" Tarrlok ran back up the stairs.

"What! Tarrlok get back here! UGH!" Korra banged harder than ever against the metal box, she would not be made a slave by this man.

Tarrlok smiled at the fear in her voice but his smile soon vanished as he reached the top of the stairs.

Standing there was Amon and his Lieutenant, surrounded by a small group of Equalists.

"Amon!" the former councilman yelled, the listening Korra gasped.

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon's lieutenant and chi-blockers took battle stances.

"You fool!" Tarrlok yelled, "You've never faced bending like mine!"

Tarrlok used his bloodbending to incapacitate the chi-blockers, causing them to crumple to the floor, leaving only Amon standing, seemingly unaffected. The Equalist leader began to walk forward, Tarrlok gasped and redoubled his efforts, this time Amon had some difficulty but continued none-the-less.

"What- what are you?" the bloodbender muttered fearfully.

"I'm the solution."

Amon grabbed Tarrlok's arm and twisted him around until Amon was behind him, Amon placed his hands at his neck and forehead. Korra heard Tarrlok groan and slump to the ground, now devoid of bending. The other chi-blockers regained their strength and stood up.

"Leave him here. You four retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." Amon ordered his men as he left the cabin. Korra's eyes widened as she began to look around in panic, looking at the bars above her and then to her armband.

She slipped of the blue cloth and swung it over the bar, waiting until she heard the Lieutenant charge his batons before hoisting herself up. She feigned a grunt of pain as the electricity went coursing through the box. Once it stopped a chi-blocker opened the box to see what they assumed was an out cold Korra.

They were wrong.

Korra dashed out, her speed augmented by her terror. She quickly makes it outside to see Amon staring at the sky, as if waiting for something. He noticed her and gave chase.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her!" he yelled to his subordinates as they came out after her. Korra waterbended the snow at her feet to create icicles, forcing the lesser equalists to stay put. Amon continued to chase her to the edge of the mountain slope, unable to follow her as she used her bending to snowboard to the bottom.

On the way down, Korra tripped over a tree root and went flying into a large tree. Snow fell from its branches on top of the dazed Korra, losing consciousness. Before she blacked out she had a new vision, she saw a slightly younger Silver standing in a house filled with bodies, staring down sadly at one of a male with white hair.

Not long later, Naga found Korra and licked her face, waking her gently.

"Naga. You came looking for me. Good girl." Korra hugged her polar bear dog, slowly slumping herself into the saddle on her back. As Naga headed back to Republic City, Korra looked up to see what looked like a wolf flying toward the cabin.

Team Korra was riding over the city with Oogi when they heard a distinctive roar.

"That sounds like Naga! Down there!" Mako yelled.

Korra groaned slightly as the sky bison landed in front of her. The whole group dismounted, Lin and Tenzin at the front as they ran toward Korra.

"Korra! Oh, thank goodness." Tenzin breathed, relieved they had found her.

"Where's Tarrlok? Or Silver? How did you get away?"

Mako pushed past them both, "Give her some space!" he yelled, pulling Korra into his arms and carrying her away Bridal style. Asami looked on, conflicted as Mako spoke to Korra.

"I was so worried! Are you all right?" he asked gently, setting her down in Oogi's saddle.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're all here." She whispered as the others boarded Oogi, leaving Lin to guide back Naga.

"You're safe now." Said Tenzin as the young Avatar passed out.

Meanwhile at the Cabin, the equalists waited impatiently in their truck as their leader was speaking with their 'guest'. And it wasn't Tarrlok.

The bloodbender regained consciousness in the very cell he had thrown Korra in, but this time the door was left open and he was not restrained.

"I believe that completes our deal." Amon said, turning to another figure just out of sight.

Tarrlok noticed the white haired girl approaching Amon and at him on the shoulder.

"Indeed it does Amon. You helped me find Korra and gave me Tarrlok so I'll keep your secret until after your revolution has ended, whether you win or lose."

Amon nodded and left, leaving Silver and Tarrlok alone together.

The Huntress had caught her prey.

**Next Chapter, Silver will make a long awaited return to the spotlight, but will Tarrlok make her an offer she can't refuse?**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Makorra and Tahnorra. These two have burst with popularity! I know someboy who will be cheering**

**2. Silvorra. Silver has left the top 3 in weeks...**

**3. Korsami and Borra. The number of ties i get is worrying...**

**4. Linver. i keep writing this as Liver by mistake XD**

**5. Zutara. I think zuko and Katara are a little old for a hook up, bet Katara's bloodbending would be useful here...**

**Amon and Silver go way back to before Amon was all dark and anti-bender...We'll find out exactly what their relationship is after the finale.**

**Next Chapter will be dark and will also start to foreshadow the next book. Book 2: Heart will be released at the beginning of July.**

**Hope your enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Vengeance

******Right! Chapter 21! That's 21 days in a row i've updated!**

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed yesterday; Rikachan101, Xanimeumkie, Jokermask18, Mangyeko, Angry Nazar and Tish246**

**I do not own Avatar, if I did, there'd be new episodes everyday and Silver would be Canon**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 21: Vengeance 

Silver looked down at Tarrlok for a moment, her expression was unreadable but her eyes were filled with hatred.

"You hurt Korra." She stated, her voice radiated with hatred.

"She got in my way and in the way of my order. As have you Avatar Silver." The defeated ex-councilman said angrily.

Silver's eyes flashed with surprise, "How do you know who I am?" The only people who knew her identity as the First Avatar were Team Korra. Tarrlok didn't answer but instead pulled something from his sleeve and threw it at Silver. She caught it effortlessly and opened her hand to examine it.

It was a tile from a Pai Sho game. A white lotus tile.

Its petals had been repainted black and the underside had the symbol of a red eye.

"So the Order of the White Lotus has sided with him…" Silver whispered sadly. She felt a tear come to her eye as she pocketed the tile.

Tarrlok spoke again, knowing full well that Silver was planning to kill him. "If you promise to spare my life…I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Silver looked away from him, she couldn't let this slime ball escape but… "Fine, answer my questions and you live. First, what are your orders from the masters?"

"I was meant to establish a Bender dominated hierarchy in Republic City, I was then meant to keep an eye on Korra once she arrived."

"Why create a Bender Hierarchy here?" Silver was finding it hard piecing it all together.

"Our goal is to create a single world order with our order as the government and the Avatar as the Queen or Empress; we adapted Dai Lee inventions so we could control Korra if she went against us." Tarrlok may have been put in charge of Republic City, but he was still small fry if the person she thought was in control was in fact the mastermind.

"So this was all a rule the world, benders on top plan. How boring…" Silver had come across much more fun conspiracies before.

"Okay last question, what were you going to do with Korra before we rescued her?"

Tarrlok gulped, she wouldn't like this part. "I was ordered by the Masters to take Korra to a hidden location, I don't even know where it is, I just had to drop her off in the clearing in the forest a few miles east of here."

"And what would happen to her at this hidden location?" Silver asked, crossing her arms.

"They would use our newest technique to bind her to our will, or at least the Grandmaster's will."

"A new technique, I'm fascinated. How does it work?" Silver was really starting to scare Tarrlok now.

"A special brand, it's been treated so that whoever is branded with it must obey every command of the person who's chi was imprinted on the brand. Unlike hypnotism, the recipient can still think and act on their own, however trying to resist an order causes immense pain."

"So you plan to burn your cruelty into Korra, steal her will and freedom forever, condemn her to slavery and torture and bring the whole world to its knees for something as cliché as ruling the planet? I am not happy."

Silver raised a hand and tightened it into a fist. With a land crack, a bone in Tarrlok's left leg shattered, leaving the man screaming in pain.

"How- How did you do that!" he whimpered pathetically.

"Bonebending. Bones contain minerals for earthbending just like blood has water for waterbending, I can also breathbend or nervebend. As it turns out, your puny brain sends little electrical pulses through your body, telling it to move or making you feel things, since those signals are basically like tiny bolts of lightning, I can redirect them, it's a much more effective form of puppetry than bloodbending since you can't resist it. Bloodbending is much better for healing, or hurting…"

Silver swept her other hand up, causing the blood in Tarrlok's one good leg to freeze and burst out of him in the form of bloody icicles, making him scream in pain. Tired of him screaming, Silver used nervebending to clap Tarrlok's hand over his own mouth, muffling his screams.

"I've demonstrated the darker forms of Water, Earth and Firebending but I've neglected to show you the dark airbending. It's called breathbending, it allows me to control air that is inside your body, sort of like how bloodbending lets you control the water in the body. With it I can expand your body and cause it to explode! It's very messy, that's why I prefer to do things the other way, I suck all the air out of you, making a mini vacuum that will cause your body to compress until it there isn't a single empty space in your entire body, less messy but infinitely more painful." Silver readied her hands to perform the move.

Tarrlok used his free hand to pull the nervebent one way from his mouth, "Please, you promised you wouldn't kill me!"

"I lied."

Silver pulled all the air out of Tarrlok, within minutes his body began to suck itself in, crushing his bones and organs and causing the odd spurt of blood from a rip in his skin. Silver didn't bother watching, she just turned and left. Once outside, Silver used her bending to bury the cabin deep beneath the earth, finally ending the life of Councilman Tarrlok.

Fenrir was stood beside her as she watched the place sink. "All of his locations where destroyed by either me or Amon. He had so many it would have taken a few days to rescue Korra alone…good thing Amon was willing to help, even if we are enemies." She said to her old friend. Fenrir growled in response and Silver jumped on his back, the two then flew back to Republic City.

**A bit of foreshadowing for Book 2 here, the Black Lotus and the Red Eye will become more significant then. I was going to make Tarrlok's death harsher and more graphic but I felt that it didn't fit well with Silver's personality (Even her Darker side isn't quite that evil!) however i hope you like it all the same.**

**I made up Breathbending, Bonebending and Nervebending so they aren't canon. Anyway Moral of the Chapter: Don't mess with Silver's friends.**

**Next Chapter: Korra will take the Trials of Mastery to see if she is truly a fully realised Water Spirit.**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Mako/Korra/Tahno. It went from a tie between them to a threeway!**

**2. Bolin/Korra/Silver. Not a bad idea...If there's any male that Silver could tolerate it'd be Bolin.**

**3. Silvorra. Straight up Silver/Korra. I'm surprised that my OC is so popular.**

**4. Linver. Can you imagine these two trying to work out who wears the pants in there family**

**5. Jinora/Skoochy. Skoochy isn't even in my story...Maybe i'll throw him in as a friend for the Airbender kids...**

**At thats that.**

**BTW I'LL GIVE ANYONE WHO CAN TRANSLATE ANIMA AES A FREE INTERNET COOKIE! XD**

**I must apologise to anyone who voted Tarrlok/Korra or Tarrlok/Silver (there were quite a lot of you), i knew it wasn't going to happen right from the start.**

**Yakone and Tarrlok will be sort of mentioned in future chapters but it will be awhile. If you don't want to wait to find out how Yakone and Tarrlok can bloodbend anytime then send me a Pm or a signed review asking me.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Water Trials

******Another one of my longer chapters. This story so far has 90 reviews and 5500 hits! You guy's rock!**

**Extra Special Thanks goes to my reviewers; Xanimekunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Rikachan101, Digitalwolf808 and TmntEmi.**

**I do not own Avatar. If i did then Tahno would already be in the team.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 22: The Water Trials

Korra slept for two days after she was rescued, before finally awakening fresh and healed. Tahno, Katara and Silver had all visited her in her sleep to heal some injuries but otherwise people had been unable to enter due to the growling Hawk Wolf at the door.

Korra changed into her day clothes (which Asami had kindly repaired) and slid open her door only to be met by the big yellow eyes of Fenrir. Normally Korra would be scared but she could feel that the beast wasn't dangerous so she just slid past and scratched his ear. Fenrir happily groaned before wandering off, flexing his wing as if to ask Korra to follow him.

Fenrir led her to the training grounds were she saw her friends training, Mako and Zuko were exchanging fire blasts, Lin was showing Bolin how to use Seismic Sense, Tahno was learning more advanced healing techniques from Katara and Asami was training with Tenzin, who was in the middle of showing her an archaic airbender fighting style. Korra wolf-whistled to them and they all immediately stopped to look at her.

"Hi guys! Guess I finally woke up!" Korra shouted to them cheerfully.

"KORRA!" they all yelled and rushed to her, packing her into the tightest group hug of her life.

"I just woke up and you're already trying to put me in another coma!" she complained as they slowly began to separate.

"We were really worried about you Korra." Asami said kindly.

"Yeah! You were pretty beat up!" Bolin said eager to find out what had happened.

"I'll say! It took Katara, Tahno and Silver forever to heal you." Mako said, looking toward Tahno with a smirk.

"That was like my first time healing though! I was meant for fighting not medical stuff!" Tahno complained before turning to smile at Korra, "But by the look of you I'd say I did a good job…" Tahno looked her up and down with a pervy smile.

Korra rolled her eyes, "I'm up here Tahno!" she joked, "Thank you though, and you to Sifu Katara. It feels good to have my energy back after all that! Where's Sifu Silver? I want to start training again."

Katara gave her a worried expression, "Silver has been locked up in that Isolation room the White Lotus built since the evening we found you. She attacked the sentries."

"They locked her up! They'll brainwash her!" Korra said, instantly concerned.

"Calm yourself Korra" Zuko said calmly, "She is in there of her own volition, she locked the door herself and broke the machinery."

"Why?" she asked.

"We don't know," sighed Tenzin, "She helped heal you, went crazy and attacked the sentries, sent a few to the hospital and sent the others back to their compound in the South Pole, she refuses to speak to us, saying she will speak to you first before anyone else."

"You were also supposed to tell me when she awoke" Silver said, appearing behind Korra, "We all need to talk." Silver had updated her outfit, she had previously worn clothes nearly identical to Mako's but now she sported a pair of pale loose slacks, a skin tight pale blue shirt, similar to Korra's and a white overcoat with no sleeves.

The day after Korra was rescued, a news report went out that Tarrlok was behind her kidnapping and was at still at large, however the search was called off almost immediately. They each filled Korra in on the events of the days since her capture, the infiltration of the Equalist HQ, confronting Tarrlok and his escape. Korra then told them about her visions, the fact that Yakone was Tarrlok's father and when Amon appeared.

"How did Amon find you?" Mako asked but Korra just shrugged.

"I told him." Silver said simply. The whole team turned to her like she was crazy.

"You what! What if Amon had captured her!" Tahno yelled.

"Well since you invaded the Equalists only base I think it would be rather easy to find her again, Amon wouldn't dare hurt her as he knows what I'm capable of and if I were you little boy, I'd be careful not to upset the one who saved her life." Silver snapped, she would not be accused of endangering Korra.

Silver then explained how Slicky had spilled the locations of Tarrlok's secret hideouts. Silver realised that it would take too long to such for them alone and knew that Team Korra could not resist bloodbending on this magnitude, so she went to Amon, promising not to reveal his secrets in return for his help in finding Korra. When Amon found her, he used a small bell that Silver had given him to call her.

"What about Tarrlok? Is he in prison?" Korra asked. Team Korra looked amongst themselves, unsure of what to say.

"He's dead, the cabin was hit by an unexpected avalanche, and he was buried alive." Lin said, bluntly.

Korra looked slightly saddened, she didn't want him dead. "I wish we had got him out sooner…"

"You wouldn't if you knew what he had planned for you." Silver said, her voice darkened.

Silver told them how she had interrogated Tarrlok, revealing everything she had found out.

"He would have branded me?" Korra looked scared and angry, "Like some kind of animal! He would have made me a slave!"

"Slaves can choose to disobey, you would have been a puppet, you'd retain your mind and body, but you'd be forced to do everything you were told, a prisoner in your own body." Silver muttered bitterly.

Asami picked up the tile that Silver had got and examined it, "A black lotus…and what's this red eye on the back?"

"Nothing you want to know about yet. Can I have that back please." Silver asked kindly, she knew her anger was upsetting her new friends and had resolved to keep it out of sight around them, Asami handed Silver the tile, which was immediately hidden in her pockets.

"As for what Aang told you about a secret room beneath the temple, I've used Seismic Sense and there is no such room. There are no other temples in Republic City either…I guess we'll ask him tomorrow." Silver smiled, fully returned to her happy self.

Korra's mood brightened, "We're going to the spirit world tomorrow!" she cheered.

"That depends if you can pass your Waterbending Trials…" Silver said.

"Trials? Like a test? Bring them on!" Korra bounced to her feet and ran from the sitting room (dubbed the war room by Lin) to the training yard.

Silver and Team Korra wandered over to the yard much more slowly, finding Korra hopping and somersaulting around like a mad thing, eager to start. Silver took a place in the canopy just up the steps from the field, Katara stood on her right and Tahno on her left. The spectators sat on the other side of the battlefield.

"The Three Trials of Water mastery will determine whether or not you are a true master of water. The first Trial is the test of control and strength. You must cleanly slice through a rock cutting it into 24 pieces with a single water attack, they must be straight cuts not curved. You are permitted to use only the water in the skin that Tahno gave you and ice is forbidden. Are you ready?" Silver announced.

"I was born ready!" Korra yelled confidently, pounding her fist in her palm.

Silver earthbent a massive stone out of the training ground and watched, waiting for Korra's attempt.

"Right so if I can cut 12 lines through it horizontally and then once vertically…that would take two strikes…I could use a cross shaped blast… hmm Okay!" Korra planned her attack.

Korra pulled small amounts of water out of the skin and used them to draw lines on the ground, opting for 5 horizontal lines and 3 vertical ones. The crowd looked on in confusion before Korra pulled the water of the ground, expertly maintaining the shape she had drawn, then sending it at incredible speed toward the boulder. The rock sliced cleanly into 24 pieces. Lin picked up a piece and inspected it before nodding at Silver.

"Looks like you passed the first trial, very clever Korra."

"Can I try that again?" Korra asked dissatisfied.

"Why? You passed perfectly!" Silver said, baffled by Korra's sudden attitude shift.

"Please?" Korra asked again.

Silver just nodded and reassembled the pillar. Korra recollected her water and stored it, she took a deep breath and quickly waterbent the recollected water at the boulder, not shaping it this time. The audience erupted into applause as the boulder once again split perfectly into 24 blocks. Korra smiled as her plan succeeded, after forming the shape once, she was able to instantly recreate it.

Silver stared on dumbfounded, once again repairing the rock and returning it beneath the ground. "Well I think it's safe to assume you've mastered that one. The second trial is the trial of generation, you must generate enough water to fill you water skin. You may only use water within the confines of the battle arena, be creative."

Korra remembered the story Katara had told her about waterbending her own sweat to escape a cage, as well as what Hama told her about water from the flowers and air. From the look Silver was giving her, Korra doubted that she was supposed to pull water from the area, but to actually generate it. She was a Water Spirit now after all…

"Firebenders learned firebending from dragons…they use their own inner energy to create flames since fire is hard to come by in every situation. Maybe I could apply the principal to water!" Korra thought to herself. Concentrating deeply, she tried to imagine her energy flowing into her hand like a river into the sea, Energy was Water, Water was Energy…

The symbol of the Water Tribe appeared on her forehead, glowing brightly before vanishing as a small orb of water appeared, hovering above her palm. The orb grew bigger until it was the size of her head and then doubled in size again, Korra finally stopped the growth and pulled the water into her empty skin (Korra hadn't bothered to recollect her water from the last test). Once again, her teammates applauded wildly as Korra grinned, breathing slowly to calm herself.

"You have to teach me that!" Tahno said, his eyes wide.

"Sorry Tahno but I think that's Avatar only." Katara said, secretly wishing she could do it too.

"Okay, what's the final test?" Korra asked confidently.

Silver waved her arm through the air and a long katana appeared in her hand. "It is the test of healing. You must prove you are able to heal a fatal wound." The first Avatar approached Korra, the sword hanging at her side. Korra backed away in fear.

"You can't be serious!" she yelled, edging further away from the blade.

"Oh, I'm serious. The more squeamish of you may want to look away." Silver raised the blade in front of her before turning it around and plunging it into her own chest. Silver fell to the floor, bleeding heavily, the sword vanishing as she fell. "Okay Korra." Silver groaned, "Heal me!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Korra coated her arm in water, generating it instantly. Korra gently placed her hand on the wound and focused it, the water slowly repaired the wound until Korra used more energy, healing the wound entirely and not even leaving a scar.

"Well I guess you pass that test-" Silver was cut off by a sharp slap across the face. The elder Avatar looked stunned as Korra pulled her into a seated position.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Korra yelled, angry at Silver's recklessness.

"Sorry…" Silver hadn't realised how much her little stunt would upset Korra. Silver looked apologetically at Korra, who stared back angrily. Within a few minutes, both of them burst into laughter, Team Korra all sighed in relief.

"I passed! I'm now a Water Master! Tomorrow it's spirit time!" Korra cheered, dancing around energetically.

"Not just us either…" Silver turned to Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tahno.

"Those four are coming with us."

**Team Korra is returning to the spirit world soon!**

**UPDATE 1: I will only be making a new top 5 pairings list on my sunday chapters from now on. It's just to tedious to count all the votes everyday.**

**UPDATE 2: Episodes 10, 11 and 12 will be a back to back series of 9 chapters, the first part of episode 10 will be released on the 23rd. Book 1 will end and Book 2 will begin sometime within the first half of July.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Anima Aes: Team Korra prepare for their trip to the spirit world. But first they make some new friends.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers and everyone who faved, alerted or just read the story.**

**Please keep enjoying and leave me a review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Anima Aes

******Another one of my longer chapters!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Biblequizforever and Amber.**

**In answer to your question Amber, I'm using a vote to determine the final pairing because i have no real preference and i figured i'd do the one that the people wanted. If the people want Makorra then they'll vote for it and it'll win.**

**I do not Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 23: Anima Aes

"What! Those guys are coming to the spirit world with us?" Korra asked, pointing a surprised finger toward Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tahno, "How will that work?"

"Well it isn't impossible for mortals to go there. The last great grandmaster of the White Lotus, Iroh was able to go there after days of meditation. We don't have that long and I can only carry over one spirit with me, Korra's. We'll need to find a way for you and your friends to pass into the spirit world without me." Silver said.

"How do we do that?" Mako asked, interested to see the spirit world.

"We need to get you a Spirit Weapon also known as an Anima Aes." Silver said, she waved a hand through the air and summoned the golden katana she had used to stab herself. "This is the Anima Aes: Chronos. Chronos is a spirit that can take the form of a katana for me to fight with; you can obtain Anima Aes by signing a contract with them. They serve you in return for your life force, as you get stronger, so do they!" Silver explained, waving Chronos back and forth.

"Okay…" Asami said, "How do we go about making these contracts?"

"Easy! I give you one of these handy little scrolls, you write your name and the spirit will appear, just promise him or her that you'll let them have your life force and we're all set!" Silver said cheerfully, handing scrolls to each of them.

"I'll go first." Mako suggested, opening the azure scroll carefully. It was completely blank and a small brush was inside. "You won't need ink, just write." Silver told him. Mako obeyed and wrote his name, ink magically appearing from the brush. After his name was written, it glowed and the symbols began to move, forming a picture of a dragon. Thunder began to sound above them as the clouds collected into a maelstrom.

From the centre of the Maelstrom came an Azure Dragon, swooping and swerving and finally landing in the training ground.

"I AM SEIRYU, THE AZURE DRAGON OF THE EASTERN MOUNTAINS, WHO ARE YOU THAT SUMMONS ME!" The dragon roared its voice like thunder.

"I am Mako, a firebender and a member of Team Korra!" Mako shouted up to the beast, showing no fear.

"KORRA? THAT NAME IS KNOWN TO US. ARE YOU A COMPANION OF THE AVATAR?"

"Yes I am!"

"THEN YOU ARE WORTHY. DO YOU SWEAR TO OFFER ME YOUR LIFE FORCE?"

"I do."

"THEN I SHALL SERVE YOU!" The dragon transformed into swirling blue energy and formed itself into a long sword in Mako's hand. Mako swung the blade, it was weightless and every swing spewed flames and crackled with lightning.

"Oooohhhh, Looks like you got Seiryu…That's perfect for you." Silver said cheerfully as Mako dismissed the sword back to the spirit world, Seiryu had imprinted him with the instincts he'd need to summon and dismiss him

"What does giving the spirits our life force do?" Mako asked.

"Well, the spirit world gives us Spirit energy so that our world can sustain life. We in turn give them Life energy which they use to get stronger. Spirits have a limitless amount of spirit energy which is why their immortal, but as we lose life energy we age and die. Forming a contract just means that just one spirit gets your life energy. Don't worry, it won't make you age faster." Silver explained, making a note to herself to give these kids some spirit lessons.

"Who's next then?"

"I'll try it." Asami suggested. Her scroll was white all over, she wrote her name on the inside and like before, the words formed a picture, this time a tiger. "I've never seen an animal like this before…" she said.

"It's a tiger, their extinct now." Silver said as she braced herself. The wind began to pick up and before they knew it, a miniature tornado was forming were Seiryu had stood. When the tornado vanished, a white tiger appeared from within it.

"My name is Byakko. I am the white tiger of the western plains. I am pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Asami." The tiger spoke in a much smoother voice, but was still clearly male.

"You're a lot nicer than the dragon." Asami said, approaching the tiger to stroke its head. Byakko allowed this and closed his eyes, "Please forgive Seiryu, he spends so much time amongst thunder that he sometimes forgets to lower his voice. Now I understand you wish to make a contract, would you be willing to allow me to have your life force?" Byakko asked.

"Yes of course." Asami said eagerly.

"Then I will give you my power. May the winds of fate guide you." Byakko transformed into a ball of wind that engulfed Asami's hands, when the wind vanished, her hands were covered in white gauntlets, each finger sharpened to a deadly point.

"Now this is my sort of weapon." Asami smiled as she sent Byakko back.

Bolin turned to Silver with an eager look, "So Mako got fire and Asami got air, does that mean that we get elements that match ours?"

"I guess so. Since the only teen bender we don't have is an airbender, Byakko decided to go with the only non-bender. Will you go next Bolin? Silver asked.

"Heck yeah!" he cheered, his scroll was black and he wrote his name so it came out rushed and sloppy. The letters rearranged into a tortoise and the earth began to shake. Before long, a massive Black Tortoise pulled himself through the floor, not damaging the floor at all.

"Oi so which of you little buggers brought me here ay" The tortoise said, irritated someone had disturbed his hundred year nap.

"I did, I did!" Bolin shouted, jumping and waving for his attention.

"Ack I know where you are boy! I am the very old and very tired Genbu, Black Tortoise of the Northern forest. Are you an earthbender?" the gruff turtle asked.

"I am an Earthbender!" Bolin declared proudly, pounding a fist to his chest.

"Will you give me your life force?" Genbu asked, yawning.

"All yours"

"Good, contracts made." Genbu shattered his own body into dust and reassembled himself as a Turtle shell shield and a massive war hammer.

"These are amazing!" Bolin said, swinging them around, "They're massive but way nothing!"

"Alright my turn." Tahno announced as he pulled open the vermillion scroll, Bolin dispelling his weapons as he did do. Tahno excitedly wrote his name. As expected the words reassembled themselves as a picture. This time it was a phoenix.

"Uh oh…" Tahno muttered, "Aren't Phoenixes fire creatures?"

"Not necessarily, brace yourselves, it's about to get cold." Silver warned, pulling shut her overcoat.

As warned, the temperature suddenly plummeted, "I can feel something coming…" Korra said, her nature as a water spirit had attuned her to sense the presence of similar spirits. The water in the surrounding ocean rose up and formed a large orb, big enough to store two Sky Bison in. The orb froze completely before shattering, revealing a Phoenix, roughly the same size as Seiryu, completely covered in Vermillion feathers, something that seemed odd considering this creature was supposedly icy.

"My name is Suzaku of the southern seas." The phoenix spoke with the first female voice they had heard from a spirit.

"I'm Tahno, the waterbender of Team Korra. I was the one who summoned you."

"Very well, as a waterbender I can serve you. Will you give me your life energy?" The vermillion bird asked.

"Yes"

"Then the contract is done." The bird began to transform.

"You don't speak much do you?" Tahno said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have little to say Master Tahno" Suzaku bowed her head and turned into snowflakes, reassembling herself as a long bow in the former wolf bat's hand.

"A bow huh? I've always wanted to try archery…"

"Excellent. All four of the Celestial Anima Aes have joined us, now it's time to see which Anima Aes you get Korra." Silver declared with a smile.

Korra had been mostly speechless from the four spirits and their weapon forms, she had almost forgotten the golden scroll in her hand. Placing it on the ground, she gently undid the thread binding it and rolled it our flat. She picked up the small brush at its centre and wrote 'Korra' on the inside. She braced herself but nothing happened.

"It isn't working…" she said, disheartened. Had no spirit wanted to be her weapon?

"Of course it didn't! All Avatars must put their title as well! Also add the symbol of the nation you come from." Silver told her, to her it must have been the most obvious thing in the world.

Korra complied and added 'Avatar' in front of her name before drawing a messy water tribe symbol. This time the letters glowed and floated off of the scroll. They compressed together into a ball of light and floated high above them so it looked like a star in the evening sky. A big flash stunned Team Korra as the spirit beast floated down to the ground.

Its body was that of a golden tiger, its torso and hindquarters were covered in what looked like silver scales, with a patch of gold fur on his back (clearly meant for riding). Two golden wings, identical to a phoenix were sprouting from the beings shoulders and his tail was that of a dragons.

"I am Kirin, I am here to serve you Lady Korra." The creature was clearly male, Team Korra had each decided in their heads to call him a Chimera.

"Don't I have to promise you my life force first?" Korra asked.

"No milady, that is not necessary with Avatars. I will serve without an ordinary contract." Kirin told her.

Korra shook her head, "Sorry but I don't want a servant. Would you consider being my partner instead?" she asked.

"If it pleases you, milady."

"Stop calling me that! I am hardly a lady!" Korra said angrily, Ladies where prissy and snobbish, even Asami didn't consider herself a real lady.

"Very well, Miss Korra" Kirin bowed his head and became a pair of Katanas similar to Silvers but much shorter, only reaching from Korra's fingertips to her elbow. Korra held them both, one blade held up right while the other was upside down.

"Okay!" Silver clapped her hands to gain their attention. "With the exception of Korra, you will all have to meditate frequently to speak with the Anima. The friendlier you become and the stronger your bond, the more powerful their weapon forms will be. You will also be able to keep them summoned longer and summon them more frequently. Also if you all, Korra included this time, train hard and form a true friendship with them then you'll be able to summon the Anima in their true forms."

Team Korra immediately sat in a circle in meditative positions, wanting to speak with their new Anima. "We leave tomorrow at dawn, get some food soon and go to bed." Silver smiled at the group, she couldn't help but like the teens. They were all so earnest, hard-working and strong.

"Like you used to be…" Silver looked up into the sky, losing herself in the memories.

**How did you like this chapter?**

**We learn a little more about the balance between the mortals and spirits as well as receiving spirit weapons! The idea for Anima Aes was somewhat based of off Bleach and Soul Eater.**

**I tried giving each anima a personality that acted as a good foil for their partner (the overly polite Kirin with the rough around the edges Korra) so i hope you liked them.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Korra the Earth Spirit: Team Korra go to the spirit world but will Korra succeed in regaining her earthbending and will she ask Silver the question she needs to ask...**

**UPDATE: I know i said that i'd do date chapters for the top 5 pairings but i'm afraid due to time constraints i won't be able to. Also the final pairings will be revealed in chapter 39, which will be up on the first of july.**

**I hope you Enjoy this story**

**Please keep reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24: Korra the Earth Spirit

******Finally, Korra will gain the second element! Unfortunately she won't be relearning any others until book 2.**

**I got my 100 review yesterday! Special Thanks to Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Mangyekomasta510, Tish246, Biblequzforever and TmntEmi!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 24: Korra the Earth Spirit

The day after Team Korra received their Anima Aes, they gathered in the mediation area waiting for Silver to arrive.

"Where is Silver!" Bolin shouted impatiently. Mako cringed.

"Could you keep it down please…?" Mako whimpered, holding his head.

"What's up with you?" Korra asked him, slightly amused by Mako's timidity.

"I spent most of last night talking with Seiryu…he's so loud I have a migraine…" he complained.

"You think that's bad! Genbu wouldn't stop talking about how things have changed since his day!" Bolin said, remembering a particularly long and boring story about boats.

"At least you Anima actually talk!" Tahno said, "Suzaku refuses to say more than a few word at a time."

Asami and Korra looked at each other, they had spoken with their Anima too but Byakko and Kirin were obviously more bearable. Korra used her new Water generation powers to try and alleviate Mako's head ache through healing while Bolin argued with Tahno over which Anima would win in a fight.

Before the argument could escalate, Silver arrived, a small grey cat on her shoulder.

"Good Morning all! Ready for a day of fun in the spirit world!" Silver cheered, sounding like an over-enthusiastic teacher.

"Yeah we're ready. What's with the cat?" Korra asked, evaporating her conjured water.

"Oh yeah, this is Chronos in his diminished form. He's gonna show you how to use Anima Transport." Silver said, allowing the cat to jump off her shoulder.

"That's right, now take a meditative position." Ordered the Chronos, his deep voice sounded out of place from a cat. The five teens all sat on the floor with their legs crossed, waiting for the next instruction.

"Good, Now remember that Anima Transport won't leave your body behind, you'll be completely transported. Summon your weapons and place them in your lap."

Each of them summoned their weapons and sat them on their knees like ordered.

"Now speak to them, ask them to come out." They looked at the cat like it was mad. "In your heads! Make them appear as their diminished forms like I am!" he shouted impatiently.

A little frightened, they all did as they were told. A moment later their weapons disappeared in a puff of smoke to be replaced by their spirits. Byakko appeared as a cub and sat on Asami's lap, Kirin was also a cub but was hovering just beside Korra's head, Genbu was a tiny turtle on Bolin's head, Seiryu looked like a snake wrapped around Mako's wrist and Suzaku was like a parrot on Tahno's shoulder.

"Good, this is where your part is over. My fellow Anima Aes, we need to go to the Jasmine Dragon, the one in the east." Chronos told them, the spirits hissing, purring or squawking in answer.

"There's more than one Jasmine Dragon?" Korra asked.

"Yes there is. Iroh and the good White Lotus built them on top of the four elemental gates. Water to the north, where we've been, Earth to the east, where we're going and Fire to the west and Air to the south, where we will go later" Silver answered.

"But I saw you open the Gate of Air when you fought Koh, it was in the sky not far from the north. The spirit world can't be that small!" Korra said, remembering the fight.

Silver shook her head, these kids did need spirit lessons! "The elemental gates can be opened and closed from any source of their element in the spirit world. Their actual physical locations are near the Jasmine Dragons."

"Wait, when you told us this story about Koh, you mention seven gates not four." Mako said, he had been particularly interested in that part.

"All humans have Seven Chakras, there is one gate for each Chakra. The gates are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Sound, Light and Thought. And no, I will not tell you where the other three are!" Silver sighed, "Now can we go?"

"Why can't our Anima talk now?" asked Asami.

Silver slapped her palm against her face in frustration, "Because they aren't strong enough to do so in their diminished forms yet, wait until they've gotten stronger. Can we go now!" she snapped.

The teens nodded sheepishly. "Great!" cheered Silver, her personality switching back into happy mode. Silver dismissed Chronos and vanished in a flash of light, the other Anima doing the same, dragging their wielders with them.

It was a few minutes later when they awoke. They were on a kind of raised, circular stone in the middle of a desert, their Anima were still small and latched on to them. Korra was the first to stand, looking around for Silver. The First Avatar appeared from behind a sand tune and ran over to them.

"We're in luck! The mountain trail is clear, that'll be helpful. Seiryu, do you know the way to the Jasmine Dragon from here?" she asked looking at the snake on Mako's wrist. The little blue spirit looked around before nodding, giving an affirmative hiss.

"Good, lead Mako and the other three to it. Korra and I will meet you their later." Silver told him.

"Wait we aren't coming?" Tahno asked.

"Sorry but the area around the gates is forbidden to all mortals, the Avatar is the only exception."

Korra's friends looked between themselves before the younger Avatar said; "I'll be fine, we'll meet you there later. And when you see me next, I'll be an Earth Spirit!" she pumped her fist out of confidence. Her friends smiled and wished her luck before disappearing behind the dunes.

"Our destination is that mountain." Silver pointed off to a peak not more than an hour's walk. Korra realised what Silver had meant by the trail being clear when they arrived at the foot of the mountain to see a very thin path heading up the incline, the rocks on the edges of the cliffs above looked like they'd fall at any time. "This path is hard to cross with only one earthbender and I can't use too much energy here, I'd upset the balance." Silver told her apprentice as the two went single file into the path.

"Right here we are." Silver said reaching the end of the trail, a sheer rock face.

"There's nothing here…" Korra said, looking around. She spotted a strange belt and chain sitting on a rock. "What are those for?" Korra asked.

"They are the test. Here tie it around your waist." Silver told her, handing her the belt. As Korra tied it around herself, she noticed that the chain was connected to the back of it and the other end was connected to… "A boulder! The test is tying me to a boulder!" Korra shouted, looking angrily at Silver.

"Of course not! When you became a Water Spirit, you had completed a hardship, submerged in the water element at the Gate of Water. To become an Earth spirit, you must complete a hardship, which you will, while surrounded by the earth element, which we are, at the Gate of Earth, which is here." Silver corrected her.

"Okay then…" Korra said sceptically, "What's the hardship?"

"Climb the mountain with that boulder tied to you." Silver said with a smile.

"You're kidding…"

"'Fraid not! Don't worry, like before it will get easier as you go. See you at the top." Silver airbended herself away, leaving Korra to climb alone. In truth Korra believed it was impossible but she had thought the same when she became a Water Spirit. Setting about her task, Korra began to climb, using all her strength to pull the boulder up behind her.

She slipped and fell quite a few times and almost fell of the mountain entirely once, but as predicted she soon forgot she had the boulder tied to her, she was climbing quickly and by instinct and within two hours of starting, she reached the peak.

Silver was sat on a stone, staring at the Black Lotus Tile with a sad look when Korra approached. "Tell me the truth Silver, did you kill Tarrlok?" Korra asked, she knew that something had happened, she hadn't mentioned it but she knew Silver and Fenrir were at the cabin as she escaped.

"Yes I did." Silver said, pocketing the tile again.

"Why?"

"He was a monster and had to be stopped. So I stopped him." Silver said sadly, in truth she hated killing, every life she took filled her with regret. But sometimes she had no choice.

"Who's symbol is on the Tile. I've never seen the red eye before."

Silver sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you…It is my problem." Jumping to her feet, the first Avatar perked up to congratulate Korra, "Never mind those things! You're an Earth Spirit now! Seismic Sense will be easier for you, you'll be able to earthbend whilst chi-blocked and you'll be able to earthbend here and in the mortal world!"

Korra grinned, forgetting their lofty conversion, "Yes! Now I just have to complete my earth training, take those trials and move on to fire!"

"Don't get a head of yourself. Come on, let's go see the others."

And with that they both headed down the mountain, eager to see their friends.

**Well, Korra can earthbend again and she now knows Tarrlok's true fate.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Aang's Legacy pt 1: Team Korra learn more about Aang's secret room and Korra get's a little bit of advice.**

**UPDATE: Since the Finale is only a week away now, i am hosting a second vote...**

**The Fate of Amon.**

**1. He is Killed (if you vote for this, please state who will do it!)**

**2. He is imprisoned.**

**3. He escapes/goes free.**

**4. He Joins Team Korra in Book 2**

**Vote with PM or Review**

**I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying my fic!**

**Hope you keep reading!**

**Please Review.**


	25. Chapter 25: Aang's Legacy Pt 1

******The Beginning of my new three part series!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers, Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Rikachan101, Biblequizforever, Amber, Anon (whoever you are XD), CaptRico, God of All, TmntEmi, Experiment-Alpha and The Weeknd**

**I don't own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 25: Aang's Legacy Pt. 1

Korra and Silver wasted no time in crossing the sand dunes in the spirit world, the desert sun may have been milder than it would have been in a mortal desert, but it was still very hot.

The Eastern Jasmine Dragon was situated in an Oasis that Avatar Kyoshi had created; the building looked like a real tea house this time. Silver approached the door and knocked twice, waiting until a familiar face slid it open.

"Hello Avatar Silver! And you too, Korra. Your friends are expecting you." It was the old King Bumi that had answered the door.

"Please forgive the relatively small number of us here. Only the staunchest of us ever come here." The mad king told them as he led them in. He was right, besides him the only other people here were Aang, Toph, The old king of Ba Sing Se and Avatar Kyoshi.

Mako and the others were listening to stories told to them by Aang, with Toph throwing in the odd comment.

"Ahh, nice to finally meet you in person Korra" Toph greeted, approaching her for a handshake. Korra took it and they shook hands roughly, squeezing too hard trying to make the other pull away first. Korra would have lost any day… that is if she wasn't an Earth Spirit. The little exchange was a draw.

"Hah you're a tough kid Korra, I like that. I've got to thank you for helping my daughter find my letter by the way. Also…" she lent in close to whisper to her, "If I were you I'd marry Bolin."

"WHAT!" Korra yelled, drawing the whole room's attention.

"Hey, he's a tough earthbender and pretty funny. He's like Sokka but better since his jokes actually are funny!" Toph whispered again, her brilliant green eyes locked on Korra's blue.

"Toph…" Korra muttered.

"What?" asked the old earthbender.

"Can you see?"

"Oh yeah, being dead has some perks. No such thing as being blind or deaf or mute here, I've gotta tell you though, I could do without all the bright colour!" she laughed.

Silver was already speaking to Aang, catching up on how Team Korra had been behaving since they split up. Korra and Toph came to join them.

"Hey Korra! What was up with that yell earlier?" Bolin asked.

"None- none of your business!" Korra said, blushing.

Bolin gave her a confused look and then smiled, "I guess you did it right? You became an Earth Spirit" he asked.

"Yep I hand to climb a mountain with a boulder round my waist! But now my earthbending is stronger than ever!" she cheered.

Team Korra gave her a wave of congratulations and Aang smiled at her as well.

"I'm glad…did you happen to find the room beneath my temple yet?" Aang asked, his voice had grown quite sage-like.

"Silver and Lin both used Seismic Sense and found nothing. There are definitely no secret rooms on Air Temple Island." Korra told him.

Aang looked at her funny and burst out laughing. "What?" Korra asked.

"Not the temple built by me, the temple built for me." Aang said through his laughing.

Korra thought for a moment and then it clicked, "Avatar Aang Memorial!" Korra shouted, realising what he meant.

"Memorial? They called a tribute when I was still alive, oh well." Aang sighed, Momo picking at an invisible crumb on the airbender's shoulder.

"What's in this room?" asked Tahno.

"Some interesting stuff I learned about bending before I died. There are advanced techniques for all four types of bending." The previous Avatar told them.

"I'm gonna go speak with Iroh in the western dragon, I'll meet you back here when I'm done." Silver said, walking out the door. Team Korra offered their goodbyes while Aang watched her like a hawk. Once she was out the door, Aang moved closer to the teens, speaking to them in a hushed voice.

"Listen, you will all face a powerful enemy soon, far stronger than Amon and I fear you will not be able to trust Avatar Silver." He warned

They all looked surprised, "You don't think she'll betray us do you?" Asami asked worriedly.

"Not willingly but the enemy you will face is beyond anything you've seen, Silver may not be to resist them. Beyond that we don't even know their gender, the only thing we do know is that Silver may be tricked into helping them and that they are the one behind the Black Lotus."

Bumi grumbled and spat in the corner, mumbling about what his order had become.

"Who is this person? Do you have a name?" Korra asked.

"No…I've told you all that I know. I sense you have some…conflicted feelings toward her" Aang said the last part so only Korra could hear him. Korra nodded slightly, acknowledging that she had feelings for Silver, her eyes however suggested more.

Aang looked up a little to see the other four teens staring at Korra. This would be a complicated affair, "So you have feelings for all of them…I see why you are confused, but remember Korra, when the time comes to make that choice, when they come to you with a cruel ultimatum, imagine their faces, imagine waking up beside them every day. In that brief moment, you will know who you truly love." Aang told her quietly. Korra looked up at him, and smiled.

"Thank you Aang." She said.

The next few hours were filled with stories from Aang and Toph's past with Kyoshi and Bumi playing Pai Sho in the background. After they grew board of waiting, Aang took them outside to help him brush Appa, whom they were all surprised to see was quite a lot bigger than Oogi. Eventually Silver returned, her face seemed tired, like speaking with Iroh had physically worn her out. Team Korra once again said their goodbyes to Team Avatar and were transported back to the mortal world.

**We see some Toph (if only a little) and Korra gets some relationship advice from Aang! He won't be turning up much until the episodes progress.**

**As it's a sunday that means we have...**

**UPDATE TOP 5**

**1. Makorra and Silvorra. It's most likely that one of these two will win, they each have over a hundred votes more than the 2nd place!**

**2. Borra. I'm happy to see Bolin is doing well, out of all the characters from the show i think he is best suited for Korra.**

**3. Tahnorra and Korsami. Tahno and Asami with Korra seems to be gaining popularity.**

**4. Linver. People want to see Silver and Lin together it seems... **

**5. Amorra. It happened! Amon/Korra has been on the edges of the top 5 since the beginning and now it's finally got a spot!**

**And thats the top 5.**

**Bonus Extra: What's in a name.**

**A reviewer made quite a good point yesterday. Why is Silver's name kind of bland compared to names like Korra and Tenzin? This little short will explain why. If you aren't interested than feel free to skip it.**

As the First Avatar, Silver was born in the pre-Avatar era along with her brother Will. It that era, they used a writing system which had a masculine and feminine language. The Masculine language was basically Mandarin Chinese while the Female Language was Japanese. In those day's Words could have many meanings however they had no concept of Name-Specific Words, like Korra. Instead they would use any word that had meanings they liked or hoped would reflect their child.

In order to distinguish a name and a normal word in the written language, Names would have the Prefix from the word in Masculine language and the Suffix from the feminine language for males or the reverse for females.

For Example. The word Silver in the Masculine Language is: Yin while the Feminine would be: Shiruba. Silver's actual name would be written as Shiyin, using the Female prefix and the male suffix. If she was male her name would be Yinuba.

The written language later merged into one which evolved into the four nations different writing scripts, before the hundred year war began, Kyoshi created a common language, leaving the specific nation scripts to be used for secrets and important documents only.

Regardless of this, the spoken language hasn't changed since long before Silver's era, so even though her name was written as Shiyin it would still be pronounced as Silver.

My own Pen name comes from this story. Silver is obvious, Omega is the opposite of Alpha (the beginning or First) and 01 is just to represent the first.

**I hope this was interesting to you!**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Aang's Legacy Pt 2

******This will be the second part of Aang's Legacy, the third part will finish the arc tomorrow.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers from yesterday: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Biblequizforever and God of all.**

**I am still doing both the polls for Korra's pairing and Amon's fate. They will both end on the 29th, the day before the final two chapters of book 1.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 26: Aang's Legacy Pt.2

The day after they returned from the Spirit World, Team Korra and Silver went to Aang Memorial Island to find the room Aang had told them about. Tenzin had come with them while Lin had opted to stay and help Pema and the old Team Avatar look after the kids. Korra enjoyed the search as it gave her plenty of excuses to use her new Seismic Sense. Bolin was also loving it while the other members of Team Korra looked on, wondering what it must be like.

"Found it!" Bolin yelled and Korra came running, the others just behind her. Korra stamped her foot against the ground and smiled, feeling the chamber beneath them. Silver did the same before noting that there were no tunnels leading to it.

"We'll need to earthbend down there" she told them, Bolin and Korra stood beside her and the three of them began to lower the section of the ground down. Team Korra quickly hopped on to the descending earth.

"Aang must have used earthbending to raise this pillar to leave the chamber and block the entrance. It explains why I could feel the earth pillar but not a tunnel" Silver told them as she sped up the descent.

Once they reached the bottom they found themselves in an Avatar temple with the six most recent Avatars appearing as statues. Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, Aang and…

"A statue of…me?" Korra muttered, staring at the stone replica of herself. In the statues hands was a black scroll with a white seal. The Seal read "To Avatar Korra"

"That's impossible…How could Aang know what his successor would look like or what her name would be?" Mako said, dumbfounded by the discovery.

"We were not the first ones here…" Silver said, picking up a black lotus tile from the floor. "It seems the Black Lotus is playing with us." She said angrily, incinerating the newly found tile.

"Did they build this statue? And write the scroll?" Bolin asked, but Silver didn't respond.

Korra took the scroll and opened it with a shaky hand. She went white as a sheep from reading it.

"What does it say?" asked Tenzin.

Korra swallowed and began to read aloud,

"D-Dearest Korra.

I wish I could have spoken to you in person but it seems your newest acquaintance has a close eye on you. These days I can only see you at night when you sleep…

I have included a special little trinket for you, make sure to take care of it.

It's signed with a weird symbol." Korra finished, her voice shaking.

"That symbol is a letter from an ancient writing system, not used for over a thousand years. What is the trinket Korra?" Silver placed a calm hand on Korra's back. The younger Avatar responded by opening her hand to reveal a black ring with an ancient phrase written on it in the same language the scroll was signed with.

"What does it say?" Korra asked.

"You don't want to know…"

"Please tell me!" Korra yelled, her fear of this mysterious enemy getting ahead of her.

"It says, "Korra, You will be mine forever, Heart and Soul" It's an old saying, it means he wants to keep you." Silver muttered.

"As a wife!" Tahno asked angrily, this situation was becoming irritating for Team Korra, it was bad enough they all craved Korra, but another rival!

"This person doesn't have wives or husbands, they only collect trophies and pets." Silver said spitefully.

"But that's a wedding ring!" Asami said.

"Actually it's an oath ring. They were popular in my youth, a way of making someone a promise. The material of the ring reflects their intentions, dark ring for dark intentions." Silver gave the ring back to Korra. "I'd wear it if I were you, this person will come after you if he knows you have it but if you wear it they may wait a while."

"Why would they wait?"

"To give you time to build yourself a cage. As you wear the ring you will begin to build walls around your mind and heart, trapping yourself in a cage. You will grow to hate everyone, everyone but the one who gave you that ring… This person is crueller than you know…" Silver warned.

"Then why make her wear it!" Bolin said.

"So long as Korra knows what the ring will do, she can resist it." Silver told them.

Korra looked down, "What if I can't resist it…what if I start to hate you all?"

"Trust in yourself. I may not be able to save you from this enemy, but you must have faith in yourself and your friends. They will never let you down."

After Korra had calmed down, she slipped on the ring and found it was perfect for her finger. Ignoring this fact, they examined the rest of the room. In each Avatar statues hands was a scroll. A yellow one with an Air Nomad seal was in Yangchen's, a blue one with the Water Tribe seal in Kuruk's, a green one with an Earth Kingdom seal for Kyoshi and a red one with a Fire Nation seal for Roku. Aang's statue held a yellow scroll also but it was addressed to "Kya, Bumi and Tenzin"

"Father must have written this for us before he died…" Tenzin mumbled, holding the scroll in his hands.

"The Beifong Scroll was a letter for Lin from her mother, I guess Aang had a similar idea." Silver told him.

Bolin meanwhile had picked up the Earth Scroll. "I can't read the tag…" Bolin said aloud.

"Aang… My father only knew how to write in the Air Nomad system, he probably never bothered trying to learn the other systems…" Tenzin told them.

"I will translate for you…"

**The evil ring will play more of a part later in the story also i purposely left out the next villains gender and name...**

**Next Chapter: Team Korra gain some new skills and the advanced art of airbending is discovered!**

**To think, after i complete this arc tomorrow, you'll only have three chapters left before the new episodes comes out!**

**Since this is chapter 26, we only have13 more chapters to go until i end book 1 and start book 2! I'm looking forward to it!**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please Review**


	27. Chapter 27: Aang's Legacy Pt 3

******And this concludes the Aang's Legacy Arc!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Biblequizforever, Rikachan101, Amber, Digitalwolf808, God of All and Legionary Prime.**

**Also if your interested, Jokermask is doing a "How Episode 9 should have gone" fic called Out of the Past my way. It's pretty good and it certainly seems more interesting that what really happened! The first part is up so check it out!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 27: Aang's Legacy Pt. 3

Bolin handed the Earth Scroll to Tenzin who examined the Air Nomad script written on it.

"It says the Key is in the Earth." He translated.

"The others are similar except Earth is changed to match the element the scroll is for." Silver said, examining the Fire Scroll that Mako held.

"So how do we open them? The seals won't budge." Korra said, trying to pull the Water Scroll apart by the two poles it was wrapped around.

Silver examined the scrolls individually, noting that there were small holes in the rods that held the Fire scroll together, a sloshing sound from the Water Scroll, several tiny holes ran along the top and bottom of the Air Scroll's rods and the noticeably heavy weight of the Earth Scroll.

"Genius…" Silver muttered, grinning madly.

"What did you find?" asked Tenzin.

"Each scroll is a long piece of parchment with each end attached to a rod, the rods were turned over until the scroll was wrapped around them…"

"That is generally how scrolls are made Silver." Korra said, rolling her eyes. She assumed Silver didn't know how they were made as she was thousands of years old.

"No! The rods were made specially! All the rods have slots in them so the seal can be slotted in and stop the scroll opening but each one also had special treatments, unique to the element represented on the seal!"

"So we have to use bending to undo the latches and remove the seal, then we can read the scroll?" Mako asked.

"Yes that's the idea. You firebend into the holes at the bottom of the Fire Scroll which will heat up the rods and expand them, the seal is probably a different metal so it will expand slower, once the slots are too big to grasp the latches on the seal you pull it open."

Mako held the scroll so that his palms covered the holes in the rods. After a few seconds of firebending, the seal just came off.

"What does it say?" Mako asked, opening the scroll to show it to the others.

On it were a series of images, displaying a firebending form as well as another technique that more closely resembled waterbending. At the bottom of the scroll were what looked like instructions.

"Aang has detailed how to perform the Dancing Dragon Style, the Lightning Redirection Technique and the Azure Flame Style!" Silver said, eagerly reading.

"I've heard of the first two but what is the Azure Flame Style?" Mako asked.

"Well it's not really a style since it just changes how you make your flames. It was the same style used by Azula, her flames were always much hotter and came out blue." Silver explained.

Mako looked at the scroll again before rolling it back up. Bolin approached with the Earth Scroll.

"Okay Silver, how do we open this one?" Bolin said, handing her the scroll eagerly.

"This one's simple, two stones in each rod are wedged against the clasp, stopping it from moving, just earthbend the stones into dust and pull of the seal." She said, smiling as she returned the scroll.

Bolin followed her advice and did indeed felt the stones turn to sand.

"Okay now what does it say?" Bolin said energetically, holding it open for her.

This scroll also had a set of images, one involved fans while the other looked like airbending. The last image was pretty obvious.

"The Earth Armour Technique…Haven't seen that in years. There's also the Sandbending style and the Kyoshi Fan Style, that one works well without bending and even better with it!" Silver explained.

"Earth Armour and Sandbending! Awesome!" Bolin cheered.

"Korra, hand the Water Scroll to Tahno." Silver instructed. Korra threw the scroll to Tahno, both feeling the odd shift in weight.

"Is their water in these rods?" Tahno asked. Silver beamed at him.

"Yay! You guessed it! There is a release inside the rod but you'll need to freeze the water inside to use it." She told him.

Tahno froze the water in the rod before fumbling around for the release. After a few minutes, the seal fell to the floor and the scroll rolled open. Inside was what appeared to be images of a man bending…plants? There were also diagrams detailing some archaic water form and more instructions in Air Script.

"This one seems to teach Plantbending! I loved that style! There are also some instructions on how to pull water from the air and…no way! It seems Aang was able to rediscover the Southern Water Style, I guess there were still some southern waterbenders left in prison after the war." Silver eagerly memorised the forms and movements on the page, she already knew the styles, she just really loved the images of them. She had always regretted not obtaining some before.

"The last scrolls are the Air Scroll and the one addressed to Tenzin and his siblings." Asami stated.

"I'm sorry but I will not be reading this scroll until the next time I see my brother and sister, I will however open the Air Scroll. I presume I just airbend into the holes along the rods?" Tenzin said.

"Yep, the air will flip off a little hook that is locking the latch in place." Silver said, returning the Water Scroll to Tahno. Tenzin opened the scroll and looked at it, his eyes went wide as dinner plates as he read its contents.

"What is it Tenzin?" Korra asked him.

"My Father he…discovered the lost Airbending Specialty."

Korra looked confused, luckily Silver came to the rescue, "Bending Specialties are the most advanced forms of bending, for example the Firebending Specialty is Lightningbending and the Earthbending Specialty is Metalbending."

Korra looked disheartened, "That means that the Waterbending specialty is Bloodbending…"

"No, actually the Water specialty is Icebending." Silver corrected.

"But every Waterbender can Icebend!" Korra said sceptically.

"And every Firebender can Lightningbend and every Earthbender can metalbend." Silver told her, "Now let's hear what the Air Specialty is."

Tenzin had been reading the scroll furiously, it detailed several of the different Air styles as well as glider skills. "According to this, the Airbender Specialty is Stormbending."

"Oh yes! The power to summon tornados and hurricanes! Enemies never expect a monk to wave his hands and throw them to the otherside of the world." Silver cheered, happily remembering her first tornado.

"Isn't that just Airbending on a larger scale?" Mako asked.

"Aren't all the specialties just different scales and forms of the base elements? Lightning is just concentrated heat and energy, a more focused version of fire. Ice is just water that has changed form and Metal is just earth that's been heated and refined." Silver instructed him.

The five teens looked at each other with smiles, decided to train together to master the new techniques while Tenzin made a mental note to contact Kya and Bumi. Silver beckoned them together on to the platform and rose the platform up, returning them to the surface.

**I don't know if i'll add Kya and Bumi as characters but i might do after book 1.**

**I know that a lot of people will disagree with Stormbending or using ice as the specialised waterbending but this is just how the idea works in my fic! Bloodbending is a different style refereed to as dark bending.**

**Next Chapter: The Origin of Bending: Silver finally delivers on her spirit lessons, will Team Korra be able to comprehend the truth about bending and Non-benders.**

**On a personel note, i realise that every reviewer, PMer or reader had different opinions on Pairings or want different pairings. I never planned on the pairings to paint my story, their more like little additions to make the story that much more interesting and fun to read: So i have to ask, if the pairing that voted in was not the one you wanted, would you just stop reading? This has been bothering me for a while so i thought i'd ask.**

**4 more chapters to go until the finale on saturday!**

**Hope you liked.**

**Please Review.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Origin of Bending

******Only two more chapters now until the finale!**

**Special thanks to Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Digitalwolf808, God of all, Biblequizforever, Legionary Prime and Rikachan101!**

**Since it has been causing some confusion will say it here:**

**PAIRING POLL IS OPEN (closing date will be the 30th June)**

**THE FATE OF AMON POLL IS OPEN (closing date will be the 29th june)**

**I do not own Avatar, else Amon would have been unmasked before now.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 28: The Origin of Bending

It had been two days since Team Korra had begun their training with Aang's scrolls as well as weapons training to better utilize their Anima Aes. Korra and Asami were the only two members that were capable of using their weapons well, partly due to the fact that the boy's still had a problem when it came to healthy communication. It was well into the afternoon when Silver clapped her hands to call the teens toward her.

"I've noticed that each of you seems to have very little knowledge on the spirit world, so I thought I'd give you some lessons. Today's lesson will be the origin of bending." Silver said happily as Team Korra sat in a line in front of her.

Silver earthbended a stone slab out of the ground to act as a black board, using her finger to write in the stone.

"As I've told you; the mortal world and spirit world live in harmony together" Silver drew two circles on the board and labelled them M and S.

"The spirit world has an infinite amount of Spirit Energy but it needs Life Energy to survive. The mortal world contains life which is the source of Life Energy, however life cannot exist here without Spirit energy. In order to create a balance, the spirit world used Spirit Energy to create life in the Mortal world which then sent the Life Energy to the spirit world, creating a never ending cycle. You with me so far?"

The teens nodded as Silver drew arrows to show the flow of energy between the two worlds.

"Now unlike spirits, who generate an infinite amount of Spirit Energy, mortals only have a finite amount of Life Energy which constantly drains like an hourglass. You could imagine this as a little beam of light coming out of your head and going into the sky. As the Life Energy leaves us, we age and when it runs out, we die. However if we die from illness or injury, all that left over energy goes into the sky at once.

Our worlds are separated by what we call the Boundary. The Boundary is a space were time has no meaning, you could spend what felt like years there and only lose an hour of time, or you could hop in and out in a second to find you've been gone 1000 years. When people die prematurely, the energy erupts through the boundary, causing it to distort. If too many people die in the space of say, a few years, then it creates a perfect hole in the boundary, like a tunnel between the two worlds. This tunnel sucks in massive amounts of Life and Spirit Energy at once, resulting in plagues which kill off thousands more after a war has already ended.

In those times, spirits didn't dare pass into our world so they could only seal the tunnels from one side, stopping the flow of Life Energy but not the flow of Spirit Energy. Due to this, all of life became saturated in spirit power, and the mortals became the Energybenders. Literally everyone on the planet was an energybender."

Team Korra sat in silence eagerly listening to the story.

"In total, seven tunnels were opened. These tunnels later became the Seven Chakra Gates, after I became the First Avatar, I sealed the gates on our side, this resulted in a tunnel with both ends shut, creating a space within, like a kind of Limbo. That is where I sealed the Black Spirits."

"Whoa! So you single-handedly defeated the Seven Black Spirits and closed the gates!" Korra said amazed, she was honestly humbled to have such a powerful teacher.

"I also accidentally created modern bending, or at least set the world on that path…" Silver mumbled, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"How did you do that?" Bolin asked, his eyes wide like a child's.

"Well like everyone else, I was an energybender, however due to my childhood, my ability became stunted and I never learnt to use it. It turns out that I was born with an unusually high amount of Chi so when I awoke my powers, I absorbed a massive amount of Spirit Energy. So much that I effectively became a god for a short time. I used the power to end the war that was spreading across the land before sealing shut the gates. Doing so caused a shockwave to emanate from the gates, I lost my godly power and the very nature of Chi changed. Each Gate caused the Chi of mortals to change differently, those affected by the wave from the Earth Gate became Earthbenders and so on. The Sound Gate took away bending all together while the Light Gate augmented a person's bending, similar to what I did with Lin. The Thought Gate however was the nexus of the other six, anyone affected by it gained all four elemental bending arts as well as greatly improved Chi control and the ability to freely pass through the Boundary. Only one person was affected by that gate… me."

Team Korra looked at each other for a second, before…

"That's amazing!" yelled Korra.

"You were awesome!" Mako added.

"Show those gates whose boss!" Bolin cheered.

"I've got to admit, that's damn impressive." Tahno said with a smirk.

"So I could bend if the Sound Gate hadn't taken it away?" Asami asked.

Silver smiled and beckoned all five of them close to her, "I have a little secret, but you mustn't tell anyone…understand?" Silver whispered. The five teens nodded.

"There is no such thing as a Non-Bender! The Sound Gate took away the knowledge of bending but not the source! That's why when Amon takes away people's bending, he touches the side of their neck , the location of the Sound Chakra and their forehead, the location of the Light Chakra, it drains their energy, leaving them weak and blocks off the instinct you use when bending."

"So if the Sound Gate took away knowledge of bending, how is their still bending?" Korra asked.

"Only people were affected by gates. As it turned out, the original benders had always had the instincts so people learned from watching them, since we are the original energybenders and we had lost the knowledge, we couldn't reteach ourselves. Luckily, I retained my knowledge and spread it to a few trust-worthy people. A Guru, a Lion Turtle and a few others."

"Whoa…when you took my bending when we first met, you placed a hand on my heart, not my neck. Is that why it's permanent when you do it?"

"It's impossible to take bending away forever. Human Spirits can bend in the spirit world and any energybender stronger than me could restore it. Though I don't know anyone that strong…yet." Silver gave Korra an expectant look.

"Me?" Korra asked, a little embarrassed from that look.

Silver giggled, "Trust me Korra, you will become stronger than you ever thought possible."

**And that is my origin of bending! It took a while to find a method that i liked that also incorporated the gates and Amon's Chakra blocking method, so i hope you like it.**

**Also if you didn't know, the lion turtle and Guru are the same ones from ATLA! The Guru will even appear alive in book 2.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Battle Royale Round one!: Team Korra, along with Silver, Tenzin and Lin battle it out in a tournament to test eachothers strength! First of two parts.**

**NEW POLL OPENING!**

**As i specified in this story, all people are capable of energybending (which is also why Amon can do it) so long as they are taught.**

**So the new poll is...**

**Asami becomes an Energybender.**

**Asami remains a true Non-bender.**

**As an energybender, Asami would be more agile and stronger/more durable due to her better control over her inner energy, she will also be able to temporarily apply the same abilities to her allies (she won't be able to permanently block bending or augment someones energy).**

**Also, what with my indecisive nature, i may open a poll to decide which of the contest entry covers i use and which gets second prize. When both have been submitted (i'm expecting two!) then i will post links to them in my profile so you can see them, then you just PM or review with your vote.**


	29. Chapter 29: Battle Royale Round One

**Another multiparter! This was made to put some action in after the last few chapters.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers; Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Rikachan101, Legionary Prime, The Weeknd, Biblequizforever, Digitalwolf808, Moonshadow0501 and Pabuisperfect!**

**11 reviews in one day! You guys are awesome!**

**Also since i neglected to mention it before, The Asami Energybender Poll will be closing on the 25th (the same day that i'll release the final part of Turning the Tides.)**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 29: Battle Royale Round 1

The day after Team Korra's spirit lesson, Silver once again interrupted their afternoon training. At lunch she had announced a Battle Royale Tournament. Korra's vision of Toph had cancelled the last one and they had been too caught up in training and that business with Tarrlok to reschedule. Until today that is.

Korra, Tahno, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and Lin stood side by side as Silver explained the rules:

"First, each battle will last until you knock your opponent off the edge of the arena. Second, you are not allowed to use more than one method of bending, Korra and I will be limited to one element however you may not bend the base AND specialty type of an element. You can Earthbend OR Metalbend, not both. Third, this may be a Battle Royale but the main point is to show that you can fight skilfully, brute strength will not be enough." She told them as Zuko, Katara, Pema and her children came down to sit in the special 'Judge's Box' that Silver had made.

"Those six are the judges, they will decide after the battle who fought the most skilfully, that person becomes the winner. The one who managed to stay in the arena gains a one vote advantage." Silver smiled.

"What's the prize for winning?" asked Tahno.

Silver smiled deviously, "Whoever wins gets to be the King or Queen of Air Temple Island for one day. Everyone on the Island has to obey every word they say! Just make sure it's nothing TOO bad, 'kay guys?"

They all smiled as they thought of the things they could do with that position…

Round one would be four matches between the Eight Contestants; Anima Aes were banned for everyone except Asami (she was allowed since she couldn't bend). Each chose their bending type and prepared for the first fight.

"The first battle will be Silver the Firebender VS Tahno the Icebender!" Zuko announced.

Silver earthbended the training arena so it stood a metre of the ground before firebending herself on to the arena, Tahno just climbed up normally.

"The special condition for this round is…Anima Trouble! Seiryu and Genbu will be on the side lines and will occasionally throw fireballs or mess with the arena to try and throw you off! If an Anima knocks you off then it's an instant loss!" Katara announced.

Silver and Tahno looked at each other. "When did we add special conditions?" asked Tahno.

"I think the kids just made them up…" Silver said, sighing.

"FIGHT!"

Silver barely had time to avoid an icicle rushing toward her face, she jabbed a fireball at the second one before using a flaming kick to redirect a fireball from Seiryu at Tahno. Tahno easily avoided the ball and launched a small flurry of ice arrows, forcing Silver back on the defensive. He was slowly and steadily pushing her back before the earth beneath his foot suddenly shifted and threw him off balance. Then it was Tahno defending as he was stuck avoiding blast after blast of intense flames, his icy shields worthless under such heat. Trying desperately to push his way back from the edge, Tahno gambled by launching a sneaky ice disk at Silver. It backfired however when it was melted by Seiryu, resulting in Silver being able to knock Tahno off the arena with a one-two combo from her flaming fists. When they confirmed that Tahno was unhurt, the judges began judging.

"That last gamble from Tahno may have backfired but I can't say it wasn't cool! I vote Tahno." Zuko said.

"I have to agree! It was a very good use of ice under fire! I vote Tahno." Katara added.

"I don't know anything about bending but I do know that Silver's fire was too hot for me…I vote Tahno." Pema said, fanning herself.

"I disagree; I think Silver did great, especially since she used the Special condition to her advantage. I vote Silver." Jinora said, smiling at her.

"Yeah! She was all like-WHOOSH KAPOW AHHH! It was awesome! I vote Silver!" Ikki rambled.

"I really liked 'em both but Silver's pretty so I vote her." Meelo said, picking his nose.

So with four votes to three, Silver won the first battle and moved on to round two.

"For the second battle of round one we have…Korra the Waterbender VS Asami the Non-bender!" Katara announced.

"This round's special condition is…Windy Weather! Our three little airbenders will be blowing some strong winds through the arena at regular intervals so be sure to hold on!" Korra and Asami took battle stances, facing each other, both smirking and Asami with Byakko in claw form on her hands.

"FIGHT!"

The wind blast came immediately and both Asami and Korra were pushed to the edge of the arena. Korra recovered first and tried to knock Asami off with a roundhouse water blast, however the rich girl was too quick and backed out of the way, using Byakko to blast the water toward Korra with a strong gust. Korra's vision was obscured by the incoming water and as she waterbent it to the floor, Asami appeared behind it and slashed at Korra. Korra back-stepped but only barely managed to avoid it, responding with a high-pressure water jet to knock the other girl back. Asami used an artful flip to avoid the brunt of the jet before dashing forward to slash again. The wind burst through the arena again but this time, Byakko stopped it from affecting Asami but Korra was once again sent flying, forced to use her water jets to avoid being knocked off. Asami wasted no time in darting toward Korra to deliver the final blow, of course she didn't realise… Korra could hit without bending, lunging forward and knocking Asami backward with a palm to the forehead. As she was staggered, Korra used her water jets to knock Asami off of the arena, winning the fight. But would she win the round?

"An excellent use of the Wind by Asami. I vote for her." Zuko said, clearly impressed.

"She definitely fought well but Korra's ability to fight with bending and without was impressive. I vote Korra." Katara said, smiling to her old apprentice.

"Still I think Asami deserves a medal for doing so well against a bender without being one herself. I vote Asami." Pema smiled, happy to see a strong young non-bender holding her own against the Avatar.

"I kind of have to agree with Master Zuko…Asami used the special condition to help her, just like Silver did, so I vote Asami. Sorry Korra." Jinora said, she looked up to Korra, so felt bad voting against her.

"Well I just thought that the water jets were cool so I vote Korra." Ikki said.

"I vote Korra too, it was really frustrating trying to knock them both off with Asami messing with my flow" Meelo pouted, missing the point.

Asami sighed and smiled at Korra, offering her hand to shake which Korra happily took.

"Well Silver and Korra have moved on to round two! Which two of the final four will join her? The third match will be Bolin the Earthbender VS Lin the Metalbender!"

Bolin and Lin took to the arena, eagerly waiting to start.

"The special condition is… The Post Arena! The battle arena will be replaced by a series of columns; there will be no voting this round so if you fall off, you lose! FIGHT!"

Silver quickly earthbent several sections of the arena down to ground level, leaving the battle field a series of small columns. Bolin took his chance by bending the pillar that Lin was standing on, however Lin just used her metal wires as extra appendages to keep her up. With the metal keeping her up, Lin could effectively fly across the battle arena without trouble. Bolin tried to knock her away with various earthbending attacks but found that Lin's metal made it impossible for him to knock her down. The battle became a game of tag, with Lin using her primary coils to move she was unable to attack properly, meaning she was stuck trying to punch or kick off Bolin, however whenever she fought she had him, he would just earthbend up a pillar to land on and would be saved. About ten minutes of dodging and Lin was slowing down… which is when Bolin took his chance. He used his bending to shatter the pillars that Lin's coils were wrapped around, resulting in her falling, only to receive a pillar to her armoured gut and be sent flying out of the ring. Bolin had waited until Lin would be too tired to react quickly, giving him the chance to attack.

With there being no judging, Lin accepted defeat and praised her pupil, "You did brilliantly but don't think your tough enough to beat me just yet." She smiled, Bolin looking proud of himself. After Silver fixed the arena, it was time for the final match of round one.

"Now the final two contestants must face each other to decide the line-up for round two. Mako the Firebender VS Tenzin the Airbender! The special condition this round is… Ice Field! The entire arena floor will be iced over and any attempts at flying or melting the ice will be met with an ice ball to the face! Courtesy of Tahno!" The water bender in question stepped away from the newly frozen arena, smirking as the two fighters stepped on to it.

"FIGHT!"

Tenzin immediately tried using a gust of wind to push Mako off but with such a slippery floor, he sent himself sliding backwards as well! Mako tried to melt the ice directly below his feet so as to avoid suspicion but Tahno noticed and smacked in the head with a snowball sized chunk of ice that left Mako reeling backwards. Tenzin tried to use his father's air scooter technique to move forward but slipped as he tried to jump on, falling backside first on to the frozen floor. Mako shook his head to clear his dizziness before using his firebending to jet himself forward, his feet not leaving the ground as he imitated the move that Korra had used against Asami. Once he got close, Mako used his fire jabs to try and force Tenzin back but was instead met by a sudden gust of air, making him look like a dog sticking it's head out of the window of a Sato mobile. Still reeling from the wind blast Mako was unable to defend himself as Tenzin sent a wind blast uppercut right between his legs, knocking him off the arena and making every male on the island cringe.

As Mako sat in the foetal position the judges gave their scores.

"Despite knocking Mako off the arena I have to vote against you Tenzin, that was just too cruel." Zuko said, shaking his head.

"I disagree. All's fair in love and war, I vote Tenzin." Katara smiled; secretly laughing at Mako's sorry state (she had become quite sadistic in her old age!)

"I also vote Tenzin; it would have been a harder choice but since I am married to him I'll go with him" Pema said with a smile, winking at Tenzin.

"Sorry daddy but I'm voting Mako. You were way to mean!" Jinora said, looking sympathetically at Mako.

"I'm voting Mako 'cause daddy fell on his butt…" Ikki said, looking embarrassed at her father's poor display at the air scooter.

"I vote Mako too! You told me to never hit people there but you did! Bad Daddy!" Meelo scolded. Tenzin sighed in defeat as he turned to see the other teens gathered around Mako while Lin laughed her ass off.

"Can you heal him Korra?" Silver asked as she poked him in the head gently.

"Yeah sure!" Korra smiled, covering her hand in water, "Uh wait…I'll just, um, I can't touch him there!" she yelled realising her mistake. "Can you do it Tahno?"

"No way! I'm not touching another guy down there!" Tahno said, backing away.

"What about you Silver?" Korra looked desperate now.

"Sorry Korra, if I have to touch a man down there then there's no guarantee I won't rip it off or set it on fire…"

"NO, SPIRITS NO!" Mako yelled, still hunched over in pain, "just…just give me a minute…"

Silver sighed and shouted to the judges. "Round two is on hold until Mako recovers!"

Silver laughed to herself on the inside, she had heard of a ball-crushing defeat but never a ball-crushing victory!

**And there we have it!**

**A bit of humour and fancy fighting there. I actually drew cards to decide who would face each other and who would win, it seemed Silver was determined to face off against Korra at some point!**

**The little bit at the end with Mako was a bit of personal revenge, i like Korra and Asami and the show's version of Mako has him being a jerk to both of them! My Mako will not be like that if i can help it.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Battle Royale Round two: The final four contestants will face of for grand prize! Who will be the victor!**

**I was originally going to have a chapter were the winner was King/Queen for a day but nothing i wrote felt right so it's kind of skipped. There maybe callbacks to it, so you could use those and your imagination to guess what happened!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle Royale Round Two

******This is my last chapter before the long book 1 finale so i hope you like it!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Digitalwolf808, Rikachan101, Legionary Prime, biblequizforever, Sovereign91001, TmntEmi and Waffulz.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 30: Battle Royale Round 2

An hour after round one of the tournament had ended, Mako was finally able to fight again after the incident with Tenzin. The Final four contestants were Mako, Bolin, Korra and Silver.

Zuko stood to announce the Round Two Match-Ups, "The Second round will be two battles to decide which two contestants face each other in the Final. The Matches are Silver VS Korra and Mako VS Bolin, there will be Special Conditions as in the last round but this time you are only allowed to use Bending. Martial arts or other forms of non-bending combat are forbidden, Silver and Korra please take your positions!"

Silver smirked at the knowledge she'd be facing Korra, eyeing her up as they both jumped onto the battleground. "This rounds special condition is… Target Practice! Small statues will be popping up around the edge of the arena; whoever hits the most is the winner! Falling of the arena will incur a five point penalty; if you jump of on purpose then you lose. FIGHT"

Learning from her mistake last time, Silver wasted no time in attacking, launching a fire ball at Korra. The Water Tribe Girl blew it away with a water jet before aiming another one at Silver. Silver dodged only to find she had just unwittingly handed Korra the first point as her water crushed a statue. Silver realised she couldn't use Seismic Sense to detect the statues as that would count as earthbending, so she was stuck keeping an eye on the edges and back of the arena. Korra seemed much more confident, sending water waves and jets at Silver, almost hitting her on more than one occasion, in the process she destroyed another two statues. Silver knew that only using Firebending put her at a disadvantage against the Waterbending of her student, however Silver was clever and devised a plan. Standing still for a moment, Silver breathed deeply before firing another flamethrower at Korra. Korra was forced to dodge as her water could do nothing to repel the newly azure flames. Zuko in the stands gulped when he recognised the signature fire-bending style of his sister, Azula and secretly wished the battle would end soon. Korra was forced to avoid all of Silver's attacks, allowing the firebender to destroy at least 4 statues while Korra was stuck, unable to advance or attack. Once Silver had 7 statues destroyed, she relented a bit to allow Korra to respond, only to receive a water whip to the chin, stunning her. Korra followed it up by cascading water down on top of her, to Silver it must have felt like a waterfall was crashing down around her. Believing her victory was imminent, Korra prepared a large water ball to go through the waterfall and knock Silver off, Silver however had other plans. The First Avatar released Azure flames from her hands and feet as well as her mouth, evaporating the waterfall and slowly covering the arena in steam. Blinded by the steam, Korra was unable to avoid the fireball that came towards her, feeling it hit, she braced herself and fell from the battleground. It wasn't until Korra hit the ground that she realised the flames were cold.

"Looks like I win." Silver said, jumping down and offering her hand to help Korra up. The younger Avatar took it before asking;

"How did you make a cold fire?"

"It's easy; I just used my spirit energy to make the flame instead of my chi. Spirit fire isn't limited by the same restraints as normal fire"

With the first battle of round two over and Silver confirmed as a finalist, all that was left was to decide her opponent. Jinora ran over to the white haired Avatar and whispered something in her ear; Silver nodded in understanding and proceeded to Earthbend the arena back to normal so it no longer stood above the ground.

"This match has a special condition too! It's called Evasive manoeuvres and it's another no judging round! The first person to get a direct hit from their opponent loses!" Ikki shouted, gleefully watching as Mako and Bolin entered the arena.

"Also the blow must land above the hips and below the neck." Jinora added.

"FIGHT!"

The battle started slowly, with more room to move now, the two brothers circled each other. There was no one in the world that knew them as well as they knew each other and that included the way they fought. Mako launched the first blow, using a rather poorly made Azure fireball to test Bolin's defence. As expected Bolin raised an earth wall then sent it flying toward Mako, whom shattered it with a flaming kick. Bolin knew that Mako wasn't yet able to use Azure Flames properly while he had mastered at least one technique from the Earth Scroll… Falling backwards, Bolin rolled himself on the ground, covering him in stone armour and sending himself charging toward his brother. Mako launched a fireball which bounced right off Bolin's chest, it seemed only a direct hit would win him the match so he darted forward, hoping to sweat him out by heating the area around him while staying in his blind spot. His plan worked to a small degree, Bolin did lose the armour but he had sent it out in all directions as a swarm of pebbles. Mako barely avoided them and moved to retaliate but Bolin was too quick. With a swift movement, Bolin launched a small stone out of the ground and hit Mako in the shoulder, winning him the match.

"Huh, should have known…your pretty sneaky bro." Mako smiled.

"Don't feel bad; when I win and become King for a day, I'll make you a knight!" Bolin laughed.

"I was worried you'd make me a court jester…" Mako sighed in relief.

Bolin smirked, "That's an honour that I'm reserving for Tahno and the Airbender Kids!"

The four people in question shot him a dirty look before looking at Silver with eyes that said, "Please kick his ass!"

Silver smiled and rose the Arena again, this time making steps so Bolin could get on more easily.

"This battle is the Final Round! There are no special conditions, no judging! Just two warriors in battle! The first one to fall off the arena loses! FIGHT!"

Bolin opened with an earth pillar aimed at Silver's ribs however Silver was no longer there when the pillar was raised. She floated over the battleground, using small azure flame jets to keep her airborne. Bolin raised the several waist height columns before shattering them into earth darts and firing them toward Silver. Silver avoided the first wave and melted the second with a flaming kick before launching a rain of cold fire directly on top of Bolin. Cold flame may not have hurt, but it had the side-effect of draining one's strength. Bolin staggered backwards out of the downpour, falling to one knee as Silver landed next to him ready to knock him off. Bolin wasn't giving up just yet though, gathering his strength he created a miniature earthquake that caused Silver to lose her balance, falling on her backside. Using her position to his advantage, Bolin encased her body in stone and began shifting the ground beneath her to slowly move her over the edge. Silver was right on the edge when she used cold fire to drain Bolin further, creating jets directly above his head. The audience gasped, they had never seen remote firebending before. With the earth beneath her no longer moving, Silver melted the earth just enough to escape, causing herself major burns. Moving in for the final blow, Silver smacked the ground to coat it in flames, forcing Bolin to fly off the arena. Silver thought she had won until a large stone came flying at her from behind her flaming wall, knocking her off of the arena. As it turns out, Bolin had managed to cling on to the edge of the arena with earthbending, making him the victor.

"The battle and tournament are over! The Winner is… Bolin the Earthbender!" Zuko announced as the watching audience cheered.

Bolin raised his arm up in the air proudly as Silver went to work healing her burns. They all congratulated him on a job well done, even Silver was happy for him. He had won fair and square.

And so the next day, Bolin would awaken as the King of Air Temple Island.

**Tomorrow begins the Book 1 Finale, Nine Chapters long! Amon's fate will be decided, Asami may become an Energybender and who will Korra choose?**

**Next Chapter: Turning the Tides Pt 1: Asami confronts Mako over his recent Behaviour and Tenzin is called to city hall.**

**In honesty, i'm glad Silver didn't win. Like before i drew cards to decide who would face who and who would win, luckily Bolin was able to outmatch her!**

**I was going to write the Bolin as King Chapter but nothing i wrote came out right. after a while i gave up to focus on the Finale and book 2.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please Review.**


	31. Chapter 31: Turning the Tides Pt 1

******The End is coming! Book 1 is set to be my longest book with 39 chapters.**

**This chapter may be a little weird. I was requested by multiple Makorra shippers to make the whole thing between him and Asami less hostile. the result was this!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers; Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Tish246, Mangyekomasta510, Legionary Prime, DigitalWolf808, AngryNazar and Fysis Xifos.**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 31: Turning the Tides Pt. 1

The days following the Battle Royale were tense to say the least, especially for Korra. Korra had developed strong feelings for her four teammates and even her Avatar Master, made even stronger by the undeniable realisation that they all reciprocated the feelings. There were clear signs, Tahno was never sarcastic to her unless she needed cheering up, Mako doted on her whenever possible, Bolin would never let her frown, Asami would constantly invite Korra to new places she'd heard about and Silver never really talked or did much of anything unless Korra was nearby. This all began coming to ahead at a rather inconvenient time.

Pema and Asami were cleaning some dishes from dinner while the others sat discussing plans in the other room. Pema suddenly doubled over, crying out in pain.

"Pema! Are you alright?" Asami said, holding Pema's shoulder in concern.

"The baby is- just kicking really hard, is all. I'm fine." Pema said, standing up straight and holding her bump.

"Should I get Tenzin?" Asami asked.

"No reason to worry him, it's nothing." The pregnant woman assured her.

Just as they settled back to work, Mako came rushing in with the teapot.

"Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea." He said.

Asami just looked away angrily, "You're a firebender. Boil it yourself." She said as she went back to cleaning.

"I'm- gonna step out in case you two want to talk." Pema said, her smile becoming a grimace as she left the room.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Mako asked, confusion in his voice.

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing." Asami put the dish back in the sink and turned to face him, "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Mako's eyes widened, "What! No! She was taken by a crazy bloodbender! How did you expect me to act!" he exclaimed, trying not to sound too obvious. He did have feelings for Korra but he loved Asami too…

"I like Korra." Asami began, already downplaying her own guilt, "But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time."

"The truth? About what?" Mako asked, he genuinely had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're really going to make me say it?"

"Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!" he really didn't…

"The kiss, Mako. I know." She said grimly, her jealousy creeping in.

"I-wha-" Mako stumbled over his words, "Bolin told you, didn't he!"

"Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?"

Mako was surprised by her tone of voice, she sounded jealous but it wasn't jealousy over him, it was for him. Asami was envious of Mako for kissing Korra!

"You have feelings for her too, don't you Asami." Mako couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"So what if I do! I've been on like 20 dates with her and she doesn't even realise it!" Asami said, raising her voice a bit.

"So now all of us like her…damn. Though this actually makes it easier for us." Mako grinned.

"All of us? Tahno and Bolin like her too? And what do you mean 'easier for us'?" Asami asked.

"Not just them but Silver too. And I mean it's easier for us both. We both have feelings for Korra but we also still love each other. Let's make a deal, if Korra choses one of us, we will each be happy for the other and remain friends. If Korra choses neither of us, then we stay together and forget the whole mess, deal?"

Asami thought for a moment, before smiling. "Deal. But I get one kiss from her before the end of this…no matter what." Mako grinned madly, he was happy that not only could he keep Asami but she was also willing to compete with him for Korra, sometimes he loved her more lustful side.

"Korra! Could you come here!" Asami yelled, making Mako jump.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I said I was getting one kiss at least…" she grinned. Mako looked bewildered as Korra appeared in the room, followed by her ever curious friends.

"Did you need something Asami?" Korra asked, smiling at her and Mako.

"Yes Korra, I know about the kiss." Asami said, pretending to be stern. Korra gulped.

"Um yeah, uh I'm really sorry about that, it's just I really liked Mako so I kind of got ahead of myself…" Korra was floundering all over the place, trying to find the words she wanted.

"Liked? You don't anymore?"

"Well I do, put not just him. I like all of you guys, even you and Silver…And I know you feel the same way."Korra pointed a finger to the three people behind her. Bolin blushed but didn't deny it, Tahno smirked and Silver blushed deep red and twiddled her fingers, she wasn't good at showing feelings like that to others.

"So you do feel the same way. Good, then I think it's time I got even for that kiss." Asami smirked. Korra pulled a puzzled face.

"You kiss Mako all the time. I think we're even." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know the two of us are even, I meant me and Mako." Asami smiled. Realisation dawned in Korra's eyes as Asami passionately kissed her. Korra quickly returned the kiss and the two broke apart a few seconds later, panting heavily. None of them said anything, but they all knew that the time would soon come when Korra would make her final choice.

Later in the courtyard, Tenzin was preparing to leave for an urgent meeting, he just had to speak with Lin first. When he heard the metalbender approach from behind he turned to speak with her.

"Lin- um, I- I need to ask you a favour. It would mean the world to me…b-but I know it could be a potentially awkward situation; furthermore, I- " he was interrupted by an impatient Lin.

"Spit it out already!"

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands and I know that Silver can be a bit destructive when she fights…"

Lin smiled and put a hand on Tenzin's shoulder, "Of course I'll help, old friend." She said kindly. Pema appeared from the building behind them, approaching them with Meelo in her arms.

"I didn't realise you two were out here." She said, suspicious of them.

"Pema! Yes, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away." Tenzin said, moving quickly towards Oogi.

"Thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands." She handed the giggling Meelo over to Lin, "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." Pema quickly retreated, smiling slyly.

Meelo blew a raspberry at Lin and continued laughing. Lin was not amused, "This is not what I signed on for!" she complained as Tenzin boarded Oogi.

"Thank you Lin! Oogi, yip yip." The flying bison gently touched off the ground and began to fly away. Lin turned back to Meelo who was picking his nose. "I gotta poo!" he said, Lin holding him further away, "Really bad!" the youngest airbender began grunting as Lin metalbent a coil around his waist to avoid touching him, before hurrying away with a disgusted look on her face.

**Not much happened in this part and beyond what happened with Asami, it was almost a straight adaptation. I hope people aren't too bugged by how i decided to do for the pairings. I'm no romance writer afterall! Silver won't be playing a big part in Turning the Tides. And before Borra, Tahnorra or Silvorra shippers start yelling at me, they will all have kisses with her (or already have and will be revealed in flashbacks or something!)**

**Next Chapter: Turning the Tides Pt 2: The war begins in earnest and Tenzin must find a way to contact the United Forces...**

**Please note that their are only two days left until i close the Asami Energybending Poll!**

**I hope you all enjoyed and we'll all love the Finale!**

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Turning the Tides Pt 2

******I'm afraid i can't make much of a comment today as i'm in a rush!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**I don't own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 32: Turning the Tides Pt. 2

Tenzin arrived at City hall quite quickly, Oogi descending to the roof to allow his master to dismount. As the councilman went by the glass dome, several workers cleaning it looked at each other and nodded. Tenzin noticed a fizz of electricity and just barely managed to duck and avoid an electrified disk, spinning sideways in mid-air to dodge a second one. Landing on his feet, Tenzin looked up to see that the labourers, in reality equalists, parasailing down to the roof before capturing his arms with bolas. Unfazed, Tenzin avoided their attacks before utilizing his new skills in Stormbending to create a tornado beneath him, lifting himself and the two equalists holding his arms into the sky. An equalist on the ground was sent flying into a wall while the two attached to him were flung on to a nearby roof. As Tenzin touched back down, Tarrlok's old assistant, now promoted to Council Secretary, appeared from the door.

"Aah!" he covered his face as the winds died down, lowering them to speak, "Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!" he said.

"The other council members. Are they alright?" asked Tenzin.

The secretary looked worried, "I'm afraid not! I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!"

Tenzin's eyes widened as he turned his back, "This can't be happening…"

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now."

Suddenly, loud explosions sounded from all over the city. Tenzin and the Secretary ran to the side of the roof and observed as airships, baring the mark of the Equalists, dropped bombs around Republic City. "It is a tragic day indeed!" wailed the Secretary.

The explosions could be heard from anywhere in the city, including Air Temple Island. Lin stood in the courtyard with the Airbender kids behind her with several of her metalbenders, watching as the airships flew overhead. "Alright, kids, time to go inside" Lin told them, shooing them away. As the three of them ran back inside, Team Korra came rushing out.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" Korra asked.

"Republic City is under attack." Lin told her.

"Great. Just as we all admit our feelings, boom, equalists invade the city. We have terrible luck." Bolin complained. Lin gave him a curious look, making a mental note to ask him about the feelings business later.

"We'll talk more on the way! Let's get to the boat, Naga can't carry us all!" Asami said as she ran toward the docks.

After about fifteen minutes later, the boat was tied up on the dock and Team Korra hopped off, running up the pier to the city.

"Where did you park the car?" asked Asami, looking back to Korra.

"It's right around here somewhere" she answered, looking around, "There it is!" she said, spotting it.

Korra had somehow managed to embed the front of the car into an unsuspecting lamp post before ditching the thing.

"Wow, nice parking job!" Asami said sarcastically, smirking at Korra.

"Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with a car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive." Korra whined.

Asami giggled, "Well it's a good thing that you're a good kisser." She smiled.

"And you're not half bad at either." Korra flirted back, more for her own amusement and to tick of the guys than for attracting Asami.

"Come on you two, the city won't save itself." Tahno grumbled, trying to hurry them along. After the kiss between Asami and Korra, they had all agreed to remain friends regardless of Korra's choice. After all, they were all still young and inexperienced in the ways of love, for all they knew their feelings could just be strong friendships that were confused for love by the adrenaline running through all of their heads since the equalists began their campaign.

Since their car only had room for five people, Silver opted to sit on the back of the car, so that Bolin, Tahno and Mako could sit in the backseat while Korra sat with Asami in the front.

Back at the Police HQ, Tenzin arrived in the control room to speak with Saikhan.

"Chief! Air Unit 7 was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbour!" Informed a telegraph operator.

"Send a river rescue unit" ordered Saikhan.

"All the river rescue ships have been sabotaged!" yelled a second operator.

"What!"

As the chief approached the end of his rope, Tenzin opened the door and entered the room.

"Chief Saikhan" Tenzin said, addressing him.

"Tenzin am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too." Saikhan sighed in relief.

"I'm the only council member left. What's the status?"

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control, but we're spread too thin." Saikhan told him, they were in a really tight spot.

Tenzin stroked his beard in thought then said, "I need to send a wire."

"To whom, councilman?" asked the first operator.

"The general of the United Forces."

In the halls of the Police HQ, people ran back and forth, trying to keep order. The equalists had other plans as they filled the corridors with gas, knocking the people within unconscious.

Back in the office, there was worrying news, "Councilman, the wire couldn't be sent!" said the first operator.

"All communication is down, phone lines just went dead." Said the second.

Tenzin and the chief looked to each other as the emergency alarm went off. Equalists quickly cut power to the building, taking out the lights and the alarm. Saikhan pulled out a couple of flashlights, turning one on and throwing the other to Tenzin. As Tenzin turned on his light, he noticed smoke begin to creep into the room.

"Saikhan, the vents!" the chief metalbent the vents shut as the people in the room coughed. "We need to evacuate immediately! Everyone stay close to me."

Tenzin created a dome of clean air to allow the staff to escape through the gas-filled corridors. Once they managed to escape from the building, they found themselves surrounded.

"Not these Mecha Tanks again!" Tenzin grumbled. Almost in answer to his complaint, several of the mecha tanks rose their arms up and activated magnets, almost instantly capturing all the police, using their metal armour against them. Tenzin tried to use airbending to save Saikhan but he wasn't strong enough. Three of the tanks deposit their captives into a truck, while another attempted to capture Tenzin by firing a pincer. Tenzin deflected it with a wind blast along with two others, however a fourth one managed to make it through to him, knocking him against the wall high above the ground. Using the last of his strength, Tenzin softened his fall with airbending but was still on the edge of consciousness. He was forced to watch as the operators and police were taken away in the equalist's truck.

"Saikhan, no!" he grunted, several tanks surrounded him and his vision went black as he slipped unconscious.

Just as the tanks moved to retrieve the fallen airbender, Team Korra's car swerves around the corner as Asami floors it toward one of the tanks. Bolin and Korra earthbent a pair of ramps, sending the car into the air and hurtling toward the tank.

"Jump!" Asami cried and the five teens ejected themselves from the car. Silver stayed where she was until right before impact, using the cars momentum to rocket her to Tenzin's side.

With one tank knocked over and the other's distracted, Silver went to work healing Tenzin whilst also using energybending to restore his stamina. As Tenzin regained consciousness he jumped to his feet with a quick airbending move.

"Silver! I need you to do something but you won't like it." He said urgently.

"What is it?" she asked, eager to get in the fight.

"I need you to take Fenrir and find the General of the United Forces, tell him we need help!"

"What! If the situation is that bad then I'll end this right now!" she huffed.

"NO! If you unleash your full power here then you may hurt innocents and we can't risk you killing anyone! Equalist or not. Please, Fenrir is the fastest creature we have, a sky bison or airship would take too long!"

Silver punched the ground angrily, "Damn you Tenzin! Fine I'll go and head back once I've got their help, make sure you tell the others!"

Tenzin nodded and Silver turned away, summoning Fenrir with a wave of her hand before jumping on and flying away. She would return with an army and if that didn't work, then she'd level the city to save Korra.

**Well that's chapter 32 down! 7 more to go!**

**I'll put the pairings in tomorrows chapter!**

**Hope you liked and please review!**


	33. Chapter 33: Turning the Tides Pt 3

******Right, this is the concluding part to Turning the Tides. Tomorrow will be the start of Skeletons in the Closet.**

**Special Thanks to reviewers; Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Legionary Prime, Biblequizforever, Quickread123 and DigitalWolf808.**

**Sorry i didn't give named thanks yesterday but i had to leave for a family day out and i didn't want to make you guys wait!**

**THE ASAMI ENERGYBENDER POLL IS CLOSED! if you want to find out the results then PM me (or wait until i put it in the story)**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 33: Turning the Tides Pt.3

With Silver gone, Tenzin joined with Team Korra to battle the remaining equalists. One of the tanks sent an electrified cable at Mako, wrapping around his waist and shocking him. Mako used what he had learned from Aang's firebending scroll to redirect the electricity back at the tank, shorting it out and rendering it useless. Korra used one of the ramps that she and Bolin had made to give herself a boost, using her water jets to fly over a mecha tank and bending her water into the exhaust pipes, once it was malfunctioning Bolin used an earth barrage to knock it over, putting another one out of commission. Asami attacked the equalists on the ground, electrocuting one before simultaneously taking out five more, all thanks to her improved martial arts skills. Tenzin moved to assault the final tank, ducking beneath it, he stormbent a massive tornado that sent the tank hurtling toward one of the equalist airships, bringing it down on top of city hall.

Seeing that the battle was over, Korra rushed over to Tenzin.

"Are you alright? Where's Silver?" she asked.

"Silver went to get help. I'm fine. Thanks to you kids. Another moment and I would have been on my way to Amon." Tenzin replied with a smile. Mako however was not smiling.

"Uh, guys…look." He told them. They looked to where he pointed, seeing an equalist airship arriving at Air Temple Island.

"Oh no!" Tenzin shouted, preparing to run to the island.

"Tenzin, isn't Oogi still here?" Tahno said.

Tenzin did a U-turn and began running back the other way.

The situation on the island wasn't too great either; equalists led by the lieutenant began descending to the ground with a metal hook, shot from the airship into the temple steps. Lin had already posted five of her best soldiers to intercept them. Meanwhile in the courtyard, Lin was watching over Tenzin's family.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." She told them; unfortunately Pema had other plans…

She suddenly screamed and doubled over, her hand on her stomach.

"Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say "remain calm"?" Lin complained, turning to her.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Ikki asked, concerned.

"The Baby's coming!" Pema moaned, clearly in pain.

"Oh no!" Jinora said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo shouted as a pair of Air Acolyte midwives rushed to his mother's aid.

Back at the steps, the guards were having a hard time keeping the enemy at bay as a second airship anchored itself in the steps below them, dropping off another wave of enemies. Seeing the Lieutenant and his entourage heading toward her with Seismic Sense, Lin prepared to attack. As the wave hit her, she immediately took out two equalists with her coils, using earthbending and metalbending to take out several more as they swarmed toward her.

Pema was having a hard time of her own, giving birth to her newest child. "The children, where are they!" she yelled as a midwife put a cloth on her forehead.

"Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe." The midwife told her.

Outside, it wasn't going so well for Lin, in the middle of an attack against a chi-blocker, the lieutenant intercepted her and her cables became wrapped around his Kali sticks. He immediately used this to electrify her, knocking her to the ground. He approached her, raising his sticks and smiled triumphantly.

Then he was smacked over the roof by a ten year old.

Jinora had come flying up behind him yelling, "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" before using her staff to airbend him to the other side of the island.

"Jinora! You shouldn't be out here!" Lin scolded. As she said that though, Ikki appeared on an air scooter, knocking out several equalists as she went back and forth across the courtyard.

"Get off our island!" she yelled, knocking over several more bad guys before coming to a stop beside her sister.

Lin was beside herself, "Girls! You need to go back inside this instant!"

Meelo had other ideas. He jumped down from the roof, yelling "Taste my fury!" before using a fart to airbend an equalist to the ground.

"Meelo! Be careful!"

Almost in answer to Lin's concern, Meelo rapidly airbent from his fists and rear before creating a small air shield that took out the remaining equalists, Meelo showing his rage face the whole time.

"Never mind…" Lin mumbled her eyes wide with shock.

A short while later, the equalists (minus the still missing lieutenant) were tied up together in the courtyard with the metalbenders and airbenders looking down on them.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement." She ordered her second in command. "Nice work, kids." She said to the children, smiling.

Oogi's grunts were heard overhead and within a few minutes, the sky bison and Team Korra were all on the ground.

"Dad!" Jinora shouted, running toward Tenzin. Tenzin and his three children embraced each other happily.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Tenzin sighed; he had been worrying himself to death.

"We caught the bad guys!" Meelo cheered as he clambered on to his father's shoulders.

"You let them fight!" Tenzin was shocked at Lin, "Do you realize what could have happened!"

"I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids." Lin told him, crossing her arms. "You should be proud. You taught them well. Go on, be with your wife."

Tenzin smiled at his children then went into the temple. As he neared his wife's room, he heard a baby's cry and ran to see the source. As he entered the room, he was greeted by the sight of his wife, holding a small bundle of blankets, his newest child resting within.

"Pema!" he said, smiling as he rushed toward her.

"Tenzin." Pema was clearly tired but she still smiled at the sight of her husband.

"I'm here now" Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder and looked into the small bundle she held.

"Our new son." She said, handing the baby over to Tenzin.

"Hello!" he greeted the mewling infant quietly, he noticed his other children standing in the doorway and gestured them in. "Come, meet your new brother."

Meelo grinned widely, "A brother? Well it's about time!"

Ikki approached and spoke to the baby, "Welcome, I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it."

"What're you gonna name him?" Jinora clapped excitedly, "Can I pick?"

"We already chose a name." her mother told her, resting her weary head on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Rohan." Tenzin told them.

Korra, who had been watching from the door, stepped forward sadly, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming."

Tenzin looked down at Rohan as Ikki spoke, "Everything's not gonna be fine, is it daddy?"

Out in the courtyard, the airbender family, metalbenders and Team Korra all looked on, watching as several airships approached.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

Tenzin sighed, "I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…I hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin told him.

"But-"

"No arguments. I've already seen that Zuko and Katara got away from the city. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being." Tenzin instructed.

"I'm not giving up!" Korra said defiantly.

"I'm not asking you to. Silver has gone to retrieve the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

Korra sighed, "What you're saying is, we need to be patient."

Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder, "You're learning well." Korra smiled and embraced him as his family boarded Oogi, the other sky bison being loaded with a few supplies and acolytes. "Stay safe Korra."

"You too."

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now." Lin shouted to him from atop Oogi.

Tenzin nodded and airbent himself onto the sky bison, "Oogi, yip yip!"

As the sky bison flew away into the sky, Team Korra and a few remaining Metalbenders looked on as two airships began to chase after them. Several more airships focused on the island, launching their anchors not far from where the teens stood. Team Korra prepared to fight but the metalbenders stood in their way.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" one of them yelled.

The team ran toward the waiting Naga before Korra suddenly stopped, "Naga can't carry more than three people!"

"I'll summon Byakko! He's a strong swimmer; I can take one other with me as well." Asami told them as she summoned the white tiger.

"Tahno, we're going underwater so she'll need a waterbender!" Korra told him. Tahno nodded and jumped on the tiger's back, just behind Asami. Korra and the brothers got on Naga and they all fled. Korra looked back to see the metalbenders surrounded.

"Moustache guy!" Bolin screamed as the Lieutenant appeared and jumped at them. Naga however bear-slapped him away and the two beasts jumped into the sea, Korra and Tahno bending the water away to give them a pocket of air.

Lin and the airbenders were having a much harder time escaping. "They're gaining on us!" Lin yelled as Tenzin tried to speed up his bison. The leading airship shot a net but it was easily destroyed by Lin. The former chief looked back toward the family with sadness before saying, "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!"

"Lin, what are you doing!"

She ran and jumped from Oogi, reeling herself upward and landing on the airship. Taking a stance, Lin readied her augmented energy and metalbent the airship in half. The strain left her barely able to escape to the second ship before the first one crashed. Sadly, the use of her augmented bending drained her too much and she was captured by the equalists. They took her back to Air Temple Island and forced her to kneel as Amon approached.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending." The masked man told her.

Lin was defiant to the end, "I won't tell you anything, you monster."

Amon paused for a moment before walking behind her, "Very well." He placed his fingers on her forehead and neck, draining her of her strength and removing her bending. Lin fell to the ground, looking at the Equalist Leader, with the last of her strength she muttered to him, "This isn't over…Silver restored people's bending before, she'll do it again and your entire campaign would have been for nothing."

Amon chuckled darkly as he knelt down, "I'm ready for Silver…we'll see how she restores your bending…when she's lying unconscious at my feet."

At that moment, far across the sea, Fenrir touched down on the balcony of the United Forces flagship, Silver dismounting and approaching the waiting general.

"It's been a while Iroh. Amon and his forces are attacking Republic City; we could use the added help in driving them off." She told him.

The young man turned to her with a grin, far too reminiscent of Zuko's for her liking. "Then we will come to your aid. I look forward to winning back the city, beside you and your young apprentice, Avatar Silver."

The two exchanged a smirk as the fleet began to move toward the north, preparing for the final battle with the Equalists.

**So Silver and Iroh are already acquainted. She knows everyone of importance doesn't she!**

**I can't really say a lot about next chapter except it gives some tiny insights into Tahno's past as well as being a Tahnorra Chapter in general.**

**THE FINAL UPDATE TO THE TOP 5! (Until i show the final results!)**

**1. Silvorra**

**2. Borra**

**3. Makorra**

**4. Tahnorra **

**5. Masami**

**No comments really except that the top 3 are miles ahead of everyone else. Silvorra only beat Borra by 2 votes so who knows what the finale will bring.**

**Also i plan to reverse Mako and Bolin's roles in the Finale. Bolin goes with Korra against Amon while Mako goes to the airbase with Iroh and Asami. This isn't personal but Bolin is the only one who hasn't gone on an adventure with or kissed Korra.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Skeletons in the Closet Pt 1

**5 Chapters to go and Book 1 is finished! I'm ahead of myself on writing so i have a day to play Dawnguard and ME3 extended cut! :)**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: XAnimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Rikachan101, Digitalwolf808, Mangyekomasta510 and TmntEmi.**

**Also I have my first completed cover contest entry! Rikachan101 did and awesome job, go on my profile and there'll be a link to the deviant art page!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 34: Skeletons in the Closet Pt. 1

A huge crowd gathered. Equalist airships occupied the skies while Mecha Tanks guarded the streets around City Hall. An announcement was being made, by none other than Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato.

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and has the Avatar is on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!"

The crowd roared and the whole city echoed with the cheers of the equalists. Only two people attending that gathering were not cheering. A pair of equalists looked to each other before the shorter one nodded and they both left the scene. A short way away, those same equalists ran through some bushes in the city park, one bending a large boulder out of the way and revealing a hidden tunnel. The two "equalists" jumped into the tunnel, bending the rock back in place behind them.

As the two of them walked down a dimly lit passageway, they removed their masks, revealing the faces of Korra and Tahno.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?" Korra huffed, ""The Avatar's on the run" I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em." She was quite upset that someone had dared to imply she was a coward, Tahno just chuckled.

"Relax. Silver will be back anytime now with a whole fleet of battleships, they'll defeat the equalists, you'll kick Amon's butt and we'll all be able to sleep at night. So cool it Ova-tar." Tahno grinned; he only called her that when she was being foolish and needed some sense talking into her.

"I hate being patient…I hate you being right even more!" she answered.

They arrived back in their base, the Under City, to see Gommu the Hobo and their friends preparing dinner. After escaping Air Temple Island they had found Gommu, whom let them stay with him in the secret hobo village in the Under City.

"You two were gone a while, get up to any mischief?" Asami teased.

"You were supposed to be doing reconnaissance…" Mako sighed, shaking his head.

Korra blushed a little but Tahno didn't miss a beat, "Still mad that you lost at Pyro, Terra, Aqua? If you want to win you need to go with something other than pyro for once hothead."

"Whatever! Just get in here already!" Asami told them, still smiling.

As the now larger group got to the camp fire, Korra was suddenly approached by Gommu, someone who clearly knew little about boundaries. "Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served!"

Tahno, Korra, Asami and Mako joined Gommu and Bolin at the "table". Gommu stirred the funky smelling stew and served it into a series of chipped bowls and cups, handing them out around the table.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra said, smiling as she accepted the saucer of gruel.

"Least I could do after you gave me that tasty fishy a while back! Certainly couldn't turn you away after the all the money we got from your white haired friend. She's been payin' us for info ya see, if we didn't share the money we got between ourselves then some of us could have bought some real houses!" the happy hobo responded.

Tahno and Asami looked at each other with annoyed expressions, "So that's where our money's been disappearing to!" they said together. Mako smiled at the thought of a Robin Hood like Silver rummaging through their belongings to find pay for hobo spies.

"I hope the Equalists don't cause you any trouble. We would hate to put you guys on a bad position with them." Bolin said as he picked up his bowl.

Gommu snorted, "My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called "Equalist" policies. We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No siree; we figured out how to harmoniously co-exist."

"You are a wise and noble hobo." Bolin shovelled a spoon of gruel into his mouth, his eyes widening as he tasted the funny smelling liquid. "Mmmm. This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!"

Gommu smiled with pride, "Thanks! I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!"

Asami and Tahno both turned green, Asami spat her food out and discreetly placed her dish on the floor for Pabu while Tahno struggled to swallow the first mouthful of his dinner.

Later that evening, Korra was having trouble sleeping and decided to groom Naga to tire her out. As she finished and slumped against the snowy white beast, a familiar smirk met her gaze.

"Can't sleep either?" Tahno asked her as he sat down beside her.

"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach." Korra mumbled.

"Me too. Though it's probably from eating that gruel…yuck" Tahno went a little pale from the memory.

Korra chuckled before her expression became one of recollection, "It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, now the White Lotus is my enemy; I'm a spirit for two of the four elements and I'm the apprentice to the first ever Avatar, not to mention Anima Aes, this ridiculous war and the most complicated love web ever!"

Tahno smiled warmly, which was odd compared to his normal smirks. "Southern girl huh? I spent most of my life in the City. You'll probably laugh but I was actually born and raised in my Father's water tribe; The Foggy Swamp Tribe."

Korra's eyes widened, "You're from the Swamp Tribe! No way, how does someone from that tribe become so civilised?" Korra asked.

"My Father was from the tribe; my mother was from the Earth Kingdom. She was a traveling merchant who fell in love with my father. After I was born, she grew tired of the 'Quaint' life style we had and moved to the city, taking me with her. She died a few years later; I still get letters from my dad." Tahno said showing an unusually kind side of himself.

Korra felt for him, she knew how it felt to be so far from family. She placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his face around to face hers. They stared for a few moments before the two of them closed the gap, kissing each other passionately. When they finally separated, they both felt a warmness in their chests, each happy that is had happened. They wished each other a good night and went to bed, knowing that tomorrow may well be their last day as Team Korra.

**Some Tahnorra loveliness there. I saw a lot of stuff on the internet saying that if Tahno is a Waterbender than why is he white, so this is my answer! His dad may make an appearance later on.**

**Weird Fact: Every member of Team Korra, including Lin and Tenzin and excluding Korra herself, has lost one of both parents.**

**Next Chapter: General Iroh arrives and the Battle for Republic City begins.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please Review.**


	35. Chapter 35: Skeletons in the Closet Pt 2

******Only 4 more chapters to go :)**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Digitalwolf808, Mangyekomasta510, TmntEmi, Makorra, OMGlikeLOL, Justlikeimpulse, Tish246 and Amber Faith.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 35: Skeletons in the Closet Pt. 2

The morning that the United Nations was scheduled to arrive, Team Korra ran through the city's drainage pipes, finally opening into the bay. Mako poked his head out cautiously and looked twice in all directions.

Satisfied that they'd be safe, he said, "Coast is clear," and ran out onto the observation deck of the bay. Tahno followed after, giving a sneaky smirk to Korra as she followed after him, Asami and Bolin coming up from behind. As they all stood on the deck and surveyed the sea, Bolin pulled out a telescope he had gotten from Gommu and used it to examine a few foggy shapes through the mist.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can. Silver will find us and we'll lead an assault on Amon and his forces." Korra told them, keeping her eyes peeled for the distinctive wings of Fenrir.

"They're here!" Mako yelled.

They all looked to where the firebender was pointing and saw the clear outlines of Warships navigating the Fog. Team Korra began feeling uneasy, it was too quiet…

On the deck of the Flagship, Iroh and Silver were having the same thoughts.

"Hmm… Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance? Silver can you see if there are any surprises waiting for us?"

"Yes I can, one moment." The white haired Avatar answered. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then pursed her lips and blew, resulting in a very high pitched noise that echoed across the bay.

"What was that?" Iroh asked, tapping his protesting ears.

"Airbending Technique, Sonar. Like Seismic Sense in away but uses the sound waves bouncing off objects to allow me to detect anything nearby…" her eyes widened with shock as she pulled the ship's intercom receiver toward her, "All ships stop! Minefield!"

It was too late.

The first bombs detonated beneath the warships that flanked Iroh's and the once silent fog was permeated by the glows and crashes of the explosives as they slowly tore apart the fleet.

"It's a trick! Water and Earthbenders, detonate those mines!"

Korra had seen the explosions and immediately jumped into the water, rocketing toward the warzone with breakneck speed. As she got close, a distinct buzzing noise filled her ears.

"What's that sound?" Iroh asked himself. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

From behind several skyscrapers, a fleet of odd bird-like airships, small enough for speed and piloted by a single equalist each came flying toward the Ships. As they flew close, the bottom compartments opened up and released several small bombs, each tearing the warships to pieces. After dropping their bombs they began circling round, releasing strange missiles that moved through the water.

"Silver! I know you don't like being out of the fight but we need you to infiltrate the enemy and find out what in the spirit world these things are!" Iroh ordered her as they both attempted to use lightning to repel the attackers. Silver didn't argue and jumped overboard, immediately swimming to Korra's location. "Silver!" she greeted as she redirected more of the strange missiles.

"Listen Korra, I need you to find General Iroh and get him out of here! It's imperative that he survives. I need to gather some info so give me a good distraction!"

Korra nodded and waited for her teacher to escape to a safe distance before creating a tornado of water beneath her, sending her high above the battle field. From her perch, Korra sent wave after wave of high pressure water blades, shearing the flyers to pieces. Another flyer crashed into Korra's water tornado, destabilising it and sending her into the ocean, where she waterbent another strange missile into an on-coming enemy.

On-board his ship, Iroh was firebending multiple aircraft into the ocean, finally decimating the last of the flying swarm. Or so he thought…

One last flyer managed to sneak through his guard, dropping a bomb right on top of him. Iroh barely had time to weaken the explosion before it sent him hurtling unconscious into the sea. Luckily Korra saw him and immediately swam to where he fell, diving underwater to retrieve the sinking general.

"It's alright, I gotcha." She said as they both resurfaced. Iroh spluttered and coughed to clear his lungs of liquid, "Avatar Korra, you saved my life. Thank you."

Team Korra reunited back in the Under City, Korra and Tahno busily healed the various burns that the young general had suffered.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's Mecha Tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft." He said grimacing as Korra pulled her water over another burn.

"I know…" Korra muttered, "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

Bolin nodded in agreement, "No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one."

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh grinned.

"We certainly aren't!" a familiar voice echoed from down a nearby passage. Silver appeared, flanked by Gommu and a large hobo, each carrying a small crate of papers. "It took longer than I thought but I managed to steal some documents from Hiroshi Sato. I got blueprints, transcripts of phone calls, invasion plans, schedules, maps, the whole shebang! He practically did all the work for me!"

Team Korra cheered as they began rifling through the boxes, "Those weird flying things are called "Aero Planes" and the water missiles are called "Torpedoes"?" Bolin read from the tops of some blueprints.

"It looks like we have some kind of aerial base just beyond the mountains…we should send a team down there! Commander Bumi is on his way and those planes will cause him a lot of trouble." Iroh exclaimed as he studied a detailed map of the area.

"Not to worry, I already had Gommu here send him a coded message" Silver said as she stood up again, dusting of her backside. "Right, first we deal with the air base, and then we deal with Amon."

"Actually…I'm going to Air Temple Island." Korra announced.

Bolin laughed a little then stopped upon seeing she was serious. "Why do you want to do that! Amon is using that place as his hideout! Now is not the time to get homesick." He told her.

"I'm sorry but my gut is telling me that it's time to end this. I'm going and that's final." She said with as much authority as possible.

"Then I'm going with you!" Bolin shouted, hoping to his feet.

"Me too." Silver said. Korra knew there would be no arguing with them, so she merely sighed and nodded. An hour later, they split up with Iroh, Asami, Mako and Tahno sneaking into the air base while Korra, Silver and Bolin infiltrate Air Temple Island.

Sneaking onto the island was easy with the stolen equalist uniforms. As they made their way to the attic, a place they could easily use to ambush Amon upon his return, they ran into someone they hadn't expected.

"Lin?"

**This a short chapter because there wasn't much i could do with it since i wanted the Amon origin story to have it's own chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Skeletons in the Closet Pt. 3: Silver finally admits the truth about Amon, but is it what Korra was expecting?**

**I promise the next few chapters will be longer. Chapter 38 and 39 are already really long and i still have to adapt them for the final Poll results!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review.**


	36. Chapter 36: Skeletons in the Closet Pt 3

******Three more chapters!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Tish246, Digitalwolf808, TmntEmi, and Xmidnight rose**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 36: Skeletons in the Closet Pt. 3

"Lin?"

Sitting against the wall in a large cell in the attic was Lin Beifong.

"What are you doing here? Did the others escape?" Korra asked as she approached the bars.

Lin looked up with tired eyes, "Yes they escaped. I had to deal with the pursing airships so they could get away. I succeeded but was caught. Amon took my bending…" she said the last part a little ashamedly.

"I'll deal with that." Silver announced as she metalbent the bars out of the way, allowing Lin to slip through. Silver wasted no time, she assumed the usual Energybending stance and unblocked Lin's Sound and Light Chakras, allowing the energy to flow and restore her sealed bending.

"Thank you Silver. I don't mean to sound ungrateful but we need to know…. What is your exact connection to Amon" Silver cringed. She knew this was coming, Lin was right after all. How could they trust her when she was keeping such a big secret?

"That's kind of a good point. You called him little brother at one point." Bolin reminded her.

"Yeah, but you said you only had an older brother who passed away years ago." Korra added.

"Amon is a monster; we need to know how to fight him!" Lin finished.

Silver was silent but her face said it all, she was angry and ashamed and also a bit…happy?

"Amon… the name brings back memories, some I like and others…not so much. I promised Amon I wouldn't reveal his secret until either he or Korra was defeated." She said quietly.

"You killed Tarrlok. Didn't you promise not to hurt him in exchange for what he told you? Didn't you kill him anyway?" Korra reminded her while Bolin and Lin looked at each other confused.

Silver seemed to snap, "Tarrlok was a cruel, vicious bastard! He wanted power and control and supremacy at all costs! He was willing to enslave you forever and bring the whole world to the brink of war, all for a stinking power play! Don't ever compare my dealings with Tarrlok to those with Noatak!"

"Noatak?" Korra asked, unfazed by her mentor's outburst. She knew that Silver was hiding something.

Silver sighed, knowing she'd have no choice but to explain.

"Noatak is Amon's real name. He is the younger brother of Tarrlok and the youngest son of Yakone." She said quietly. Korra, Bolin and Lin gasped, they hadn't expected that…

Silver took a deep reluctant breath and told her story;

"After Yakone was imprisoned, he managed to escape and had some fancy surgery to change his face. He became a new man and left for the Northern Water Tribe to live a new life under a new name. There he got married and had two sons, Tarrlok and Noatak. They had a happy life until they revealed themselves as Waterbenders. After that Yakone changed, he became harsh and demanded only perfection from the two boys, Tarrlok was never as skilled as Noatak despite being older, so he did everything he could to trip him up. Even as a child, all Tarrlok wanted was power…

Once they grew stronger, Yakone began taking them away on hunting trips every full moon, teaching them Bloodbending. After a while, it became evident that they had also inherited their father's anytime bloodbending ability as well as his psychic bloodbending…

Tarrlok quickly proved to be a master of basic bloodbending and the anytime version but lacked the mental capacity to use the psychic technique, Noatak however mastered the psychic technique easily. Tarrlok hated that Noatak was so much better than him at that one thing, especially since he relished in his bloodbending powers while Noatak hated it.

One night, during a snowstorm, Yakone made the brothers face each other in a bloodbending duel. Tarrlok used his powers to bend his brother but no matter how hard he pushed, no matter how loudly his father shouted Noatak would not hurt his brother. Yakone became furious and attempted to attack him and in his desperation, Noatak bloodbent him before running away. For three days and three nights, Noatak stewed in his anger and sadness, he had once had a happy family, a loving brother and a caring father, his bending changed all of that and he grew to hate the very power he was born with.

On the fourth day, I found him collapsed in the snow from exhaustion. He was just 13 so I picked him up and took him with me to my camp in a cave. When he awoke and filled his belly, he told me his story. When he was finished I told him mine and for the next 8 years we travelled together, we referred to ourselves as siblings and we were both happy to know that we had found a companion that understood us, I even taught him how to energybend and block the chakras of evil people so he wouldn't have to rely on his bloodbending. When he was 21, Aang was nearing the end of his life, he had already turned 66 and I knew he didn't have another year left in him so we went to see him, to see if he was worthy of becoming the next immortal Avatar and become the father of a new Avatar Cycle.

The night before we arrived in Republic City, we stopped at a carnival. Over the years I had told him many stories of my 10,000 year life, including my favourite one, about how my brother Will made a clay mask and became Amon the Equalist, a hero who helped his little sister with the chores so our parents never found out. At the carnival we passed some stalls and each bought the other a gift.

My gift to him was a porcelain mask that had reminded me of the one my brother had worn. His gift to me was a simple golden band, a ring. He asked me to marry him and I accepted, happily. The next day I visited Aang for the first time in his life, I liked him a lot but decided that he was not the one to remake the cycle. Noatak had left during the meeting to find a temple for our wedding. As I left to meet him, I was ambushed by the White Lotus masters and through bending and trickery they were able to trap me, then enslave me with Dai Li technology.

After they had their way with me and I snapped out of it, I fled and eventually Noatak found me. I was so scared of what the White Lotus had done to me that I pushed him away and fled. Later I found out that he had taken my brother's childhood persona of Amon the Equalist and covered his face with the mask I had bought him, when I found the courage to confront him he had been driven to the brink of insanity. He believed that bending was the reason for all wars, for his suffering and my own, he vowed to use the gift of energybending to end the Tyranny of benders and make a world were only the one true Avatar can bend. We fought briefly and spent most of the next few years avoiding each other, until I came to Republic City to see you Korra…and well…you know the rest."

Silver had tears in her eyes and was desperately trying to hold them in. Korra felt horrible, as did Lin and Bolin. They had believed that Amon was just a heartless monster, someone who needed to be stopped, but know they knew he was just a man that had been driven over the edge by his life and the loss of his one true loved one.

"Silver…do you still love Noatak?" Korra asked quietly.

Silver didn't answer but just nodded her head, "It's my fault…if I hadn't rejected him then none of this would have happened…Korra I need to ask you something that I have no right to ask but I cannot help you fight Amon."

Korra nodded, as did Lin and Bolin, "Please…if you have no other choice but to…end his life, then please do it quickly. He's suffered enough…" Korra nodded yet again.

"Thank you Korra…" Silver whispered as she planted a small kiss on the younger girl's cheek. The team left the temple and headed to the Arena, Silver may not be helping defeat Amon but she sure as hell wasn't just going to run away!

**Well that's that! I know the Silvorra kiss wasn't as good as the others but i just felt giving the situation, something lighter and sweet would be nice.**

**This is actually an older chapter that i rewrote a bit to fit the Canon (mostly) and what already happened in the story. I reversed Tarrlok and Noatak's roles so Noatak would be the innocent younger brother instead.**

**Now, if Amon does NOT die and Silver does NOT end up with Korra then they WILL most likely end up in an Silvtak or Noaver pairing. if you have any major objections then let me know, if enough people don't like it then i may scrap the idea.**

**NOTE: starting in book 2 and onwards, i am doing an end of chapter Avatar Extra. These Extras will explain how things work in my rendition of the Avatar world. for example the first chapter of Book 2 will explain a bit more about my version of Energybending.**

**If you want to know something about my world then just PM or review with your question or request!**

**Thanks to everyone who read!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review!**


	37. Chapter 37: Endgame Pt 1

**Two chapters left until the end of Book 1!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers; Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Xmidnight rose, Digitalwolf808, Tish246 and Mangyekomasta510.**

**I do not own Avatar,**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 37: Endgame Pt. 1

Iroh and his group hid behind a snow bank, looking down on the Equalist Airbase. They had managed to travel through the mountains remarkably quickly with the help of Naga and Byakko.

"I think we found our secret air field." Iroh said with a smile, "Tahno, once we get down there, I need you to freeze the runways over and raise a few icicles. We can't let those aircraft take off." The waterbender nodded in understanding.

Mako turned back to Naga, Pabu and Byakko, "Alright guys. We need you to stay here so we can make a quick escape later." He told the Polar Bear Dog and Fire Ferret.

"Stay here as well Byakko; they'll need your help in case you're discovered." Asami said petting the tiger affectionately, "Of course Miss Asami" was his simple reply.

After leaving the Animals, they slid slowly down the icy hill, careful not to alert any equalists. Once they reached the bottom they approached a series of odd posts.

"Why would there be fence posts, but no fence?" Asami wondered aloud. Her question was answered as a web of electricity coursed through them, dancing from one fence post to the next, sending Iroh and Team Korra into unconsciousness.

The position they awoke to was less than favourable. Asami and Mako were tied back to back, as were Tahno and Iroh and they were all locked inside a spacious cell. Before any of them could speak, Hiroshi Sato made his presence known, looking disdainfully at the three benders that shared a cell with his daughter.

"Asami…" the Sato girl looked her father in the eye with malice, "Asami I know I have hurt you… And I'm sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

Asami looked at him with incredulous eyes, "Are you insane! How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become."

"How dare you!" he roared, "I am avenging her death!"

An equalist foot soldier appeared behind the Future industries founder and saluted, "The Airplanes are ready for take-off sir."

"Good, annihilate the fleet" Hiroshi ordered. Team Korra gasped and Hiroshi turned to face them, "That's right general. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi and I planted the documents for Silver to find! Spirits knows why Amon wants her left unharmed…" he laughed and walked away, in his mind he had already won.

Once he was out of earshot, Iroh turned (as much as he could) to the others, "anyone here a metalbender?" he asked hopefully.

"Firebender only" Mako grumbled.

"No metalbending here" Asami added.

"Water…" Tahno said.

Iroh pouted as he tried to think of a way out until…

There was massive crash as a Polar Bear Dog and a Tiger burst through the doors to the warehouse that Team Korra had been stored in. "Naga! Byakko! Over here!" Mako shouted. Hearing the call, Naga bounded over to the cell and smashed it open with a clean swipe from her massive paws.

"Who needs metalbenders? We've got Naga!" Tahno cheered. With the team now free, they ran from the warehouse to see several planes already in mid-launch.

"I'm going after those planes!" Iroh announced as he used his firebending to jet propel himself onto one of the planes. He briefly wrestled with the pilot before throwing him out and taking control of the plane, leaving the dislodged equalist to float down on a parachute. Tahno and Mako went about destroying the stationary planes with their bending while Asami found an unoccupied Mecha Tank.

While his allies destroyed the planes at the base, Iroh was having an all-out aerial dog fight with several equalists in the skies above Republic City. As he approached a tightly packed enemy formation, Iroh stood and launched a bolt of lightning at them; causing them to scatter but not before one of them was damaged and flew into another, taking them both out. The equalists went on the offensive as one of them fired an explosive Bola which managed to destroy Iroh's propeller, leaving his plane useless. Iroh was quick and jumped away from his plane, propelled himself to a new one and commandeered it in the same way he had done before, he then launched a fireball at another plane which destroyed it. He was once again hit, this time by a torpedo which took out his tail and sent him spiralling out of control. As Iroh set his aircraft on its course, he destroyed the last of the Equalist planes and hopped out, grabbing a hold of the Equalist Banners that been placed on the staff of Avatar Aang's statue, tearing it and leaving him hanging in mid-air. His plane continued without him, right into the Giant Amon mask that had been placed on the statues face. It exploded and sent the mask plummeting toward the ocean, revealing the undamaged face of Avatar Aang.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Aang." Iroh smiled as he looked at the statue, "Now…how do I get down?"

Meanwhile at the Airbase, Mako and Asami's Mecha Tank were destroying the planes stored there while Tahno froze the runways over, creating uneven mounds and icicles, leaving them useless. As Asami raised her Tank's arm to destroy another plane, Mako was suddenly struck from behind by an electrified Bola, knocking him unconscious. Asami spun the tank around, only to come face to face with another tank, this time with her father, driving another tank.

"Asami, what are you doing! You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!" he roared.

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore! You're too full of hatred!" she screamed, angry that he dared imply her friends were responsible for her mother's death.

"You ungrateful, insolent child!" he advanced on her, Asami responded by firing a grappling cable, however she missed and her father's tank knocked her's on its back with a swift jab.

"You would side…" he punctuated each word with a blow from the tank. "…against your own father, for one of them?" a sudden shockwave sent Hiroshi's tank flying across the area, landing in a heap just a short way away from the fuming Asami.

"I am one of them!" she cried as she began walking forward. "The First Avatar has gifted me with Energybending, the art that ties the other bending types together. By using the Aspect of Air Technique I can create shockwaves and kinetic blasts, like I just did." She continued to advance as Hiroshi desperately tried to control his malfunctioning machine.

"And with the Aspect of Fire, I can affect the flow of heat and electricity in any object with an energy flow that I recognise, and I know your inventions well. Give it up father; you'll never be able to control that machine."

Hiroshi was panicking as Asami reached his cockpit. "the Aspect of Earth allows me to affect the hardness of any earth-based material, so long as I am aware of what the material is composed of, your tanks use a platinum based alloy, correct?" she asked rhetorically as she effortlessly twisted the cockpit open like it was made of foil.

Hiroshi quickly jumped past her and ran, not Asami, Tahno or the newly awakened Mako moved to stop him. A few feet away, Hiroshi lost the feeling in his legs and collapsed to the ground. "The last aspect of energybending is the Aspect of Water. This one works a lot like chi-blocking, except I can do it from a distance, and without making contact."

Hiroshi flipped onto his back and looked at his daughter, the energybender as she walked toward him with a hard expression.

"Why Asami? Why would you side with them over your own father? Benders are the reason your mother is gone and yet you allowed yourself to become one…" he said, tears in his eyes.

Asami's expression softened and she knelt down beside him, "Daddy, it wasn't benders that took mom away from us. It was one criminal, how could I turn against all my friends just because someone they never even knew hurt my family? You've let Amon and his equalists hurt thousands of people, innocent people, all for the actions of one man. How can you justify the extinction of an entire cultures way of life for that? Look at them." Asami gently tilted her father's face to meet the looks of Mako and Tahno. "Where they responsible for mom? Was Silver? Or Korra? Or Bolin? I know you believe this is wrong and we both know mom wouldn't have wanted this, so please stop this. You're the only family I have left." Asami began to tear up.

Hiroshi could bear to see his daughter cry; he thought on her words, she was right. He was punishing thousands-no millions for the crimes of one man. He began to break down in sobs and pulled his daughter toward him. "I'm so sorry!" he cried, "I forced you to choose between your family and your friends, spirits I've caused all this! If only I'd never been so foolish! I promise I'll make this up to you if it's the last thing I do!"

The two Satos cried together, finally releasing all their pent up feelings as Mako and Tahno looked on, each smiling to themselves.

**I was unsatisfied with how they dealt with Hiroshi and Asami. I wanted some kind of redemption thing, him finally realising what he'd done and reverting to being a good caring Father. So i changed it!**

**So Asami is now an Energybender! i tried to balance a few of the techniques so she wouldn't be invincible. What did you guys think of the aspects? Took a while to think up ones that i liked.**

**Today is the last day to Vote on the Fate of Amon!**

**Tomorrow's chapter is also longer.**

**Next Chapter: Endgame pt 2: Korra faces Amon but will she succeed or will Amon take away her bending?**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please Review**


	38. Chapter 38: Endgame Pt 2

******This is easily the longest chapter i ever wrote! Only one more to go!**

**Special Thanks to reviewers; Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, The Weeknd, TmntEmi, Digitalwolf808, Tish246 and Xmidnight rose**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 38: Endgame Pt. 2

The Pro-bending Arena. A place that once glorified the talents of benders as they struggled to conquer each other. It symbolised everything Amon hated about bending, it was only fitting that it be the venue for his final speech of triumph. He appeared on his stage and was immediately greeted by the thunderous roars of his legions of followers.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" he called and the crowd cheered in answer, "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalise the world."

"That's a lie, Amon!" a familiar voice echoed across the arena. The entire room turned toward the source of that noise, seeing four equalists standing on the referee's platform. They stripped off their masks to reveal Korra, Bolin, Silver and Lin Beifong, "Or should I call you Noatak?" Korra finished.

The gathered crowd were less than enthusiastic at the appearance of the Avatar and her allies, they booed and heckled, Korra ignoring them never taking her eyes off of Amon.

"You want her taken out?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No" Amon answered, raising his hand to the audience, "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what you have to say." The audience immediately quieted down, eager to hear what Korra would say.

"Amon has been lying to you! The spirits didn't give him the power to take bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it." Korra pointed an accusing finger at Amon, "Amon is a waterbender!"

The arena burst into whispers and gasps, arguing over the truth in the Avatar's story. Amon was unfazed, "You're desperate Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by firebenders. His father was Yakone and his brother was Councilman Tarrlok!" Korra yelled. Amon's lieutenant looked at his master angrily, doubting whether or not Amon was who he said he was.

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth" Amon didn't waste a moment in lowering his hood and untying the string that bound the mask to his face. The crowd gasped, Lin, Korra and Bolin all looked taken aback, Silver wasn't sure what to think. Behind the mask was indeed the face she had remembered from 17 years ago but it had been marked.

Spread across his face was a long burn, like a beast with claws of flame had slashed it. Silver was horrified by these scars but could not tear her gaze away from her old companions sapphire eyes. This was clearly reciprocated by the Equalist Leader as Amon had not stopped looking at Silver since removing his mask.

"What?" Korra stuttered, she hadn't expected an actual scar…

"The Avatar is lying!" a voice from the audience shouted, many others agreeing with them.

"I'm telling you! He's a waterbender!" Korra turned to her friends, "They don't believe me. It didn't work!" she cried.

"Forget it! Let's get out of here before Amon starts doing his energybending thing!" Bolin said, already edging toward the door.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar" Amon taunted, replacing his mask and hood, "You'll miss the main event." The stage behind him began to rise revealing a frame and chained to that frame was…

"Tenzin! Kids!" Lin cried, seeing her oldest friend and his children bound and gagged like some kind of sick trophy, "They got away! I watched them escape, there was no one pursuing them!" Lin shouted.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared? I had some of my men stationed on every island around the city, it was only a matter of time before they had to land and rest their bison! Tonight, I rid the world of Airbending, forever!" Amon announced, getting more cheers from his followers.

"Amon Let them go!" Korra demanded, but Amon just laughed.

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." Korra began to move to the edge of the balcony, ready to jump to the Airbenders rescue.

"Careful Korra! If we rush in then we'll all be trouble" Bolin warned her.

"I don't care! We have to save them!" she said stubbornly as she tried to think of a way over there.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon taunted, moving closer toward the captive family. Tenzin could do nothing but watch as his children struggled in fear, only Jinora, who had experienced it before, stood unafraid of the masked man. Lin fired a metal dart from her sleeve, repelling Amon away from them, Team Korra then jumped onto the stage, using Water jets, airbending or earth platforms, ready to face Amon. Silver unleashed a barrage of fireballs, forcing the Equalists away from Tenzin's family while Bolin and Lin used rocks to cover Korra as she rescued them. Using a high pressure water jet from her finger, Korra made short work of the chains.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" she asked as she cut the last chain around Tenzin's wrist.

"In prison, I'm glad you found Lin, she worried me to death!" Tenzin said.

"She had lost her bending and been captured, we found her at the Air Temple." Korra said, just as the last chain binding Tenzin snapped. He wasted to time in using a tornado attack to push back the Equalists and Amon, knocking them of the stage.

"Follow me Kids!" Korra ordered as she turned tail, the three mini airbenders following close behind. The group reconvened in a hallway, "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion. Lin, go with them." Korra ordered. Lin nodded and Tenzin ferried his kids away to find their mother.

"Korra…" Silver mumbled.

"It's fine Silver, you get out of here too, Let Bolin and I defeat Amon- Noatak." Korra answered. Silver didn't say a word, but smiled before running away down a hall way.

"This'll be harder without her." Bolin warned as he kept an eye on the way they had come.

"We couldn't ask her to do this, she still loves the man"

"Doesn't she also love you?" Bolin asked, raising an eyebrow. Korra smiled a little.

"Yes, but I think we all misunderstood it. Her experiences with Males caused her to misinterpret any strong feelings for other girls as being in love. We do love each other, but It's more like how you love Mako. Sibling Love" Korra explained.

"You've been spending too much time with Tenzin!" he laughed.

"Nah! More Kirin then Tenzin. That spirit is just full of little bits of wisdom. Come on, we need to hide!" Korra ran down the hall a short way and entered a storage room, Bolin right behind her. The earthbender his behind some crates while the Avatar ducked down below a covered table. Amon soon entered the room, having seen the door flapping as he passed.

He walked into the room and stopped at Korra's Table. One wrong move, one sound and she would be doomed. Amon continued walking past and Korra foolishly sighed in relief. Her body was overtaken with pain as the masked equalist bloodbent her out of her hiding place.

"Are Korra. So nice of you to join me. Tell me, where is Avatar Silver?" Amon asked.

"Let her go!" Bolin roared, bending several junks of the floor as a threat. Amon was uninterested and simply bloodbent him with little effort, knocking the boulders to the ground.

"Now, tell me where Silver is. Or I will equalise your friend." Amon threatened, forcing Bolin to kneel and standing menacingly behind him.

"I don't know where she went! We told her to run! Go and find her yourself, maybe if you beg her forgiveness, you'll stand a chance of being with her again!" Korra yelled, struggling against the painful blood hold.

"Uncooperative even if it causes harm to your friends. This is why there is only one worthy Avatar, only one worthy Bender! Any last words, Earthbender?" Amon asked, placing his hands on Bolin's neck and forehead.

"Yeah, just one. Surprise!" Amon barely had time to escape as a series of metal spikes came piercing out from Bolin's shirt. Standing up and rushing to stand before Korra, Bolin ripped off his shirt, revealing a tight black vest and several small Metalbending Police wire spoils.

"And it's not just Earthbender, it's Metal and Earthbender!" he moved to fire a metal coil at Amon only for it to be stopped once again by Amon's bloodbending.

"That was very impressive, you managed to bend even while under my influence, I must commend you on that. As a reward, I'll let you watch as I remove your friends bending first." With a swift motion, Bolin was sent crashing into a wall, forced to watch as Amon took his position behind Korra.

"No!" she cried as Amon out a hand on her neck and raised the other high above himself.

"Korra!"

"This is the end of you, false Avatar!" his hand fell on her forehead and Korra could feel the effects begin to take hold. Before they did however, both Amon and Korra were enveloped in a blinding light.

They opened their eyes to find that they were still in the same position, but had moved to another world, Korra knelt on an odd Stone podium, engraved with the symbol of Yin and Yang, while Amon stood behind her, his hands still in place but doing nothing. The sky was enveloped in an orange glow, like a great fire in the distance and the floor beyond the podium was coated in mist. Just as Amon was about to speak, a figure stood up in the mist.

It was someone that neither Korra nor Amon recognised, but Korra could not deny a certain sense of…familiarity. The figure was an airbender female, then next to her appeared another person, this time a man in water tribe clothing. More and more figures rose from the mist, thousands of them, each dressed in the clothing of the four nations, Air Nomad, then Water Tribe, then Earth Kingdom, then Fire Nation. The clothes became more and more ancient looking the further away they got. Four figures appeared directly around the podium.

Behind Amon, stood a man with a stocky build and white fur decorating his water tribe clothing, Avatar Kuruk. To their left was another Avatar, the last Earth Avatar, Kyoshi, face paint and all. Opposite her was a firebender, old and wizened, baring the crown of the fire nation prince, he was Avatar Roku. And standing directly before Korra, dressed in the same robes as his son, was Avatar Aang.

Aang smiled at Korra before turning hard eyes on Amon. All the Figures eyes began to glow, the arrows of the Airbenders doing the same. They spoke with one voice:

"WE ARE MANY YET WE ARE ONE, WE ARE THE EARTH, THE FIRE, THE AIR AND THE WATER. WE ARE THE BALANCE AND WE ARE THE ONES THAT PROTECT IT. AVATAR KORRA IS ONE OF US, SHE IS US AND YOU MAY NOT TAKE HER AWAY!" Aang punched forward with a fist of wind and sent Amon flying from the podium.

He opened his eyes to find he was back in the storage room at the Arena, Bolin slumped against the wall in shock and before him stood Korra. Her eyes were glowing.

Korra wordlessly conjured a sphere of wind around herself and tackled the equalist out of the room, the Avatar following soon after with Bolin on her tail. The Avatar state Korra, released blades of wind to slice Amon, but he expertly dodged each one. She then flooded the hall with a tsunami but yet again, Amon avoided it, using his bending to flow the water around him and out the window. Korra wind milled her arms to coat the walls, floor and ceiling completely in flame, forcing Amon off of the ground, she then followed up with a wind blast and sent Amon crashing through the window and into the ocean.

Amon's mask floated way and he felt something odd on his face. Realising he would drown before he could resurface, Amon had no choice but to waterbend his way out, creating a water tornado.

"Did you see that!"

"He's waterbending!"

"He's a bender!"

The crowd was glaring angrily at him as Amon realised the dye had washed of his face, revealing to the world that the scar was a fake.

"The Avatar was telling the truth! You lying traitor!" the watching lieutenant roared, throwing his electrified Kali Stick at Amon's water tornado. The bloodbender braced himself for the shock but it never came, instead Korra just floated out the window in her air sphere and with a wave of her hand, sent the stick back at its sender, hitting the lieutenant between the eyes and electrocuting him into unconsciousness.

"Poor moustache guy, he just can't catch a break." Bolin sighed, poking his head out the window.

Korra raised her right arm and pieces of rock and sand began to coat themselves around it, creating a sword of razor sharp rocks, right on her arm. She then rushed forward, ready to slay Amon once and for all.

The part of Korra that remain conscious was rapidly trying to reclaim her body, she did not want to become a killer, she wanted to find a way to bring her mentor and this man back together, she couldn't let herself commit murder and betrayal in the same day, whatever Silver would think.

"Stop." A kindly voice echoed in her head. Her body ceased it's advance, the stone blade mere inches from Amon's gut. Korra's body remained there, frozen in time.

"That's enough…rest now." The voice said. Korra's body obeyed it, silently touching down on the water's edge and allowing her rock sword and air sphere to dissipate and her eyes to slowly return to normal.

"Noatak!" she called "The Equalists won't follow you now. It's over. Go and find Silver." Korra told him.

"I- I don't know where she went." He yelled down to her.

"You know her better than anyone alive, if anyone can find her it's you. And take this!" she scooped up his mask and threw it up to him, Noatak catching it easily.

"Thank you…Avatar Korra." The man gave her an earnest smile and dove into the ocean, rapidly swimming away.

A short time later, Team Korra reconvened on Air Temple Island and exchanged stories, Hiroshi was with Asami and both she and her other teammates vouched for him.

"I can't believe you let him get away" Lin scolded, lecturing Korra on her actions.

"It was the right thing to do. Whatever she said, I know Silver didn't want him dead. It's up to her to decide his fate, not me." Korra smiled, not caring that Lin was angry.

"Hey at least I got to see you in the Avatar State! And even Airbending! You were awesome!" Bolin grinned.

"I was wasn't I? Oh that reminds me!" Korra grabbed the jovial earthbender and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply. Bolin was surprised but eagerly returned the kiss.

"That was for saving me back there. Who knew you got so good at metalbending?" Korra said, smiling happily, her cheeks tinged red to match Bolin's. "Also…Sorry guys but Bolin wins the award for best kisser."

"Ahh my little bro is all grown up." Mako smiled.

A huge air horn echoed across the bay as a United Forces Warship pulled up.

"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" a crazy looking man on the ship's deck cheered as he hopped down onto the docks.

"Hiya Pops! Heard you killed Amon, good job!" he cheered as he approached the,.

"Uncle Bumi is here!" Ikki cried and immediately went to hug him along with her siblings.

"Uncle Bumi, why did you call Korra Pops?" Jinora asked.

"Well she's the Avatar, my pops was the Avatar, so she must be my Pops! Duh, use logic Jinora, you're the smart one!" Bumi answered, blowing a raspberry at her.

"Er actually, I let Amon go…" Korra mumbled, a little weirded out.

"AHHH POPS, did you at least keep his mask?"

"No…"

Bumi threw his arms up, "You always were a fuddy-duddy in battle. Oh well, how's life been treating ya Pops.?" he asked.

"For Spirit's Sake Bumi! She is not our father! She is less than half our age and is also a female!" Tenzin shouted, already growing tired of his brother.

Bumi walked right up to his younger brother and flicked him in the arrow, "Tenzin! Be more respectful to our father! Just because he got shorter, younger, grew some hair and got boobs does not mean he isn't our father on the inside."

"Are you really that insane?" Tenzin sighed as Team Korra looked on, completely bewildered.

"Does someone need a noogie?" Bumi threatened, his face completely serious.

"What! No get way! GAH!"

The island echoed with the sounds of Tenzin's cries, Bumi's crazy giggling and Team Korra's laughter.

Korra herself laughed too, she had finally stopped the Equalists, but she still had one last choice to make…

Mako, Asami, Tahno or Bolin?

**The Fate of Amon has been narrowed down! I know what will happen but it might not be what you think. His fate is in Silver's hands know!**

**The Amon Vote is CLOSED**

**The Pairing Vote will close tomorrow!**

**What did you guy's think? Korra's avatar state, Bumi being Bumi and Bolin's metal bending. I tried to make it have action, be compelling and have some humour. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Chapter: Korra's Choice: Amon and Silver come face to face, Korra recieves some unlikely relationship advice and ultimately, makes her choice.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39: Korra's Choice

******So here it is...The final Chapter of book 1...**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers: Xanimejunkie, Jokermask18, Digitalwolf808, Rikachan101, Tish246, Xmidnight rose, Legionary Prime, Moonshadow0501, A random Guest (XD), The Weeknd, xxxBluewolf, Mangyekomasta510, kitkatt21 and TmntEmi!**

**14 reviews in a day!****:D**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 1: Mind

Chapter 39: Korra's Choice

Silver sat there in the small park that lay on the outskirts of the Republic City Residential District. She had been here only once before but it had been among the happiest days of her life. A single tree gave her shade from the setting sun as she gazed at the bright orange sky. She knew that by now, the war was over. She had felt it, when Korra entered the Avatar State. Her chest had suddenly been filled with a feeling of immense warmth and she could not hold back her smile.

Silver wasn't the only one admiring the scenery in that park. Noatak, still in his Amon disguise, was watching her from afar. He crouched in the shadow of a nearby building, racking his mind for something to say, some way to approach her… Silver answered this question for him.

"Just come over here!" she yelled, "I know you're hiding, there's no need."

Noatak almost jumped out of his skin. "You knew I was there?" he said, emerging from his hiding place and walking toward her.

"You're hardly undetectable, I have seismic sense remember? Do you remember what this place is?" she asked him, not looking away from the sky.

Noatak looked around, he did indeed remember, "We spent our last night together here. The traveling carnival set themselves up and we spent the whole evening making ourselves sick on carnie food." He smiled to himself.

Silver stood up and turned to him, a small scowl on her face. "I see Korra knocked some sense into you. Tell me, do you still believe there is only one worthy Avatar?" she asked him seriously.

"Avatar Korra is brash, stubborn, head strong and way to hot-tempered." He started, "How can I hate someone with so many of your qualities? But do you really believe she will become an Immortal like you? She's only 17."

"I was only 17 when I became an immortal and like you said, the two of us are very alike. With me there to help and her friends and family behind her, I believe she will make a great Avatar." Silver said, grinning with pride. Her grin flipped upside down as she looked at Noatak. She walked over to him and removed his hood, then slowly removed his mask.

She couldn't hold back a smile, "Good, I thought that scar was fake, I just wanted to be sure. Spirits look at us! Not an hour ago we were fighting, I was running away and you were a little insane." She giggled.

"I was not and am not insane! I still believe benders are responsible for far too many problems! If only you could bend, how many of the last 100 wars would have happened?" Noatak snapped, remembering how he had lost everything to the infernal powers of bending.

"All of them, Noatak. Do you know the expression "Every cloud has a Silver lining"? The expression comes from me." She informed him.

"The expression means that whenever something bad happens, there is always a bright side. How does that disprove anything I've said?" he asked, confused.

"The expressions meaning was changed by the 14th Earth King after the Pana Crey incident, he was a complete sycophant and wanted to gain my favour. The original meaning was basically, whenever something big and bad goes down; you can bet Silver was involved somehow. It's not so much an insult as it is a fact though; I have been involved in every war since I became the Avatar."

"That can't be true. You weren't involved in the hundred year war!" Noatak pointed out.

"Which one do you mean? The most recent one with the Fire Nation? The Western Plains Calamity? The Great Water Schism? There have been many hundred year wars and I fought in all of them." Silver told him.

"So you helped defeat the Fire Nation?"

"Sometimes. I mostly helped when it was needed, the vast majority was against the Fire Nation but I also thought with the Earth Kingdom when they tried to conquer an undefended Fire Nation island and when they tried destroying a Fire Navy Hospital. I even had to stop a Water Tribe Raid so they didn't attack non-military settlements. In war there are no blameless ones, the Avatar must keep balance wherever they can. This is why I had to fight you Noatak; I couldn't let my stupid mistake drive you down the path of no return."

Noatak grabbed her shoulders tightly, a look of anger and sadness on his face, "It was not some stupid mistake! It was a path I chose, I couldn't let benders get away with what they did to you, they took you away from me!" he said, voice raised.

"They didn't take me away from you. I was silly and overreacted…"

"Overreacted! They raped you Silver! They hurt you for their own sick amusement! You were my Fiancée and they drove you away from me. I'll never forgive benders for that."

SLAP!

Noatak stumbled back a little, his face stinging and a red hand print stuck on his face. "That's enough! You need to stop blaming all benders for the deeds of a few idiots. I have gotten over it; it's time you do the same." Silver lectured him, a strict expression on her face.

The former equalist grabbed Silver's hand and knelt on the ground. "Silver, 17 years ago, on this spot I proposed to you. So much has happened in both our lives that I allowed myself to be corrupted. I never gave you a chance to explain, I just went off and tried to do something wrong, even if it was for the right reasons. I still believe benders are dangerous and the world would be better without many of them but if I promise to pay for my crimes, stand trial and take my punishment… will you wait for me? Will you marry me?"

Silver didn't answer; instead she pulled a small chain necklace out from her shirt and let it dangle on her chest. On the end of the chain was a simple golden band, engraved with the words, "I will love you forever, with all my heart and soul"

"I may have said some terrible things to you back then my love, but I always loved you. I will marry you, so long as you don't mind waiting until after I finish training Korra in the elements. And I will still need to stick around her, I have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid with her new powers." She smiled.

Noatak smiled wider than he had in 17 years, "Ha, Korra will be hanging around huh. At least she'll prepare us for kids!" he laughed.

Silver removed her ring from the chain and slipped it on, smiling as she caught what her fiancé had said, "It's funny, not long ago I considered you a little brother and Korra a possible lover. Now, we're getting married and I can't think of Korra as anything over than my adorable little sister, speaking of which the others are gonna cack themselves when we tell them their esteemed First Avatar is marrying the Leader of the Equalists!"

She was mostly right.

Team Korra reacted less than enthusiastic about Noatak's presence on Air Temple Island. Tenzin, Bumi, Iroh and the council spoke with Silver in a separate room to decide what would be done with "Amon". The waterbender was left sitting alone in the corner of the courtyard, guarded by some metalbenders (from a distance) and only Korra willing to speak with him (when she could escape her friends).

"So there you have it! Most complicated Love web ever, amiright?" Korra said finishing her lengthy story to the man she had battled mere hours ago.

"That's certainly tricky. So Mako likes you and Asami, Asami likes you and Mako and Tahno and Bolin just like you? I'm afraid I have no advice other than to pick the one you feel is right. Are you really so comfortable speaking with me? I did try taking away your bending…" he said, bewildered by Korra's care free actions.

"I'm fine; Silver trusts you and I trust her. Just make sure you're good to her; she's more like a sister than a mentor to me." She said.

Noatak smiled at the ground before looking up again, "You know… I spent quite a few years learning how to read people and understand the meanings behind their actions; it's what helped me get such a big following. If you want, I can use those tricks on you but you have to promise to go with the one I tell you. Got it?"

Korra deliberated for a few minutes before finally deciding, "Sure why not! I have no clue what my feelings are doing…" she said truthfully, she knew she had feelings for all of her friends, yesterday she had felt strong feelings toward Silver and yet today she only considered the elder Avatar a sister, and to be honest she didn't feel differently about her at all!

"Right, well you told me Mako is a jerk but also has his sweet moments…Asami is rich and beautiful but also kinda prissy, but still likeable. Tahno is the classic suave type and Bolin is basically a funny guy that throws rocks… I think we can rule him out." He said, as if in deep thought. Korra looked ready to pop a vein.

"Don't ever say that! Bolin is the nicest guy ever! He is sweet and funny and always cheers me up when I'm down or cheers me on when I need it! And out of all my friends, he is the only one who never got mad at me…even when I kissed Mako. He blamed the whole thing on his brother…Mako is is only family and he sided with me over him…" Korra went silent, avoiding Noatak's eyes as she looked over to the emerald eyed earthbender, playing with Pabu and Naga.

Noatak grinned widely, "Success!" he thought, even though he was no longer, "The Bad Guy", Noatak couldn't deny he still enjoyed getting a one-up on Korra.

"Well, I think you made that choice all on your own. Maybe you'll even become an Avatar worthy of comparison to Silver, let's face it you wouldn't get there if you needed me to solve your love life problems." He laughed.

Korra pouted but was happy nonetheless, "That was a sneaky trick, where'd you learn it? She asked.

"Silver. She used to always pull that trick on me when I couldn't make up my mind. Apparently if someone else makes a difficult decision for you then you instantly know what it is you really want."

"Thank you. You know, without your mask it's very easy to forget who you used to be. It's like the mask is Amon while you are Noatak. Just so you know I forgive you for what you've done, so long as you make sure you repay the city for those crimes." Korra smiled, "Now I've got to talk to Bolin!"

Just as Korra was about to reach the earthbender, the council members and Silver reappeared, along with Bumi and Iroh.

"Everyone. I think it's time we address an important issue." Tenzin announced as Team Korra, the airbender family and Noatak stood before them. "That issue is tomorrow's front page news story. We wrote it ourselves and would like you to hear it."

The group looked at each other with some confusion as Tenzin began to read:

"Yesterday, The Avatar, assisted by her team and the United Forces, successfully recaptured Republic City and ended the Equalist movement. In the chaos of the day, Amon the Equalist Leader was killed in an accident at the pro-bending arena. Elsewhere, Hiroshi Sato, the blackmailed founder of Future Industries, aided a covert operation, led by his own daughter, Asami Sato. The mission ended in the successful destruction of an Equalist Airbase. Also the new councilman for the Northern Water Tribe has been selected, Councilman Noatak will be aiding the Avatar as a member of her team as well as helping deal with the aftermath of the recent battle and his predecessor's criminal activity. He has vowed not to rest until the damage has been undone."

Tenzin finished reading his piece of paper and looked up, waiting for some sign of approval or rejection.

"Why would you make me a councilman?" Noatak asked, sceptically.

"All the damages were your fault, so you will act as a councilman and organise the clean-up. Not a job we envy either!" the Earth Councilman stated.

"And you will serve with Team Korra as… well think of it as community service." Silver added with a cheeky grin.

"So it's decided! Just one last thing…" Korra said, grabbing Bolin and kissing him passionately. Bolin eagerly returned the kiss, both teens blushing slightly, eventually forced to separate by their lack of air. Both panting, Korra was able to get out one simple phrase:

"I love you Bolin"

The watching crowd's eyes widened, Bolin smiled and heartily responded "I love you too! Do you hear that Republic City! I'm in love with the Avatar!" his voice echoed across the bay before he once again hugged Korra close to him, capturing her in another loving kiss.

Noatak sighed and shook his head with a smile, that is until Silver appeared beside him, "You know, I'm your fiancée yet we've only kissed once…17 years ago. Let's correct that." Before the newly made councilman could speak, he was kissed by Silver. All of their happy memories came back to them, and they both smiled happily.

The coming weeks would bring their own challenges, yet Team Korra would face them together.

Elsewhere…

"Master. Tarrlok is dead. We no longer have a hold on Republic City and with the Equalists defeated and the Triads all but wiped out our plans have been halted."

"Hmm. How well are our over operations…"

"We are 40% ready in Ba Sing Se, 65% ready in Cinnabar City and 80% ready in the Water Tribes."

"Good. I'll deal with Republic City personally… Korra is growing stronger by the day… I look forward to the day I get to steal her away, right under Silver's nose!"

**OKAY! First Things First. I know alot of my readers had their hearts set on Amon's Death or a different pairing. To those people i am very sorry it didn;t work out in your favour. Many Makorra fans count themselves as my recurring reviewers so to them and extra big apology, but i promised i'd do the highest voted pairing so i have.**

**I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Congrats on Silvtak, Borra and Masami fans!**

**These were the top 5 pairings at the end of the contest.**

**1. Borra. (grand total of 1687 votes! Includes all PM and Reviewer Votes)**

**2. Makorra (lost by 13 votes)**

**3. Silvorra (lost by 58 votes)**

**4. Tahnorra (lost by 76 votes)**

**5. Korsami (lost by 127 votes)**

**Now a word about this final chapter...**

**It was hard to write everything after Amon and Silver's talk. I felt really awkward writing Korra's choice and how she made it (the Amon thing was something i did for comic relief since Korra would be going with Bolin, the comedic yet badass member)**

**Overall i wrote this chapter about 20 times, put it still feels forced...bah! In the following books i'll hopefully get better and their relationships will seem more realistic.**

**MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, FAVED OR ALERTED BOOK 1!**

**I HOP YOU STICK AROUND FOR BOOK 2 WHICH STARTS...TOMORROW! **


	40. Book 2: Chapter 1: Fade to Black

******Hey hey! Book 2 inbound!**

**The Stats for Book 1 were 33 faves, 32 alerts, 252 reviews and 13, 925 hits!**

**You guy's are awesome!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: Jokermask18, TmntEmi, Rikachan101, Digitalwolf808, quickread123, tish246, Xmidnight rose, mangyekomasta510 and Legionary Prime!**

**This Book will have 30 chapters!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 1: Fade to Black

It had been one month since the end of the Equalist movement. Korra's training had been progressing slowly since she and Silver were busy tending to the aftermath of the attacks. Noatak had been widely accepted as the new Councilman for the Northern Water Tribe and had kept his promise, working night and day to restore the city to its former glory. On the side and with Silver's permission, he rebuilt the Equalists as a small political party, devoted to finding peaceful solutions to the problems of Non-benders.

Many Equalists had been arrested after the war ended and most were released without charge when Noatak and the council retracted the Anti-Equalist Laws and those that were charged were made to do community service and repair the damages. Bolin and Korra had continued their relationship and it had slowly grown to be more intimate (they never went all the way though, they did live with monks!) Asami and Mako resumed their relationship, putting their past arguments aside, even Hiroshi seemed to be happy for them, hinting at marriage more than once. Tahno started seeing another girl named Zaia, a 16 year old Firebender that recently moved to Republic City.

That morning was much like all the others of that month. Team Korra sat around the breakfast table, eating and discussing their plans for the day.

"Zaia and I are going to continue working with the rebuild team in the industrial district, the council have but up bounties for as many Water and Firebenders as they can get." Tahno said, the onyx haired girl beside him nodded. Zaia was not a full-fledged member of Team Korra but she still stayed with them on occasion. She looked like a typical Fire Nation teenage girl; she had amber eyes, long black hair that she kept in a ponytail and a habit of wearing red and pink clothes. She was also the firebender for a pro-bending team, The Cinnabar City Dragoons, whom were champions in their local league in the Fire Nation.

"Sounds good. Asami has to work with her father today so I'll be helping out with the factory while their making plans." Mako said.

Noatak swallowed a clump of rice and looked to Tenzin and Silver, "Is there anything specific that needs doing today or I'm a free to decide?" he asked.

"Actually Noatak, I think we need to discuss that issue that came up in the last meeting." Tenzin said, his face clearly not looking forward to it.

"What's up? Something dark and creepy afoot?" Korra asked teasingly.

"Actually yes…there have been a series of…Grave robbing incidents. Not just here either but in major and minor settlements across the world." Tenzin said.

"Morbid…" Bolin muttered, trying not to think on it.

Silver was white as a sheep. All the colour in her face was draining away rapidly, her hands shook, her whole body shook. "What was taken? Valuables or…"

"Nothing was taken except a single finger bone from each grave. The robber is probably some bizarre cultist, whoever it is seemingly used the finger to draw a circle and strange symbols around the open grave. Beyond the circle itself, we only have strange blue goo as a lead. None of us can tell what it is." Lin stated.

"Then…he is here…" Silver muttered, fear grasping her.

"Who's here?" Asami asked.

Silver looked up, her face pale as her hair, "The Necromancer. The leader of the Black Lotus and Tarrlok and Yakone's master."

"Necromancer?" Korra said, puzzled by its meaning.

"Do you remember when I explained to you all about the Dark side of bending? A necromancer uses his bending to reanimate corpses to act as soldiers. Every necromancer in the past has left astronomical body counts with their undead armies." She explained.

"This one can't be very good then, unless he wants an army of bone fingers! The bodies are all still there." Lin laughed.

Silver remained serious, "You found blue goo around the grave right? He uses the finger to draw the summoning circle with the corpse in the centre, then performs a ritual to pull the spirit of the body through the boundary then he uses his bending to construct golem like bodies in the spirit's likeliness, ties them to it and then keeps the finger as means to control them." Silver explained. "The goo is the result of Boundary energy warping inorganic material, it's called Boundary Dew, you should bottle the stuff up, it's composed of all four elements so any bender can use it and it can even be used by a healer to save a person from death, so long as it's used quickly."

The 9 o'clock chime echoed across the Island, alerting those of Team Korra who were still eating to get a move on. "I'm going to the Temples, I need to see the circles for myself, Noatak and Tenzin will come with me. The rest of you, be on your guard." Silver ordered before walking away with the two councilman in tow.

Bolin polished of his food and stood up, stretching, "Well, I say we go for a walk! We've been too busy with training and restoration work, we could really use some down time." He said to his girlfriend. Korra smiled and nodded and they both took off for the city.

As they walked through the busy market district, Bolin spotted a water tribe trinket on a stall. He told Korra to wait as he hurried over, seeing if he had the money to buy it for his girlfriend.

As Korra waited patiently, she looked around, spotting a strange red glint in the shadow of an ally.

"Is someone there?" she called. There was no answer, Korra looked closer into the ally, a few nearby merchants and citizens watching her and the ally. Suddenly there was a loud roar and a black robed figure burst from the shadows and ran at Korra, red eyes glinting from beneath the hood. "Look out!" an elderly merchant pulled Korra out of the way just as jet black straight sword went rushing past her, right were her head used to be.

Korra took a fighting stance and tried to stop the assailant's movement with earthbending but he was too fast. She ducked beneath another sword swing and aimed a punch at the man's gut. The blow landed and Korra cursed loudly, cradling her aching hand, it was like she had punched a stone! Korra's memory flashed with Silver's earlier warning and sent a water jet at the man.

The black robe fell to the ground, revealing water tribe clothing. The man with the sword pulled another weapon from the sheath on his back, a water tribe club. Korra recognised him and gasped, the small goatee, the shaved sides of his head, a wolf knot. It was unmistakeable.

She was fighting Sokka.

**Avatar Extra: **Energybending Aspects.

Energybending has four major aspects, one for each element. The fire aspect allows one to manipulate Heat and Electrical energy. It can be used to heat things up, cool them down or change the flow of electricity, for example an energybender could make electricity conduct through any material. The Water Aspect allows energybenders the remote control of Chi, which can paralyze people's limbs or temporarily block their bending. The Earth Aspect is relatively simple, it allows one to change the hard or softness of a thing that is based on earth. The last aspect is that of air, it is the most similar to its namesakes bending style since it allows the control of kinetic energy; this means it can create force fields, affect a person's momentum and even create kinetic blasts to attack with.

Aspects can be learned by anyone, however only Non-benders/Energybenders are capable of learning all four. Benders (minus the Avatar) can only use the aspect that shares the element they bend; Firebenders can only use the fire aspect etc.

**Next Chapter: Red Eyes**

Korra and Bolin face of with Sokka and the Black Lotus make their move.

So how did you like it? This Book will focus a lot on the dark side of bending and will force Korra to think on her feet. Korra will have matured a little in the last month as well.

Zaia is a new OC i created so Tahno would have someone to love! She won't join Team Korra or play a massive role, but she'll turn up from time to time!

Hope you guys liked it!

Please Review


	41. Chapter 2: Red eyes

******It seems the first chapter of book 2 went down well!**

**Special Thanks to Jokermask18, TmntEmi, Xmidnightrose, Tish246 and Mangyekomasta510! Thanks also to the 3 anonymous reviewers!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 2: Red Eyes

"Sokka! What are you doing? It's me, Korra!"

The red eyed warrior ignored her and attacked again, Korra almost unable to dodge it as a few hairs were cut short.

"Damn it can you hear me?" she cursed, counter attacking with a rock to the stomach. The rock shattered and Sokka seemed completely unhurt or unhindered; he just kept attacking, not giving Korra the chance to counter-attack. He backed her up against the wall of the ally and raised his sword while using his club to stop her dodging his killing blow. At the last moment his eyes flashed, like a pair of blood red headlights before he released Korra and ran out of the ally and into the market. Spying a young man, Sokka charged him, his sword raised to end the man's life.

"Oh no you don't!" Bolin cried as he metalbent the weapon from his hand. Now with only his club, the former councilman charged at Bolin, his club crashing into the turtle shell like shield of Genbu.

"Excellent timing there pal." Bolin thanked his Anima Aes.

"Not a problem lad. Let's kick this poor fool's soul back to the spirit world." The aged turtle spirit yelled as Bolin swung the war hammer into the man's arm.

"What do you mean back to the spirit world?"

"That's Councilman Sokka lad. He was in the spirit world, enjoying his afterlife when he suddenly went pale and disappeared. A whole bunch of the old Avatars and a few of their friends went and vanished too." Genbu explained.

"It must have been the necromancer!" Korra shouted, catching up to them, her twin sword Anima in her hands. "Earthbending is useless against him, I tried and it did nothing."

"Well there goes my only plan. I think we may need help." Bolin grunted as he parried another strike and answered with his own. Sokka wasn't even dodging or blocking, he let the blows hit him and they did nothing at all.

"How do we fight something that's immune to weapons and earthbending? Water any good?" Bolin asked.

Korra dodged backward and created a water jet to knock the resurrected warrior back, Sokka was unfazed. "Water's no good. What do we do! I've got nothing else!" she cried, barely avoiding a club swing to her shoulder.

"Can't you use the Avatar State?"

"Not whenever I want! I need to do the Chakra opening thing and Silver said I wasn't ready!"

"Indeed I did."

Korra and Bolin looked up with delight as the saw Silver and Noatak fly down on Fenrir.

"Silver! The Black Lotus resurrected Sokka! Nothing we do can even slow him down!" Korra yelled.

"His body is a stone construct that's been painted with Boundary Dew! To beat these thralls we have to clear away the dew and remove the Soul Gem." Silver instructed as she used Chronos to rip a hole in Sokka's dew coated chest. A moment later she used earthbending to crack the stone beneath before grabbing a small red crystal from within Sokka.

As soon as the crystal was removed, Sokka's stone body turned to rubble and the Boundary Dew melted into a puddle on the floor. Silver sighed and walked over to Korra and Bolin, looking them over for injuries.

"You two got lucky. If I hadn't arrived then you'd probably be dead, well Bolin would be anyway." Silver said.

"Why would he only kill me! Does he have something against me?" Bolin asked a little hurt.

"Sokka was sent as a warning. He would kill anyone who saw him…unless they were wearing a certain ring." Silver looked at Korra. The water tribe girl raised her right hand to look at the black band around her finger. It still felt as cold as when she'd found it, only now there was an intricate vine and thorn pattern, glowing deep red as it slowly grew on the band.

"When that pattern reaches its starting point again, the Necromancer will come for you." Silver said, fear in her eyes.

Korra looked at the ring angrily, this thing was causing trouble. "At this rate, he'll be here in a few days… What is that Silver?" she asked, pointing at the crystal her master had ripped out of the Sokka Thrall.

"Oh this? It's a Soul Gem. Boundary Dew mixed with human blood then crystallised. It's the only known way of trapping a spirit that's been pulled from the Spirit World. The Black Lotus put the resurrected souls in these then puts the gems in a statue. The crystal animates the statue and allows them to move it like their own body. They cover them in Boundary Dew so that the Necromancer can control them, as well as disguise them as living things."

"So he can control them from anywhere? How are we supposed to beat them?" Korra asked.

Silver sighed, "We just have to rip out these things, simple really but the thralls have all the powers of the spirit. If you had fought a bender…"

"This Necromancer sounds way too dangerous to ignore… How do you know of him Silver?" Noatak asked.

"I've known him longer than I've known you. We've clashed on occasion and I've beaten hundreds of his thralls but he always comes back with more. I've never actually beaten him in battle though…" she mumbled.

Bolin and Korra looked at each other. This was getting scary, not only was Silver seemingly terrified of him but she even admitted that he had bested her in combat…

"Silver…" Korra began, trying to find the words for her question without upsetting her, "Was the Necromancer there when the Black Lotus, er you know ambushed you?"

"You mean was he there when they raped me and if he took part." Silver said, matter-of-factly.

"Uh yeah…"

Silver smiled at her and gave Noatak a reassuring look, "Relax, I'm not going to break down in hysterics from talking about it. No he wasn't there, I doubt he ever even knew, now or then. He is pretty messed up but he's never tried that before…" she told them.

Korra sighed in relief, "What are you going to do with the Soul Gem?" Bolin asked.

"I'll leave it alone; keep it safe on the island. If I break it and release Sokka then he'll just get caught again. Come on, let's head back and tell the others."

And with that, the four of them walked back to the ferry. Silver hung back with Noatak while Korra and Bolin talked and held hands a few feet ahead.

"You didn't tell her." Noatak stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Of course I didn't! Just one of those thralls, even if he was a highly skilled non-bender, was still enough to almost beat them both. How was I supposed to tell her that there may be thousands of them running around? The number of graves that have been robbed is still a matter of debate; let's not ruin their hopes to soon." Silver answered with a scowl.

1689.

That was the number of graves that had been confirmed as visited by The Necromancer.

Most of them were the graves of powerful warriors and benders from the past.

Korra was about to face the fight of her life and possibly the greatest Calamity in history.

**Avatar Extra: The Black Spirits.**

The Black Spirits are an enigma in the spirit world. They would be classed as nature spirits as they have never existed as mortals, yet their origin is unknown. It is not even clear to them how they were born. One theory is that they were created from the excessive amount of corruption among living mortals. The Black Spirits each represent a sin and they greatly enjoy spreading that Sin. The Seven Spirits are named Hao, Koh, Bao, Tan, Fen, Lan, and Yuw. All of their names come from the first or last 3 letters of the Chinese word for their sins. Koh is the only exception.

**Next Chapter: The Return of the Bloodbenders.**

Korra, Noatak and Silver must face their demons as they come face to face with the Necromancer and his new batch of thralls.

**Okay chapter 2 is done! 28 chapters to go! Then 30 more for book 3...then 30 more for book 4! You guy's are lucky i like you!**

**NOTICE: I could use some help coming up with Avatar Extras! I'm almost out of ideas! If you have any questions about my version of the Avatar world or ideas for Avatar Extras then please let me know!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 3: Return of the Bloodbenders

******Three chapters in! It seems this Book is gonna be a popular one!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Xmidnight rose, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Digitalwolf808, Tish246, TmntEmi and Revolation!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 3: Return of the Bloodbenders

Two days after Sokka's soul gem was retrieved, Lin was having a hard time keeping the city in order. Many more thralls had started appearing in the city, capturing whole districts and forcing all people within them to remain in the largest open space in the area. Lin's metalbending militia and Saikhan's police force were barely able to stem the tide of these attacks and news had been coming in from all over the world, entire villages and towns were being captured and the major cities were stuck in constant battle to stop the advance.

Silver was aware that they would likely face some of their old allies soon, so she had begun converting one of the meditation halls into a soul gem room. She drew a large ornate circle on the floor and placed Sokka's soul gem on a small podium like structure that she had built in the centre. Team Korra watched in amazement as the soul gem seemingly shattered, releasing a small blue orb of light. The orb flew around the room a bit before taking on the shape of Sokka and landing on the floor.

"Welcome back Sokka. Sorry it took so long to build this place but even one mistake in the circle's runes could have blown the island sky high!" Silver smiled.

"Silver! Thank goodness! I don't suppose you have any meat do you? I'm starving!" Sokka said, holding his stomach.

"Sure thing." Silver pulled a bottle of blue liquid from a pouch on her leg, opened it and bent the contents into the form of a komodo chicken leg.

"Was that Boundary Dew again?" Korra asked.

"Yep, Boundary Dew is perfect material. Benders can reconstruct almost anything with it. Since the Boundary is also an in-between world, I can use the dew to create a small spirit world like space in the mortal world. If Sokka stays within this room then he can remain here indefinitely, the runes are the opposites of the ones used by the Necromancer to resurrect and control him; just so we're sure Sokka doesn't run wild again." Silver answered with a grin as Sokka happily devoured the oversized meat leg

"Where did you get all this Boundary Dew from?" Lin asked, already knowing the answer.

Silver smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Well, uh I really needed it and I saw a bottle of it on your dresser that you got in your last patrol so I sort of borrowed it and a few dozen overs from the police station…"

Lin grabbed Silver by the wrist and began marching her away, "We are going to have a little talk about taking things without permission, young lady." She said strictly.

"What! Young lady? I'm over 10000 years old! And an Avatar, you can't treat me like a little kid, what are you, my mother?" Silver protested.

"You wish." Lin answered.

"Well given the differences between you and my actual mother then yeah I'll go with you."

Lin felt a twinge of guilt, realising what Silver meant. She let go of her wrist and turned to face her, "Look if you need more Boundary Dew just ask next time! How can someone so old and powerful still act like such a little kid?"

"I never got to be a real kid; I'm making up for it."

"Still making up for it after all this time?" Lin raised an eyebrow, Team Korra watching with eager expressions.

"Never mind, let's just go find some more dew. Where's the closest thrall controlled district?"

"Lunar Residential District, north-west of City Hall." Noatak answered

"Good, everyone, we're moving out. And I mean all of you; Sokka will watch the kids and Pema. I've shown you all how to destroy the thralls, if the soul doesn't belong to an old ally or enemy then destroy the gem." Silver marched off toward the Airships. Hiroshi had been kind enough to set up a small airbase, complete with plane runways and airship docks.

A short time later, their ship was flying above the district, fireballs from firebender thralls launching at them. "Metalbenders, lower us down!" Lin ordered. Several militia members metalbent their coils around the Team, only Silver and Tenzin being left to fly down. On the ground they wasted no time in destroying the thralls. Compared to the incredible skills that Sokka possessed, these new thralls were pathetic. The battle quickly became "Routine", one team mate would bend an opening in the thrall's chest, and another would attack and shatter the soul gem.

Only one thrall remained, Silver bent away their dew coating and Korra moved to shatter the gem with Kirin. Just as the blow was about to land, her body froze, and then began convulsing.

"B-Bloodbenders!" she cried.

All of Team Korra quickly became affected too, as men in black robes appeared, each adorned with a Black Lotus Emblem.

"Impossible, only my father and his bloodline could bloodbend without a full moon!" Noatak shouted, barely able to stand under the effects of the bloodbenders.

"No…The Necromancer…he can do a similar thing to me…he can give people augmented energy…that's how Yakone gained his powers, you and Tarrlok just inherited it." Silver said, feeling her chest almost crushing under the blood grip.

"Don't go throwing my name around so casually Avatar." Noatak and Silver both went wide eyed.

Standing on the top of a truck not 3 metres from the captured civilians, were three figures. Two were seemingly middle-aged men while the other was an old crone.

"Yakone! He actually brought you back!" Silver yelled as the former crime boss hopped down beside his two companions. "And you too Tarrlok, he certainly has become very forgiving of failures"

"Just be glad I've been ordered not to kill you or your friends, I still haven't forgotten how you murdered me!" the former councilman shouted, tightening his own grip on Silver, making her cry out in pain. He laughed before he was suddenly pierced from behind by several spikes of frozen blood. Noatak had managed to resist the grip of the bloodbender holding him and used the poor fool's blood to attack Tarrlok.

"Stay the hell away from my Fiancée!" he screamed, melting the blood and attacking again with a bloody slicer. The second attack was stopped when the old crone captured Noatak again in a blood grip.

"This one is clever and merciless, it's a shame you didn't inspire any loyalty in him Yakone…he would have made a fine addition to our forces." She said, her voice matching her wizened appearance, "Now which one of these fine young ladies is Korra. Is it you dear?" she pulled Asami toward her and held her face.

"I'm Korra…let her go!" the younger Avatar grunted. The crone obeyed and dropped Asami, instead lifting Korra from her kneeling position and forcing her to walk toward the bloodbenders.

"Ah yes you are defiantly Katara's pupil, you have the same defiance in your eyes despite knowing deep inside what I can already tell." She got very close to Korra and said in her ear, "You are a powerful bloodbender."

"You must be Hama! You're wrong! I've never bloodbent before in my life." Korra said defiantly.

"Indeed I am Hama, resurrected and empowered by the great one to further my legacy. Oh and congratulations."

"On what!"

"Being the first Water Tribe Avatar to have not use bloodbending…yet." Hama laughed.

Korra was shocked, "No…the Avatar would never use bloodbending, it's forbidden!"

"So is energybending, and all other dark forms of elemental control. Who gets to decide what skills we can use? Silver took our knowledge of energybending away from us, believing we weren't worthy of the power, what gave her that right?"

"I didn't take the power! When I closed the gates it just happened! And besides energybending is too dangerous to let just anyone use it!" Silver protested.

"She is right." Silver's blood froze in her veins. That voice! She knew it well and was now twice as determined to escape. She thrashed and resisted but too many bloodbenders were gripping her for her to escape.

"Now now, don't try and run Silver…you always run away whenever I come for a chat." The voice was suave, masculine and had an oddly dark undertone to it. A man, wearing a black shirt and pants, with black leather boots and gloves, complete with black robe and hood approached them from the shadows.

"Necros!" Silver growled.

The man's mask was plain and expressionless, a simple sheet of clay that had been placed over his face, only a thin visor for the man to see with. His eyes must have been red as blood, as they glowed through the visor, creating a being that seemed to be made of the shadow itself.

"So you remember my name. I was so tired of you always calling me "The Necromancer" and Korra, so glad that you kept my ring; its fun little pattern is progressing quite quickly right? I'll be seeing you again very soon my dear."

"What do you want!" Korra yelled, still under the effects of Hama's grip.

"Today, nothing. I came to give you all a warning. Surrender and submit to me, if you don't then…things will become very unpleasant. You have one week to decide." And with a wave of his hand, he released all of them from his followers and disappeared back into the shadows. His followers picked up the bloodbender that Noatak killed and vanished too, along with the three resurrected elites.

None of Team Korra's members could move, so they remained drained of all energy on the floor of the district, until Zaia and the metalbenders arrived.

**Avatar Extra: The White Spirits**

These spirits are the opposite of the black spirits, representing the seven great virtues of man. Like Black Spirits, they have never existed as mortals and it is widely believed that they came into being at the same time as the Black Spirits in order to keep the balance between good and evil. They are not sealed away like the Black Spirits but they hide themselves within the spirit world. Their names are Ren, Kai, Han, Zhe, Jie, Xun and Qin. Like the Black Spirits, their names come from the first or last 3 letters for the Chinese name of their virtue.

**Next Chapter: The Earth Trials:**

Will Korra succeed in completing her trials, or will she remain an earthbender in training?

**So Yakone, Hama and Tarrlok are all back for more!**

**And finally! The Necromancer makes an appearance! His name is Necros and he will be having some fun with the members of Team Korra...**

**BTW Silver's childishness at the beginning was done to show some more insight into the character. Book 2 focuses a lot on Silver and her past.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	43. Chapter 4: The Earth Trials

******Special Thanks to Reviewers: Jokermask18, Digitalwolf808, Rikachan101, Tish246, TmntEmi and the Weeknd!**

**Recommended Reading: Out of the past my way by Jokermask18! It recently hit it's fifth chapter and it's getting good! i won't spoil it so check it out!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 4: The Earth Trials

Team Korra was having a pretty awful morning. So many people had bloodbent them simultaneously that they were feeling drained and terrible. Despite feeling like death, Silver and Noatak did their best to help relieve the stress that the younger member's bodies were going through. Luckily Silver knew how to restore proper blood flow.

"Ugh…it feels like I'm gonna throw up…" Asami complained as she slumped against the wall of the dining hall, Korra and Bolin beside her.

"I know…it's a lot worse when more people are doing it to you at once. I can't believe that Tarrlok, Yakone AND Hama are all back as thralls. How is they could speak and act on their own?" Korra wondered aloud.

Silver finished helping Mako and waved Bolin over. "It's because Necros didn't put as many restrictive runes on the circles he used." Silver answered as she began helping Bolin.

"Ah that feels great…what are you doing exactly?" Bolin asked, almost falling asleep from the relaxing sensations.

"I'm using bloodbending to help restore proper blood flow. When bloodbent by multiple people, your blood doesn't circulate properly, in some places it clots and sticks to the inside of your veins, arteries and even your heart, leaving you feeling pretty sucky. I'm un-clotting it." She explained, rubbing her hands over Bolin's back.

Mako sat down beside his sick girlfriend and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Korra smiled at them as she turned her eyes to the other side of the room. Noatak was wearing his Amon mask and healing Tahno, Lin and Tenzin in line behind him while the airbenders spoke with Sokka. Through some tinkering with broken soul gems and Boundary Dew, Silver had created a new thrall for Sokka to roam around in, however it was weak and required him to drink at least a litre of the dew every hour.

"Noatak…why are you wearing your mask?" Korra asked.

"I feel it is appropriate…I killed a man yesterday. Amon is the criminal and I committed a crime, so I wear his mask." He answered sullenly.

Korra looked at him puzzled, "Haven't you…"

"No he hasn't. Neither Noatak or Amon has ever taken another human life." Silver told her. She finished with Bolin and waved Korra over, allowing her student to get comfortable before going to work on her blood. "He'll cheer up soon. He was just worried and scared for me, he let that and his hatred for his father and brother get ahead of him. It was instinct I guess."

"Killer instinct. That was a gruesome murder whatever the circumstances." Noatak complained as Tahno moved aside for Lin (who was forced to remove her metal armour much to her annoyance).

"Yeah, yeah Necros kills his weaker subordinates for fun, I doubt he cares much about them and neither does society. He was a faceless bloodbender who was hurting your friends, so forget about it. You know the only times I want to see you in that mask." Silver teased.

Noatak instantly removed the mask and put it beside him, facing away from him. Korra pulled a questioning expression as she looked back at Silver.

"What? We all have our little games or tricks that we play. I bet you and Bolin have some…" Silver grinned. Korra went bright red as she realised what Silver meant.

"We haven't even gone that far yet!" Korra whispered angrily.

"Really? Wait…have you ever done IT before?" Silver asked.

Korra remained silent but shook her head, her face like a tomato.

"Well then…Let me know when it happens, being able to bend all the elements makes for some interesting activities in the bedroom."

"Please stop." Korra whined.

"Okay okay. You're done now anyway. Asami you're up!" Silver yelled as Korra moved aside.

It was another hour before all of them were healed and fed, however none of the felt like going out on patrol or doing anything that may result in them finding more thralls. So they spent the rest of the morning training. Bumi and Iroh had decided to return to Republic City as honorary members of Team Korra, in light of the new Black Lotus assaults. Iroh had taken over training Mako, even though he only had a few years of training more than Mako, he was still a greatly experienced warrior.

"Make me an Energybender!" Bumi yelled. He had been asking Silver for almost 30 minutes and had gotten nowhere.

"No" Silver said bluntly as she went back to showing Asami some more Kinetic abilities.

"Why not!" the commander complained.

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know, you won't tell me!" He reminded her.

Silver was starting to lose her patience, "You haven't said the magic words…"

"Confundicus Boombastica?"

"PLEASE! You gibbering lunatic, did Aang not teach you manners or something?" Silver snapped.

"Please will you make me an Energybender?" Silver face palmed as hard as she could without breaking her teeth.

"If I do will you shut up and do whatever I say?"

"Of course!"

"Swear on your honour"

"I, Commander Bumi swear on my honour to obey the every command of Avatar Silver in return for being an Energybender." He said happily. Silver sighed and placed her hands in the usual positions, passing Bumi some basic knowledge of energybending.

"Good, your training begins in five minutes." Silver said with a sneaky grin.

Bumi was bug eyed, "Oooohhhh do I have to wait a few minutes for the power to kick in?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I'm hungry, go make me a sandwich."

"What." Bumi was sure he heard that wrong.

"You swore on your honour to obey me. Your honour now depends on me getting a sandwich." Silver grinned evilly, Asami giggling to herself and Tenzin grinning from ear to ear. Iroh heard the conversation and instantly joined in.

"You must do it! No respectable member of the United Forces can continue to live without honour!" the young general shouted, a bit overdramatically.

"This is defiantly Zuko's grandson." Silver thought as Bumi grumbled and ran to the kitchens.

"Thank you Silver" Tenzin said, still grinning, "Since Aang's passing, there has never been another person who could put Bumi in his place" Silver smiled sweetly at him and continued the training with Asami.

After Lunch, Silver made an announcement.

"I believe that Korra is sufficiently skilled in Earthbending to take her trials and complete her Earth Training. With Necros running amok, we need to accelerate her training."

Lin and Bolin nodded, believing Korra was indeed ready. The two of them joined Silver in the same place Silver had stood with Katara and Tahno in the water trials. Team Korra sat on the steps to watch as Korra bowed before the three earthbenders.

"The Trials of Water were Control, Generation and Healing. Control is a key component to all the elements. The first Trial is the Trial of Control. To pass this test, you must be able to reduce a rock to dust, compact it back into a stone and reshape it into a perfect sphere. Do you understand?"

"I do!" Korra said, full of confidence.

Bolin earthbent a slab of rock from the ground for her to work with and Korra immediately set about planning her moves. Reducing the rock to sand would be easy, but reshaping it into a perfectly spherical boulder would be difficult.

Korra punched the boulder to shatter it, then closed her other fist, which disintegrated the smaller pieces to sand. Now with a big ball of sand hovering above her head, Korra did her best to shape it perfectly, before closing her hands again, tightly packing the sand together into a perfectly round ball of rock. It was significantly smaller than the original boulder but Silver was still satisfied.

"Congratulations, you passed the first trial. Now, of all the four elements, Earth is the only element that you can't generate from your chi. The natural flowing motion of chi can equate well to the moving waters, winds and flames but Stone is solid and does not flow, making it pointless to try and generate it. It would be like trying to make a fish fly, it simply doesn't work. As such the Second Trial is the Trial of Sense. You must find all four of the airbender's gliders, without leaving the arena. You must also identify which one belongs to which airbender."

Korra nodded and closed her eyes. She had guessed that at least one earth trial would involve using Seismic Sense. She tapped her foot and felt the vibrations, helping her create a kind of 3D image in her mind, resembling an undetailed Air Temple Island. She carefully searched each room, tapping her foot each time the image began to fade. Korra smiled as she found the first staff.

"Jinora, your staff is in the Meditation room on the east side of the island, on top of a statue."

"Correct!" Jinora smiled happily.

Her confidence boosted, she quickly found the second and third staves. "Meelo left his under his bed along with other things… and Ikki hid hers in a tree near the bison enclosure."

"Excellent Job Korra! Now where is mine?" asked Tenzin.

Korra tapped her foot and began to search again. She opened her eyes with a smile as she earthbent the floor beneath her, revealing the buried staff.

"Never thought to look right below me…Clever." Korra said, throwing the staff to Tenzin.

"Two down and one to go! The Final Trial is the Trial of Resilience." Silver, Lin and Bolin moved to various positions around Korra, bending circles around them in the stone.

"Please create a circle around the spot you're standing in." Korra obeyed and created the ring around her feet.

"The object of this trial is to remain within the circle while we attack with earthbending. You may not bend our rocks, you cannot leave your circle and you must knock all three of us out of our circles." Silver told her.

Korra grinned and took a battle stance. Lin opened the assault with a rock aimed at Korra's legs. The young Avatar was barely able to raise a shield in time, before swinging it round to block Bolin's attack. She pushed forward, sending the wall at Bolin, he tried to jump it but Korra raised the height, catching his toes and knocking him face first out of his circle.

She immediately turned to Silver and bent another wall, hoping for the same result, but Silver shattered it.

"Hey you can't bend my rocks!" Korra complained.

"No you can't bend ours. We can bend yours." Silver corrected, throwing the shattered shards back at Korra. Korra ducked beneath them and blocked another boulder from Lin. Korra lifted her circle upward as a pillar, until she was at least five metres up, then stamped the ground to send perfect circles of stone at both women. Lin held up well for a while but was eventually caught off-guard and sent flying. With Korra once again on ground level, she entered a mini bending war with Silver. The two Avatars, ducked, jumped, blocked and attacked with all they had. Korra grew tired yet Silver was barely breaking a sweat. Thinking of a clever idea, instead of bending the area around her circle, she flipped Silver's circle, knocking the woman to the ground.

"Very Resourceful, you did well at keeping yourself guarded. Earth is all about solidarity, you know you're a master when you don't even have to move from your spot. Congratulations Korra, you are officially an Earthbending Master. Tomorrow will be another trip to the spirit world." With that Silver turned and walked away.

"Two elements down, two to go. Korra couldn't possible master them all in 6 more days… I wonder what tricks Necros will pull…" Silver thought as Korra's friends gave her their congratulations.

"Can I really allow Korra to fight him?"

**Avatar Extra: Anima Aes**

Anima Spirits are one of the three types of Spirit along with Nature and Mortals. Anima have two classifications, Aes and Manus, meaning Weapon and Power. Anima Aes are animal or human like spirits that have the power to transform into weapons. They sign a contract with a mortal and agree to serve them until the Mortal dies in exchange for their Life Energy. Anima Aes and Anima Manus live in smaller pocket dimensions when under contract but roam the Spirit World in groups when not. They assume the form of the Weapon that they feel best matches their master. Depending on the strength of the Anima and how close the bond between them and their master is, some people keep their Anima summoned at all times as companions or pets.

**Next Chapter: Korra the Fire Spirit**

Korra and Silver journey to the fire gate, but is something amiss in the world of spirits?

**So what did you guy's think? The Avatar Extra was on request from a reviewer! It mentions Anima Manus (Spirit Powers) which i'll explain in a future extra (they may appear in an upcoming book.)**

**Coming up with 3 trials that were different and didn't include metalbending was tricky... so i hope that went well!**

**Korra will start learning the specialties in Book 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	44. Chapter 5: Korra the Fire Spirit

******Chapter 5 already and i have up to 18 written!**

**A quick thanks to the people who reviewed. I usually give named thanks but my Email and Fanfiction site aren't working right and my Account keeps glitching out. In short i don't know everyone who reviewed...**

**If anyone knows how to fix it (i've tried a different Email) then let me know.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 5: Korra the Fire Spirit

Korra paced around the mediation area impatiently, watching Sokka chug another one of the Boundary Dew bottles. Korra assumed they tasted pretty good, after all Sokka certainly seemed to enjoy them.

"Hey Master Sokka…"

"Just Sokka is fine. What's up Korra?

"How did you get your Sword back? You had it when we fought you, we put it with your club in the storage room but I always heard that it was lost during the final battle of the Hundred Year War." Korra said.

Sokka took a minute to think, "You know…I don't think I did find it…Necros is as old as Silver so there's a good chance he was around at that time and picked it up. Now thanks to him, I've got it back. Weird huh."

"It could be a fake." Korra suggested.

"Oh no it's not, I'd know that sword anywhere, and it is defiantly the real thing." Sokka answered, peering into his empty bottle to make sure he'd cleared it out.

"Korra! Nice to see you up so early." Silver said, she had come from the dining hall, holding two bowls of rice. "Pema told me you skipped breakfast so here" she handed the bowl to Korra.

"Thanks but I want to get a move on! I only have five days now to master Fire and Air, plus I've got to do the Avatar State thing and the Spirit Form thing!"

Silver laughed, "There is no way you can master all that in five days! But the more you rush, the more things you'll miss. Did you even say good morning to Bolin yet?"

"Dang! Be back in a minute!" Korra ran off, leaving her breakfast on the steps as she entered the building.

"That girl has too much energy." Sokka commented.

"True but at least that works in our favour!" Silver smiled, eating her food.

A few minutes passed and Korra came rocketing back to them, planting herself down next to Silver and rapidly devouring her food.

"I told you not to rush! Silver scolded, flicking Korra's ear.

"Hey! I'm not rushing, I'm just hungry!"

"And yet you were going to skip breakfast…"

"Shut up!"

Around ten minutes later, their bowls were empty, Sokka had wandered off and the two Avatars were ready to depart.

Korra called Kirin to transport her body and Silver vanished as well. They reappeared in the spirit world.

"This is the western plains. Frequent place to find wildfires. We'll need to stop at the western Jasmine Dragon before we go to the Volcano."

Korra looked around. They were completely surrounded by long yellowish grass, smoke emanating from small patches around them and in the distance she could see an ornate temple, similar to the other Jasmine Dragons. But the most obvious thing was the mighty black mountain in the distance. It had rivers of lava , criss-crossing along its face, black smoke billowing from its crater, razor sharp rocks along every edge and a deep fiery glow emanating from the centre of the smog. "We have to go up that thing, don't we?" Korra asked, disheartened.

"I'm afraid so. Fire is the element of power, you must prove your own power to even take the test to become a fire spirit. It'll also teach you to master yourself, no one without control over themselves can control fire. This is by far the most dangerous element to become a spirit in." Silver grimaced, remembering her own time at this place.

The two girls walked through the grasslands, the air becoming thicker as they went. Finally they found the door to the Jasmine Dragon, and opened it wearily. The place was almost empty.

"Iroh? Pian Dao? Bumi? Where is everyone?" Silver asked aloud. A man with messy white hair, the only one in the room stood and approached them, "Jeong Jeong! Where is everyone? It can't just be you here!"

Jeong Jeong shook his head sadly, "The Necromancer. He took most of the over White Lotus, the old Team Avatar and a few others. He also took a few Avatars…"

"So, he has actually become bold enough to turn Avatars into his thralls! It shouldn't be possible! As long as Korra is alive, her connection with them is intact."

"Yes but after you removed her original bending, her connection with them became very frail. Each element that Korra mastered has strengthened their bond but until she masters all four, Necros will be able to subjugate the other Avatars" Jeong Jeong said sadly.

"Then we have no time to waste. I'm going to Mt. Ebon, Korra is coming with me to become a fire spirit." Silver said, turning around and marching back out the door.

"Silver what are we going to do! We barely defeated Sokka, how are we supposed to beat other Avatars!"

"We simply try, now come on, climbing Mt Ebon is difficult, we shouldn't waste time." Silver told her.

Difficult was the understatement of the century. It took them 3 hours to follow the winding path up the volcano, avoiding Lava streams, the odd geysers of hot air, smoke vents and poisonous gases. Eventually they stood on the edge of the crater, Silver led Korra to a thin pathway of stone that led to the centre of the Magma Lake.

"At the end of this path is a bell. The Bell must be rung in order to finish the task. The Bell is in the centre of the lake and will not allow you to ring it unless you have full control over yourself. Understand?" Silver told her. Korra looked terrified at the thought of crossing this molten lake but prepared herself and began the walk. It was significantly harder than she'd thought it would be, the magma, mere inches beneath her feet meant she couldn't stay still for long but the path was too thin to rush on. Korra could feel the heat all over her, steam and gas bubbles scolded her arms as she went, forcing her to heal them while also trying to keep cool. Beyond healing her wounds, the water was worthless as it heated up too quickly and caused her more burns.

Korra finally reached the central pedestal, seeing the bell. She grimaced when she saw that to ring it, she would have to pull a metal chain. A white hot metal chain.

Swallowing hard, Korra reached for the chain. It didn't hurt. She pulled the chain, not feeling any pain from the almost glowing metal. As the bell continued to ring, Korra examined her hand, not a burn on it. Smiling, Korra made her way back, it was still incredibly hot, but it didn't seem as unbearable as before. She found Silver sitting in a small alcove along the crater walls, she had completely frozen it.

"Well done. Ringing that bell shows that you've absorbed enough energy from the Fire Gate to become a fire spirit. You are now significantly harder to burn, you can take the heat a lot better and it'll be possible to still generate fire when chi-blocked, though with the Equalists gone, that isn't a major problem. Plus you can perform firebending feats that most could only do with Sozin's Comet. " Silver smiled, giving the younger girl a clap.

"One more element to go." Korra smiled, "Last time I became a spirit, I was able to get you to tell me more about the Black Lotus, this time I want to know what you meant when you said I'm going to become a god and what you meant by Aang not becoming the father of a new cycle."

"I'll tell you, but let's return to the Jasmine Dragon first…" Silver said, she knew this was coming and was prepared. But was Korra?

**Avatar Extra: Anima Manus**

As I mentioned, Anima are a type of spirit. Aes are the weapons, while Anima Manus are a whole different story. An Anima Manus are more like Nature Spirits than their brethren. An Anima Manus can be called into the service of anyone who knows their name. Calling the name can summon the creature to perform feats far beyond an Anima Aes or any mortal. Even a Fully Realised Avatar pales in comparison. Many people who utilise Anima Manus are considered terrifying, partly because the beasts are often large and scary looking and partly because someone who hasn't been told the name cannot hear it when it's called, meaning they only hear the summoner roaring like an animal. Failed summonings has left many people looking mad.

**Next Chapter: Shadow of Regret.**

Silver tells Korra the truth behind her training the young Avatar, but is the reason what she thinks?

**So thats that. Korra will find out why Silver wants her to be immortal soon, next chapter will also have a twist!**

**I have quite a few little suprises coming up soon.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	45. Chapter 6: Shadow of Regret

******Hoorar! 6 chapters down, 24 to go!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Digitalwolf808, Mangyekomasta510, The Weeknd and Xmidnight Rose.**

**And a message to Rose...LOG IN DAMN IT! I CAN'T REPLY TO GUEST REVIEWS!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 6: Shadow of Regret

Korra and Silver sat facing each other in the Jasmine Dragon. Jeong Jeong stood by the door to give them some privacy as they spoke.

"Okay, we're here, we're alone, tell me what this whole thing has been about." Korra said, crossing her arms.

"First, you must remember that this is not a bad thing, it does not reflect negatively on you or your predecessors. This plan was made years ago…" Silver said.

"I understand, tell me."

"The Gates I told you about before. As I said, they are the reason for bending and me closing them is the reason for the elemental arts as well as non-benders. The Gates also serve as prisons for the Black Spirits."

"Yes I know all that." Korra said, she knew Silver was trying to put this off.

"When I first closed them, sealing away the Black Spirits, I knew they'd eventually escape. Each time I trap them again, they break out quicker. It will soon be impossible for my soul to keep all seven gates closed, hence I need a new, fresh soul that can help support mine. I need the soul of an immortal being with powers like mine. I've been searching for hundreds of years, examining each new Avatar, seeing if they had the same innocence, the same spark and determination that I had when I was still young. You have been the first one to even come close. I've decided that you will become the Last Avatar of my Cycle. When you become immortal like me, a whole new cycle will begin and the world will retain balance while the two of us keep the gates closed." Silver explained.

Korra looked dumbfounded. "So you really expect me to become an Immortal? The last Avatar of your cycle and the First Avatar of the second cycle? Why not just destroy the Black Spirits!" Korra asked sceptically.

"I have tried. When Mortals die, they become Mortal Spirits, when Mortal Spirits die, they are reborn as mortals. The Avatars and the Black Spirits are the only exceptions since they count as Nature Spirits. The Black Spirits must remain sealed away. And we don't have long, another reason Necros is messing with us now. If I can't get you to master the four elements, the Avatar State and the Spirit Form soon, then I can't help you become immortal in time!" Silver said, angrily cursing the Necromancer's timing.

"How long do we have?" Korra asked.

"When did you turn 17?"

Korra blinked, "3rd day of Winter…about 4 months ago, two weeks before I came to Republic City…why do you ask?

"Because the when I sealed the Black Spirits, the oldest and most powerful warned that he would return with his brethren on the day that the Last Avatar turns 18. We have just over seven months to complete your training…doable, but not with Necros running around…" Silver explained.

Korra smirked and pumped her fists, "We had better kick his butt then!" she said, standing up. "Let's head back."

Silver smiled and nodded, and the two of them left, giving their farewells to Jeong Jeong. They arrived at their exit point and prepared to leave, only to discover that they couldn't.

"I don't understand, Kirin says he can't transport me. What's happening?" Korra asked worriedly.

"Damn it! Necros has done something, he must have found a way to seal the passage on the other side." Silver shouted, punching the ground.

"There must be another way!" Korra said, frantically looking around for something that could help.

"We have no choice, we have to go through the boundary…" Silver's eyes showed she was afraid, for all she knew, they could enter and be lost for hundreds of years… Regardless of the risk, Silver took a deep breath and willed a passage way open. Korra peered inside, seeing nothing but darkness and a few bright lights.

"I'll go first, stay close to me." Silver warned her as they both stepped into the portal.

In the Mortal World, Bolin and Noatak were waiting by the place their girlfriends had left from. Noatak was waiting patiently while Bolin was practically bouncing of the walls. Their waiting was rewarded when a Boundary passage opened up, revealing the two Avatars.

"That wasn't so bad, only took a few minutes." Korra smiled, happy to be in the light again.

"You're back!" Bolin cried, hugging her tightly.

Silver frowned, that reaction was a bit over the top… "How long were we gone?" she asked.

"Five days. Necros and his forces came here yesterday, Lin took the Airbenders away, hiding them in one of the older air temples. Also Mako went missing yesterday as well. We haven't found any trace of him, living or dead." Noatak said bluntly.

Bolin's hug tighten a bit more and he buried his face deeper into Korra's shoulder. She could feel it becoming damp as Bolin was crying silently

"It's all alright now! We have you and Silver back! You'll beat Necros and find Mako." Bolin said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Bolin…" Korra looked at him sadly. Before too long, the remainder of Team Korra went to the Dragon flats district, meeting up with Asami and Tahno at the entrance.

"Korra! Thank goodness you two are back! Necros got a hold of some airships and has been using them to drop of his elite thralls! We've already been driven out of 3 other districts by King Bumi, Combustion Man and Jet! Now that ship is taunting us, we could use your help." Asami said, pointing at the airship flying overhead.

"Ahh Korra, so glad you could make it! And Silver too, always a pleasure." A voice came from a megaphone in the ship, the receiver in the hands of Necros himself. "I have some new toys for you to fight! Go get her boys!"

Two figures jumped from the airship, using Fire and Airbending to break their fall. The first one disrobed, revealing himself as Avatar Aang. Korra gulped and looked to the other.

She recognised the crimson scarf…

"Mako!"

The Man's amber eyes shone with regret as he lunged forward to battle.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 1: Avatar Lokai**

Avatar Lokai was born in Pheo Draconis and was the last Fire Avatar to be descended from the Sun Warriors. He had black hair and Amber eyes like most Fire Nation citizens. During his early childhood, Lokai was taken away by the Fire Nation Royal Family and was raised as a servant of the court, to ensure he would always serve their interests. As a teenager, he discovered a talent for firebending which allowed him to create intense flames and explosions. At sixteen, he was told of his duty as the Avatar and he begin his training. Once finished, he slew the Fire Lord and took his place as payment for his servitude. The Fire Nation prospered and the rest of the world respected him. He was the founder of the Fire Navy and is now a distant ancestor of all members of the royal family. Silver met him during the first year of his reign but left again, considering him too ambitious.

**Next Chapter: Clash of the Avatar**

Silver and Aang battle it out while Korra tries to find out why Mako betrayed them.

**OOH mako turned evil! That's not good! Well not really evil, we'll explain that next chapter!**

**And also next chapter is... and Aang vs Silver fight! including the Avatar state!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	46. Chapter 7: Clash of the Avatar

******Yay Chapter 7!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers: Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Mangyekomasta510, TmntEmi, The Weeknd, Korra8Mako, Xmidnight Rose and Everything Burrito!**

**I do not own Avatar. (WARNING: This chapter may contain mild cursing! YE BE WARNED!)**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 7: Clash of the Avatar

Korra barely had time to avoid the fiery swipe from Mako as she flipped backward.

"What are you doing!" She cried, avoiding another flaming punch.

"I have no choice…" Mako said sadly, throwing a ball of Azure Flame at her.

"Back off Mako!" Silver shouted, moving to attack him. She was intercepted by the resurrected Aang. "Can you hear me in there?" She said, avoiding a strike from his staff.

Aang didn't respond, instead he just grunted like a normal thrall. "Great. Korra! You take care of Mako! I'll try to beat Aang"

Korra obeyed and tried to draw Mako away, Bolin, Asami and Tahno went with her to help the fight; it would take all of them to capture him unharmed.

"I never thought I'd have to fight you Aang. I hope you're ready!" Silver grinned and charged.

She attacked first with a high kick to the side of his head, augmented with airbending, however he raised an arm and caught the blow. Aang then punched his arm out, launching a fireball; Silver had to twist to avoid it, launching some ice spikes at Aang's midriff. The spikes hit him but most shattered, only one managed to get stuck, jammed into one of the joints of the thrall's doll like body beneath the Boundary Dew. Aang melted it and used the water as a kind of blade, trying to slice Silver, however the first Avatar was too agile, ducking and weaving between the slashes. Silver may not have been physically strong, but she made up for it with her bending and superior agility.

"This is gonna take a while…" she complained. She glanced over at Korra to see she and the others were still trying to restrain Mako, it was clear from his fighting that he didn't want to hurt them…but then why join Necros and fight them? He wasn't dead, and his actions were too quick for him to be under any kind of mind control. So what was going on? Silver's inner questioning went badly for her as Aang successfully managed to cut a deep gash into her left thigh.

"Gah!" Silver cried, using her own blood as an attack to knock the previous Avatar back. She grunted and winced in pain as she used bloodbending to heal the blood vessels that Aang had severed as well as close the wound. "You caught me by surprise there but now I'm mad!" she yelled, quickly airbending a wind blade at him. Aang coated himself in stone armour to defend himself however the blade still managed to cut into his shoulder, partially revealing his soul gem.

"You're mine now!" Silver shouted, coating her hand in stone and plunging it forward into Aang's chest. She managed to do some damage but Aang back stepped at the last minute, meaning she grabbed a chunk of his thrall body instead of the soul gem.

Necros knew that he'd probably lose Aang in this battle, but wanted to see Silver's reaction to another Avatar in the Avatar State. With a clap of his hands and a silent order, Necros willed Aang into the Avatar State. Silver recognised the distinct glowing of his eyes and arrows. "So Necros thinks putting you in the Avatar State will help you win? We'll see about that!" Aang flew up into the air, using the same Avatar Sphere Technique he used in his battle with Ozai. Silver grinned and closed her eyes, opening them again to reveal the same distinctive glow.

"Let's see how you do against my own Avatar State…Avatar Aang!" Silver mimicked his Avatar sphere and flew up in the air. She immediately created a second layer of elements around herself, a ring of metal shards from the nearby buildings, a second ring of water, this time frozen into ice shards. Another ring made from lightning and an additional tornado shell added on as well, showing of her mastery of both the primary elements as well as their specialised forms. She shot a lightning bolt toward Aang, who negated it, charging full on into Silver. Their Spheres bounced of each other, neither doing any reputable damage to the other but sending both of them flying backwards. Aang went through a building while Silver's superior control allowed her to remain in the sky, several metres from where she had been. She carefully watched the hole in the building to see if Aang would emerge, but instead he flew upwards through the roof and launched a spiral of all four elements at her.

Silver blinked when the attack struck her, moving faster than she had anticipated and sent her flying back, her sphere taking the majority of the impact. "Guess I'll have to resort to this… I can't risk playing with him anymore!" she closed her eyes and the glow dissipated, showing she was leaving the Avatar state, however Aang was far from victorious, as the glowing white wings of the Spirit Form appeared on Silver's back…

A short distance away, almost oblivious to her master's battle, Korra and her friends were still desperately trying to restrain Mako, all the time asking him why he had turned on them.

"I've told you! I have no choice, please just leave!" he growled, launching another fireball at Korra's feet. She hopped backwards and created a fireball of her own. "If you can't tell us then surrender! You can't beat all four of us and you know it! Give it up!" she yelled launching the flaming sphere at Mako.

Mako had focused on Tahno and Korra through most of the battle. Though he cared for them both, Korra especially, he couldn't hurt Asami or Bolin. Bolin was not willing to accept that…

"I swear I will kick your ass into oblivion if you don't tell me right now why you've turned on us!" Bolin yelled, launching another of his metal coils at him. Lin had taught him a lot about metalbending in his training with her, but Bolin never imagined he'd use it on his own brother…

"You may as well tell him Mako…or I will" Necros taunted, having grown born of watching the two elder Avatars smacking each other.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Mako argued.

"I hold all the cards here! I can change the deal as and when I please. You two want to step out here?" Necros laughed. Two more figures stood beside him on the airships edge. One was a man, amber eyes, jet black hair and a small goatee beard, the other was a woman, emerald eyes, brown hair tied in a bun and a pretty face. They were both middle aged looking.

Bolin froze, Mako turned away while the other three looked confused.

"Who are they?" Korra asked Bolin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That bastard…he brought my mother and father back!" Bolin cried.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 2: Avatar Senrook**

Avatar Senrook was the son of the Northern Water Chief, Chief Okahn. His mother was a healer and through her, Senrook learned the basics of Healing. When Okahn realised his son was a waterbender, he personally trained him in the ways of Waterbending Combat. Several years later, Bandits attacked the Northern Tribe and in a moment of desperation, Senrook used earthbending. Realising he was the Avatar, he began his journey to train under other masters. Before he finished his air training, he learned his father had died and was forced to return home and act as the chief. He later met a young woman named Sunshi; she had been kicked out of the Healing Lessons after she was discovered to be practicing combat as well. She challenged the Avatar for her right to train. She lost but Senrook was impressed and allowed her to train. He was the first chief in his bloodline to allow a female waterbender to fight. He was the first Water Avatar to become a fully-realised Avatar without completing his training. Silver met him during his twilight years, decided to leave again after considering Senrook too old to train.

**Next Chapter: Necros' Ploy**

Silver and Aang battle continue their fight as Necros begins to make his move.

**Special Thanks again to The Weeknd who let me use his OC, Senrook!**

**The next few chapters will have plenty of guest Avatar OCs! If you have an OC that you'd like to see in the Avatar Extras then let me know!**

**So Mako ain't evil, just manipulated! You get times in shows when the bad guy makes the good guys do stuff so he won;t hurt theit family, Well it was easy for Necros to get a hold of Mako and Bolin's parents! They don't actually appear much until really late in the book but meh.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	47. Chapter 8: Necros' Ploy

******WOO! Chapter 8 of book 2! almost a third of the way through this one!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Jokermask18, Rikachan101, The Weeknd, Everything Burito, Munchydino12, icyhot87 and Xmidmight-rose**

**I do not own Avatar! **

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 8: Necros' Ploy

"My mom and dad…he brought them back!" Bolin shouted, his eyes stinging with angry tears.

"Now you know why I wanted you to run… Necros told me that he'd torture them if I didn't join him and help him capture Korra…they suffered enough in life so I was willing to become the villain to save them. I couldn't ask you to turn on your loved one…" Mako said sadly, his own hot tears stained his cheeks. Korra was speechless.

"How…how could Necros do this? Why does he want me so badly!" Korra screamed, not able to bear this feeling of being the cause of all this.

"It's simple Korra…" she spun around to see Necros right behind her, Asami and Tahno noticed to and entered fighting stances. "I am interested in you. Nothing as feeble as love, but sheer fascination! I watched you training under my Black Lotus, back when you were still a little girl and I saw the possibility of making you into something great! I had planned to perform experiments on you when you became a fully-realised Avatar but that was obviously foolish on my part. After all, it was obvious that Silver would take an interest in you…"

Across the district, Silver was facing off against Aang, her spirit form wings beating against the air. "See how well you face this!" she yelled, launching a flip kick attack, sending a wheeling torrent of pure silver flames at the bald Avatar. Aang was indeed able to avoid it, but his entire left leg was destroyed, not from direct touch but simple being too close to the flames. The Thrall seemed barely bothered by this crippling injury, opting to attack with his own fire attack, swinging his staff and hurling the flames at high speed. By the time the flames had reached Silver's position, she had conjured a torrent of water to extinguish them effortlessly.

"Even the Avatar State is powerless against the power of a Spirit Form!" Silver boasted, firing a bolt of bright white lightning at Aang. This time there was no chance to dodge and the Avatar Thrall was sent flying into yet another building. "Weak! Thralls may have their skills but they'll never be as strong as the real thing!"

The pile of rubble on top of Aang began to stir as he emerged, no longer in the Avatar State, slumping over weakly, his soul gem on display. "I'll take that!" Silver declared, flying forward at light speed, appearing before Aang and ripping out the soul gem.

"Well at least he can't use you against us anymore…Now to find Korra and the others!" she said, disengaging the Spirit Form and moving toward Korra.

Korra was barely able to stop herself from screaming! Standing less than a metre away from her was the very man that was the cause of these knew attacks. He had pretty much told her that he was less of a threat to her than Amon was, yet she couldn't help be terrified! The glowing red eyes, the hidden face and the fact he could end her or anyone she cared about in a second was all too much…

"Why am I interesting to you then huh? You seem like a run-of-the-mill sicko to me, just with some fancy earthbending and spirit powers!" she said defiantly.

Necros laughed almost manically, disarming Korra of her confidence, terrifying the newly arrived Silver and practically paralysed the other members of Team Korra.

"You naïve child! You really think that I am restricted to Earthbending and some "Spirit Powers"! Please, watch and learn!" he opened his hand, creating a ball of pitch black flames. "I am not so different from you, little one. And my interest in you is…of a personal matter. I will only tell you when and if I feel like it!"

"So you have the power to bend all the elements…" Korra said, feeling like her heart was about to stop.

"Enough of this!" Silver shouted, summoning Chronos in weapon form. "It's time for you to leave, monster!"

Necros looked at her. Korra and her friends could practically feel his smirk through the mask, "Very well Silver, I'll leave but only if you can face me and my new weapon…" The shadowy bender waved his hand, seemingly tearing a hole in the fabric of space itself. Appearing from the hole was a young girl, long black hair that reached her thighs, only one visible eye, yellow and with slits for pupils like a snakes. She wore rags of discoloured green cloth, barely clinging to her slender frame. Heavy metal cuffs were around her wrists and ankles and she wore a kind of metal collar.

She looked like a slave…

"This is Subject Ophiuchus, one of only 13 surviving members of Project Orion. She is an artificial Anima Aes!" Necros said giddily. He slammed a hand down on the poor girls head, forcing her to glow and transform in to her weapon form. As a weapon, she appeared as a long staff, seemingly made from a skeletal snake, a blood red orb in its mouth.

"An artificial Anima Aes! How cruel can you be, you turned a little girl into a weapon…" Silver looked at him disgustedly.

"True, but isn't it the same as what you're doing with Korra? You're crafting her into a weapon to fight the Black Spirits… how is that different?"

Silver looked at him with hate-filled eyes. Gone was the fear that she'd felt, now she just wanted to murder him. She lunged forward, slashing upward with her blade, Necros easily avoiding it with a sidestep. He pointed the snakes head at her and a bolt of black lightning went shooting out toward her. Silver blocked it with a Chronos but was sent flying back several feet. Necros approached Silver, lying down in a daze, raising his staff to strike again, however he had underestimated just how reckless Korra could be…

"Don't come any closer!" Korra shouted, standing between him and Silver with her arms raised to protect her.

"Or what?" Necros taunted, lightly poking her with the end on his staff.

"You'll have to go through me! And I know you need me alive for something!" she said, she was bluffing, trying hard to keep a serious expression and Necros was reading her like a book.

"Then you also know I could just kill you and bring you back as a thrall. I keep your body intact it'll be like you never died." He said, his eyes giving away the hidden grin, Korra could feel the sweat running down her neck, this man was the very essence of fear and death, "However…you and your little act of bravery was very impressive…I'll let it go this time. I won't come looking for you again…trust me, you'll come to me. Mako let's leave, I'll let your brother stay for now." He said, dispelling the staff and allowing the slave like girl to slink away back to her realm.

Mako looked sadly at his team mates, but they looked back with smiled. He knew they still trusted him despite this and that almost made it worse…

"Rest and wait Avatar Korra. The World of Entropy will soon be born!

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 3: Avatar Aiko**

Avatar Aiko was born as a Water Avatar, exactly 3 generations prior to Kuruk and 4 prior to Korra. She had long dark brown hair and a small braid on the back of her head. She also had blue/violet eyes and a lighter tanned complexion compared to her Water Tribe Brethren, evidence that she had inherited some Fire Nation Traits from her maternal grandmother. Aiko was born as the daughter of the Chieftain of the United Nation of the Moon, the third ever great Water Nation. She was often praised for her creativity and kindness, being only 3 years old when she became a Waterbending Adept. Her Skill was so great, that she was allowed to train in combat despite being female. She became a master by the age of 10 and was identified as the Avatar at the Age of 14. As she left on her journey, her childhood friend Kumiko (the daughter of a smaller village's chief) begged to go too. She was refused by Aiko, claiming the training would be hard and dangerous. When Aiko was 17, she returned to the Moon Nation as a fully realised Avatar, making her one of the youngest. She returned to find Kumiko had become engaged to a nobleman; however he broke it off, breaking Kumiko's heart. After a few weeks, Kumiko noticed her former fiancé had become very friendly with Aiko. The dejected girl began grow paranoid, resulting in an attempted assassination on Aiko in the dead of night. Aiko was saved by the Avatar State and tried to reason with her friend but failed. Over time Kumiko's father rallied several of the lesser Villages against Aiko and her family, resulting in the Third Water Tribe Divide as Aiko led her side of the tribe to the South Pole. A year passed and Aiko became the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. She went to try and make peace with Kumiko only to find she had vanished. A mysterious voice led Aiko to the dark reaches of the Spirit World. The voice was revealed to be the First Avatar, Silver. Silver told Aiko that Kumiko had attempted to make a deal with Koh the Face Stealer, to sacrifice her tribe in return for the deaths of the other tribe. For this, Silver sealed Koh away yet again and Kumiko was banished to the Spirit World, never to return. Aiko spoke with the imprisoned Kumiko but the trapped girl was hostile and refused to listen. Aiko returned to the Mortal World to deliver the news. She later married a Fire Nation Noble and had three children. She passed away 24 years after Kumiko's banishment, making her only 42. After leaving the Spirit World, Aiko never met Silver again. Kumiko still roams the darkest reaches of the spirit world, looking for Aiko. She has gained the title of "The Woman who stalks the Beloved" (Beloved being the meaning of Aiko's name)

**Next Chapter: Black Crusade**

Necros reveals his plan to Mako but what can be gained from the World of Entropy?

**How'd you guy's like that?**

**Avatar Aiko and her friend Kumiko belong to Xmidnight rose!**

**Ophi (the anima girl) is joint owned by myself and Rikachan101!**

**Not much to say other than if you have an idea for an Avatar OC that you would like to see as an extra then just MSG me with the details!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	48. Chapter 9: Black Crusade

******9/30!**

**Special thanks to Reviewers: Rikachan101, Tish246 and The Weeknd. Also thanks to the three guest reviewers!**

**I do not own Avatar! Silver and Necros are mine though**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 9: Black Crusade

Darkness. Black, engulfing shadows. Nothing else could accurately describe the Black Lotus Fortress in that little forest just beyond the limits of Republic City.

This place had been Mako's unwilling home since he had been blackmailed by Necros. He wandered it's dimly lit halls, no Black Lotus member would look him in the eyes, so fierce was his look that they feared he would set them on fire from looking too long. Mako hated this place…beyond the pale blue flames illuminating the walls, his only light came from the glowing red eyes of the Thralls. So far he hadn't seen any of the old heroes or enemies, not that he wanted to.

He finally found his destination. It was a simple black door like all the others, flanked by red torches making it stand out as unique in this dull place. He knocked on it hard and waited.

"Come in Mako, have a seat." The voice echoed throughout the little hallway and the black stone door swung open. Mako looked inside to see the owner of the voice sitting at his usual place by the window, staring at the night sky. "You have questions Mako…ask them, I will not bite."

Mako sat on a cushion at the low table in the centre of the room. It reminded him of the style they still use in the Fire Nation. "What is your World of Entropy plan?" he asked curtly, watching as Necros sauntered over from the window ledge to sit opposite him.

"It is complicated…has Silver explained to you about the Balance between Life and Spirit?" he asked, pouring himself and Mako cups of tea from the pot beside him.

"She explained all of it to us, the Boundary, the Gates. All of it." Mako answered, eyeing the tea carefully.

Necros laughed, "No need to be so paranoid! If I wanted you dead, you would be." Mako flinched; he hated the man's tone, one second he spoke like Mako was his friend then the next it was like he wanted to scare the firebender to death. "My World of Entropy plan… Life and Death is such a harsh cycle, don't you think? You are born, raised and ultimately die and become a spirit. Then some big bad spirit monster comes along and eats you, and then you're reincarnated as a mortal to live through the cycle again. But tell me, Spirits cannot survive without life energy, the only exceptions are the Avatar Spirits and The Black Spirits and Mortals cannot survive long without Spirit Energy. What if both worlds were saturated in the stuff?"

"I don't know…"

"Life and Death ceases to exist! Time will hold no meaning, the lines between Mortals and Spirits will be erased and a perfect world will be born. One where life and death are one!" Necros laughed.

"So that's you're goal. But what is the plan? How will you do it?" Mako asked, his face turning pale from the thought.

"The Gates where torn open when millions of people died at once…imagine what would happen if every man, woman, child and animal died at once…the Boundary wouldn't tear…it would shatter!" Necros was worked up now, his excitement clear despite the face concealing mask.

"You'd murder every living thing! So that's why you've had your thralls herd the captives together…if the Boundary breaks, life and spirit energy would flow endlessly, both worlds would perish!" Mako yelled.

"The old must die so it may be reborn as the new. That is the same principal that governs Korra and her Avatar brethren. Trust me Mako…in a world with no death; there will be no more sorrow…"

Meanwhile, on Air Temple Island, Silver was telling Team Korra the same story.

"So he want stop kill everything, to make a world without death? Seems kind of hypocritical in my opinion." Tahno said, crossing his arms.

"Does he really believe that can work?" Asami asked.

Silver nodded, "It is possible, but it's never happened before, without the Boundary we'd also lose our sense of time but it could mean we'd continue to live as immortals forever. Or it could destroy all mortal and spirit souls, ending all life and leaving only the indestructible Avatars and Black Spirits. That'll be a lonely existence…not all Avatars get along as well as the three of us!" Silver said, half joking.

By the three of us, she was referring to Aang, Korra and herself. After the battle and subsequent retreat, Silver had shattered the soul gem and allowed Aang's soul to remain as one of her thralls, much like Sokka.

"I know Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Yangchen don't get along very well, nor do Roku and Kuruk." Aang said with a lopsided grin, very few Avatars he had met disliked him because of his cheerful attitude.

"Why does he want to do this? If he is immortal then what motive could he have?" Noatak said.

"I'm not entirely sure, I've never known him to care for anyone…maybe his madness has warped his goals." Silver guessed.

Korra had been rather quiet and it was beginning to concern Bolin and the others.

"Are you alright Korra?" Lin asked, a concerned frown on her face.

Korra looked up and smiled, "It's just…this Necros man…he's so cruel! He's willing to turn our friends against us with threats, he seems to be playing with the lives of others for fun…and that girl…" Korra cringed at the memory of the sickly girl and her heavy chains.

"It's foul…how could he do that…she looked barely older than Jinora!" The airbender in question looked wide-eyed.

"She was barely older than me! But… you said she was experimented on and had to wear big chains and collars…people would actually do that to a kid?" Jinora said sadly.

Lin, Tenzin, Noatak and Silver sighed at her naivety. In their lines of work, they had seen much worse done too much younger people…

"Don't worry Jinora!" Bolin said, pumping his fist. "We'll kick Necros' butt and free that poor girl and my family!"

The team grinned and cheered. It wouldn't last…

Chief Saikhan came running around the corner and into the meditation/soul room.

"It's the Black Lotus! We've just received reports that they've captured Cinnabar City and Omashu! We've also lost contact with the Swamp and Southern Water Tribes, they've also expanded to the inner boroughs of the city!"

Team Korra looked speechless. Korra's parents and Kya, Tenzin and Bumi's sister were in the southern tribe, Tahno's father was in the swamp tribe, Iroh's mother was in Cinnabar City and Hiroshi was on a business trip in Omashu.

Silver frowned, "He's begun his crusade…"

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 4: Avatar Kenya**

Avatar Kenya was the second daughter of the Chief of the Southern Tribe. She and her older sister Yuenla were waterbending prodigies but their personalities were different as night and day. Kenya was gentle and compassionate while Yuenla was haughty and aggressive. While Yuenla was vicious and a fierce warrior, learning many forms of combat, Kenya learned only healing and made it her duty to tend to her sister's sparring partners. When it was learned that the next Avatar would be a Southern Water Tribe girl, Yuenla assumed it would be her and became livid when gentle Kenya was named instead. Such was her jealousy that the older sister followed Kenya on her journey to prove she was the true Avatar and nearly went insane after Kenya proved her status. Kenya became worried for her sister and spoke with her past lives for a way to help her. They told Kenya of an army of faceless spirits that was being created by Koh the Face Stealer had was almost ready to march on the mortal world. The two sisters reconciled after hearing this and worked together to stop Koh's Faceless Legion from conquering the mortal world. It was after this that Silver sealed Koh beyond the Gate of Air for the second time in her life. Kenya was the first ever Water Avatar and was thus the fourth ever Avatar. Silver stayed with her for a short time but left again on her own travels, not yet wanting to restart the cycle.

**Next Chapter: Divided we fall**

With Necros' army in control of the world, how long will he wait before exterminating its people? Korra and the gang must get to Omashu and try to save their parents, before it's too late.

**Avatar Kenya is the OC of Jokermask18! He wrote most of this extra himself and i only made a few changes to fit the storyline.**

**Next chapter will be the last one before the plot starts to really kick in!**

**it'll explain more about certain stuff, like why Necros is doing these things and his origin.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	49. Chapter 10: Divided we Fall

******Woo! One third of the way through now!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers: Jokermask18, Everything Burito, Rikachan101, Xmidnight Rose, The Weeknd, Tish246 and Korra8Mako**

**I do not own Avatar. **

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 10: Divided We Fall

"They have marched on the locations of all our parents… Necros must be hoping to stop us without a fight." Tahno growled, punching the floor.

"We have to stop them! I'm going to the South Pole to save Kya!" Tenzin declared as he was stood to leave. The other members of Team Korra stood up as well, ready to go to the rescue of their friends and family. Silver and Korra blocked the door.

"We have to stick together! Alone we don't stand a chance against the army of thralls or the Black Lotus members! What will you do if you face another Avatar? What if it's a member of your family that's already passed?" Silver said defiantly.

"It's different for you!" Asami shouted, "You never liked your parents and their gone anyway!"

"No but I loved my brother…theirs a bigger chance of me fighting him than any of you fighting the ones you love…" Silver said, frowning sadly.

"Both my parents are in the South Pole, the same as Kya. That's also where the Black Lotus are and they don't know not to trust them! Yet I still want us to stick together… I know we can never take their compound without help…" Korra said, looking at the ground.

"That's why I suggest we go to Omashu and rescue Hiroshi first! With his help, we'll have the resources to recapture the Swamp tribe, then Cinnabar City and finally the Southern Tribe. Once we've cut off all his forces, we can push them out of Republic City as well." Silver stated.

Noatak stood beside them, "The Avatars are right. Without Hiroshi and his resources, we'll never win."

They looked amongst themselves. Bolin sided with Korra since everything he had to lose was already in Necros' hands, Lin did so also and before long, the entire team agreed to the plan.

Jinora opened up a large map on the table as the others sat around it. "This would be the fastest route" she said, drawing a straight line with her finger from Republic City to Omashu.

"They'll spot us if we go by air. How about the sea?" Tahno suggested.

"Sea travel is no good, neither is traveling along the coast…with two water tribes and the world's largest navy working against us, I don't want to be within a mile of the coast." Iroh said.

"Well steering clear of the coast…we could take this route!" Jinora said, pointing at a thin trail line that led through a yellow patch on the map.

"We?" Tenzin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jinora smiled sweetly, "With you guys gone, Mom and we could be attacked anytime! They won't kill us because of their plan to kill everyone at once and I doubt they'd bother doing experiments with the end phase so close." She reasoned.

"She's right Tenzin. They would be safer with us." Silver told him.

Korra looked sceptically at the route. "I don't know about you guys but Naga and I don't do well in the heat…this path goes right through the Dunhai Desert…you know, the hottest place on the planet, excluding any pits of magma you've got lying around."

"Korra's right…she will be VERY uncomfortable in that desert and Naga wouldn't survive…we'll travel by Anima Aes and Oogi, Sato mobiles would be useless as well." Silver stated.

"We'll take plenty of water for Korra. How many people can we fit on the Anima Aes?" Tenzin asked.

"Kirin and Byakko could carry two people each, Genbu could carry about four, Suzaku could carry three but two would have to ride in her claws. Chronos is too small for more than just me. So we have 12 people going by Anima Aes. With Pema and the Kids, we have four, then five for Team Korra, one for Noatak and three for Tenzin, Bumi and Iroh…and Lin makes 14. Plus the journey will require supplies…" Silver worked it all out in her mind.

"Pema and I will travel with Oogi and the supplies" Tenzin said.

"The Air Kids can ride with me and Genbu." Bolin smiled, looking forward to the trip (despite the reason for it.)

"I'll take Lin and Noatak. Suzaku will have to fly low though." Tahno offered.

"Iroh can come with me!" Korra and Asami said together.

"I'm not going with Bumi! He basically called me his dad with boobs!" Korra groaned.

Aang nearly choked on his Boundary Dew. "Really Bumi?" he said with a lopsided grin, like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.

"What! I want to go with Asami! Fellow Energybenders after all." The mad commander declared.

"More like you want to feel up a girl that you don't call your "Pops"!" Asami complained.

The group laughed themselves silly for a few minutes before setting about the task of preparing. They ended up leaving at night fall to avoid the attention of the Thralls. Aang and Sokka decided to tag along, running alongside the Anima and Oogi, having a body that never tired had its perks.

It took them a full day to reach the Dunhai and it would take them three days to cross it before arriving at the mountains just west of Omashu. At Noon on their second day in the desert, Korra swore she was about to die…She had let Jinora ride Kirin while she lay on Genbu's shell, the low flying Suzaku just above her and allowing a little cool air to reach her.

"You know Korra. When you defeated me, you used the Avatar State…it may be worth trying to find a way to activate it for the fight with Necros." Noatak said, from his awkward perch on Suzaku's claw.

"That's great but Silver said she won't teach me until I've finished learning all the elements." Korra said, fanning herself.

"Well then why not ask one of the other Avatars?" Sokka pointed out. He pointed his head toward Aang.

Korra smiled in realisation and shouted Aang over to her, the others too enraptured in their own conversations to care.

"What did you need Korra." The airbender asked kindly.

"Can you help me enter the Avatar State please? I think I'll need it to fight Necros." Korra asked sweetly, knowing he wouldn't want to.

"Sorry Korra but no. You need to learn how to open your chakras first and I can't help you with that. Besides, until you've mastered yourself, it's too dangerous. You could hurt somebody." He warned her.

Korra scoffed, "Come on! I doubt you never hurt anyone in the Avatar State if they didn't deserve it." Aang looked away sadly.

"That's where you're wrong…it was years ago…when Appa was kidnapped in the Si Wong desert, just to the east of here. I entered the Avatar State and seriously hurt someone, a sandbender, I later found out he died…"

"That wasn't your fault! The Avatar state did it and you were only 12! I'm seventeen and have two fully-realised Avatars with me…nothing will happen and I bet nothing happened as a result of the sandbender's death. He was a thief after all and it was an accident." Korra reasoned. She may not have thought the same had it been herself and she knew it but she wanted to keep an upbeat attitude for Aang.

"Tell that to Muin Tai…" Aang said sullenly.

"Who's Muin Tai?" Korra asked him.

"Muin Tai is the son of the man that died after I hurt him with the Avatar State…Back when I was still young, in my twenties and was expecting my first child, Kya, Muin Tai attacked me and several supply convoys heading for the very young Republic City, he even tried to engulf the city in a giant sandstorm! We fought in this very desert, time and time again. I have always regretted those battles…they'd never of happened if it weren't for my reckless use of the Avatar State."

"What happened to Muin Tai?" Korra asked.

"I defeated him" Aang answered briefly, "And I won't speak of it anymore."

Korra shut up after that as both she and Aang listened to the other conversations in silence for the rest of the day. After another day in the desert and one more crossing the mountains, they finally arrived at Omashu. They were expected.

Thralls surrounded them and a Black Lotus member stood on the narrow path that led up to the bridge and the city's main gate.

"Lord Necros has been expecting you. Please leave your mounts here and proceed up this path and through the main gate. The Lord has sent an escort for you. He also wishes to express that none of you will be harmed." The hooded man said politely, stepping aside for the new arrivals.

Team Korra tensely did as they were told, turning the Anima into their weapon forms and leaving Oogi to fly off to a perch in the mountains. They walked in a line of the path and stood on the edge of the bridge before crossing cautiously. They could see the gate had been left open and their "Escort" was waiting to allow them in. Their escort was none over than Former Fire Lord Ozai.

"Well if it isn't the Loser Lord! How'd you get roped into serving as a babysitter for Necros." Sokka mocked his old nemesis. Ozai scowled at him and ignored the question, preferring to speak with Korra instead.

"Miss Korra. If you would kindly follow me, Lord Necros wishes to speak with you." He said kindly, throwing Korra completely off.

"Uh aren't you supposed to be a really evil Mwahaha kind of bad guy?" Korra asked as Ozai began to lead them into the city, thralls watching every step they made.

"Necros has a way of making you want to obey him. Pain, Blackmail, bribery or threats all come second nature to him…at least he's nice enough to offer the bribes first." Ozai laughed, his personality was completely off, Sokka and Aang guessed it was because he was being controlled.

They stopped at the large staircase that led to the Palace doors. "This is where I leave you. I am not permitted beyond this point. Good luck and I hope I get the chance to fight you both very soon." Ozai said slyly to Aang and Sokka. Team Korra looked up at the large palace. Under normal circumstances, it would have been nice to see it.

But the beast still lurked within…

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 5: Avatar Mithra**

Avatar Mithra was born in the Earth Kingdom. She had leaf green eyes, very fair skin and brown hair worn in a braid. She was the Daughter of the Earth Kingdom's renowned General Ouran. Mithra learned the she was the Avatar at the age of 13 when she accidentally firebent during a training accident. It took her five years to complete her training and become a fully-realised Avatar. When she returned home, she fell in love with a young Earthbender Soldier named Gaio. The two of them never officially married but Gaio promised he would marry Mithra when he returned from the most recent war. In that war, both Gaio and her father, Ouran lost their lives. Mithra was heartbroken and was even more devastated when she discovered she was one month pregnant with Gaio's child. The child was born a male earthbender and Mithra named him Gaio after his Father and trained him in Earthbending. Eventually, Mithra was stuck doing her father's old job as the general of the Earth Kingdom armies and she became distant. Gaio II joined up with a gang in Ba Sing Se, one famous for terrorising all non-earthbenders. Mithra discovered this and sent him a letter, asking to meet her at their family home. Believing he would be gone, Mithra assaulted the gang's hideout and discovered dozens of prisoners, male and female of all nations. It was clear they had been tortured by the gang for fun. Mithra lost control and entered the Avatar State, slaughtering the entire gang. She then discovered her son's body amongst the carnage. Devastated, Mithra considered suicide, torn between her sorrow and her duty as Avatar. Silver appeared to the young woman and offered her a choice. Mithra could either become Silver's apprentice and create the next cycle or she could allow herself to pass on and allow a new Avatar to be born. Unwilling to live forever with the knowledge she killed her son, she opted to die instead. Silver kindly did the deed herself, painlessly sending Mithra to the Spirit World and reuniting her with her son and lover. Mithra was the second Earth Avatar before Kyoshi.

**Next Chapter: Silver's Pain Pt. 1**

Team Korra confronts Necros but not everything is as they hoped and Silver is forced to tell her final, darkest secret.

**Avatar Mithra and the characters in the Extra (minus Silver) all belong to the awesome Rikachan101!**

**Many thanks also to The Weeknd who let me use Muin Tai and Dunhai Desert from his upcoming Avatar Fic!**

**The next three chapters will be longer and will be the Silver's Pain arc. it will be sad...**

**Hope you enjoyed this**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	50. Chapter 11: Silver's Pain Pt 1

******My 50th Chapter! hurray!****  
**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Tish246, Rikachan101, Jokermask18, The Weeknd and XMidnight Rose!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 11: Silver's Pain Pt. 1

The Throne room of Omashu looked the same to Sokka and Aang as it had when they first came here all those years ago, back when Bumi was still the King. The room looked the same, but the mere presence of the robed and masked necromancer lounging in the throne was enough to make the room seem eerie. Kneeling on either side of the throne were Mako and Bolin's parents, hands tied behind their backs and gags in their mouths. To the right side of the throne were Yakone and Tarrlok while the otherside had two more kneeling prisoners with Mako standing sullenly behind them.

"Dad!" Asami and Tahno yelled together. The two prisoners were none other than Hiroshi Sato and Tahno's swamp tribe father.

"So nice of you to join us! Oh you even brought the children! That was actually smart as I received a wire not long ago from Hama and my forces in Republic City…The city is now entirely under my control. But enough of that! I think we should give the children a play mate while the grown-ups talk." Necros said happily. He waved his hand lazily and Ophiuchus appeared just as she had before.

Jinora and the other Airbender kids looked horrified, as did the members of Team Korra that hadn't seen her.

"Her name is Ophiuchus, children. Call her Ophi if you can't say the whole thing. Keep them entertained." He instructed her. Ophi nodded and motioned the children over. "It's safe to go with Ophi, she has no powers of her own, she can only fight as a weapon and she wouldn't dare turn on me. I have nothing to gain from hurting them."

Tenzin and Pema looked uneasy as the poor child led their own children to another room.

"They'll be returned when you leave. Now as your two friends pointed out so loudly, I have recently acquired Mr Sato and our friend from the Swamp Tribe. Here is what is going to happen…I will count to 5 and if Asami, Bolin and Tahno have not surrendered and joined me by the time I'm finished…Then Mako here will burn your parents." Necros said cruelly.

Team Korra looked at Mako with horrified expressions. From the look on his face, this was clearly news to him as well. "What…you can't. Please!" he begged, looking desperately between the necromancer and his friends.

"Either you will do it or I will, along with your own parents. Trust me I'm the worse choice." Necros said, conjuring a ball of black flames as a warning. Mako looked lost, however Korra did what she knew had to be done.

"It's okay. You guys do what he says…you've already lost one parent, I can't ask you to risk another." She said to her three teenage friends, also giving Mako an understanding look.

Tahno and Asami could feel themselves welling up as they walked slowly to stand at Necros' side. Bolin gave Korra one final kiss before walking sadly over to with them. Lin, Tenzin and the others looked on sadly… knowing they could do nothing to stop it.

"Do you really care so much about each other? How can beings like you, so fragile and weak, care so much for the survival of others? You all know that death is inescapable, pain is inescapable yet you do everything in your power to stave it off. It's pathetic!" Necros laughed. He really couldn't understand it.

"It's better than being like you! You don't care about anything, all life is worthless to you! You just use us for your plans then throw us aside!" Silver shouted angrily.

Necros stared at her in silence for a few seconds before standing up slowly. He removed his hood and pulled of the simple clay mask. Korra and the other's gasped, not even Yakone and Tarrlok had seen his face before.

His hair was the same style as Noatak's but jet black. His eyes were crimson yet now that they could be seen properly, they actually seemed to be beautiful. He was in fact handsome, strong strong, flawless skin and an almost sculpted face. "This is the first time any of you have seen my face isn't it? Well accept you Silver." The girl in question was frozen to the spot, just looking at his face. It had been years since he had unmasked before her, not since before the Hundred Year War with the Fire Nation.

Silver wasn't the only one transfixed, Korra was also staring at him with wide eyes. Sure he was good looking but something else seemed off…Korra was sure he looked familiar…

"Korra dear, it's rude to stare. Now, you have the power to set everyone here free. Surrender and agree to obey my every command, swear it on the lives of your friends and I will release them, their parents and even yours. I'll even let them leave the city unharmed." He smiled widely.

"On one condition….You tell me who you really are!" Korra said, looking him in the eye defiantly.

Necros didn't answer, he instead placed his fingers on her forehead, like he was going to energy bend her, but he kept his over hand behind his back. Korra looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened with shock. She was engulfed in a vision, just like before.

She saw a young man fighting soldiers in strange armour, he killed them all but received some blows in return. As the final soldier fell, the young man fell with him. A young woman fell to her knees at his side as the man passed on. An older man and woman approached the girl with weapons in their hands, the young woman seemingly ripped them apart with her mind and went back to mourning the loss of the man.

Korra snapped out of the vision…she knew who Necros was now…she was sure of it! But she had to hear it…had to hear it from the girl's mouth.

"Silver…who is Necros." She said.

Silver sighed and looked away, "When we first went to the Spirit World…Iroh told you about my past…then during the Equalist attack on the city, I told you about Noatak…but this…this is not the same!" she said.

"I had a vision! The same one I had when I fled from Tarrlok's cabin all those weeks ago! This time, the vision was clearer and I could make out the colours…the people in it had white hair!" Korra snapped, she needed to hear it…she wanted Silver to tell her the truth.

"Necros was once my Brother…Will."

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 6: Avatar Diena**

Diena was one of the first Earth Kingdom Avatars, and is arguably the most important in shaping the modern day Earth Kingdom. She was born to humble beginnings as the daughter of a farmer. Her grandfather was one of the few people that still knew the old Assassin's Mantra, the techniques used by Master Assassins since long before Silver was born. In those days, the Earth King was afraid of the First Avatar and when it became apparent that Diena was the new Avatar, he immediately had her brought to the palace without the permission of her parents however she was able to escape and visited her parents often while on the run. She trained with the world's masters and became a fully-realised Avatar. She was often called the Shadow Avatar for her ability to seemingly disappear at will using her Grandfather's assassin techniques. A handsome young man from the Earth Kingdom contracted her to kill the current Earth King who was attempting to start a war with the Air Nomads. Seeing as both revenge and a chance to keep the balance, Diena accepted and did the deed. She then learned the contract was actually from the King's youngest son, who had his father killed so his older brother, a kinder king, would take the throne. Diena later married the younger prince and was made a General in Earth Armies. It is unknown how, but she was able to retrieve the Anima Aes, Genbu and make a contract with him. They fought in many wars together, keeping the balance and preventing several invasions from Black Spirits. She passed away at the ripe old age of 148 and her Anima Aes Contract was later found by Silver and passed along to Bolin.

**Next Chapter: Silver's Pain Pt. 2**

Korra and Silver delve into the past and Korra uncovers many tragic events that shaped her master.

**Avatar Diena belongs to the Awesome TmntEmi!**

**The fact that Silver's bro was a villain was decided before i even wrote chapter one! i have a feeling you're either gonna love it or hate it!**

**Next Chapter will be the darkest out of the three parter so fair warning!**

**Hope you liked it**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	51. Chapter 12: Silver's Pain Pt 2

******12/30 done almost halfway through!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Xmidnight rose, Jokermask18, Rikachan101 and Tish246!**

**I do not own Avatar. **

**[WARNING: Towards the end of the chapter is a scene of sexual abuse. it is not detailed or graphic but i recommend you skip it if you are sensitive to the subject] **

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 12: Silver's Pain Pt. 2

"Necros was once my Brother…Will."

Korra looked at her with wide eyes. She knew it know for sure. In her vision, she had witnessed Will defeat the soldiers that raped his sister, die from his wounds and then Silver becoming the First Avatar by awakening her incredible reservoir of chi.

Now that she compared Necros with the man in her vision, Korra was certain Silver was telling the truth. Will had looked exactly the same as Necros, just with white hair and blue eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Korra said, looking sadly at Necros.

"You look at me with pitying eyes…pathetic. I am not the one to pity, I did not create myself nor do I care who did or why. I am still waiting for your answer…" he said impatiently.

Korra ignored him and turned to Silver. "Will you please tell me? You told me once that your brother was the only family member you actually loved…how did this happen?"

"I-I don't want to say it…" Silver said, welling up.

"If we had known about Noatak sooner, we would have been able to stop the Equalists faster. If you had told us, trusted us, then we would have had peace by now. I am about to surrender so that my friends and family will be spared. I have the right to know why."

Silver looked at the floor. She sighed in defeat then looked Necros, her brother, dead in the eye. "I am going to show her. Can I trust you to not to interrupt?" she said angrily.

Necros shrugged, "I don't care what you do. She pretty much admitted she'd surrender to me so I can give you a little while. I want to go see Ophi and the children anyway. I like kids…they aren't old enough for the world to corrupt them like adults. They have so much life energy left in the."

"Ophi seemed pretty corrupt to me…" Asami said snidely, Necros however ignored her and moved to leave the room.

"I will be showing you what happened…we will witness the scenes together." Silver placed her hands on Korra's forehead and heart, she had performed this gesture so many times…it was almost second nature. "We are going back…all the way back to the beginning."

Korra and Silver felt them being absorbed into a blinding light, opening their eyes to find themselves floating as astral projections over a huge stone and crystal city. "This is amazing! This is your civilisation!" Korra said, looking around like a curious child.

"Yes this is the City of Terra Voya. You will never see this place like this again. It was buried miles beneath the earth, and the current city of Ba Sing Se was built thousands of years later…right on top of it. The Crystal caverns below Ba Sing Se grew from the crystal towers we have here." Silver said, feeling an unusual sense of pride in the nation she had helped destroy.

Silver floated down on to the streets below, Korra following close behind. They touched down on a road, filled with carriages being pulled by various exotic beasts. Korra looked to where Silver was and noticed a young couple, both with white hair and the woman was heavily pregnant. They followed the couple into a building that looked like a temple in Korra's eyes. Inside the couple were greeted by a young woman, dressed in the same unusual Kimono's that most people seemed to wear in this age, just a different colour. She had an odd crystal collar.

"That's a slave. Our civilisation used them for years. The collar is made from Misteria Crystal. If she disobeys her master then the master can just send energy into a matching ring and torture her. There would be many collars that went with a single ring and it tortured indiscriminately. If one slave disobeyed, they all paid the price." Silver said coldly.

"That's cruel!" Korra gasped.

"And they wondered why I let their culture die. Slaves were not considered people, they were tools…life stock. There were no factions in our society who wanted them free…too useful. Our whole culture revolved around slaves and the Misteria Crystals. Energybenders could use them for all sorts of things. In fact by the end of their time, we had already developed our own forms of planes and cars…even instant teleportation! But the knowledge was lost with the secrets of Misteria when I destroyed them." Silver told her.

Getting back to their purpose, they followed the couple as their slave escort showed them into an odd shrine like room. Sitting in a throne within the room, was an old woman in very extravagant robes.

"She's a seeress. We used to believe they were our links to the spirit world. Kind of like the Avatar. We revered them…" Silver explained.

The male of the couple spoke up first, offering a small package to the seeress. "Please great Seeress! My wife is heavily pregnant, she is due any day now and we would like to know the fate of our children. We are expecting twins but we only want one child…please tell us which we should keep."

Korra looked at him disgustedly as the seeress took the package, examining it to see it filled with gems. "Very Well! I shall perform the divination!" she declared, placing a hand on the woman's swollen belly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and Korra could see the woman was starting to sweat and breath heavily. The seeress suddenly launched herself backward, trying to get as much distance as possible between herself and the woman.

"You will have a son and a daughter…one will be born with the largest pool of Soul Mist than any before them! But if the twins are separated…then a calamity will befall us all and the World of Entropy will come into being." The aged woman warned.

Korra looked to Silver who answered her silent question, "Soul Mist is the name my people had for Chi."

The vision suddenly twisted to a strange house, one that Silver recognised, "This is the house I grew up in…" Korra and Silver's gaze was drawn to the stairs as they heard a baby cry from the upstairs. They walked to the room the cry originated from to see the young couple, the woman lying in bed, holding a baby while her husband sat beside them smiling, both completely ignoring the mid-wife that held their second child.

"We will name him Will, for he is the Will of the Spirit World" the father said proudly.

"And what of your daughter?" the mid-wife asked.

"Just leave her in the cot." The mother said dismissively. The Mid-wife was clearly used to this sort of behaviour as she sadly lowered the mewling infant into the cot. "I need to know her name so I can report it to the Census Council" she said with a frown.

"Silver, the second born." The father said without looking away from his son. The mid-wife nodded and left the house. Korra couldn't believe how the Silver's parents were acting.

"Silver the second born!" she said incredulously.

"Like I said before, I was always second rate to them." Silver grunted.

The vision flashed forward again, this time Korra saw a young, five year old Silver busily sweeping the floor with a broom far too big for her. Korra had to admit, Silver was really cute as a child. Her big blue eyes, chubby cheeks and pure white hair made her look almost like a doll. Clearly not something her parent's valued. She was dressed in a kimono that was discoloured and too big for her, it would have been a royal blue colour when it was new.

"SILVER! GET IN HERE NOW!" a woman's voice yelled from across the house. Both the child Silver and the grown up one flinched at the shrill cry. Korra and the elder Silver followed the little one as she quickly scrambled to the kitchen.

The younger Silver stood before her now middle-aged mother with her head bowed. The mother shoved a cylindrical container into Silver's hands, Korra recognised it as a waste bin.

"Do you feel like telling me why you chose to throw away your food?" she asked angrily.

"You call that food! You only ever fed me table scraps you arrogant bitch!" the older Silver screamed, knowing her mother could not hear.

"Mama, I didn't- " the younger girl was cut off by a hard slap across the face.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"She isn't lying!" a youthful voice came from behind the woman. Will stood there, much shorter than when Korra had seen him as Necros, he was after all a five year old, one with the same blue eyes as his sister. His mother looked at him with a small smile, a stark contrast from her previous demeanour.

"Now Will…are you lying to protect her? You know she'll never learn if you lie for her." She said to him kindly.

"She wasn't lying. I was too full after lunch so I threw the leftovers away, I'm sorry." The young boy apologised, bowing his head. His mother just tutted at him and patted his head.

"In future, wrap it up and save it. It could have gone to some use." She said.

"Yeah like feeding me for a week" the elder Silver said snidely.

"Now, mama has to go to the market. I'll be back in an hour so make sure your sister finishes her chores. Because if you haven't finished by the time I return young lady…" she turned to face her cowering daughter, "…there will be hell to pay!" Young Silver nodded quickly and ran back to her chores.

Once he was sure his mother had left, Will took something from his room and a black cloak from his father's study and ran down stairs.

"Hey Sis! I've been thinking… mama and papa would be mad if I helped you with your chores…but they never said anything about…" he donned the cloak and raised the hood before covering his face in an over-sized clay mask. He could barely see through the slit.

"…Amon the Equalist! Hero of justice who helps poor little sisters with their chores!"

The younger Silver looked unimpressed, "You should put papa's cloak back or he'll get mad. And I am only 12 minutes younger than you!"

"Details" Will dismissed her, "and father won't care about the cloak. By the way, do you like the mask? I made it in school!"

Silver nodded eagerly and the two children set about cleaning the house. The vision began to change and Elder Silver spoke up, "That mask and cloak are the exact same ones that he wears as Necros…" she told Korra.

The next vision landed them in the living room again, a small party was being held, and children ran around the house as their parents chatted. Silver and Korra noticed a now older Will sneak away with a plate of cake.

They followed him into a small room, barely big enough for a full grown woman to lie down in. Sitting on a tattered old mattress and hugging her knees was a now older Silver. Korra looked at her sadly before feeling intense anger at what Will said next.

"Happy 13th Birthday Little Sis! I snuck you some cake!"

"YOUR BIRTHDAY! THEY ACTUALLY IGNORED YOU ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Korra screamed, furiously. She swore that if this wasn't a vision, she would have gone Avatar State by now and slaughtered Silver's parents.

"Calm down Korra…you'll want to hear this." Silver said with a sad smile.

Korra turned back to the scene and watched as the sullen younger Silver silently ate the offering as her brother pulled out a small green package. "Here. I made this myself." He said proudly as his sister took the package gently.

She opened it and gasped. Inside was a small crystal knife, it's handle wrapped in leather and a message was carved into the green crystal blade. "Where others may not, I will always care for you. Your brother." She read aloud, feeling herself tearing up. She embraced her brother tightly and thanked him.

The elder Silver frowned as the vision changed. "I must warn you Korra. This vision will not be pleasant for either of us…" she warned.

They were once again in the living room of Silver's old home. This time, a group of men in armour were arguing with Will and Silver's father while their mother was off to the side, trying to support her husband.

"I know we're at war but Will is not a soldier! He can't help!" the father yelled.

"We don't care! Orders are that all able-bodied men over the age of 16 must serve!" the head soldier argued back.

"We have a daughter! Take her instead!"

"Only men are permitted to fight. However…" the soldier leaned closer to Silver's father, "If you allow my men and I to "make use" of your daughter then we will forget all about your son…"

He didn't even hesitate. "SILVER! COME HERE!" her father ordered.

The sixteen year old girl appeared from the upstairs and stood obediently by her father. The soldiers wolf-whistled and leered at her as their leader grinned. "Oh yes she will do…"

"Father, what's going on? Who are these men?" she asked politely.

Korra knew were this was going, this version of Silver looked almost identical to the one that stood beside her.

"These fine gentlemen are soldiers. They want to take your brother to war but have agreed to allow him to stay in return for you." Her father said.

Silver looked at him with a horrified expression as the soldiers advanced on her.

"Calm down girlie, you be a good girl and obey us then you may even enjoy this!" the leader said as one of his men tackled her to the ground. Silver screamed and thrashed as the soldier pulled at her clothes. It wasn't long before the man was having his way with her.

Korra wasn't able to watch. She turned away and sobbed, covering her ears to block out the screams of her mentor's past self. Silver stood in front of her and hugged her tightly. Korra knew this was even harder for Silver but she still could not bear to watch. She could still hear younger Silver's screams as each soldier took their turn. The screaming and begging slowly quieted down until only sobbing could be heard. Korra could feel that the Silver hugging her was crying too and she prayed for it to end. She got her wish.

The house's front door slammed open, revealing the furious eyes of Will.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 7: Avatar Hiru**

Hiru was born into the Air Nomads during a time known as the Pilgrimage of the Four Winds. He was born in a small village where his mother and father had taken refuge for a while. A few days after his birth, the news that the Fire Avatar had passed away reached the small village and its people began to suspect the newly born Hiru. During those unstable times when the four nations were still in their infancy, it was considered a mark of power to have the Avatar in the service of your town or city's leader. The Village chief but a bounty on the infant and Hiru's parents fled with him to the west. Mercenaries followed them right toward a massive migration of Air Nomads. In those times, the Air Nomads were still Pacifists when it came to outside affairs so the leader of the group turned Hiru over to the Mercenaries. He was returned without his family to the Village but when the mercenaries arrived, they found it had been destroyed and its people massacred by the angry fox spirit that had lived within a local temple before it was torn down to expand the Chief's home. The mercenaries fled and left the infant to the fox spirit. The spirit took on a more human form and raised Hiru as her own, under the guise of his mother. She referred to herself as Kura and trained the boy in the bending arts herself as it was a tradition among foxes to learn the ways of humans so that they can remain disguised. Hiru grew to become a powerful and wise Avatar. During his early adulthood, his mother was attacked by a spirit hunter and earthbender named Dao. Despite his peace loving nature, Hiru and Dao fought bitterly and eventually their battle began to harm the balance and Silver appeared to stop the fight. Dao swore to abandon the hunt for Kura if she agreed to return to the spirit world. She agreed and returned to her normal spirit form. Before she left, she gave her fondest farewell to her adopted son and her single tail split into two, signifying she had evolved to the next stage of life. Silver remained with Hiru for a while before leaving on her own travels. Hiru died at the age of 98, by which time his adopted mother had gained a third tail. It is said that the two continue to travel the Spirit World together.

**Next Chapter: Silver's Pain Pt. 3**

Korra witnesses the events that resulted in the Birth of Necros and Silver makes a sacrifice to save her new little sister figure.

**Avatar Hiru belongs to the awesome Mangyekomasta510!**

**He was based off of Hiruzen Sarutobi of Naruto Fame which is why i added the Fox Spirit.**

**I am waiting on one more person to finish their OC and after i've written it's extra i will move onto Past Events and Types of Spirits as well.**

**Well like i said, the scene wasn't graphic but such scenes make me nervous but it was necessary to drive the plot. Tomorrow will be the final part of this arc and will detail how Will became Necros.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review.**


	52. Chapter 13: Silver's Pain Pt 3

******Longest chapter ever!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers. i can't give you personal thanks since i'm writing this in advance since i'm travelling tomorrow.**

**Updates will still continus on schedule!**

**I do not own Avatar! [Warning: Scenes of violence ahead]**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 13: Silver's Pain Pt. 3

Korra looked to the furious figure that stood in the doorway of the house, watched him breath heavily, his chest rising and falling as he seethed with unimaginable hatred.

"What is happening here!" Will demanded as he watched the soldier lift himself off of his sister.

"No need to be alarmed son. These Soldiers are just taking their end of the bargain. It was so you wouldn't have gone to war. You always said you didn't want to leave home for long…" his father tried to explain.

Will looked ready to kill him.

"The reason I never wanted to leave home is because without me here…who knows what you would do to my sister…you treat me like a prince and yet my twin sister is left to rot like garbage! You treat her like a slave and now…" Will kicked one of the soldiers abandoned swords off of the floor and into his hand, "You will pay with your lives!" he unsheathed the sword and charged at the soldiers.

"You may want to look away for this Korra…it's a bit gory…" the elder Silver said, wiping away her tears. Korra mimicked her gesture and turned to fully watch these men get their justice.

Silver hadn't been exaggerating.

Within a few seconds, Will had cleaved the head off of the first soldier, turning his eyes next on the man that had been on his sister when he arrived.

"Vengeance you bastard!" he roared, slicing the man's head in half, right down the middle.

The other soldiers had managed to arm themselves now. Will took a defensive stance…he counted 5 soldiers left…he could do this. He ran at the man he believed to be the leader and slashed at him. He was locked in a series of blows and parries as they both refused to give in. Another soldier on the side slashed at Will, he dodged but a little too late as the blade still cut into his side. The white haired boy stumbled backward, using his energybending to create a kinetic barrier. He used his energybending on his sword next, luckily it was made of simple iron so he was able to harden and sharpen it to a deadly point. He lunged out of the barrier at the man who had slashed him, the soldier raised his sword to block but it shattered as Will made contact, his enhanced blade slicing him from the crown of his head to his hips, leaving him almost completely cut in half. He swung the blade back and threw it at the next soldier, letting it sink into his throat as he created a kinetic barrier within the next one and expanded it until he exploded.

The leader and last living soldier launched themselves at him at the same time. They tried to imitate his Kinetic barrier within the body trick but Will moved too quickly. Will grappled the soldier and rained down on him with a flurry of furious blows. The leader slashed a deep gash down Will's back, leaving him crying out in pain. The enraged boy snapped the soldier's neck and stole his survival knife, using the last of his strength to charge at the leader. They collided, the leader running Will through the chest, however Will had plunged the knife into the man's throat and twisted it, ending the life of the last soldier.

Mortally wounded, Will staggered backwards, pulling the sword from his chest and throwing away. "I…win -cough! you bastards…" he said triumphantly before collapsing. The younger Silver was at his side in a flash, ignoring her own pain and bleeding. In truth, the elder Silver had to resist running to his side too.

"He…he isn't going to make it. Is he?" Korra said sadly, her cheeks still stained with more tears.

"No" she answered simply.

The younger Silver was in hysterics, "Brother! Stay with me! Come on! Get a doctor!" she screamed back to her parents, not fearing the repercussions such an action would normally bring. "Silver…" Will raised his hand to gently touch her cheek, "Are you alright?" he asked weakly.

"Forget me! You're seriously hurt!" she said.

"Forgive me…I have to go now…please, run away. Do not let them hurt you anymore…" he said with a kind smile and tears in his eyes. He released one final sigh as he slipped into death's embrace.

"Will? WILL! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! WILL!" Silver screamed, releasing all her years of misery. Korra and the elder Silver held each other's hand, each crying silently. Korra had to admit…she felt an odd sense of enjoyment at watching the soldiers die…but this was too much. Her strong and wise mentor…she was displayed before her as an abused, damaged young woman with no way of defending herself from the world.

"You bitch…" Silver's father looked at his daughter with hatred, "if it wasn't for you…he would be alive! You don't deserve to call yourself his sister!" he roared, grabbing a discarded blade and swinging it at her. He suddenly stopped.

Silver turned around, her eyes glowing white as she held her father in what looked like a blood grip. "My Brother is dead. Will is dead. If he cannot live…then neither can you." She said coldly, her father's body crushed to a bloody mess before her. Her mother on the side lines screamed and screamed, her shrill cries filling the air.

"Irritating woman." Silver said coldly as she sent the blade through the woman's throat, pinning her to the wall and left her to die.

The newly empowered Silver turned around and picked up her brother, before leaving the house with his corpse.

The vision changed again. "This is one year later. I preserved his body in a Misteria crystal coffin, so he would be able to use it again." Silver told Korra as they reappeared in a cave, covered in blood and bodies. "This was where I experimented with reanimation. I had closed the gates and ended the war already… I had begun studying human biology with the finest minds of my generation, after all who wouldn't want the Avatar as a pupil? My reputation spread and I was both feared and respected. Slaves were freed at my command or their masters died, the seeress' were forced to retire or they died. My life as the Avatar started bloody and I didn't care."

The two Avatars walked deeper into the caves and Korra gasped at what she saw. Will was in the coffin that Silver had told her about, but several bodies and odd circle drawings were scattered around as well. "I also forgot to mention…during my studies on biology, looking for a way to bring Will back…I started to realise how the four elements that had become bendable since the closing of the gates were used to compose a body. I developed Bloodbending, Bonebending, Nervebending and Breathbending as a means to construct a body. The body you see working over there is my newly made immortal body. I used raw ingredients, earth, water, fire and air as well as Boundary Dew to create a fully working immortal body, I then used energybending to transfer my spirit into a new soul receptacle and placed myself in the new body, thus I became immortal. I had theorised that if I could transfer my spirit into a new body…I could transfer my brother's spirit into an artificial soul and then into his original organic body. I turned out to be wrong…"

Korra's eyes were drawn to a sudden flare of red energy…the vision Silver had activated the summoning circle and a swirling blue spirit appeared above the body of her brother. Silver collected a small red stone and held it up for the spirit to flow into. The spirit entered the stone and Silver placed in on Will's chest. The stone sank into him and the body began to thrash and move. The being's hair turned black and when the thrashing finally stopped, he opened his eyes to reveal the same blood red colour as the Necros she knew.

"Brother! You're alive!" the young Silver cried with delight, incredibly happy that she had succeeded in restoring her brother.

"Alive…I am alive…why am I alive?" he muttered to himself, examining his hands intently.

"I brought you back! It took me a whole year but with the War…and there was a lot to learn…"

"WHY AM I ALIVE?" he roared, making Silver flinch. "Death was so peaceful and calm…no loud voices…no anything…just peace. Why did you take it away? Everyone should want this! You should have joined me!" he said, his voice taking the same casual tone Korra was used to hearing from Necros.

"But brother…why would you say that! I couldn't just die…my body is immortal now and thanks to the Soul Gem I used you are too!" Silver said, "How could I just die and give up on life! Even after everything our parents put me through! I will not surrender so easily!"

"Then you are a fool! I will return to the sweet peace of death no matter what it takes!" Will roared.

"But you're immortal! You can't die!" Silver said, trying to reason with him.

"I will find a way!" he said as the vision changed one final time.

Korra looked to Silver as the world twisted around them, "Why did that happen? Did he really go so crazy from just being dead for a year? The Spirits we met never did that!" she said.

Silver sighed. "A spirit is a mysterious thing. We have no clue how they come into being or why. But we do know that technically they are neither natural nor are they engineered. You know how mortals reproduce right? The whole birds and bees speech? Well when a human body has reached maturity within the womb, being ready to be born, it develops a kind of hidden container that is like the boundary, holding the spirit of the child and linking it to the mortal body. Thralls are the same, except they have fake souls in the form of soul gems that link to their artificial bodies.

During the experiment to resurrect Will, I learned that an artificial soul and a natural body cannot mix. The link between them is too unstable, resulting in the bonded spirit being equally unstable. Will suffered from this when I used a soul gem and his original body to resurrect him. My own soul and body, the ones I have now are artificially made, however since my body's make-up is semi-organic as opposed to the statues used for thralls, my soul gem eventually shattered and a new soul formed to preserve my spirit. My body protected it out of instinct so I am no longer a sentient thrall but instead a real living thing. Do you understand?"

"I think so…so because his fake soul and real body couldn't mix properly, his mind and heart became warped and he went out of control?" Korra said, trying to make sense of it all.

"But wait…if you can create semi-organic bodies and use soul gems to bind dead spirits to them, couldn't you really bring people back to life!"

Silver blinked and looked at Korra seriously, "No Korra! It only worked for me because my spirit never passed through the boundary and entered the spirit world. A spirit that has passed through the boundary cannot remain outside the spirit world for long without going mad."

"So, how exactly does the Avatar Cycle fit into this?" Korra asked.

"When a person dies, their soul dissolves into Boundary Energy and leaves this world. I did not die so my soul didn't dissolve, however it no longer had a spirit or living body, so it became detached. When we use our bending Korra, we leave trails of energy in the chi of the planet. When I constructed my body, I used earth, then water, then air and finally fire in that order. My soul began to search out the closet thing that had the power of the last element I used, namely a firebender. The first thing it found was Will, making him the second Avatar as a result of me using my own Avatar blood, and thus my firebender blood to make his soul gem. Since a soul was already in him, it left his body again and began to search for an Airbender. Souls learn as they experience life, this usually doesn't matter since they die along with their owner but since mine was disembodied it retained its instinct. It learned that it couldn't bond with something that had a soul already, so it went in search of something that didn't…"

"Like an unborn child!" Korra exclaimed.

"That's right. Since the order I used the elements in before my soul was disembodied were Earth, Water, Air and Fire, it began searching for soulless beings with similar powers, however it moved backwards. The first firebender it found was Will and his fake soul rejected it, so it searched for the next element of air. When the child was born, his soul and thus his spirit became linked to myself and Will as we were the former owners of the soul. Also because the the first Air Avatar was not the true owner of the soul, it moved on to the next element when he died, instead of dissolving. When it had searched them all, it restarted, that is why the cycle is Fire, Air, Water and Earth. When an avatar is in danger, the soul activates the Avatar state to protect itself, reawakening the dormant links with all its former spirits including me, opening the Chakras is just a means of mastering our soul. Our combined power and knowledge is what makes the state so powerful"

Korra grinned widely, "and that's why if we die in the Avatar state, the cycle ends! Because the soul is connected to the dying body and its original spirit, you, it is tricked into think you died, so it dissolves and ends the cycle!"

Silver blinked, "I was just about to say that! You're a pretty bright kid! Now, as I said, Necros is an Avatar too, with all the powers I have. His most deadly ability is his Black Flames, capable of burning through anything. That is why I have brought you to this final vision."

Korra examined the area, she was floating above a series of farms, with what looked like a young Republic City in the background. Below them were six figures, three in cloaks and three she recognised. Suki, Sokka and Zuko, all young adults faced against the hooded figures. They were fighting rather intensely.

"Who are those three?" Korra asked.

"They are the Dragon Brotherhood. Three powerful firebenders, each in possession of one of the three Forbidden Dragon Techniques. The one battling Zuko has the Dragon's Claw, the ability to create white flames. It gets its name from the way it looks like dragon claws when held in your hand. It is the only non-Avatar exclusive attack that can match Necros' black flames or my own silver ones.

The one battling Suki has the Dragon's Cold Flame. A purple coloured flame that is so cold it can actually freeze people. The last one, the one fighting Sokka has an ability you've no doubt heard of, the Dragon's Eye. Users have a third eye tattooed over their Light Chakra so they can create remote explosions of fire with their minds. It's the same as the power Combustion man used." Silver told her.

The vision began to disappear and they plummet back to the ground to re-join their bodies. As they fell, Silver shouted to Korra, "The three Dragon Techniques are hidden within you! You can use any skill mastered by your predecessors! You must find them! And one more thing…when we return to the mortal world, you must promise not to disobey me! It is crucial you do not argue with me!"

Korra nodded and they opened their eyes. They were back in the Omashu Throne room, Necros was back in his throne with the little Anima girl on his lap. The Airbender Kids and their parents, along with Team Korra and Necros' hostages were all behind them now, standing by the doors.

Almost as soon as they snapped out of it, two men pushed Korra on her knees and began pulling at her shirt. "What are you doing! Let go!" Korra screamed. An older man approached her from behind, wielding an odd glowing branding iron, shaped like a black lotus.

"My apologies Korra, but you will be easier to control if you are branded first." Necros said calmly. Team Korra remembered the time Silver had told them about the brand that Tarrlok had described. As soon as it touched her skin, she would be forever forced to obey Necros, if she disobeyed, she would be tortured by the brand and her body would obey on its own.

She'd be a puppet.

"Stop Necros!" Silver yelled. Necros looked her in the eye as she removed her white cloak. "I will serve you in Korra's place. You may brand me." She knelt down to show her willingness.

"Silver you can't!" Korra cried.

Silver grabbed Korra by the front of her shirt and pulled the girl toward her, "You promised…he holds all the cards here…our only hope is for you to discover the techniques and beat him. We also have to hope your friends will be able to deal with the thralls."

Korra looked away as Silver allowed the thralls to raise her shirt and expose her back.

The smell of burning flesh and the sounds of Silver's screams filled the room as the brand made contact with her skin. Silver fell on conscious as her friends flinched, many of them crying silently. Korra was dragged to her feet and brought before Necros.

"Feel glad my sister felt it necessary to save you. Take them both to their new rooms and lock them in!" Necros ordered. Yakone used bloodbending to carry Silver away as Tarrlok moved to do the same to Korra.

"No bloodbending Tarrlok, Korra must be unharmed…hurt her and I will hurt you. Understood?" the Necromancer warned.

The former councilman nodded before dragging Korra off, smiling at his furious brother as he left.

"You bastard!" Noatak roared as he lunged at Necros.

With a wave of his hand, Necros knocked Noatak against the wall, making him lose consciousness.

"Korra and Silver made a great sacrifice for you people. Feel honoured. Now leave and do not return!"

Team Korra did leave, and they returned to the captured Republic City where they were allowed to remain unsupervised on Air Temple Island.

They had lost Korra and Silver. It was now hopeless.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 8: Avatar Thuy**

Thuy was born as the Water Tribe Avatar, six generations before Korra and five before Kuruk. She was the first ever Water Avatar to hail from the Swamp Tribe. Her skill as a waterbender was considered above average and she learned fast, becoming a master before the age of 10. On her 14th birthday, she was given a small Swamp Skiff, allowing her and her childhood friend, Ana to travel the swamp alone. During an accident, Thuy used airbending to save herself from crashing. She was shocked to discover that she was an Avatar. She and Ana travelled to the North Pole so that she could be officially recognised, however the chief refused to allow it, claiming a swamp girl could never be the Avatar. Thuy used water and airbending to prove him wrong and while he allowed her to be named Avatar, she was not allowed to study the Northern Water Style. After learning healing, she and Ana visited the South Tribe to learn more complex combative styles of fighting. After a while, she went to the Air Temples to learn. Silver appeared and questioned her, wondering how why she had gained the bending powers in reverse. The Avatar before her had died before completing his training, messing with the cycle and forcing Thuy to start learning with his Native Element, Air. She continued her training and eventually mastered them all. One day during her return journey, she and Ana were attacked by bandits from the Fire Nation. In the commotion, Thuy entered the Avatar State and defeated the bandits, killing them. After snapping out of it, she discovered that Ana had been killed. The wounds she had clearly showed she died by the hands of a firebender, but Thuy had lost control during the fight and had also firebent. It was unclear as to who killed her and the uncertainty drove Thuy to the brink of insanity. Silver appeared again and scolded her for being foolish, focusing on the what-ifs instead of what is. Thuy returned to her tribe and guarded it from the world. She did not have any great adventures or tales after that, with the exception of a small encounter with Necros. He greeted her warmly and the two spoke about Death and Life. When Thuy finally passed away, she happily met Ana again in the spirit world.

**Next Chapter: Assault on the Poles**

With Korra captured and Silver enslaved, Team Korra assault the South Pole compound. Meanwhile Necros attacks the north.

**Avatar Thuy and Ana belong to the awesome Tish246!**

**Dragon Brotherhood belongs to Jokermask18. check out his Avatar Stories, they awesome!**

**I tried to explain how Avatar State works and how it started so i hope it went well!**

**The next few chapters will have more surprises and a special new Avatar character for Korra to speak to. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	53. Chapter 14: Assault on the Poles

******Bit of a shorter chapter now to catch my breath after the last two**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Rikachan101, Tish246, Xmidnight-rose and jokermask18.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 14: Assault on the Poles

Bleak. That was the word Tenzin used to describe their current situation.

Every major world power had been captured with the exception of the Northern Water Tribe. The Republic City underground had more members captured every day, it was the same around the world. In less than a week, Necros had brought the world to its knees, captured Korra and even enslaved Silver. The Thralls set up camps in each district to hold civilians as they started building a giant crystal pillar in the water between Air Temple Island and Aang Memorial Island.

It was also known that most of the toughest Benders, Non-Benders and Avatars of history had been resurrected as Thralls. Aang and Sokka were the only ones left on Team Korra's side. The only people left who stood up to Necros were all pinned down on Air Temple Island. Necros clearly thought little of them as they weren't guarded and they hadn't lost their Airships or planes. Hiroshi, Tahno's father and the Ferret Brother's parents had all gone into hiding beneath Sato Manor to avoid being used as hostages again.

Asami stared at the Crystal Pillar as she had done the last several nights. "Something about that thing is bothering me…" she said as Mako joined her.

"I know what you mean…it's creepy. What do you think is in that thing?" Mako asked.

"I don't know…Silver would though…or Korra would just smash it up." Asami smiled at the memory before frowning again, "We really messed up here didn't we. If we hadn't been stupid then they wouldn't of had to sacrifice themselves."

"Don't think like that!" Iroh shouted from behind them. Asami and Mako looked at him and he stared back with fierce eyes. "The Avatars gave us a chance to escape. They are waiting for us to rescue them! We are meeting for a war council in the dining room. Stop moping and come help!" he said as he marched away. Asami and Mako followed him, Iroh's confidence rubbing off on them.

In the dining room they found a large world map with several Pai Sho tiles placed on it and the other members of Team Korra gathered around it.

"We have managed to receive some Intel from the resistance across the world. Our crystal tower seems to be part of a network, we have confirmed sightings of them in Omashu, Ba Sing Se, Ember Island, Cinnabar City, The Swamp and Southern Water Tribes and here in Republic City. Unconfirmed sightings in almost 50 other places." Lin said, placing several of Meelo's marbles on top of the locations with confirmed sightings.

"We want to launch an attack on a Black Lotus Base to gather more information but we don't know any of their locations and the cities are too unreliable. We need to find one of them!" Bumi stated, unusually serious (well for him anyway).

Bolin's eyes widened suddenly as he remembered something. "Guys! Where did Korra come from before moving here?"

"The South Pole" Asami answered.

"More specifically…"

"A White Lotus compound!" Mako said, pointing to its location on the map. "If that compound is actually controlled by the Black Lotus…"

"Then we have ourselves a target! Get ready guys, we march for war at first light!" Iroh declared.

The South Pole weren't the only ones about to see a lot of fighting… Korra sat quietly at the table that Necros had placed on the deck of the Fire Navy ship. He was taking her to witness the final fall of the Water Tribes, a kind of cruel boast to make sure Korra knew there was no hope. Necros himself stood just ahead of her on the deck, staring at the icebergs as they passed, his younger sister standing obediently at his side. Silver hadn't been out of his sight since she awoke after her branding, Korra could still see the bandages poking out of her clothes.

"Why are you doing this Will? You know this won't end the way you want. It never does for bad guys." Korra asked him.

Necros turned and smirked at her, "You have a lot of nerve to call me that, little girl! Remember your place…or I might have to punish you." He said mockingly, wagging his finger at her like she was five.

"Bah what more could you do? You already enslaved my mentor and my friends can't beat you, what's left?" she said angrily.

Necros flashed her a wicked smile, "I could leave you to my soldiers…I have a rule among the Black Lotus…no relationships of any kind. They would all love to get a hold of a pretty thing like you..." Korra went pale.

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course I wouldn't…but I could…just remember your place and I won't think about it anymore…No, I've assigned Tarrlok to make sure you behave. Disobey me and he'll bloodbend you into submission."

Korra gulped, she knew Tarrlok hated her…he would not be gentle…

"Fine." She sighed.

Necros smiled again as a Black Lotus soldier approached him, "Master, we have arrived at the Northern Water Tribe. Yakone and Kuruk have already led their thralls into the city from the west and east."

"What of the spire?" Necros asked.

"Yakone has managed to capture the area you requested. Construction of the Lunar Relay Spire may begin as soon as the city is secure."

"Good…Contact Kuruk and have his unit fall back. I will take the city myself!" Necros said, grinning madly. The soldier obeyed and scurried off. The Necromancer walked to the bow of the ship and stared at the massive snow city. Korra and Silver joined him and the water tribe girl couldn't help but be amazed. The Northern Tribe had grown into a metropolis, canals instead of roads and Skyscrapers made of snow and ice.

And it was about to be levelled.

As soon as they got within 10 kilometres, Necros flew into the sky with Silver following behind, both using firebending from their feet as jets. Korra watched in horror as Black Flames engulfed the wall that prevented them access to the harbour, reducing it and many ships within the harbour to nothing. Necros happily flew from place to place, destroying the guard towers and using bloodbending to knock out the soldiers. Within minutes, the great city's defences were either unconscious or melted. Korra was escorted to the centre of the damaged city by Tarrlok, she looked at the ruins sadly and observed many thralls and Black Lotus soldiers bloodbending the citizens to the prison camps they always made.

When Korra arrived, thralls were busy building a circle in the ground as Necros spoke to Silver. As she got closer, Korra could make out the conversation.

"You were supposed to help me break their defences, why did you hang back and do nothing!" Necros said angrily.

"I didn't want to be responsible for this anymore than I already am!" Silver spat back.

"Watch yourself Silver. I am being lenient because you are my sister and because Korra would be distressed if you were hurt. However my patience is running thin, do as I say or next time there will be consequences!"

Silver shut up after that and Necros returned to his rather creepy and friendly disposition. "Korra dear! You're just in time to see them start building the relay spire" he said.

As if on cue, the circle the thralls had made began to glow. The ground shook as a small crystal spire began to rise from the ground, seemingly phasing through the ice and snow.

"What is this Relay thing?" Korra asked as the ground stopped shaking.

"It is the key to the World of Entropy. My thralls are strong but it would be near impossible to kill everything on the planet…so I created the Relay Network. These crystal spires will redirect massive amounts of power between them from the earth's crust. I wait until the right moment and then BOOM, these spires activate and the released energy will slay everything on the planet with the force of a thousand volcanoes." Necros grinned. "This is the last one. It will take about three weeks to complete and another week for it to gather enough energy…but when it's done, my years of planning will come to fruition and the World of Entropy will be born!"

Korra stared up at the incomplete spire with a defiant expression. Necros was so close to winning. This whole plan terrified Korra…however…

She now knew how to stop him.

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 1: The Star Country**

Since the beginning of time, there had been one legend that has been told over and over in every civilised Kingdom, Nation or Tribe. The Legend of the Star Country. The legends generally agree on very few things, only that the Star Country is a mystical place hidden within the Boundary and is considered paradise for Spirits and Mortals alike. The Tale told in Silver's childhood claimed that the Star Country is at the centre of the world and only the greatest heroes could enter to challenge its master. The being that is said to live within the Star Country is believed by many to be the True Ruler of the Spirit World and is sometimes referred to as the Spirit King. The Water Tribe version and the one Korra learned as a child named the Star Country and its ruler as a kind of fairy tale land that will grant wishes to anyone who can live their life without ever sinning. The place is known to exist as the oldest spirits of the Spirit World are aware of it and they know the secret ruler. He is said to be a golden dragon that no mortal or spirit could ever slay. The Star Country gets its name from two early myths from the Pre-Bending world, one calling it the birth place of all stars and the other claiming it could grant wishes like shooting stars. It is the widest known legend of the world and yet very few know anything about it. Silver herself has never met the ruler or seen the realm but she is convinced it exists.

**Next Chapter: A Lesson in Death**

Korra begins training with Necros while Team Korra learns some unsettling things…

**Not so hopeless now is it Korra!**

**The Star Country is probably the first concept i made for my version of the Avatarverse but i eventually gave it up for this story. My planned sequel involves it.**

**Next chapter will show Korra learning some interesting stuff...**

**Hope you liked this**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	54. Chapter 15: A Lesson in Death

******Half way through book 2 now!**

**This is the first chapter in ages to have action in it!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Jokermask18, Xmidnight-rose and Tish246**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 15: A Lesson in Death

Team Korra had divided into two squads for the South Pole invasion. Mako, Tahno, Asami and Bolin would act as the Infiltration Team while Lin, Tenzin, Iroh, Bumi and Noatak acted as the distraction. The plan was to draw the brunt of the Black Lotus forces to the Compounds gates while Mako melted a hole in the wall, allowing the Infiltration Team to enter and attack from behind and capture the enemy.

The plan got off to a good start. Bumi used his new skill in energybending to blast at the gates with Kinetic Attacks to draw their attention. As the Gates opened and the Black Lotus Soldiers moved to attack, Lin and Tenzin attacked, capturing them in Metal cables and throwing them into the icy walls of the compound. Iroh began melting the snow at the enemies' feet while Noatak put them to sleep with bloodbending.

The Infiltration Team snuck around the side and melted a small hole, big enough for Mako to see through in order to check the coast was clear. He observed a group of bloodbenders heading for the gates.

"The Coast is clear but they've brought in the Bloodbenders. You're up Tahno." Mako told him as he melted the wall open enough for Tahno to slip through. The flamboyantly haired waterbender summoned Suzaku in bow form and pulled back on the string to conjure an arrow of ice. He took careful aim and fired the arrow into the centre of the bloodbender horde. The arrow exploded and froze them all solid, along with a good portion of their other soldiers.

"Great Shot Tahno!" Asami praised as she stepped through the whole, followed by Mako and Bolin.

"Thanks. I've been working on my Archery skills. Suzaku told me that the Technique I just used was called the Ice Phoenix Flare or something like that." Tahno boasted.

Lin and the others made short work of the remaining soldiers. Tying them up and knocking them out.

Team Korra kicked in the doors of the living quarters to find the elderly masters. One old man in particular drew their attention. He had been the man that branded Silver… Before he could attack the man, Lin tied Noatak's arms behind his back, warning him that they needed the masters alive.

"We'll take this one first." Iroh said, taking the man that branded Silver and had Bolin metalbend him to a chair.

"Now. You're a member of the Black Lotus so you know how this works. We ask you questions, you lie and we will know and we will hurt you. Understood?" Iroh asked, maintaining eye-contact with the man. He nodded quickly and swallowed hard.

"Ask your questions…" he said defeated.

"First, what is the purpose of those Crystal Pillars?"

"They Relay Spires. They absorb energy from the planet and will release it on Necros' command. Only someone with Avatar powers can activate them. When activated and releasing the energy, it will destroy everything alive."

"How do we stop them?"

"They're called Relays as they pass energy between themselves. Alone, they don't have the range or power to damage anything, but with the whole network you could kill everything. If enough towers are damaged and unable to hold the energy, then the plan will fail."

"Good. How can we damage them?"

"They aren't invulnerable. Any powerful bender could damage them."

"That's all we need on that. Where are you keeping The Avatars?"

"The North Pole. Master Necros is personally overseeing the construction of the last Relay. Korra and the First Avatar are there with him."

"Why refer to Korra by name and not Silver?"

"I…I was once her Firebending Teacher. Calling her Avatar never felt right."

"Last Question. How do you undo the Brand you put on Silver?

The man looked scared now, more so than before…

"It's impossible…"

"There must be a way!" Iroh roared.

"There is! But it isn't possible!"

"Tell us anyway before I let Noatak loose on you!"

The old firebender flinched at the evil look the former equalist was giving him. "fine I'll tell you! To undo the brand you must heal it with Spirit Water, you must also press a Misteria Crystal with her master's energy imprinted on it! It also requires you to use Avatar level energybending to extract the essence from her and place it in the crystal!"

"That doesn't sound impossible. We just need one of those crystals, some spirit water and an Avatar. We find a crystal, rescue Korra at the North Pole, get spirit water while we're there and we're all set." Bolin said.

"Misteria Crystals aren't natural, they were the invention of Alchemists and the secret has long been lost. None of them still remain from that time. You'd also need to find a way of making Necros put his essence in it which I doubt he'll do. On top of that, Korra doesn't know how to perform Avatar level Energybending and if you try and have Avatar Aang perform it then Necros will just enthral him again." The old man said.

Team Korra looked at each other. He was telling the truth…it was too risky to use Aang…plus they had no way of getting the crystal.

"Not to mention the Spirit Oasis is no longer there." Noatak grumbled. "It was returned to the Spirit World by Yue and La after a foolish Water Chief tried to use its power to conquer the other nations, he was defeated by Avatar Aang and his friends and the Chief was imprisoned but we no longer have access to Spirit Water."

"That's not true." Tenzin said. "My mother told me once that having any water blessed by Yue turned it into Spirit Water. She has a temple on Lunar Island, a few miles south of the North Pole. If we can contact her…"

"Then we can get Spirit Water!" Mako finished the sentence for him. "We have at least a small idea of what to do now. Let's liberate the Villages and the Southern Water Capital, we break the Spire there and it'll slow Necros down a bit and by us time."

Team Korra agreed and left the Compound, allowing Noatak to knock the remaining masters unconscious.

On the other side of the world, Korra was staring up at a large ice sculpture of Yue, in a courtyard of the palace that Necros had taken over. As usual, Tarrlok watched her carefully from a distance, eagerly waiting for any sign of disobedience so he could bloodbend her.

Korra had to admit, obeying Necros was much better than dealing with Tarrlok and watching his face pulling the same disappointed frown whenever she obeyed was too amusing. Necros had left Silver to watch the construction of the Spire while he had ordered Korra to wait in this courtyard. He had said he was, "going to teach her a lesson" but it hadn't sounded like a threat…

"Ah Korra, you seem to enjoy that Statue don't you?" Necros said as he floated down into the Courtyard. Korra was used to him flying around now but it still annoyed her when he just turned up.

"It is a nice sculpture. To think Princess Yue actually became the Spirit of the Moon…"

"Yes, she was among the first mortals to become a nature spirit. Others include Silver, myself and you. A mortal spirit can undergo complete or partial evolution into either a nature spirit or an Anima Aes. Partial evolution is where a mortal spirit becomes an Anima Aes or Nature Spirit without dying, like you and Ophi. Full evolution only occurs among immortals or at death, since we cease to be mortals, like Silver and Yue." He explained.

"I never knew that…" Korra said.

"Well learning new things is the point of the lessons. Your next instruction will be on…Dark Bending." Necros grinned.

Korra pulled a shocked face, looking at him like he was mad. "You want to teach me the Dark bending techniques!" she cried.

"Of course. I plan to keep you around as my apprentice, an immortal one. No different than what Silver was doing. You see, I can't use my soul to keep the Gates closed and the Seven Black Spirits sealed, so I will use yours. So I'll be you're teacher now."

"What's the point of keeping the gates shut if you're going to destroy the Boundary? Wouldn't the Black Spirits escape anyway?"

"Not quite…the inside of the gates are small sealed off parts of the Boundary, destroying the main thing won't break them." Necros explained. "Now Bloodbending will be the first…As a Water Spirit, you already possess the power to bloodbend at any time but do you know how it works?"

"Yes. A waterbender bends the water within the blood, controlling it." Korra recited, she had memorised a lot about Bloodbending when Katara was giving her cautionary lessons on the theory. Korra had never actually used it.

"That's true. Now tell me. Why is it so hard to perform Dark Bending? I mean it's just bending the Water, Earth, Fire and Air within the body. so why is it so hard?" Necros asked. Korra shrugged, having no answer.

"Because of Life Energy. Life Energy saturates the body, making bending the elements within it harder. A waterbender could use the power of the Full Moon to bypass the Life Energy barrier. A Water Spirit or someone with augmented energy can do it without the moon. I want you to attempt it now. Imagine my body as a giant water skin and bend the contents."

Korra and Tarrlok looked at each other before looking back at Necros.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Tarrlok asked.

"Of course. She's still a newbie at it so I'll be able to break her hold whenever I feel like it." He reassured his subordinate.

"What if I don't want to?" Korra asked defiantly.

"Hahaha! You are way too nice. That's the problem with Water Tribe Avatars; they are always loath to do hurt people. At least you aren't as bad as the Air Nomads. Why wouldn't you take this chance to hurt the man who caused so much trouble?"

"I don't like the idea of using Bloodbending…that's all! I don't actually care about you!" Korra snapped.

"Do it anyway. It's not like using it automatically turns you into a bad person. Bloodbending is vastly more effective than Waterbending for healing. Blood can heal larger wounds; you can stem the bleeding and help reseal wounds as well as remove blood clots and the like." Necros used a conjured shard of ice to slash his own leg, then using bloodbending to stop the bleeding and rapidly repair the cut, leaving a large scab like covering over it.

"Dark bending has many names Korra. Necromancy, the Forbidden arts and the Black Magic. It's least used name and probably the most accurate is Body Bending or Medical Bending. With Bonebending, you can set and speed up the recovery of broken bones; Nervebending can allow you to repair damaged nerves, curing paralysis and even stop any kind of pain. Even Breathbending can be used to solve respiratory problems. You will learn these techniques Korra. Even if I have to make you want them!"

Korra knew what he meant. He was going to hurt her and force her to use the dark bending to heal herself…she couldn't let herself be crippled before escaping!

"Fine, I'll learn these techniques." She said, kneeling in defeat, "Please teach me…Master Necros."

Please save me soon…Bolin…

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 2: The Fox and the Wolf**

This tale is about the Fox and Wolf Spirits, as well as the living animals in the world. Many millennia ago, there were two brothers, one was named the Wolf and his younger brother was named the Fox. The two brothers competed throughout their lives and contested anything they could. The Elder Brother was stronger and wiser, a better warrior while his Younger Brother was quick and clever, a cunning being with a tongue as sharp as any blade. One day, they came across two coats of fur, one made from brilliant gold and the other of shining silver. Each brother wanted the gold coat for themselves and decided to have a contest to decide who would have it. They first battled in combat, the Wolf winning easily; they then had a war with words which the Fox won. With no clear winner, the two brothers decided to have a contest to see who could cross the world the fastest. The Wolf set off on his journey but the Fox was clever and waited until his brother was gone before claiming the coat. When the Wolf returned, he admitted defeat, believing his brother had won honestly and took the Silver coat. After many years, the golden coat began to lose its brilliance, becoming duller by the day while the silver coat remained in perfect condition. It is said that when the two brothers died, they became the first spirits of the Fox and Wolf, and later went on to create animals that had their traits. Wolves were born with Silver coats, strength and fairness while Foxes were born with their predecessor's cunning and cleverness as well as the discoloured golden coat. Some still say the original Fox and Wolf Spirits still wear their coats and it is disputed among scholars of the myth whether or not the Wolf ever learned of his brother's trickery and deception.

**Next Chapter: United We Stand**

Team Korra meet an old friend and prepare to rescue Korra and Silver.

**Korra isn't really in the next chapter but we do meet a surprise character!**

**The Fox and the Wolf was a fun little fairy tale that i wanted to write, i plan to do a mix of myths and legends, some true and some just myths.**

**See if you can figure it out!**

**And Korra begins training with Necros! not a lot of on-screen training but it will explain stuff in the future.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**


	55. Chapter 16: United we Stand

******16/30!**

**Special Thanks to reviewers: Jokermask18, Rikachan101 and Tish246**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 16: United we Stand

Liberating the South Pole had been faster than they thought; only taking three days after Sokka and Aang arrived with the Air Family to help. They found Tenzin and Bumi's sister, Kya along with their mother helping the defence of Southern Water City. Katara and Kya had a short lived reunion with Sokka and Aang as Lin explained the situation.

"Lunar Island? That's right on the other side of the world! You guys wasted no time getting in as much trouble as possible…" Kya sighed. The journey would take weeks by boat and still a couple of days by airship.

"We have no idea how long the Relays take to build so I say we destroy the one here and knock over the ones en-route to the island to by us time." Iroh suggested.

"Leave the tower here to the Waterbenders of the South Pole, they'll handle it. We need to leave for Lunar Island now or we'll miss the Full Moon. Yue can only be contacted then." Sokka said, remembering how he and the others would visit her every other full moon back when they were still young.

"Well don't forget! We may have Aang and a means to get Spirit Water but we have the crystal or anyway of getting Necros' energy inside it!" Mako reminded them.

"Then we have to hope we get lucky!" Bolin said as he walked away.

Katara opted to stay behind and help destroy the spire while Kya joined with Team Korra and headed North on the Airship.

Mako and the others had begun noticing changes in both Bolin and Noatak. Bolin had stopped telling jokes and was frequently impatient, fighting much more recklessly than usual and was becoming rather ruthless. Noatak had gone full psycho on the battlefield. Thralls were shattered and he had obviously gotten over his dislike of killing as he was tearing Black Lotus agents to pieces then killing their friends with them!

This came to a head when he blew up a destroyed an Enemy Airship that followed them by using its fuel tank against it…

"Noatak, I know you're angry about Silver but remember we have children with us!" Lin scolded.

"I don't care! I lost her once already…for 17 years! I won't lose her again for another month!" Noatak roared, becoming more enraged than ever.

"If you don't stop and cool off soon then you will end up losing your bending!" Aang warned. In truth it wasn't a threat, Waterbenders could block their own abilities of they became too full of fury and hatred, Waterbenders rely on the flow of energy within the water and themselves, if their own flow of energy is blocked by their emotions then they lose the ability to effect the flow within Water and thus lose their bending.

Of course, considering who had warned him, Noatak misunderstood.

"You wouldn't dare take my bending…remember that only Korra and Silver have ever had the skill to best me…and Korra needed the Avatar State to do it…threaten me again and I'll return you to the Spirit World!"

"It wasn't a threat! I was genuinely warning you! Bending can be blocked by various emotional reactions! It's why Korra was unable to Airbend!" Aang said, trying to be diplomatic.

"What do you mean? Korra would have eventually got it, Silver just wanted to speed it up." Mako said.

"No…Waterbending is blocked by Hatred and Fury. This is because Fury and Hate are the too emotions that are said to prevent a person from changing themselves; Water is the Element of Change so it contradicts with anything that prevents change. Air however is the Element of Freedom. Korra never experienced a true freedom and so she had blocked Airbending." Aang explained. He had spent many long hours conversing with the White Lotus about the nature of the Elements.

"So in the end…Korra was right…I lectured her once on how Air was Freedom, I believed it only meant freedom of Spirit so I ignored her when she complained about being trapped on the island…" Tenzin said. He felt a little ashamed over having been so harsh now…

"You're saying that if I don't let go of my anger and hate then I'll lose my bending?" Noatak asked.

"Yes but it isn't permanent. You must let go of hate, or you will never be able to save Silver." Aang told him.

Noatak shut up after that, spending the rest of the trip meditating to calm his spirit. As they approached the Island at dusk on the day of the Full Moon, Bolin had to speak with Aang as well.

"Avatar Aang. You said that if one cannot change then they lose their waterbending and if an airbender lacks freedom then they lack their bending…what of earthbenders and firebenders." He asked, worried that he may lose his own bending…

"Earth is the Element of Substance. To avoid losing it you must keep a strong resolve, do not give up and keep yourself rooted. If you drift too far from your true self then you'll be in trouble. As for Fire…that is the Element of Power. The strongest font of power within a mortal is their willpower. If I firebender becomes confused, they lose their passion, their will or they forget what they truly want, then they lose their power." Aang explained. He noticed Bolin's troubled expression, "Look I know it seems hard, but Korra and Silver both knew what they were doing. Trust that they can handle themselves while they wait for us!"

Bolin smiled and bowed to him, "Thank you. Not to speak ill of my girl or anything but you are a lot wiser."

"Comes with age!"

Within the hour, they touched down on Lunar Island and began to make their way to the temple of the moon.

"We have to get there before midnight!" Sokka urged them.

The Temple of the Moon was a simple pyramid like structure with a large set of stairs on each side that led to the Temple Apex. By the time they reached the top, the Full Moon was almost in the centre of the sky, signalling Midnight. Is shone a single beam of white light down upon the Temple Apex. The spectral form of Yue appeared, sitting on the altar. Despite being immortal, she had aged herself to the form of a 21 year old woman. She now had her hair flowing down her back, only tying a small part of in Hair loops, similar to Katara's.

Between her eyes and hair, she looked a lot like Silver.

"It is so good to see you again Sokka! I was worried when you disappeared from the Spirit World." She said, her voice carrying an unearthly, divine melody along with it.

"It's been a complicated few weeks…Yue, we need you to give us some Spirit Water. The First Avatar has been enslaved and we need it to free her." Sokka said.

"Of course old friend." She said. Yue floated off of the Altar and placed a finger within the basin. It filled with perfectly clear water that seemed to glow faintly.

"Spirit Water…" Tahno said amazed, even though he wasn't a water spirit like Korra, he could still feel the magical presence within it…

"I know what it it you seek next…you need a Misteria Crystal. With the power of Necros no less. I can tell you that such a thing exists…Korra holds the secret, you must find her." Yue told them before she began to fade.

"Midnight has passed…I will have to return now…I will give your best wishes to Tui and La." She said before vanishing.

"I thought Tui was the Moon Spirit before Yue" Mako said, remembering the tales.

"Tui and La are among the most powerful type of spirits, Nature Spirits. They cannot be killed in the normal sense. When Tui "died" her spirit was scattered, like a puzzle that had its pieces blown away. Yue became the Moon Spirit's familiar, a temporary replacement while Tui remade herself. It is a long process; Yue still has many years before her service can end." Aang told them.

"So is she still a mortal spirit or a nature spirit?" Noatak asked.

"I don't know, I learned a lot about them in my life and death but I've still barely scratched the surface…"

After that Cryptic statement, Team Korra turned and left the temple and the island behind them. They had all but one of the components they needed; now they just had to find Korra…

And pray she knew the location of the crystal…

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 3: The Dragon of Caravela**

In Silver's time, her society, the Crystalmancers, encompassed most of the world and had a peaceful relationship with the rest of the world. This peace was considered to be the doing of the King of Caravela, also known as the Dragon of Caravela. Whether he was really a dragon or in fact a human is up for debate. The following is the myth. Caravela was once the kingdom of the three mountains (now the Eastern Air Temple) and was home to three clans of mythical sky creatures; Griffins, Dragons and the Sky bison. One day, a dragon was born with black scales, a bad omen, and so the infant was cast off the mountain. The Sky Bison were a peaceful, loving race and so they saved the child and raised him in secret. As the hatchling grew to a remarkable size, the bison realised that the child was in fact an Alpha Dragon, born to create his own clan and carve out a piece of the world as territory. Afraid of the devastation a new Alpha Dragon would bring, the bison clan taught their philosophy of peace to the dragon, naming him Caravela. Caravela learned these lessons well and never took a life, even after the War began. Dragon clans all over the world began disappearing, captured and enslaved by the early Crystalmancers. The Griffins feared that their ancient destiny would be out of reach if they remained and so they fled while the dragons went to war. Eventually the Crystalmancers came to the Three Mountains to capture the Sky Bison clan; however they were driven off by Caravela and his Black Flames. He did it without hurting any of them. The legend of the black dragon of the mountains spread and Crystalmancers would always challenge him only to run in fear of the black flames. Eventually a young female hunter challenged him and did not run, instead asking the beast for his name. He introduced himself as Caravela and the Woman introduced herself as the lady of the clouds, a spiritual huntress whom had been searching for a way to bring peace. The two hatched a plan and flew across the world. The woman claimed that the King of Caravela whom ruled the three mountains had tamed the Black Dragon and the world united under him in fear, known of them aware that their "King" was in fact a massive shadow scaled Dragon. The mountains were named after him and eventually became the Eastern Air Temple. It is unknown what the ultimate fate of either the Lady of the Clouds or Caravela was, however no death of the dragon was ever recorded. Some say he still flies around the world. The only evidence to this claim it that a single person is capable of using Black Flames. Necros has never revealed how he learned the ability, however he is old enough to have existed in that time and he claims to "Be a friend to Dragons".

**Next Chapter: Rise and Fall**

Korra speaks with someone she had never expected and a plot is hatched to escape.

**Tomorrow we meet a new character and see a new concept in the avatarverse!**

**Hope you liked the mini-myth!**

**I think tomorrow is a long chapter as well! I'm going to try and make the book 3/4 chapters longer.**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	56. Chapter 17: Rise and Fall

******Goodness this one took ages to write! longest one ever!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Rikachan101, Tish246 and Jokermask18**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 17: Rise and Fall

Korra breathed heavily as she was forced to Bonebend one of the Black Lotus soldiers that had been injured. It had become routine for her the last few days, an injured soldier or civilian would be brought to her by Necros, she'd use a Bonebending variant of the Seismic Sense to get an idea of what the problem was then use Nervebending to block the nerves around the area to prevent pain while she used bone or bloodbending to repair as much damage as she could while Necros watched her.

"Very good. When I feel you are skilled enough, we will journey to the Spirit World so you may become an Air Spirit. Then we can finally finish your training." Necros said with a smile.

Silver had spoken to Korra a few times since her Dark Bending training had begun; it seemed that even though his spirit was twisted by the connection between his body and soul, Will was occasionally regaining his original behaviours from his time with Silver. Apparently, Necros was viewing Korra like a little sister and had started believing she was Silver. On more than one occasion, he had accidentally referred to Korra as Silver…

It was becoming harder as time went by to really view him as evil…he acted like he cared for her, for Silver and even his unwilling thralls. He performed all of their maintenance alone and would heal any wounds when Korra was too tired, if it wasn't for his wish to sacrifice all life to destroy the Boundary, he would practically be Amon, just wanting to change the way the world worked…

As Korra snapped the broken ribs back in place, the Black Lotus soldier grunted a little before slowly standing up.

"Whoa there Deeca! Korra has set the bones but you're not healed! Get back to camp and rest." Necros told him.

"But I can still serve!" Deeca yelled.

"Not when you're injured! I'll have you reassigned to light duty for a while so you can recover. Head back and rest for now."

Deeca and Necros looked at each other for a moment before the subordinate bowed and left.

"Your men seem pretty loyal…and you don't seem to be really evil, just a little insane. Why are you really doing this? What will this World of Entropy actually be like?" Korra asked him.

"I am immortal. My Life Energy and the Life Energy of Silver and eventually yours, they are infinite…we continue to leak the energy like any living mortal but unlike mortals we never run out. When I destroy the Boundary and allow each mortal's spirit to pass into the spirit world, the three of us will fill the Void, the loss of the Boundary will suck massive quantities of energy from our infinite pool, feeding the Spirit World forever and allowing everyone to live there in eternal piece…and without a mortal world to return to, destroyed mortal spirits will eventually be reformed like a nature spirit! It is a perfect Paradise!" Necros explained giddily.

"But it isn't natural…it's our struggles in life that shape us. If we all live forever in comfort, eventually people will grow corrupt, the natural order will be thrown out of balance!" Korra argued.

"If a person becomes corrupt then I'll either destroy them and allow them to spend the next hundred years rebuilding themselves or lock them within a thrall in the Mortal world!"

"But then doesn't that eliminate the point of your perfect world?"

"Enough!" he suddenly snapped. "Return to your quarters and do not leave until I call for you!"

Korra obeyed, she had been deemed trustworthy enough to move freely without an escort, so Tarrlok no longer followed her everywhere but Korra felt that she may lose that luxury soon.

She pushed open the door to the former royal quarters to find a Black Lotus Soldier sitting on her bed, staring at her. He stood and approached her slowly.

"Are you a friend or foe?" Korra asked, staying on guard.

"I am a mountain." He answered in that all too familiar voice.

"Bolin! Thank goodness! I saw Necros giving you the evil eye earlier, I was worried he had figured you out!" she said, giving her boyfriend a hug before capturing him in a kiss.

"Mako was able to get a message to Silver. She and the others will meet us here."

The day before, Team Korra had arrived in the city, using stolen disguises to maintain their cover as they secretly planned to meet up with Silver and Korra. Finding Korra had been easy but Necros had kept Silver on the move, having sensed an unwanted presence.

Bolin and Korra sat together until they heard a thumping sound from beneath the bed. They moved it aside and Korra waterbent the ice away to reveal a hidden passage. Silver, Tahno, Asami, Mako and Noatak all came up into the room.

"Silver!" Korra said happily as she hugged her mentor.

"Oof, not so hard! Noatak has already done his best to suffocate me with hugs and kisses!"

"Apologies for wanting to show my love to my captured fiancée." Noatak answered with a smile.

Now that most of the team was together, they exchanged stories. Korra and Silver told them about Korra's dark training and Silver's full past while Bolin told the two women about their trip to the South Pole and Lunar Island.

"We have a small plan…we need to destroy the Spires. We already did the one in the South Pole but we have no clue how many overs there are!" Mako said.

"There are 13. Three in each nation with one acting as the centre of the network in Republic City." Korra told them.

"And destroying the Arctic Relay Spire has caused us more harm than good. He won't activate the spires until Korra is an immortal and now that one's been destroyed, he assigned guards…powerful ones…to each spire." Silver told them.

"Ugh…first step I guess is to figure out where they are…" Asami grumbled.

"The Lunar Relay is here in the North Tribe City, the Artic Relay is in the South Tribe City, the Swamp Relay is in Swamp City, the Dragon Relay is in the ancient city of Pheo Draconis, the place you call Sun Warrior City, the Flame Relay is in Cinnabar City, the Ash Relay is on Ember Island, the Metal Relay is in Omashu, the Sand Relay is in the Dunhai Desert, the Emerald Relay is in Ba Sing Se, the Cloud Relay is at the Northern Air Temple, the Sky Relay is in the Western Air Temple and the Wind Relay is in the Eastern Air Temple." Silver explained.

"Their locations don't help much if we don't find a way to free you. We have two Avatars and the Spirit Water but no way to get any Misteria Crystals…" Tahno replied.

Korra thought for moment before asking Silver a question, "You told me once that Misteria Crystals are created using ancient bending practices, something called Alchemy… you said that the crystals they made were so tough that nothing could cut them, right?"

"Yeah…well nothing natural can cut them. We used knives strengthened by Energybending. One just uses their energy and the Aspect of Earth on the knife and make it sharper enough." Silver explained.

"Would that cause the crystal to retain any of the energy of the carver?" Korra asked.

"Yes but most skilled Alchemists would cleanse them first so the energy didn't interfere with whatever purpose they had."

"So… would Necros have cleansed the knife he made you on your 13th Birthday?" Korra asked, remembering the Vision.

Silver looked at her like she was a genius, "Cleansing apparatus were insanely expensive! There's no way he could have! If we find that knife…"

"Then we can free you!" Korra finished.

"The only problem is that the knife was left in the cave I resurrected Will in…it has long since been swallowed by the earth…unless Necros picked it up before he left…then we have no chance…" Silver said sadly.

"I'll ask him about it…if I'm careful then I won't give away the plan!" Korra declared, before looking out the window. "It's almost sundown. I'm called for dinner around this time so you guy's better run!"

Bolin kissed her goodbye as Team Korra made their escape through the secret passage. Silver refroze the floor behind her as Korra (who was able to melt ice but not refreeze it yet) moved the bed back in place. As she waited for Tarrlok to arrive and tell her it was time for dinner, Korra thought she'd meditate and try and find a Fire Avatar that was still in the spirit world. Roku was still there but he hadn't even heard of the Dragon Techniques let alone used them. She had been through about seven Fire Avatars before she found one she hadn't expected…A dragon.

Dragons had sort of devolved from their original status after being enslaved by Silver's old Civilisation. Silver had freed them but by that point they had become nothing more than very intelligent beasts. The original Dragons had the ability to walk on the earth in human form and had the title of "Drakon", meaning the dragon that walked among the Drakes (a dragon term for humans). Avatar Kaizero was the first Dragon to forsake his original birth name and become a full "Drake" by sacrificing his Dragon soul. As a human that had no soul, he had been chosen as the Avatar the next time the cycle returned to fire. As Avatar, he mastered the other three bending forms and founded the Dragon Brotherhood to guard his Ultimate Dragon Techniques. Like the White Lotus, the original purpose of the Dragon Brotherhood was deformed by a new leader's ambition and thus the order fell…

"So you wish to know my Dragon Techniques…What do you have to prove your worth?" the great dragon asked.

"Um…I don't know…I was told I'd need your help to beat Necros and his Black Flames…" Korra said, not really wanting to look the fierce creature in the eye.

"You come before me and ask for my greatest skills…with no reason beyond, "I was told to"? That's pathetic! It irritates me to know I shared a soul with a mouse like you!" Kaizero roared. Korra would have flinched but she was still trying to process him calling her a mouse.

"I am not a mouse!" she roared back.

"A mouse runs away! A mouse hides and sneaks around! A dragon roars in the face of hell and spits in the eye of the Black Spirits! You flee when you should fight, you hide when you should face you're enemy and you use stealth when you should use strength!" he lectured.

"I don't run away from anyone! I am not hiding and I will defeat my enemy!"

"PLEASE! You've never stood and faced an enemy by yourself! When you battled Sokka, Silver saved you! When you faced Aang and your friend Mako, Silver and your allies saved you! When you faced Tarrlok, Silver saved you! And when you faced Amon, it was the Avatars that saved you! Crawl back into your hole, little mouse. Die and let a worthy avatar replace you!"

Korra had had enough. "I. AM. NOT. A. MOUSE!" she screamed, flame and smoke billowing from her mouth as her eyes looked at the great beast with pure rage. Kaizero looked taken aback before giving her a big scaly grin.

"Ha! Maybe you aren't a mouse…I guess you could pass as a baby dragon…Until you are worthy, I will only teach you one of my Techniques." Kaizero lowered a single giant claw and placed it on Korra's forehead. A mark appeared there, resembling the emblem of the Fire Nation with a small sun symbol in the middle. The mark glowed red before vanishing.

"I have given you the Eye of the Dragon. When your enemy faces you, look upon him with this eye, filled with the rage and fury of the Dragons and unleash the eternal flame!"

Korra suddenly awoke in her borrowed bedroom to find Tarrlok looking at her angrily.

"I said, for the fifth time, dinner is served. Get moving." He grumbled before leaving.

Korra blinked and rubbed her forehead where the mark had been. She double checked in the mirror to see if it was still there before leaving for the dining hall.

The next day, Korra and the others met up again in her room, formulating a plan.

Korra would ask Necros about the knife while the other Team Korra members were patrolling the area as "guards". Korra would find grab it if he had it and throw it to Aang who would break his disguise and use the Spirit Water and Crystal to remove Silver's brand and end her slavery. Then they'd over power Necros and defeat him once and for all.

The plan got off to a great start when Necros called Korra for her usual lessons; Team Korra (in disguise) led the captured Civilians that had been injured and not healed into the courtyard. During her healing Korra asked Necros the question.

"So Necros…Silver was telling me some stories from your past…Is it true you actually gave her a knife for her 13th Birthday?" she asked, trying to act like it was unbelievable.

Necros took the bait. "Yes I did. Misteria Crystal Blades are highly sought after, or at least they were before Silver destroyed them and the secret to making them. That blade and the core of the Republic City Relay Spire are the last pieces."

"Wait, Misteria Crystals are the core for the Spire?" Korra asked, becoming side-tracked.

"Only the Control Spire, the others have Soul Gem Cores, made with my own blood! Had to drain myself over a thousand times to get that much blood! I'm not stupid either; I was able to use the knife to figure out the formula for making Misteria and was able to create an entire Spire's worth." Necros boasted.

"Silver told me the knife was lost! Do you still have it?"

Necros looked at her with a sceptical eye before his face softened a little. "You've been pretty loyal recently…I'll let you hold it if you want. I wonder if you've actually gotten used to being my student!" he laughed as he reached a hand into his pocket. "Famous last words from the guy I'm about to betray!" Korra thought eagerly.

Necros pulled out a small parcel like object. He untied the string and pulled back the cloth covering to reveal the partially glowing green crystal dagger. It had a small chip in the handle from where Necros had taken a sample but beyond that, it was in pristine condition.

"No need to be too gentle with it, it's virtually unbreakable but it is very sharp." He warned her as she eagerly picked up the blade. Korra grinned at him before chucking the blade backwards. Necros looked shocked before he realised what is going on.

"Traitor!" he roared. He moved to bloodbend her but Korra's extensive training in the subject allowed her to resist it with some difficulty. She jumped back several steps then placed a finger on her forehead.

"Now or never…" she mumbled as she managed to get the mark to appear again. Necros released a stream of black flames but he was suddenly knocked back by what seemed to be a random explosion. He got back on his feet and looked at Korra with hateful eyes, "So you figured out the Dragon's eye! Let's see how well it serves you in death!"

He charged her with his Anima Aes Ophi in weapon form, throwing bolts of black lightning at Korra. She dodged most of them but was nearly hit by the last one. The timely appearance of Iroh the Second performing the Lightning redirection technique of his namesake.

Team Korra joined the fight as Silver and Aang hid behind a pillar. Korra moved back to their position to see how it was going.

It wasn't working…

"The knife is reacting with the Brand but I can't bend Necros' energy out of it!" Aang yelled.

"Damn! I should have known this wouldn't work! You can't bend the energy of someone stronger than you!" Silver said, covering her chest with her removed shirt.

"I am not giving up! We can't afford to! I'll face Necros and beat him myself then we'll force him to undo the brand!" Korra shouted, turning to march back on to the Battlefield.

"Finally gonna face your enemies, ay Hatchling?" a voice echoed within Korra's skull.

"Kaizero…"

"The one and only. You've proven you can face your enemy and you've proven you have some real heart. Remember, a dragon is as powerful as his resolve, harness the inner dragon and free our creator from her chains! When in need, roar the name of Embera into the sky and the Anima Manus will take form!"

Korra felt herself welling with power and confidence as she threw her head back and roared into the cold artic air, "EMBERA!"

The battle seemed to freeze as both the Black Lotus and Team Korra looked back at Korra. Silver, Aang and Necros were all speechless. At the sound of the call, the skies colour seemed to reverse, Blue became Red and the white clouds turned black. From the sky appeared a dragon made from pure flame. He descended and hovered above the Courtyard.

"I AM THE ANIMA MANUS, EMBERA THE ASH BRINGER! INVOKE MY NAME AND I WILL BATHE YOUR ENEMIES IN FLAME. OR SHALL I BATHE YOU IN THE GOLDEN FLAMES OF STRENGTH?" The beast's voice came from no clear direction; it seemed to reverberate from the air itself and the beast's mouth remained unmoving.

Korra looked Embera in the eye, "I need the power to free Silver from her slavery!"

"THEN TAKE MY GOLDEN FIRE!" without any further warning, the dragon spewed pure golden flames down upon Korra, completely engulfing her. When the dragon was finished, he flew back into the sky and vanished, returning the sky to normal.

The ball of golden flame subsided to reveal Korra, completely ignited but unharmed. With a single punch, she sent a dragon shaped golden fire ball at Necros, knocking him clear to the otherside of the city. Korra then wordlessly took the Misteria knife and the flask of Spirit Water from Aang and had turned Silver around.

She allowed the Energy to flow through the brand and into the knife (causing it to darken in colour by a noticeable degree). Once done, she applied the spirit water and the brand healed and vanished, finally freeing Silver from her forced servitude.

"Thank you…" Silver said, passing out from the strain.

Korra smiled wordlessly and the golden flames dissipated, leaving Korra to fall into unconsciousness as well.

The only problem was that now Team Korra was going to have to escape the heavily guarded North Pole and who knew how long it would take for Necros to return…

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 4: The Sun and the Moon**

During the age of awakening, in which humans first began appearing and the world was young, two youthful spirits played together in the human world. Taiya and Tui were a pair of sisters, twin children to the King of Spirits, known as the Star Emperor. The Emperor was responsible for the rising of the morning light and the evening light and governed over the cycle of night and day. One day, during twilight, the two siblings met a male spirit named La and they both fell in love with him. La was a powerful spirit of nature, proudly governing the massive expanse of the oceans and was thus rather arrogant. He told the two sisters that whoever gave him the better gift would be allowed to marry him. Taiya was the hot-tempered sister and decided to warm the earth by using her fiery arts to brighten the morning light and use it to heat the earth; she then gave a small piece of her own inner flame to the first humans, creating the first fire. Their father gave the morning light to Taiya and named it the Sun, giving her the title of Sun Spirit. The calmer sister, Tui, decided to show La how she could use the Evening light to move the sea, creating the tides and breathing life into it, creating Fishes and other sea-faring creatures. Tui's father gifted her the evening light and named it the Moon and giving her the title of Moon Spirit. La became infatuated with Tui's skilful control over the waves but found Taiya to be too much his opposite, ignoring her and instead choosing Tui. The two sisters argued bitterly and decided to hold one more contest to see if Taiya could still win the heart of La. They both ascended high into the heavens, unknowingly taking their celestial lights with them. The lack of the sun caused the world to grow cold and with the moon gone, the night became dark. La also followed after Tui, causing his oceans to rise up with him and flood the world, freezing it solid and almost destroying all life. The Star Emperor became angry and sealed his daughters within their lights then restored the world to its natural order. The sisters were released after one year and Tui and La were reunited, however Taiya refused to leave the Sun, claiming she has no wish to be involved with either her father, sister or La. This stubborn silence continued until Sozin's hundred year war in which Tui was destroyed and then partially restored by a battle in the North Pole. With Tui recovering, Taiya and her sister reconciled and promised never to fight again. They are now said to search for their father who disappeared before the first great Civilisation of man.

**Next Chapter: The Fire Trials**

Korra takes one step closer to becoming a powerful Avatar and meets an old friend.

**Well that's Kaizero and Embera introduced. Kaizero and Aang will create a kind of devil and angel on your shoulder thing with Korra in the future.**

**I finished the plan for book 4 yesterday so now i have the entire story ready, just need to write it up proper.**

**Hope you liked**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review! Seriously anything would be awesome, i really want reviews!**


	57. Chapter 18: The Fire Trials

******The 3rd of the Trial Chapters!**

**Special thanks to my Reviewers: Rikachan101, TmntEmi and two guests (I assume it's jokermask18 and Tish246)**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 18: The Fire Trials

Korra and Silver sat in the Air Temple Island dining room, their mouths agape, listening to the frankly insane story they were hearing. Mako and the others had taken it upon themselves to explain their mad escape from the North Pole that involved a Meelo, a pack of Snow wolves, Honey and an unusual old man who loved Banana and Onion juice.

"Pathik is here?" Silver asked with a smile.

"Indeed I am!" the elderly guru greeted as he appeared from behind Aang, "It is nice to finally meet you again! It has been too long Silver!"

"Wait…wasn't this guy around before the hundred year war? If he was old then too then he'd be at least 250 by now!" Korra said.

"Guru Pathik is an immortal being as well. You should show respect Korra, you are talking to MY teacher." Silver said with a smile.

"You taught Silver? How?" Korra asked.

"When I first met her, she was still a fresh faced and mortal teen. Just a few months younger than you Korra. She was so full of hate and anger and rage. Her first days as the Avatar were brutal for her and the world! Many died before I knocked some sense into her!" the aged Guru laughed.

"It was worth it though…" Silver said, remembering many of people she killed in those days.

Pathik snorted, "An Avatar is not allowed to decide when death is necessary! I disagreed with many of the actions of the past Avatars and so far Aang has been the only one I've trained unwilling to kill. If I had taken more time to teach you properly then maybe you wouldn't have tried the impossible and created a new problem."

"Guess I kind of disappointed you there…" Silver mumbled.

Team Korra watched eagerly, this was amazingly odd. Silver, the first Avatar was being lectured by a random old geezer that had appeared in the snow wearing little more than a sheet.

"I could never be disappointed in you. You were still young, you wanted the only true family you ever had back and so you did something stupid to do it." He said with a kind smile.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, how is it you became immortal?" Korra asked politely, showing him proper respect.

"It's a long story…you see I was already over 1000 years old when I met Silver. You could say that I am as old as time itself! I have a purpose, so I keep living until it's done."

"And what is your purpose?" Mako asked.

"What is yours?" the Guru countered.

Mako looked taken aback, "Well I…I don't really…"

"You have no idea of your own purpose? How odd." Pathik said sarcastically, it was good natured and made Silver smile, remembering when she had asked the same question.

"So…you've known Silver for thousands of years…have any funny and embarrassing stories about her?" Noatak asked, giving he fiancée a cheeky grin.

"No. He doesn't." Silver said with a scowl.

"Well there was that one time you bit that shopkeeper. Then set him on fire." Pathik reminisced.

"He had it coming. I really didn't appreciate having a greasy idiot copping a feel!" she responded with a pout.

Team Korra burst into happy laughter, Pathik joining in with them. Silver had to admit…it was nice having a close group of friends. Before Noatak, she hadn't really travelled with anyone for more than a day or two and beside her Brother; Pathik and Korra were the only ones Silver would call family. She wouldn't have admitted it, but without the old Guru, she would no doubt have stumbled from one tragedy to another. After their conversation was over, the already crowded dining room was filled even more as breakfast was brought in.

Silver and Korra wolfed down as much as they could, having lost a lot of energy. Pathik watched Korra's movements carefully and seemed to take a noticeable interest in her forehead. "You possess the Eye of the Dragon" he said to her.

"Wah! Is the mark showing or something? It should have vanished again…" Korra said, rubbing her forehead.

"No no, it's not visible, I can just sense it. How did you receive it and how did you summon Embera?" he asked her seriously.

"Well…Silver told me to learn them so I spoke with the past Avatars…" Korra explained the whole story, starting with her argument with Kaizero and ending with her summoning Embera

"Well, you may not have had a lot of formal training in firebending since becoming a spirit but being able to summon one of the most powerful Fire Manus and perform a dragon technique already puts you ahead of most masters, Silver I think Korra may be ready for the Fire Trials." The Guru told her.

"I was going to wait…but if we finish her fire training today, then we can make her an Air Spirit tomorrow." Silver agreed, gulping down another hotcake.

Later that day, Korra was once again in that familiar training ground with the usual suspects watching from the audience. Silver, Mako, Iroh and Pathik all stood on the edge, ready to begin the trials.

"Fire is the Element of Power. Power without control is a force more deadly than any other. As with the first two sets of trials, the First Trial of Fire is the Trial of Control." Silver said. As she spoke, several Air Acolytes were setting up lanterns around the area.

"To complete this trial, you must ignite the candle's wick within each lantern without igniting the oil."

Korra examined the closet Lantern and saw that the candle itself was only about an inch tall. Lighting the wick and not the oil would be hard. Concentrating hard, Korra allowed a small match sized flame to appear on the end of each finger. She pointed to each candle as accurately as possible before firing them off. She managed to light all but two which she lit successfully on her second attempt. Korra had to admit the difficulty behind it…she had never really been into the control side of fire, preferring to just chargrill everything.

"Very good! The second trial is the Trial of Ignition. Even a novice can create a flame from their fingers so for this trial, you must ignite the torches again, but this time you must do it without moving at all. You can face them but nothing more." Silver instructed.

"What! You want me to do some kind of Psychic firebending?" Korra asked.

"It's not psychic. You usually create your flames from a point on your body, to pass the test; you must create the flame on the candles. Remote ignition. It's an ability exclusive to spirits or those who can understand the flow of energy in the world. Instead of your own chi, use the planets." Pathik explained.

Korra looked a little put off by the idea but decided to try. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the flow of chi around her. It had greatly helped her when Necros was making her learn the Dark bending arts and it made her Seismic Sense much better. The young Avatar followed the flow of chi as it passed through the wicks of each candle and then how it flowed back through her. She opened her eyes, using the flow of chi like a fuse, allowing her power to flow and light each candle one by one.

"Amazing… she mastered it in one try!" Pathik said with an excited smile.

"You clearly haven't spent much time with Korra. I was surprised too at first but she always seems to master anything after only one or two tries. The only exception was airbending which had become blocked by her lack of real freedom." Silver told him with a proud smile. Seeing her old master and father-figure gushing over her apprentice defiantly gave Silver a sense of pride!

"The final trial is the Trial of Breath. A skilled firebender can create flames from their mouths and breath it out like a dragon. A Fire Spirit can actually devour the flames of an enemy, magnify it and then spit it back. In this trial I will launch a stream of fire at you. To pass you must absorb it and breath it back with at least half of its original strength added on. Are you ready?" Silver asked.

Korra gulped and looked up at her, "As I'll ever be."

Silver inhaled deeply then unleashed a torrent of bright orange flames from her mouth, right at Korra. Korra opened her mouth wide and tried to breath the inferno in. The flames began to circle around her mouth like water around the drain before in vanished entirely down Korra's throat. With a hearty roar, she sent the flames spiralling back to their original sender, doubling the power along with it.

The aftermath was quite a sight. Korra's face and clothes were covered in soot; thin grey smoke rose from the corner of her mouth and her hair was slightly singed at the ends. Silver was much the same, but she was instead smoking all over, frantically patting down the flames that lingered on her clothing.

"I think it's safe to say you've passed. Congratulations! Tomorrow will be your final pilgrimage to become a Spirit of all the elements!"

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 9: Avatar Keruko**

Keruko was born in the Northern Water Tribe as the son of a warrior. His father died before he was born, leaving his mother alone. In those days, it was considered taboo for a woman to raise a son alone, she was either expected to marry a man with no sons or abandon him. The two choices were virtually the same as the new husband would undoubtedly drive the child away when he had a son of his own blood. And that is precisely what happened. Keruko's mother gave birth to his half-brother, only a month after Keruko turned 10. His step-father tried to send the boy away but Keruko refused to go, challenging him to the waterbender equivalent of an Agni Kai. Keruko's oddly skilled display, despite never receiving formal training, sparked some belief that he may be the new Avatar. Keruko ultimately won the battle but his Step-father used ice blades to cut of his right arm and leg. Crippled, Keruko fell into despair, even as his step-father was arrested and he was taken in by the Chief and his wife. He was trained in a Waterbending style known as the Lazy River Style, which allowed him to create essentially moving objects out of ice and jelly-like water. With this style, Keruko fashioned himself an arm and a leg, creating the first ever prosthesis. He later became a great inventor, creating many things for the world such as the Gate Mechanisms found in the Air and Fire Temples, the tests that would determine the next Avatar and even created Wind and Current maps for long distance. All modern day forms of Icebending are based on Keruko's style. He and Silver met only once in which Keruko's eccentric personality and wish to use her as a test subject scared Silver away.

**Next Chapter: Korra the Air Spirit**

One final trip into the Spirit World but will Korra be able to master Air?

**No new myth today but a new Avatar instead. Keruko belongs to another writer who has requested i not reveal their name.**

**If you want to see your Avatar OC or other OC in an extra then just let me know. If you have any myth ideas as well that you'd like to see then also let me know!**

**I reread my first few chapters today and i can't help but think i've gotten better! What do you guy's think?**

**Anyway, i hope you liked it!**

**Please Review! **


	58. Chapter 19: Korra the Air Spirit

******The Last Korra spirit chapter!**

**Special thanks to reviewers! No personal ones today because i have no time!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 19: Korra the Air Spirit

Once again, Korra awoke early on the day of her trip, too excited to sleep in. She knew they wouldn't leave until after breakfast and it was barely sunrise now. Korra sat on the cliff and looked up at the dawn sky.

It had been on this spot a couple of months ago that she and her friends had founded Team Korra. Silver had been in Ba Sing Se helping Lin and Noatak was still her enemy, she hadn't met Bumi, Kya or Iroh and she was single. So much had changed since then…Anima Aes, Embera, Dragon Techniques, Spirits, Thralls and her teacher's brother back from the dead and trying to kill everything…

"Enjoying the sky there, Avatar Korra." Korra jumped, she hadn't expected Noatak to appear.

"Uh yeah. Morning Noa'." She greeted him. Noa' had become the man's nickname since it was easier to say than Noatak. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here to think and get some early morning waterbending practice." He answered as he stood beside her, lifting a massive wave before letting is splash down into the ocean again. "Tell me Korra. As a Water Spirit, do you feel a connection with the sea?"

Korra blinked, not really expecting the question, "Well I kind of do. I feel happier when I'm near it and swimming defiantly feels better than it did." She said with a small smile.

"Ha. It's odd. A few weeks ago, there was little I wanted to do more than destroy you and your kind, my own kind and all for revenge against a few people. Now I may even be arrogant enough to call us friends. Funny how life changes. Then again, our birth element is the element of change…we shouldn't be surprised." Noa' mused.

Korra nodded silently, "I wonder if I could call Embera again…I did it almost on instinct last time."

"I am always here Korra. Call me when you need me." She heard the dragon's voice echo in her mind; it was a lot softer and less gruff than Kaizero's.

"Hey Noa' did you hear anything about Anima Manus from Silver?"

"Not really. I learned that they are usually more powerful than Anima Aes and I know they don't feed on Life Energy. Apparently they only form a contract if one is worthy or serving." The former equalist said, trying to recall everything Silver had said.

"I guess Embera found me worthy then." Korra grinned. The Morning bell sounded which meant Team Korra would be going to breakfast now. "Let's go, I'll get scolded if I don't eat." Korra smiled as she and Noatak walked to the Dining hall together.

The exact members of Team Korra had changed since its original founding. Silver had split it into two groups that she called Team Tenzin and Team Korra, referring to the whole group as Team Avatar now. Team Tenzin consisted of Noatak, Lin, Bumi, Iroh, Tenzin and now Kya. Team Korra was Korra, Silver, Asami, Mako, Bolin and Tahno. Regardless of that, if one included Pathik, Pema and the four airbending kids (three technically since Rohan had yet to show airbending talent, he is a baby), then the dining room was often crowded at meal times.

"So Korra! Ready to go to the Spirit World?" Silver said, finishing her food. Korra was still halfway through her meal and looked up without a word, still chewing her Boarcupine Bacon.

"Goodness Silver, not everyone inhales food like you!" Pathik scolded. Silver crossed her arms and pouted. There were "some" downsides to having your father figure around.

"I know I'm rushing but once Korra becomes an Air Spirit, she'll have access to all the elements, then you can start showing her the Chakra stuff and Necros will lose control of the other Avatars!" she said.

"Yes but the girl needs her energy. By the way, I plan to come with you…are any of the others coming?" the Guru asked.

"Well only the other members of Team Korra have Anima Aes…Team Tenzin doesn't so they can't come with us." Silver told him.

"Hmm, I doubt we could come up with six more Anima Aes… I have the scroll for one but no others and I'm saving that scroll for something. I suppose we could open a portal in the Boundary." He suggested.

"What about the weird Time Distortions that happen when you go through them? Last time we used one we ended up five days in the future." Korra said.

Guru Pathik thought for a second, "Maybe if we leave the gate open on both sides? If we leave an Anima spirit at both ends then it should stop time from going weird."

"Cool! Let's do it then! We're all going to watch me become an Air Spirit!" Korra cheered.

"Us too?" Jinora asked.

"Of course! Can't become an Air Spirit without my favourite airbenders" Korra said, ruffling Jinora's hair.

As the group walked to the large training are for the trip, Pathik couldn't help but notice the Irony in Korra's lack of airbending. While Silver preferred to think of the elements themselves, The old Guru preferred to think of the Chakras representing them instead. The Air Chakra represented love and was found within the heart…even though Korra had never airbent outside of the Avatar State, she had managed to inspire love in one form or another from each of her friends and family. The Airbender kids, her team mates and Silver all considered her a sister, Tenzin and Pema loved her like she was one of their own and even Lin, Bumi and Kya (who barely knew her) had come to think of Korra as their energetic and stubborn niece. To all of them, she was more than a friend or an Avatar, she was family. And to Bolin, she was quite possibly the most important person in his life, only Mako really stood on the same level and that was a different kind of love.

Pathik smiled to himself as he thought about it. They all stopped in the training ground and Silver used Chronos in weapon form to seemingly cut a hole in the air, creating a glowing white portal. It looked more like come one was peeling back the world, like curtains.

"Chronos will hold the gate open on this side. We'll need another Anima Aes to hold it open on the other side." Silver told them.

"I'll handle that lass" Genbu said, appearing from the ground beside Bolin. Like the other Anima, Genbu had grown closer to his partner and was able to appear in larger forms now, appearing as roughly the size of an normal tortoise now.

"Are you sure?" Bolin asked.

"You're going to the southern needles right? No way am I going there! I'm an earth Anima, the sky doesn't agree with me." The old turtle grumbled.

"Right then! Let's go!" Korra smiled. She led the group through the Boundary; it was different from last time. Instead of a dark void illuminated with crystals, it was a white void with faint blue stars all around them.

"Why did it change?" Korra asked.

"The more people here, the more it changes. This place is unpredictable." Silver told them.

After about ten minutes of walking, Silver paused. "Korra, could you cut an opening here with Kirin?"

"Sure." She replied, summoning Kirin in his weapon form, slashing another portal to the otherside of the Boundary. They stepped through and Genbu sat down, half in the spirit world and half in the boundary. Team Avatar gasped as they looked out upon their surroundings. They stood on the top of a mountain, with nothing but clouds beneath them. A pleasant breeze blew and the sky was that shade of golden yellow that signalled the end of dawn of the beginning of dusk. Other mountains stretched out over a great distance and a temple could be seen on the closest one.

"Welcome to the Southern Needles. This is the highest point in the spirit world. That Temple over there is Korra's destination." Silver explained.

"So I have to get there by myself?" Korra asked. She couldn't see any clear paths or stepping stones. "How?"

"Well like this." Silver said, she then went up to Tahno and gave him a gentle nudge, knocking him of the cliff. Team Avatar gasped as Tahno screamed, plummeting to his apparent death. Then they heard him laughing. Tahno was seemingly flying, floating and bouncing like a leaf in the wind before touching down gently beside his team mates.

"That was awesome!" he cheered.

"But how did you do that?" Mako asked.

"I didn't do anything, it just happened."

Silver laughed at him, still trying to contain his massive grin, "No matter how many times you try, you will never fall here. The wind currents make it impossible; they'll just drop you off back here again."

"So I have to fly to the temple with the current? How do I do that if it will just put me back here?" the water tribe girl asked.

"An Air Spirit must allow the wind to move them while also moving the wind. Remain in the currents for long enough and eventually you will become an Air Spirit. Remember, these tests exist to test your conviction, your will to become a spirit. They are not the reason for your evolution into a spirit; it is your immersion in the energy of the gates that does that." Pathik explained.

Korra nodded and took a deep breath, allowing herself to fall from the cliff. Her body felt amazing, it was like she was weightless, a leaf in the wind. Korra chuckled to herself as she remembered Meelo telling her to "Be the Leaf", well now she was close as she was gonna get! An overwhelming feeling began to build up in her chest, she felt she was going to burst and she couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm free." Was her one solitary thought.

The power of the Air continued to flow into her as she glided with the wind, until finally Korra touched down on the steps of the strange temple. She turned around and waved to her cheering friends and was ready to fly back but something odd…a kind of grip seemed to be pulling her into the temple. Korra looked inside and followed the grip to its source.

Within the Temple was a man, golden hair and eyes. He looked almost identical to Will and Necros, but he had several of Silver's features too, like her softer eyes and cheeky grin.

"Who are you?" Korra asked, "Why do you look like my friend and her brother?"

The man spoke to her but Korra could not hear the words, it was like he was mouthing something to her.

"I can't hear you." Korra said.

"Then it is not yet time for you to be here." The man spoke with what sounded like a hundred voices at once.

"If it's not time then why did you call me here?"

"Return to the Mortal World. You are not ready to receive my gift."

Korra looked at him with an annoyed expression, "What gift? Where am I? Who are you?"

"In order. My gift is the Spirit Form. Your location is the Temple of the Soul. I am your soul." He answered.

"What! My soul is male? What's going on? What do you mean about the Spirit Form?"

"No more questions. Begone."

Korra blinked and found herself outside the temple again with her team mates cheering her again. She jumped back into the currents and allowed herself to fly back to the others.

"Congratulations, Korra! As an Air Spirit, you will now be able to Airbend! You will also be able to fly and resist strong winds and hold your breath for longer. You will of course also have the power to Breathbend now and if you want…I'll teach you it. But purely for MEDICAL purposes, okay?" Silver said.

Korra nodded before looking upward. She flew upwards and using her new power, she created a water jet, flame stream, Wind blast and lifted the rocks from nearby mountain peaks, showing her ability to bend all four elements.

Finally, Korra was able to bend air on her own!

Pathik was the only one not smiling and cheering, "With the other elements, she harnesses her inner power as a spirit as well as her natural power as the Avatar…so why can she still not use her Avatar power to Airbend?" he thought.

Maybe Korra was still missing something…

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 5: The Three Samurai**

Several generations after the start of the Avatar Cycle, the age of the Samurai came around. Samurai were the most skill warriors in history, made up entirely of Non-benders devoted to hunting down and defeating evil spirits and corrupt benders. Originally, there was only a single order and only a single Samurai discipline, focusing solely on delivering justice to those who deserve it. During the reign of a tyrannical Earth King, the Samurai were hunted down and mostly destroyed by the Earth kingdom Armies. Only three survived. The youngest was a young woman named Viri, she was kind and humble, preferring to fight with style and speed than deadly force. The oldest was a man named Terrak and he was a tough, hard old samurai, not caring about how he got the job done, so long as it got done. The final samurai and the middle one was named Coban and he was the wise and calm one, always keeping a level head and remained fiercely loyal to the original Samurai Code. The three great warriors met together and decided to fight the Earth King's entire army alone, meeting them on the field of battle in what is now the Si Wong Desert. The Battle raged on for weeks and the three samurai did not tire, eventually pushing back all of the remaining soldiers. The three of them were immortalised as heroes of all non-benders, even modern day Chi-blocking techniques and Amon's own fighting style were based on the teachings and skills of the Three Samurai. Each one founded their own order of Samurai named after them and supporting their beliefs and when the three died, each was made a Anima Manus to honour them.

**Next Chapter: Damage Control**

Necros is losing control of himself and Korra gets some interesting new guests.

**Well that's that.**

**The Samurai myth is partly based on the Three Musketeers and it was a request from a PM.**

**Almost 2 thirds through the book now!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**


	59. Chapter 20: Damage Control

**I'm in a rush again today so Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 20: Damage Control

As Korra and her allies returned to the Mortal Realm, they were watched from a nearby mountain peak.

Necros looked at Korra darkly; she and Silver could have stood beside him in his hour of triumph! They could have made the world perfect, but instead they took some kind of sick pride in their own flaws, believing that they wouldn't be the same without them.

"You know they're right. Your plan is doomed to fail"

The infernal voice again!

"Be silent…" Necros grumbled darkly.

The small girl beside him looked up at him, confused. "Master, I didn't say anything…" Ophi said, her voice shaking.

"Not you, little one. The other voice."

"But we're alone."

She was right. Necros and Ophi stood alone on the peak, watching as Team Avatar closed the pathway to the Mortal World behind them. The voice was all in his head and it drove Necros insane!

"Our little sister has surpassed us, ay Necros? She's got herself a life now…we should leave her to it." The Voice of Reason blathered on.

Ever since he had been returned to life, all those thousands of years ago, Will's original mind argued endlessly with his more twisted self. Necros usually won their war of words but is seemed that Silver and Korra were helping lower his influence. Slowly, Will was getting more control.

"She is your sister and my creator. It is the nature of all things to try and surpass their creators! I am in control and I will surpass her!" Necros thought to the Voice.

"With Korra fully connected to the four elements, we have lost control of the Avatar Thralls. In less than an hour, she has stripped us of our best warriors! How do you intend to win now?"

"I still have my Black Lotus! And the other Thralls will make up for the loss of the Avatars. Silver would have to destroy all of my Spires and my army to even stand a chance at ruining my plans, however I can ruin her's by killing Korra!"

"But you'll also lose the only hope we have to stop the Black Spirits from corrupting everything. Face it, if you had gotten to her first, actually trained her yourself rather than let your fool underlings do it then this wouldn't have happened! You had her under the Lotus' watch ever since she was 4 and you still failed!"

Necros and the Voice continued their internal fight as Ophi looked on concerned for her master. After a while, Necros gave up and left, taking the young girl with him as he returned to the mortal world.

Meanwhile on Air Temple Island…

"What. The. Heck?" that pretty much summed up the thoughts of Team Avatar. They had returned to find literally dozens of Avatar Thralls on the island, all of them examining the odd inventions, technologies and other things they had never seen.

"Well I did say that regaining your link to all four elements would free the enslaved Avatars…" Silver laughed nervously.

"You failed to mention that they'd all come swarming here…" Tenzin grumbled as he watched Kyoshi accidentally crush a pot and then edge away like it never happened.

"Avatars! Line up!" Pathik shouted. Instantly, four neat lines of Avatars were arranged in front of him. In order of the cycle and with the most recent Avatars at the front. Even Aang and Korra had lined up (they had no idea why) and Silver stood to attention too.

"How did you do that!" Asami asked.

"I trained all of these kids at one point or another, all except Korra but now that she's able to bend all the elements, I think I'll start teaching her how to open the Chakras tomorrow. Anyway, my point is I have a knack for dealing with these young fools." Guru smiled.

As the Avatars were put at ease, they all wondered the island, spoke with the current members of Team Avatar and either critically judged or gushed over their latest addition.

Korra never thought that Kyoshi, Roku and Aang would be the sanest Avatars. Beyond them and a couple of overs, the only Avatar she had spoken to was Kaizero. Kaizero may have been a dragon, but he still seemed normal compared to some of these people. Korra noted an Earth Kingdom Avatar that was dressed entirely in some kind of heavy armour she had never seen. A short Air Avatar that only had one arm, the other was a prosthetic and she even saw a Fire Avatar that could start fires with a snap of his fingers!

As dinner time approached, Asami provided some acolytes with money to feed the roughly 40 extra guests, despite having thrall bodies, they still liked food and unlike Sokka, their Avatar power sustained them so Boundary Dew did little for them. Instead of the dining room, they all ate under the stars, lighting a bonfire in the middle of the training ground, celebrating their new found freedom.

Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Roku and Aang sat with Korra while her other friends spoke to the other Avatars.

"It's good that you've finally learned all the elements. I don't envy you though; facing Necros will not be easy. It takes a lot to subvert me!" Kyoshi said. She had removed her headdress and makeup, revealing she had quite a feminine face. "Still scary though…" Korra thought.

"It's odd to hear that from someone like you Kyoshi." Korra said.

"Why?"

"Well…I always heard you were one of the biggest badasses in the Avatar Cycle."

Kyoshi and the others looked at her before bursting into laughter. Korra blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Why are you laughing!"

"I am not even in the top 100 toughest Avatars! You've met Kaizero right? He is barely in the top 50 and Silver sits on top." Kyoshi smiled.

Korra gulped, Kaizero was terrifying! And there were over 40 avatars tougher than him! Korra looked over at Silver with a cautious gaze. She and Noa' were dancing away happily next to the fire as a few Avatars danced with them. One Avatar seemed to be creating multi-coloured flames as she danced!

"Exactly how tough is Silver?" Korra asked quietly.

"I heard she destroyed her old civilisation out of spite…only around two thirds of the population survived." Kyoshi said.

"I heard that the moon didn't always exist and that Silver simply tore a chunk of earth out of the planet and threw it into the sky…" Kuruk added.

"That's ridiculous! An old wives' tale! If you want a true story, then you should have heard the one about her fighting the King of the Ancient Dragons!" Yangchen said with a smile.

The other Avatars continued telling tales about Silver's various battles and amazing feats. Korra felt excited, scared, amazed and shocked all at once. She felt like a little kid, hearing stories about old heroes. Except they weren't old heroes…

It was Silver…her living, breathing master…

"If that was what Silver could do, I wonder what stories they'll make about me." She thought.

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 6: Shūten the Burned.**

Many millennia before the Hundred Year War with the Fire Nation, there was an island filled with an intelligent race known as the Monkey-Lions. These creatures could speak in the most basic forms to humans and had their own intricate language, complete with a rudimentary lettering system. They even had names for themselves. They were a race considered to be the next dominating race, on par with the humans in wisdom, given time they would become almost like humans in their behaviour. However, they still had their fair share of problems, the largest being Poachers. Monkey-Lion meat was considered a delicacy, their bones could be used for medicine and their fur made excellent cloaks, making them one of the most highly sought after animals in the world. One day, a young one named Shūten left the island he was born on to explore the world and experience life among other species, since no animals besides Monkey-Lions resided on his island. During his journey in the Fire Nation, he was set upon by a band of Firebending Poachers and his fur was burned badly, his mane left in tatters and his limbs wounded. Out of fear, Shūten used his people's hidden ability and expanded himself so he towered over the poachers. He killed them and broke his peoples taboo on violence. Unfortunately, Shūten was the only one the firebenders had burnt…one had ignited the forest around them and created a massive forest fire. Shūten tried to escape but could not find a way out amongst the smoke and flames, perishing in the fire. Shūten now walks the Spirit World, never venturing far from the water for fear of the fire that will never come.

**Next Chapter: Chakras**

With Korra now able to bend all the elements, she is taken to release her Chakras

**Shūten was created by the Awesone The Weeknd! he's been a big help to me when it comes to writing this story so an extra special thanks to him!**

**Silver certainly had an interesting past...Korra will be having her fair share of adventures too.**

**I have personally told a few reviewers but i haven't announced it yet. Since Korra will be having 3 more books and this story and possibly it's sequel will likely be finished before they come out so...I plan to release my versions of those books in my universe under individual stories which will be titled The First Avatar: The Avatar Years.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	60. Chapter 21: Chakras

******Only 9 more chapters left in Book 2!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Jokermask18, Mangyekomasat510, Rikachan101, messyboo92 and Tessika14!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 21: Chakras

The night that Korra had become an Air Spirit and The Avatars were freed had gone on for hours. It wasn't until after midnight that many of them went to bed, usually finding an empty or quiet room to sleep in. Pathik had to admit he liked watching the Avatars cut loose, they had all worked hard in life and it was only right they be allowed some fun now that they weren't needed. In truth, the old Guru liked to think of them as his grandkids, considering Silver the closest thing he's ever had to a daughter and she herself was the "mother" of the avatar cycle.

Pathik quietly let himself into Korra's bedroom. The young Water Avatar was sleeping soundly with Kyoshi and Yangchen sleeping in makeshift beds on the floor. The wise old guru tiptoed around them and stood beside Korra's bed, giving her a gentle nudge.

"Korra, it's time to wake up child." He whispered. Korra stirred and rolled over, looking at the man with sleepy eyes. Pathik chuckled "Just like Silver…" he thought.

"Mornin'…what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Dawn. It is time for you to continue your training." He answered.

"Mmmm, okay…give me five minutes, meet you in the training yard." She grumbled.

Guru nodded and walked out of the room. He was always an early riser and liked to do the usual morning exercises before breakfast. As he waited for Korra, he did some yoga stretches and meditation to fully wake his tired body. As he finished, he heard Korra shuffle towards him.

"Finally up?"

"I am now. What's this training of yours?" she asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"We are going to work on opening your chakras. Silver and I believe you may need the Avatar State under your control if you're going to fight Necros." He answered.

Korra woke up right away. "Avatar State! Alright! Where do we start?"

"With the Earth Chakra…what do you know of it?" Pathik asked.

Korra entered a meditative pose in front of him and started thinking, "Not much actually, the only stuff I know about the Chakras is their names and what Sins they represent. Earth represents greed I think."

"Correct. The Black Spirit of Greed, Tan was indeed sealed behind that gate. The Earth Chakra governs Survival and is blocked by Fear. Meditate upon your fears and face them, if you succeed then the Earth Chakra will open."

Korra nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to think about all of her fears. The first visions were of Amon, standing over her and threatening her bending. The next was when she first met Koh in the spirit world and the last one was of Necros, standing over the bodies of her friends, his hands soaked in blood. Korra gasped and awoke from the meditation, breathing heavily.

"Fear is often your best tool for survival but it is not your only one. Determination and the strength of your heart will help you control your fear." Pathik said sagely

"So fear can help me but only if I use my will to control it? I understand." Korra said, panting.

"Well done…you have opened the first Chakra." Pathik congratulated.

Korra smiled and calmed her breathing, "What's next?"

"The Water Chakra. This Chakra deals with Pleasure and is blocked by guilt. It also represents lust. In order to open it, you must face your guilt."

Korra closed her eyes again… "I kissed Mako…a long time ago and Bolin saw it…he had come to give me flowers and I kissed his brother! I've never really forgiven myself for hurting him like that…"

"So you betrayed the man you love…"

"Well at the time…I never really thought of him as more than a friend, it wasn't until after we formed Team Avatar that I started having feelings for him and we weren't together until after the business with Amon ended." Korra mumbled.

Pathik smiled, "Then even though what you did was wrong, it was not a real betrayal. You feel guilt for hurting your friend, but in the end, you apologised and he forgave you. I know that forgiveness doesn't always wipe away your guilt but just remember; you can't change what happened so except it and move on. Use it as a learning experience to stop yourself making the same mistake again."

Korra thought on his words, he was right. She couldn't change it or take it back; all she could do was make sure it didn't happen again.

"Well done, you have released your second chakra! The third one is the Fire Chakra. It deals with Willpower and is blocked by shame. To open this chakra you must face your shame. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Korra answered. She returned to her meditation and slipped once again into her visions. This time, she witnessed herself and her friends fleeing Air Temple Island when the Equalists invaded, allowing herself to be captured by Tarrlok and her defeat at the hands of Necros and his bloodbenders back in their first meeting.

"Huh, typical. My most shameful moments are all me losing or acting pathetic…" Korra complained…

"Hmm, I have a feeling opening the Seventh Chakra maybe tricky with you…" Pathik mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"The Seventh Chakra, the Thought Chakra is also the one that represents the Sin of Pride. Your pride appears to be your most prominent sin. Anyway, you claim you are ashamed of yourself for being captured, defeated and running away. Tell me, what would have happened if you hadn't fled the Equalists?"

"I...I guess I would have been captured." Korra said.

"How were you supposed to do against Tarrlok? Or Necros and the Bloodbenders? Did you know enough about bloodbending to resist it at the time?" Pathik asked.

"No, I guess I couldn't have done anything…" Korra said, feeling a little better.

"Feeling ashamed over something you could not have changed or making the right choice, whatever it is, is counter-productive. You did the right thing in running when you couldn't win and being defeated or captured means nothing if you did your best, what else could you have done?"

"I understand…so long as I try my hardest, I shouldn't be ashamed of losing." Korra smiled.

"Congratulations. You have opened the third Chakra. Now the next chakra is-"

"Master Pathik, Miss Korra!" a young female Air Acolyte came running toward them, stopping to catch her breath.

"What is it?" Korra asked curiously.

"It's Miss Silver! She has important news for you and Team Avatar! It's something to do with the enemy you're facing and his plans! She is on the cliff side on the other side of the island." The woman said urgently.

"The other Avatars must have reported back. Let's go!" Pathik said, hopping to his feet and running off, showing some unusual stamina for a man with his look.

As Korra and the Guru ran across the island, he explained his plan to Korra. "After you became the Air Spirit and broke Necros' control, Silver used her link with the other Avatars to speak with a few of them; she sent them across the world to find the exact locations of the spires and anything defending them. If she has received their information, we can make a plan to combat Necros."

Pathik was right that Silver had received information from the Avatars that hadn't returned to the Island, but there was another reason for her urgency.

The Republic City Relay Spire was active. Energy swirled around it as it began charging the energy that it would use to destroy all life.

As Korra and Pathik arrived at the Cliff, they found the other members of Team Avatar already there.

"So he finally activated the tower… how long until the energy reaches its maximum?" Pathik asked with a serious expression.

"Based on the power it already has and how much it's growing, I'd say Necros' plan will succeed by around tomorrow morning…before dawn." Silver said with a serious expression, "In order to stop this, we'll have to stop all the towers…if we only damage a few it will just slow the process down and kill fewer people, all of them must fall before that happens!"

"There's no normal way for us to reach all the towers in one day. We'll split up and each take one of them." Lin said.

"Even if we split up and fight the Spires Guardians alone, we'll need to be able to get to them all! Air Ships can't reach all of the locations in time and we don't have enough with the city still under Necros' control." Asami added.

"Then we'll use the Mist Gates. Korra do you remember back in the visions I showed you, I mentioned my civilisation had created Instantaneous Transportation using Misteria Crystals?" Silver asked her.

"Yeah I remember, but didn't you destroy them?" Korra answered.

"I destroyed the keys but not the gates. Now that I have my Misteria Dagger back, we can use it as a makeshift key! We just need to cut a portal into the Boundary and then use the dagger to close it again. That will allow us to access the Mist Gate Network!"

"So how do we use it once we're in there?" Tahno asked.

"Just say the name of the place you want to go to! It uses the old names though. So first let's decide who's going where." Silver said.

After some arguing it was decided, Silver would remain in Republic City. Korra would go to the West Air Temple, Tenzin to the East Air Temple, Kya to the North Air Temple, Mako to Ember Island, Asami to the Sun Warrior Village, Iroh to Cinnabar City, Bolin to Omashu, Lin to Ba Sing Se, Bumi to the Dunhai Desert, Noatak to the Northern Water Tribe, Tahno to the Swamp Tribe and lastly Katara would handle the southern tribe (The Avatar that had scouted the area met with her and relayed the information to Silver.)

"Right. Now I have to warn you. Each Spire is likely guarded by a very powerful warrior from the past, maybe even more than one. There is a good chance that one of us may die. If it looks like you are going to lose, then do whatever it takes to destroy the Spire. I hope to see you all alive after this!" Silver said. In all honesty, she knew Necros was coming to the city and that meant she'd have the toughest fight but she decided not to tell them that.

She opened the way to the Mist Gate Network and wished them each a fond farewell until only she and Korra remained.

"Good luck Korra. If I fail, defeating Necros will be on you. Do your best!" she said.

Korra smiled and jumped into the portal, allowing it to close behind her.

"You did all you could to prepare her. Let's hope it was enough." Pathik said as he watched the Black Shadow that was Necros descend upon the distant Spire.

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 7: The Prophecy of the Fox**

Foxes are an unusual animal in that it is hard to classify them. They are considered Spirits by some, normal animals by others and sometimes they are believed to be both. Things that are known about them are that they all have an orange fur coat (stemming from the legend of the Fox and the wolf), they are cunning and quick and they grow additional tails as they grow older. Each tail is said to grow after a period of time, the first existing when the creature is born but more growing, the second usually appears after a few decades, a third is only known to appear on those that have been to the Spirit World and so on. No confirmed cases of a fox with more than three tails has ever been recorded, in fact only one fox is said to have existed with more than three tails, he was named Jubei and he was believed to have had ten tails. Jubei was revered as a god by the people of the Jin Temple, a religion that existed over three millennia before the Crystalmancers. They made their home on the mountain that Jubei lived on and every year, they would send a Virgin Sacrifice to the top of the mountain for Jubei to eat. One year, a fifteen year old girl was selected after she refused the advances of a corrupt monk and sent up the mountain alone. The girl's name was never known but she became known as "The Fox Friend". The Fox friend approached the cave in which Jubei lived and found the huge beast slumbering. Jubei was easily twice the size of a dragon and his ten glorious tails swept about the cave in the creatures sleep. The Fox Friend believed her time had come and so she wasted no time by waking the fox, demanding he do as he wish and eat her. Jubei looked at the girl and became angry. "When will those fool monks finally send me someone with a story worth telling!" he roared. The Fox Friend looked at him with a puzzled look and asked him what he meant. "I am the son of the First Fox. I was sealed in this mountain by an ancient monk who feared my strength and now they send me people to tell me stories of the outside world. However these sacrifices were worthless! I ate them only to banish them from my sight." With bright eyes, the girl asked Jubei if he would like her to make up a story for him. "A fantasy? A false story? Why would I want anything other than truth? But if it is how you wish to spend your last day on this earth than you may weave your tales." The girl made up dozens of stories, some epic tales and others amusing accounts of fools and others about great treasures and dark secrets. "These tales are false yet I find myself enjoying them. I wonder if you are the one I wish to keep? Take a hair from my first tail and drink it down with water from the sea and I will grant your people the power to cross the sea unharmed by man, beast or spirit." The Fox Friend plucked a hair from the offered tail and the tip became as white as the girl's own hair. She quickly descended the mountain and reached the sea, placing the hair in her mouth and then drank deeply from the water. Instead of salty sea water, she tasted fresh clean water and from then on, she and her people never lost another ship. She was named the High Priestess of Jubei and returned to Jubei each year with more made-up tales and each year, he gave her a hair from a tail that remained pure orange until all but one was tipped with white. "My little human friend, I have but a single blessing left…if I give this to you then you must hear my prophecy and pass it down your family line forever, as a fairy tale if you wish…" The Fox Friend reluctantly agreed to do so and took the last hair and in doing so, released Jubei from the seal that imprisoned him. Each of his now white tipped tails shattered the mountain top, turning his cave into the new mountain peak. "Ten Momentous events will occur and each will lead to the next…First, a people bearing swords of magic glass will grasp the world. Second, a girl of your blood will destroy the people and become a "Jinubi" a protector of spirits. Third, the First Jinubi will seal away the shadowed sins. Fourth, the First Jinubi will create the Black Sin and give birth to the Immortal soul. Fifth, fire will engulf the world in war and all but one breath will be smothered. Sixth, the Last Jinubi will be born from the last breath and the immortal soul. Seventh, the mask of blood will shatter. Eighth, the Black Sin will disappear. Ninth, the pillars of Orion will fall. Tenth, the Shadowed ones will be released and the world will forever change. When these ten events have passed, a new kind of being will be born, the "Takaubi" the Star-born." With his tale complete, the fox disappeared down the mountain and was never seen again. The Fox Friend later had children and told them the story of the fox and the tradition began. The last two people to be told the story were Will and Silver. The question still stands, how many of these events have happened?

**Next Chapter: Ash, Flames and Dragons**

Can Mako, Asami and Iroh II defeat the guardians of the Fire Nation Spires? And who are they?

**Hehe, you didn't expect Korra to get the Avatar State that easily did you?**

**The Extra is almost half the length of the chapter! it was pretty fun to write. Silver really managed to get involved in everything! i imagine it was Will who told her the story instead of her parents and they told him.**

**The next 4 chapters are basically all combat since i haven't had lots of action yet this book. I'm not great at combat scenes so i hope it'll be alright.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


	61. Chapter 22: Ash, Flames and Dragons

******Okay! so this chapter and the next 3 are kind of weird...they all have three parts in them, one for each of the three spires in that nation. the order for the nations are Fire, Water, Earth and Air. they are all combat pieces which is not my strong point so please forgive me if they are bad.**

**Thanks to Xmidnight-rose and Jokermask18 for reviewing!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 22: Ash, Flames and Dragons

Part 1: Ashes over Ember Island

Mako appeared from the mist gate just outside of the town on Ember Island. It didn't take long for him to find the Ash Spire as he saw the swirling waves of energy as soon as he appeared. Mako ran wordlessly through the town until he arrived at the base of the tower. He had been prepared for an enemy attack, but this wasn't what he had expected…

"So, YOU are the one I'm supposed to defend this stupid tower against? How disappointing, I had hoped for the Avatar." The young woman said snidely. Mako knew who this woman was…the pointed bangs, the make-up and the cruel eyes…she perfectly matched the pictures of Princess Azula.

"Sorry to disappoint you but Korra has better things to do that fight you!" Mako shouted back at her. Azula scowled at him and jumped down from the rock she had sat on.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that. Do you know who I am?" she said, conjuring a ball of blue flame as a clue.

Mako was unimpressed and created his own ball of blue fire. "Surprised? You aren't the only talented firebender, Azula."

The Former Fire Princess looked ready to explode. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" she roared, firing a bolt of lightning at him. Mako easily redirected it back at her, amplifying it with his own energy. The strengthened bolt went straight toward her but she did not dodge, instead allowing it to hit her, partially damaging her left side.

"Not one for self-preservation huh." Mako laughed.

"Humph! I have to protect this spire. Necros promised he would allow me to kill Zuko and that water wench if I did! And I don't need to protect myself, I don't feel pain and my injuries heal. You may as well give up!" Azula cackled, sending a small barrage of fiery fists at the younger firebender. Mako created a shield of flame to absorb them before opening a hole within it to fire a powerful blast of fire back at her.

Azula knew that mere flames wouldn't damage the tower, so she simply avoided it. "Fool! I have been augmented by the greatest Energybender alive! You'll never defeat me!" Azula bragged. Mako didn't answer, he knew she would just avoid or bend away his flames and Lightning would leave too small a wound for him to yank out her soul gem. Realising this, Mako raised his hand into the air and Lightning seemed to strike it, leaving the Azure coloured long sword of Anima Aes in his hand.

Out of all the Anima Aes, Seiryu was defiantly the most destructive! As Mako's relationship with the dragon had grown stronger, so too had his weapon. When Seiryu first came to him, his weapon form was nothing more than a plain Long sword, barely different from Sokka's meteor sword, just with an azure blade. Now though, the handle had the appearance of a dragon, wound around it like a snake, the blade appearing to come from the Dragons mouth. Along the blade was intricate fiery design and the blade was a brighter colour than before.

"So, you think you're so strong huh. Well I have to tell you…I've mastered your signature Azure Flames and have been trained by your brother. And I have the strongest Fire Anima Aes in existence…" he waved the blade, producing a stream of azure flame, "How do you intend to win?" he ended his sentence by releasing an inferno from his sword.

Azula tried to bend it away but found she was unable to. She barely escaped the flames intact, only losing her left arm. "You will pay for that!" she roared. Azula began charging up as much electricity as she could into her one good arm, until she almost seemed to be made of lightning. With a bloodthirsty roar, she shot the massive bolt of energy at Mako. Mako's amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fools shouldn't play with lightning." He said coldly as he raised his blade. Azula's massive lightning bolt hit the Anima Sword and the blade glowed brightly. "When they do, they tend to get hurt." Mako pointed the blade to the heavens and fired the bolt into the sky. A massive maelstrom of black clouds began to form over the island. Azula looked up at the stormy sky as thunder began to crackle and roar. Her eyes widened as a massive bolt of Lightning struck the Spire, effectively destroying it and hitting her in the process. She writhed in pain as her soul gem cracked under the massive stream of electricity coursing through her.

Mako watched as she finally stopped flashing and her body crumbled to dust, the remains of her soul gem lying in pieces around her. He smiled as he watched the energy around the Ash Relay Spire dissipate, meaning he had succeeded in stopping it.

"At least this area is safe now. I hope Asami is doing alright…"

Part 2: Dragon of the Sun

Despite Mako's relative ease in fighting Azula, his girlfriend was having a considerably harder time with her uncle. Asami had arrived at the sparsely populated Sun Warrior Village and thought she'd gotten lucky when she saw that there weren't any apparent Guardians protecting the Spire. That is until she attempted to use Byakko to destroy the thing.

Uncle Iroh had practically materialised behind her and almost incinerated her with his fiery breath! If Byakko hadn't warned her, she would have been charcoal. The problem with fighting Uncle Iroh was that she was facing one of the most talented firebenders outside of the Avatar Cycle and her current fatigue and injuries were a testament to that. Iroh had managed to lightly burn both her arms, one of her legs and a part of her abdomen. If the fight kept going this way, she was going to lose.

"We need to think of a plan! Slashing at him isn't working and you can't use most of your energybending on him since you have no idea how he works!" Byakko reminded her.

Like, Seiryu, Byakko's weapon form had changed as well. He used to appear as heavy white gauntlets with bladed fingers but now he appeared as a thinner white fingerless glove that extended half way to her elbow with three long metal claws acting as wrist mounted blades.

"Well what am I supposed to do? He's under Necros' control so I can't exactly ask him nicely to stop trying to kill me!" Asami said, avoiding yet another ball of smouldering flames.

"Think of a plan! We can't get near him! Let's try our luck with my Wind and your Kinetic attacks!"

"Fine! Let's go!"

Asami began charging the energy into her hand as Byakko surrounded the claws on the same hand with wind. In one punch, they sent Iroh slamming into the ceiling of the small temple they had ducked into during their evading. It proved ineffective against the former generals thrall body as he fell to the ground again unscathed.

"Uh…got any other ideas?" Asami said nervously.

"Make a beeline for the Spire and hope you can destroy it before he kills you!"

"That is not helpful!"

Regardless of the unhelpful idea, Asami dodged and weaved around Iroh and his flames and tried to make it to the large Temple at the centre of the city, the Spire built within it and piercing out of the roof. She managed to get inside and immediately ran behind the spire, hoping Iroh wouldn't be able to find her. At first it worked. Iroh paced around the Spire as Asami carefully moved away, being sure to stay out of sight. She then had the misfortune to kick a pebble.

Iroh found her immediately and bathed the corridor in flame, forcing the young woman to protect herself with a kinetic barrier. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up for long but she still had to stop that Spire! With all of her Willpower, she pushed the barrier forward, knocking Iroh aside, and with one last leap of faith, she lept at the Spire, allowing Byakko's blades to bite deeply into the crystalline surface. The Spire seemed to crackle and spark at the damage, the thin veil of energy it had gathered started distorting around the crack. The distorted energy was interfering with Iroh's soul gem, causing the old general to become disoriented.

"Now Asami!" Byakko roared.

Obeying, Asami swung her free arm back, charging her fist like before as Byakko charged the claws before bringing them down upon the Spire. The cracks began to spread wider and wider until the tower shattered, bringing giant shards of crystal down with it. Asami was barely able to escape in time, thanking her lucky star. She knew that Iroh had been crushed, Soul gem and all, allowing him to be freed back to the Spirit World.

Part 3: Royal Flame

"Prince Iroh! I am so glad you managed to return home!" the young servant greeted the prince as he arrived in the Royal Palace.

"I won't be here for long; I needed to make sure my Mother and Grandfather were alright." Iroh responded, "I'll be heading to that crystal structure once I am done!"

"The Fire Lord and Master Zuko have both been evacuated to the hidden bunker beneath the city. I strongly suggest you go there too! Some soldiers have claimed that the old Fire Lord Ozai is stalking the area around that evil spire." She warned.

"Ozai huh. My Grandfather never got to have a real battle with him, I think it's fitting that I face him! Keep my family safe!" Iroh smiled to the servant as he left.

Ozai was in the city. At the Spire. Iroh had to admit he felt both excitement and fear at the prospect of fighting his long dead great grandfather. Using his flame jets, it didn't take long for him to arrive at the Spire, immediately rolling to the side as a fireball came crashing towards him. Ozai looked upward and smiled evilly, seeing his great grandson descending rapidly to the ground.

Iroh easily caught himself and rolled along the floor as he landed, breaking his fall and shooting a flaming kick at Ozai. The former fire lord dodged the attack and returned fire with twin lightning bolts. Iroh dodged the first one and redirected the other straight into the Spire, causing some small scale damage.

"Foolish Boy! It'll take more than that to level this Spire!" Ozai laughed, releasing a stream of fire from his right hand. Iroh avoided it easily.

"Your problem was always arrogance!" Iroh laughed as he jumped high in the air, front flipping toward Ozai, creating a kind of flaming wheel as he went. Ozai tried to contain the intense flames and as he did so, Iroh flipped to the side, showing his unusually acrobatic fighting style. Coming to a stop, Iroh ignited the ends of each of his fingers before shooting the miniature flames at Ozai.

The Former Fire Lord was able to banish the flaming wheel and went to knock the small flames aside, only to find they exploded on impact.

"Ha! Not quite as tough as Korra's Dragon's eye but still tough enough to beat you!" Iroh laughed as Ozai became visible again amongst all the smoke. His Thrall body was heavily injured, one leg was missing, one was crumbling and his arms were missing and his Soul gem was visible. "I'll let you watch as your spire goes up in smoke!"

Iroh once again performed his exploding fire darts technique and destroyed the Spire, taking it slowly, from top to bottom to avoid collateral damage to the city. As the Tower finally reached the point where it no longer gathered energy, not only did it stop glowing but Ozai's soul gem seemed to shatter on its own.

"So, destroying the spires also breaks the Thralls? They must use the energy from them to maintain themselves. I hope the others figure this out soon…" Iroh mumbled as he looked toward the slowly setting sun. If the other spires weren't broken soon, the world would come to an end.

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 8: The Bone Men**

After the creation of the bending arts and their darker brethren, many legends began to spread about the mysterious Necromancer that travelled the world and taught the secrets of dark bending. The legends are often just fragments as the First Avatar did all she could to destroy any remnants of the evil arts. One of the darkest and most famous legends is that of the Bone Men. Three centuries after he came about, Necros stumbled across an island that had been at war with itself. The bones of men, women and children were scattered all across the island and more joined them every day as Necros discovered not only the Civil War on the island but the Cannibalistic nature of its habitants. A Shaman from the larger tribe claimed that a younger tribal suggested hunting humans on other islands as food had been scarce. Two opposing arguments came up for complete isolation and the abandonment of cannibalism, the indecision led to war. Necros relished in the chance to create more dead and called for a temporary truce, summoning all the tribal earthbenders to him. He taught them the art of Bonebending and how to create the seals that could bind a spirit back to its body under the command of the seal maker. Before the day was done, each of them boasted a small army of skeleton soldiers, dubbed "The Bone Men". As the war continued, the newly killed were eaten and their bodies remade as soldiers in battle, only to kill more people. Within seven days of Necros' arrival, only a single insane tribal was left, controlling the bones of all his former enemies, comrades and friends. Necros helped the man and his army leave the island. During the voyage on Necros' stolen ship, Silver attacked and destroyed most of the ship, sending the Bone Men and their master to the depths. It is said that to this day, the Bone Men are forced to shuffle along the sea floor, their bodies undying and unable to escape from the weight of the water. Another legend believes that anyone who wields the Shaman of the islands staff can control the army of bones.

**Next Chapter: Blessings of the Moon**

Can Tahno, Katara and Noatak defeat the guardians of the Water Tribe Spires? And who are they?

**The Bone Men idea came to me when i was playing skyrim, i literally paused the game to type it up. it's a little shorter than the last few extras but it should still be alright.**

**only 7 days until the last chapter of book 2!**


	62. Chapter 23: Blessing of the Moon

******Woo 7 more to go!**

**Special thanks to Xmidnight-rose, Rikachan101 and Jokermask18!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 23: Blessing of the Moon

Part 1: The Blood Moon

The Great Northern Water City was significantly different from the little village Noatak had grown up on. It was easily ten times the size it used to be during the times of the hundred year war. After the war ended and Republic City began construction, the Fire Nation helped rebuild and expand all over the world. Both Water Tribes expanded to multiple villages across the poles like it was in the hundreds of years ago and the original tribe villages were greatly expanded, becoming almost Republic City like metropolises. Noatak had visited this place during his travels with Silver and again when he arrived with Team Avatar to rescue Korra and Silver.

It always took his breath away.

The tops of the buildings all had ice sculptures and when the light shone through them, it created an aurora affect over the city. It was simply beautiful and with the full moon visible in the dusk sky, the seen was almost too perfect. It was a shame the great Spire that stood in the centre was preparing energy to destroy this place…

"So, the Traitor son returns home." The voice echoed across the abandoned square.

Noatak looked to the moon sculpture in front of the spire and saw his long dead father, Yakone, sitting lazily on it.

"Betraying you was the best thing I could have done. You can't beat me alone without your bloodbending and it's not strong enough to affect me anymore!" Noatak shouted to the man.

"Oh is that so? I have Lord Necros' gift and the full moon. What do you have?" Yakone laughed.

"I have the same "gift" as you! And the moon. The spirits are on my side and I won't lose!"

"We'll see!" Yakone reduced the moon sculpture to water and blasted it at Noatak. The younger waterbender avoided the attack and answered with his own, pulling the snow at his father's feet up into several ice spikes to impale him. The spikes damaged his Boundary Dew shell but did nothing against the stone beneath it. "Ha! That won't work on me!" Yakone laughed, imitating the move.

Noatak was able to dodge most of the spikes but one was able to cut his side, causing him a lot of pain when he moved too much.

"Damn! I can't fight properly with this wound!" he thought, "I'll need to finish this quickly!"

Yakone wouldn't make that easy, every attack Noatak used was redirected back at him and with only one strong arm and one good leg, his attacks became weaker and his dodges became closer. Not only that but since a Thralls body didn't contain blood, he couldn't even use his bloodbending!

Yakone grinned evilly as he was able to just barely catch Noatak's cheek with an ice disk. "You can't keep this up for long. Give up and maybe I'll let you live long enough to see the Spires activate!" he bragged. Noatak's injuries were beginning to cause him a lot of pain, so he decided to take a risk. Using his waterbending, he melted the snow and ice beneath him and allowed himself to fall back into the pool he had made and freezing it, seemingly freezing him in ice. Yakone laughed as he approached the spot where his son had frozen himself, only to realise he wasn't beneath the ice anymore. A blood red icicle thrust it's way through Yakone's back and out of his chest.

"You always underestimated the more cunning side of Waterbending." Noatak grinned, his lower half still submerged in the melted floor behind Yakone. He had used the same technique that Katara had used to capture Azula during the war, allowing himself to pass through the ice without notice. He had then coated his arm in his own blood and used it to make a makeshift sword to destroy his father's soul gem.

"Guess…I'm not such a bad teacher, huh" Yakone choked out as he felt his soul gem begin to fall away.

"No, you were a bad teacher and a bad father. I'm glad to be rid of you." Noa' said, twisting his arm and destroying the soul gem completely. Yakone's body disintegrated and blew away with the artic wind. It was dark now, the night had begun.

"Now to end the Spire's existence as well!" the former equalist smiled as he got to work.

Part 2: The Great Tree

Tahno had always considered himself a city boy. Despite him being born and spending his early childhood in the swamp tribe, he never really considered himself a part of the tribe. When his mother died, he had started training himself in waterbending, copying the styles he saw being used by the Pro-benders during his visits to the arena. He had quickly learned that actual pro-bending was much more cut-throat than they liked the fans to think…

Tahno had grown ruthless in matches and become arrogant, believing himself better than those around him for being able to survive in the business from a young age. It wasn't until he lost his bending that he realised what he had become. It was when Silver restored to him that he finally began returning his father's letters. 7 years without a reply and his father had still written him.

That was what made the Swamp Tribe so much greater than the other ice tribes, at least to Tahno. They were never a huge community but they shared everything, there was no "Mine" and "yours" just "Ours". It was a close community that valued family and when Tahno did finally reply to his father, the man was happy to know his son was happy, not angry for not hearing from him for so long. It was the loyalty to his father that drove Tahno to volunteer to destroy the Spire in the Foggy Swamp, but Tahno was unprepared to face it's guardian.

Master Pakku. The last great Waterbending master of the White Lotus before it's corruption at the hands of Necros. The man's skill with waterbending was legendary, often considered to be up there with an Avatar's.

It was no surprise when the man quickly over powered Tahno.

Like Asami, the young man was forced on the defensive, weaving between the trees as Pakku used the water to propel him through the thick foliage. For the first time in his life, Tahno regretted not having had a formal education in bending!

Tahno's waterbending style was quick and focused on knocking an enemy back a short distance, never really meant for real fights while Pakku was trained in various combat styles and the various cuts and bruises that Tahno was sporting were testament to their effectiveness.

"Fighting this guy is starting to get dull!" Tahno complained as he ducked behind another tree.

"Then you should defeat him quickly" Suzaku suggested.

"Easier said than done!" Tahno complained. Like the other Anima Aes, Suzaku had grown stronger and her bow form was different now. The limbs were longer and looked a lot like the wings of a bird; the grip had a guard casing around it to protect Tahno's hand. It also now had a small blade protruding from the guard and the limbs could fold in so Tahno could use it like a clawed fist. Tahno himself had improved with the weapon, becoming much more accurate and had started getting some natural instinct when it came to accounting for conditions when shooting.

Of course it didn't help that he had no chance to shoot Pakku!

"We need to find a way to hit him without getting killed!" the wolf bat complained as he rolled away in time to avoid the icicles that had been shot at him. He waterbent the icicles into water and used it to knock the aged man back a few feet. As Pakku was staggered, Tahno loosed an arrow that pierced through the man's shell and stone body underneath. The arrow barely missed his soul gem. Pakku's shell quickly fixed itself and he recovered from his momentary unbalance.

"I have an idea!" Tahno said aloud as he ran toward the site of the Spire and the Great Tree of the Foggy Swamp. It was harder to reach it with icicles and blasts of water constantly flying past him but eventually he did it, standing directly in front of the spire so Pakku wouldn't attack directly. As Pakku charged forward to attack him close up, Tahno skilfully ducked under him then used Plantbending to tie him to the Spire.

"Plantbending really takes it out of you…" Tahno said breathlessly. He had practiced the art before but never on that large a scale.

"Never mind that! End this!" Suzaku's voice echoed. Tahno created the icy arrow and pulled the string of the bow back as far as he could. He loosed the arrow into Pakku's chest, going right through him and out the back, destroying both his Soul Gem and a good part of the Spire. Tahno smiled victoriously as the energy that gathered around the spire disappeared. Signalling he had succeeded.

Part 3: Blood on the snow

"I think we are both too old for this!" Katara complained, feeling her old aches and pains come back as she lifted herself from the position her opponent had knocked her too.

"Feel free to give up dear, I won't mind." Hama said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The two old water tribe women had been fighting for a while now. Katara was too powerful to be bloodbent and Hama didn't have blood, so the battle quickly become more of a war with words, occasionally amplified by the sudden gushes of water to the face.

"Why would you work with Necros? He wants to destroy all life! It makes no sense to follow his lunacy!" Katara tried to reason.

"Life and Death doesn't mean much to the already dead. I was left to rot in prison because of you! Consider this my revenge." Hama spat.

Katara growled and brought the snow around her up into the air and sent it flying around, obscuring them both in the mini blizzard. Taking her chance, Katara retreated a short distance. Hama had slowly driven her out of the Southern Water City and into the surrounding Tundra. Katara made her way back to the town and began to focus her energy for the task. She was almost done when the old crone found her way out of the little blizzard.

"Bah! I hate bending in a blizzard. So chaotic! Wouldn't you agree dear?" Hama smiled, throwing icy claws at Katara. Katara didn't even move, she simply allowed a wall of ice to raise itself between them.

"Psychic waterbending!" Hama gasped.

"No, I just learned how to waterbend with any part of my body. Funny how raising an eyebrow can create walls of ice." Katara laughed. "It's a shame my grandkids aren't here to see this."

Hama blinked then moved to attack but found her body wasn't moving well. The air around her was dropping in temperature rapidly and before long, Hama could not move at all. "Good bye. Hama" Katara said with a smile as the bloodbenders body suddenly shattered like a block of ice, leaving blood red shards of her soul gem to melt on the snowy banks of the Tundra. Katara turned back to the City that stretched out below her, down the slope. Focusing carefully, Katara caused a huge spike of ice to pierce the Spire from the bottom, and then branched out, causing the Spire to shatter from the inside.

Katara smiled at her handy work, sitting down to catch her breath as she wondered how the others were doing.

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 9: The Star Saber and the Midnight Rose**

This legend is one of the somewhat obscure myths of the world, taking place a long time before the Avatar Cycle began. The Golden One (believed to be the Spirit King) looked upon the earth from his hidden garden within the Star Country and lamented the imbalance he saw. People turned on themselves and the world itself, causing untold harm for what seemed like nothing of worth to the Golden One's eyes. Angry, he drew his blade and cut a rose from his garden then sent both of them into the Mortal World. As objects of intense spiritual power, the sword and rose were transformed into mortals so that they could still exist outside of the Spirit Realm. The Golden One spoke to them and said, "You two shall become my Light and my Shadow. Remain in balance with each other and the world will follow after you. But beware, for should one of you fall, then you will both perish. For five hundred years, peace began to flourish with the Rose and the Saber guiding the way for humans until the Crystalmancers arose. Their king was a greedy and corrupt man who sought the power to control light and use it to blind his enemies. Believing the saber of light would defy him as long as it's twin existed, the king tricked the Midnight Rose into using her power to blind an army of attacking soldiers before forcing the Star Saber to destroy the darkness and the Rose. The Saber died as well as the two could not exist separately and the King was struck by a curse that claimed a child of the sun, moon and stars would bring about a new world order. Avatar Silver was considered the child of the sun, born on the day of the Summer Solstice while Avatar Korra is commonly believed to be the child of the moon. The Star child and the reborn Star Saber have yet to appear but the Rose has been reborn as an Water Avatar named Jada, famous for her ability to create life-like flowers from ice, specialising in roses. She also had an affinity for shadow control, a unique skill but without the Saber's existence, Light and Shadow cannot be controlled. All things must be in balance. There can be no light without shadow.

**Next Chapter: The Enduring**

Can Bumi, Lin and Bolin defeat the guardians of the Earth Kingdom Spires? And who are they?

**The Extra was made for two reasons, partly for a plot that will be in the sequel and partly in honour of Xmidnight-rose.**

**I'll be doing extras based on a few on my most frequent reviewers but they will also have relevance to the plot or lore of my world.**

**Things will be picking up more in the next few chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**


	63. Chapter 24: The Enduring

**Third of the four big fight chapters! Tomorrow will be at the Air Temples**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers: Xmidnight-rose, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Mangyekomasta510 and TmntEmi**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 24: The Enduring

Part 1: Clash in the Dunhai

The early night air of the Dunhai desert had begun to grow cold as Bumi walked toward the Sandbender Temple in the distance. Bumi had been here before, twice in fact. One time was only a short time ago during their long trip to Omashu. The first time was many years before that. He had heard of his father's battles with Muin Tai of the Sandbenders so he came to this place to visit the sites of their battles. As Bumi climbed over the sand dunes, he noticed his target in the distance; it was the very top of a buried temple, the crystal Spire jutting out of it.

Silver had told him this whole desert had been a city known as Terra Dunhai during her early life and that she had buried it in sand when their leader refused to end the war that had engulfed the war. He approached the Temple steps and paused, hearing a noise behind him.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

To his surprise, a Kyoshi warrior stepped out of the ruins ahead of him. She had short brown hair and her headdress was the same distinctive one worn only by the leaders of the group.

"Ahh! You must be Suki! I must say I didn't recognise you with that make-up! And you're a lot younger than last we met as well!" Bumi gave his usual giant grin. Suki looked at him silently, her eyes shining the same red as all thralls. "So she is under full control…this will be fun!" Bumi muttered to himself.

He took one step forward and was almost sliced in half! It was apparent that adult Kyoshi warriors used metal tipped fans and not the sort he wanted to have any contact with! "Whoa! Careful there, you could have cut me! People shouldn't play with sharp objects."

Suki ignored him and brought her other fan dangerously close to his jugular. Bumi spun and danced around, avoiding her attacks. What most people didn't know about Bumi was despite being a Non-bender for the majority of his life; he still learned every bending martial art he could, including the same Kyoshi Fan Dance style used by Suki. He would win this easily.

But of course that wouldn't be fun!

Bumi happily danced and circled around Suki's attacks, using his father's favourite air martial art. Suki didn't become frustrated like he wanted but then again she was just a puppet. After ducking below a high attack, Bumi smacked his palm into the thrall's gut and twisted it, amplified with his Kinetic Energybending. The result was Suki being sent wind milling into the spire. The damage done to both of them was negligible but Bumi still cackled like he'd won already. It would be way too boring to end so easily! Suki kicked herself off of the Spire and rocketed toward Bumi, kicking him in the chest and knocked him of the temple steps, launching him a couple of metres away into the desert.

"Ouch! I think I cracked a rib! Be more careful, you could cause me some really bad injuries!" Bumi moaned, apparently missing the fact that this was serious. Bumi's eyes brightened as Suki once again did a high leap, this time aiming to punch him. He side stepped the blow and answered with his own blow, crushing through her torso and grabbing the soul gem. Suki's body twitched against his arm as he shattered the gem with his bare hand, reducing the Suki thrall to dust and freeing himself. Bumi would have liked to just explore the temple but instead he had to deal with the Spire…

"I wonder if I can just Kinetic blast it down?" he wondered aloud as he begun to form hundreds of insane plans to knock the thing down.

Part 2: Mad Genius

Bolin REALLY regretted choosing to take the Spire in Omashu! It was bad enough the place was still crawling with the weaker thralls but he hadn't expected the city's nut of a former king to be running around him. But what really confused Bolin is that Thralls under Necros' full control didn't speak…yet King Bumi was happily chatting even as he tried to squish Bolin with a house!

"You're a quick one! Avatars always seem to attract the fun companions! I just wish I could have fought Korra instead! I wanted to see how she measures up to Aang!" the mad king laughed as his house attack crushed a half dozen Thralls.

"What I don't get is why you aren't being controlled! Aren't the good guys all just mindless puppets here?" Bolin asked as he frantically avoided the various boulders that popped up to knock him over.

"Because I offered to help him! It's a lot easier to do what I want that way! Who cares if I take out a few dozen thralls and a chunk of the Spire as long as I stop the enemy destroying it?" Bumi laughed.

Bolin couldn't help but be shocked. He was a mad genius! He had willingly joined Necros so he could have a chance of freeing his city without being enslaved! But then…

"If that's true then why are you trying to kill me!" Bolin yelled.

"I want to see how tough you are. Aang's earthbender buddy was Toph; I want to see how you measure up to her!"

"That's insane!"

Bumi looked at him with a blank expression. "Uhh…did we really not establish that yet?

Bolin just sighed and summoned Genbu in weapon form. The shield on his arm now had segments of its shell replaced by crystal spikes and his war hammers head was replaced by a green crystal in the shape of a turtle skull.

Bumi grinned his mad grin and lifted another building from the city's upper ring, throwing it haphazardly toward the young Pro-bender. Bolin didn't try to dodge, instead simply raising his shield. The shield absorbed the entire impact and the building crumbled like a sand castle, leaving Bolin standing their looking serious. He earthbent himself several feet into the air with an earth pillar, then used his war hammer to raise the remains of the destroyed buildings and shot them like stone bullets toward Bumi. Each impact caused a cloud of dust and when the smoke cleared, Bumi was still standing, his body gravely damaged as was the spire behind him.

"Ha! Looks like the new Avatar isn't in any trouble! Give her my best and tell her to let her crazy side out a little! That goes for you too Bolin, I expect great things from you." The mad king smiled a calmer smile as the tower behind him finally collapsed, the energy dissipating and cancelling out Bumi's resurrection.

Bolin sighed in relief as he made his way back to the ground. "The Spire's gone, let's go back and see that girly friend of yers." Genbu said as he returned to the former of a tortoise at his partner's side.

"I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen…" Bolin muttered as he made his way back to the mist gate.

Part 3: Beifong

The Beifongs were a very old and very powerful family in the Earth Kingdom. There was once a time when it was almost impossible to have a business without dealing with them. That Era came to an end when Toph Beifong was born the sole heiress to the whole family but instead of living a life of comfort under the thumb of her overbearing parents, she chose to walk alongside the Avatar and become a hero. Toph Beifong was a hero to the world and especially her young daughter.

Lin would never forget that day she was hoisted up on to her mother's shoulders to meet the Avatar for the first time. Aang had complemented Toph on her beautiful daughter and gently shook the small girl's hand. Lin remembered being intrigued by the blue arrow that sat proudly on the man's head and even more intrigued on the child that sat on his shoulders. That was also the day she had met Tenzin. Her mother bragged about a lot in her life, she had accomplished a lot and was not modest about it, but the only thing she bragged about after Lin was born was how quickly she had learned to walk, how great she had gotten at earthbending and how she had even mastered metalbending at a younger age than her mother.

For Lin's entire life, she was the focus of her mother's pride and happiness. That was why it was so hard for the former police chief to face the guardian of the Ba Sing Se Spire.

Toph wore the same uniform that Lin did, both missing the badge. The red eyes that had replaced Toph's original pale green ones shone through the long fringe she had always used to hide them. It made Lin angry and sad to see them…despite them being useless, she had always admired her mother's eyes.

"Mother…please hold on…I will free you from this!" Lin said her breath visible in the cold air of the Outer ring's farmlands. Wordlessly, Toph metalbent her bracer into a blade and lunged. Lin mimicked and attacked her back, determined not to let her mother remain a puppet.

The two metalbenders darted across the wide open lands, striking and parrying in quick succession, sparks illuminating the darkened sky as they collided. Toph no longer suffered from her only disadvantage as her eyes were able to follow Lin's movements and protect herself from the incoming attacks. Toph sidestepped one blow and tried to catch Lin of guard but the Metal armour at her side expanded to create a shield to the younger bender from the blade. Lin extended her metal cables and sent them underground, lifting herself of the ground and suspending herself high above the area.

Toph attempted to earthbend the cables supporting out of the ground but found that they were too deep. Lin earthbent two slabs of stone on either side of her mother and slammed them together to crush her, however Toph just shattered them and used her own metalbending cables to grab hold of Lin's arm and pull herself up. Lin and Toph came face to face for a brief moment before Lin metalbent her emergency cable out of its hiding place beneath her back plate and sliced it into her mother's chest. The coil wrapped around the red crystal at her centre and tightened. Toph's thrall seemed to smile as it crumbled away.

Lin felt sad for having to do that to her own mother but knew it was the only way. She just hoped her mother was proud.

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 10: The Avatar, the Necromancer and the Stars.**

Avatar Rika was born in the earth kingdom as the daughter of a waterbender and earthbender. It wasn't discovered until she was 15 that she was the Avatar. She had misty green eyes and short brown hair, an odd combination for a Water Avatar. Rika was one of the only avatars to be born in a mixed element bloodline and it was often thought to be impossible as only "pure" bending lineages could have an Avatar born in them. At least that was the belief. Over the course of her training, people of all nations expressed some form of discrimination against her for being of mixed blood. One day, Avatar Rika met a monk during her Air training; he lived on top of the temple and spent every night watching the stars. When Rika questioned him, he told her that each star had a tale and each constellation was a legend. Every night, he would regale her with the stories behind each star, the meanings behind the constellations and over time, Rika learned the name of every star in the night sky. Over twenty years later, the monk had long since left the world of the living and Rika remained to watch the stars and tell their stories to those who would listen. One day, Necros visited the temple after hearing about a girl who knew the names of stars and he met Rika. The two of them fought briefly when he realised she was an Avatar but in the end they both gave up what would have been a pointless fight. To quell the Necromancer's quest for knowledge, Rika told him the Legend of the Star Pantheon. Twelve pillars made up the pantheon, each representing one of twelve past warriors and the great serpent intertwined the Pillars, becoming the thirteenth member of the pantheon. The legend went that an eight-headed monster named Hydra attempted to devour the World and the Stars and so the thirteen members of the Pantheon invoked the name of Orion (a name for the mortal incarnation of the Spirit King) in order to destroy the beast. In honour to the Pantheon, the spirits rearranged the stars, permanently drawing the battle across the night sky. Necros left with the legend, believing he could eventually recreate his own Pantheon to summon Orion and destroy the world. Project Orion was later scrapped for unknown reasons and only one known subject now resides with Necros.

**Next Chapter: Spires of the Skies**

Can Korra, Tenzin and Kya defeat the guardians of the Air Temple Spires? And who are they?

**At that extra was made in honour of Rikachan101 who did my cover art! Link to the picture on deviant art on my profile!**

**Dunehai Desert was created by the Weeknd!**

**only 6 chapters left in book 2 and then it's book 3! didn't think i'd leave you waiting long did you?**

**I have a whole series planned for this universe so here's hoping it goes well!**

**Special thanks for reading**

**Really hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	64. Chapter 25: Spires of the Skies

******Yay, the last of the four combat chapters!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Rikachan101, Xmidnight rose, TmntEmi and Jokermask18**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 25: Spires of the Skies

Part 1: Kya among the clouds

Kya had always loved the Air Temples. She had spent a good deal of time around them as a child as her father tried to remake the Air Nomads. The clouds were a funny thing to have go past below you and Kya loved using them to Waterbend. Like Bumi, Kya was always an adventurous child, always finding some nook or cranny of a place to explore but unlike Bumi, she had matured somewhat as she grew older. Kya remembered her time in this temple in particular, the Northern Air Temple and home to the Mechanical University, a place founded after the war for inventors and mechanical geniuses to study and work. It was in these very halls that most of the technology used was born.

Kya went to the inner sanctum and found the door sealed shut. This meant that the people here had taken refuge. She knocked three times on the large door and awaited a response.

"Who goes there?" a scared voice said from beyond the door.

"I am Kya! Where is the Headmaster, Teo?" Kya shouted.

The door's mechanism activated and the huge wood and stone structure opened. The Inner sanctuary was still a Temple, but it still showed signs of the various inventors, mostly appearing as certain statues decked out with odd contraptions.

"Ahh Kya, it's been ages." Teo greeted. He was still bound to his wheelchair and beyond his wrinkled face and white hair; he looked the same as had in the war.

"I know…I wish this was under better circumstances but Necros' thralls have been crawling all over the place. I'm looking for a large Crystal structure, a kind of spire. It will probably be well guarded." Kya told him.

Teo rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I haven't seen anything…but we did see a very powerful Airbender wandering the hallway leading to the Planetarium. After all the over Thralls up and left, he was the only one that stayed."

"The other Thralls must have been the Avatars that were freed when Korra became an Air Spirit…" Kya muttered.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Stay here until I come get you, okay?"

Teo nodded wordlessly. The room was filled with maybe 30 or 40 students, some as old as her and some as young as 13. If Kya failed…she didn't want to think of what would happen to them. Without a word, she ran toward the Planetarium and found it's guardian. His robes looked like the ones worn by her Father's Statue in Republic City; however he had a simple white moustache and looked far older than her father.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The red-eyed thrall refused to answer; instead he moved his hand at her in a slapping motion, knocking her sideways into the temple wall with a strong gust of wind. Kya recovered quickly and back-flipped to avoid a wind blade. She was at a disadvantage. The Airbender's abilities were hard to avoid or block but did minimal damage on their own, however with only a single (and small) water skin to defend herself with and no way of blocking his wind attacks, Kya would have trouble. She avoided a second wind blade and fired an ice dart at the man, her specialty had always been "sniping" enemies with small ice blades and darts and she was very accurate. Not something that meant much to the Airbender as it barely scratched him! And now Kya had even less water to work with!

Kya was stuck avoiding multiple attacks before a huge gust of wind knocked her backwards and into the courtyard of what was now the astrology department. Specifically the only department in the temple-turned-university that didn't have a guard rail around its courtyard…

Kya was blown right of the edge and would have fallen to her doom if it hadn't been a cloudy day! Waterbending a cloud, Kya was able to create a small platform to land on and "Surfed" the clouds with it, jumping back onto solid ground. The Airbender prepared another air attack but was hit from behind by a sneaky water whip. Kya flipped over him and used the clouds to freeze the monk in a block of ice. The triumphant woman grabbed the man's amulet before kicking the frozen block off of the edge. As she watched the block and thrall shatter against the mountainside, she noticed the character on the back of the medallion.

It read "Gyattso"

Kya felt a twinge of sadness as she discovered she had just thought the closest thing her father had to a father himself. She smiled a melancholic smile as she walked away, amulet in hand.

Part 2: Winds of Change

The Winds of Change was an ancient Airbender Philosophy. It meant that the very next breath of wind could change your life and it was a philosophy that Tenzin believed in with a passion. Tenzin was an older man, 50 years old. Air Nomads were usually considered to be among the longest living race, their spiritual nature meant they lost life energy a lot slower than the other three nations, Air Nomad Longevity was amazing. The oldest non-Avatar Air Nomad was over 500 years old when he died and the oldest Air Avatar died well past their 800th year. It was only because of his 100 year time in the Avatar State that ended Aang so young. Their longevity is one of the reasons they became nomads, a long life was wasted in a temple. The old monks and nuns would raise the children and when they grew up, they left to explore the world and when they grew old and tired they returned home to raise the new generation.

The only thing Tenzin did not envy the old Nomads for was the loss of close family bonds. Tenzin was the first Airbender in hundreds of years to have been raised by his parents and he certainly had no wish to see his children taken away while he travelled the world. He would rather have them by his side.

Tenzin reflected on the loss of his people as he rose to the top of the Eastern Air Temple's central mountain. The Spire had been built right on top of it. Tenzin had no idea he was about to meet the man responsible for the death of his people. Fire Lord Sozin sat grumpily in front of the spire; he was irritated that the Roku thrall among others were now gone with the release of the Avatars. The Fire Lord's eyes met the grey eyes of the Airbending master.

To Sozin, Tenzin was just an airbender that he had "missed".

To Tenzin, Sozin was the one responsible to the genocide of his people.

Neither said a word as they bent their elements around their fists and prepared for battle. Sozin made the first move, using a flamethrower to try and incinerate the airbender. Tenzin used his circle-walking ability to avoid the attack, answering with a gust of wind. The two powerful warriors clashed in battle from dusk until the early night, the flames illuminating the sky for a moment before being snuffed out by the wind. Tenzin had never felt stronger, his air and Stormbending tore through the fire lord's defence with ease and even the most intense flames were snuffed out by the unforgiving winds. Only Sozin's lightning was capable of breaching Tenzin's defence and even then he was able to avoid it.

"Damn Airbender! Why don't you just join your pathetic people?" the agitated fire lord screamed.

"I am already with my people! The spirits of an entire nation flow through me and they all want one last shot at you!" Tenzin replied.

"Bah! Give up on your "pacifist" philosophy so easily do you?"

"No one could truly consider a thrall alive. You have been dead for a century; I'm just sending you back where you belong!" Tenzin shouted. Using Stormbending, Tenzin created a cyclone at his feet and used it to propel him upwards. With all of his strength, he spun the air and wind around the mountain top, creating a hurricane around the spire and uprooting it.

"This is the end! FIRE LORD SOZIN!" he roared, throwing the spire directly at the thrall. Sozin was crushed as both he and the spire disappeared off of the mountain.

Tenzin landed on the ground and sighed. "I have avenged my people. That'll make a good story for Meelo and the girls!" he smiled. The Winds of Change indeed…but then, since Korra and her misfit friends arrived on his island, Tenzin had been swept up in an entire storm of change! And he wouldn't have had it any other way!

Part 3: Korra of the Skies

If you had asked her a couple of months ago, Korra would have laughed at the very notion of herself being able to airbend. Now she was not only a pretty good airbender but also an Air Spirit! She could even fly without a glider! She had never been happier and it was all because of this one new skill!

The Western Air Temple was a great place to practice her flying as Korra hovered and floated around it, examining every nook and cranny. The temple still bared the scars of war, the Air Nomad Genocide, Combustion man's assault and finally Azula's attack. Korra landed on the platform that had been the old Team Avatar's main camp, looking up at the beautiful bison mural. It had been partly ruined by the escape tunnel Toph built but it was the Relay Spire that really ruined the view…

Seeing the thing made Korra's skin crawl. It was swirling with energy and she knew that it would soon be used to wipe out all life and create Necros' world of entropy…It was a shame; the spires would have been beautiful if it weren't for their dark purpose.

"Enjoying the scenery, Avatar?" a suave and creepy voice echoed across the valley. Tarrlok emerged from behind the Spire. Korra looked at him with hateful eyes, a look he was all too happy to return, "Surrender and come with me." He said more seriously.

"What? Necros wants me captured? Why?" Korra asked bewildered.

"Spirits knows. All I know is he told me not to kill you, dismember you or cause any permanent damage. Beyond that, it's fair game." He grinned. He made some waterbending motions and Korra felt that familiar fiery grip in her blood as Tarrlok cruelly twisted her body.

"Not…this Time!" Korra shouted, breaking the grip. Tarrlok didn't have any water with him and Korra could both make it and use the other elements. He was toast! Korra focused on him and used her Eye of the Dragon to attempt to blow him up. Tarrlok was barely able to avoid the tame explosion (Korra wasn't great at controlling it yet.)

Using his enhanced thrall body, Tarrlok lept to another area, this one with the remains of a fountain, water still flowing out of it. He now had a defence.

In theory…

In reality, Korra was still a spirit in all four elements, capable of flight and surrounded on all sides by the only element she couldn't generate. Tarrlok had a small stream of water. He was DEFIANTLY toast! Mimicking the move he used when fighting her last time, Tarrlok surrounded himself in a water dome. Korra easily melted the incoming icicles and stared at the man's chest. Tarrlok realised too late what she was doing as the mark appeared on her forehead and he was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

Korra smiled a wicked smile; happy to see the man go up in smoke without her actually having to kill him (he was dead already so it didn't count). The Spire was the next thing to fall and Korra collapsed on one knee. Using the Dragon Eye was incredibly tiring…she had never used it so much in such a short time! The sun finally ducked below the horizon as the sky turned black and the stars began to come out. The young Avatar knew her friends would succeed at destroying their Spires too but a niggling doubt stayed at the back of her mind.

Silver was defiantly fighting Necros at this point…she was sure of it! Korra took a breath, got back on her feet and immediately ran to the Mist Gate. She knew she would be needed at some point in the battle. She had no idea how right she was…

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 11: Amaterasu and the Joker's mask**

Before the time of the Avatar, three powerful spirits, known as the Magnus Aes existed as the three children of the Spirit King. Two of them were sealed inside objects in secret and sent them to the human world, leaving the third alone in her father's domain. Amaterasu ruled over the sun just as her sisters ruled the moon and stars. As a creature of the light, Amaterasu disliked anything that his in the darkness, so she ruthlessly hunted the Black Spirits. She clashed with Koh many times, each time the centipede like monster would try and steal her face as the "pride of his collection". One day, she realised she could not stop Koh's influence on the humans on her own, so she found a young man who's parent's had lost their faces to Koh and fashioned for him a mask with two sides, the left was frowning and the right was smiling so that he could face Koh and slay him without losing his face. Koh's only defence was his taunting and face stealing so with neither effective here, he was defeated by the young man. As a reward for his help, Amaterasu bound herself in the form of a mirrored shield named the Solaris Shield that would remain with the boy and his descendants forever. Many years later, the man in the joker's mask met a girl on the road, a priestess of Jubei. The two later married and had children, passing the Solaris shield down his family line. It is said that the shield later returned to the form of Amaterasu, her soul sealed within the body of a child from the man in the joker mask's family and that one day she will be released..

**Next Chapter: Death Eternal Pt. 1**

Silver and Necros begin their final battle but who will be victorious?

**Not the longest Myth in the world because i kept drawing a blank. though it serves it's purpose to the story and as an extra.**

**It was written in honour of Jokermask18 who is my longest running reviewer. The man with the Joker's mask, Avatar Rika and Avatar Jada from the last three Myths will all serve a further purpose in my planned sequel which is scheduled for release in October/November **

**Tomorrow is the beginning of the end with the start of the Silver/Necros fight!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review!**


	65. Chapter 26: Death Eternal Pt 1

******It is the beginning of the end! how well will Korra and Silver fare against Necros?**

**Let's find out!**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers!: Rikachan101, Jokermask18, Xmidnight-rose, TmntEmi and an anonymous reviewer!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 26: Death Eternal Pt. 1

Silver watched her friends disappear into the Mist Gates, knowing they would be facing some tough fights. As the last gate closed, she turned to the acolyte that had brought Korra and Noatak to their meeting.

"Please have all the Acolytes and Avatars gather in the training ground. I will be there shortly." She said. The acolyte nodded and bowed, running off to complete the task. Within a few minutes, all the freed Avatars and the Acolytes, including Pema and her children had gathered in the training ground, Silver standing on the steps to address them.

"As many of you probably already know, Necros has activated the Spires and begun the countdown to the World of Entropy… I know many of you would want to help fight him but if you get too close to him then not even your connection with Korra will be able to stop him enthralling you again. Team Korra and Team Tenzin are hard at work destroying the Spires around the world, I ask that you remain here and help defend the island until Necros is gone. When he is, we will march on the cities of the world and retake them from the Black Lotus!" Silver announced, pumping her fist in the air. The Avatars and Acolytes cheered and began preparing for the coming counter-attack. Silver was surprised that they had gotten started already, they must have had a lot of faith that she would win.

In truth Silver knew she couldn't…she had no intention of returning as she flew away from the island in her sphere of air. She was an immortal Avatar, so was Necros. Neither could die through age or battle, Pathik had told her of another option…one she knew she had no choice but to use. Pathik even promised to continue training Korra in her stead…

A flash of black shot toward her as she approached the Spire, forcing her to roll to avoid it. Necros was floating around the spire, looking darkly at Silver; his red eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. He was terrifying! The man's clothes were different than the usual black robes. He now wore black pants like Mako's, a Sleeveless black shirt that showed his muscular abdomen and black travel boots. His neck and wrists had black bands wrapped around them and he wore some kind of pendent on a chain. His black hair was blowing in the evening wind and the dusk sky made him look all the more deadly. One hand held a ball of jet black flames while the other was held out to his side, the Anima girl Ophi sitting on it casually.

"Still running around with your experiments, Will?" Silver added the name like an insult.

Necros pulled an angered expression. Every time he heard that name it made the voices in his head start shouting. "Do you have a problem with my Ophi? Do you want to "save" her like you "saved" me?" he answered mockingly.

"It's not the same Will! She is a little girl not an adult! You have taken away any chance of her living a normal life and reduced her to your slave!" Silver yelled, preparing her own silver flames.

Necros raised an eyebrow, "A child was necessary because an Adult is too corrupted and would have used my gift for their own purposes. Ophi is loyal to me and I reward her loyalty by giving her care that no other would. She does not consider herself a slave and neither do I!"

"Mister Necros is a nice person" the girl said simply. Her voice was sweet and young, she sounded so innocent…

"Please child, leave. I do not want to fight with you here. Return to your hiding place." Silver asked her.

"No! Mister Necros needs me!" she said defiantly, hugging herself to the man's neck. Necros smiled at her and she turned into the same staff that Necros had used to knock out Silver during their last battle.

Silver didn't say anything as she summoned Chronos as a Katana in her left hand, letting her right one become engulfed in flames. Necros attacked her with a bolt of black lightning from the staff and Silver blocked it with a kinetic barrier. This battle would be a tricky one. Both Silver and Necros had the powers of Avatars, Anima Aes and Spirits; they were both masters of all the elements, including energy and their specialties and dark forms. Silver just had to hold off until her friends had destroyed the other spires.

Silver swung her blade at Necros; he blocked it with the staff and tried to blow her away with Airbending, not wanting to get in direct conflict with her. A memory flashed through his mind of himself and a younger Silver play fighting in the yard outside their childhood home. He used a bamboo rod as a staff as Silver swung her stick/sword at him wildly. He, like all boys, was receiving swordsmanship lessons at school and he wanted to teach it to Silver. She was actually very good, picking it up much faster than him, often winning their little sparring sessions…

Necros snapped out of the memory as Silver dashed forward and sliced down ward on his shoulder, leaving a deep cut. He grunted and spat fire at her to drive her off while he attempted to heal the wound. After doing what he could, he returned to the fight, using Ophi to rapidly assault Silver with melee hits, some blocked by her arm, some blocked by her sword and a few even hitting her before she used her airbending to blast him back.

As Air Spirits, it was easy for the two of them to fly around above Republic City and fight their battles. After a piece of a black flame managed to catch Silver and set her alight, she screamed and landed on a building, bending a hole in the roof and falling through to the floor below. Silver put out the flames and promptly healed the burning wounds, screaming as her own water touched them. Silver remembered another time like this…

She had been about six and was forced to clean the fireplace and the tools used. She hadn't realised that the poker had been used recently and touched it to find it was still very hot. Her hands were burnt and they hurt horribly. She couldn't clean like that and her parents would be furious if she didn't. "You okay Silver?" Will had asked, hearing her cry. He looked at her hands and ruffled her hair. "Silly Silver! You need to be more careful! Come on." He took her to the kitchen and carefully pressed a cool wet cloth against the burns, making her wince and cry a little harder. "It's alright, just let your big bro help!"

Silver missed those days…her parents were horrid but she'd happily deal with them again to get Will back as he was. Necros burst through the roof and attacked with Ophi's black lightning, forcing Silver to duck and hide in another room. Her wounds were impairing her and she couldn't risk getting anymore. She used her Seismic Sense to detect her opponent, an idea that he obviously shared. He shot at Silver through the walls, missing her by only an inch!

"That was too close!" Silver muttered as she jumped out of the building through the freshly made hole. In the air, Necros couldn't find her as easily when she hid…she just had to avoid touching a building so he couldn't use Seismic Sense to find her.

Of course she forgot that he could also use the sonar ability…

The distinctive screech echoed across the city and her location was soon found. Necros chased after her like a murderous dragon chasing a fleeing princess, spewing black flames from his mouth and black lightning from his staff. Silver flew back over the sea so the attacks wouldn't cause as much damage to the city. As they did the Spire began to act up.

"Looks like a few of your spires have already been crushed! Hope you have more!" Silver laughed.

Necros looked at her angrily, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"The Avatar State is it? Fine!" Silver said, her own eyes beginning to glow as the sun set and the sky was dyed black.

**Avatar Extra: Lost Artefacts Pt. 1: Stark Sword**

The Stark Sword was said to be the sword wielded by the Wolf from the tale of the Wolf and the Fox and all documented owners have pointed out wolf teeth marks on the handles binding. The sword was a seemingly normal katana, though its handle was built like an Ocarina, the teeth marks left by the wolf acting as the holes. It was said that this blade would release waves of blue energy whenever it was swung and that it could be used to summon wolves by playing the Ocarina handle. Only one person has been truly associated with the weapon, a man known as the Valley Lilly, a title he earned when he fought one hundred enemies in his home valley without being hurt. The Sword is returned to the Wolf whenever it's owner dies and does not reappear until a person worthy of it appears. The only known way to become its wielder is to challenge its current wielder to a fair duel and win or by completing a legendary task, similar to the Valley Lilly. A person who has had their blood on the sword become "Bloodkin" with wolves, meaning the creatures will ignore them. The sword's name comes from the true name of the Valley Lilly, Stark Aran, a pre-crystalmancer samurai.

**Next Chapter: Death Eternal Pt. 2**

Korra must desperately open the remaining Chakras to help Silver but can she do it?

**Focus shifts away from the fighting for a while! Tomorrow will have one of the saddest moments for me.**

**I ran out of ideas for myths so i created some lost relics to talk about! Got an idea for an unique extra, Myth, Avatar or relic then let me know! Full credit will be given!**

**Well until tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	66. Chapter 27: Death Eternal Pt 2

******This chapter is quite a bit longer than yesterday so i hope you liked it.**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, Xmidnight-rose and Jokermask18 for reviewing.**

**Head over to Jokermask's page and check out his "Out of the Past my way" Fic. it's awesome and has given me inspiration more than a few times!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 27: Death Eternal Pt. 2

Korra reappeared on Air Temple Island through the mist gate, finding she was the first one back. Obviously the other guardians were giving her friends more trouble than Tarrlok gave her. Silver and Necros were battling high above in the skies. Huge explosions of black and silver fire, the odd bolt of lightning, jets of water and great blasts of wind disrupted the skies over the city.

"Silver and Necros are fighting in the Avatar State." Pathik told her as he appeared beside her.

"I need to help her!" Korra said. She flew a little into the air but found her boot being held by Pathik.

"Without the Avatar State, you would only get in the way." He warned.

Korra looked dejected as she returned to the ground. "I have four more Chakras to go…help me unlock them now so I can go and help her!" she demanded. Pathik stared at her wordlessly, looking her in the eye. He sighed and turned around.

"Fine then. We will have to be swift!" he said.

Korra followed him to the meditation area and sat down opposite him. "The Fourth Chakra is the Air Chakra. This one deals with love and is blocked by grief. Focus on a time when you have felt great grief and sorrow. You must face it and get past it."

Korra nodded and began to focus, but no vision came easily to her, "I've never really lost a friend or family member…I don't really have any grief…" she said, still trying.

"Grief is not always clear…think back to time when you felt incredible sorrow…that will be the path you must take to release the chakra."

Korra scrunched her face in concentration. A vision did come to her this time. She witnesses the visions that Silver had showed her about her life and Silver sacrificing her freedom to Necros so Korra would be spared. Korra opened her eyes and wiped away the tears that had formed.

"Your grief can feel like a great enemy at times. But know that is the flames that heat the forge of your soul to temper your spirit. When allowed to run out of control, it can cripple you, but when properly harnessed, you can become stronger!" Pathik said, patting her on the shoulder. Korra nodded and looked up with a determined expression. Silver was fighting, her friends were fighting. She will grow stronger and fight alongside them and they will win!

"What's the next one?" she said.

"The fifth Chakra is the Chakra of Sound. This one deals with the truth and is blocked by lies. Think of a lie you have told to your friends or even a lie you told yourself." Guru told her.

Korra immediately knew one…the most recent lie she had told…

"I faced the Dragon Kaizero…I told him that I never ran away from a fight but that was a lie… I also joined Tarrlok's task force without truly wanting to, I told myself that it was to stop the equalists but in reality it was just to protect my own image." She said sadly.

Pathik smiled. "You seem to be very prideful indeed! That is not a bad thing to have Korra, our pride can push us to face our fears and do things we otherwise wouldn't, however an Avatar can never let their pride push them. You lied to yourself, made yourself believe your motive was righteous when in truth it was personal. Never allow your pride to direct your actions, as Avatar you must remain in full control of yourself. It is hypocritical I know but it is an unfortunate part of your role"

Korra was a little agitated. She knew she was prideful but she didn't like that she would have to ignore that part of herself to be a good Avatar. Sighing, she accepted what Pathik told her and allowed her fifth Chakra to open.

"That leaves only two…" Korra said, feeling an odd sense of relief in her chest, "Is this the feeling of my energy?" she thought.

"The Sixth Chakra is not as personal as the others. This chakra governs insight and is blocked by illusion. You only need to see through one illusion." Pathik said.

"The illusion of Separation." Korra said automatically, surprising Pathik and herself.

"It seems you understand it…you yourself are a prime example. You are a spirit of Water, Earth, Fire and Air, yet you are the same person. The four elements combined into one form. Even the world is one giant living thing." Pathik said with a smile.

"The world is like a massive person and the creatures that live on it are like parts of it, like its soul." Korra said.

"Actually soul is the most accurate word for it. The Soul binds our spirit to our bodies, while our life energy is what binds the Spirit World to the mortal world. It is one massive cycle. The Spirit world feeds the mortal world with Spiritual power and allows it to create life; this life is eventually returned in order for the Spirit world to live. We are all part of the cycle. Eco-systems, food chains, society, it is all a cycle that makes up the bigger picture."

Korra felt a pull in her chest, like some invisible hand was gently pulling at her heart. She knew the feeling she felt was a reaction to the Sixth Chakra being opened, it felt wonderful.

"I'm ready for the final step." Korra said calmly.

Pathik nodded, "You will have to give up your earthly attachments in order to open the Chakra of thought. This means love, family bonds, friendships and all such feelings must be left behind."

Korra looked down, she knew this was coming, she had been warned. In the end, Korra decided that it was necessary in order to save her friends and family, so with a silent apology, she entered her final meditation.

As she did so, Silver and Necros continued to wage their war in the skies.

Necros combined the Black fire in his hand with a ball of black lightning from Ophi to attack Silver but like the other attacks he had used, it was blocked. Each Avatar's weapon was becoming strained under the power of the Avatar State, Chronos was vibrating softly and Ophi was beginning to crack in places. Neither Avatar noticed as they continued their onslaught.

Silver was using an Avatar Sphere technique composed of eight pieces. She was surrounded by rings of ice and water in an X formation, then an air sphere with a ring of hurricane winds, then twin rings of fire and lightning and finally rings of earth and metal shards.

Necros' Avatar Sphere was much less refined. He seemed to actually be on fire with his black flames, with smoke and water spinning around him in rings. He was not using the specialties at all nor was he trying to add earth.

The two of them collided in mid-air again, Necros growing wilder by the second. Each of the other eleven members of Team Korra and Team Avatar had returned and midnight was not far off. Necros was almost feral by the time the last Spire was destroyed and he was attacking without thought. Suddenly, Silver spotted an opening in his defence and lunged, bringing her sword down hard.

She had not been the only person to notice the weakness.

Blood sprayed in the night sky as Silver's sword sliced through the flesh of her opponent. But it was not Necros. Seeing her master so close to being really hurt, Ophi had forced herself back into her human form to shield him from the attack. The attack left a huge deep slash from her right shoulder to her left hip. The little girl fell silently, not screaming or crying but just falling into the icy water below. Silver lost her Avatar State and tried to save her but she was stopped by Necros. He attacked her ruthlessly, his anger now magnified.

Korra's Seventh Chakra Path was different than how Aang had described it. Instead of a winding path in a strange space leading to a giant ethereal version of herself, she was back in the brightly lit Temple of the Soul from her Final Spirit test. It was a little different now; the previously plain temple now had a giant golden statue of Korra herself sitting cross-legged, her hands forming a kind of bowl like gesture with one on top of the other and her palm facing upward. Sitting on the statue's palms was the same golden haired, cheeky grinned young man. Her "Soul" if he was to believed.

"Back again hmmm. Same rules as before, ask three questions, I'll answer then you leave. Got it?" he said simply, still smirking.

Korra scoffed. "I'm here to open my final chakra and master the Avatar State! Not to ask you questions!"

The man laughed heartily, "Oh I can see why Silver picked you to be the one to pass me along. How is she doing these days?"

"I better get an extra question if I answer…"

"Fine fine! Tell you what! Ask your questions, I'll help you open the last chakra then you can go! You give me a headache." He said. Korra found it unsettling that he NEVER stopped smiling.

"Okay, you know Silver…so you must be her original soul! How did you become like this?" Korra asked.

"I was removed from her and replaced by an artificial model. I wandered from Avatar to Avatar for years and now I am with you. I became as I am as I gained sentience from the experience. A soul is little more than an organ, a link or container. However me being separated and gaining sentience was the equivalent of you cutting out your heart and it growing into its own person" he answered.

Korra blinked, that was certainly surprising. "If you are sentient then why do you continue serving the Avatar line?"

"It is interesting. I have no other reason. Each of your lives has been an inconsequential adventure for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see what kind of cycle you will create."

"So our lives have just been a show for you?" Korra asked, completely bewildered.

If it was possible, the Soul's smile widened. "I'm the one who decided who each Avatar would be. When Aang died, there were seven unborn Water Tribe infants, three male and four female. There were two South Tribe, three North Tribe and two Swamp Tribe candidates. Only one of those seven children was female and from the Southern Tribe. I chose you over six others who will live their lives never knowing how close they were to being Avatars. It is because of me that the Avatar has such an amazing and sometimes heart-braking life, so if I were you, I wouldn't complain when I decide to enjoy my work." He said with that ever present grin.

Korra blinked, "Why did you choose me then?"

"I believe your three questions have been asked. Leave now."

"Wait! You promised you'd help me open my last Chakra." Korra reminded him.

"You aren't ready yet."

"That wasn't the deal!"

He hopped down from the statues hands and approached her. He was about the same height as Necros, making her a few inches taller than her. "I will give you the chance to prove me wrong. Prove you are able to give up your attachments."

"I came here prepared to do that." Korra said, showing her determination.

The man shook his head, "You came here ready to give up your attachments to your family, your lover and your friends. But what about those you don't even know you have?" he asked. He placed a hand on her forehead and she was shown a vision. She watched as Ophi took Silver's blow and started plummeting to the water below.

"If you don't save her, she'll drown. Leave now and you can catch her." He said.

Korra didn't even think, she turned on her heel and ran out the temple doors, "I'll be back when I've saved her!" she shouted over her shoulder. Her soul shook his head as the smile disappeared from his expression.

"It's too bad. I was right. What's worse…she still won't be able to save her."

Korra awoke from her meditation and immediately took to the air, flying toward the battle and leaving a stunned Guru behind. Ignoring her friend's calls, she skimmed over the water and quickly swept Ophi up before she hit the water. Korra wasn't sure if it was her speed or the fact that the fight was going on so high up or if it was just a miracle that she had saved her in the nick of time.

She landed back on the Island and gently laid the wounded child on the ground. Her friends and Tenzin's family gathered around as Korra attempted to heal the wounds. Nothing she did worked and as she tried, Ophi regained consciousness.

"Miss Korra?" she said weakly.

"It's okay Ophi! I'm going to make you better again! Grr, why isn't it working!" Korra growled as her healing water did nothing to heal the wound. Kirin appeared beside her in his diminished form.

"She has been made into a false Anima Aes. She cannot be saved by normal means…she must return to her realm." He said.

"That's great! Ophi, just return to your little pocket world and you'll be fine!" Korra said with a big grin.

Ophi looked at her with confuse eyes, "why…"

"So you'll get better!" Korra answered.

"No…I mean why are you doing this…we have never spoken before, why are you trying so hard to save me…I am your enemy." She whimpered and coughed, splattering a few drops of blood on Korra's face. Not that she cared; she was already soaked in her blood.

"I'm not your enemy Ophi! You were used by Necros, it wasn't your fault!"

"Please…don't speak badly of mister Necros…he was always nice to me. Even in the experiments, with the needles and stinging and burning, he would hold my hand and tell me I was a good girl. My mama loved him and sold me to him but the jokes on her! He likes me best…I am happy to have helped him…thank you…Miss Korra…thank you for caring, but I'm happy…to die now…" Ophi's eyes slowly closed and she let out one last deep sigh, dying with a small smile on her lips.

Korra felt tears stinging at her eyes. Asami was crying silently, Mako holding her. Tenzin looked away and hugged his own children, Meelo half-heartedly telling the girl to wake up. Noatak pulled his hood up to hide his face a little and Lin looked at the ground. Tahno punched the floor as Bolin, himself crying, knelt to comfort Korra.

Silver and Necros saw the exchange and Silver redoubled her assault, spawning the white wings of her Spirit Form and furiously attacking. Necros roared like a beast as he too kicked his assault up a notch.

Korra felt horrible…she barely knew this girl and yet the failure to save her had hurt so badly… A voice spoke from within her, the golden haired man's voice.

"Sometimes the Attachments you never knew you had are the worst to have severed…"

**Avatar Extra: In Memoriam: Ophi's lullaby**

_My little spirit, may you dream a happy dream, and know that I love you._

_My little spirit, I pray that you rest well, for your world will soon end._

_My little spirit, you are not here now, you do not merely sleep._

_And all I can do is weep._

_For you, my little spirit._

_My precious child, for you I will live on. Your memory shall never die._

_And I weep every time I think of you, the apple of my eye._

_My little spirit, my precious child._

_I will be with you one day soon and I hope that you'll still be mine._

_My darling daughter, my Ophi._

**Next Chapter: Death Eternal Pt. 3**

Silver and Necros come to the conclusion of their battle and Korra is left to make a hard choice.

**This was among the saddest chapters i have ever written. the extra was also very sad to write. it is my first attempt at poetry so please be gentle with it!**

**tomorrow sees the fight between Necros and Silver end. Book 2 will be ending soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed this**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


	67. Chapter 28: Death Eternal Pt 3

******This one is a little short! Book 3 chapters are longer!**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, Xmidnight-rose, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Meggyboo92 and TmntEmi.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 28: Death Eternal Pt. 3

"_She's dead because of you"_

"Shut up…"

"_You didn't even try to save her…"_

"Shut up!"

"_You hurt your sister and now you've killed your most loyal follower…"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Necros' attacks furiously slashed against Silver's sword and barrier even as the voices argued within his mind. The part of him that remained Will, his true self, argued against the madness that had taken over him. Will was fighting to regain control; he would not be made to watch himself hurt anyone else!

Will forced Necros to relive the memories that had created Ophi…hoping it would save him or at least give Silver the chance to stop him.

It had been 5 years ago…that woman, her name escaping him, knelt at his feet with her young child on her knees beside her. Both females had the same jet black hair and pale green eyes but the child's eyes were softer than the cruel and cunning things her mother had. The girl's true name was a mystery to him, he never learned it…It didn't matter anyway so why should he bother? The girl was only eight years old and dressed in a simple greyish dress with no shoes. A few words that he mostly ignored were said and just like that, the girl was forced into Project Orion.

She was taken to some old laboratories by a Black Lotus…he did not see her again for a few days but he remember when he did finally meet her again. Her clothes were the same but they were filthy now and torn in places. She was chained to the wall by heavy metal cuffs around her arms and another around her neck. They were clearly too heavy and the small drops of blood dripping from them were evidence to their tightness.

A Black Lotus approached him, "This one has just been broken in! Introduce yourself, Subject Ophiuchus." He said.

"My name…is not…subject-" she was cut off by a sharp slap from the Lotus.

"Do not disobey me brat!"

The girl began to cry quietly, her already tear stained face now sporting a bright red mark. Necros didn't even flinch or blink as he ruthlessly murdered the lotus, igniting him with black fire. The man screamed horribly as his body was slowly reduced to ashes. Necros watched with a bored expression before turning to the shocked girl. He carefully cut through the chains binding her but left the cuffs in place.

"My name is Mister Necros. You are Subject Ophiuchus but I'll call you Ophi. Do you know why you are here?" he asked kindly.

The girl nodded, "My mama said I was gonna be an 'xperiment. Don't know what that is."

"That's alright…you will learn."

Over the next 3 years, she was experimented on daily. Necros would take blood from her, replace it with Boundary Dew, make her stand at the centre of some kind of ritual circle and occasionally send small amounts of electricity through her. He was always kind to her at least; he held her hand gently during the blood taking and Dew infusing as well as when when she was exposed to the electricity and when she had to stand in the circle, he stood as close as he could. Necros felt an odd sense of caring for the girl, unknowingly associating her with his true sister Silver.

As time went by, her cuffs and ragged dress became too small so she was often given a new white dress but she always insisted on the cuffs again, having gained an odd attachment to them, like they protected her. She was treated with mild disdain by the Black Lotus because of their master favouring her but anyone foolish enough to try anything was painfully and remorselessly murdered. After 4 years of experimenting, Ophi was able to successfully transform between a weapon shape and her true form, making her the first ever Artificial Anima Aes and also making her Necros' personal weapon. She learned to deal with his split nature, one moment being kind while the next being demanding.

But now she was dead…

"_She could have kept living, had a normal life. But you ruined that."_

The voice just wouldn't stop reminding him! Ignoring his memories, Necros continued his war with Silver. Silver's angelic wings flapped and created a gale force wind to send the enraged Necromancer back several feet. She followed it up with a bolt of white lightning that pierced Necros' chest. He spat blood and began to heal the wound. Even though he was a resurrected person, he was not a thrall. Silver had used his original body and spirit with a fake soul which is what twisted him into this mad creature to begin with. As Necros went on the defensive again, Will and his own inner voice kept up their argument.

"_You can't die and you can't kill her. Run away and stop this!"_

"NO! If I don't finish my plan then I'll never be able to…"

"Necros!" Silver yelled, looking him dead in the eye. "Enough of this. Your World of Entropy cannot succeed anymore, you've lost all but one spire and our fight has already ended one innocent life! Turn back now before it's too late." She begged.

"It's already too late! Why are you so afraid of my new world? It is a world where people can exist together happily! If we exist as equals within the Spirit World then why continue to allow the weak to struggle and the strong to oppress them! Your own Fiancé agreed with me not long ago! Did he not want to create a world of equality? I am doing just that! If there is no more life and death then there will be no sorrow, no pain! If we existed in a world like that then you would never have lost your brother!" Necros answered through gritted teeth, the healing process causing him pain.

Silver looked at him pityingly. "You are my brother. I lost you twice already and I can't face losing you again. Guru Pathik will remain behind and finish training Korra without me! Today is the last day in this world for both of us!" she declared. With Chronos in hand, she pulled open a portal to the Boundary before releasing the blade and allowing it to return to its animal from. With lightning speed, Silver hugged herself against Necros tightly.

"I have opened a new Gate that Pathik and I have been preparing for this day and will seal us both within forever! It is time to let the younger generation take over." She told him as they were both pulled toward the open portal.

"Silver! You can't do this!" Korra shouted, flying into the sky.

"I'm sorry but Necros is my mistake…the gate will not stay sealed unless I am on the otherside. Please take care of this world for me and tell Noatak…tell him I love him and that I'm sorry…" Silver and Necros disappeared beyond the gate and the portal closed, leaving Korra flying in the sky alone.

"NO! I won't allow it!" she declared, flying over to the Spire. With Necros gone, the spire was beginning to release its energy but Korra descended upon it. "We still need you! I won't let you throw your life away!" she roared as she absorbed as much of the energy as she could.

The soul within her spoke, "With all this energy within you, you will die. I can give you the Spirit Form for a little while but you must make a choice. We can save Silver and open the gate, but Necros will escape as well and the gate will be destroyed, or you can let them both go and release this energy before you die."

Korra blinked for a moment…she could save Silver but potentially give Necros a second chance at his World of Entropy or she could let them both remain imprisoned forever.

"What do I do?" Korra thought.

**Avatar Extra: The Adventures of Necros and Ophi! Pt. 1: Thunder storms**

CRACK, BOOM

Thunder echoed across the pitch black sky over the Black Lotus Compound in the woods. The miniature fort housed many people of the Black Lotus, including the leader himself Necros and his personal weapon Ophi. Necros journeyed to the laboratory beneath his home to find Ophi had run off after being spooked by some thunder. Necros tore through the compound searching for his missing friend, searching peoples rooms, meaning more than one shocked soldier awoke to find their master digging through their drawers or looking under their bed before walking off without an explanation.

"Ophi!" he shouted as he ran up and down the hallways. He stopped beside a door and a thunder crack was heard, making him jump. When he recovered from his surprise, her heard a small whimper. Investigating, Necros entered the room beside him and threw open the closet doors, revealing the small girl huddled up in the corner of the small space. She whimpered and cried loudly as another thunder crack echoed. "Calm down. Silly girl, thunder is just noise, it can't hurt you." He said gently, sitting down beside her and pulling her onto his lap. Ophi pushed herself up against Necros as he spoke.

"You know, I used to be scared of thunder." He told her truthfully.

"Nec'os was scared of thunder?" she asked, the eight year old unable to say his name properly when upset.

"Yes I was. My little sister used to comfort me…it was the only times she had to comfort me and not the other way around." He told the small child, wiping away her tears.

"You had a sister?" she mumbled, her eyes drooping.

"Hush child. Go to sleep." He said sweetly, watching as Ophi drifted off, sleeping on his chest, he could feel her tiny heartbeat and he too soon drifted off.

The Next Day…

Barti the Black Lotus walked into his brand new room. He'd been promoted to lieutenant of the night watchmen which entitled him to his own room. Preparing to change back into his PJ's, the man removed all his clothes and opened his closet door, only to find the master and his companion in there. Necros took one look at the man and whispered harshly, "Put some clothes on! If Ophi wakes up and see's you then I'll kill you!"

Barti was in a bind. He had to obey Necros but all his clothes were in the closet…using all his wit and intelligence, he decided to try and get his master to move with a single phrase;

"So when are you going to come out of the closet?"

Barti was never seen again.

**Next Chapter: Sad Farewell**

Korra makes her decision and the World will bear its consequences.

**Two chapters left in book 2! don't worry though, book 3 is on the way the day after!**

**More Ophi today. i thought Necros and Ophi were so cute together that i'd do a mini extra series on the two of them. these will take place in the four years between him meeting Ophi and her passing at the end of last chapter.**

**Tomorrow will be longer and will decided Necros' fate!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	68. Chapter 29: A Sad Farewell

******Only one more chapter to go for book 2! Book 3 begins the day after tomorrow!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers: Xmidnight-rose, Rikachan101, Jokermask18, TmntEmi and TheStoryWizard!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 29: Sad Farewell 

Being in the gate was an unusual feeling…Silver couldn't tell what was real and what was fake as she saw visions and memories fly past her. Maybe she had been here for centuries and had gone mad. Maybe she had only just arrived and this place really was as strange as she thought it was. The place was a white void, nothing but herself and a figure in the distance.

"Who is that?" Silver wondered aloud.

The figure was glowing ominously; it was male and seemed to be switching colours between white and black.

"Are you Will?" she asked. She got no answer.

Korra had made her choice back in the Mortal World.

"I will save her! I'll find another way to stop Necros." She said aloud, knowing the Soul within her could hear her.

"Necros is a corrupted spirit…unleashing him upon the world is could lead to cataclysmic disasters. How do you plan to deal with that? Silver in Spirit Form could not kill him, it is simply impossible and no prison beyond that gate can hold him." The Soul told her.

Korra bit her lip, "Will is still in him somewhere…I know he is. Is there no way I can save him? Return him to his true self?"

"Is the hatchling having trouble?" Korra blinked and found herself in the Temple of the Soul again. This time, the statue of herself was replaced by a large living dragon. Avatar Kaizero gave her the same cheeky dragon smile he always did when he teased her.

"Kaizero, you must know some way I can save Silver and turn Necros back to his true self!" Korra shouted, hoping she was right. Kaizero's grin disappeared.

"I don't know about that. Necros would be restored to his true self if you could somehow replace the soul gem within him with a real soul…but that's impossible. The only way to do it is to change the gem into a real soul."

"How do I do that?" Korra asked seriously. The Golden haired man appeared behind her and moved very close to her to whisper in her ear.

"A lot of energy…a piece of a real soul…and a feather." Korra gasped and went bright red; the soul had spoken slowly just to tease her.

"We don't have time to be stupid!" Korra yelled at him.

"Time stands still in here. You can spend what felt like years here and not miss a second outside." Kaizero told her.

"Fine then. I have a lot of energy from the spire I could use…what about the soul piece and the feather?" Korra asked.

The golden haired man transformed his right arm into a ball of light and held it in his left hand. "You can use this for the soul piece. The feather however is special. It is a feather from your Spirit Form. Not something to give lightly…" he grinned.

"You see little hatchling, a feather from your Spirit Form is literally a piece of your spirit. Giving it to a person for whatever reason is a very intimate act. It will create a powerful bond between you and the one you give it too." Kaizero warned.

Korra gulped and thought of Bolin, "What kind of bond?"

"It depends on how the person feels toward you. Friendship will create a bond that will make it feel like you have known the person for your entire life. Family will likely create a bond of extreme closeness and caring while love will make you and that person blindly in love with each other." Kaizero explained.

"Well…I guess it's a risk I'll have to take!" Korra declared, taking the ball of light from the golden haired man. "Give me the Spirit Form; I have a friend to rescue and a Necromancer to purify!"

Her Soul smiled slightly wider, "Very Well." He said simply. He placed his hands on Korra in the usual energybending positions. Korra felt an indescribable sense of warmth and happiness in her chest as the Soul disappeared from the temple, Korra's body began to change. Her dark brown hair became pure white and the bands holding it disappeared, making it fall down. The biggest change was the pair of bright white wings that had begun to sprout from her back, growing and growing until they were full size. Silver's wings were larger, each being twice as long her body when fully extended while Korra's were only as long as her own body, making them almost half the size. They still supported her perfectly though as she hovered slightly off the ground.

Without uttering a word, Korra waved her hand and opened a portal from the Temple of the Soul to the New Gate and passed through it.

Korra saw it differently than Silver had. Instead of a white void, Korra was in what looked like an ordinary part of the world. Grass covered the hills beneath her, clouds roamed the blue sky above her and the odd tree was scattered around the meadows. The only unusual things about the place was a huge black fire in the distance, a Crystal Spire in the opposite direction and what looked like ruins floating in the air. Korra made a mental note of the spire's location, guessing it was where Silver was before rushing off toward the flames.

Korra landed calmly on the grass in front of the raging inferno, feeling heat from it but not an uncomfortable amount. "Necros must be in here!" she said, her voice coming out as what sounded like hundreds of voices speaking together. With a deep breath, she walked into the flames. Her firebending, her Fire spirit's resistance to heat and her Spirit Form were all helping her survive the flames as she approached the centre. Sat there, hugging his knees to himself was Necros, his hair flashing between white and black, showing his inner war between Will and the madness.

Korra knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will? It's me, Korra. I'm going to help you now but you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

The man looked her in the eyes, one of his remained the red of Necros while the other was blue like his true self's. "I don't know what's happening. Where am I? Are you my Sister? Where is she! Where is Silver? Where is Ophi?" he asked desperately.

"Ophi has…passed on. She's at rest now. Silver is not far away, I'll help you and then we'll go see her together." Korra smiled sadly, feeling herself choke up a little over Ophi.

"NO, no, please! Sis hate's me, I killed people, I did a bad thing! She wants me gone." He muttered.

Korra sighed, knowing this was going nowhere. She gently pushed down on the man's shoulder, forcing him to lie on his back. Focusing, she gently pulled a feather from her wing and laid it on his chest, instinct telling her what to do. She allowed the piece of her soul and the gathered power of the Relay spire to spiral around her arm as she placed her hand over the feather and his heart. The energy and feather vanished and the man's odd colour flashes stopped, leaving his hair white and changing his one red eye to match his blue one. He suddenly rolled over and started retching, like he was going to vomit, Korra rubbed his back as he spat up several small red stones, the shards of his soul gem.

"Korra!" her soul's voice echoed urgently within her mind. "Without the Spire's power, we can't stay in this form for long! Rescue Silver and leave now!" he yelled.

"What about Will?" she asked, still watching the dazed man try to stand.

"Leave him! Without Silver, the gate will collapse and he'll be removed along with us."

Korra looked at Will one more time before rushing off; still wondering what kind of bond she had just made. Korra flew as fast as her new wings would let her, arriving at the tower and finding Silver meditating whilst mumbling on top of it. Without stopping to wake her, Korra opened a portal and threw Silver through it, just as her wings vanished. With Silver gone, the strange place began to disintegrate, sending Korra and Will back to the Mortal World.

**Avatar Extra: The Adventures of Necros and Ophi! Pt. 2: Hats**

When Ophi was not needed for any experiments, she passed the time by drawing while sitting on Necros' lap as he read reports behind his desk. When drawing bored her, she found other ways to entertain herself. One day, she drew on his face, giving him a pink moustache that made him look like a certain lieutenant. The Next, she decided to doodle on the report he was reading. He had been annoyed by that and had taken away her crayons until she apologised. Ophi tried many things to entertain herself when drawing grew boring. She'd draw on the walls which would infuriate the people who cleaned the office, especially since Necros would insist that the drawings be untouched. She'd also try playing tag by stealing Necros' files and reports, running around with them. In situations like that, Necros found chasing her until she wore herself out was easier than retrieving his files multiple times and it had the added bonus of having the child curling up on his couch to take a nap.

One day, Ophi had a new idea.

"You want me to where…what?" Necros raised an eyebrow.

"A hat! I heard someone say that a hat is important for something. Wear this one!" she said, handing him a beret, a hat that was popular among the people of the west coasts of the Earth Kingdom. It was simple and black, a small bobble on the top that Necros guessed was to grip it. Necros put the hat on his head and felt weird.

"Why do I suddenly feel like eating snails and running away?"

"Maybe that wasn't the right one…try this!" Ophi pulled of his beret and replaced it with a straw hat.

"Am I a farmer or some kind of pirate?" Necros asked, feeling silly.

"Nope! Not that one either. OOHH! This one is perfect!" she smiled, replacing the straw hat with a fez.

A fez.

Necros was wearing a hat mostly worn by circus animals. Joy.

But Ophi honestly liked it, so he wore it the whole day. Any Black Lotus who saw him had a hard time containing their laughter until one ridiculously brave soldier openly grinned and said, "Why are you wearing that Master? It looks ridiculous!" he smiled.

Ophi looked saddened by the comment and looked at her feet, "I thought Fezzes were cool…"

Necros glared at the Soldier who nervously knelt and patted the girl on the head. "I was only joking, Fezzes are cool!"

"Yes, they are. In fact, I want you to circulate a new order. All personnel must wear Fezzes at all times for the remainder of the week." Necros grinned evilly. The soldier pulled a miserable expression, cursing his big mouth.

And so for the remainder of that week, everyone wore a fez, including Necros and Ophi who still maintained that they were cool.

**Next Chapter: Family**

The War is done, Korra's decision is made. The world stands on the edge of change. How will Silver react to the news?

**Not my longest Chapter but my book 3 ones are longer.**

**The extra was a lot of fun to write! A free internet cookie to who ever can get all three references!**

**Tomorrow is a wind down from everything that happens and...Tomorrow is our first time seeing Will outside of a memory!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	69. Chapter 30: Family

******So here we are! final chapter of Book 2 and tomorrow brings book 3!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Xmidnight-rose, Rikachan101, TmntEmi, Mangyekomasta510, Jokermask18, Legionary Prime and TheStoryWizard!**

**I recommend checking out Jokermask and TheStoryWizard's LoK stories, they're pretty awesome!**

**I do not own Avatar! **

**The First Avatar**

Book 2: Heart

Chapter 30: Family 

Silver awoke to find herself in her bed back on Air Temple Island. She struggled to remember what had happened. She was fighting Necros…then she opened the special gate she had made to imprison him and then she had sealed herself and him within it forever.

So why was she here?

Silver tried to sit up, finding her body sore and aching, only to discover Korra. Korra had been sitting in a chair beside her but had fallen asleep at some point, now using Silver's legs as a pillow.

"She's been by your side for the last two days." A voice from the corner of the room said.

Noatak was sitting in the windowsill looking out across the sea. "She was pretty worried. You and Korra suddenly fell out of the sky and into the ocean. Tahno and I had to rescue you both before you drowned." He told her, stepping back onto the floor and giving his future wife a gentle kiss. Before Silver could say a word, Korra began to stir and wake up, yawning loudly and stretching. She blinked and turned to Silver, her eyes immediately opening wide.

"Morning Korrahhh!" Silver was suddenly pulled into the tightest hug of her life, thanking her lucky star that she was immortal and wasn't going to die from her student's death grip.

Korra pulled away and looked at her sternly, Silver pulling a sheepish smile.

"You scared the heck out of me! What possessed you to do that! The whole point of Team Avatar is to help each other out when we're having trouble!" Korra scolded.

"I had to do something. Necros was my sin, my mistake. It was my duty to stop him. By the way…what happened to him?" Silver asked.

Korra looked nervous, "Well…I wanted to get you out of the gate so I opened it and got you out. The gate kinda blew up after that and Necros came out as well."

Silver's expression was blank; she was trying to process what had just been said…

"WWHHAATT!"

"Wait, Silver, let me explain!" Korra said, trying to calm her now really peeved teacher.

"I spent literally years preparing that gate as a last resort. And you! You just bust it down after ten minutes!" Silver was on her feet now and slowly walking toward Korra with a dark look.

"Uhh…Noatak! Wanna help me out here?" Korra said, looking at him pleadingly.

The former Equalist thought to himself, "Well we are friends now…but it would be more fun to see what happens and I owe Korra for throwing me out a window back in the Avatar State…" Noatak finished his thoughts and shook his head at Korra, smirking evilly.

Korra pulled a surprised face before turning and fleeing, "NOATAK YOU JERK!" she screamed as she ran, Silver hot on her tail. Korra barely made it to the Dining Room before she was suddenly tackled to the floor by her peeved teacher. The members of Team Avatar were all in there for breakfast and they turned to watch the exchange, all smiling slightly. Clearly Silver didn't know what had happened yet!

"You are Toast! You won't be able to sit for a month when I'm done with you!" Silver said, hauling the wriggling Korra over her shoulder.

"Now now, Big Brother doesn't want to see his little sisters fighting." A kind voice came from the corner of the room. A white haired, blue eyed male sat there with a bowl of rice in his hand.

"You…you're, you're my-" Silver stuttered, her arms went limp and Korra was able to roll off of her shoulder.

"Older Twin Brother? Yep that's me." Will said with a kind smile. Korra had learned when he regained consciousness that Will had adopted a Sibling Bond with her after her determination to save Silver. Korra had been the first person Will had ever known to care as much about Silver as he did.

"Brother…" Silver mumbled, tearing up. She broke out into full on sobs as she pounced on her brother. Will teared up too, returning the hug as Silver pushed herself as close as possible to him. Team Avatar looked on happily, including quite a few faces that Silver was unfamiliar with.

Beside Iroh was a middle-aged woman with black hair, amber eyes and the Fire Nation crown nestled in her top knot. This was Iroh's mother, Fire Lord Ursa, named in honour of her Grandmother. Sitting between Mako and Bolin were their parents, their mother, Yuri, had hazel nut hair and leaf green eyes, and she was slender and beautiful with a kind face. Their Father, Azin, was a well-muscled man with amber eyes and black/dark brown hair, he had a stern expression but he was actually rather friendly. Katara, Zuko, Korra's parents, Hiroshi Sato, Tahno's father and the last 5 Avatars before Korra were also present, along with Kya.

Korra and the group informed Silver of everything that had happened. When Will returned and awoke, he immediately dispelled the Thralls, with the exception of the Avatars and the Fire Ferret's parents. They had all returned to Air Temple Island, including their parent's to await Silver's awakening. At first they were all apprehensive of Will but Silver wasn't surprised he had won them over; he was just a natural nice guy.

After explaining how Will had been purified, Silver hugged Korra tightly and planted a big wet kiss on her cheek, "Thank you so much Korra! You've given me back my fiancé and my Brother. I am in your debt." Silver said.

"No you're not. I did those things because it was the right thing to do. You helped teach me that."

"What? Don't I get any credit?" Korra and the group twirled round to face a previously empty corner, now occupied by the Golden haired man. "Without me, you would never have been able to get in the gate and save her. Plus I gave up my arm for you to purify the nutty necromancer!"

"Soul! How can you exist out here? Aren't you supposed to be inside me?" Korra asked sceptically.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who is this guy Korra?" Tonraq asked his daughter, his arms crossed.

"The physical manifestation of the Avatar Soul. You are the over-protective father of my current partner, am I right?" the soul responded with a smirk. Tonraq looked ready to bust a gut but his wife put her hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"As for how I can exist out here…well I'm not really physical per say, you can't touch me since I'm more like a spirit than a person. I'm getting used to wandering on my own." He continued.

Korra and Silver blinked. "Why are you doing that?" Silver asked, being used to the soul's antics.

"Korra is not yet ready for the Spirit Form. I am going on a little trip, making sure she can't try and force herself into it. I will return when she is ready." He said.

"But how will I survive without my soul!" Korra asked.

"Well I'll still technically be within you, but my consciousness will wander on its own. You'll live, but you won't be able to speak with me, you can still summon me if you really need to. That brings me to my second reason for appearing before you." He walked up to Korra and placed his hand on the top of her head, like he was going to pet her. Korra's eyes suddenly glowed before fading back to normal.

"I have unlocked your Thought Chakra. You will now be able to control the Avatar State and use it when you please. But be warned…" he leaned in very close to her, making her blush. "You may have escaped getting your tail tanned by Silver, but if I find out you've used it for something foolish…I will make you regret it, understand?"

"Yes Sir!" Korra said. Almost everyone in the room was tense as the golden haired man's grin disappeared during his threat. It returned as quickly as it had vanished and the man walked out of the room with only a backward wave as a farewell.

"Your soul is scary…" Bolin piped up. The room was filled with nods and mumbled agreeing.

Korra sighed with relief as the atmosphere returned to normal. She turned to Silver and asked to speak with her outside. The two of them went to the mediation area where Pathik was performing some unusual yoga.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Silver asked as the Guru joined them.

"It's about Will." Korra said.

Pathik stroked his beard in thought, "It seems he has lost several chunks of his memory. He only seems to remember his life before Necros and a few things after like his crazy plans and his fights with you and Korra. He doesn't remember training Korra, branding you or more importantly, he has no memory of Ophi at all."

"So that's why you haven't mentioned her! What did you do with her body? we should give her a proper funeral." Silver said.

Korra sighed, "We made a memorial marker on the cliff. Her body vanished when no one was looking. Kirin says it was because of her partial Spirit body, when she died, her body slowly disappeared like a spirits would."

"I'm glad we could at least have some marker for her. She was brave and loyal to the end." Silver smiled sadly. The three of them turned and went back in with the agreement not to tell Will about Ophi, to save him the pain. It was also agreed that the deceased spirits on the island would stick around for a week.

And what a week it was! Tonraq and Bolin would often have uneasy conversations, most of which revolved around Bolin's intentions toward Korra. Senna and Korra spent a lot of time talking about the idea of Korra becoming a domestic housewife. Korra rejected the idea. Silver and Will became inseparable and Will quickly got used to everyone. Ursa, Pema and Lin would have hushed conversations while Tenzin and his siblings watched his kids. Azin and Yuri instantly liked Korra and Asami as their son's girlfriends and loved telling them stories about the boys when they were young. Tahno and his father spoke in person for the first time in months and the Avatars all shared stories of their lives and discussed how none of them had met the odd soul man before, they decided to dub him Tamashi, meaning Soul in Silver's civilisation.

As the week came to an end, both the Avatars and Mako and Bolin's parents had to leave. Azin patted his boy's on the back, and told them he was proud even as their mother told Korra and Asami to "Continue our Family line!" Aang promised to remain in contact with Korra and Will (who retained his Necros/Avatar powers) promised to return any of them to life whenever they wanted, on the promise it was only for one week every two months.

In the end, the Republic City Spire was the only one left standing, like a monument to the dark times. The council even had statues of Korra and Silver cut from the crystal of the other spires and placed on Aang Memorial Island (they were only a fraction of the size and stood by Aang's feet, forming the beginning of what would eventually become a ring of Avatar Statues, each from Korra's new cycle.

But that was a long way off.

Korra finally pulled the small black band off of her finger and buried in beneath Ophi's marker. "This should have been yours. I hope you are happy." She said before getting up and waking away. The Necromancer Wars were behind her, but the War of Orion had not yet begun.

Elsewhere…

"We recovered it. They never even noticed."

"Good. Project Hydra can commence construction immediately."

"What of Korra and Silver? Will is with them now as well."

"Forget them! We will restore the Black Lotus; we will cure Necros and return him to normal!"

The two shadowy figures looked down at the body of the young girl with jet black hair, lying dead on the stone slab. They smirked.

**Avatar Extra: The Adventures of Necros and Ophi! Pt. 3: Tea Party**

After the Fez Fiasco, Necros had tried his best not to expose Ophi to any new headwear or fashion which meant, once again, Ophi slipped back into boredom. Not a patch of reachable wall in Necros' office was left untouched and many out of reach places were too since Ophi would often hijack a Black Lotus soldier that had come to deliver something and use them as a step ladder. Since Necros didn't object, the soldiers couldn't so the grudgingly dealt with it. One day, Necros had to tell Ophi to stop because his cleaner had said some colourful words to him that left him wondering what half of them meant. So, he tried to show her other things that girls her age supposedly liked, including Tea parties.

Ophi wrangled up several women, Necros and a very odd man for the little tea party. Necros was not thrilled that the head wear they were all made to have were fezzes again but her could deal with it. He had more trouble dealing with the odd man who sat opposite Necros at the tiny table and had clearly missed the fact that his master's eyes were ABOVE his waist…

"Stop staring like that, it's perverse." Necros quietly scolded so as not to alert Ophi.

"I can't help it…I'm just funny like that." The man responded, fluttering his eye lashes at him.

Necros looked angry now… "Say that again and I will light you on fire." He threatened.

"I'm already in fire." The man answered winking. Before Necros could make good on his threat, Ophi overheard.

"Wah! Funny man is on fire! I'll help!" she cried as she emptied the Tea Pot on the man's head. Now, Necros wasn't the kind to do something with as little effort as possible, he did everything to the fullest. This included foregoing the traditional empty teapot or one filled with water that was most often used in these children's games but instead one that was filled with Hot Tea. Scolding Hot Tea.

The man squealed and screamed, as he rolled on the floor, earning laughs from the women and Necros while Ophi wasn't sure whether to laugh or try and help.

Overall, Necros and Ophi agreed that the Tea Party was a success.

**Book 3: Spirit**

The Black Lotus have fallen and the world is slowly returning to normal. Not all are pleased with this development. Will Korra be able to handle her training, the Pro-Bending World Championships and this new foe?

**The Next Book Starts tomorrow! I tell ya, it's harder than i thought it would be to write Pro-bending matches!**

**So Will is a part of the Team now and has lost most of his memories as Necros, i wonder what that will do to the plot of Book 3 :D**

**Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, Faved and or alerted this book and it's predecessor!**

**Please Review!**


	70. Book 3: Chapter 1: Lamb and the Avatar

******BOOK 3 HAS BEGUN!**

**A quick word about this book. I had originally planned only three books, the Equalists, The Necromancer and the final chapter but i then opened a Cover Contest which the Awesome Rikachan101 won. The first prize for the contest was you got to choose a plot to a third book, which is right here! All Original Characters and Plot added in this book are joint owned by myself and Rikachan101, since we created it all together.**

**Special thanks to TmntEmi, Xmidnight-rose, Jokermask18, Rikachan101 and TheStoryWizard!**

**Also check out Jokermask and TheStoryWizard's stories!**

**I do not own Avatar **

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 1: Lamb and the Avatar

Korra awoke in a sullen mood yet again. For the entire month that had passed since the end of the Thrall Invasion, Korra's dreams had been haunted by the memory of watching Ophi die…it was always so vivid…

"_Miss Korra?" she said weakly._

"_It's okay Ophi! I'm going to make you better again! Grr, why isn't it working!" Korra growled as her healing water did nothing to heal the wound. Kirin appeared beside her in his diminished form._

"_She has been made into a false Anima Aes. She cannot be saved by normal means…she must return to her realm." He said._

"_That's great! Ophi, just return to your little pocket world and you'll be fine!" Korra said with a big grin._

_Ophi looked at her with confuse eyes, "why…"_

"_So you'll get better!" Korra answered._

"_No…I mean why are you doing this…we have never spoken before, why are you trying so hard to save me…I am your enemy." She whimpered and coughed, splattering a few drops of blood on Korra's face. Not that she cared; she was already soaked in her blood._

"_I'm not your enemy Ophi! You were used by Necros, it wasn't your fault!"_

"_Please…don't speak badly of mister Necros…he was always nice to me. Even in the experiments, with the needles and stinging and burning, he would hold my hand and tell me I was a good girl. My mama loved him and sold me to him but the jokes on her! He likes me best…I am happy to have helped him…thank you…Miss Korra…thank you for caring, but I'm happy…to die now…" Ophi's eyes slowly closed and she let out one last deep sigh, dying with a small smile on her lips._

Korra grimaced as the words replayed in her head…if only she had purified Will sooner then she could have saved Ophi… Deciding that being miserable would just ruin the other's day; Korra readied herself for the day.

A lot had changed in the last month. Korra's parents and Tahno's father Taun had been invited to stay on the island, Fire Lord Ursa had returned with her father to the Fire Nation while Katara had decided to remain on Air Temple Island. Kya and Will also officially joined Team Avatar, with Will becoming the 3rd member of Team Silver with his sister and her fiancé while Kya became the 5th member of Team Tenzin with her two brothers, Lin and Iroh. Mako and Asami had become even closer in the month gap and ultimately, Mako popped the question, asking Asami to become his wife. She happily accepted and their wedding would be in a year's time by which point both of them would be 19. Silver and Noatak had decided to wait until after Korra was an Immortal before getting married themselves. Zaia and Tahno had become closer also; though she never joined Team Avatar (she hated real fighting) she did however move onto the island. Pathik had left on another journey, promising to return when Korra was ready for the final step. They had all gotten over Ophi's passing, except Korra.

And Will.

He had no memory of Ophi and yet he was drawn to her Memorial Marker. He would spend hours sitting in front of it with a sad look on his face, it was like he could feel it in his soul that this person had been important to him, yet he couldn't remember why.

Korra sighed as she put her hair into its usual style and walked out of the door. Today was another day of Airbending training and Korra would be lying if she said she enjoyed it.

"I say you blow training off today and go fight some bad guys with Lin!" Kaizero said, his voice echoing in Korra's mind.

"No! Airbending is crucial to the completion of her Avatar Training! She can kick butt later." Aang retorted.

True to their promise, the past Avatars had kept in contact with Korra, disturbing her at all hours with "Helpful" advice to guide her. This usually boiled down to Kaizero and Aang arguing over what she should do, like the cartoonish spirits that sat on the shoulders of the heroes in Jinora's story books. Jinora had grown very close to Korra the last few weeks, keeping her company and helping her with her air training, she even taught Korra, the Air scooter which was something Tenzin wanted to leave out. Korra walked down the hall of the Girl's wing and knocked on Asami's door, getting no answer, she walked back the other way to Silver's room which was also empty.

"Since when am I the last one up?" Korra wondered aloud before heading to the Dining room. True enough, the place was packed with people. Tenzin had expanded the room by combining it with the one next door, allowing the room to fit the massive number or people. With the five members of Team Korra, five more for Team Tenzin, three more for Team Silver, Zaia, Taun, Hiroshi, Senna, Tonraq, Katara, Pema and the three young airbenders, the room was still way too crowded, 23 people! Good thing Naga didn't eat indoors…

Korra squeezed herself between Will and her mother, failing to notice the grins on everyone's faces as they said good morning. When she finally did notice everyone grinning at her, she looked around with confusion. Mako was waving a letter and both Tahno and Zaia gripped similar papers.

"We have something exciting happening." Mako teased, unable to contain his excited smile.

"What is it? Why are you all so cheery this morning?" she asked, smiling herself. They were contagious!

Mako made an "Ahem" and began to read the letter aloud:

"To Avatar Korra and the Air Temple Fire Ferrets.

You are hereby invited to participate in the Pro-Bending World Championships as one of eight elite teams, competing for the esteemed title of Pro-Bending Champion of the World.

This Position was reserved for you after your incredible performance in the United Republic National Tournament, earning a superb second place. As is tradition, the top two teams from each nation will be participating.

The Opening Ceremony will take place in the Ba Sing Se Pro-Bending Association Headquarters in three days time. As the Avatar is on your team, we will be sending a personal luxury airship for you and your teammates, however we must stress that Avatar Korra only use Waterbending and no other elements or Avatar powers, we will also be unable to show any form of favouritism when it comes to training facilities, living facilities or Matches.

We look forward to seeing you!

Signed: Lee Zhan, President of the Pro-Bending Association."

Korra looked at Mako dumbfounded, turning to Bolin who smiled wider and winked.

"We-we have a shot at becoming the Pro-bending world champs! No way! Did you guys get invited too!" she asked Tahno and Zaia. They both grinned.

"The White Falls Wolf Bats are the United Republic Champs and the Cinnabar City Dragoons are the Fire Nation Champs, of course we were invited!" Tahno said.

"We are all going out to celebrate tonight, after your training of course." Silver smiled, knowing Korra would not be pleased, "and we will have to continue it while we're at these matches as well, it's too important to leave."

Korra pulled a pouting face but accepted it. She didn't know why but Airbending, while possible now, still felt wrong. Before meeting Silver, she could bend the other three elements naturally and when she became a spirit, she felt the elements become more powerful, almost like they had a will of their own and they were willing obeying Korra however Air still seemed to "Rebel" against her, moving unnaturally and with much less control.

After about three hours of training with Air, Korra grew tired and moved on to practicing her other elements instead. She had become a remarkably skilled Bodybender (a term Will invented for the use of the dark elements in healing), able to dissolve blood clots, set broken bones, nullify pain and even reanimate a body (Silver and Will whipped up some Body dummies for her to practice on). The others had improved greatly as well; Mako had mastered Lightningbending and Bolin mastered Metalbending, Tahno practiced curative bloodbending and was getting good and Asami's energybending had become brilliant as well. They had all gotten to the point where they could summon their Anima Aes in their true, undiminished forms!

That night, the group all got themselves ready to have dinner at a high end restaurant that Hiroshi knew. They all wore formal clothes from their nations with Silver and Will posing as Air Acolytes

Dinner went great for them; they ate as much as they could and sat laughing at their table. That was also when Team Avatar learned an incredibly important detail…

Will and Silver were hilarious when tipsy!

The two of them pulled bending jokes all over the restaurant, igniting waitresses' pens, exploding candles, waterbending drinks over, earthbending peoples chairs up and down and generally being a nuisance. Lin and Tenzin tried to scold them but they ended up having their own chairs messed with by Bolin and Korra, both giggling like children, them too also a bit tipsy…

By the time Pema (the only adult anyone listened to) had decided that the evening had gone on long enough, most of the group were happily drunk and grinning like idiots. Jinora was carrying Meelo while a tired Ikki rubbed her eyes and held her older sisters hand. Everyone began heading to the Bathroom and Korra went outside to wait and get some fresh air.

As Korra smiled and leaned against the wall of the building, a happy grin and drunken blush on her cheeks, she heard a quiet voice down the alley way beside her. Feeling curious, she peeked her head around the corner to see what was happening and almost felt her heart stop.

In the alleyway was a teenage girl, probably only a little younger than Korra. She was pushed up against a wall by two hooded thugs, one quite tall and the other average. Korra tried to listen to what they were saying.

"You have gotten in our way for the last time!" the shorter thug said.

"Yeah! You gotta pay now!" the large one added, Korra could tell he was dim-witted.

The girl was clearly terrified. "Please…I didn't mean to get involved…I haven't caused any trouble! I just overheard! I didn't mean it!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Yeah, does he look like we care?"

"P-please don't hurt me!"

The shorter one leaned in closer, "Oh, I think we are well past that my dear. Such a shame too, you are quite the looker…"

"Yeah, you're pretty! Shame we gonna kill ya."

Korra had heard enough. With a flourish from her hand and a skilful spin, she sent a wave of fire at the men, knocking them both back a few steps.

"I think it's time you two left." She demanded, looking between them both.

"You shouldn't have gotten in our way! Now we have to kill two women! There's no sport in fighting females!" the shorter one grumbled. With a hard smack, he hit the trapped girl in the face and knocked her out. Korra's eyes became wild when she saw that.

"Prepare yourselves, Criminal scum" she said angrily as she ignited her hands.

"You're about to get hurt."

**Avatar Extra: Trivia! Book 1 Edition**

The Toph's legacy arc was written to help span the gap between the release of the episodes: When Extremes Meet and Out of the Past.

The original pairing was going to be Silvorra but I changed it to a vote.

Aang's Legacy was originally going to be a room beneath Air Temple Island and have a special glider staff for Korra but was changed as I thought it was boring.

The Battle Royale matches were decided by drawing cards.

Will and Silver were original characters that I made for an original story.

Will was going to be the first Avatar but I changed him for Silver.

An early concept for Silver's past has Will as an evil and cruel person that was changed later on.

Ophi was created after book 3 was planned. She was written in later, she would have been in book 1 but there were no logical places to put her.

A few people have joked about Will's name actually being Gold before I revealed it.

The first ever Avatar extra was inspired by a review that talked about the names of Silver and Will so I wrote a piece on how the old naming system worked.

This story was only going to be 30 chapters but people liked it so I kept going.

Silver was going to be an extremely flirtatious character but I rewrote her a little. She was so bad it felt like writing a lemon.

If Amon's original identity turned out bad, then I'd have made him Necros in disguise.

**Next Chapter: Aries**

Korra battles the strange attackers and discovers the identity of the girl and why the men were after her.

**So, it was very late when i wrote this extra so i decided on a Trivia! segment. tomorrow will be Book 2 Trivia and then i'll go back to the other Extras. Which Extra has been your favourite so far?**

**Believe it or not but this is one of the shorter chapters of this book! i hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	71. Chapter 2: Aries

******Chapter 2 up and running!**

**Major thanks to Rikachan101 for the help**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Xmidnight-rose, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard and LadyIfe!**

**Also Checkout Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard's LoK fics!**

**I do not own Avatar **

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 2: Aries

Korra carefully examined the stances of her enemies. The shorter one seemed to be gripping an object hidden within his cloak while the large one took an earthbending stance. The Shorter thug pulled out the object, revealing a long bow and a quiver of arrows behind his leg. He rapidly fired three arrows and that Korra easily incinerated, countering with a blue fireball aimed at the archer's chest. A stone wall rose to block it as the Earthbender Thug hammered his feet down on the ground rapidly, causing a small tremor beneath them which sent both Korra and the Archer tumbling to the ground. Once the tremors stop the archer quickly got on his feet and pinned Korra to the floor with arrows that caught her clothing. He slowly prepared another shot and aimed it at the girls head.

"Goodbye fool" he said, releasing the string and letting the arrow fly at the helpless Avatar.

All of a sudden, the arrow exploded, mere inches from Korra's face. She had used her Dragon's Eye to destroy the attack and used the same move to free herself from the pinning arrows. Flipping on to her feet, Korra raised the earth around her and coated herself in crude Stone Armour before launching herself at the two thugs. The earthbender thug bent the stone away from her head and pulled his fist back to punch her. He suddenly stopped and began convulsing in an odd manner.

Korra spun around and saw someone she wasn't quite expecting. Will was looking at the Thugs with a ferocious glare, as if he wanted to kill them with that alone. Both of them twisted around in pain, their bodies aching from the bloodbending grip they were held under as Will still fumed.

"What exactly where you planning to do to Korra?" he asked darkly. Neither man would give him an answer nor would they even look directly at him.

"Do I know you two?" Will asked; his voice a little more natural now. He could swear he felt some familiar presences around him.

As quickly as it had started, the blood grip broke as Will lost concentration. Both thugs suddenly fled without a second glance, leaving their would-be Victim unconscious and slumped against the alley way wall.

Team Avatar quickly arrived, hearing the commotion.

"Are you two alright?" Silver asked worriedly. Both Korra and Will nodded as Tenzin approached the unconscious teen.

"Who is this?" he asked, kneeling down to examine her more closely.

"I don't know" Korra answered, "I just found her being harassed. They knocked her out when we started fighting. I think she saw or heard something about their crimes so they were trying to silence her."

"Typical Triad scum. Never seen one of those people using a bow and arrow though. Maybe he was non-bender?" Lin mused, examining a broken arrow. "Either way, I'll alert Saikhan and make sure he knows what's happened. Let's get her to the hospital."

"No…I want to take her back to the Island. I want to know who she is." Korra said.

The others looked amongst themselves, curiously wondering why Korra would care so much about someone she'd never met. Korra ignored the mumblings and questioning looks as she knelt down beside Tenzin to look at the girl.

The girl had the usual pale complexion of Republic City Residents but her hair was quite extravagant. It was shoulder length and un-styled but it was red! Korra had never seen someone with red hair before and even more oddly, she had golden blonde parts as well with random locks of it being like the yellow part to a flame. Korra gently lifted the girl's chin up to examine her face; it was a pretty face, youthful and unblemished with the exception of the bright red hand mark that stood out against her pale skin. Korra looked down to examine her body for injuries and noted her odd clothing. She wore a dark red tank top that reached down to just above her stomach, revealing her slender abdomen. She had red baggy pants had a red fire pattern skirt.

"Her clothes kinda look like Suki's when we stayed on Ember Island…" Aang's voice echoed, also showing her a picture of comparison in her mind.

"Let's get her to the island; I'll check her for injuries when we get there." Korra said, ignoring Aang and hoisting the unconscious girl onto her shoulder and walked out of the alley.

The next morning, the girl finally came around again, Korra having stayed to watch over her. For some odd reason, Korra felt compelled to help this girl.

"Where-Where am I?" she asked, a quiver in her voice.

"We are on Air Temple Island just outside of Republic City. My name is Korra and I brought you here after driving off those thugs. Can you tell me your name?" Korra responded kindly.

The red head looked around the room, still in a daze before turning to Korra. "Aries…my name is Aries." She said.

"Nice to meet you Aries. If you're feeling better, we want to interview you over what happened last night. My friend Lin will be asking some questions, okay?"

"That's fine" Aries mumbled as she got out of the bed and followed Korra to the dining room. Lin, Tenzin, Noatak, Will and Silver sat in a line on the other side of the table, the other members were absent so Korra and Aries could sit down without being crushed between anyone.

Lin introduced herself and the other four, then began her questioning.

"So Aries, first I need to know how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." She answered sheepishly.

"Where are your parents? Who is taking care of you?"

"No one. My parents are dead and I live alone."

"And where do you live?"

"Where ever there's a roof that won't fall on me and where ever I won't be kicked out." Aries responded.

Korra looked at her sympathetically, so this poor girl lived on the streets…she was an easy target for criminals.

"Are you a bender of any kind?" Lin asked, more out of curiosity that relevance.

Aries smiled a bit, and opened her hand to reveal a small flickering flame. "I'm a firebender!" she said cheerfully.

"Impressive. Now to the meat of the matter…" Lin leaned forward a little. "Why are those people hunting you?"

Aries looked afraid but she swallowed hard and spoke anyway. "Since I live on the streets, I spent a lot of time in the Under City. I had trouble with other vagrants stealing my stuff so I tried to hide it in a place where nobody goes. As it turns out I had stumbled across a Triad Meeting ground. One night when sleeping in my bedroll, I awoke during a meeting and they called me a spy. They've been hunting me ever since."

"Do you remember anything that you overheard?" Korra asked softly.

"No…I barely heard it. They just assumed and wouldn't listen to me." Aries answered. Korra patted her on the back, looking her in the eye for the first time since they'd met. Aries blushed a little, seeming shy while Korra was quite taken aback by the Golden Amber eyes that shone back at her. This girl seemed younger than sixteen…she was about three inches shorter than Korra and her chest was a size smaller as well. Korra thought Aries looked a little like she had when she was fifteen. Korra felt an odd sense of familiarity with this girl, she reminded her of someone but she couldn't think who…either way, she was overtaken with a desire to protect this person, even though they had just met.

"Well, we can't have you going back on the streets. Tenzin, can she stay here?" Silver asked, knowing what Korra intended. Tenzin thought for a moment then sighed.

"I see no reason why not. You may stay here as long as you need Miss Aries, though I do expect you to help out around the island" the councilman said, smiling slightly. Aries' face brightened up and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much sir!" she said, bowing her head. Korra smiled and stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you around the island. Silver and I have training soon so maybe you'd like to join in? Iroh and Mako are pretty awesome firebenders so they'll be able to show you all sorts of awesome stuff! You'll meet them and the others at lunch. Now let's go!" the young Avatar said, grabbing Aries hand and running out the door.

Silver chuckled and stood up, following after them, turning back at the door. "Are you coming Will?" she asked with a smile. Her brother had kept a quiet eye on their newest resident for the entire interview, an expression of confusion on his face. He had felt a similar sense of familiarity as Korra had toward this mysterious new girl.

"Will?" Silver repeated.

"Oh! Um, I'm going to be a while okay? I need to meditate for a while." Will smiled.

Silver blinked then shrugged and left the room, following after her student. Will waited until the others left before returning to his room. He sat on the floor and entered a meditative position. He cleared his mind and was suddenly engulfed in a vision.

_The Strange Lab glowed green from the florescent crystals that were mounted to the walls. The man with the Red eyes looked down on the table and examined the stone tablet, it bore thirteen odd symbols. Two symbols glowed, one was a U-shaped symbol with a curved line through it and the other was a V symbol with the two tips curved outward._

"_The 121 subjects have received the first round of treatments. Subject Ophiuchus has responded well and she is remaining in good condition. 27 of the other subject candidates are already deceased and 4 more are in critical condition." A Black Lotus agent told the man._

"_Ophi remains healthy…good. I hope she was not too upset that I wasn't able to be there…"the Red eyed man responded. Will was shocked to hear that the man's voice was the same as his own…but why? His face was concealed behind the hood so Will could not identify the Red-eyed man but the voice disturbed him…as did the name Ophi…he remembered it from that memorial marker._

"_Why care for that child? She is simply a tool for the use of the Lotus. I do not believe you should-" the Agent was cut off by the Red-eyed man, whom knocked him across the room with a single swipe._

"_Do not question me. I will treat Ophi as I choose, not how you dictate! Remember that."_

"_Of course…Lord Necros."_

As Will heard the name, his eyes snapped open and he began to hyperventilate.

"What is…happening…to me!" he cried as he fell to the floor. Within minutes, Will fell unconscious.

**Avatar Extra: Trivia! Book 2 Edition**

The original plot for this book was that Korra was murdered in the avatar state and her friends had to travel through the various warped parts of the spirit world, trying to gather her scattered soul

Necros was originally going to be a demon before I decided to make him Will.

Silver's parents were briefly going to be even worse than they are but they became TOO evil.

I toyed with the idea of Silver fighting her resurrected father.

The resurrected warriors bare a resemblance to a Naruto arc, though it is not based on or inspired by it.

Embera has a twin brother of the water element named Suigetsu. He'll turn up later.

Each Anima Aes has a signature move they can use. No one has used it yet.

Ophi's death was meant to cause Necros to turn into an inhuman monster but I scrapped the idea.

Korra enters the Spirit Form for the first time in book 2. A Spirit forms wing size is proportional to the Avatar's strength.

Kaizero the Dragon is the only Dragon Avatar. He is not however the only non-human one.

Jubei's predictions from his myth have mostly come true:

"First, a people bearing swords of magic glass will grasp the world" This refers to Silver's people, the Crystalmancers conquering the world.

"Second, a girl of your blood will destroy the people and become a "Jinubi" a protector of spirits." Jinubi is the ancient word for Avatar. It refers to Silver and her becoming the Avatar and crushing the tyrannical empire. Silver is related to the Fox Friend.

"Third, the First Jinubi will seal away the shadowed sins." Refers to Silver locking away the Black Spirits.

"Fourth, the First Jinubi will create the Black Sin and give birth to the Immortal soul." Silver creating Necros and the Avatar cycle.

"Fifth, fire will engulf the world in war and all but one breath will be smothered." This one is the Hundred Year War with the Fire Nation and the Air Genocide. The last breath was Aang

"Sixth, the Last Jinubi will be born from the last breath and the immortal soul." Korra being born after Aang's death.

"Seventh, the mask of blood will shatter." The defeat of Amon, the masked bloodbender

"Eighth, the Black Sin will disappear." Necros' defeat.

**Next Chapter: The Pro-Bending Banquet**

Aries is settling in on the island and the Pro-bending world tournament begins.

**Well that's that.**

**Hope you liked the Trivia!**

**So, i have officially introduced one of the two main characters for Book 3 and the other one will be around soon.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	72. Chapter 3: The ProBending Banquet

******Book 3 ch3/30**

**Special thanks to Reviewers: Xmidnight-rose, Mangyekomasta510, Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this book**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 3: The Pro-Bending Banquet

Will had been discovered the later that day on his bedroom floor. He hadn't eaten since the meal the night before so Silver assumed it was hunger. Avatars did use a large amount of energy when meditating, especially on an empty stomach. So he had been hoisted to lunch by Korra and Silver and then woken up. They may have been wrong about what caused him to faint but they were right that he was hungry!

Will scarfed down as much food as possible while the others looked on in amazement. Korra was in a better mood than usual as even though her airbending training had been gruelling and frustrating, Aries had brightened her mood. The girl was so innocent and naïve, looking around the island like a new kitten, even the Air kids liked her as she eagerly played with them while Korra and Silver trained.

"So…who's going to be going to Ba Sing Se for the tournament? The airship will arrive the day after tomorrow." Lin asked.

"Well we'll be sharing the ship with Tahno and his teammates as well as Zaia but we weren't given a limit to the number of guests." Mako answered.

"Why don't we all go?" Katara asked, "It will be nice to do something fun outside the city for once!"

Everyone silently agreed. They had only left the city in the last few months to deal with the Black lotus invasion. With Necros gone, the thralls destroyed and most of the Lotus captured, Korra and the others hadn't left again or had much in the way of a vacation.

"Will and I will be able to fly there and I'll let you use Chronos as a mount as well. We don't want the ship to be too crowded!" Silver said with a smile.

Will nodded and smiled before returning to his food binge. "I think Katara, the children and Aries should take the luxury ship while the rest use some of Hiroshi's airships for us. We'll need to send a wire to let them know that they should be expecting more of us." Noatak said.

Aries looked up with surprise, "I'm coming too? I thought I was supposed to stay here as a helper." She said with an expression of confusion.

"We didn't let you stay just to be a servant! We are protecting you and you are safest with us." Korra told her, patting her on the back (a little too hard).

Aries smiled brightly and kept smiling all day. Team Korra trained under the watchful eye of Team Silver and Team Tenzin while Aries played with the Airbender kids. Korra's parents chatted to Katara, Hiroshi and Taun, all sharing stories of their kids that would make their faces burn with embarrassment if they knew. Only one thing was different…Will kept an eye on Aries. His vision had not left him and he was afraid of what they meant, he knew Aries was somehow involved but he did not know how.

The next day went much the same with Korra's training going on at an annoyingly slow pace. She just couldn't grasp the basics! She could airbend but it was unrefined and lacked control, Will even had to keep barriers up around her and Silver so she didn't hurt anyone! Despite this, Korra was making slow progress and her earlier mastery of the different forms was making the work easier. And so the day of the opening ceremony arrived and the Luxury Air Ship came too. It was huge!

The ship was easily as large as a battle ship and was decorated similarly to Ozai's royal airship. The interior of the main deck was decorated like a Republic City Ballroom and was full of butlers and maids to serve the Pro-benders. As soon as they boarded, Korra was greeted by an unusually tall man in a tuxedo.

"Good Day to you my lady. I am the head servant in the employ of the PBA and I am here to welcome you aboard the Golden Lion Hawk, the largest and most luxurious Air Ship in the world. We have prepared private rooms for your entire party and will be arriving in Ba Sing Se in 4 hours." He greeted in a refined tone before leading her to the private rooms. They didn't need the other Airships in the end as everyone was able to board it. Korra updated her appearance for the trip to seem more like a professional Avatar. The bands she used to tie her bangs up were replaced by beads, red, yellow, blue and green to represent the elements and her top was now a darker shade of blue with an asymmetrical style similar to Asami's jacket. Her wrist bands had been replaced by longer dark blue versions that doubled as fingerless gloves and lastly, her fur pelt was replaced by a dark blue version of the young airbenders cape that was wrapped around her waist. Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tahno also updated their outfits.

Mako wore a red version of his old shirt, similar in appearance to a UF uniform and wore traditional firebender boots as well. His scarf was now wrapped around his waist as a belt. Bolin wore a short sleeved and pale green version of his old outfit with an earth kingdom armband around his left bicep, mirroring Korra's own. Asami wore a lighter version of her old outfit, it being thinner and less bulky, more skin tight and this time short sleeved. Tahno had merely added a dark green scarf and light green bracers, his sleeves kept rolled up.

The trip was over way to quickly for the inhabitants, whom enjoyed massages and other leisurely activities and only Will was happy to be off. He had tried to watch Aries the entire time but was unable to after Korra dragged her off to the women's spa room. He was very confused by his natural instincts and urges…he still wanted to protect her yet he was distrustful of her. He felt a strong sense of loyalty and caring yet he was afraid of what she might be…

Will shoved those thoughts away and followed behind his friends as they were led off the ship and into the building of the PBA (which was lucky enough to have its own landing area.) An elderly man, hunched over with a long beard greeted them.

"Ahh! Fire Ferrets! Wolf Bats! And miss Zaia of the Dragoons! I am so happy to have you here. My name is Lee Zhan and I am the first and only president of the PBA!" he said happily, shaking each of the Pro-benders hands.

"Miss Zaia, your team mates have already arrived from Cinnabar City and are eager to see you. I will lead you all to the banquet hall. You are the last arrivals so we will start the ceremony soon. First, you will all be able to meet your competitors, the others have already met. Then I will begin the ceremony, after which each team will do a short Q&A with the press and then finally the banquet event. Many nobles and business men from across the country will be attending this feast. I have arranged for your friends to remain in the banquet hall during the Q&A. Now please follow me." He said, leading the large group away.

The Banquet hall was huge! Its walls were all hidden behind rich green tapestries and curtains, glowing crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and several huge circular tables dotted the room with a long table at the end of the room. Several people were seated and others were standing around, Zaia recognised her team mates and shot of to see them while the others looked to see the other teams.

"Hey it's the Ba Sing Se Badger Moles!" Bolin grinned, remembering the match they had with them.

"And the Omashu Gorilla Goats, they won the Earth Kingdom Nationals three years running!" Mako added.

"Who are those three people? They look water tribe." Asami asked, pointing at three bronze skinned people across the room.

Mako looked at the people and smiled, "That's the North Tribe team, the Northern Tribe Elephant Koi. Team captain and firebender, Kerok, waterbender Okina and earthbender Sanzo."

"Huh just an amateur team of savages…" Ming grumbled. Ming was the Wolf Bats earthbender and his best friend Shaozu was the firebender. Both had the same bad attitude that Tahno once had and knowing this annoyed him greatly.

"Have some respect! They won the World Championship four times! They are skilled and they don't mess around." Tahno scolded.

As the others all pointed out their favourite teams and members, Korra stood frozen to the spot as she stared at one of the other teams.

"What's up Korra?" Silver asked.

"It-it's them!" she pointed at the three females standing together. "The Southern Tribe Polarbear Dogs!"

Silver recognised the hero worship in Korra's voice as she looked at the pro-benders. It made her feel a little jealous…The three women were all tall, an inch or so taller than Tenzin at least. They wore coloured beads to represent their element and they each had wolf tail hair styles like Korra's. The Firebender was the thinnest, being quite slender. The Earthbender was the most muscular and the waterbender…

"See the one in the middle? The one with the blue beads? That's Karu, the captain and waterbender. I've been her biggest fan since I was 8! I can't believe I'm actually going to meet her!" Korra gushed, acting more girlish than Silver had ever seen.

Almost like they heard her, the South Polarbear Dogs walked over to Korra and each bowed their heads a little.

"It's a great honour to meet the Avatar. My name is Karu and this is Kinoi and Mukai. We're the Southern Tribe Polarbear Dogs." Karu said, taking Korra's hand in a rough shake.

"W-wow! I'm a really big fan of you guys! I saw your match against the Stoneguard Turtle Snakes last year, you were great!" Korra smiled brightly, leaving Silver to shake her head at the goofy younger Avatar.

Karu blinked and then she and her teammates smiled brightly. "The Avatar is our fan? That's an honour! I really hope we get to face you and your team, I imagine the Avatar will be a challenge. Where are the rest of the Fire Ferrets? Mako and Bolin I believe they're called."

"Oh, Mako is over there with his Fiancée, Asami and my boyfriend, Bolin is over by the Badger moles." Korra smiled. The Polarbear Dogs nodded and then turned to look at Silver who was still standing beside Korra. Korra noticed and answered their silent question.

"This is Silver. She's my teacher. Her brother Will is around here somewhere and her fiancé is Councilman Noatak."

Before anything else could be said, a bell tolled and Lee Zhan cleared his throat. "The Opening Ceremony is about to begin! All teams please come with me!"

He led the eight teams out onto a balcony which overlooked a massive and packed courtyard. "People of Ba Sing Se and the world, we stand here today to open the 37th Annual Pro-Bending World Championship!" the crowd roared with excitement and the teams all waved to them.

"From the burning hot depths of the Fire Nation, I present the Cinnabar City Dragoons and the Ember Island Eel Hounds! From our own rock hard homeland, I present the Ba Sing Se Badger Moles and the Omashu Gorilla Goats! From the Icy ends of the world, I present the North Tribe Elephant Koi and the South Tribe Polarbear Dogs! And finally, from the industrial metropolises of the United Republic, I present the White Falls Wolf Bats and the Air Temple Fire Ferrets!"

The crowds erupted into more cheering and Korra, Mako and Bolin smiled widely. Tahno and Zaia were calmer; they had been here before but had never won.

"And now, without any further ado, Avatar Korra will bend the elements and open the Championships!"

Korra was shocked but she didn't want to appear slow so she flew up into the air and used the Avatar State to bend a brightly coloured flame, a ball of sand, some generated water and a small tornado, impressing the whole audience and earning thunderous applause. Korra knew that she probably just annoyed Silver, Will and her absent Soul's consciousness but she didn't care.

As Lee Zhan led them back in, he praised Korra's display and told them that the Q&A would start soon. Tahno and Zaia dropped back to speak alone, kissing each other sweetly.

"Right then. Until the end of the tournament, we are rivals and nothing more" Zaia told him, Tahno grinning at her.

"Don't worry; I'll reclaim you once I'm the world champion!"

And with that, the World Championships had begun…but who would be the winner?

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 10: Avatar Li**

Avatar Li was born over five hundred years before Avatar Roku and was the last Fire Avatar before Roku. The Boy was completely…average. His name was the most common in the Fire Nation, he had a middle-class background, his grades in classes were sub-par but passable and he barely scrapped enough marks to graduate. His Firebending was also average too, not to weak but nothing very strong either. He was supported by his parents and teachers, they always told him to try his best and never give up and so he did his best and he never gave up, regardless of what others thought. Weeks after turning sixteen, he and all the other sixteen year old firebenders from around the nation were gathered at the Fire Lord's Temple for the Avatar Banquet, in which the Avatar would be identified. Many of Li's class mates laughed at him and teased him, telling him that he would never be the Avatar. However, much to their surprise, the Sages named him the Avatar. He was sent around the world for his training, beginning with a monk named Bushi at the Northern Air temple. It took him a long time to master water and his earth training was over seen by the 39th Earth King, Bosco himself. After twenty long years of training, Avatar Li returned home a fully-realised Avatar. Li lived in peace as the Fire Lord's advisor until his parents passed away at which point he gave up his role as advisor. Peace remained until another Civil War occurred amongst the Water Tribes, creating the Seventh War of Separation. As was tradition in these wars, the rebelling faction moved to the South Pole but not until six long years of fighting had passed. Even while separated, they fought bitterly and Li was hard pushed to end the war. Eventually he managed it and peace was once again spread throughout the world. When he was 204 years old, he was visited by Avatar Silver. The two of them spent an entire day telling stories of their past and Silver decided that the man had lived long enough and was happy to die in peace instead of becoming an immortal. Exactly seven days later, he passed away and Avatar Yangchen was born.

**Next Chapter: Doubts and the North Pole**

The Fire Ferrets have their first match and Will begins to have doubts…

**Avatar Li belongs to the Awesome TheStoryWizard**

**If you want to see a better, more fleshed out version of him, check out TheStoryWizard's Avatar Tales fic, it's awesome!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! the first Pro-bending match is tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**


	73. Chapter 4: Doubts and The North Pole

******Well, here we are! the first Pro-bending chapter!**

**Special Thanks to my Reviewers: Rikachan101, Xmidnight-rose, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, LadyIfe and TmntEmi**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this book.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 4: Doubts and the North Pole

The morning after the opening ceremony, all the teams were gathered together to decide the line-up for the tournament.

"The Championships have three rounds; the first round will have four matches over four days in various arenas across the world. The winners of round one will face each other in round two and finally round three will be the final match. The round one match-ups are as followed:

Fire Ferrets VS Elephant Koi

Wolf Bats VS Gorilla Goats

Dragoons VS Badger Moles

Eel Hounds VS Polarbear Dogs.

We will have a coin toss to decide who will be having the home advantage."

Korra, Tahno, Zaia and members of the other teams all stepped forward. Korra lost the coin toss, as did Tahno and Zaia.

"The Fire Ferrets will face the Elephant Koi in the Northern Water Tribe, the Wolf Bats will face the Gorilla Goats in Omashu, the Dragoons will face the Badger Moles here in Ba Sing Se and the Eel Hounds will face the Polarbear Dogs on Ember Island!" Lee Zhan announced happily. The various teams laughed or grumbled as they were sent off by the older man.

"Avatar Korra and the Wolf Bats please stay." He suddenly said sternly. Korra nodded at her friends to go ahead as she and Tahno stayed.

"I know the circumstances of the Wolf Bat's victory in Republic City and I also know of young Korra's "Unique" Avatar powers so I want to be blunt here." He looked at them both with dangerous eyes.

"The Refs here, with the exception of a few, are all my family members or I and we will not accept bribery or threats. Any attempt at this will get you disqualified. Cheating will not be tolerated. Secondly, Korra, you have some different circumstances here so I will be blunt. No Airbending or bending anything other than water. No Avatar State and no bending any water that did not come from the arena grates. I was "made aware" of you talent for creating water by your teacher. Am I understood?"

They all nodded quickly and Lee returned to his earlier temperament. "Good! Now off with you. Your airships will leave soon."

Ming and Shaozu left together for the Air Ship to Omashu while Korra and Tahno walked together to the Luxury Ship. "That guy was pretty scary! I never knew such a nice old man could be like that." Korra commented, shuddering as she remembered the look she had gotten from him.

"I agree, he is a weird one. Well…this is where I leave. Don't you dare lose…Ova-tar" Tahno said with a wicked grin.

"Ha! You'll regret it when we are the Champs!"

"We'll see…"

Korra smiled and waved good bye as she boarded the ship. The journey to the North Pole wasn't as long as Team Avatar wanted it to be and they soon had to put on coats for the cold weather.

"Silver…I think we are being followed…" Will alerted his sister quietly so as not to alarm the others.

"I don't feel anything. We'd know if another ship was following and there's no way something on the ground can follow us. Don't worry, relax!" Silver said, dismissing his worries. Will scowled and returned to his chair, watching Aries lose to Jinora in Pai Sho for the fifth time.

"What is this presence…" he thought to himself.

"Will?" the white haired man almost jumped out of his skin!

"Korra! Don't sneak up on me like that! What did you want?" he asked.

Korra gave an evil grin. "I know where the kitchen is…"

Will snapped to attention, suddenly remembering the bottomless pit of hunger he currently had. And so he was successfully side tracked yet again. Will couldn't help but wonder about Korra's reaction to Aries…it was like she instantly trusted her and cared for her. As they raided the kitchen on the ship, Will asked the question he feared most.

"Korra…who was Ophi?"

Korra froze instantly, her face stuck in an expression of shock…her skin way to pale for her.

"Ophi was…someone that died on the island a while back." She answered evasively.

"You're holding back! I know she had something to do with me when I was Necros." Will countered. "What happened?"

"An accident happened and she was hurt. I couldn't save her and died. There's nothing left to tell."

Will wasn't satisfied but he knew how uncomfortable this was for Korra so he stopped his questioning. Later that day, they all landed in the North Pole where they took up residence in the chief's palace.

The Chief who just so happened to be Korra's uncle…

"Uncle Unalaq! How have you been?" she greeted, hugging him tightly.

"Heh, nice to see you too cub. Your parents have told me everything that has happened already. I'm afraid between my schedule and upcoming hunt; I can't stay to speak more and the twins are off…doing whatever it is they do when I'm not around." He said sadly. Korra agreed and waved him off as her friends headed to their rooms.

"Now Korra…" the young avatar spun round to see Silver standing there. "Time for training." Korra groaned loudly and followed Silver to the training ground.

Later that evening, Will was sitting on the roof of a house that over looked the same square in which his spire once stood. He had snuck out to go star gazing and get some peace and quiet (even though Silver had told him not to wander off, honestly who was the older one?) As he gazed at the stars, two figures caught his eye. One was shorter than the other by a lot. The short one was cloaked and hooded and only reached to the tall one's shoulder, him being about the size of Will.

"Did you get in?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am in." the woman responded. Will thought the voice was familiar but could not figure out why…he had heard it before…it was a cold and merciless voice, used by a criminal it seemed.

"Good, that old Scorpion is getting on my nerves. I'll pass along the news." He responded.

"Thank you Leo." The girl said before walking away. Afraid his suspicions where correct, Will ran back to the Palace, only to find his primary suspect, Aries, playing another game with Jinora.

"Um, Aries? Could you please do me a favour?" he asked, seeking to completely end his doubt.

"Of course." Aries said, smiling brightly.

"Say the words, "Thank you Leo" please"

Aries looked puzzled but did as she was told, saying the phrase normally. It was impossible…even if she was fast enough to beat him here, her voice could never have such a cold undertone. Feeling a bit more at ease, Will decided to retire for the night…after all it was the first match of round one tomorrow!

As Will left the room, Aries turned back to Jinora. "He seems nice but I think he's a little weird…" she said, trying to be nice. Jinora scoffed.

"This coming from someone who takes 20 minutes in the bathroom…"

Fire Ferrets VS Elephant Koi

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the First Round of the Pro-Bending World Championships! Today's match is between The Air Temple Fire Ferrets and the North Tribe Elephant Koi! Introducing our guest speaker for today, a member of the UF and a member of Team Avatar…Fire Prince and General Iroh!"

The crowd roared with excitement as the young general sat down beside the announcer in the commentator's box. "Happy to be here." He said simply.

"Now before we start the match, we have a topic we wish to discuss with you. As a member of Team Avatar, what is your honest opinion of Avatar Korra?"

Korra gulped as she shifted in her stance, Iroh was a nice man but he was not one to mince his words.

"Korra is very hard-working and devoted to her role as the Avatar. She protects those who need it and will often admit when she needs help. She is not perfect, she is prideful, stubborn and hard-headed but it just adds to her drive and determination. Korra has already over-turned two attempts to take-over by stopping the Equalists and the Black Lotus. If any Avatar has a chance of being up there with Avatar Aang then it is her."

Korra smiled happily, her cheeks tinged a faint red. She hadn't expected him to be so nice to her…

"Thank you for that insight General. Now on to the main Event! Ref, let us begin the match!"

With a nod, the Referee began the match.

Both teams start slowly in their assault, testing their own defence and the defence of their opponents. Bolin blocked two assaults from rival earthbender Sanzo as Korra attempted to push back firebender Keruk. The plan failed and she was instead forced into the defensive. Bolin punched forward and sent a disk at Sanzo but redirected it at the last moment to hit Water bender Okina and send her back into Zone 2.

"A tremendous feign from Bolin! Okina is now in Zone 2!"

Okina grunted and looked at Bolin with annoyance. She pulled up two balls of water and sent them both at him. The first missed and the second knocked hard into Mako, sending him into Zone 3.

"Ouch! That had to hurt! Mako is now in Zone 3 after a powerful strike from Okina!"

Korra and Sanzo were engaged in a game of back and forth, constantly attacking and blocking in a flurry of water and rock dust. Sanzo slyly lifted a disk behind him and struck Korra in the legs, tripping her before using another disk to send her out of the arena.

"Amazing! After a one-two combo from Sanzo, Korra is in the drink!"

Bolin remained alert as he ducked and weaved around the fireballs sent his way by Keruk while his brother blocked and evaded Okina, unable to get a hit in. Before he knew what was what, Bolin was smacked hard in the abdomen by Keruk and sent flying backward and into the water.

"Another Fire Ferret takes a dip after a heavy hit from the North Tribe Captain. Can Mako pick up the slack? OH and with an amazing streak of luck, the Round One Timer has rung and Mako survives!"

Round One went to the Elephant Koi

Round Two didn't fare much better for Korra, Mako and Bolin…

It started well with Korra knocking all of her opponents back to zone 2 but things took a bad turn after that…Korra was smashed into Zone 3 and Mako was smacked out of the arena by an awkward strike to the arm from Okina. Korra and Bolin retaliated quickly, knocking out Sanzo and Okina before Keruk blasted Bolin into the water. The timer ran again and Round Two went to the Elephant Koi. The Fire Ferrets now needed a knockout to win.

"Ugh…Gah, dang it!" Mako grunted, as he rubbed his upper arm.

"I can heal it, just hold still." Korra said, but Mako refused her.

"We don't have time and we aren't allowed healing during a match. I'll deal with it."

Korra frowned and nodded, retaking her stance.

Round Three began and Korra immediately focused on Sanzo, while Bolin covered her and Mako distracted the others. A strong burst of flame swept Okina off her feet but she caught herself just in time to land on Zone 2. Keruk and Sanzo switched their focus to Mako as Korra went on the defence to avoid Okina. Okina was incredibly fast, faster than any waterbender she'd seen. However she wasn't fast enough. Korra used a feign to lure Okina to one side then feigned again to catch her off guard, getting a solid hit and sending her out of the arena.

SNAP! "GAHHHH!"

Korra spun round to see an earth disk smash into Mako's injured arm, loudly breaking the bone and leaving his arm bent at an odd angle. Before he realised what he had done, Sanzo had already attacked again, sending Mako into the water. Without his arm, Mako couldn't swim so he had to be rescued by Okina who was still in the water. With Korra and Bolin distracted, Sanzo and Keruk took their chance, knocking both of then to Zone 3. Worried for Mako, both Fire Ferrets unleashed a fury of bending, easily avoiding and blocking incoming assaults while decimating the Elephant Koi defence and sending both of its members into the drink.

"In an astounding knockout finish, The Fire Ferrets secure a place in the Semi-Finals!"

The crowd roared and all the pro-benders immediately left for the Fire Ferret lockers. Mako had been sat down and Okina was attempting to heal him.

"I can't do anything here…the bones need setting soon but it would be too painful to do it here." She told them.

"I'll handle this." Korra said, placing one hand on Mako's shoulder and the other on his broken arm. Korra closed her eyes and used her abilities to "See" through Mako, observing his nerves and the broken bone. She used her nervebending to disable his arm for a while before using Bonebending to snap the bones back into place. Mako blinked and tried to move his arm but found it impossible.

"You won't have feeling in that arm for at least an hour." Korra told him.

Team Avatar joined them in the locker room as Sanzo apologised for what he had done, honestly not meaning to hurt Mako. Unalaq met with them again and gave Korra his congratulations. With the Fire Ferrets victorious, they moved on to the Semi-Finals.

**Avatar Extra: Myths and Legends Pt. 12: The Man who collected tales.**

After the fall of the Crystalmancer Empire, the world began to calm itself, the people slowly getting used to the new forms of bending. Avatar Silver, who was still raw and angry from the war and what it had made her lose, would often terrify people on the roads just by looking at them. One day, while walking past an Inn on the road, a man came out and began to walk along the road as well. He and Silver walked at the same pace and Silver was in no mood to change hers, so she waited for the foolish man beside her to get the hint and back off. He never changed pace and quite happily walked beside her, in fact he even tried to converse with her.

"You awfully grumpy looking." He said kindly as he looked at Silver.

"I am not in the mood to talk." She answered roughly.

The man scowled. "How rude! Didn't your parent's ever teach you manners?"

Something in that statement made Silver snap, "No they didn't! they were too busy mentally and physically torturing me!" she yelled.

"Hmm. Hates the world, angry attitude but in a hurt way, not a bratty way. You weren't spoilt but abused."

"You don't say." She said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. Tell me your life, it would make a good tale." He said with a smile.

Silver scowled but eventually indulged him. She told all of her memories and everything that had happened in her life, watching with some interest as he wrote it all down.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"I am a man who collects Tales of the Past. I find an interesting person and follow them to learn their tales and spread them far and wide. You will be well renowned, Avatar Silver."

Silver never saw the man again after that day; he just left without a goodbye. Silver soon discover that she had become famous as the Avatar who destroyed the Crystalmancers and freed the slaves. Realising what he had done, she rushed back to the inn where she had met the man only to find he wasn't there.

"We ain't had a guy like that in over three hundred years, you must have seen his spirit, and he only appears if you've got a good story. Legend goes he'll take your story and spread it at every inn in the world."

Silver smiled slightly as she left on a new journey, wondering if she would hear the legends of other Avatars. And the Man who collected Tales followed behind her, hidden from sight, awaiting the next great legend.

**Next Chapter: The Scorpion's Sting**

Korra's air training has been going poorly, but is there a long buried reason for it?

**Extra was inspired by TheStoryWizard who not only reviewed most of my chapters, he/she did it in only a few days so i owe a big thanks to you TheStoryWizard!**

**Recommendations: Read Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard's Korra fics, they're pretty damn awesome.**

**This was originally going to have more interactions with Unalaq and his kids but in the end, i know very little about them so the meeting was more like an easter egg!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	74. Chapter 5: The Scorpion's Sting

******Woo fifth chapter of book 3!**

**Thanks to Xmidnight-rose, TmntEmi, Mangyekomasta510, Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard**

**Extra thanks to Rikachan101 who helped me with this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 5: The Scorpion's Sting

"OW! Careful!" Mako yelled as Silver haphazardly moved and tested his broken arm.

"Well Korra did a good job in setting the bones and I can't find any other injuries so I'd say your fine for now. The arm will heal much faster if you have daily healing but it may still take a week or so." Silver said, rewrapping his arm in a bandage.

"It has to be done in time for the second match!" Bolin said, worry in his voice.

They had all left the North Pole the day after the first match. Korra was excited by this because she had won the coin toss for the second match, so it would be held in Republic city but she was also facing her heroes, the Polar Bear Dogs. They touched down in Republic City, on Air Temple Island and found they weren't the only ones to have returned.

"Tahno! Zaia! Nice to see you both. How come you're here?" Asami asked as they all left the ship.

"The Wolf Bats beat the Gorilla Goats in a round 2 knockout! We're having our match with the Badger Moles here in the arena." Tahno smiled.

"Congratulations!" Jinora said, running down the ramp to catch her wild younger brother.

"Wait…if you're facing the Badger moles…does that mean the Dragoon's lost?" Lin asked.

"Yeah…we were doing great too! We won round one and round two but we lost in a knockout in round three." Zaia said sadly. She was disappointed but she wasn't the sore loser type.

As they all went back to their rooms to drop of their stuff, Zaia, Tahno and the Fire Ferrets discussed their matches. The Wolf Bats had lost their first round but took the Gorilla goats out in five minutes during the second round, netting one of the fastest knockouts in World Championship history. After she had finished her unpacking, Silver called Korra away to train.

"You have improved greatly but your control is still awkward, making it much harder than it should be to do basic moves. At this rate, you may master Airbending but you'll never be able to Stormbend!" Silver said as Korra once again managed to blow herself off her feet.

It was true, Korra could perform the moves flawlessly, her mind was properly focused and she was doing everything right, she could even fly perfectly but besides flight, Korra could barely do any airbending without a struggle. As Korra tried to copy Jinora and use the Air Scooter the same way she did, Silver and Will went off to one side to speak.

"She can do it but she's only relying on her spirit powers, not her own natural ability. It's like she only has the first three disciplines in her and the fourth was left out…" Silver said, exasperated. She had taken her bending in the first place to hopefully awaken each element again one by one but Air clearly wasn't going to heed to that!

"The Black Lotus had a tight grip on her for years, even without her knowledge. She never had any real freedom as a child so maybe her Airbending was blocked so badly, it almost completely removed itself. Alternatively…she may have been subject to something that had a similar effect…trauma could have been the cause." Will suggested.

Silver paused. Trauma and lack of freedom would make the perfect combination to rob her of Airbending…maybe Korra forgot the experience or repressed it and that was why they didn't know… "I'll ask her and her parents. You question Katara." Silver said.

Will nodded and went over to the old waterbender, sitting happily beside Pema. Taking Katara aside, Will explained his and Silver's theory to her and asked the question…

"Has Korra ever been traumatised in her childhood? We believe it may be contributing to her current difficulties." His theory was right on the spot.

Katara sighed and looked Will in the eye, "Korra has a scar…shaped like a three claw marks on her back, right in the small of her back…it happened in an incident when she was around 12. She had a habit of escaping with Naga from the compound and one day, she disappeared for a long enough time for us to be worried. Her bodyguard and the one responsible was a waterbender and he often took the brunt of the blame for her escapes. Korra liked the man a lot and would defend him but the feeling was not mutual. When Korra was found by the bodyguard, he angrily scolded her and when Korra tried to apologise, he became angrier and attacked her, using ice slashes to hurt her back…claiming if she couldn't walk then she'd be less trouble. He fled after he regained his senses and Naga was blamed for the attack. Korra claimed it wasn't Naga but refused to tell us who did it. We found out after the Lotus Sentries found her bodyguard passed out in a blizzard. Korra was almost left paralysed but the wounds were just shallow enough to have missed her spinal cord. Korra didn't leave the compound for almost 2 years after that and she was wheelchair bound for months. After she regained her ability to walk, she seemed to forget the story. She was never great at airbending before but she lost even her small talent for it after that."

Will looked horrified and turned to find Silver without a word. Silver was speaking with Senna at the time and the Avatar's mother was crying softly, Tonraq's arm on her shoulder. Will could guess why.

"Oh Will…I take it Katara told you already…" Silver said, her face in an expression of despair. "Huh, the curse of the Avatar…why are we all doomed to lose people we love or suffer at the hands of the people we are trying to help…" she said as Will hugged her.

"It's okay. If we can get Korra to remember the events and talk her through it then we should be able to undo her block. I'll handle it if you don't feel up to it." Will said kindly.

"No. Korra has always helped me when I needed it, and I will do the same for her. I just hope this doesn't make things worse…"

Without wasting another moment, both of them approached Korra with the matter. Jinora could tell that this was private so she ran off to play with Aries and her siblings.

"What's up Silver?" Korra asked as Will sat cross legged on the steps.

"Korra…you have a scar on your back correct?"

Korra just nodded simply and tapped her hips with her fist, showing the general area of the scar. "Could you tell me how you got it?" Silver asked. Korra pulled a blank expression.

"A training accident I think." She said vaguely.

"Okay. Now think back to around three years ago. You went from not leaving the compound at all to escaping whenever you could. Why?"

Korra just smirked, "Guess that's when I hit the "Rebellious Phase" as Tenzin calls it!"

"No Korra…as a younger child of around twelve years, you would frequently escape with Naga. You had a bodyguard who came after you each time."

Korra's face went pale and she felt like a boulder just dropped into her stomach. Her hands were sweating and she began to shake slightly. "I…I don't remember…" she said with panic in her eyes. Silver recognised the symptoms of shock as Korra's mind began to rebuild the memory it had long since buried. "I was hurt…he got angry and tried to make it so I couldn't walk…I almost lost my legs…" she spluttered, beginning to calm a little. Silver rubbed her back slowly and smiled. She could feel Korra's energy flowing differently, it was chaotic because of her emotional state but she could still feel it becoming more natural…her spiritual energy mingling with then newly unlocked natural energy. Korra was finally going to be able to airbend properly!

Suddenly, Korra stopped hyperventilating and started gagging. Silver backed away so Korra wouldn't vomit on her but found it wasn't vomit that came up…

It was blood.

Korra fell to her knees and continuously vomited blood, violently convulsing as Silver tried to keep her calm. Will's hands ran across her back and neck as he tried to origin of the blood. In the end he couldn't find it so they were forced to knock her unconscious so Will could regulate her blood flow for her. Aries witnessed the event and looked shocked and saddened, shooing the children away as she went to help. Korra was laid to rest in her bedroom by Will as Silver and Aries ran around gathering Team Avatar.

Silver and Will told everyone the story before Will stepped forward with an announcement. "Korra's sudden change in energy flow was not the cause of the sudden illness like Silver and I originally thought. Korra has been poisoned." Team Avatar gasped and immediately swamped Will with a thousand questions.

"How was she poisoned?" Kya asked.

"The poison is often believed to be a brewed one but it is actually natural. It comes from Scorpion Spiders and has the combined effect of all the poisonous plants and creatures that the creature eats, making it hard to trace. Scorpion Spider bites are very small and difficult to notice which is why they are often the cause of many people's deaths…in the desert. The only way she could have been effected by this now is if she was poisoned deliberately. It could be in anything…it works with ingestion, direct contact to blood, being breathed in and even rubbed against the skin." Will explained.

Noatak raised an eyebrow. "We have no known enemies right now…is it possible she was poisoned to stop her competing in the Pro-bending Championships?"

"It's possible. I'll alert Lee Zhan and tell him what's happened. Lin, please organise an investigation with Saikhan to see if we can't catch who's behind this." Tenzin said.

Lin nodded and left immediately. "Will Korra be alright?" Senna asked worriedly.

Will looked hesitant to answer. "I can regulate her blood flow every few hours to stop the effects of the poison but she won't be cured until it either runs its course or until she gets the antidote. I have Aries keeping an eye on her so she'll be fine for now."

Meanwhile, in Korra's room, Aries was sat in a chair facing the unconscious Avatar. "Huh, this is the same position we were in when we first met…though it was me who was unconscious then." She said with a sad smile.

"Having regrets?" a voice came from the window, making Aries jump. A man with scruffy golden brown hair and amber eyes jumped through the window and sat crouched on the floor like a lion preparing to pounce.

"Leo! What are you doing here?!" Aries said, angry at his intervention.

"Scorpia doesn't trust you so she sent me to make sure you did the deed. This the girl?" he asked lazily. Anyone who saw him would swear he looked like fire lord Zuko when he first joined Team Avatar…same hair style, similar face and even his outfit was similar, only lacking the famous scar.

"Yes this is Korra." Aries said, brushing one of Korra's bangs out of her face.

Leo wolf whistled and stood up properly. "She's a looker. So this is the one Scorpia wants for Orion? She's already got Hydra, why need this one too?" he said, gently moving Korra's face. His hand was slapped away by Aries who gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey! No feeling up the Avatar." She said with mock authority.

"Feeling up is better than poisoning…" he grumbled. He regretted that as Aries looked away sadly.

"I didn't want to…Scorpia said I had to in order to get Lord Necros to come back. He won't if Korra is around…" Aries doubt was clear in her voice.

Leo knelt down and took Aries hand, "Look, I know you've managed to get yourself attached to these people but you mustn't. I never cared for Necros but he's better than Scorpia so we need him back! If Scorpia wants to use Korra for Subject Orion then that's her problem. Team Avatar won't forgive you once they learn what you did…"

He was interrupted when Will suddenly entered the room.

"I heard talking, who else is in here?" he asked, clapping his eyes on Leo.

"Well time to leave!" Leo ignited his fingers with fire and slashed at Will with cat like speed. Before Will could retaliate, Leo shot out the window and disappeared. Still reeling from the sudden attack, Will turned to Aries.

"Who was that?" he asked, half suspicious and half worried.

"A-a Triad member! He said he wanted to capture me! I think he was the one who poisoned Korra! He kept saying how she wouldn't be able to get his way." Aries said, panicking.

Will comforted her and decided to watch Korra himself, sending Aries to tell the others her story. On the roof of the building, Leo lied on his back staring at the crescent moon.

"That Aries…definitely a wonderful actress…"

**Avatar Extra: Trivia! Bonus**

After the apparent popularity of the Trivia when I asked readers their favourite extras, I have decided to make a few more! Here goes!

The Anima Aes that belong to Tahno, Asami, Mako and Bolin are named after the Japanese names for the four symbols of Chinese Astronomy.

Stars play a big part in this series.

Korra's Kirin is named after a mythical Japanese animal sometimes called a Quilln.

Will can still use all his powers from when he was Necros. He also still has the power to use the Avatar state and Spirit form, though he hasn't used the latter…yet.

The details of Book 1 and 2 were already decided before I ever watched LoK, I adapted them from an original story I abandoned.

I briefly thought about making this an ATLA fic instead but decided against it.

A few people asked me to right a lemon one-shot between Silver and Korra but I was too nervous to try it!

More than a few people have messaged me with an interest in a Nephi (Necros/Ophi) pairing.

Lightning, Storm, Ice and Metal might not be the only advanced forms for each element…

None of my major villains have died yet.

I mentioned in an earlier extra that there were inhuman Avatars. One is harpy…

**Next Chapter: The Air Trials**

Korra takes her final set of trials…will she be able to master her most difficult element?

**So that has officially revealed Aries to you guys. don't hate her too much now, she does have her reasons!**

**Also, let me explain the logic with the Trauma thing. i figured that my theory which said the lack of freedom made it hard for Korra to naturally airbend but not impossible so i came up with the Traumatic event that almost robbed her of all her freedom, even her power to walk on her own, to act as a catalyst which ultimately pushed her airbending potential from little to zero. with new freedom and being able to face and accept what happened, Korra was finally able to airbend naturally without her spirit powers and made it much easier with her spirit powers. **

**Thanks to all of you reading**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review**


	75. Chapter 6: The Air Trials

******My final trials chapter! **

**Special thanks to reviewers: Xmidnight-rose, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard and TmntEmi**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this book!**

**Also: Checkout Jokermask and TheStoryWizard's stories, they're awesome.**

**I do not own avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 6: The Air Trials

"_Lord Necros! We have lost all but Subject Ophiuchus and 14 subjects, two of which are circling the drain! We may have to cancel Project Orion."_

"_Ophi is alive…who are the remaining survivors?"_

"_We have the female firebender from the DE Experiment, a male firebender from the LB Experiment, two females from the PB Experiment, a male and female from the ES Experiment and one from each of the others."_

"_What of my Airbenders?"_

"_Only three have successfully bonded with the blood; the girl from the streets, the one from prison and that monk."_

"_Side-effects?"_

"_Besides a high chance of death each experiment seems to have suffered some form of minor side-effect, psychological or physical. Many have lost former bending capabilities or gained new ones."_

"_And Ophi?"_

"_Besides having incredible trouble transforming without you we haven't had any side effects. Have you noticed any during your time with her?"_

"_No. Leave me now."_

"_Yes sir, but one other thing. It seems Avatar Korra has run away from our compound in the South Pole. Reports say she has resurfaced in Republic City. Avatar Silver has also been spotted in the region."_

"AAAHHHH!"

Will shot awake from his dream; it was the same lab as before with the same hooded figure and Lotus researcher. "What were we trying to do? I wish I could remember…" Will said as he observed Korra. He had slept in a chair beside her bed after dismissing Aries the night before.

"Aries…and that odd firebender…I don't think he was a Triad member…something's up" he thought as the door slid open. Bolin walked into the room with a smile and a tray of food.

"Hey-o good buddy. Just bringing some breakfast for the guy that's watching over my gal! Whoa, she looks a lot better!" the earthbender smiled. Will looked at the sleeping girl and was surprised. Korra really did look better! She was no longer pale, her face was no longer showing pain or discomfort and she seemed happily asleep as opposed to passed out unconscious. Will lifted her hand to feel her pulse and found that was normal too. She had been cured! Leaning in close, Will gently open Korra's mouth and sniffed, much to Bolin's discomfort.

"What are you doing?" he said, trying not to sound upset.

Will smirked, "Confirming something. She's been given the antidote; I can smell it on her breath. Good news for you if you want a morning kiss, it smells like peppermint."

Bolin smiled widely and shook Korra awake. "Morning Hun." He said as Korra opened her sapphire eyes.

"Hey Bolin…I don't suppose you got the name of the guy who hit me with the truck…" she smiled weakly.

"He he, no but I did bring you something better…" he said and leaned in, gently kissing her. Korra was a little disappointed when he pulled away. "I think we should leave lovey-dovey stuff for when we aren't being watched." Bolin laughed, tilting his head toward Will who was rapidly devouring his food. He realised they were watching him and looked up, half a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. Korra and Bolin just laughed at him and all three could tell it would be a good day.

Later, while Bolin helped Korra walk unsteadily to the Dining room, Will went to see his sister. "You must be hallucinating! No way was Aries the one who poisoned her!" Silver said as Will outlined his theory.

"It makes sense Silv. I saw someone who looked a lot like that firebender from last night talking to a hooded girl around Aries size at the North Pole, talking about "Getting in" I think she infiltrated us to get to Korra and poison her BUT she had second thoughts and gave her the antidote." Will explained. He and Aries had been the only people who had access to her in the time frame in which Korra must have been cured.

"But why? Aries is a firebender so she couldn't be a rogue equalist and I doubt she's a black lotus! What other enemies could Korra have?" Silver asked.

"I think it has something to do with Ophi. I keep having visions and dreams about her…she was an experiment called Subject Ophiuchus in the Orion Project and her power was transforming…but I don't know what any of it means! All I know is that I feel there's a connection between Aries and Ophi." Will said, looking away as if he wasn't convinced by his own words.

Silver looked seriously at him. "You're regaining your memories? Be careful brother, our past isn't exactly pleasant…live in the present and leave your memories behind, it will keep you safe in the long run."

Will frowned and decided to leave the whole mess alone for now…Korra would need him today.

"The Air Trials?" Korra said her mouth half-full with rice. "Didn't I only just undo my Airbending block?"

"You have mastered the styles; you have your spirit powers and your greater freedom and acceptance of the trauma. I believe that after checking your abilities, you will be worthy of taking the trials." Tenzin told her, Silver nodding in agreement.

"But today? I only just got my strength back." Korra protested still feeling a little exhausted.

"Air is not about strength and from what Silver has told me, the trials will not require it." The elder Airbender said. Before Korra could respond, Ikki intervened.

"Is Korra gonna get Arrows like you daddy?" she asked.

Tenzin smiled warmly, "only if she wants them."

"Uhh, I think I'll skip on the tattoos." Korra said nervously, not liking the idea of shaving her head and baring herself in front of Tenzin, especially since getting tattoos was painful.

And so, Korra and the others assembled outside in the training ground for what may be Korra's last set of trials…

"Now to see if you are truly ready, please perform some airbending for us." Tenzin instructed. Silver had decided to let him proceed over the trials, saying "It started with you and it will end with you".

Korra flew up into the air and with a deep breath, bent a sphere of wind around her. It was easy! Just yesterday this had been a challenge and now she could do it with almost no effort. Korra showed off by creating winds of various sizes, sheering rocks in half and using wind to levitate her teammates, who were less than thrilled that they had left the comfort of the ground. Winding down, Korra dispersed her sphere, gently released her friends and floated to her feet, all without breaking a sweat.

"Well, I'll say your already an Air Master but let's do the challenges anyway to really cement that fact." Tenzin grinned.

"I'm ready! I'll show Air whose boss!" Korra declared, punching her palm.

Tenzin smiled and cleared his throat, "The First Trial of Air is the Trial of Control. You must airbend a single leaf into my hand without allowing a single other to move. Are you ready?"

"Uh…can I have a mock attempt first?" Korra asked, she wasn't sure what would happen if she failed."

"No need. We will take the trial as many times as you need." Silver told her.

Korra nodded and focused. "Breath Korra…in, out, in out…be the leaf…" she thought and gently raised her hand. A single leaf rose from the mess that covered the stone and gently danced in the wind, settling down in Tenzin's outstretched palm.

"Perfect Korra! Well done. That was very impressive and on your first try too!" Tenzin praised. He had learned early on that Korra responded well to praise as she had a habit of putting herself down when she messed up. But at least she always bounced back each time!

"It was kinda tricky…with the other elements I needed to be quick, clever, agile or strong. Being gentle is a little tough for me!" she said.

"Well it paid off. The Second Trial is the Trial of Peace. Airbenders avoid conflict and evade their enemies instead of taking them head on. We touched on this during the spinning gates test. Lin, Bolin, Silver and Will will be earthbending spinning tops made from stone to try and knock you over. Avoid them all for five minutes, you must not touch them, destroy them or leave the ground for more than one second. Are you ready?" Tenzin announced.

"Bring it on!"

Each of the four earthbenders created two of the spinning obstacles and sent them after Korra. Lin was the most aggressive of the four, trying to pin Korra between her blocks only for her to slip out of the way. Korra danced and circled around the obstacles, she made it look easy! The display was graceful and strong at the same time, like watching a master martial artist perform deadly moves like they were the steps to a dance. Five minutes soon passed and Korra remain untouched, landing after a flip and breathing slowly and deeply.

"That's two trials finished. Only one more to go. This is the Trial of Wisdom and focuses on the principals behind Airbending as opposed to airbending itself. Will and Silver both have a closed box. One contains a gift for you while the other will force you to retake all three trials tomorrow. One of the two is also a White Spirit who only tells the truth and the other is a Black Spirit who only tells lies. You must decide which is which and select a box. If you guess then it'll count as a failure. You must be wise and open-minded like an airbender to pass this test."

Korra nodded and turned to Silver and Will, each with a closed box in their hands. The boxes were identical and there was no way of telling which was which. Korra walked up to Silver and asked her; "Which Spirit are you?"

"The White Spirit." Silver answered. Korra smiled and reached for the box before quickly pulling away.

"Wait a second…you could be the spirit and be telling the truth but you could be the other one who lies!" she said aloud, frustration in her voice. Korra spent the next ten minutes trying to find a question that would determine who was the liar. She was suddenly hit by a brainwave and went up to Will.

"If I asked her, would Silver tell me your box was the right one?" Korra asked.

"No" Will declared with a straight face.

"Then I'll have your box." Korra answered, taking the box from him and opening it to find an Air Nomad Medallion made of silver with a sapphire encrusted in the centre. "This-this is for me?" Korra said, completely surprised. She had never gotten such an expensive and finely made gift.

"It is…if you can explain how you decided." Tenzin said.

Korra gave him a cheeky grin. "Simple, I used their truths and lies against them. I figured that if I asked them what the other one would say about their box then I'd get an answer. If they said yes then they'd be the Black Spirit since they'd know the other one would say no so they would lie and say yes. If it was the White Spirit, they'd know the other would lie and say no. Whoever says no is the White Spirit. Easy!"

Team Avatar looked baffled. Korra maybe the classic tough girl but that didn't make her stupid… "Congratulations, you have passed the Trials of Air. The amulet is yours to keep and with these trials complete, you are now a Fully-Realised Avatar and Master of all Four Elements!"

Everyone cheered and rushed up to Korra, each taking it in turns to congratulate her and give her a hug. Even Lin and Noatak gave her an awkward hug! Korra was left smiling happily, she was now a truly powerful Avatar, master of the four elements. They whole team partied into the small hours of the morning, even the Airbender kids stayed up well past their bedtimes! And so everyone was left to sleep where they dropped under the warm night sky.

Only one resident of the island had vanished.

Aries met Leo in the remains of Amon's old Equalist HQ and walked down the tunnel together. "Scorpia is gonna be ticked off that you cured Korra. That was her best non-lethal poison and it won't work on her again. You mustn't become attached to these people…they are a means to an end." Leo said, gently scolding Aries. "Having a big heart will get you hurt in this little "family"" he grumbled.

"The end I'm supposed to want is the return of the man who made us what we are, the corruption of one of the few true friends I have and the death of millions, so sorry is I don't really like this." Aries snapped. Leo blinked, his younger friend had become more confident with Team Avatar…

The two of them reached the main chamber and immediately noticed the inhabitants. A young boy and a pre-teen girl were playing quietly in the corner under the watchful eye of a woman with curly white hair. Sitting on a makeshift throne (in the form of an old couch) was a woman in a black kimono. She had cold yellowish green eyes and very dark brown hair, tied into a braided ponytail that was draped over her shoulder, a small blade was tucked in to the end of the braid.

"So you actually decided to show up? I thought you were having too much fun with the Team Avatar brats." The woman sneered.

"I am doing my job." Aries said quietly.

"Cut the crap Scorpia! Don't make a big deal that she showed up. I don't see either of your idiot bodyguards or Cancer for that matter. What is he up to?" Leo retorted.

"Libra and Cancer are overseeing Subject Hydra. Taurus and Sagittarius are gathering materials and Gemini is off having an episode or something. The thing I want to know is why you healed Korra after we went through such trouble to poison her? And now she is full strength and a Fully-Realised Avatar? The PLAN was to capture her and have our Reborn Lord Necros train her as Subject Orion. Remember? The whole point of Project Orion." Scorpia said, her voice cold and angry.

"I am warning you Aries. Your job is to collect Life-Energy from Korra's friends to weaken them and then to gain the Avatar's trust. Do not make the mistake of becoming her friend!"

**Avatar Extra: Reader Extra Poll**

I've been pretty stuck on what to do with extras so I'm making a poll for what the new series will be! Options are:

Games of the Avatar World: card and board games played in this world.

Mini-series: Silver and the painted girl: Silver and her companion are locked within a painted world

Korra's Diary: Korra's inner thoughts on certain things in the story

Mini-series: Necros and the feather: Necros finds a mysterious angel feather and searches for its owner.

Continue an existing extra series: make sure to state which one.

Suggestion: come up with your own idea!

**Next Chapter: Trust and Killing Intent**

The second match of the tournament is tomorrow but Mako is still hurt. Who will step up to help them?

**Hurray! no more Trials Chapters! and Korra can offically bend all the elements!**

**I made the trials a little different than the others since i figured Air is more about being quick, wise/clever and calm.**

**Vote with the Extra you want to see soon!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	76. Chapter 7: Trust and Killing Intent

******This is the second of the three pro-bending matches!**

**Special thanks to: Jokermask18, Xmidnight-rose, TmntEmi, Mangyekomasta510, TheStoryWizard, Firepowerinthehouse and a guest reviewer!**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me with this!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 7: Trust and Killing Intent 

It had been four days since Korra passed the Air Trials and was already eager to start working on the specialties that she'd be mastering; Ice, Metal, Lightning and Storm. Silver and Will decided that she deserved a break for a while, so the training would resume after the Second Match of the Championships tomorrow.

Only one problem though…

"My arm is still in no condition to compete…someone will need to replace me tomorrow…" Mako said sullenly as Will applied the next level of healing. Will used his own blood to heal in the same way Korra used water but even that could not completely restore broken bones…

"But you're the captain! We can't replace you!" Bolin said, clearly annoyed that Mako sounded defeated, "We still have until tomorrow! If all the waterbenders help out, we should be able to heal you completely!"

Korra sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "It doesn't work like that Bo'. Bones are tricky and if we use too much healing on him then he'll get Chi Stagnation and his bending will be blocked until it clears."

"What's Chi Stagnation?" Ikki asked, leaping up and down in her usual hyper fashion.

Jinora answered her, "Chi Stagnation is a condition that comes from intense healing. So much Chi-imbued water is added to their system that the body takes the foreign chi and mistakes it for its own. When the healing stops and the foreign chi is gone, the body is cut off from it and tricks itself into thinking they've been chi-blocked. It takes a few days for the body to reconnect to its own flow."

"That's right. If we go overboard then Mako won't be able to bend for tomorrow. We need to find a replacement…" Korra said sadly.

"What about you, Iroh?" Bolin asked the young general.

"Sorry but I can't… the other UF leaders will kill me if they find out I've been goofing off in a Pro-bending tournament." Iroh said.

"I can't either. My fire is too strong for a friendly contest, I've never needed to hold back when attacking so it may be too dangerous." Silver added.

"I can't because my fire always comes out black…I don't remember the last time I could bend normal fire." Will finished.

Korra and Bolin looked at each other with sad expressions. "We may have to forfeit…" Bolin said sadly.

"No…we were gonna face the Polarbear Dogs! Maybe they'll agree to have a friendly match with us…" Korra was clearly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to face her heroes…

"What about me?" Aries piped up.

Everyone turned to her with a look of surprise. They knew she was a firebender but they could never imagine her fighting…

"I learnt how to fight on the streets. Give me a chance." She begged.

Korra looked apprehensive as did Will, their odd protective urges kicking in. "Okay, you spar with me for a little and we'll see, okay?" Bolin offered.

"Bo'-" Korra began but she was cut off.

"I'll go easy on her, don't worry." The earthbender smiled and stood in the training area, opposite Aries. They both entered a combat stance and everyone blinked when they saw Aries…

The sweet innocent teen looked like she was going to murder him! She wasted no time and showed of her incredible bending prowess, easily knocking Bolin back and forth with fireballs and easily shattering every defence he raised against her. As Bolin fell on his butt, Korra grinned.

"We found our replacement Firebender…"

Fire Ferrets VS Polarbear Dogs

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Second Round of the Pro-Bending World Championships! Today's match is between the Air Temple Fire Ferrets and the South Tribe Polarbear Dogs! We would also like to inform the audience that due to an injury sustained in the last round, Mako will not be participating in today's match. Bolin will take over as temporary Captain and a new Firebender by the name of Aries has joined the team! Here with me are our former Police Chief and current Air Councilman, Lin Beifong and Councilman Tenzin!"

"Nice to meet you Shiro." Tenzin said kindly.

"This had best be a good match; you won't impress me with mediocrity!" Lin declared, earning an eye roll from Tenzin and the Fire Ferrets.

Shiro Shinobi smiled in anticipation, "So what can the two of you tell me about the newest addition to the team?"

"Aries is a powerful firebender, stronger than I expected. No doubt skills obtained from living on the streets." Lin said.

"She has never been one to hold back in sparring, I'd be worried if I were the Polarbear Dogs." Tenzin added.

Korra and Bolin both smirked and looked to Aries only to find she was glaring darkly at her opponents. This girl was so timid outside of combat but as soon as she steps into a fight or a bending match, she seems to change into this battle-hardened and merciless warrior.

The starting bell rang and the three Fire Ferrets unleashed a flurry of bending.

And were promptly knocked down to two Fire Ferrets.

Firebender Mukai shot a blast of fire at Bolin with such force is crushed his defence and sent him flying out of the arena.

"OHH! Not even five minutes in and Bolin has been knocked out! These Polarbear Dogs don't mess around!"

"Really!? Man this sucks…" Bolin grumbled as he swam to the edge of the pool.

Korra and Aries continued to send attacks and block their enemies. Korra used her airbending styles (minus the actual bending of course) to circle and avoid the attacks, it was effective but it left her unable to retaliate. Aries meanwhile refused to block or dodge at all, she danced around to get better angles of attack on her opponents and counter attacks with her own. Waterbender Karu tried to swipe at her legs but was instead struck by a fireball and knocked back to Zone 3. Korra was amazed and couldn't help but feel that the Aries Firebending reminded her of someone…Korra's distraction proved to be a problem when she was caught unaware by Karu and a burst of water, knocking her back to Zone 3. Korra and Karu were locked in a waterbending dual while Aries easily pushed both Mukai and Earthbender Kinoi on the defensive. Attacking together from different angles, they were able to knock Aries to Zone 2 with a swift earth disk. Her protective instincts once again taking over, Korra became distracted and was water blasted into the pool, leaving only Aries.

"And Korra is in the drink! She seems to be having trouble keeping focused today!"

Aries didn't seem worried. In fact she was smirking. Within seconds, Karu too was in the water as Aries unleashed a massive barrage of fire balls, she would have won with a knockout but the timer saved the last two Polarbear dogs

"And Round 1 goes to the South Tribe Polarbear Dogs! But what an amazing final move by Aries! I've never seen so much fire and they were all legal moves as well! I think the Polarbear Dogs may want to be cautious for next round!"

Korra, Bolin and Karu all got back into the ring and readied themselves for Round 2 and the bell rang. Aries used her impressive fire barrage to keep Kinoi and Mukai at bay while Bolin and Korra double-teamed Karu. A ball of water hit her in the gut and sent her to Zone 2 and a follow up earth disk sent her into Zone 3. Aries barrage slowed down greatly as she was unable to target the two Polarbear dogs and avoid hitting her team mates. Taking advantage of this, Kinoi knocked her to Zone 3 with a sneaky gut shot, leaving Aries winded.

"Dang it…" she coughed as a fireball came at her. She dropped to the floor to avoid the attack then stood up quickly and retaliated, hitting Mukai with such force that she was knocked all the way into the water. Aries triumph was short lived as another earth disk crashed into her chest and sent her out of the arena. With Aries out, Korra stepped up her game, attacking more rapidly and ultimately knocking the enemy earthbender to Zone 3.

The round ended with neither Bolin nor Korra out of Zone 1 and both their remaining opponents in Zone 3, giving them the win.

"And Round 2 goes to the Fire Ferrets! Round 3 will decide the victor! Will the Fire Ferrets impress with their fiery determination or will the Polarbear Dogs freeze their chances? Let's find out! Round 3…BEGIN!"

Not messing around, Karu threw two strong blasts of water at Korra but then redirected them, hitting both Aries and Bolin, knocking the former to Zone 3 and the latter to Zone 2. Mukai tried to follow up against Bolin but found herself stuck dealing with both of him and Aries. Meanwhile Korra was having trouble fending off Kinoi and Karu. She narrowly avoided the first earth disk but was hit by the second, pushing her to the edge of Zone 1. Korra ducked down to avoid Karu's water bullet and responded with her own, knocking Karu to Zone 3. At the same time, Bolin flipped over an incoming fireball and struck Mukai, sending her to Zone 2. Each team had one bender in each of their 3 Zones, neither team able to advance. Korra and Mukai attacked simultaneously, one knocking out Karu and the other knocking out Bolin. No sooner than they had hit the water, ending the round. But there was no winner, which meant…

"TIE-BREAKER!"

The roared with excitement as the two teams faced each other, each one ready to have a one-on-one fight with their opposing bender. The ref flipped a coin and it landed Red side up.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which Element do you choose?"

"Can I do this?" Aries asked. Bolin and Korra nodded and smiled.

Mukai and Aries stood in the centre circle as it rose above the ground and the bell rang to start the tie-breaker. Then it promptly rang again as Mukai flew into the drink.

The crowd, the teams, the ref and the announcer were all speechless. Aries had attacked with such speed; it would have required a grandmaster of fire to be able to avoid it! The crowd got over their shock and erupted into cheers, chanting the Aries' name and the Fire Ferrets. Aries hopped back down and was immediately embraced by Korra.

"That was amazing!" Korra said, a massive grin on her face. "How on earth did you get so strong!"

"Like I said, live on the streets and you'll learn how to be tough!" Aries said.

After the Match

In celebration of their second victory, the Fire Ferrets and Team Avatar went out to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, inviting the Polarbear Dogs with them. It was a fun night! Korra got the Polarbear Dog's autographs and they in exchange got hers (turns they were massive Avatar fans!) and Silver challenged them to a duel to impress Korra (she was still a little jealous that her apprentice and little sister figure had someone else as her "Hero") and promptly defeated them all. Tahno and Zaia left early as Tahno's match would be tomorrow and he needed rest. Tenzin and Pema left next and took the kids and Katara with them, then Korra's parents and the other adults left, leaving Silver, Will, Korra, Bolin, Asami, Mako and the Polarbear Dogs.

"Hey, where did Aries go?" Korra asked as Silver wrestled with Mukai.

"I think she left with Tenzin…" Mako slurred, a bottle of Cactus Juice in his left hand.

Korra thought nothing of it and went back to watching her teacher grappling with the Polarbear Dogs.

Aries had in fact gone home…but not to Air Temple Island…her "true home"

Leo met her as they walked through the tunnels. "I watched your match today. Did you enjoy fighting someone you didn't have to kill for once?" Leo said, half joking and half serious. Leo was usually very serious and aggressive but he always toned down his behaviour around people he liked.

"Bah, didn't matter. I had to fight some thugs on the way here…three Triad Members worth of Life Energy is ours now." Aries said quietly.

"That's good I suppose. Be careful today, Scorpia has been bored today…"

Aries gulped. Scorpia was the leader of their group and when she was bored she tormented the other members. She wasn't particularly strong but her two bodyguards, Taurus and Sagittarius were fiercely loyal and strong, so no one could defy her. Aries and Leo walked into the main chamber and found the two youngest members of their group dancing around the room, trying to avoid small sparks that Scorpia's crony was shooting at them. The woman with the white curly hair was trying to make Scorpia stop and was pleading with her.

"SCORPIA! Are you so pathetic that you need to torment Virgo and Pisces!? Their kids!" Leo roared. He expected her to be tormenting someone but not the two children. Virgo was a 13 year old girl with waist length golden brown hair and pale blue/grey eyes. Pisces was the youngest at age 8 and he had short brown hair and big deep blue eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And how dare you call me pathetic! I am your lord and master, remember?" she said sternly, waving her hands to stop Sagittarius sparks. The kids ran over to the woman with white hair and hugged up to her.

"Lord and Master? Do you think you're on the same level as Lord Necros now!?" Leo roared.

Scorpia and Leo entered another round of bickering as the other members present rolled their eyes. They all knew that the Lion and the Scorpion hated each other…it was only a matter of time before one of them killed the other.

Aries looked at Leo and the children sadly. "Why am I staying with these people… Scorpia cares nothing for us…Leo and I should take the children and join Korra." She thought. Leo finished his war of words with their leader and stormed off, Aries following just behind.

"I swear…" Leo fumed, "I WILL kill her…just you wait and see."

**Avatar Extra: Even More Trivia!**

Well, most of the PMs I got on yesterday's Poll were for more Trivia…you guys must really like these.

One Draft for the story had Will as Silver's father instead of her brother. If I had kept that idea then Book 2 would have been a really bad Star wars cross-over!

Silver was briefly named Crystal.

An original idea for the fic would have had Silver as a normal person who wanted Korra to help her find the First Avatar

Xmidnight-Rose, Jokermask18, Rikachan101 and TheStoryWizard all have cameos in extras…those cameos may evolve into something bigger in Book 4 and the Sequel.

Most Mythical creatures from common folk lore will be in the story, Dragons, Sirens, Harpies, and Mermaids and so on.

An early idea for Korra's traumatic event was that she was molested as a child by her bodyguard. The idea gave me a bad taste so I scrapped it.

A Will/Korra pairing was considered at one point but I held a vote for the pairing before I even introduced Will so that went out the window.

Ophi was originally going to be like a doomsayer, appearing only when Necros was about to kill someone. But he doesn't really kill many people so her role was changed.

Ophi's original name is Amata.

Book 3 is meant to be Will's story. Book 2 was for Silver and Book 4 will be for Korra.

Extra Fun Fact: the most voted for gay couples in the Poll were Silvorra for the girls and MakoXBolin for the boys. Silver/Will is another popular incestuous couple.

**Next Chapter: Elemental Elite**

Korra's basic element training complete, she begins to master the four specialties

**I hope trivia isn't all you guys want from an extra because i'm running out of facts!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you all enjoyed**

**please review!**


	77. Chapter 8: Elemental Elite

******Chapter 8/30!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Rikachan101, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, TmntEmi and Everything Buritto!**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**Also, Check out Jokermask and TheStoryWizards LoK fics!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 8: Elemental Elite

"_Only thirteen of the original 121 subjects are still alive."_

"_Ophi and twelve others…I have enough for Pantheon but I believe I may have found an alternative to Project Orion… Ophi will remain with me."_

"_Very well Lord. What should we do with the other twelve subjects? I can have them purged if you wish."_

"_No…Give them a choice, they can either go about their lives as they see fit or they can remain here as my elite warriors."_

"_As you wish…put what about Subject Pisces and Subject Virgo? We can't have children as members surely."_

"_Caprico seems to enjoy their company. Have her raise them until they mature, then offer the choice."_

"_Why do you insist on treating them like people? They are just tools of war."_

_The Black Lotus could never learn his lesson…Necros lifted the man into the air with a blood grip and squeezed._

"_They are humans and their lives are as valuable as yours. I wish to create the undying world for them as much as I wish to make it for you and the others." He dropped the man on the floor and watched as he caught his breath._

"_What are the problems caused by the tests?"_

"GAH!" Will suddenly groaned and gasped, snapping back to consciousness. "That dream again…so Project Orion was cancelled…and was replaced by those spires. But what was the pantheon and what happened to the other subjects?" Will mumbled to himself. A gentle knock at the door alerted him so he quickly got up and put on a shirt. The door slid open and revealed Aries holding a basket of clothing.

"Uh, I'm supposed to get your dirty clothes…" she said, almost in a whisper. For some reason, she was always more timid around Will. "She probably senses that I don't trust her…"

Will stepped aside to allow her in. Will was many things, but tidy was not one of them. Aries darted around the room picking up every piece of stray clothing she could find and dropping it in the basket. She avoided eye contact with Will the whole time and it made them both uncomfortable.

"Um, Aries?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Please call me Will. I know I've been a little hostile and cold to you since you got here…I was afraid we couldn't trust you; I thought you were a spy! But seeing you work so hard to help us out and even helping Korra win her Pro-bending match…I know I was wrong. Can you please forgive me?" Will said, bowing his head a little.

Aries looked taken a back. She hid a look of guilt and smiled at him. "Of course! It's wise to be cautious of someone you don't know. I'm glad you feel you can trust me." Will looked her in the eye and smiled softly, tussling her hair before turning and walking down the corridor.

"Silver wants you in the training yard!" Aries called. Will spun around and walked the other way like nothing had happened but he blushed a little when Aries giggled at him. As he walked away, Aries watched his back. She felt horrible…he trusted her…and he was wrong to. But Aries couldn't help but wonder about Scorpia…

Aries recalled the first time Scorpia called the others together…

"_Now as you eleven all know, Project Orion has been cancelled by Lord Necros. However he never finished or even started Subject Orion!" Scorpia said, lazily sitting in Amon's old office. It had been a week since the end of the Equalist Revolution and the place was abandoned._

"_There was never meant to be a Subject Orion. Ophiuchus and the twelve members of the Pantheon were supposed to summon the actual Orion to destroy the world." Leo tried to correct her. The twelve knew of each other but they never knew who was who. There were 121 subjects, one for that became Ophi and ten candidates for each of the other twelve subjects. One by one, they all died and left only twelve, one of each._

"_I have a plan of my own. We'll wait on the master's orders but then we will create the World of Entropy!"_

"Aries?"

The young firebender screamed in surprise as Asami tapped her shoulder. Apparently she had been staring off into space and Asami was curious as to why. And now they were both covered in dirty laundry as Aries had launched her basket skyward.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Asami! I wasn't paying attention…" she said sadly as she pulled one of Will's shirts off of the other girl's shoulder.

"Ha ha, not to worry. I just came to find you; Pema says it's alright to take the day off after you take the laundry to her." Asami smiled, helping Aries pick up the fallen clothing. "Have you ever noticed how we all have about five sets of the same clothes?" she asked, a bemused grin on her face.

"I did actually…I wonder why. You'd think we'd want to try different looks sometimes." Aries added, acting like it was a serious topic. The two girls looked at each other and laughed loudly. Aries had to admit that she had a lot of fun with Team Avatar, more than she ever had with her fellow subjects.

"I'm going to go see Korra's new training. If you hurry then you'll be able to catch it too." Asami told her as she walked of in the same direction Will had left in.

Korra was sat cross-legged in the centre of the Yin-Yang symbol on the floor of the Training Ground, she was patiently waiting to start her training and Silver had told her to "open her mind to the possibilities", a phrase Aang assured her was ripped off from King Bumi. During her concentration, Lin, Tenzin, Iroh and her own father had taken their places on the podiums that had been risen for them by Silver. Will arrived shortly after, followed by Asami and finally Aries. With the entirety of Team Avatar assembled to watch, Silver cleared her throat.

"As I told you many weeks ago, the Four Bending Specialties are the art of using the elements in a different form or on a different scale. Ice is water that has frozen, Storm is Air that has been scaled up and formed into swirling shapes such as Tornados, Metal is simply refined earth and as such can be bent with a refined mind and lastly, Lightning is highly concentrated fire. You already knew how to Icebend before I met you, but like the other disciplines, I removed it. Becoming a water spirit has restored you natural waterbending and greatly increased it. To master each specialty, you must master the normal way learnt by the other benders as well as how to change you spirit to match the nature of the refined element." Silver explained.

"So I have to learn how to bend them like a normal bender, and then do something special for the Spiritual half?" Korra stated, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Yes. Let's start with Water and Ice. Tell me how you feel when you waterbend." Silver told her.

Korra blinked then closed her eyes, performing some basic waterbending. "It feels natural, like water is flowing in and around my body. It's like dancing…" she said shyly, not wanting to seem girly and foolish.

"Very good. As you said, water is about flow, just like your spiritual energy. To Icebend is to stop the flow of water and solidify it into one form, taking away its ability to move and flow freely. Changing the moving water into the solid and unmoving ice is almost like turning air into earth. You know how to perform Natural Icebending but to Spirit Icebend, you must stop the flow of your spirit energy, solidify it like the water." Silver explained, producing an ice ball in her hand to demonstrate. "Naturally, solidifying energy isn't the same as with water…try and keep a cold and hard temperament, like Ice itself."

"So to learn the advanced Spirit versions of them elements, I have to change my Spirit Energy and temperament in the same way I'd change the element?" Korra asked.

"You got it! Your father will be your sparring partner, I heartily believe an active experience is the best way to teach you. So give it your best!"

Tonraq stepped off of his podium and Korra noticed the blue vest he wore over his clothes. It had the Waterbender's symbol but instead of being circular, the symbol was drawn within a square and each line was straight, not a curve on the symbol. The other three had similar vests. Lin's was green and the Earthbending symbol was shaped slightly differently and the details were more intricate but otherwise unchanged. Tenzin's was yellow and was the same symbol as the Airbending one except with four swirls in place of three and finally, Iroh's red vest sported three firebending symbols arranged as similarly to the swirls of an airbender symbol and lightning bolts split out from the gaps.

Korra turned back to her father with an unreadable expression. "I've never fought my dad before…" she said quietly.

"If you aren't comfortable then I'm sure Kya or Tahno will take his place." Silver said.

Korra smirked, "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this!" she said, taking a fighting stance. She immediately lunged for her father, doing her best to form an ice attack. She found it hard as she had yet to unlock the spiritual side of Icebending, resulting in the attack being feeble and easily shattered. Korra tried to manipulate her energy like she was supposed to but found the transition too difficult to do in a short time frame.

"Maybe we should try something Silver didn't mention?" Tonraq said, cold air coming from his mouth like smoke. He breathed in deeply and released his breath, creating a small blizzard that almost froze Korra solid. "The Breath of Cold and the Ice Mist are techniques that use the temperature of water in the air to create icy cold attacks, just as dangerous as solid ice and harder to block!"

Korra realised what he was saying: Even though the breath attack was Icebending, the form hadn't been solid, it had been flowing. Korra guessed that if she could master the temperature change aspect using her spirit powers then she may be able to solidify it! She successfully mimicked the ice breath and she and her father began exchanging rudimentary ice attacks, with Korra's slowly becoming faster and more complex.

Aries watched with wide eyes and a wide smile until she felt a familiar presence nearby. She stood up and left the area with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Aries stood in an out of sight corner and waited for Leo to leap down from his hiding place.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, keeping her voice down.

"I came to warn you. Scorpia is nearing the completion of Hydra. Once Korra has been caught for Subject Orion, Scorpia will use Hydra to destroy Team Avatar and us. With Orion and Hydra, she won't need us anymore." Leo told her, the angry undertone was clear.

"We don't know that…she may not even be able to finish Hydra, she can't reanimate the dead or perform Necros' enslaving ritual so she'll never be able to control Korra or use Hydra." Aries reasoned.

"I'm not so sure about that. Taurus and Sagittarius have been collected a lot of the old Black Lotus members to try and get the secret…it won't be long. If we don't stop it, then Korra will become Orion, Hydra will wipe out your new friends and Necros will be reborn." Leo said.

Leo suddenly looked toward the mainland and frowned. "Something's up…I'll see you later." He said, jumping onto the roof and running away. Confused, Aries returned to the training ground in time to see Tonraq get knocked on his butt by an ice ball to the chin.

"I think you have Icebending down! Keep practicing it alone for now. So…which element to learn next…" Silver mused.

"AVATAR KORRA! CHIEF BEIFONG!" a metalbender came running up from the docks in a panic. "We have two men attacking Republic City! We've tried to stop them but they split up and we can't beat them!"

"Only two people and you can't beat them…these guys must be tough…" Lin said. Team Avatar jumped to their feet and ran to board one of the airships on the island, Aries following behind. "Please don't be who I think it is!" she thought to herself as the ship took off.

**Avatar Extra: Spirit World Pt. 1: The Spirit Hierarchy**

Many years before the Avatar, the Spirit World had an established Hierarchy of spirits. The Spirit King was the leader and went be many names; Creator, Orion and Izanagi were among the most common. Beneath the Spirit King were his three daughters.

The eldest Daughter was the First Spirit of the Sun, Fire and Light and she too had many names including Pheoa, Amaterasu and Tsubaki. The middle daughter represented the Moon, Water and Darkness and was often referred to as Gala, Makoto or Tsukiyomi. The youngest Daughter represented the Sky, the Earth and the Stars and was known by names such as Voya, Susanoo and in one tale, was referred to as Noel.

Below the Daughters were the Black and White Spirits, each one ranked in order of strength with the leaders being almost as strong as the Daughters of the Spirit King. Beneath these Spirits were the Heavenly Entourages. Each of the Divine Daughters had an entourage of three servants who later took on the individual roles of the daughters, for example the Spirits of the Moon and Water, Tui and La are members of the Middle Daughter's entourage. Each member of these entourages can also have a personal Handmaiden or Apprentice that can replace them in times of need. Yue holds this rank.

Below these spirits are the other Nature Spirits and below them are the Anima Spirits with Mortal Spirits being the lowest rank, being that they are the only ones who can die.

**Next Chapter: Lion's Fury**

Team Avatar goes to face the enemy but what makes them so different?

**Our first Glimpse at Korra's specialty training!**

**Tomorrow will bring us the first fight scenes at will show a little more about the real potential of bending!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	78. Chapter 9: Lion's Fury

******Fight chapter! yay!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Rikachan101, TmntEmi, Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this book!**

**I do not own Avatar **

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 9: Lion's Fury

As the Air Ship hovered over the first known location of one of the criminals, Korra turned to her team mates. "I'll handle this one alone, I need to get used to fighting with air and ice." She said.

"Be careful, if you have trouble then flee and find us!" Silver shouted over the winds that blew around them. Korra smiled and nodded before allowing herself to fall backwards out of the airship and into the open sky where she took flight and darted towards the cloud of smoke that rose up nearby. With Korra gone, Lin ordered the ship to head to the other site of the attack.

"From what the other officers have told me, we are dealing with a very dim-witted former Dai Lee agent. He apparently has the ability to earthbend earthquakes and other seismic events so try and stay light on your feet and avoid getting too close." Lin told them as the side door once again slid open. Each of them found their own way to the ground using their bending and it didn't take long to find the man.

The attacker was huge! He was easily the largest person they'd ever seen, even Tenzin only reached up to his shoulder. He wore very tight Dai Lee robes that showed of his huge muscles. He was also bald with the long black braid that all Dai Lee agents had been known to sport.

"You there! Surrender now or prepare to be defeated!" Lin ordered, taking a metalbender stance. Surely this criminal couldn't win or escape; there were at least nine metalbending Militia soldiers not to mention twelve members of Team Avatar and who knew how many Police force members.

"Taurus…" Aries mumbled quietly, recognising her "friend".

Asami looked at her for a moment before turning back to the fight at hand. "I think you've had enough time. Capture him!" Lin ordered. She, Bolin and the metalbenders shot their cables around the man's wrists, ankles, neck and waist, getting a good grip on them and pulling. Instead of pulling him down, he pulled them to him! He pulled hard on his right arm, causing Bolin and two other metalbenders to fly forward and then slam into Taurus' fist. Only a few minutes in and Bolin was already incapacitated. Mako and Asami glared at him with hateful eyes and unleashed a frenzy of fire and kinetic attacks but none did any damage!

"I am Taurus! I am the most powerful Subject! No attacks can harm me!" he bragged as he brought his foot down hard, creating a massive earthquake. The windows in the surrounding buildings shattered and rained glass down upon them. The energybenders and earthbenders had to create a barrier in order to stop themselves from being killed by the thousands of razor shards, but Taurus didn't even flinch. Each shard that hit him shattered and fell to the ground, not leaving a wound, a scratch or even a red mark! It would seem this guy really was invincible.

"Come on everyone! Throw everything we have at him! We'll show him not to underestimate us!" Bumi declared as he shot a kinetic blast at Taurus, not even causing him to flinch. Taurus grinned evilly.

"Yes! Fight me! Come and die!" he cheered, charging forward to attack. He swung his arm to punch Bumi but only met a barrier. Taurus rained heavy punches down upon the barrier, causing small tremors with each blow. Bumi held the barrier easily as his allies rained attacks down on Taurus, bur no wind, fire, water or earth could displace him or even make him flinch. Will even resorted to using his deadly black fire but found it did little but burn away the top of the man's clothing

"Damn it! This guy's a behemoth! Nothing is working! I'm sorry everyone…but it looks like of got no choice!" Noatak declared as he began bloodbending Taurus. Aries who had stayed out of the fight (much to everyone's confusion since she had enjoyed sparring), flinched as Taurus' body began to contort slightly as he fought to break the grip, wearing a manic grin the whole time. With one last animalistic grunt, he broke free of Noatak's blood grip.

"Ha ha! Silly Amon! No bloodbending will work on me!" Noatak's eyes widened, as did the others. No one outside of the council and Team Avatar knew who he once was! Luckily no one who didn't know was in ear-shot. Taurus raised a fist high in the air and brought it down, attempting to create a huge earthquake. However, instead of earth, his fist met green crystal.

Taurus blinked in surprise and pulled his fist back again. This time, several crystal spikes shot out of the ground around him, trapping him and stopping his movement. "Hey! No fair, you're cheating!" Taurus whined, unable to move or escape the crystals. They all looked around to find the source of them and found Bolin, his iris' glowing bright green a short distance away. Slung over his shoulder was Genbu in hammer form, glowing with a green aura and behind him was a familiar face, the Golden haired man.

"Your…your Korra's soul?" Mako said, dumbfounded. Bolin's eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. The golden haired man patted him on the back and walked forward.

"Bolin here has a strong connection with Korra and his need was great, so I appeared to him and gave him an advantage." The Soul man said simply.

"You gave him new powers?" Mako asked, not sure what to make of the mysterious and confusing being.

"No. All earthbenders possess the ability to use that power. It is crystalbending after all; Aang used it once in Ba Sing Se. You see: the Four Elements are more like…archetypes, classifications that have thousands of smaller, more complex forms of bending. Even the four specialties are little more than beginner techniques for a true elemental master. A Bender is born with all the knowledge and powers of their element already in them, just locked away. I simply unlocked Bolin's ability to use Crystal Generation and unlocked his secondary Chi flow."

Everyone just stared at him, including the still panting Bolin. "Secondary Chi flow? Crystal Generation? You're not making any sense!" Tahno said, glaring at the man who simply smirked back.

"I am a very old soul, sometimes my stories and explanations can get a bit complex. Either way…know that Bolin now possesses the power to create crystals from his energy. He'll require the use of his secondary chi but that will be easier to control and sustain later. I am leaving again, have Korra contact me if you wish to learn more." And so the odd soul man vanished again.

Everyone fell silent, unsure what to do or say when Taurus piped up, "You Avatar guys have really weird friends…"

Meanwhile…

Korra was having trouble catching her opponent. She didn't know how, but he was flying like she was, evading her with ease. She hadn't seen his face of anything because of the cloak he wore but whoever he was…he could airbend.

"Stop! I want to talk to you!" Korra shouted, trying to knock the man on to the roof tops.

"Stopping is bad! Running is good! Or maybe we should stop and talk…No, fight! No, kill! We can't decide!" he said, gibbering. Every time Korra spoke to him, the strange figure would seemingly argue with himself over whatever she had said. Running out of options, Korra shot a fire blast at him. The man turned around in the air and "grabbed" the fireball with Firebending.

"Impossible! You can Air and Firebend!" Korra yelled.

"Of course we can! If you can do it then so can we!" he said.

"What do you mean "We"?"

"We are Gemini! Our power lets us copy all the powers of whoever we fight! If we fight an Avatar than we can use all the elements! So long as you can do it, so can we!" the newly revealed Gemini laughed as he removed his cloak. He was dressed like an Air Acolyte but with his outfit's colours reversed. He even had Blood Red Airbender Tattoos.

"What do you mean by "We"? There's only one of you!"

"Ohnononono! There are hundreds of us in here, you're in here too! Every time I copy someone they appear in here. You keep tell the rest of us to leave the fight but we don't want to! Tell yourself to be quiet." Gemini babbled.

"WHAT!?" Korra shouted. This guy was insane! Korra didn't wait to hear what he was going to say next, instead flying quickly behind him to strike with a flaming kick. Gemini generated a wall of water behind him to block the attack, then froze it and slammed it into Korra. Korra reeled from the hit and was unable to defend as Gemini dealt a high kick to the side of her head, sending her crashing into a roof top. She dusted herself off and applied a water layer to the side of her head to heal the damage, looking up at Gemini who remained in the sky, staring at her. Korra was confused as to why he was staring until she remembered something…

Korra was barely able to avoid the explosion caused by the Dragon's Eye. "Hey Kaizero! How is this guy able to copy my powers?" she shouted aloud, speaking to the avatar spirit.

"I'm not sure…but his blood is odd. I can smell two other people with identical blood in this city…and it smells familiar as well." The dragon avatar answered, uncharacteristic worry in his voice.

"Well if this guy can copy all my powers then I'll just have to use something he can't copy. I'm summoning Embera!" Korra stated.

"NO! Embera will end up levelling the city, you'll have to fight him alone or with Kirin." Kaizero warned.

"Tch, fine but I still need to be able to land a hit…Kirin, help me out here!" Korra called, summoning the Tiger-like beast to her in weapon form, however only one of the two Katanas appeared. A short distance away, Gemini outstretched his hand and caught the other Kirin blade.

"He can even do that! What's going on Kirin?" Korra asked, becoming afraid now.

"He's somehow stolen some of my power! It felt like I was called by two of you at once!" Kirin answered her, anger in his voice from being used by someone other than Korra. Just as Gemini was about to attack Korra, a new player joined the fight, forcing Gemini to back off from the flurry of flaming slashes as Leo appeared. Leo was unable to fly, so he used his firebending and his cat-like reflexes to jump between buildings and slash Gemini with his flaming claws.

"Leo! Why are you attacking us? We're on the same side! Scorpia will be angry." Gemini said, hurriedly healing his burns.

"Consider this my resignation! I won't sit back and let that old witch destroy me when she no longer needs me!" Leo said angrily.

"Leo? Are you the same one who attacked Aries? Is that what this was about, you're trying to capture her?" Korra asked.

Leo turned to look at her, giving her a cocky grin, "Just stay out of the way, little girl." He mocked and continued to attack Gemini. "NONONO! We don't want to fight you! Retreat! Taurus Retreat!" the mad man yelled as he flew away. Leo landed on a rooftop and watched his former comrade escape before feeling a sword at his neck.

"You WILL tell me what I want to know." Korra threatened, the blade steady at Leo's throat.

"You WILL learn not to poke a lion that just lost its prey." Leo retorted. Before she could react, Leo darted at her and slashed her shoulder with his flaming claws before fleeing. Korra screamed and held her injured arm, trying to heal it with her own blood.

Back with the others, Gemini appeared and began imitating Lin, using metal to shatter the crystals binding Taurus and then escaping with him, leaving Team Avatar confused and unsure what to do…

Later that day, in Scorpia's lair, another fight was ensuing. Leo had returned home before Taurus and Gemini and had begun tearing the place apart. "Scorpia! Where are you Coward!" he roared as he trashed the office that Scorpia used as her throne room. The cruel woman appeared behind him and tried to strike him in the back, purple mist surrounding her fingers.

"Traitor! I expected that weakling Aries to turn on us but not you! Have you no sense of Loyalty? Leo the Lion!"

Before he could answer, he was forced to avoid an attack from another woman. A woman with long sky blue hair was waterbending attacks at him, forcing him to avoid both women with no chance to respond. Leo found an opening and slashed at Scorpia's side, causing the woman to cringe but before he could deliver another blow, an ice sword swung at his neck and a fire arrow shot at his legs. Leo narrowly avoided them both as two more of his former comrades came in to help.

"Scorpia and Aqua I could take but I don't want to fight you Cancer!" Leo shouted to the man with the ice sword. Cancer just stared back with his icy blue eyes, causing Leo to shudder.

"Fine, I'm not going to win this one…but be warned: I will kill you Scorpia!" and with that, Leo fled.

"Are you alright master?" the arrow shooter asked, helping Scorpia to her feet.

"Yes Sagittarius, no need to worry. If Leo has already turned on us then Aries will no doubt do the same. I'm going to Air Temple Island to retrieve her before Korra and her retched allies can corrupt her further." The foul woman smiled and turned away, walking towards the exit.

"Time to pay my respects to the Avatar." She laughed as she walked away.

**Avatar Extra: Lost Relics Pt. 2: Baron Crown**

The Baron Crown is one of the most well-known artefacts in Earth Kingdom history. Very few people knew it, but the crown was made from the bones of the First Earth King who was slain by Necros in the early days of the Four Nations. The Earth Kingdom was only a small area back then, occupying what was now the City of Ba Sing Se and the First Earth King was a horrid ruler. He was hated by his people, his army, his family and all the other nations, yet he remained in power due to the black haired figure at his side. Necros followed the King for some time, relishing in the death that his wars inevitably brought but one day, the King demanded that Necros do something he disagreed with. A young peasant girl had been dragged before him and refused to "Please" him and so the King ordered Necros to torture her until she begged to serve her King. Necros instead ripped the bones from his body, shaped them into a rough and ragged crown and placed it on the girls head, naming her the next Earth Queen. The Baron Crown was passed down for many generations before it was lost and simply wearing it brought tremendous success. The Crown's disappearance happened in the time of Avatar Lokai and was said to have been the cause of the devastation that swept the kingdom afterwards. Rumours claim it was stolen by simple thieves, some believed it was swallowed by a spirit for its power while others believed that Necros took the crown back. It's fate is still unknown.

**Next Chapter: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Korra and Scorpia finally meet but it is not a meeting that ends well…

**Next chapter will see Scorpia coming to the island...bad news for Aries!**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**


	79. Chapter 10: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

******This chapter is where it begins to go wrong for poor aries**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: TmntEmi, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Rikachan101 and Kristin-Kai-Lundy**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this book!**

**I recommend checking out Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard's LoK fics, they're awesome!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 10: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Today had been an odd day. Korra had a confrontation with a schizophrenic man dressed like an Airbender who could copy her every ability, THEN she had her shoulder slashed by that wild man, Leo and not too far away, a massive Dai Lee agent that was immune to all attacks almost succeeded in beating Team Avatar with only the help of Korra's mysterious soul giving them the win. Bolin and Korra were tired and ached from their wounds as they all sat around the training yard. They all knew a difficult conversation was coming, but none of them wanted to start it.

"So, what was your opponent like Korra?" Silver asked, taking the leap.

"He was completely insane! It was like he had hundreds of personalities all at once. He was dressed like an Air acolyte but the colours were wrong and he had red arrows instead of blue like Tenzin's. He was also able to…copy my powers…all of them! He even stole Kirin from me briefly. He would no doubt have seriously hurt me if that Leo man hadn't turned up."

Aries' expression changed and Will noted it, sighing sadly. He knew what was coming next.

Silver did too and tried to put it off; "We fought a behemoth of an earthbender called Taurus. He could make earthquakes and no attacks seemed to work on him! Until your boyfriend and Soul came to our rescue!"

"Yeah! I have Crystal generation powers now! Do you have that one too?" Bolin asked his girlfriend. Korra's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Can you show me please?" she asked with an excited smile

Bolin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened, his green irises were glowing and he placed his hand on the ground and pulled up a small green crystal figurine in the form of a fire ferret. Korra clapped and picked up the little figure with a bright eyed smile, Pabu on her shoulder sniffing at it. "that's amazing Bo'! can you teach me how to do that?" she asked.

"I would if I could but the Soul guy gave me the power, or "unlocked it" as he said it." Bolin told her as Pabu jumped onto his head.

"I think we've beaten around the bush long enough." Will said a sad frown on his face. He turned to Aries with a disappointed look. "Spill it. Leo keeps turning up around you and Asami told me you knew Taurus' name before he said it. I'm also fairly certain that Taurus was the same massive guy that "attacked" you in that alley when we first met."

Everyone turned to Aries, some with looks of shock, others with looks of anger and Korra with a look of sadness. "I- I can explain-" she started but she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"What's to explain? You infiltrated them and spied on them for me just like I ordered you to." Scorpia cackled, appearing at the top of the stairs that had led from the docks. "My little Aries was sent here to keep an eye on you misfits so you wouldn't interfere! She's had you police force hunting an imaginary gang of thugs while our organisation has been murdering and kidnapping random citizens for weeks! And you know what the funniest part is? Not only is every one of ours prisoners dead, but it was Aries who murdered them! Along with all the other victims!" Scorpia told them, an evil grin on her face. Aries turned to the horrified Team Avatar.

"It wasn't like that! She told me to hunt down Triad members! Everyone I killed was a murderer, rapist or some other kind of unforgivable criminal, I never killed an innocent!" Aries said, desperate to convince her rapidly angering friends.

Lin's frown lightened a bit, "She's telling the truth." She declared, earning sighs of relief from the others but only a quiet laugh from Scorpia.

"She is telling the truth…as far as she knows. But how can she really be sure if the ones my other subordinates caught were also Triads…maybe a few innocents got mixed in there too. Maybe she killed them without questioning them…" the scorpion woman laughed maniacally, taking huge amounts of pleasure in Aries' horrified expression.

"Lin?" Tenzin said, looking like he was going to be sick.

"It's the truth."

"NO! You promised! You told me I'd never be made to kill an innocent!" Aries screamed.

Team Avatar looked between the two cautiously, preparing to fight if they needed to. "I have no idea why you're becoming so hysterical…they didn't even mean anything to you. It's not like when I ordered you to poison Korra; I mean she was actually your friend!" the woman smiled. She was the embodiment of cruelty!

Korra looked hurt. She had trusted Aries, given her a home, been her friend and she almost killed her in return… Korra couldn't get herself angry; instead she felt sadness, begging all that was sacred that this was a lie. She didn't need Lin to tell her it wasn't…

"Why…Aries I thought you were my friend…" Korra said, tearing up. Anyone else and she would have gotten angry and pummelled them but for some reason the look of misery and regret on Aries face was stopping her.

"Please, I can explain, I didn't-" she never finished the sentence as she ducked to avoid a flaming sword to the neck. Mako held Seiryu in his hand and swung wildly at Aries, pure fury in his eyes. Bolin put his arms around Korra as Aries was knocked to the floor by an elbow to the gut.

"You Traitor! Don't say another word to Korra! You don't deserve it!" Mako roared, his fiancée standing beside him with her Byakko Claws.

"I tried to stop this! I gave Korra the antidote because I regretted what I'd done! I was going to tell you everything and leave the others." Aries pleaded.

"So you betrayed us and your comrades!? You have no honour…" Iroh said, half angry and half sad. In truth he had greatly enjoyed teaching Aries new firebending tricks. Asami pushed her emotions away and swung her claws, blowing Aries a few feet away with a gust of wind.

"Leave now. Do not come back here. If we run into you again then we will hurt you." Asami warned. Aries looked at her with a miserable expression, tears running down her face. Team Avatar's resolve shook as she slowly got on her feet and walked toward Scorpia. Without warning, Scorpia jabbed the girl's arms and they fell limp. Aries did nothing to resist as Scorpia cupped her chin and pulled her face toward her own.

"Save your tears…you'll need them for later." Scorpia threatened with an evil grin. Aries whimpered in response and the two walked away, toward the boat that Scorpia had arrived on. "Wait! Who are you people!?" Korra called, regaining her voice.

"We are the Survivors."

"Survivors?"

"The Survivors of Project Orion."

Korra froze. "Project Orion! That's the experiment that Ophi was a part of!"

"There were thirteen of us. Subject Ophiuchus died like the weakling she was and Leo betrayed us earlier today. With Aries downgraded to a prisoner, we now have 10 members left. Pisces, Virgo, Caprico, Libra, Cancer, Taurus, Gemini, Sagittarius, Aqua and myself, Scorpia! You will meet my subordinates soon. I look forward to fighting you, Avatar Korra!" Scorpia said seriously as she waved her hand to send the boat moving. Korra recognised Gemini on the boat, waterbending them away.

"We need to stop them! We gotta rescue Aries!" Jinora yelled, appearing from her hiding place up a tree. Ikki and Meelo jumped out after her and both agreed.

Tenzin sighed and knelt down to their level, "We can't. she's our enemy, she hurt a lot of people and poisoned Korra, she is our enemy now." He explained gently.

"But she was sorry! She didn't mean to do those things! She tried to help! The fire ferrets would have been kicked out of the tournament if it weren't for her! She played with us…I refuse to believe she was bad!" Jinora argued, her siblings passively watching.

"You are too young to understand Jinora. Please let this go." Her father begged. Tears began to sting the corner of her eyes.

"No I won't! if you had forgiven her then we'd have a strong new friend to help us! But instead you just threw her away even though she was willing to turn on her old comrades to help us." Jinora argued, the tears slowly streaming down her face.

"This is a matter of right and wrong!"

"No it isn't!" she snapped, "I'm ten and I can tell you're all just protecting your pride! Well you pride just sent my friend back to the bad people who want to hurt her and us! Now tell me who is wrong!" Jinora sobbed, running away. Korra felt the words hit her like knives.

Had she let her pride kill Aries? would Aries really be killed for turning on her comrades…

A short time later, Scorpia and Gemini were walking back to their home with Aries, hands bound and being led like a dog to her fate. She caught a glint of golden eyes as her wrists heated up and the ropes came loose.

"Leo?" she said, surprise in her voice.

The golden brown locks of Subject Leo were hanging in front of her, the hands of her saviour still coated in flames. "Aries, run! We can finally be free of her!" he shouted, shooting fireballs at Gemini to keep him at a distance.

"Yes Aries, flee! Flee with the man who caused you to be captured by me!" Scorpia shouted, her voice deadly serious.

"What?" Aries and Leo said together, looks of confusion staring at their self-proclaimed leader.

"If Leo hadn't betrayed us, I would have left you alone for longer. You may have been able to convince the Avatar that you were a friend after all. We'll never know now…"

Aries looked at the man who was supposed to be her rescuer with evil eyes. She knew he wasn't truly to blame, but her grief was clouding her judgement. "Leave now!" she demanded.

"What! Are you serious? I'm helping!" Leo retorted incredulously.

"Go away! I never want to see you again!"

Leo looked hurt for a moment before snarling and turning to leave. Aries had lost everything today and she had nothing left but grief for the friends she had lost.

For the first time since she had been made a part of Project Orion, she cursed the fact that she had survived.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 11: Avatar Tensa**

Avatar Tensa was born as an Air Nomad child and was known since birth that he was the Avatar. He spent his early life under the strict control of the Temple Patriarchs and his lack of freedom resulted in his airbending being very dark in nature, often being violent to the point of being lethal. On the day that he was to receive his arrows, he killed the monks that had so thoroughly controlled his life and massacred every monk in the temple in what became known as the Night of Black Winds. Tensa grew his black hair out and wore it in a ponytail, posing as a samurai traveller as he journeyed the world, seeking teachers while keeping his true nature as the Avatar a secret. He became a fully realised Avatar at the age of thirty and his true identity as the avatar was not discovered until he turned 57 years old. Due to his Air Nomad and Avatar vitality, he still kept his youthful looks and his face was enough for a monk, who had been a child when his temple was massacred, to recognise him. Tensa had spared the children and a single adult monk of the temple when he destroyed it and this monk before him had come seeking revenge, wielding a katana made from obsidian. Tensa easily killed the monk and took the obsidian katana for himself. No one knows what happened to him after that, but it is said he had a confrontation with Avatar Silver which may have ended in his death. This is unconfirmed as the next known Avatar didn't appear for one hundred years after the time of his apparent death.

**Next Chapter: A Flame in the Void Pt. 1**

Jinora goes to the library alone and meets an unlikely ally

**A little shorter than usual but i needed to end it there.**

**Poor Aries...she is definetely one of my favourite new characters. And we have barely scratched the surface on Scorpia's cruelty.**

**The next chapter will be a little Jinora-centric since she is my favourite LoK character (except Korra)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	80. Chapter 11: A Flame in the Void Pt 1

******This is a slightly different from usual chapter...**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Jokermask18, Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard and TmntEmi!**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 11: A Flame in the Void Pt. 1

It had been three days since Scorpia arrived on Air Temple Island to take Aries away…it had been three days since Jinora had really spoken to anyone. Three days since Korra slipped back into the depression she felt after Ophi died. Aries was just like Ophi…an innocent girl that was manipulated and turned into a tool by the Black Lotus and Korra had just stood by and let her be taken away…she should have forgiven her! Silver and Will hadn't taken it much better either…Will had remained in front of Ophi's memorial stone for almost the entire time and Silver was having trouble keeping herself together with both her brother and Korra in such a bad state. The Tournament had been postponed for a week by the Police Force to give time for them to clean up after the sudden attacks.

Jinora walked out of the Temple and picked up her glider, just about to take off when her father appeared behind her.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin asked kindly.

"To the University Library." Jinora answered simply.

"Well I'll come with you. Korra is starting Lightning training today and I'd rather not be here for that!" he said, trying to illicit a smile from his eldest daughter.

"I'd rather go alone." She replied with straight face. Tenzin sighed and sat down on the steps, pulling Jinora down to sit in his lap.

"How long are we going to stay like this? I know you're angry and upset by what happened with Aries but please let me try and make it better." He begged, hugging the girl towards him. Jinora felt her shell crack a little, she knew she was upsetting her parents and Siblings…and with Korra and Will also depressed, everyone had been trying to keep it together. Despite their actions, they all regretted casting out Aries. Jinora sighed and extended her olive branch of peace.

"I'd still like to go on my own…but I'd like it if we went and had lunch in the Café there after I'm done…" she mumbled.

Tenzin smiled widely and stood his child back on her feet, patting her head and stood up. "I'd like that too, it's been too long since we had any father-daughter time. It's 9 o'clock now and so if we meet there at 1 o'clock then you have plenty of time to do...whatever it is you want to do."

Jinora giggled and smiled, "I want to make an airbending technique like Grandpa did! I was going to research as many techniques and styles as I can to make one that's based on another elemental style."

"Like when Grandmaster Iroh created Lightning Redirection! He applied the water principle of flowing to firebending and it enabled him to redirect lightning. So you want to find a principle of another element that will work well with Airbending?" Tenzin smiled. He always admired his daughter's intelligence.

"Exactly! Now I'm gonna go before we lose any more time! See you soon dad!" she yelled as she ran off, jumping and gliding away. Tenzin smiled as he watched his child fly toward the city, he then turned back to the temple and his thoughts went to Korra, Silver and Will. The old monk realised the horrible mistake that he'd made in allowing Aries to be taken away…

"Korra, you need to focus the heat and energy more, the principle is similar to Azure flames but you need to concentrate it a lot more." Silver lectured as Korra incinerated another target. They had been training all morning and Korra had mastered redirection but not generation, finding lightning hard to make.

"She can't use it properly because of her spiritual powers. She can't concentrate her own energy because of her emotional state." Katara said to Iroh as the two watched the fight. Korra had mastered Ice and Metalbending in the last three days. The cold and hard temperament she had was helping a lot but she couldn't muster the passion or confidence needed to properly Lightningbend. Iroh frowned and turned to Mako and Asami, sparring a short distance away.

"Mako! Maybe you should spar with Korra, help her learn Lightningbending." He suggested.

Mako frowned, "I would but we haven't really spoken since the Aries thing. She's been really depressed. Maybe Will should help her, since they seem to share the feeling."

Will was only a little ways off, staring at Ophi's memorial marker. He heard Mako and stood up, walking toward Korra. "I think Silver deserves a break. We'll spar for a while." He told her, shooing Silver away. The white haired girl sat beside Katara and Korra's parents. With a fight between Will and Korra imminent, the islands residents began to gather to watch.

Korra ignited her hands with azure flames and darted at Will, aiming a punch at the man's face. Will didn't move, didn't block or even try to avoid the blow, instead he took the punch right in his face, severely burning his cheek. Korra backed off in surprise, Will simply rose a hand to the wound and healed it, seemingly wiping the wound away.

"Why didn't you block?" Korra questioned him. Will looked at her with a blank expression,

"I simply didn't want to. I want to test your strength. As an immortal capable of healing, there is little you can do that I can't heal and I'm no stranger to pain. Unleash everything you have!" he ordered her. Korra looked at him confused. Without waiting any longer, she lunged at him, burning him with fire, slamming into him with rock, slicing into him with ice and steel, blowing him around the battlefield and generally destroying him. Will never showed any sign of resistance or pain, silently healing his wounds and getting on his feet just to be knocked over again.

"What is he doing!?" Kya shouted, worried for Will.

Silver looked on with a sad expression, "He's helping them both."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked as he joined the others.

"Will blames himself for Ophi's death and Aries being taken away. He feels guilt for everything he did as Necros and for not standing up for Aries. he is using Korra as a way of atoning for what he's done…he's basically punishing himself."

"And how does this help Korra?" Bolin asked, his eyes glued to his girlfriend as she furiously attacked like a wild animal.

"Korra also feels guilt, anger and misery for Ophi and Aries. I have no doubt that a part of Korra wants Will to fight back and hurt her as her own atonement, but Will is clever. He knows that what she needs isn't punishing…she needs to cry. To let out all her sadness and misery. Her pride and her own belief that she should be strong are getting in the way. So Will is going to force it out, he often did the same with me when I was young and stressed."

The audience fell silent as they focused on the fight. Will was standing steadfast as Korra punched and punched at his chest and gut with fiery fists. She was looking him in the eyes as he looked down on her with pitying eyes. Korra's eyes began to stream tears down her face as her war cries became sobs and her punches became her pounding weakly on his chest, her head leaning against him.

"Hush Korra, it's okay…" Will said, rubbing her back as he held her in a hug. "Bolin, I think you should come over here." He said softly. The earthbender nodded and stepped forward, taking Korra in his arms so Will could heal his wounds. Korra continued to cry in Bolin's embrace, finally letting out all her sorrow and anger.

"I-I should have said something. I believed Aries was our friend and I was so shocked by what Scorpia said that I lost focus on that, I cast her aside and abandoned her when she needed me most…We have to find her and rescue her!" Korra said between sobs. Team Avatar looked amongst themselves and silently agreed.

"We'll begin scouring the city tomorrow." Lin said, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. The young Avatar smiled and closed her eyes, her sobs dying down as she drifted off.

Meanwhile at the University Library.

Jinora had been to this place hundreds of times and she was always blown away by it. The library had three massive floors of books and they were all bustling with activity. Scholars, professors, students, acolytes, officials and foreigners of all sorts were always running around collecting books for their various tasks. Jinora, as a councilman's child and an Avid reader was always greeted here with smiles from the employees, they all knew her personally and she knew all of them.

"Good morning Jinora. What are you looking for today?" the elderly librarian said smiling.

"Hello Ma'am. Could you point me to the books on bending?" Jinora smiled.

"Of course, but doesn't your father possess copies of all known Airbending texts?"

"Yes but I'm researching the other elements. I'm trying to develop a new technique!" she said proudly. The librarian smiled at her and pointed her to an entire wing of books on bending on the second floor.

"You may want to wait a while dear. A very angry looking young man went in there this morning and hasn't come out yet. Everyone who goes in there soon leaves, he is very intimidating."

"I'll be fine. If he tries anything then I'll call for help." Jinora assured her. The librarian was sceptical but she knew Jinora was a sensible girl, so she just nodded and smiled as Jinora glided up earning a small round of applause from the people watching. Airbending was incredibly rare now after all. Jinora happily walked into the bending wing to find it really was deserted with the exception of one man standing in front of a book case, haphazardly searching through some firebending books. Leo turned and noticed Jinora staring at him. He knew who she was but didn't know her name while Jinora had never met Leo and it was unlikely she knew his name either.

"You look just like…" Jinora mumbled before catching herself.

"Who? Who do I look like?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well my grandpa was friends with Fire Lord Zuko near the end of the war…you look a lot like he did when he joined Team Avatar. Your hair and clothes are very similar!" Jinora said, remembering one of the paintings she had seen.

"You're not the first person to say that." Leo stated simply before going back to his search. Jinora went about her business too, reading a book on bending principles but found them hard to understand. As an Airbender, or a bender of any kind, it was hard to understand the disciplines and principles behind the other elements. Grumbling, Jinora got up from her seat on the floor and returned her book to its place. As she did so, she noticed a book with a green label on the spine. Bending books had blues labels, green ones were for history, clearly someone had put it back in the wrong place! Jinora tried to reach for the book but couldn't, so she prepared to climb up, however a hand grabbed the book before she could. Leo turned it over and looked at the front cover, "The Consuming Flames: A Historical account of the Air Nomad Genocide." He read aloud.

"I've read that one, it's pretty good. Well, it's actually horrible but still really interesting and well written." Jinora said.

"Well I doubt there would be a nice book about genocide. If you don't mind, I'm going to read this." Leo said, smirking as he sat on the floor. Jinora blushed a little before turning and taking another book of her own. She flicked through it and groaned again.

"You groan a lot." Leo commented, not looking up from his book.

Jinora frowned, "I can't get my head around these bending principles…they contradict so many of the ones I learnt so they just feel wrong!"

"Why are you researching principles for another element? Are you doing it for school or something?" Leo asked.

"No. I'm trying to develop an Air technique with another principle, like Lightning redirection."

"That's silly then." Leo looked at her seriously.

"Why? Just because I'm a kid, you think I can't do it! Well I won't give up!" Jinora declared, looking Leo in the eye.

"By all means, don't give up. Your goal is a good one and I believe you could do it. If you changed your approach. You can never truly understand a different element's principles by reading books. It may work for your native element but for the rest, you should study an actual bender, then find a similarity or connection between the two elements. Then think on how this can be applied." He told her.

Jinora smiled and nodded, "That's great! Are you a bender?" she asked.

"I'm a Firebender. My name is Leo." He answered, igniting his hand to prove it.

"My name is Jinora. Will you teach me the Principles of Fire, Sifu Leo?"

Leo blinked. He had never been given an honorific before…he'd always been Subject Leo or Leo the lion… "If you insist." He said dismissively, hiding his happiness. As Leo the Lion, he was often avoided by strangers, enemies and his comrades alike, like prey avoids the lion in the wilds. Lions were very rare and noble animals and were often considered to be cannibalistic as they often ate their brother species like Moose Lions or Lion Rams.

"The first thing you should know about fire is that it requires three things: Fuel, Heat and Air. Firebenders use their chi instead of wood or oil to fuel their flames and experienced firebenders can use their own body heat when making their fire in areas that are otherwise too cold. Lastly, the only rule that a firebender can't overcome, no air means no fire." He explained. He created a small flame and held it out for Jinora.

Jinora airbent the air away from the flame and it slowly died. "If you use firebending moves when airbending, you could remove air from an area a lot faster, creating a vacuum. Stand up, I'll show you some movements, these are the closest ones to Air styles that I know-"

"Jinora? Are you in here?" Tenzin opened the door and immediately froze. Jinora was on the floor and Leo, one of the Orion subjects was standing beside her in a battle stance.

"Get away from my daughter!" he roared, preparing for battle.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 12: Avatar Kimeros**

Avatar Kimeros was the Fire Nation Avatar that sat one cycle after Lokai and he was commonly known as a prankster Avatar. The young man, like Korra, had a talent for the physical side of bending and was rather inept with Spiritual things but he still master all four elements before he turned sixteen. He lived for a staggeringly high 700 years and completed many deeds. His most notable actions were during the The Third Great Elemental War. This war separated the Water Tribes, Air Temples, Earth Kingdoms and the Fire Nation and all-out war was declared. It all started when an Airbender Child, only thirteen years of age, was murdered in an attack from a Waterbender who had a belief in elemental supremacy and only one element could remain as the master over the others. Kimeros refused to accept this and demanded an end to the war, calling every leader to his home on Keron Island. When they refused to negotiate, Kimeros unveiled his back-up plan and killed them all, threatening to destroy any nation that tried to pursue the war. He had to extinguish two small Earth Kingdoms before they realised that he was being serious. Only the innocents were spared from the inferno. Silver saw his incredible power as dangerous and warned him not to do anything rash. From that day on, he only used his bending when necessary and he was responsible for the discovery of a very important fact…benders generally had longer life spans, because bending used up their life energy a lot faster than it would over wise. A bender that refused to bend could live hundreds of years longer.

**Next Chapter: A Flame in the Void Pt. 2**

Tenzin and Leo fight, can Jinora bring peace?

**Well this was a little different than usual...Jinora made a new friend and Korra finally let her depression out and is ready to really move on and find Aries!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	81. Chapter 12: A Flame in the Void Pt 2

******Tenzin VS Leo! who will win?**

**Special Thanks to Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, TmntEmi and Everything Burrito**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 12: A Flame in the Void Pt. 2

"Get away from my daughter!" Tenzin roared as he blasted Leo with a gust of wind. Jinora quickly stood aside as Leo hit the back wall, pushing off of it and aiming a punch at Tenzin. The punch connected with Tenzin's chest, making him stagger backwards. Regaining his balance, Tenzin realised two things One, Leo wasn't using his fire for some reason and Two, he wasn't attacking, only retaliating. Tenzin took advantage of this by circling air around Leo, trapping him a storm bind.

"Daddy Wait!" Jinora shouted, running toward Leo. Leo knew she'd be caught in the bind as well so he spat a few small fireballs at the floor between them.

"Stay there! If you get in the way then you'll be hurt!" he scolded her. Tenzin wasn't sure what to make of that action, so he decided to keep fighting. He threw Leo into the back wall again but this time, Leo hit it fully, slumping over. Tenzin approached him cautiously, checking if Leo was unconscious, getting his answer when Leo suddenly darted out of the room, hopping over the banister of the second floor and landing hard on one of the study tables below, smashing it and causing papers to fly everywhere. He was refraining from firebending since this place was filled with tomes that would easily go up in flames within seconds…a problem Tenzin didn't have…

The monk flew down from the second floor on a giant air scooter, launching a ball of wind at Leo.

"Damn it, I'm not here to cause you trouble!" Leo shouted, being knocked backward again.

"You threatened my daughter and conspired with that Scorpia woman! You are definitely my enemy!" Tenzin shouted. "Everyone evacuate! We have a dangerous criminal here!"

"Uh oh." Leo muttered. As ordered, most of the crowd evacuated, however several benders and non-benders stayed behind, ready to assist the councilman. This could play out in one of two ways, either they'd all work well together and kick Leo's butt up and down the library or they could be a disorganised mob that did more harm than good. Today, Leo was lucky. A hot-headed firebender created fire daggers in his hands and began slashing at Leo with them at the same time that a waterbender emptied his water skin at him. The two moves cancelled each other out, leaving the place covered in steam. Leo struck the confused firebender in the neck, knocking him unconscious before pouncing on one of the other remaining benders, strangling him into unconsciousness. Jinora was worried for Leo and her father, not understanding why they were fighting, she had no idea of Leo's connection to Aries or Project Orion.

She hopped down, using her bending to cushion her fall and used a gust of wind to blow the steam away. Leo was revealed, sitting lazily on the back of a passed out security guard, his legs crossed and a pout on his lips.

"Just as it was getting good to." He complained. Tenzin took a battle stance and prepared to attack but Jinora got in his way. "Why are you two fighting! He wasn't attacking me, dad! He was helping me!" she yelled.

"But he is one of the people who took Aries away!" Tenzin told her. Jinora turned to Leo with a look of shock.

"Actually I wasn't involved. I left the Project after a "disagreement" with Scorpia." Leo told them.

Jinora was relieved but Tenzin knew better than to let his guard down… "Why should we believe you?"

"Well how about this?" he stood up and offered his hands to Tenzin. "I surrender. Take me prisoner. I want to rescue Aries from Scorpia. The old witch convinced her that it was my fault for her being captured. I intend to convince her otherwise and then kill Scorpia."

Tenzin kept his eyes glued on Leo, "Jinora, please give me that security guards wrist restraints." He asked, outstretching his hand. Jinora stooped to collect the metal bands and handed them to her father. Tenzin took them and clamped them around Leo's wrists, getting a gasp from the young man as the cold metal tightened around his bare wrists.

"You are coming back to the island with us and you will tell us everything we want to know, understood?" Tenzin said with a glare. Leo returned the glare but nodded anyway, allowing himself to be led out of the building and onto Oogi, Jinora sitting beside him. The two of them discussed Jinora's new "Void" technique as they flew back to the island.

Elsewhere…

Three days…that's how long it had been since Aries was thrown in that dark, dank cell. The Prison block of the former Equalist HQ saw its first "guest" in months and oddly, Aries was glad about that. Each day, Taurus or Sagittarius or Aqua would drag her before Scorpia and each day, the foul woman would order one or more of her subordinates to beat Aries while she prattled on about how "Aries deserved it" and "she should be happy she's alive". After that was done, Aqua would roughly heal her, enough so she'd live but also feel the after effects and then she'd be thrown back. Aries gently rubbed a bruise that had been left on her leg as the door to the cell was opened gently.

"Two beatings a day now? Here's me thinking you people couldn't get worse…" she said spitefully.

"It's me." The tiny voice came. Aries recognised it and strained her eyes to see the girl. Virgo, the only female subject younger than Aries herself at 13 years old…

Virgo had a very innocent face and an almost angelic appearance. She had golden brown hair that went to her waist and shining blue/grey eyes. On closer inspection, she had a red handprint on her cheek.

"Did Scorpia do that?" Aries asked, walking over to the girl and kneeling down, gently touching the younger girl's cheek.

"She was angry I disobeyed her…I'm so sorry for what I did!" she muttered, on the verge of tears. That day, Virgo was the one selected to "punish" Aries and she had refused at first. However Scorpia told her that if she didn't do it then Taurus would and Virgo would be victim to it as well. Aries had urged the child on, willingly taking the strikes. Virgo wasn't a fighter so she had been "coached" through it.

"It's fine. You have a much softer touch than Taurus and I'd hate to see you hurt." Aries smiled. "What are you doing here anyway? Scorpia will be furious if she catches you."

"Scorpia was the only choice we had at first but Leo found another way! I really want Necros to come back and be like he used to be but I don't want to hurt my friends! Run away and make Necros and Leo come back so we can be like we used to be!" Virgo begged.

Aries walked out of the cell and stretched her muscles. "Come with me. Will is even better than Necros was and he is surrounded by good, honest people. They may not accept me but they'll definitely take you in."

"No! I won't leave Pisces or Cancer or Libra or Caprico! And I'll never trust those people after they just abandoned you! I'd sooner take Scorpia!" she cried.

"It was my own fault…I can't convince the others or you myself so you'll see for yourself when you meet them. Thank you for your help Virgo. It is more than I have any right right to ask, but will you make me a promise?" Aries asked with a sad smile.

Virgo nodded. "If it comes down to it…please don't fight Team Avatar. Scorpia can't see it but they are way too powerful. If nothing else, run away when Scorpia loses."

Virgo looked at her with a shocked expression as Aries dashed down the prison hallway, running for the exit.

Back on Air Temple Island…

Tenzin and Jinora had just finished recounting their stories from Leo's capture at the library while Leo gnawed on his restraints like an animal, bored and fed up of waiting. Korra was much less sceptical of him than the others and Will seemed to be completely un-phased by the former Orion subject's presence.

"And so we brought him back here. He knows the Orion Gang's plan and their base of operations! With his help, we can rescue Aries!" Tenzin smiled, Jinora grinning beside him.

"Great! With his help, we'll beat Scorpia and her gang and rescue Aries!" Korra smiled, hope welling in her chest.

Leo looked up at her questioningly, "I sense you're pretty tough, your friends are too…how on in the world did Scorpia capture Aries out from the middle of you?"

Team Avatar shot each other guilty looks, Bumi taking a step forward, "Well…Scorpia might of kinda told us what she had made Aries do and about her spying on us and poisoning dad…so we just let her be taken. But's alright because-" Bumi was sent flying with a furious kick to the gut.

"You what!? You LET that crazy witch take Aries, all because you were mad! Did she not try and explain?" Leo seethed, his metal restraints melting away.

"We refused to listen-" Tahno too was smacked down, this time by a punch.

"You. Refused. To. Listen. Who knows what she could be doing to Aries right now? And you let it happen. She was going to explain and help you but you wouldn't listen. The world needs the Avatar…" Leo shot them all a lethal look, "…but the rest of you are expendable!"

Leo opened his fists, a claw shaped flame appearing at the tip of each finger. Plumes of flame sprouted from his wrists and ankles and a shroud of intense heat surrounded the man. "I will show you why they call me Leo the Lion!" he roared, lunging at Kya first. She was barely able to escape the blow, but by the size of the crater it left, she would have beem dead for sure if it had hit. Leo had cat like reflexes, he darted between each of his opponents, dealing strong blows that were either dodged or blocked. Only Bolin was capable of defending himself well, since his Genbu Shield and new Crystal Generation powers were able to resist blows that earth and metal couldn't. Even Kinetic barriers were mostly worthless against the furious heat emitting from the firebender. It was smothering! Silver was surprised that the heat wasn't making them pass out as she swung Chronos at Leo's arm. The katana left a shallow cut on his shoulder but the intense heat around him seared the wound shut again.

"No attacks can harm me!" he roared as Tahno and Tonraq's Ice attacks melted and evaporated before getting within two feet of him. Fire, earth and metal were all useless against him also, meaning only Kinetic attacks, lightning, air and storm could hit him.

"I've had enough of this!" Mako declared, his Anima Aes sword in his hand. Seiryu briefly glowed bright red before vanishing entirely. Mako was coated in an electrical aura and rose his arm into the air. The clouds above him darkened and a red lightning bolt struck down into his hand. "Lance of Seiryu!" he shouted, pointing at Leo and releasing the blood red lightning bolt. The blast struck Leo in the left side of his abdomen, piecing him right through. Leo lept back and once again seared the wound shut, though this time he screamed in pain, he was dizzy and tired now, he'd lost a lot of blood and his vision was growing foggy.

"Am I going to die…" Leo thought as he felt the air grow cold around him. He then suddenly felt a soothing sensation on the burnt flesh where he'd been struck. The cold air wasn't him dying, it was the defence that Korra was using to protect herself while she healed him.

"Why are you helping me?" Leo coughed.

"Aries betrayed us…but I believe she deserves a second chance. So you will tell us everything and you will take us to you old comrades so we can rescue her. I will hear what she has to say and then I will forgive her…and ask her forgiveness for my own mistake." Korra stated.

"Cough! Fine, I will help you…but I won't tell you a thing until we rescue Aries and I know you've forgiven her!" Leo grunted, his eyes growing heavy.

"Fair enough. You're an amazing warrior Leo…I wish we had met under different circumstances. We'll begin the search tomorrow." Korra smiled.

Leo nodded and looked toward Jinora. "Avatar. I have one request. Until we rescue Aries, I wish to stay here and continue helping Jinora with her studies…I began the training, I'd like to finish it."

Korra looked at Jinora, "It's your call."

"Of course! With you, we'll save Aries for sure and I really want to keep training with you. Sifu Leo." The young airbender smiled.

Leo grinned and passed out.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 12: Avatar Eron**

Avatar Eron was born in the western most point of the Earth kingdom, in the small Water Tribe Village there and was the Water avatar that was born after Avatar Tensa. In those days, it was tradition to visit the last Avatar's resting place so Eros spoke with Tensa within his own mind to try and find out where Tensa had died. Eros was sent to the Fire Nation and entered a volcanic cave on Jakka Island where he found a secret order of black armoured warriors, each using a personalised imitation of Tensa's famous Black Katana. Eron was told by Tensa that the Elemental Sages, the same ones who had come into his life and told him he was the Avatar, would force Eron to follow their path. Tensa admitted that his choices were wrong but also told Eron that the world was supposed to yield to the Avatar and conform to them, not the other way around. Eron refused to go with the Earth Sages when they came to collect him and the Earth Kingdom besieged and destroyed Jakka Island, murdering everyone on it, including the innocents on the island. The event became known as the Day of Last Songs as the peaceful inhabitants sang even as they were killed. Eron used the Avatar State and wiped out the Earth King and the entire City he lived in as well as his army. Eron overused the Avatar State so much that day that when he left it, he died after only one year. He was seventeen when he died and never mastered the other elements. Avatar Silver searched for Tensa's Sword but was unable to, it had completely vanished from Tensa's grave and she began to believe it was cursed. After Tensa and Eron, the Avatar was considered a living god for a while, since two civilisations were crippled by angering them.

**Next Chapter: The Lonely Star**

Korra and her friends assault Scorpia's base and Aries roams the streets.

**This is were we get out first look at one of the Anima Aes ultimate techniques in the form of Lance of Seiryu. Not all of them will be seen or revealed in this book.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	82. Chapter 13: The Lonely Star

******13/30**

**Special thanks to reviewers: TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, TmntEmi and Everything Burrito**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 13: The Lonely Star

Team Avatar, Lin's metalbending militia and the Republic City Police Force were all standing at the entrance to the former Equalist HQ. They had all been surprised when Leo told them that they had been using the place as their makeshift home.

Silver and Lin stood in front of the large group and announced their plans.

"We are going to split into three teams with three objectives. Team Korra will be tasked with reaching the prison block and rescuing Aries. Team Tenzin is tasked with finding as much information here as they can." Lin told them.

"Leo assures us that there are a lot of documents and supplies in various points throughout the base so we are sending the Police Force to back up Team Tenzin. Meanwhile, I, Will and Noatak will go with the Militia and try to capture any enemies we can." Silver finished.

Leo stepped forward. "Once we get in there and our presence is known, they will escape with as many supplies and documents as they can. The tunnels are riddled with hidden exits and escape routes so we can't cover them all. We must remain stealthy! I'm heading in ahead to find Scorpia." He declared, melting the bars that blocked their way into the tunnels. He dashed off with incredible agility as the three teams followed after him. Lin and Saikhan stayed at the first crossroads as their men searched the tunnels. Before moving on, Team Tenzin made Team Korra stop for a moment.

"These Subjects have unusual powers, ones we've never seen before. If they are all as skilled as Taurus and Leo then you'll have a hard time of it. Korra, if it comes down to it, you must escape, you need to survive more than any of us do. If it looks like we're going to die then leave us behind." Iroh told her, seriousness in his voice.

"I will." Korra nodded with a straight face, running off with her team mates.

"You know she was lying right?" Lin said with a smirk.

"Of course, but I said it more to Bolin and the others than Korra. They won't let her throw her life away on lost causes." Iroh smirked.

Back with Team Korra, they had just split from Team Silver, leaving the five teens to follow the route to the prison they had taken back when they thought Amon had captured Korra. Things were going well, until several stone monsters attacked them. They evaded the sudden attacks and observed who they were fighting. Each of the monsters looked like a completely blank stone mannequin, armed with swords, bows, staves and axes. A glowing red gem was at the centre of each creature's chest.

"Thralls!? I thought Will removed the seals from them all when he returned to normal!" Asami yelled, materialising Byakko. Each member of Team Korra summoned their Anima Aes and began carving into the thrall-like monsters.

"I think these are actually golems!" Korra said, ducking beneath an incoming swipe.

Tahno, who had taken the high ground atop an abandoned crate, shot arrow after arrow at them, freezing several of them before being forced to back off. "What's a golem? And how can you tell?" he asked, waterbending one of the thralls into some of its friends.

"Aang! I can still speak with him and he claims these things were around during his time. Apparently some earthbenders were capable of creating them and imbuing them with enough chi to move on their own for a while. The red crystals must be soul gems so they can work indefinitely." Korra declared. Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt an odd sensation. Aang was still speaking to her and Korra was answering him out loud, Team Korra listening in awe to try and interpret the conversation.

"Are you sure? Kaizero is a bit much for my first-, No it will bring this place crashing down! If you want me to do it so bad then you do it with me" Korra shouted to the unheard voice of the last Avatar.

"Uh guys? You might want to stand back…" Korra warned as her eyes began to glow. Entering the Avatar State, wind and dust began to swirl around her, completely obscuring her from view. When the dust cleared, it wasn't Korra standing there, but Avatar Aang.

"Well, this feels weird…I thought it was weird when Roku and Kyoshi did this with me but it feels weirder on this side!" Aang said, examining his new (and temporary) body. Bolin looked at him with shock.

"That's not permanent right?" Bolin asked.

Aang just smirked and materialised a staff. With one mighty arc, he destroyed all the golems in the room. "And that is the quick way to do this stuff." Aang smiled, turning to Team Korra. "Korra tells me that Bolin's secondary chi flow has been unlocked and he has gained the power of crystal regeneration. I think it's only fair that I help even up the team." He said.

"I thought only Korra's soul could do that." Asami said.

"We Avatars have taken to calling him Tamashi. Tamashi is a powerful being that connects all the Avatars, his powers are no different than ours." Aang said, placing his hand on Asami's head. Her irises flashed bright green and she began to feel stronger, like she had hit a second wind. Aang repeated the action with Mako and Tahno, making their eyes glow yellow and blue respectively.

"I have unlocked a new ability and your secondary chi flow. With the secondary chi flow unlocked, you will have the potential to discover new abilities through meditation, but be warned, it can be very strenuous." Aang told them. He then bowed and disappeared, leaving Korra in his place, looking dizzy and confused.

"What powers did you guys get?" Bolin asked. Tahno opened his hand and created a living flower, Mako created white lightning and Asami healed a cut on her cheek from the golem fight without touching it.

"Plant Generation!"

"White Lightning!"

"Energy Healing!"

Bolin and Korra then laughed heartily as their eyes stopped glowing and they all slumped over, exhausted. "Yeah, using the secondary chi is exhausting! Practice with it and you'll be fine soon." Bolin said, smiling as he helped his brother and Tahno to their feet, Korra helping up Asami. Suddenly, they heard a massive explosion coming from another corridor. They ran as fast as they could to its source to find it was Leo, using his over the top power to blast open a heavy vault like door.

In the room was a table, covered in various vials and jars of blood and preserved animal parts. Leo was sitting cross-legged on the floor, heat radiating off of him again. He was reading a black journal; in front of him was a massive glass tube that had been drained of an odd red liquid that was dripping a little from the connecting pipes.

"That monster…she finished it." Leo said angrily throwing the book down beside him.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Subject Hydra. One subject with the powers of all thirteen of the others." Leo muttered angrily. "The others have been gone since early this morning. Aries is gone too. Scorpia wrote in this last entry that she was lucky she had collected some of Aries blood before she escaped. I bet one of the others freed her. We are wasting our time here." He picked up the book again and hid it in his shirt, briefly revealing a large scar on his chest.

With their mission a failure, Team Avatar returned home.

That night, the streets of Republic City saw plenty of death. Triad members dropped like flies as they assaulted the Teenager. Some were felled by incinerating flames; others had the literal life pulled out of them. Aries hated fighting and killing, but when it came to criminals and defending herself, she had no problem with it. "What the hell are you!?" one of the triad members screamed as he tried to negate her fire with a water ball. The ball evaporated and the man was destroyed.

"My name is Aries. I do not want to kill anymore, please leave me alone." She said calmly. What was she expecting though; she was a seemingly defenceless girl, easy on the eyes and roaming the back end of the city at night. She was practically begging to be attacked. And it wasn't like the Green Oni Triad to pass up an easy mark. The attack started with all 32 members watching/participating. It ended with none left alive. Aries looked at their corpses sadly, igniting them and letting the wind deal with the ashes.

Aries continued her wondering, unsure of what to do. If she went back to Scorpia then she'd be killed and Scorpia would realise someone freed her rather than her escaping alone. Team Avatar would likely throw her of the island or arrest her and throw in jail. And she couldn't find Leo and it was likely he hated her for blaming her problems on him. Aries walked into a small café like restaurant and sat in a booth. A waitress came over and Aries ordered some food, handing the waitress roughly 1000 yuans. The woman looked at it like she was dreaming.

"Keep the change as a tip." Aries mumbled, not looking up from her hands. Her meal cost 20 yuans, the waitress got over 900 as a tip! Aries had amassed a small fortune in yuans from wiping out triad members for Scorpia and then destroying Green Oni. Her food arrived very quickly and she ate slowly. The man at the bar turned on his radio in time to hear the evening news, Aries listening carefully.

"_-And in other news, A Firebender disrupted the United Republic University yesterday when a fight broke out in the library between him and Air Nomad councilman Tenzin. The suspect was described as cat-like in his fight with the councilman and URU Security. He surrendered and was taken to Air Temple Island for questioning. More news as it arrives."_

Aries launched onto her feet and ran out of the café, leaving her half eaten dinner behind. Leo! It had to be Leo! If Leo was on Air Temple Island then she might be able to convince both him and Team Avatar that she was their friend. She jumped between the walls of an alleyway using her firebending in order to get on top of the building. She looked around to get her bearings and saw the Illuminated island in the distance. With some fancy foot work and her firebending, Aries lept from roof to roof until she reached the docks, jumping down to the floor and quickly boarding a ferry filled with acolytes. They all watched her warily as she stood their awkwardly. As soon as she stepped foot on the island, one of the monks yelled at the guards. "Guards! Come quick, that's the girl that poisoned Avatar Korra!" he yelled.

Within seconds, metalbenders were upon her and the news that Aries was on the island spread like wildfire. Aries was forced to defend herself, trying to surrender and explain but being unable to. Leo quickly arrived from the temple and attacked the metalbenders. Team Avatar followed after.

"What's going on here!?" Lin shouted.

"The criminal attacked us and then this man helped her!" one of the officers told her.

"No I didn't! I came here to talk to Korra! I escaped from Scorpia and came here when I found out Leo was here, I thought he could help me explain myself. I tried to surrender but you attacked me anyway!" Aries shouted, looking Korra in the eye.

Lin turned to the youngest Avatar, "she's telling the truth."

"Leo and Aries. Both of you will come with us and explain EVERYTHING, I want to know Scorpia's plans, where you came from, what Project Orion and Subject Hydra is. When you've told me…I will listen to your explanation." Korra declared, trying to be mature.

Aries and Leo walked with Team Avatar to the dining room, preparing to reveal their darkest secrets.

**Avatar Extra: The Black Order of Tensa**

The Black Order of Tensa was often believed to be the inspiration for Necros' Black Lotus. Both were adapted from similar orders that were dedicated to the Avatar. For years, people who met him believed that Necros actually was the vengeful spirit of Tensa. Each member of the order wore black samurai regalia and wielded a weapon, usually a katana, made of pure obsidian and a few wore armour.

They lived by a strict code of honour:

1. Never kill a person who can be spared without any great threat

2. Never steal. If something is unlawfully taken due to a great need (stealing food when starving) then the warrior must offer his services to the thing's owner for one day for every copper piece that the object stolen was worth.

3. The Death of a Child is unforgivable. Those who break this law must commit suicide or leave the order. Order enforcers will attempt to kill those who leave.

4. All members are celibate unless married. Children born into the order are taught the code but are not made to join. Those who do not join are cast out when they reach adulthood.

5. Never defy the order of a higher ranking brother unless it breaks the other tenants. If ordered to kill oneself or a fellow brother, it is permitted to challenge the ordering brother to a duel. if the ordered brother wins then he replaces the one who ordered him

6. Sexual crimes, be it toward men, women, children, members of the order or otherwise are unforgivable. This includes the abuse of power by higher ranking members.

7. All orders given to lesser members must be beneficial to the world or order.

8. If you challenge and defeat a higher ranked member, you may take their seat.

9. The Avatar is the lord and master of the Order. Only Lord Tensa is of higher authority

10. Lord Tensa's word alone can overturn a tenant of the code. He can forgive and absolve any member for any crime.

The Black Order of Tensa still exists to this day and including Silver, Necros/Will and Korra, there are four living Avatars. Tensa is still alive by some unknown means, however it is unknown if he retains any Avatar powers.

**Next Chapter: Project Orion**

The Origin of Aries and Leo is revealed as well as Scorpia's plan and their strange powers.

**Woo! getting to the good stuff now.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


	83. Chapter 14: Project Orion

******This chapter will explain the origin behind Aries and Leo as well as a few details behind Project Orion**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Rikachan101, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, Legionary Prime, TmntEmi and Everything Burrito**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 14: Project Orion

To say that Aries and Leo were uncomfortable would be an understatement. The two of them sat on one side of the the large dining table, their hands bound in front of them by Korra using metal cables, just to make absolutely certain that the two were trustworthy. Korra and the three members of Team Silver sat directly opposite them like judges, Team Tenzin sat one side of them and the other four members of Team Korra sat opposite Team Tenzin with Taun. The airbender kids, Katara, Hiroshi Sato and Korra's parents were also present, sitting against the back wall.

"Right, tell us everything about Scorpia's plan and Project Orion" Korra told them.

Leo took a deep breath. "Scorpia has three objectives. She wishes to bring back Necros, create a perfect Subject Orion and ultimately bring about the undying world or the World of Entropy as you call it."

"Why would she want Necros back!?" Will asked angrily. He didn't want to go back to being that way.

"All the subjects of Project Orion were and are incredibly loyal to Necros or you now I guess. We had different reasons for our respect for you. I personally found you to be a man who was kind even with a dark objective. With your power, being kind was unnecessary but you were anyway. As far as I'm concerned, I thought being Will would make you the opposite of Necros, virtuous but cruel. Now I see that it isn't the case, I am loyal to you instead of Necros." Leo explained.

Will felt a small smile creep onto his face. "So, what was the purpose of Project Orion?" he asked.

"Project Orion was the plan you-I mean- Necros had before he created the Spires instead. It was built based on a legend, the Pantheon of Orion." Aries told them.

"I remember that one! It was one of my favourite bedtime stories as a kid!" Korra smiled. "Do you remember telling me that one?" she asked her father.

"I sure do, you were always so impressed by Orion! Why don't you tell the story for the others?" Tonraq said.

Korra blushed a little but nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a massive monster named the Hydra. It devoured people, animals and spirits with its eight heads and no one could stop it. One day, twelve powerful warrior spirits appeared and formed the Pantheon, each member being a "Pillar". They fought the hydra and eventually the Serpent, a former servant of Hydra, helped the twelve, becoming the thirteenth member of the Pantheon but not becoming a pillar. At the end of their battle, the Hydra stood victorious until the Pantheon prayed for the help of the Spirit King, who in this story is called Orion, and in response Orion came down from his hidden land and defeated the Hydra. The Pantheon died shortly thereafter and their battle was immortalised in the stars." Korra told the story from memory, paraphrasing things and pausing periodically to recall the tale.

"That's the gist of it. Necros believed that if he could assemble thirteen subjects with similar powers to the original thirteen members of the pantheon then he may be able to summon forth Orion and take control of him, using him to create the undying world." Leo said.

"How arrogant, to believe you can control the King of all spirits…" Will said, eyes wide. Was he really that insane?

Aries smiled, "I said the same thing when he told me…and the next day he cancelled the whole thing. We were given the choice to join him or leave and live our lives…we stuck with him and kept out new names. We did it to honour the dead and Necros."

"So, Aries isn't your real name?" Korra asked.

"No. we all abandoned our true names. Project Orion started with 121 Subject Candidates. Ten for each "Pillar" of the Pantheon and one for the serpent, Subject Ophiuchus. The Subjects were all given a subject and number designation. I was Aries Candidate 09, Leo was Leo Candidate 03. One by one, each candidate died from the experiments, leaving behind only one from each experiment. Project Orion now consists of Aries, Leo, Pisces, Libra, Gemini, Virgo, Caprico, Scorpia, Taurus, Cancer, Sagittarius and Aqua. The only Experiment to suffer no losses was Subject Ophiuchus." Aries told them.

"So you were taken for this experiment…why were you chosen to spy on me?" Korra asked. Aries looked sheepish for a moment but Leo placed a hand on hers, pulling slightly on the metal cables to do so.

"At first it was Virgo chosen to do it. She's only thirteen and was terrified so I volunteered. It makes me sick to my stomach…but I used to want to hurt you…I blamed you for making us lose Necros. And you were liked more by my own Grandfather than I was!" she said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"What do you mean? I don't remember your grandfather…" Korra said, confused.

"You didn't remember me either…I was four when I first met you… my Grandfather was your first Firebending teacher. We only met once, after that my grandpa handed me over to the Lotus for the experiments. Just like that, I was replaced and I resented you for it."

"I-I don't remember when I met my firebending teacher…he never mentioned family and if I asked he yelled at me…I can't believe this... if it really is my fault that you became an experiment then I have no right to judge you for what you've done." Korra said, removing the cables from around Leo and Aries' wrists.

"It is not an excuse for my crimes. Please forgive me Korra." Aries said, bowing her head. Korra got up and walked around the table, planting herself on the floor beside Aries and hugging her. "You were only a little girl when they made you an experiment, it's only natural that you misunderstood and thought you were replaced. And if you took away the one person I cared for I would probably do the same. But now, you have all of us here to care for you. I want you to join Team Avatar and live with us for good. All things in the past forgiven and forgotten. What do you say?" Korra smiled, offering her hand to shake.

Aries hesitated but then smiled and shook her hand. "What about Leo, can he stay too?"

"Of course! Who knows, maybe being around some friendly faces will make him less of an angry jerk." Korra said, looking at Leo with a look that said "you are a jerk".

"Hey! It's not my fault! I'm a firebender; we're all jerks until you get to know us!" Leo protested with a growl.

Katara thought of Zuko while the rest of the room looked at Mako. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked, rubbing at his cheek, clearly missing the point.

"Hey, I'm not a jerk!" Iroh and Aries said together.

"Okay, so my cousin over there isn't but when we first met, you slapped me!" Leo blurted out.

Iroh's eyes widened, "Could you repeat that please-"

"I only slapped you because you groped me!"

"Wait a sec, what was that cousin thing about-"

"I did not! I told you then that I tripped and fell on you! It's not my fault that we landed in that position!"

"Hold on, I'm trying to-"

"You could have gotten up right away but you stayed there! And I felt you squeeze!"

"SHUT UP!" Iroh yelled, making everyone jump!

"You called me your cousin, why?" he demanded, looking at Leo seriously.

"Well I am your cousin, though it's distant. Your great grandmother, Ursa had an older sister. My grandma was Fire Lord Zuko's cousin which makes me your cousin, like twice removed or something." Leo said, to him it was uninteresting but to Iroh it was fascinating.

"If you are indeed a related to Ursa then that mean's your related to Avatar Roku!" Katara exclaimed.

"I am, so?" Leo retorted.

"That makes you spiritually related to Korra and Tenzin's family! It also makes you blood related to the Fire Nation Royal family!" Katara continued. Leo kept a blank expression.

"Uh, the thing with Leo is he doesn't care unless it involves him directly. Stuff that his relatives do or have done is worthless to him." Aries explained, poking Leo in the cheek.

"So how did you end up in Project Orion?" Iroh asked.

Leo shrugged, "Lived on Ember Island with my folks. They died when I was a kid, don't know how, why or even when exactly and I was found by the Black Lotus soon after, been a subject ever since."

"That's…kind of uninformative." Tahno said.

"So sorry but I don't have a big sob story, lavish with details on a horrid past. My parents are gone and I don't care, I barely remember them and in honesty, I doubt it would make much difference." Leo said dismissively.

Team Avatar looked at him sympathetically, Leo just glared back, not wanted the misplaced pity. The night began to drag on and many people went to bed, leaving only the thirteen members of Team Avatar and the two subjects.

"You told us you were given powers based the Pantheon's members. But which powers are they and how did I- I mean Necros- give them to you?" Will asked.

Leo stood up and opened his shirt, revealing a massive scar on his chest. "My power is that of the lion. Necros replaced my human heart and blood with those of a lion. He carved a rune of fire into my new heart which not only greatly improves my firebending but also lets me give off a lot of heat. The blood has improved my body and given me Lion-like instincts and strength, unfortunately it means I also have less useful lion tendencies."

"Like licking yourself?" Bumi teased.

"No, more like wanting to rip apart and eat every living thing that looks at me funny." He glared at the Mad Commander.

Ignoring the little exchange, Will turned back to Aries and asked, "What about you?"

"Oh, I have a kind of…unusual power. You gave it to me with energybending. It is basically dark energybending or Lifebending. I can manipulate a person's life, making them age a bit slower, or a lot faster. I can even absorb an entire person's life and use it to extend my own. Scorpia had me use it to gather life-force for Subject Hydra. " Aries told them.

"And Hydra is one subject with the powers of all thirteen of the Pantheon?" Will asked.

"Not quite, Hydra only requires the "Pillars" powers. Ophi was never needed for it." Will's eyes stared deeply into Aries' own.

"What do you know about Ophi?" he demanded.

"Not much, she barely ever left your side and when she did she would never stop talking about you. We all thought she had a big crush on you." Aries said. She instantly regretted mentioning her as the man was left sobbing just from that…

Will punched the floor and kept sobbing, Silver hugging him. "Why!? I don't even remember her yet I want her back so badly! Why did she have to die!? Why couldn't she stay with me? Why couldn't I have gone with her?" he cried. Team Avatar looked away in sadness, Mako putting his arm around Asami and Tahno wishing that Zaia was here…what a day to visit your parents! Silver held her brother as he cried, a few of her own tears joining his. Bolin sat beside Korra and the two hugged up to each other, Aries and Leo sitting closer to each other, both feeling a little awkward. Aries had been quite fond of the girl and Leo had found her innocent sense of fun and humour to be charming.

On that night, they made a toast to the child that should have still been with them and prayed she was happy.

Elsewhere…

"We are ready! Subject Hydra is complete!" Scorpia smiled, examining the Subject's body.

The other nine subjects looked on as Hydra sparked to life. Some were impressed; others indifferent and a few were even scared. "Tomorrow we strike! We will capture Korra for Subject Orion and bring back Necros! A normal person with all the Pantheon's powers is one thing…but a Fully Realised Avatar! Korra will be the tool we need to turn Necros back to normal and then together; we will create the Undying World!" Scorpia's cackling filled the halls of their new hiding place.

Tomorrow, the Hydra will be unleashed.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 13: Avatar Garth**

Avatar Garth was the Earth Avatar that was born after Avatar Eron's untimely death. He was the first Avatar born in the age in which Avatars were revered as gods. He mastered the elements slowly but deliberately and was famous for the glowing blue tattoos he had, similar to the Airbending tattoos. When the Black Order of Tensa began to cause trouble, he decided to try and conceive a way of preventing an outbreak of war by creating an army of golems. These were no ordinary golems though, instead they were small dwarf statues, fitted with soul gems but not designed to move. They were instead supposed to shout messages that would discourage enemies from disturbing the peace or loudly declare a crime that had occurred. They were a miracle of Chi and Crystal power and were as close to a Crystalmancer invention as anything since the actual Crystalmancers existed. One day while walking through his home city, Garth was suddenly insulted by one of the miniature golems, nicknamed as "Gnomes" and was puzzled. He examined the statue but only received more insults which angered him to the point of destroying the gnomes. For over one hundred years, Garth tried to undo the Gnomes he had created but he passed away before he could purge them all. It is said that some are still hidden and continue to insult people who pass it.

**Next Chapter: Champions**

Korra and Tahno face off in the World Bending Championships, but who will win?

**Things are hotting up now! pretty much from tomorrow to the last chapter of book 3 is action and meeting the other subjects of Project Orion**

**Credit for Avatar Garth goes to Legionary Prime**

**Also since i forgot to say yesterday, the Golem technique belonged to Jokermask18. Check out both his and TheStoryWizard's LoK fics**

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**


	84. Chapter 15: Champions

******The Half way point in the book! this is where it kicks itself up a notch!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: Jokermask18, Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Everything Burrito and Legionary Prime!**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 15: Champions

After Team Avatar had toasted to Ophi's memory, they had all slept surprisingly well which was good since the Championship match was the next day. At dawn, Will went to Ophi's memorial marker as he always did and sat down and…spoke. He spoke to the stone surface that bared her name as if it was the girl herself.

"I apologise Ophi…you gave your life for me and I don't even remember you…I hope you're alright. I've decided…I'm going to stay here and help Korra become an immortal and defeat these Orion Subjects. I'm going to do right by them and then I am going to come to the Spirit World and find you. No matter how long it takes…then we'll never be apart again, so until then, please hang in there." Will punched the ground after he was done and was about to stand until he saw a glossy black ring, partly buried in the dirt he had just displaced.

It was the same memento that he had given Korra back when he was Necros. As he turned the ring over in his fingers, he was pulled into another vision.

"_Lord Necros, we have successfully created all twelve of the Pantheon. Subject Ophiuchus has also been completed and her power is much more refined! Why, one of the soldiers was able to use her to-"_

"_Someone else wielded her?"_

"_Yes, we were testing the power output of her Black Lightning."_

"_Ophi and I have an understanding. She was never to be wielded by anyone else but me. Did she willingly allow it?"_

"_N-no…we had to force the transformation."_

_Necros clicked his tongue and_ _scientist was engulfed in flames, burning to ashes. Necros was always bored by the screams, they always said the same things, begging or crying or swearing. They never used their last moment to say something memorable._

"_Summon all personnel to the labs…I wish to speak to them…" he said to the other scientist._

_Without a seconds notice, he ran off and announced the meeting. News of Necros murdering a scientist or soldier always spread rapidly and incited extra fear in his subordinates. Within seconds, all the Black Lotus members in the base were gathered in front of Necros. The Twelve Subjects and Ophi were at the front of the group and Necros lifted Ophi on to the Research Desk next him._

"_You all know Ophi here…She is my Subject Ophiuchus, the first and only successful Artificial Anima Aes…she is a living weapon, BUT she is mine. I am aware that others have used her for practice and I will forgive the indiscretion this once…but if I find she has been used by someone else again then that person will die. Understood?" he threatened. Everyone nodded and he sent them away, turning back to Ophi who was playing with a beaker._

"_We will be beginning our plans soon. Then everyone will live forever." He told her patting her on the head. She didn't answer but just smiled._

Will snapped out of the vision and slipped the ring into his pocket. Korra, Bolin and Mako were preparing for their match later that afternoon while Tahno had left to train with Ming and Shaozu. Will and Silver smiled and laughed as the three of them sparred whilst coming up with ideas for their entrance.

"I still think Pabu's tricks would be the best!" Bolin said.

"No way, we should have Korra do some Avatar State stuff." Mako countered.

"Not a chance! I barely got away with that after I did it at the opening ceremony!" Korra retorted, remembering the stern look she had earned from Silver. Aries and Leo were standing not far off, showing Jinora some simple Firebending movements for her new technique. Hearing the conversation, Aries piped up.

"Why don't Leo and I put on a show? We can do some cool fire tricks that we used to impress the Kid Subjects not long ago. I guarantee the crowd will be blown away."

The Fire ferrets looked at each other for a moment before Korra turned back to her, "You're hired!"

Meanwhile at the Arena…

"It's all arranged. I got the Ref on our side." Ming said as he came into the room. Shaozu grinned but Tahno looked angry.

"You bribed the Ref! I thought we agreed we'd do this fairly!" he shouted.

"No way am I risking being defeated by those rookie losers! I don't care if they are your friends now!" Ming shouted back, getting close to him.

"I'm serious. We are not cheating. Play fair or don't play. I'd rather forfeit than win unfairly." Tahno declared, showing just how much he had matured.

His Teammates knew that he'd forfeit if they refused so they promised to play fairly. They lied of course and Tahno saw through this. "The Match is in thirty minutes. Time to see the Ref." he thought.

Fire Ferrets VS Wolf Bats

The crowd roared with excitement as Shiro Shinobi's voice came over Arena Speakers. Today was the finals of the Pro-Bending World Championships and everyone was eager for it to start.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman, to the Final Round of the World Pro-bending Championships! Today's championship match will be the Air Temple Fire Ferrets VS the White Falls Wolf Bats! It's the rematch of the century folks! But will it be the Fire Ferrets that are victorious or will it be another victory for the Wolf Bats! Let's find out! Teams, come on out!"

The Wolf Bats were first, coming out with their wolf bat masks and capes surrounded by sparks. Ming and Shaozu both dropped their cloaks and masks into the water while Tahno threw his to the crowd, getting a squeal from a very happy fan girl. He took his place in the middle of the team and awaited the Fire Ferrets.

To say the Fire Ferrets entrance had been improved since the National Tournament would be an understatement! Aries and Leo stayed in the Fire Ferret locker area and created various animals from fire, making them run around the arena. Leo made his run around the audience, randomly exploding into fiery butterflies. With all the animals turned into butterflies, they all spun into a tornado of flames on the Arena. Leo bent the flames away and Korra, Mako and Bolin appeared in the middle of it. The crowds erupted into the biggest cheers Korra had ever heard. She looked back to Leo and Aries and gave them the thumbs up.

"What an Entrance folks! But will their skills match their entrance? Let's find out! GO!"

The two teams started their onslaughts, each tackling the member of the opposing team with the same element. Mako and Shaozu sent flames at each other; Mako's easily smashing through Shaozu's defence, forcing him to dodge instead of block which gave him fewer openings to retaliate. Bolin and Ming were having a similar experience; Bolin was able to easily smack away the earth disks with just his hands while Ming was completely unable to block at all. Tahno and Korra were much more evenly matched, both dodging and blocking. The Wolf Bats were good but they were so used to winning through cheating that they were out of practice while the Fire Ferrets had been training constantly since their last match with the Wolf Bats. That was all back before Korra had even met Silver…

Being sneaky, Mako kicked toward Tahno, catching him unaware as the flame hit him hard, knocking him back to Zone 3. Tahno retaliated by feigning an attack on Mako but hitting Korra instead, pushing her back into Zone 2. Ming growled angrily as he was forced to duck and roll away from an attack from Bolin, he decided to ignore Tahno and go back to his old plan, lifting an earth disk behind Bolin and aiming it at his ankles. Bolin anticipated it and jumped out of the way, retaliating by sending an earth disk into Ming's thigh, knocking him back to Zone 2. As soon as he landed there, the ref spoke up.

"Bending outside of zone, move back to Zone 3." He ordered. Ming looked shocked, "What!"

"You heard, move back or you're out."

Ming grumbled and went back to Zone 3 and stood beside Tahno. "Can you believe it? Double crossing Ref, I'm not paying him."

"Good, I already told him we wouldn't be. That's probably why he isn't going to give use special treatment" Tahno smirked. Korra smiled at him, impressed at how far Tahno had come since they first met. The arrogant cheating jerk was gone and sure Tahno was still cocky and sarcastic, he was much more friendly and honest. Ming just grumbled and kept going fairly. He was even able to knock Korra out with a disk of earth that managed to slip through her defence. Shaozu in Zone 1, tried to copy Mako's trick from earlier, by attacking Bolin. The fire ball hit hard and sent Bolin over the edge.

"And that's Round One! The Wolf Bats take that round but how will Round Two go?"

Round Two began in much the same way as Round One, with each of them locked in a bending battle with the opposing team's element. Suddenly, Mako knelt to the ground and Korra went behind him, a ball of water in each hand. Mako added a fireball to the attack and the three blasts went off in a triangular formation. Tahno and Shaozu were hit by the water and knocked to Zone 3 and the fireball struck Ming, knocking him out of the ring. The round ended soon after, Tahno managed to knock Korra and Mako to Zone 2 and then Shaozu knocked them to Zone 3. The round ended when the untouched Bolin knocked Tahno out, giving the Fire Ferrets the Round Two victory.

"It's time for the final round! Who will prevail? The incredible Fire Ferrets or the Amazing Wolf Bats! Let's find out! Round Three, BEGIN!"

Mako began the round with a flying start; a low fireball tripped Ming and sent him flipping into Zone 2 and a follow up hit to the abdomen of Tahno, sending his rival back into Zone 3. Tahno retaliated by unleashing furious water attacks on Mako, eventually knocking him out and ending his participation in the championships. Korra and Bolin kept up their double team efforts with Bolin defending and Korra attacking from behind him. Bolin blocked a fireball and then threw an earth disk at his opposing earthbender, knocking Ming out of the arena.

"Wow! That's one knock out a piece! Will we have a clear winner?" Shiro commented.

Shaozu erupted into a barrage of fiery assaults, similar to Aries attack and sending Bolin and Korra sliding back into Zone 2. Bolin threw two earth disks at Shaozu, tripping him with one and knocking him out with the other but no sooner than Shaozu hit the water did Bolin join him, caught unaware by Tahno. Tahno was barely able to push Korra back to Zone 3 before the final bell rang.

"What an explosive round! Both teams have two members in the water and one in Zone 3, we move on to the Tie Breaker!"

Both Teams faced each other on the arena for the last time. The ref flipped the coin and caught it, blue side up. "The Wolf Bats win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

"I'll take this one. We choose Water." Tahno smirked as he stepped forward. Korra smiled evilly and joined him, preparing to fight for the championship title. "I've been hoping for this." Tahno said, facing Korra.

"Same here. This time, you can have the first move." Korra teased. Tahno punched forward with water and Korra dodged but then leaned back, avoiding the uppercut.

"Really trying to beat me with the same trick I used on you? That was a foolish move-"

CRASH, BOOM!

"What!?" Korra yelled as the Ceiling above them shattered into pieces, raining metal and glass down upon the arena. People started screaming urgently as the glass fell on the audience also. Team Avatar quickly left their seats to protect them with barriers of metal, water, earth and energy.

Three familiar figures descended upon the arena.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Team Avatar and the Traitors…" Scorpia cackled Taurus and Gemini flanking her, the mad monk being the one keeping the three of them afloat.

"You! What are you doing here!?" Korra demanded.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just here to issue a challenge. We will march on and capture Air Temple Island in one hour. Try and stop us! And to make sure you're motivated…" she focused a ball of purple energy in her fingers and fired it as a beam at the arena below. Tahno was able to pull Korra out of the way but his team mates were less lucky. The beam pierced both of them, killing them instantly and leaving Tahno the only living Wolf Bat.

"You may want to hurry now!" Scorpia laughed again, Taurus laughing too. Gemini levitated them all out of the hole in the ceiling, leaving Team Avatar to deal with the hysteria in the arena.

**Avatar Extra: Korra and the Gnome**

Korra stared at the object with irritation, the creepy smile on the little statue's face mocking her silently.

Or not so silently…

"Hello Milady, are you lost? I can show you to the nearest kitchen."

"Shut up!"

Korra's screaming and the odd voice emanating from the stone midget quickly drew the attention of the rest of Team Avatar…the group all convened in the dining room to see Korra shout at a hunk of rock that seemed to shout back.

"Are you okay Korra?" Bolin asked, looking the creepy little figure in the face.

"I think she has a dead thing stuck up her arse!" the figure yelled, earning a chuckle from a few of the other members.

Silver was the first person to recognise it, "Oh great, you found one of Garth's Gnomes. These little freaks will throw insults at you until they are broken." She said, annoyed by the sight of the thing.

"Another woman! We're going to need more kitchens!"

Mako chuckled before being whapped on the head by Asami. "Can someone break that thing already!?"

"Make me a sandwich and I'll shut up."

"Liar, you can't eat." Will said.

"Ooooh look, a man. You look a bit like a lady though, I'm not sure which insults to use, and I don't have any material for transvestites!"

Bolin moved to punch the gnome into non-existence but the gnome stopped him with a proposition.

"I can show you how to really please your lady friend! Come closer." Bolin leaned in very close, his ear only an inch from the stone dwarf. "GET HER A NEW STOVE!"

And that is why there a bits of decimated Gnome scattered around Air Temple Island.

**Next Chapter: Zodiac War**

The battle between Project Orion and Team Avatar begins and Hydra is finally revealed.

**Tomorrow will be our first look at Hydra! it'll also be the beginning of the Battle for Air Temple Island!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**


	85. Chapter 16: Zodiac War

******Today will be our first look at Subject Hydra!**

**Special Thanks to Reviewers: TmntEmi, Legionary Prime, Rikachan101, Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard!**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 16: Zodiac War

"Everyone! Please calm down! The Avatar, the Council and the Police Force are working on dealing with the Incident, I urge you to calmly return to your homes and remain inside until we have this situation resolved." Tenzin urged the crowd of the arena. Scorpia's attack and challenge as well as her murder of Shaozu and Ming had pushed the whole place into hysteria. While Team Tenzin worked on calming the crowd, evacuating them and stopping the tattered ceiling from falling on them, Team Silver, Asami, Leo and Aries used their powers to jump on to the ring. Tahno was kneeling beside the bodies of his Team mates. Zaia firebent her way on to the ring from her place with Katara and the other non-combatants, kneeling beside him, comforting him.

"Damn that monster…she killed them on a damn whim." Tahno muttered, his voice trembling with rage, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fists. Aries immediately turned to Tahno, not with sympathy, but urgency.

"How old were they?" she asked, clearly in a hurry.

"What do you-?"

"Just tell me!"

"They were nineteen! Why does it matter!?" Tahno shouted angrily. Normally Aries would have felt hurt by his tone but she was too preoccupied to care.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, looking at Silver. The Avatar blinked and nodded. "Good, I'm going to do something but it'll hurt. Please bear with me!" Aries said, closing her eyes. Silver began to release white mist from her skin, forming a pale shroud around her, it didn't last long however as Aries opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, devouring the odd mist. As the mist disappeared, Silver fell on one knee, her body replacing the lost shroud with a new one which she then lost again. When the third shroud of mist formed, Aries closed her mouth and knelt beside the two deceased Wolf Bats.

"You guys better not tease me for this!" she told them, her cheeks burning red. Without waiting for a response, she smashed her lips against Shaozu's, opening her mouth a little. The same white mist that Aries had "devoured" flowed from her mouth into Shaozu. She pulled away and wiped her mouth with an expression of disgust as Shaozu suddenly gasped and spluttered back to life.

"Quick, heal his wounds before he croaks again! One kiss from me is all he's getting!" Aries said before repeating the procedure on Ming. Korra and Noatak performed blood healing on the two now critical-but-alive Wolf Bats. They both promptly passed out again but neither was at risk of dying. Team Avatar looked at Aries with astonishment.

"Yuck…that second guy hasn't brushed his teeth in months…" she complained, rubbing at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What! Aries can bring back the dead! Since when?" Korra asked. After everything that had happened in the last few months, Korra wasn't sure whether or not she should be surprised anymore…

"I told you my power is Lifebending. I was a natural born Firebender that was implanted with the power during the experiments. I can suck the life energy out of one person and store it or release it into another person. And before you ask, I can only do on a person whose spirit and soul is still there which is why I asked their ages. The older a person is, the faster the soul dissolves with twenty years old being the maximum speed. And yes, I did eat silver's life energy because she's immortal and therefore has an infinite amount." Aries explained, not waiting for them to ask the questions…she had explained her powers to the other subjects one by one since getting them all together was tricky…

"So, you can stop a person from truly dying so long as you get to them fast enough? That'll come in handy!" Tahno said, jumping to his feet with renewed vigor. "Thank you Aries. My team mates may be idiots but they're still comrades. Now, I'm in the mood for some revenge on that evil woman, let's throttle Scorpia and her lackeys!"

Aries and Leo turned to each other with worried expressions. "Listen" Leo said, turning to the now fully gathered group as the Non-combatants and Team Tenzin joined them. "While a few of those guys really deserve to be put down, a lot of them are innocents that are doing this solely out of loyalty to Necros. If you can get them to explain their pasts then you'll know who to trust. Tell them that Will has all of Necros' good qualities and none of the bad ones and they'll join you, I'm sure of it. If not then capture them and we'll try and convince them afterwards."

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Why not just tell us their stories now? And their powers too?"

Aries answered first, "Because there are ten of them, each with unique skills and many with bad history or grudges. We were given an hour until their next attack and that was fifteen minutes ago. It'll take us another ten to get back to the island and probably another thirty to evacuate or hide everyone who can't fight! Let's not waste time right now!"

Team Avatar nodded and Lin had some of the newly arrived police deal with the unconscious Wolf Bats. As they all ran for the docks, Leo and Aries dropped to the back of the group.

"Aries, when we raided our old hideout, I found that Scorpia had left behind the Research Notes on Hydra…" Leo said, showing the corner of the little black book he found in the locked room.

"What? Why would she leave something like that behind?" Aries wondered aloud, Scorpia was often seen reading or writing in that stupid book.

"Hydra is complete. It was a success. The life energy you gathered was enough to carry Hydra through the last few procedures."

"Impossible…I never thought she'd finish so quickly…we may have to tell Korra and Will." Aries said, careful to make sure the others couldn't hear.

"No way! They won't be able to handle it! Do you not remember yesterday evening? No, we keep it secret. If need be then we'll stop Hydra ourselves." Leo said seriously. Aries was worried about whether or not it was a good idea to keep it a secret but she also felt a warm feeling in her heart. Despite his cold and aloof attitude, Leo was growing to care for his new allies and he had bonded well with Jinora who had become his student.

Team Avatar reached the docks and immediately had the boat leave for the island; it would be long now… It was late summer now which meant that despite it being early evening, the sky was only just turning orange from the setting sun. Tonight would be one heck of an experience for everyone…

Once on the island, Tenzin warned everyone and had them take shelter in the basement. "Mother, please look after Pema and the children." Tenzin asked Katara, his siblings on either side of him. The elderly waterbender nodded and wished her children luck. Pema had already led the children away and Katara followed soon after, waving to Korra as she went. Korra waved back and turned to her parents.

"Tahno and Asami are both having their father's hiding underground with the Acolytes. I want you two to go down there too. If the enemy get down there, Katara, Zaia and Taun may not be enough to deal with them. I'd feel better knowing you guys were watching them." Korra said shyly, her parents having that magic quality that parents had that made their strong, confident off-spring feel like helpless children. Tonraq looked ready to protest but Senna stopped him.

"We're so proud of you Korra. We know that you will win. Show those criminals that no one messes with a Water Tribe Woman!" Senna smiled, giving Korra a hug. Tonraq looked at his daughter with melancholic eyes.

"When did my little girl grow up? It feels like yesterday that we first found out you were the Avatar…you threw a fireball at that bully who lived next door and then buried him in snow! I feel so old, seeing my baby grown up and fighting for the sake of the entire world…Do your best! We love you." her father said.

Korra embraced him tightly, "I love you guys too." She said. Tonraq and Senna then left, entering the basement and locking the door, Silver sealing it up tight from the outside. Once everyone had settled down, Pema looked around.

"Where are Jinora, Ikki and Meelo hiding? Now isn't the time to be playing!" Pema said.

"We haven't seen them…" an acolyte said nervously. The Airbender's mother felt her jaw drop.

"Uh oh"

Back outside, the three kids were hiding in a tree, watching the large training area, watching as Team Avatar, Aries and Leo paced and waited for the inevitable attack. They were not waiting long. Descending from its hiding place behind a cloud and hovering over the island, ten figures lept from the Airship, using their abilities to land safely in front of the Team Avatar. Scorpia stood in the middle with Gemini, Taurus and an older man with amber eyes. Beside them were also a young man and woman and a pair of children while on the other side were two women, one young and one middle aged.

"So these are the other subjects? I knew you were scum but I never thought you'd actually try and use children to fight us!" Korra shouted, glaring at Scorpia.

"Oh boo hoo. Like I care! Be a good girl now and get out of the way. I'd rather capture you undamaged; it'll make the procedures so much easier! We're also going to need a couple of you to replace Leo and Aries…I wonder who I should pick?" Scorpia said, a finger on her chin as she stared at each of her opponents.

"You really think you can take any of us? We are going to crush you to dust!" Lin shouted, turning her bracers into razor blades.

"Oh, are you all chummy with each other now? Good job Aries, you did your job better than I could have imagined." Scorpia grinned.

"Stop acting like I'm with you! I'd never work with you again!" Aries shouted, conjuring fire around her hands.

"Oh so violent! There's no need to act anymore! The plan worked perfectly!" Scorpia's smile was unconvincing to say the least.

Korra summoned Kirin in weapon form and pointed one of the blades at the Scorpion woman. "Enough Scorpia! I trust Aries and Leo. They are on our side! Surrender now before you get hurt!"

Scorpia blinked, then threw her head back and laughed manically, earning some fearful looks from both Team Avatar and her own team. "How foolish to assume you have any chance of winning. Subject Hydra has already been completed and is more powerful than any of you!" she boasted. "Let me show you…" Scorpia placed her hand on the floor and a small pillar of green fire erupted from the ground just a metre in front of her. Korra noted a shadowy figure appear in the flames.

A short figure.

The flames died down and revealed Subject Hydra for the first time. It was a girl with long black hair, a matching black dress that reached her shins. She wore no shoes or socks and had black bands of fabric around her fore arms and neck. Dull snake-like eyes were visible through her messy fringe.

Everyone looked at the Subject in shock. "No-no way! That's impossible!" Korra shouted, her face awash with fear and horror.

Will's eyes were fixed on this newly arrived girl, his lips moving and his voice working on their own…

"Ophi"

**Avatar Extra: The Declaration of Avatar Tensa**

The following is a speech made by Avatar Tensa at some point in his life. It was documented by members of his order and is commonly used to help recruit new members.

"My Brothers and Sisters! We have all lived under oppression from one person or another. Who can say they were never threatened by a bender or non-bender or politician or some other figure in power? I am here to tell you that this must and shall change! No one, least of all those who have gained their power through birth, have the right to rule over us and impose their beliefs upon us. I wish to create a world where all people have the power of an Avatar! I wish to create a world which is governed fairly by those that the people chose! The government of the world must serve the people. Earth Kings, Fire Lords, Air Abbots and Water Chieftains all believe they have the birth right to control you. It was Earth King Tabi that led to the deaths of over a million people in the Great Mountain Rebellions! It was Fire Lord Azulo that caused the death of over thirty thousand children by creating a militia of child soldiers! It was the Air Abbot Jezo that ordered the execution of a female nomad for refusing to marry him, labelling her a heretic. It was Water Chief Gyuki that made it illegal for females to learn waterbending, a crime he decided should carry the death penalty! Each and every one of them thought that those decisions were theirs to make, simply because they were born into a certain family. Do you know what happened to them? I killed them. Their heads now decorate the walls of their own palaces and they will not be alone for long! I swear on my sword to free the world from tyranny, Birth will no longer bring entitlement and even the title of Avatar will cease to exist!"

All historical facts at the time showed that Tensa did indeed kill all of the leaders stated and killed many more. Air Abbot Jezo's son was the only one to succeed a murdered ruler and not be killed also due to his exceptional kindness, in fact he is said to have separated his position between himself, another male Abbot and two female Abbots, creating the modern day Air Nomads.

-Extract from "Avatar Tensa and the Black Saber War"

**Next Chapter: The Serpent Star**

Will, Silver and Korra fight Hydra, but can they really harm the girl they once knew?

**Plot Twist! i bet more than a few of you saw that it would be Ophi as Hydra!**

**I've been oddly obsessed with Tensa recently, he's managed to worm his way into my head...i have an idea to incorporate him into Book 4 and the Sequel, what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	86. Chapter 17: The Serpent Star

******The Battle for Air Temple Island begins!**

**Special Thanks to TmntEmi, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard and Legionary Prime for Reviewing**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this.**

**I do not own Avatar **

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 17: The Serpent Star

"Ophi!" Will shouted, the girl's face stirring his long buried memories. Scorpia stepped forward with an evil grin and draped her arms around the child, grabbing the girl's face and making her look at Will.

"'Fraid not. Ophi is dead; I'm just using her body for Hydra. I tell you though, as an Artificial Anima Aes, she is pretty robust. Each time she died, she kept slowly reviving. Who'd have thought that she'd develop some kind immortality…I tell you, the screaming during the conversion to Hydra was horrendous."

Will looked at Scorpia with pure hatred. Leo would have to act quickly if he wanted to be the one to kill Scorpia. Korra was shaking with anger, the blades in her hand vibrating too.

"Byakko is really restless…" Asami said, feeling the Anima Aes' anxiousness through their bond. Mako, Bolin, Tahno and Silver all agreed, their own Anima Aes feeling the same sense of anger and restlessness.

"What do you mean? How could she be immortal, she died." Korra questioned, her last thread of restraint on the verge of snapping. It was Chronos who answered… The White Cat-like spirit appeared beside Silver and looked furiously at Scorpia.

"When a human spirit dies, they are reborn in the Mortal World, creating a cycle of reincarnation. However if a Nature or Anima Spirit dies then their essence is locked in a kind of limbo while their powers slowly restore themselves. Ophi may have once been a mortal, but now she is some kind of hybrid…a combination of a mortal and an Anima. She can remain in this world indefinitely without returning to her personal realm and I doubt she will age past maturity, she is also impossible to kill permanently, she will keep returning but it's a slow process that likely takes a few days…" the wise spirit said.

"But after she was killed on the day we defeated Necros, she thought she was going to die and her body disappeared! You never mentioned then that she would come back!" Korra said.

"We didn't know. We thought she'd truly die because of her human side but clearly that isn't the case…"

Scorpia was watching the exchange with keen eyes, any emotion expressed by Korra she could use against her. "In honesty, her body didn't vanish, I just sent Gemini here to recover it while you were occupied with fighting Necros. The reason I had Aries kill so many people is so we didn't have to wait so long for the brat to come back to life after she died in each experiment. I had to replicate each of the experiments myself but she kept dying! It was really irritating" she said, trying to bait Korra.

Korra's mind was full of angry, hateful and violent thoughts, made worse by the raging voice of Kaizero echoing throughout it.

"KILL HER! PEEL HER SKIN, TEAR HER FLESH, BREAK HER BONES, BOIL HER BLOOD, DANCE ON HER GRAVE!" the obviously angry dragon roared.

"OR, assuming Korra isn't a psycho, she could just beat her up and have her thrown in jail, just a thought." Aang retorted.

"Shut it, both of you!" Korra demanded within her mind. Both former Avatars shut up immediately. Korra's eerie silence during her inner conversation was beginning to freak the others out, she was just glaring at Scorpia and it was becoming scary for the evil woman.

"In truth, you should have known that Hydra was Ophiuchus already, didn't Aries and Leo tell you?" Scorpia said, trying to shift Korra's anger onto overs.

"No they didn't." she said, looking at the two of them.

"We're sorry, but we hoped to deal with Hydra before you met her…we were afraid that if you knew then you may not be able to fight her." Leo explained. Korra's expression softened and she sighed.

"There is no need to keep secrets from us, we're your friends now and it's important we know this stuff. But I do understand why you didn't tell us so I'm not angry." Korra said maturely.

"How dull…I liked you more when you were more impulsive." Scorpia pouted, leaning on Hydra. "Oh well, you'll lost that when I make you into Subject Orion anyway…"

"So, that's how you made Hydra…you used Ophi as a base since she couldn't permanently die and then repeated the other experiments on her? How are you controlling her?" Silver questioned, noting the blank expression on Hydra's face.

"With difficulty…in the end I had to apply the same Black Lotus Brand that was used on you Avatar Silver, it wasn't made for Animas so she came out a little different…she does everything I say but it's like there's no one in there." Scorpia said, knocking on the girls head like a door but getting no reaction. At least not from Hydra...

Will launched himself forward at break neck speed and slammed a fist into Scorpia's gut, sending her flying backwards into Taurus, who caught her. "Do not touch her!" Will roared, Hydra looking at him with blank eyes.

"Oh, you want to protect her that badly? See how you like this! Hydra, engage!" Scorpia said, panting from the blow. Before Will knew what was happening, he was hit in the side of the head by a high kick from Hydra that hit with surprising force. Will skidded to the side from the blow, almost losing his balance. He wanted to stop this…end Ophi's pain somehow but it would mean fighting her…

"Do you know what the best part of this is? Unlike with Silver, Hydra is half human and half Anima! Anima Spirits are immune to the effects of Misteria Crystals…which means the method you used to save Silver won't work, even if you win you'll have to lock her up forever! She'll never be normal again and why? Because of you, Lord Necros!" Scorpia emphasized the name as an insult. "Now…I'm bored of this. Everyone! I want this island and its inhabitants reduced to ashes! Be careful to take Korra alive and capture Necros." At her words, all the subjects, including Scorpia herself ran off to different parts of the island.

"Go after them! Will, Korra and I will deal with Hydra!" Silver shouted to the others. Team Avatar quickly chased after the subjects, some alone and some in groups.

"We should help too!" Ikki said to her siblings. The three of them were still hiding in the tree.

"I guess so, but be really really careful!" Jinora told them. The three kids jumped down from the tree and ran off after the subjects, splitting up.

With Team Avatar and Scorpia's allies spread out around the island, Hydra was left to face the three Avatars. Silver edged her way around to one side while Korra slowly moved to the other, the two of them forming a triangular formation with Will around Hydra. Each of them knew that in her current condition, Ophi would attack them and could not be reasoned with so they steeled themselves to fight her. Korra made the first move by using a blast of air to send the girl upward were a follow up blast knocked her into the sea. Will tried to freeze the water but Hydra melted it, evaporating the water around her with an intense heat aura, using Leo's power.

"Scorpia wasn't lying! She can use all the others powers!" Silver said as she watched Hydra use Gemini's copycat powers to imitate Korra's power, allowing her to float. With a wave of her hand, an earthquake opened a fissure beneath the Avatars feet and they were all forced airborne.

Silver transformed Chronos into his Katana form and lunged at Hydra, cutting her in a way that mirrored how she had accidentally cut Ophi during her fight with Necros. This time however, the wound healed immediately and Hydra slashed upward with a fiery slash. Silver gasped and fell into the ocean below while Korra and Will kept fighting. While underwater, Silver grimaced and healed the burns, sealing up the fresh wounds, the attack had also left her shirt ripped open, forcing her to freeze it along the tear to keep her modesty. Korra and Will were much less effective than usual in a fight, both of them too distracted by the fact this was Ophi to fight well. As Korra was about to suffer a backhand to the face, Silver rocketed upward with a water tornado and wind milled her arms, sending slices of ice at the subject and leaving a v shaped cut in her chest. The wounds healed instantly and Hydra turned her attention back on Silver.

While Hydra exchanged punches with Silver, Korra flew back to the island, leaving Will to support his sister. "Where are you going!?" He yelled as he shot a ball of black fire at Hydra.

"To get something! Hold her off!" Korra answered as she vanished into the temple building. Will wasn't given a lot of choice in the matter as that black fire of his was clearly enough to have Hydra decide he was her new target. Hydra began to imitate Will instead, creating black fire and even black lightning, all of which pierced and burned him horribly. Will's chest and legs were becoming sliced meat and it was everything he could do to heal himself and defend against the frenzied blows. Silver attacked Hydra from behind but was blocked by Hydra's wind attacks. Under normal circumstances, Silver and Will could easily have obliterated her but since this was Ophi they were fighting…it was impossible for them to fight as they wanted to.

Korra suddenly reappeared in the skies, directly behind Hydra and delivered a hard heel kick to the top of the girls head, sending her back into the sea again. Before Hydra reached the water, a metal coil was wrapped around her waist and used to yank her back up. Korra had left to retrieve her coil reel that she used for metalbending practice and she was now using it to swing Hydra across the skies like a rag doll. With one final swing, Korra released Hydra and sent her rocketing into the Crystal Spire that still stood as a memory to the battle with Necros. Hydra caused a crack to appear in the spire as she hit it, but she immediately pulled herself away from it and ascended to the peak, standing on the Spires tip. While inactive, Hydra could still use it to replenish some of her power.

Korra was ready for that as she focused and remembered her lightning training…she had failed at the time because she was unable to harness and focus her passion or drive…but now was different. She was driven, she was passionate but most of all, she was angry. Remembering everything Scorpia said, remembering watching Ophi die, remembering almost losing Silver and Will to the gate prison, Korra focused all her energy on those memories and her body began to crackle with electricity.

Korra pointed at the spire with two fingers in the usual lightningbending style and allowed the gather electricity to amass itself there. Korra looked Hydra in the eye from across the distance and felt her heart waver.

"I'm sorry Ophi. Please forgive me." She said, before firing her first ever lightning bolt at the Spire, electrocuting the crystal structure and the young subject atop it. Hydra didn't scream, shout or pull any facial expressions at all, she just fell down on the top of the Spire, unconscious. Everyone on the island and in Republic City witnessed the event and it caused a stir. Silver and Will rested on the water's edge, knowing the fight wasn't over, they healed their wounds so they'd be ready. Korra remained floating above the sea on the edge of Air Temple Island, having a mental conversation with Aang and Kaizero.

"She's not dead, you didn't kill her." Aang reassured her.

"I know that…but why did it come to this…" Korra responded.

"You are the Avatar. Whether you like it or not, you will be surrounded by war and tragedy just as the rest of us were. Take comfort in your friends and do your duty, it's all you can do." Kaizero said. He was blunt but gentle as well, knowing Korra didn't need any rough words right now…

"I am the Avatar…which means I'm going to have to toughen up. Come on, Scorpia and her goons are still running around. I'll show them not to mess with my friends!"

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 1 Aries**

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **54th Day of Summer (24th July)

**Birth Sign: **Leo (ironically enough)

**Birth Place: **Ba Sing Se (her mother was an Earth Kingdom Citizen. She died in childbirth)

**Goals and Dreams: **Revenge against Korra (former), Defeating Scorpia (Current).

**Favourite Food: **Boiling hot Vegetable Soup

**Least Favourite Food: **Koala Lamb meat dishes

**Hobbies: **Being helpful, playing with the kids.

**Original/Pre-Orion Name: **Azalia (nicknamed Zazy)

**Next Chapter: Pisces the Playful**

Hydra is beaten for now but will return. Meelo finds him face to face with the youngest of the subjects but can he win?

**Hydra is definitely not out of the game yet! and yes, tomorrow really will have Meelo fighting one of the subjects.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks for reading.**


	87. Chapter 18: Pisces the Playful

******This chapter is a little less serious and full of Meelo being...Meelo, enjoy!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18 and TmntEmi**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 18: Pisces the Playful

Meelo had done quite a few silly things in his five years, but this was probably one of the silliest. Not only had he and his siblings snuck out of hiding to fight the dangerous enemies but he also separated from Jinora and Ikki and tried to chase down one of the subjects on his own. One of the very powerful and unique benders that served Scorpia would be his opponent. All this seemed to prove one thing:

Despite having no common sense, Meelo was one of the luckiest kids in the world!

Meelo ran into another subject at the Air Ball field that Tenzin had constructed for his kids and was pleasantly surprised to find he'd run into the youngest member of Project Orion.

"Who are you?" the young boy asked Meelo. Meelo looked at him with judging eyes. The boy was at least as tall as Ikki, maybe a little taller and he had short brown hair and very deep blue eyes. The boy's clothes were actually similar to Korra's, he wore small fur boots, and baggy blue pants, though they were pale blue and a Pale Blue vest. He lacked Korra's armbands or her skirt thingy (as Meelo called it) but he had a navy coloured choker around his neck, similar to the one that Hydra had.

"I am Meelo and I am the Ruler of this Island! Who are you!?" Meelo declared and pointed his finger at the boy.

"I am Pisces of Project Orion! If you are the master of this island then it is my job to defeat you!" Pisces declared, entering a combat stance. Meelo looked at him with like he was crazy.

"You really wanna fight the Great Master Meelo! I am the greatest warrior in the United Republic! Even the Avatar kneels to me!" Meelo boasted. It was a lie of course, Korra would not have been happy to hear that…however Pisces was taken in by it.

"Impossible…No matter! I will not let my fear control me! I will fight!" Pisces said, striking a pose. Meelo's eyes widened.

"Wait a second, do you listen to "Soul Slaying Samurai Shirosaki" on the Radio?"

Pisces face brightened, "I sure do! I've listened to every segment! It's the only thing to do at home when Scorpia's mad or Virgo's not around."

"I knew it! You will be a worthy opponent! Let's fight!" Meelo shouted, bending a ball of air and firing it from his hand. Pisces didn't avoid the attack but instead turned his torso into water and opened a hole to let the ball pass through. "Wait, what did you just do?" Meelo asked, confused.

"I used my unique power! My ability is the power to turn myself into water! No attack will ever hit me!" Pisces bragged, turning his hand into water and using it as a water whip against Meelo. The attack was pretty useless as Meelo just blew the water back at Pisces with a bored face. He then leaned forward and propelled himself forward with fartbending, earning a look of disgust from Pisces as the older boy ran away from Meelo and his foul smelling propulsion. Fed up of running, Pisces turned around and quickly liquidised himself, flying as a ball of water at Meelo, drenching him and partially returning to normal, retraining Meelo by keeping him stuck in his Torso with only his head exposed to let him breath.

"Release me foul cheater!" Meelo protested, wiggling around.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to fart at me again, it's really gross!" Pisces snapped. Meelo pouted and agreed, finally being launched out from Pisces' water body. Meelo got on his feet and the two actually fought seriously for a while, well semi-seriously. Meelo tried to copy his father's style by sending wind blades and cleverly timed gusts to throw Pisces around but the older boy would just turn to water and be unharmed. Pisces had no luck either with none of his attacks having enough force to do anything more than splash and occasionally stagger Meelo.

"This isn't working…" Meelo complained as his wind blade once again passed through Pisces shoulder.

"What do you think we should do…Scorpia will be furious with me if I don't try and win but nothing I do is working." Pisces complained, he really didn't want to face Scorpia if he lost…

"I have an idea! How about we play a game! The Loser surrenders to the winner! What do you say?" Meelo smiled, bouncing up and down. Pisces thought about it then nodded.

"Okay, what game?"

"Kageoni! It's a really old game that Silver showed me! It means shadow demon! The point of the game is one player is the Oni while the rest are trying to hide from him. If the Oni catches you by stepping on your shadow then you lose and become the Oni. The Oni can't catch you if you're standing in a shadow but you can only stay there for one minute. Got it?"

Pisces nodded. "Who's gonna be the Oni then?"

Meelo thought about it…he had no idea how to decide who would be the Oni or how to tell the winner of the game…it wasn't meant to be played by only two people "Well, how about we have it so the first person to step on the others shadow wins?"

"Deal, let's start…now!" Pisces tried to be clever by propelling himself over Meelo by waterbending his feet to act like a high power jet. But by the time he had landed, Meelo was already behind him, poised to step on his shadow. Pisces knocked him back with a water jet from his back, narrowly escaping. Meelo did a back flip and jumped onto one of the Air Ball pillars but instantly regretted it…being so high up meant his shadow was longer and an easier target for Pisces who darted for it. Meelo lept down and stood still, both feet inside the shadow of the pillar. Pisces scoffed and backed off, unable to catch someone who was in a shadow. He impatiently counted out sixty seconds but felt a small breeze on the back of his neck as he turned his back on Meelo. Pisces did a backward roll to avoid Meelo who came flying at him the moment his back was turned. As he rolled back, Pisces shot a disk of water that hit Meelo in the abdomen. The young airbender was knocked into a post and dazed, at least that's what Pisces thought…Meelo suddenly sparked to life and lunged on to Pisces, knocking him over but not touching his shadow. The game continued like that for a short time until a massive flash of lightning caused the sky to become bright white for a moment. Pisces and Meelo watched in awe as Korra electrocuted and seemingly defeated Hydra.

"No way…how did she take down Hydra?" Pisces said, completely shocked by the defeat.

"Not surprised really, Korra never ever loses, 'cause she's the hero." Meelo said as he stepped on Pisces shadow. "I win!" Meelo cheered as Pisces looked at the floor, accepting defeat.

"Fine, I lost…what do you want me to do?" He said, not looking up.

"I want…you to tell me where you came from!" Meelo declared, sitting cross-legged on the floor waiting for his answer. Pisces sighed and sat down in front of the crazy airbender.

"I was born eight years ago in the western Earth Kingdom. My grandparents were murdered by the Black Lotus when my mama was only sixteen. The soldiers kidnapped her and did some bad things to her, keeping my mama as a slave. A few years later, I was born and given to Lord Necros for the Orion Project and became Pisces Candidate 03. When I was the only Pisces to survive, Lord Necros went and found my mama but she had already been killed by the men who took her. So Lord Necros killed them all, executed them in front of the entire base for killing and abusing an innocent. After that, he promised me that when his undying World is born then no one will ever die again and we'd be reunited with my parents and grandparents. Necros was always so nice to me, he'd have me, Virgo and Ophi play in his office whenever the other subjects were bullies. When I heard Necros and Ophi were killed, I was so scared that Virgo would be next that I decided to fight to protect her! Which is why I'm here, to make a world where I can meet my Mama and keep Virgo safe."

"Is Virgo your sister?" Meelo asked.

"No, but she is my best friend. I don't care if the undying world is born anymore. I want to save Virgo, I don't think even Lord Necros could beat Avatar Korra now…" Pisces said with a troubled expression.

Meelo pulled a funny face and then smiled brightly, getting way to close to Pisces' face. "Why don't you guys come and live on the island! You and Virgo could ditch the creepy scorpion lady and join TEAM MEELO!"

"I can't just agree to that! I need to talk to Virgo first!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Do it or I'll fart bend you!" Meelo threatened. Pisces turned green and nodded, not willing to risk the consequences of refusing.

"Fine! I'll stay, just don't fart at me!" he shouted. Meelo and Pisces battle was over, but many more still raged across the island.

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 2 Pisces**

**Age: **8

**Birthday: **31st Day of winter (1st January)

**Birth Sign: **Capricorn

**Birth Place: **Black Lotus Fortress in the Western Earth Kingdom

**Goals and Dreams: **Protecting Virgo and becoming a hero.

**Favourite Food: **Candy and sweet foods

**Least Favourite Food: **Fish dishes

**Hobbies: **Playing and listening to Radio Shows.

**Original Name: **None

**Next Chapter: Poison**

Scorpia faces of against Leo and Aries, will they get their revenge?

**Well this chapter was fun to write...Kageoni is a weird game that my cousins made up and we often play it when i see them!**

**Pisces past is not a very nice one but not many of the Subjects have nice backstories...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	88. Chapter 19: Poison

******Scorpia VS Leo and Aries FIGHT!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, TmntEmi and Animefan22198!**

**Extra Special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me write this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 19: Poison

Scorpia ran toward the Islands meditation area, Leo and Aries in hot pursuit. As soon as she got to the canopy, Scorpia did a flip and landed on top of it, raising her arms up and sending a chunk of earth at Leo. Leo barely avoided the blow and looked up at Scorpia with surprise.

"You're an Earthbender too?" he said, Aries stopped beside him.

"Of course I am! Do you really think I'd only have one power? All the Subjects and Subject candidates were benders, except the Gemini, Virgo and Libra candidates. Leo, Aries and Sagittarius the Firebenders, Aqua, Cancer, Pisces the Waterbenders, Scorpia, Taurus and Caprico the Earthbenders and finally, Gemini, Virgo and Libra the Airbenders. That was the original Pantheon; at least that's how the legend went." Scorpia told him, spinning a couple of pebbles in her hand. She sent them rocketing at Leo and Aries who incinerated them with fire.

Scorpia raised her fingers like she was going to shoot lightning but instead, purple energy was shot out. Leo's eyes widened and he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack. The beam made contact with the ground and caused it to melt, leaving a large crater of dissolved stone were Leo had been standing. Leo panted, that was too close! He cursed himself for forgetting Scorpia's powers…the woman could make poison in any form and with all manner of properties.

Leo and Aries stood side by side as they each took deep breaths and unleashed a torrent of flame from their mouths. Scorpia quickly raised a barrier of rock to block the attack but was surprised when the intense heat seemed to melt the stone. And that was when Scorpia regretted being so close. Her kimono sleeve caught fire and she was forced to release poison from her arm to destroy the sleeve before she was burnt, luckily her skin was immune to her own poison. Angry that her kimono had been damaged, Scorpia created hundreds of rock darts, all with her deadliest poisons on and sent them flying at the two firebenders. Leo created his heat shroud that melted the stone before it reached him and Aries skilfully dodged, her moves resembling a graceful dance. The difference in Leo and Aries' fighting styles were obvious at a glance, both relied almost entirely on fire at a range or when getting close was impossible but Leo preferred using his intense heat shroud to negate attacks as opposed to Aries who preferred to evade, something she was good at, Tenzin would have been impressed by her Airbender like evasive skills.

Scorpia on the other hand was much more cruel and cunning. With the exception of Virgo and Pisces, Scorpia was probably the weakest member physically but her poison made it hard to get close enough to exploit this and when a person was skilled enough to get close, she would use tricks and words to enrage or distract her opponent. She knew she had no chance against Leo, so she decided to use his easily angered nature against him.

"You know Leo…" she began as she ducked beneath a flaming claw, "During Aries punishment and confinement for betraying us, she always maintained that you would come and save her. Oh you should have heard her whining! "Oh Leo, please forgive me! Wah!" it was pretty pathetic. But of course you never came…you just left her to it, you knew what would happen yet you just left and never came back. You should have seen the looks on Cancer and Virgo's faces when I ordered them to carry out the punishments!" Scorpia smiled evilly. She could feel the unbearable heat coming from Leo, even though she had put some distance between them; she smirked as Leo began panting heavily from his own fury.

"Anger always was his greatest weakness." Scorpia thought as she cast another bolt of poison at Leo. This time the beam hit pant leg, forcing him to rip the thing off below the knee and leaving his leg with slight burns. In an attempt to shift the one-sided fight, Aries attempted to use Lifebending to kill Scorpia, not wanting to give her the chance to finish of Leo. This backfired however as the cruel woman turned her attention on Aries. Scorpia's life force did appear as an aura of mist, but so did one of her potent poisons, preventing Aries from devouring it without being killed, this gave Scorpia the chance to dash forward and punch Aries hard in the gut, sending her stumbling backwards. Aries tried to back off to a distance but a stone wall rose up in behind her, preventing her from escaping her former leader as she placed her hands around the poor girl's throat.

"So, you thought you could just suck out my life huh? I was prepared for that! I spent months formulating strategies to counter all of the powers of my fellow subjects, including yours. You see, you can't devour my life force if there's poison gas around the aura since you'd end up accidentally eating that too and dying. However…" she leaned dangerously close to Aries, their faces only half an inch apart, purple mist slowly coming from her mouth. Aries suddenly went pale and broke out in a cold sweat, her body began to convulse as the mist took its effect on her body.

"This is one of my favourite techniques…it's mild enough that you won't die anytime soon but painful enough to make what time you do have a complete nightmare!" the scorpion woman laughed as Aries seemed to choke, crying from the pain. Leo, his leg still wounded, became even more enraged as he leapt at her, swinging his fiery claws at Scorpia. The woman screamed as one claw slashed her arm while the rest she dodged. Scorpia angrily earthbent the rock beneath Leo to unbalance him but his cat-like reflexes allowed him to stay in place without losing his balance. He retaliated by leaping forward and cutting Scorpia's other arm with three of his fire claws. Scorpia gasped and lept away, using earthbending to propel her onto the temple roof.

"What's happening here? He should be feral by now but he's controlling his anger! Is this the Avatar's influence?" she thought to herself as she evaded a fireball and once again descended to the ground. As she landed, she barely had time to dodge before her previous spot was suddenly ablaze with fire. Leo looked at her with hate-filled eyes and was breathing heavily but suddenly straightened up and calmed his breathing. The fiery plumes around his wrists and ankles turned blue for a moment then became lightning, as did the flame claws that tipped his fingers. The heat shroud on him was replaced by an aura of crackling electricity.

"Since when were you a lightningbender!?" Scorpia yelled. She had always thought Leo was too out of control to use the technique.

"I always lacked the calm and inner strength needed to properly control lightning. I was afraid to try it in case I caused harm to the people around me. But while I was training Jinora and helping her create her technique, I learnt how to be patient and control myself. I owe her a lot." Leo smiled.

"Jinora? You mean the Air Councilman's eldest brat?" Scorpia's answer came to her in the form of a lightning bolt that pierced her left leg. The woman screamed and collapsed to the floor, holding her leg. "Damn you…" she said through gritted teeth.

Leo looked at her angrily, "Do not speak about her like that. I will not allow anyone to disrespect my friends."

"Bite me…you stinking cat boy!"

Leo sighed and shook his head before lunging forward to finish of the evil woman. Aries, still seriously ill on the floor called out to him. "LOOK OUT!" but by the time Leo knew what she meant, it was too late. Scorpia pushed her hand forward and struck his knee, coating it in acid. Leo screamed and fell backward, roaring in pain as his right leg slowly dissolved into a pool of blood. Steeling himself, Leo touched his thigh and incinerated his leg to prevent the acid from completely dissolving him. The fire seared the wound shut and left Leo screaming, one legged and on the verge of passing out from the pain.

Scorpia stood up, her leg still wounded but not too seriously. Aries was poisoned on the floor and almost unable to move while Leo now only had one leg. Scorpia cackled, standing victorious over her former comrades. As she stopped, lightning arched across the sky and Scorpia witnessed Korra strike the Spire with lightning and defeat Hydra. "Damn! I'm going to have to go and wake her up…such a pain, even as Hydra she's useless! I'll deal with you two first." She said. Scorpia walked over to Aries and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling the screaming girl over to Leo before stepping back a few feet.

"I'll be merciful and do it quickly. Good bye, Leo and Aries!" the purple bean fired from her fingers and shot toward the two defeated teens. They braced themselves and closed their eyes, Leo hugging Aries towards himself, ready to die together.

But the Blow never landed.

Leo opened his eyes when he heard Scorpia screaming. Korra had rapidly flown to Scorpia's location and blocked the blow with her Kirin, before leaving an X shaped cut on the foul woman's torso.

"Korra!" Aries said weakly, smiling up at her friend. Korra's eyes widened at their condition. Both were heavily wounded, cuts riddled their bodies, Aries looked deadly ill and Leo with only one leg.

"First you turn Ophi into that monster Hydra, then you attack my home and now you've hurt my friends…" Korra's voice was dark as she pointed a blade at Scorpia's throat.

"You will pay." She roared, swing her swords at Scorpia. The Poisoner dodged back and ran. She could not risk fighting Korra without Hydra.

With Korra in pursuit of Scorpia, Will and Silver arrived to heal Leo and Aries. Silver was able to cure the poison after some trial and error (and a lot of luck) and Will was able to almost fully heal Leo, only his missing leg causing trouble.

"I can use a procedure to restore your leg, but the process will be very painful and time consuming. If you want me to, I will do it after we've beaten these guys. Until then…" Will created a prosthetic leg made of frozen blood that bent at the knee and froze it to the section of Leo's leg the remained. "This will do for now. I think we should leave the fight to Korra now." He said, looking off to the direction Korra had run off in.

"Let's hope she can handle it…"

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 3 Leo**

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **1st Day of Summer (1st June)

**Birth Sign: **Gemini

**Birth Place: **Ember Island

**Goals and Dreams: **Leo had no real goals, he simply wants to live in peace

**Favourite Food: **Any meat dishes, particularly fish

**Least Favourite Food: **Vegetables and Soup

**Hobbies: **Sleeping and being with friends

**Original Name: **Aren

**Next Chapter: The Maiden**

Ikki battles with an enemy subject but is the enemy who she seems?

**Didn't think they'd win every fight did you? the leader of Project Orion is tougher than that!**

**Ikki gets a fight next chapter but her opponent is a little unusual...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	89. Chapter 20: The Maiden

******Ikki gets her own fight scene!**

**Special thanks to reviewers; Jokermask18, TmntEmi, Legionary Prime, TheStoryWizard, Rikachan101 and Animefan22198!**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 20: The Maiden

Virgo paced around the area. When Scorpia had ordered the destruction of the island, Virgo had run off with the others so as not to seem suspicious but now, she was stuck hiding on the roof of the Temple, hiding from Scorpia and the other subjects. She couldn't bear the thought of killing anyone or destroying their homes and that was why Scorpia hated her. She was too innocent. Pisces was only eight and the whole thing was a game to him, like when he and Virgo would act out the fights from the radio show he liked. Scorpia had only tolerated it because her power was needed for Hydra and her powers were also useful to help Scorpia plan her assaults and when to capture more sources of life energy.

Virgo sighed deeply and sat down before suddenly rolling sideways to avoid being blown of the roof by a blast of air. "Ahh! You saw me!" Ikki complained as she appeared from a nearby tree, joining Virgo on the roof.

"I didn't see you; I just knew you were there." Virgo said, staring blankly at the hyper airbender.

"Ooooh how do you do that? Are you a bender? Why are you on the roof? Are you a bad guy? How old are you? What's your name? Do you like the Island? Are you with the creepy lady?" Ikki rapidly asked questions, making Virgo blink in surprise.

"Um, I'm not telling you how I do it, I am a bender, I'm on the roof so I don't have to kill anyone, I'm not bad, I'm thirteen, my name is Virgo, I guess I like it and I am with the creepy lady. Unfortunately." Virgo answered, trying to get the order right. Ikki was impressed and used an Air Scooter to approach the girl, sitting beside her and staring intently, much to Virgo's discomfort.

Virgo was taller than Jinora, the eldest airbender would only reach her shoulder and Ikki was shorter still. She had a small white kimono on; it was sleeveless and only reached her mid-thigh. She also had a matching white sash that was tied up in a large bow in the back, her feet bore sandals. The girls face was youthful and even Ikki had to admit she was remarkably pretty looking, her golden brown waist length hair flowing behind her in the breeze and her pale blue eyes shining.

"You're really pretty! Are you a princess, a queen, a dragon in disguise?" Ikki asked, her eyes wide.

"Um, thanks but a dragon? You think I might be a dragon?" Virgo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Silver told me that! She said that when she was a kid, dragons could become humans and run around in disguise! If a girl was too pretty, they were accused of being a dragon in disguise." Ikki had spent a good chunk of time pestering Silver for details about her past.

"Did you say Silver? As in Avatar Silver?" Virgo asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, she's our friend." Ikki smiled. Virgo however looked angry.

"Then you are my enemy! I will never trust anyone who sides with her after she killed Necros!" Virgo screamed, trying to hit Ikki with a kick. Ikki ducked down to avoid it, falling from the roof but landing safely on a cushion of air. Ikki looked up at Virgo who was giving her a harsh look.

"Necros didn't die! Silver just fixed him and made him turn into Will! He's still the same but nicer!" Ikki tried to defend but found she was blown back by a sudden wind. Ikki looked on with a shocked smile as Virgo slowly floated to the ground. She was an Airbender!

"You can airbend?" Ikki was amazed by the development. As far as she had known, including the Avatars and herself, there were seven airbenders but now it seemed there was an eighth airbender and if there was an eighth then there could be even more! Ikki had no chance to ask as Virgo performed an air kick that sent Ikki slamming into a tree, only cushioned by her air bending. Ikki span round and tried to blow Virgo off her feet but found the older girl was already gone, reappearing above her and slamming down with more air that forced Ikki onto her knees. Ikki pouted and took a deep breath before wind-milling her arms to perform some rudimentary Stormbending but once again, her opponent wasn't where Ikki thought she was.

Virgo was instead behind her and used an air uppercut to sweep Ikki off her feet and make her land flat on her back. "How do you do that!? You always know what I'm going to do next!" Ikki asked, still lying down.

"My power allows me to predict what you're going to do next. It isn't perfect but it's enough to deal with you." Virgo answered coldly. She prepared an air sphere to knock Ikki out but the younger girl grabbed Virgo's leg without bending and pulled at it, pulling Virgo to the ground. While she was dazed from the fall, Ikki quickly stood up and tried to escape, using airbending to pull her glider from where she had left it in the tree. Virgo avoided the staff as it came flying past her but no matter how hard Ikki tried, the glider could not take off upon reaching her hands.

"Don't bother, I'm bending the air away from it so it can't fly!" Virgo said, delivering another air kick. Ikki was forced to create an air shield to stop herself being blown about. She was in no danger of death and was unlikely to be hurt at all, Virgo may not have been very gentle but she was still a child herself. Virgo created another air slash to try and penetrate the barrier but Ikki was surprised to find the attack dissipated before it hit. Lowering her barrier, Ikki looked at Virgo with shock and worry as the older girl suddenly doubled over in pain, curling up into a ball and rubbing her head.

"No…not now." She whined, tears streaming down her face. Ikki forgot the battle and ran to Virgo's side, kneeling beside her and rubbing her back.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I get a doctor? Where does it hurt? Did you get hit by something?" Ikki fired off her usual twenty questions and Virgo couldn't help but smile through the tears and pain.

"My powers do this, UGH! They cause me migraines if I use by prediction power too often. GAH! It really hurts but it'll go away soon…UMPH!" the girl was convulsing slightly from the pain.

"How long until it passes?" Ikki asked, still rubbing Virgo's back.

"It's going away already…Sorry, but I want to end this fight soon, or I'll have another one of those." Virgo told her, slowly getting to her feet.

Ikki pouted. "Why don't you fight fair? Then you wouldn't get headaches." She suggested. Virgo sighed and nodded simply, not wanting to risk another migraine. The fight changed a lot after that.

Virgo would often break Ikki's wind barriers and could still avoid most of her attacks but she found Ikki hard to predict without her powers, avoiding most attacks by sheer luck. Ikki didn't give up and as the fight continued, she gradually landed more hits, blowing Virgo back and forth, causing her opponents white kimono to turn gradually grey from the dirt that was getting on it from all the times she was dropped to the floor. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt blinded them both with its brilliance as they both witnessed Hydra's defeat without knowing. Taking her chance while Ikki was momentarily distracted, Virgo knocked Ikki to the floor with a sneaky air kick. Ikki landed on the flat of her back with her arms and legs out like she was making a snow angel without snow.

"Ugh…too tired to fight anymore… I guess you win. What are you going to do to me?" Ikki asked as she looked at Virgo. Virgo went beside her and collapsed on her back too, sighing in exhaustion. The two girls looked at each other, both exhausted and then erupted with laughter. Despite the reasons for it, both girls had to admit that the fight was a fun one.

Ikki smiled warmly at Virgo who looked away, feeling awkward. "So, will you tell me why you didn't listen when I said Will was alive?"

"I was afraid…Aries told me that Will was basically an even better and kinder Necros and that all of you were really great too, but I owed Necros so much and Scorpia was so terrifying…she would hurt me if I disobeyed or she saw any signs of betrayal." Virgo explained, a sad look in her eyes.

"Tell me what happened. I really wanna know how you ended up with these guys." Ikki said, watching the slowly darkening sky.

"It starts over one hundred and seventy years ago. When Fire Lord Sozin attacked and destroyed the Air Nomads, my ancestors were clever and hid, growing their hair to cover their arrows and hiding out of the main cities. My ancestors kept the airbender lineage alive until my mother gave birth to me. She was shocked to find out I was a non-bender like my father and so she abandoned me on the side of the road. Luckily for me, Lord Necros had been tracking my family, believing us to be the last airbenders aside from Avatar Aang and your family. He found me and took me in, putting me in the Orion Project as Virgo Candidate 05. He told me that he just knew I would be the only successful Virgo and he was right. I later found out that the Black Lotus murdered my family after I was abandoned. I became an airbender and gained my powers of predication by being infused with Avatar Aang's blood. Apparently, three different experiments were running at once, all involving people who were infected by the blood. It awakened my own airbending and unlocked the airbending discipline of precognition, which lets an airbender predict the future by reading the chi of the air. Aang mastered the technique before he died. You'd think I'm weird, but I actually enjoyed the experiments…Necros was a kind man and I liked talking to him. He'd often have Ophi with him and we'd talk while he took my blood and added Aang's." Virgo reminisced, wishing things could go back to the old times.

"You know…you're an airbender, this is Air Temple Island…why don't you come and live here? Korra will be able to beat your other friends so you should stay here, join our family." Ikki told her.

Virgo thought about it, she would still be with Will who was Necros, she'd have the protection of three Avatars and a whole family of new friends. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to join you guys…"

"TRAITOR!"

Virgo and Ikki shot round to see Scorpia, wounded but still going, running toward them. "After everything we've done, you betray us? Die!" she roared, creating an acid ball to hit her. Korra, who had been chasing her, earthbent the ground beneath Scorpia to throw her off balance. Scorpia recovered and fled again.

"This woman's been leading me all over the island! And Ikki! Why aren't you hiding? Actually, never mind, just take her and leave before the fight escalates!"

Korra ran off after Scorpia without another word and Ikki led Virgo away, their fight over, they went in search of Ikki's siblings and Pisces.

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 4 Virgo**

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **18st Day of Autumn (18st September)

**Birth Sign: **Virgo (one of the only subjects who's birth sign matches them)

**Birth Place: **Southwest Earth Kingdom (she was born on the road and not in a town)

**Goals and Dreams: **To bring back Necros (former), to help rebuild the Air Nomads (current)

**Favourite Food: **Virgo enjoys any food that is sweet or sour

**Least Favourite Food: **Virgo dislikes all salty or bitter foods

**Hobbies: **Practicing her airbending and playing

**Original Name: **Pipera

**Next Chapter: Legacy of the Yu Yan**

Iroh fights the archer, Sagittarius but why does the enemy have such a hatred for Iroh?

**This was a hard chapter to write since i didn't want it to be a real fight but i didn't want a repeat of the Meelo fight. i hope it came out well.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	90. Chapter 21: Legacy of the Yu Yan

******Iroh fangirls (and boys) get to have some love in this chapter!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18 and Mangyekomasta510!**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**Also, Checkout TheStoryWizard and Jokermask18's work! Jokermask18 has a new story up about the origin of the Avatar World (including his own First Avatar!) and TheStoryWizard has his Tales series which is still ongoing and only getting better! he also has an Origin Story on the way!**

**I do not own Avatar! **

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 21: Legacy of the Yu Yan

Iroh witnessed as Subject Hydra was defeated by Korra and her powerful lightning. He had to admit that Korra had become an exceptional Avatar, mastering elements faster than any Avatar he had ever heard of with only Aang doing it faster out of necessity. Iroh was brought out of his thought when he narrowly avoided the fiery arrows that flew past him.

"Don't lose focus on your opponent, Fire Prince!" His opponent shouted, his bow at the ready. The older man had showed his power already, the ability to create arrows of fire and shoot them from his odd bow. Bows like his hadn't been used in over seventy years but Iroh could not remember where he had seen one before.

"You're a pretty tough enemy, creating arrows of fire…I've never heard of such a skill." Iroh said as he avoided another arrow, retaliating with a fireball aimed at the man's head. The older man avoided the attack and glared at Iroh.

"I am Sagittarius. I am the strongest of Scorpia's Subordinates." He declared. The man was old, at least his early fifties yet he moved as easily as Iroh did. His hair was in the same style as Mako's and his beard was similar to Tenzin's but it was all grey. The man was dressed in a black version of the UF uniform, most likely taken as a trophy during the Thrall Invasion. He had the usual amber eyes of a firebender but for some reason, they were filled with such anger and hate whenever he looked at Iroh.

"Are you trying you kill me with a glare? You'll have to do better than that!" Iroh yelled as he propelled himself forward, delivering a fiery kick to the side of Sagittarius' head. The archer barely avoided a major injury but his cheek was still lightly burned. He responded by creating three arrows of fire and loading them onto his bow, firing them at Iroh's head, Torso and legs. Iroh side-stepped them but they exploded on impact with the wall behind him, creating a shockwave that nearly knocked Iroh of his feet. Iroh had noticed that Sagittarius could create up to five arrows at a time without firing them, he was able to make them explode, and change the trajectory in flight and even some that were just bright flashes to blind him. With Iroh trying to regain is balance, the archer took his chance to back off, not wanting to waste time since he was no match for Iroh in a melee fight. Iroh was able to gain his balance and looked off toward the trees. He hadn't seen exactly but he knew that Sagittarius was hiding in one of them now.

"Come out now before I set all these trees on fire!" he demanded.

"Like you would, you set even one on fire and this island goes up in smoke!" the older man laughed from his hiding place. The young general was forced to dodge as another volley of arrows came launching out from in-between the leaves of the tree behind him. Another arrow came soon after and it flashed a bright light, blinding Iroh briefly. To protect himself, he coated himself in a vortex of fire, the arrows being unable to get through such a thick torrent of flames. Iroh needed to find a way to get him out of the tree, his firebending would cause huge damage to the island if it caused a mini forest fire. The young general formulated a plan and used the smoke from his shield to distract Sagittarius and allow him to run from his flame barrier. Sagittarius prided himself on his eagle eyes but even he could not hit an impossible target, so when a seemingly random apple collided with the side of his head, dazing him and covering him in its juices, he was completely unaware that Iroh had escaped the shield, which now disappeared. Iroh's plan was more ingenious than just throwing an apple at him, the juices that leaked from it and now splattered Sagittarius' face attracted the lemurs. Dozens of Lemurs.

The fifty year old archer squealed like a girl and fell out of the tree, his entire body being covered in furry little lemurs. Iroh laughed as his enemy was licked clean and the bug-eyed mammals dispersed. Iroh noted one that was different from the others…it wasn't a ring tailed Lemur like the others but one of the rare flying lemurs. Most of them lived in the caves beneath the island and the only entrance was impossible to reach without flying.

"Ha ha, I don't suppose you're actually Momo are you?" Iroh chuckled as the white lemur chewed on a leaf from his perch. Iroh remembered Momo from his youth as he was twenty two and he knew Aang for five years until his death. Momo disappeared a year or so later and his father said it was because he had gone away to die, like many animals did. The Lemur seemed to…smile at him before flying away. The young firebender blinked in surprise and then turned his attention back to the older man.

"If you start a war on this island than be prepared to face it's true soldiers." Iroh said as the old archer glared at the chattering animals behind him. Without warning, he launched a massive spear-like arrow at Iroh, who was forced to use his bending to destroy it. The large arrow was revealed to be a distraction for a series of smaller ones that Iroh almost dodged. One of them managed to collide with his shoulder, piercing him through like a hot spike. Iroh grunted as the arrow disappeared, luckily the wound was closed as soon as it was opened by the raw fire but it still hurt a lot.

"I recognise that bow now!" Iroh declared, suddenly remembering the bow, "I saw it in a war museum dedicated to the hundred year war, you were once a member of the Yu Yan Archers weren't you!?"

Sagittarius looked at Iroh with hateful eyes. "I was once…but your foolish grandfather had us disbanded…on a WHIM!" he roared, firing as many arrows as he could all at once. Iroh swept them aside with a wall of flames.

"You don't even know your own history… the Yu Yan were disbanded because they continued to hunt down the Avatar after he escaped them while working for Zhao. Avatar Aang survived four assassination attempts and Fire Lord Zuko disbanded them two years after Aang's death when you attempted to murder several water tribe children, thinking they were the Avatar! The Yu Yan were stopped on most attempts but you did succeed in killing a two year old girl and her family in the Northern Tribes!" Iroh shouted. He had been seven at the time but he still remembered the horror on his grandfather and mother's faces as they looked at the crime scene sketches.

"My brothers and sisters…they had a vendetta against the Avatar, the only person to escape them. After the war, those of us that joined were trained to believe the Avatar is our greatest target. I never knew that the elders would go to such lengths to kill our enemy. But…now that I know what they have done…" He pointed his bow at Iroh and pulled the string back, the arrow blazing in its hold, "I will take my vengeance! The Royal Line of the Fire Nation will fall, and the Avatar will die by my bow!" he loosed the arrow, watching as it flew directly at Iroh.

The young general caught the projectile and destroyed it in his own fiery grip, before glaring up at Sagittarius.

"You disrespect Avatar Aang…" a blazing inferno flew toward the archer, Sagittarius barely avoiding it with only a singed shoulder. "You disrespect my family…" another fire blast from the other side damaged the older man's other shoulder. "You disrespect Avatar Korra…my friend!" Sagittarius' leg was ablaze with fire, leaving it heavily damaged and almost useless.

"You have no honour. So I will not give you an honourable fight." Iroh said darkly as he charged forward with his fists on surrounded in fire. He hammered down on Sagittarius, who was using his bow as a shield. "You have threatened my friends, turned a child into an enslaved monster and have even vowed to kill the Avatar. I owe a debt to her for saving my life and I will repay it by defeating you!" each word was punctuated by another fiery punch delivered to the bow, finally snapping the reinforced weapon in half on the final punch.

"My bow! You bastard!" Sagittarius shouted, creating an arrow in his hand and throwing it at Iroh. The prince avoided it and gave him a puzzled look, he had no bow now so why was he still making arrows? Iroh avoided another larger arrow and used a flamethrower to scorch his attacker's right hand. Sagittarius fell to the ground and swore loudly, cradling his injured hand.

"Damn you…" he whimpered. Iroh ignored him and grabbed his scorched hand, pulling of the blackened glove to reveal his flesh. An intricate tattoo was displayed on the hand, a circle with a sun in the centre and several odd runes between the sun and the outer circle.

"What is this? Is this why you can't firebend without this hand?" Iroh asked, careless twisting the arm, earning another yell and more colourful words.

"It's a Chi Seal! Lord Necros was born in the Crystalmancer Empire! They used the language of spirits in circles to change the flow of chi in people and crystals. That seal confines my entire chi flow to that hand and allows me to create very powerful attacks but I can't firebend without it!" Sagittarius shouted, his hand still at the mercy of Iroh.

"So, that's why only one of you survived the experiment…only one in a hundred people can survive having their chi flow confined like that." Iroh said, he had learnt much about chi and chi flow from his grandfather who in turn learnt from his uncle.

"Yes! Now let my arm go!" he shouted, angry he had been beaten by a youngster. Iroh released his hand before smacking the archer's head against the floor with his boot, knocking him out. With Sagittarius defeated, Iroh tied him up and waited for Korra to win the rest of this futile war.

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 5 Sagittarius**

**Age: **54

**Birthday: **23rd Day of Summer (23rd June)

**Birth Sign: **Cancer

**Birth Place: **Cinnabar City

**Goals and Dreams: **To bring back Necros and Kill Korra

**Favourite Food: **Spicy food

**Least Favourite Food: **sweets

**Hobbies: **Archery

**Original Name: **Zarga

**Next Chapter: The Man with the Icy Stare**

Bumi and Kya face their foe but who is it and what power do they have?

**I never liked Sagittarius much, he was a little too boring. i'd say he is probably my second least favourite subject.**

**And tomorrow you will meet my second favorite Subject! ironically enough, Sagittarius is also my own birth sign!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	91. Chapter 22: The Man with the Icy Stare

******This chapter is a bit longer than usual!**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Mangyekomasta510, Animefan22198 and TmntEmi!**

**Extra Special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar! **

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 22: The Man with the Icy Stare

"How noisy are these guys going to be…that lightning earlier was loud too and now Scorpia and the Avatar are fighting…I had hoped for a break after this. It's a shame that hot head Leo didn't damage Scorpia's throat when he left…spirits know the woman could learn not to shriek and cackle all the time…" the complaining voice said as its owner sat lazily against the temple wall.

Cancer of Project Orion had run to the side of the island were there was the least stuff so he could take a nap until this pointless battle was over. He had remained undiscovered until Bumi and Kya ran past him. The two of them stopped to stare at them before Bumi drew his sword and pointed at Cancer.

"And who might you be friend?" Bumi asked with a smile. Kya had a small smile too which made Cancer feel oddly at ease.

"My name is Cancer. I'm a waterbender that works for Scorpia. I'm just here on orders." He said, not taking the situation seriously. He was a young man and he wore clothes that resemble Tarrlok's old council robes but his coat was darker and he had baggy pants that covered his legs and most of his feet. His hair was in the same style as Leo's but it was pure white and he had a matching white goatee. His eyes were closed lazily.

"You work for Scorpia huh? Well I guess you're gonna have to come with us!" Bumi grinned wider.

"Surrender and we won't have to fight you." Kya said, pulling a water whip from her water skin. Bumi looked at her with annoyance.

"Oh come on! We've been running around here for ages and when we finally find someone, you start waving the white flag!" Bumi complained.

His older sister just tutted at him, "Why go around having needless fights? Offer surrender where we can and we can conserve our energy and avoid hurting people."

"Your friend makes a lot of sense. We shouldn't have pointless fights. I have no grudge with you or your friends and while I did like Lord Necros, I understand why he had to die. Or at least be turned into Will or whatever his name is." Cancer said wisely, getting to his feet. He was quite tall, being at least Bumi's height.

"Argh, come on! Attack me! I can't fight a man who doesn't fight back." Bumi grumbled. He swung his sword a few times in feign attacks to try and start the fight but Cancer remained unmoving and didn't even flinch. "What if that had been a real attack? Your head would have come right off!"

"I cannot fight without a reason and Scorpia's orders are not good enough. If those strikes had been real, then I would be dead, but I'm not a fool…" he opened his eyes fully and revealed the pale blue orbs. Bumi felt a sudden chill, a wave of fear going down his spine and he backed off, "…I sense no killing intent. You are no killer."

Bumi could not understand why he suddenly felt so afraid, it was like someone had dipped an icy hand into his soul and pulled something. Cancer was not acting hostile, not moving to touch his water skin or doing anything, he was just looking Bumi in the eyes.

"If you want to fight so badly…tell me what do you plan to do with the two children that Scorpia has brought with her? Neither of them are a big threat yet they will still fight as they are told to by Scorpia." Cancer asked, looking at Kya now. She too felt the odd sense of fear.

"Well, we'll do our best to capture them without harming them. But if they are guilty of crimes then they will most likely have to go to Juvenile court and then be placed with a foster family, if not a put in a youth rehabilitation compound. I'm not familiar with the exact process." Kya admitted.

"Well then…I can't let that happen…would I be able to take them and leave?" the waterbender asked.

"Probably not." Kya said, gulping.

"Then I have a reason to fight. Stand back please." Cancer told them, both Bumi and Kya stepping away from him.

Cancer opened his water skin and pulled out a large amount of water. More water seemed to flow from nowhere as he pulled it from the air itself and the bushes and trees. The area around him literally seemed to die as the water was sucked from the plants and the air grew very cold. A thin layer of frost began to appear on everything within a metre of him and the water engulfed him, reshaping itself into armour made of ice. The armour was the same shape as the armour worn by Tarrlok's former task force but he had no helmet, instead he had a simple mask that covered his mouth but left his eyes and the rest of his face visible. In each hand, he created a katana of ice and pointed them at Kya and Bumi.

Bumi readied his sword and Kya stood poised to strike. The three of them stood in a standoff for a few moments, each waiting for someone to make the first move. Unsurprisingly, Bumi was the first to attack, swinging his sword at Cancer who blocked with zero effort while simultaneously deflected the incoming attacks from Kya and her icicles. Without missing a beat, Cancer ducked down and released his left sword and used it to create an explosion of artic wind, knocking Kya and Bumi back. He stood up straight again and used the frosty air to recreate his sword swinging it out, causing drops of icy water to fly of it.

"Do you understand how my power works?" Cancer asked, a bored look in his eye. Kya shook her head but noticed something off…the mask on his mouth had grown smaller…

"I am very similar to Leo…undoubtedly he has told you how his power works. While his blood and heart were replaced by a lions that had been marked with a Chi Seal, my heart was left in place but still marked. He can create an aura of heat by raising the temperature of the air around him above his body heat and he can survive high temperatures. My power allows me to lower the air temperature and I can survive the cold with ease." Cancer explained as he caused a patch of floor between Kya and Bumi to frost over. Not waiting to see what else he could freeze, Bumi charged forward again but dodged behind Cancer when the warrior swung his ice katana. As Cancer was about to turn and block another attack, his hands were gripped in a pair of water whips.

Before Bumi could land his blow, Cancer turned back slightly to look at him. Instantly, Bumi hesitated and Cancer took the chance. He froze the water around his wrists and shattered it, kicking back at Bumi and sending him into a wall. With her brother dazed, Kya went on an offensive onslaught, sending hundreds upon hundreds of tiny ice darts at Cancer. The young swordsman deflected all of them with little effort.

"It is hard to break through my defence with physical attacks that I can block. Swords and ice won't help you. I'm giving it my all, and not only are you both holding back but you haven't even told me your names." Cancer scolded, becoming bored and balancing one of his Katanas off his shoulder.

"I am Kya and my brother over there is Bumi." Kya answered, wary of Cancer's stance. She had never met someone who was so calm and relaxed in battle, he was bored yet he was not under the impression that he was invincible or could not be defeated. It was like he simply didn't care.

"Thank you. You have a nice name, and your brother shares a name with a former king of Omashu…, not surprising considering your father was his friend."

"Wait, you know who we are?" Bumi asked. Cancer looked back at him and Bumi flinched upon meeting his gaze.

"Never go to the enemies' home without clear idea of who they are and what they can do. Which brings me back to my original point, I've gone through the trouble of using all of my powers but you are holding back. Unleash your energybending."

Bumi and Kya's eyes widened. "How did you know I'm an energybender!?

Cancer rolled his eyes, "Did you miss my whole, "know your enemy" spiel I gave not three seconds ago?"

Bumi and Kya looked at each other again. "Fine, I'll use my energybending, but you better be prepared!" Bumi yelled, dashing forward at Cancer. He swung his blade and Cancer raised his own to block but Bumi's sword sliced straight through it, biting into the flesh of Cancer's shoulder. Cancer seemed surprised but didn't shout out, instead, he calmly swung at Bumi and forced him to back off. Cancer was in a bad state despite only suffering a small wound. His shoulder bled heavily and the ice armour around it cracked and fell to the ground to join the pieces of his ice sword. Cancer used his wounded arm to carefully remove his mask and melted it, drinking the water. With a deep breath, Cancer melted the shards of his broken sword and armour and drank them down, panting after the big gulps. He wiped his mouth with his one good hand and pointed his remaining blade at Bumi.

"I knew energybenders were tough, but I never expected such a drastic change. Another blow like that and I'm finished." He gasped, his cut slowly healing. "Tell me, there are children on this island besides Virgo and Pisces correct?"

Kya nodded, "We have four, our nieces and nephews."

"Hmm, I may very well die here. I know about Amon and Necros joining you…when Scorpia finally bites the dust, please accept Virgo and Pisces into your family. If you agree, then I'll tell you Scorpia's weakness and the others too." Cancer said, he could feel his death approaching as he readied his sword to finish this duel like a warrior.

"I will make sure it happens." Kya said kindly as she backed off, this was her brother's battle.

Cancer coughed hard as he looked Bumi in the eye, earning another shiver. "My power's, like the others, have a major drawback. We were all made with them, side effects of the experiments. Leo's is he can sometimes become animalistic, Scorpia is very weak physically, Virgo gets migraines, Taurus is an idiot with little brain power, Sagittarius cannot fight without his right hand, Pisces cannot use Icebending and Gemini grows madder the more he uses his power. I don't know about Libra and Aqua. Caprico's is hard to explain…but mine is I become very dehydrated…in fact." Cancer melted and consumed the last of his armour, leaving him in his original clothes with just a katana in his right hand.

"If I don't drink frequently, in fact almost constantly, then I'll die. That won't be a problem though. I suggest you prepare yourself Bumi, this will be my final strike." Cancer said, smiling in the face of his own death. He turned the blade in his hand and placed his second hand on it, feeling unused to fighting with one sword. The air around the blade grew exceptionally cold and cold mist seeped off it, creating a thin veil of mist around Cancer. Bumi raised his blade and swung it at Cancer's abdomen. The two swordsmen clashed in a final confrontation before each fell backward. Bumi caught himself, his left shoulder frozen over with a light cut beneath. Cancer however suffered a massive slash down his other side.

The waterbender slammed into the ground and looked up at the sky, feeling suddenly melancholic. "That was…a good battle. Finish it."

Bumi shook his head and instead sheathed his sword and gave Kya a look. Kya grinned down at Cancer as she knelt beside him and began applying healing water to the wounds. "Why are you saving me?" he choked.

"Because there's no point in letting you die. Our dad would be peeved if we let you go." Bumi grinned, sitting cross-legged on the other side of Cancer.

"Your father? Hasn't he passed on?"

Kya rolled her eyes, "My younger brother has never quite grasped that Korra and dad aren't the same person. He calls her "Dad with Boobs." Not a name she likes mind you." Kya smiled.

"Huh, dad. He used to tell me stories about Aang and his adventures. My favourite ones were always about the Blue Spirit. My father taught me to fight with two blades at once and I relished in the training, it was fun and I cooked up hundreds of childhood dreams about being a hero. The Waterbender with the swords of ice. It's odd to be on the side as the villain huh." Cancer laughed dryly.

"I don't know…a bad guy won't have gone for a nap instead of murdering, and a bad guy would never be concerned about kids." Bumi reasoned. Cancer just smirked, like it was a silly notion.

"Your father sounded like a nice man. What happened to him?" Kya asked gently.

Cancer suddenly frowned. "There was a rumour in my town that a demon with evil eyes lived over the hill. My mother was born with the same eyes that I have and people were so scared that they accused her of being a demon and killed her. I was five and my father had taken me on my first camping trip. Later on, when I was thirteen, people found out I had the same eyes and a mob attacked my house and killed my father. I then killed them. 157 men and women were in that mob and every single one fell to my blade. Dozens of children were made orphans on that night, including me. After finding out what I had done, the Black Lotus hunted me down for Project Orion. I would have left months ago but I felt I needed to help Caprico raise Pisces and Virgo. Children and Scorpia don't mix so I was their protector."

Kya smiled down at the young man, "You can be again. I'm sure Will and Tenzin would happily let you stay."

Cancer stayed still for a moment, just looking at the sky.

"Maybe joining up with you wouldn't be so bad."

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 6 Cancer**

**Age: **24

**Birthday: **56th Day of Winter (26th January)

**Birth Sign: **Aquarius

**Birth Place: **Eruto Village in the Northern Earth Kingdom

**Goals and Dreams: **Cancer has no goal or dream.

**Favourite Food: **Ice Cream and soup

**Least Favourite Food: **anything made with crab

**Hobbies: **Telling stories to children

**Original Name: **Casro

**Next Chapter: Raging Seas**

What will Tahno have to do to beat Aqua? And is he willing to do it?

**Cancer is my second favorite subject, even above Leo, Aries and the kids. the only one i like better is Ophi!**

**Who's been your favorite so far?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	92. Chapter 23: Raging Seas

******Apologies for the lateness of this chapter!**

**I have no time for personal thanks to thank you to all reviewers!**

**Rikachan helped me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 23: Raging Seas

The blue haired woman stood there silently, looking at Tahno with bored eyes and a blank expression. Her clothes were a simple sea blue kimono with wave patterns along the hem. Tahno looked back at the woman with unease, she never blinked, never moved and her expression never changed. Her hair was a pale blue, like the sky and reached her lower back, her eyes were a piercing ocean blue but they seemed so bored…

The two of them were standing on the narrow cliff face beside the sea. Tahno had noticed the unusual woman had been standing with Scorpia and so he was wary of her, yet she seemed to be completely uncaring, like Tahno was no threat to her.

"Who are you?" Tahno questioned, ready to fight.

"Ugh, please tell me you aren't a talker…" the woman sighed.

Tahno blinked, that wasn't a response he had expected. "I take it you aren't then. My name is Tahno, tell me who you are."

"Aqua"

"Really? An unusual name. I've never known someone called Aqua…sounds exotic." Tahno smirked. Aqua rolled her eyes, before pointing her palm at Tahno.

"Tahno, I find you annoying. So I want to fight you." she said, a serious expression on her face.

Tahno smirked again, "Well, I am out for revenge against Scorpia for killing my team mates, good thing for Aries power, huh."

"Aries, probably the only fellow subject I don't hate, simply because she was never around enough to annoy me." Aqua said before firing a ball of water at Tahno. Tahno bent it away but was shocked when he realised she had generated it.

"You have Water generation?" Tahno gasped. Aqua answered by creating a water whip and wrapping it around his throat. She pulled the whip outward and then slammed Tahno into the temple wall that ran along the side of the cliff. Tahno fell to the floor after being released and clicked his neck which was now very sore. His body had taken a hard strike but Tahno was tough enough to survive.

"I guess you do have that power then…interesting. I have some newer skills of my own I'd like to try out." He said as her took a water bending stance. Before Aqua realised what was happening, vines came up from the ground and restrained her.

"A plant bender? And you have generator powers…you simultaneously generate the physical nutrients needed for the plants, use the naturally occurring minerals found everywhere and then fill them with water pulled from the air, but you do it on instinct as opposed to a person who has learnt the skill normally. But there is one major weakness…" Aqua smiled, surprising Tahno. A ball of water formed at her partly exposed hand and became an ice lance, firing into the ground between the two waterbenders. A series of smaller ice spikes stuck up from the ground around the lance and the vines around Aqua blackened and came away.

"You only generate enough nutrients to keep the plants alive as long as they are connected to you. You created the vines beneath your feet and the snaked them over to me, I only had to cut the connection to stop them." Aqua stopped smiling as she pulled the last of the crumbling vines off of herself. Before Tahno could register what had happened, he was pierced in several places by small ice spikes. He fell back and grunted, barely remaining standing; each spike had gone about an inch into his flesh and were hurting more than anything. He melted the spikes and used them to heal his wounds while simultaneously creating rose vines to grab Aqua's arm from the ground. The thorns dug into her skin and caused a tremendous amount of bleeding, though the damage was actually minimal. Aqua repeated her earlier move and severed the vines underground to break the connection to Tahno.

As the thorned vines died and fell from her arm, Aqua's arm glowed and the blood stopped.

"So, we can both heal wounds. This may be a long fight." Tahno smiled and panted, using his Plantbending powers was draining.

"So it seems. I'll have to kill you quickly." Aqua said coldly. The clouds above them began to blacken and a heavy downpour began. The weight of the rain was tremendous and actually stung Tahno's face with each drop while Aqua seemed unbothered by it. With a flick of her wrist, the rain around Tahno became so heavy that he could barely stand.

"This rain is a part of my powers; I can create rain storms and tsunamis at will. Now, it's time for you to die." She said darkly, striking Tahno with a kick to the side of his face and sending him over the cliff. The young wolf bat barely avoided the jagged rocks at the base of the cliff but soon found himself held under water by an invisible grip. Tahno choked and desperately tried to breath as he was pulled deeper beneath the sea, to his inevitable death. On the verge of drowning, he heard a quiet, female voice.

"Tahno. I can't help you fight and save you from the sea as I am now…so please trust me and I will give you my wings." Tahno's eyes widened the voice of his Suzaku echoing within his mind. Tahno thought what he believed would be his last thought: "I trust you".

Aqua watched with amazement as a bright blue light appeared beneath the waves. A sudden blast of ice erupted from the ocean's depths and standing on the top of this new pillar of ice was Tahno. The Evil waterbender's eyes widened as she saw his wings. Suzaku had simultaneously transformed into a bow in his hand and a pair of wings on his back, made from shimmering ice.

"Bah, he used his Anima Aes to save himself." She grumbled as she too jumped into the sea. The water rose to greet her and she stood on a water cyclone facing Tahno. "You realise that having some new toys won't improve your skills, right?" she said, a bored expression on her face.

Tahno smirked and shot an ice arrow at the water cyclone, freezing it completely. Aqua was shocked that her cyclone could be completely frozen by only one attack, but she recovered and created another one. Panting slightly, Aqua created a massive serpent out of water and froze it's head, so it could block the ice arrows.

"I haven't had to use this technique in a long time. You really are a pain. DIE!" she roared, sending the water serpent to eat him. Tahno dodged with the help of Suzaku's wings and shot an arrow at the creature. Unable to bend the snake to block quickly enough, Aqua watched in anger as her serpent froze solid and shattered into the waiting sea.

"Why give the snake a frozen head to block my attacks if it can't move quickly enough. Or maybe you're just a sub-par bender." Tahno teased, smiling cruelly at Aqua. The female waterbender roared in frustration and made two serpents this time, each with frozen heads. They launched forward at Tahno and the suave young man simply dodged again, moving very close to Aqua and delivering a kick to her abdomen, knocking her off of her cyclone and into the sea. Aqua looked up at Tahno from through the water and noticed his movement, giving her just enough time to swim out of the way of the incoming arrow. Aqua used her water jet technique to fly up and land on the head of one of her serpents.

"You really are annoying." She panted.

"Humph, like I care. I'm only here to beat you, not make you like me." Tahno retorted. He shot three arrows at once which bounced harmlessly of the serpent's icy head. Aqua smirked until the sea around the serpent's base began to freeze over, eventually freezing the entire thing.

"You are really, REALLY annoying." Aqua growled. She was losing her temper quickly now. She used her water to propel her on to the second serpent then remade the first one yet again. The two serpents opened their mouths and unleashed a high pressure water blast. Tahno could not freeze it in time so he was forced to dodge it and try to move in close enough to shoot the enemy waterbender. The two serpents twisted and turned to block his attacks with their heads, each covering the other while the sea around the serpent's base was already frozen to stop Tahno from freezing them via the ocean. Aqua smirked, believing she had gained the upper hand until Tahno used waterbending to create ice slices that decapitated the serpents. Aqua once again fell into the ocean and resurfaced on a cyclone.

"This is becoming repetitive!" Tahno complained as he checked his nails, nonchalantly. Aqua roared in fury and the sea beneath them became wilder. Concerned, Tahno turned around and saw the massive tidal wave coming towards the city. It was easily big enough to destroy the island and the entirety of Republic City with no effort.

"How are you doing this!?" Tahno shouted.

"I am an artificial Water Spirit created by Lord Necros. I can control any kind of water and can even make it rain and summon these natural disasters. Don't worry; I plan to kill you before you can see your friends die!" Aqua laughed darkly. Tahno realised he would not be able to risk pulling punches here so he steeled himself and rocketed toward Aqua as fast as Suzaku's wings could carry him. He collided with her and the two crashed into the water. They froze the surface of the water and then faced each other on the newly created ice.

The battle began quickly. Tahno used his vines to capture Aqua but she merely broke the connection before Tahno could shoot her. She then created a serpent to crash down on his side of the ice floor but the creature was frozen by Suzaku and then shattered by a sudden punch from Tahno. The fight became an exchange of icy projectiles, dodged left and right by both sides. Aqua launched an ice spike at Tahno's leg and when he went to dodge he suddenly slowed down, causing the spike to slash him but not completely pierce him. As Tahno looked surprised at wound, he suddenly felt like his blood was on fire. Aqua was bloodbending him.

"You're a bloodbender too, AGH! Should've guessed." He grunted as the woman pulled and manipulated his body.

"Yes I am, and now you die." She said darkly. Tahno felt like his entire body was ripping apart until he heard Suzaku's voice.

"Use it. Use my full power." She told him.

"But I'll kill her!" Tahno protested within his mind, the pain of the bloodbending making it hard to focus.

"If you do not, the entire city may die."

Tahno sighed and focused, his body began to resist the grip of the bloodbender and before she knew it, Aqua was sent flying into the water by Tahno's fist. Using a cyclone to match Tahno's height as he flew back up with Suzaku's wings, she attempted bloodbending again, yet this time there was no reaction. Tahno's Anima Aes bow began to glow faintly, surrounded in a blue aura. The heavy rain stopped and all the water that was left in the clouds came pouring out and formed an arrow in his hand. Aqua prepared to dodge but found her cyclone had frozen her feet and she was unable to move.

"I am sorry, but you have to die. Suzaku Piercer!" the arrow glowed bright blue as it flew toward Aqua. Aqua scowled.

"How boring." The arrow pierced her heart and she gasped, feeling her body begin to freeze from the inside.

"Damn pest, I missed my chance to kill you. I guess at least I get a break from Scorpia now though." Aqua smiled evilly as her cyclone shattered, sending her frozen body into the sea, where it sunk beneath the waves, never to be seen again.

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 7 Aqua**

**Age: **32

**Birthday: **90th Day of Winter (30th February, as the last day of the Year in the Avatar world, this is technically new years eve)

**Birth Sign: **Pisces

**Birth Place: **Southern Water Tribe

**Goals and Dreams: **Aqua has no real goals but she has expressed an interest in defeating the Unagi

**Favourite Food: **Fish Dishes

**Least Favourite Food: **Soups

**Hobbies: **Peace and quiet

**Original Name: **Poseia

**Next Chapter: Gemini**

Will Lin finally quell the mad monk?

**Wait, did i just kill off a villain? Never done that before...oh wait, Tarrlok...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	93. Chapter 24: Gemini

******Gemini VS Lin! Crazy VS Cool! who will win?**

******Special thanks to my Reviewers: Jokermask18, Legionary Prime, TheStoryWizard, TmntEmi, John Clark and Animefan22198.**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 24: Gemini

The torrential rain that had covered Air Temple Island suddenly stopped and the massive incoming wave stopped and flowed down into the sea again like it was never there. Like the lightning bolt that had signalled Hydra's defeat, the battle between Tahno and Aqua had garnered the attention of everyone on the island. Aqua's death had been a particular surprise.

"Well, we never thought we'd see her die. Maybe we should leave before anyone comes to fight us…"

The mad monk Gemini had sat and watched the fight with great interest, but now that the fight was over, he suddenly feared for his life. Gemini had kept his cloak on and pulled up so it covered most of his face and he hugged the cloak to himself as tightly as he could, like holding it gave him comfort. "Don't want to die like her." He mumbled.

"And you won't…unless we have no other choice." Lin said, as she approached from behind him.

"We thought the Avatar and her friends were against killing." Gemini said, looking at Lin. Lin couldn't see his face or clothes because of the cloak he wore, and that unnerved her a bit.

"Team Avatar has an unwritten rule. Never kill unless it is absolutely necessary. With everyone who could have stopped that giant wave occupied, Tahno did the only thing in his power to stop it. He took a life, but in doing so he saved thousands more. We will have a funeral for your fallen friend, but not until after we have defeated you." Lin declared, sharpening her bracers into blades with her metalbending.

"We want to know your name." Gemini said, tilting his head like a curious child.

"My name is Lin Beifong; Former Chief of Police and the founder of the Metal Bison Militia." Lin answered.

"We are Gemini."

Lin blinked, "Gemini? You're the mad airbender monk that Korra fought!"

"We are! But we aren't mad!" Gemini proclaimed, he stopped gripping his cloak and allowed Lin to see his clothes. He wore ceremonial monk robes, like the ones that Aang had word in his battle with Fire Lord Ozai, but the colours were wrong. What should have been red was yellow and what should have been yellow was red. Lin remembered the robes well from her trips to the Museum, she had been amazed that Aang had defeated such a powerful tyrant wearing nothing but normal clothing, having always imagined him in war armour.

"You still hide your face. Why?" Lin asked, watching his every move carefully.

Gemini tilted his head again. "We know who you are now, so we're going to wait until we see Tenzin. We want him to be the first one to remember us." He smiled, his mouth still barely visible.

"So I assume you won't surrender?"

"No. We are ready to fight. Come at us, Lin Beifong."

Lin didn't need to be told twice. She metalbent a cable around Gemini's waist and tossed him into the air. He didn't float but he did land gently in a tree. Lin somersaulted backwards to avoid several small fire bolts flying at her from the tree. Without wasting a second, Lin used her cables to grab the branch he stood on, breaking it off and sending him gliding gently to the ground. Gemini raised the stone tiles around him and threw them at Lin who either shattered them with her cables or her earthbending, retaliating by firing throwing blades from a hidden launcher on her bracer.

Gemini raised an earth wall to block them then looked at Lin with an annoyed look. "We thought you weren't trying to kill us." He whined.

"If they had hit, you would have been injured at most so stop complaining!" Lin shouted, she still couldn't work out why he referred to himself in plurals…

Lin's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden attack, finding her own blades had been launched back. She turned to the side, letting the blades fly past her surprised face. "So you can metalbend too…exactly how many people have you copied to gain all these powers?"

"Many! First it was just one, then it was ten, then a hundred and it kind of built up from there. We don't have a thousand yet." He said with an earnest smile. Lin didn't respond, instead trying to capture him again, only for the mad monk to escape her grasp before she could tighten the cables. Changing it up, she lifted several large rocks and launched them at him, but he shattered them with his own earthbending. Lin scowled, the power to copy any ability he has ever seen was pretty cheap, but it seemed he could only use one copied skill at once, evidenced by the fact he could not earth and firebend at the same time, sure he could fly and hover, but using more than one power at a time was apparently impossible for him.

A theory that was promptly crushed when he used firebending and earthbending at once to knock Lin back.

"So, you aren't restricted to one power at once…how does your skill work?" Lin asked.

Gemini looked at her, "We should tell her. NO, that would be stupid! But if we don't she may think we're threatened. True, it may help spread some fear if we tell her." Lin looked on with bewilderment as Gemini had a conversation…with himself.

"Our power comes from a two Chi Seals, one carved on the top of our skull and one carved into our heart, the centre of Chi flow. The first one lets us copy techniques and personalities by imprinting a copy of the person we see into our brain. The one on our heart is filled with Lord Necros' power which lets us get beyond the physical restrictions, like earthbending when this body doesn't belong to an earthbender. We can use more than one power at once by copying a person we have seen who can use more than one skill. Like Avatar Korra." He explained.

Lin was surprised by the intricacy of these experiments. Chi seals seemed to be able to do almost anything and with the vast language of the spirit world, it was very possible for them to have infinite uses. But, if he copies the personality of the person he copies, that would have explained why he hadn't killed her yet. Korra's personality wouldn't let him. Lin took advantage of this by grabbing the enemy's arms with her cables and held him spread eagle style.

"I've got you now." Lin smiled.

"No you haven't." Gemini stated, suddenly electrifying the cables and sending Lin's body into painful seizures. The cables loosened and Lin fell to the floor, conscious but only barely.

"Now I just have to kill you. It's a shame I never got to see your face when you remembered me, but I guess it doesn't matter." Gemini used metalbending to attract one of the discarded knives from earlier and aimed it at Lin's head, launching at Lin and causing her death.

…if a sudden blast of air hadn't knocked it and the mad subject to the floor.

Tenzin ran into the clearing from his earlier path. He had found nothing in the direction he had run so he backtracked and come across Lin, much to her silent gratitude. "Took you long enough." She grumbled weakly.

"Nice to see you too Lin. Are you alright?" Tenzin asked, helping her to her feet.

"I could be worse. This is that mad airbender monk that Korra told us about. He can imitate the personality and powers of whoever he sees." Lin explained briefly, now able to stand on her own.

Tenzin looked wide-eyed at Gemini, noting his robes and the hidden face. It was not a perfect replica, besides the colours being reversed, the boots and bracers he wore completely concealed his arms and legs.

"So good of you to finally arrive, Master Tenzin" Gemini said, finally removing his cloak and his large bracers. Tenzin and Lin both gasped. Korra's description had been accurate.

Gemini had blood red arrow tattoos that mirrored Tenzin's sky blue ones, he had kept the most obvious ones on his head and arms hidden. While this was the main source of Lin's shock, Tenzin was more surprised by the man's face.

"Monk Rohan…" Tenzin said.

A thousand questions rattled around in Lin's head as Gemini or Rohan or whatever he was called just stared back at Tenzin with a smile.

"Care to explain?" Lin said, crossing her arms, not recognising him.

Tenzin sighed sadly, "He was one of the first acolytes to become a full monk. He was found as an orphan on the streets by my father twenty years ago. He was raised as an acolyte so he easily picked up the disciplines and became a monk at the age of twenty four, that was two years ago. The two of us were great friends but Rohan had always been distrustful, prone to locking himself away. He refused to speak with anyone except me and the other full monks in the Air Temple Council. One day, almost a full year ago, he came to me and told me that he thought we should leave the city, move to the older temples and become an isolationist nation. The Council refused and I too voted against him. He then called me a traitor and left."

"Right on all accounts, except you stopped a chapter early! There's more to our story! After we left Tenzin, we found Lord Necros and he listened to us and our story then he gave us the chance to be a real airbender! That's why we came here, why we helped Scorpia! Now that we're an airbender, you have to respect our decisions!" Gemini laughed.

Tenzin shook his head. "Being an airbender doesn't make you automatically right and it doesn't compel any of the Air Council to change their minds. You have stooped in madness for too long. Do you even know where the personalities of Gemini and your own begin and end? You are no longer yourself Rohan, please stop this." Tenzin begged, earnestly wanting to avoid fighting his old friend.

Gemini turned red in anger, "NO! If you won't help me then I'll kill you and take your place! I'll make the council do as I say and move us to the other temples…we will have our solitude!"

"You have been in solitude for too long. You need to smell the fresh air, how can you call yourself an airbender if you do not allow yourself to be free?" Tenzin asked.

Gemini roared and launched an air blade at Tenzin who effortlessly deflected it. Gemini was copying Tenzin's skills now and began throwing air blasts and creating mini tornados which Tenzin dodged or deflected with no effort at all. Tenzin just stood silently as the attacks came at him, not retaliating once which goaded Gemini into attacking with his fists. The enraged monk made contact with Tenzin's shoulder but the punch was weak. Another one to the gut and Tenzin almost felt winded but he stood his ground and refused to retaliate.

"Why won't you FIGHT BACK!" Gemini roared as his punches hammered down on Tenzin's chest.

"Because I refuse to harm my best friend." Tenzin said, sympathy in his voice. Gemini looked Tenzin in the eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We are NOT your best friend! If we were then why did you turn on us! Why didn't you listen to us! Why didn't you listen to me!" Gemini cried. Lin noticed the switch to the singular, no longer calling himself "We" instead of "me" or "I".

Lin took her chance to enter the conversation. "If he didn't consider you his best friend then why did he name his youngest son after you?"

Gemini looked at Tenzin with surprise, "You and Pema had another baby?"

"A boy. He's almost four months old now." Tenzin smiled, "You could meet him. Please old friend, let us help you and get rid of this madness. You are not alone."

Gemini looked at the floor before looking Tenzin in the eye. "Help me Tenzin…I want to be myself again…I want to come back to the island!" he begged.

Tenzin smiled and stood by his friend's side, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry. As soon as Korra defeats your old master, we will get you the help you need."

"Thank you…old friend."

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 8 Gemini**

**Age: **26

**Birthday: **90th Day of Autumn (30th November, also called the Spirit Festival)

**Birth Sign: **Sagittarius

**Birth Place: **Republic City

**Goals and Dreams: **Making the Air Nomads isolationist (former), recovering from the madness (current)

**Favourite Food: **Vegetables

**Least Favourite Food: **Meat (he is vegetarian)

**Hobbies: **Being alone.

**Original Name: **Rohan

**Next Chapter: A Mother's Wish**

Bolin and Noatak must help each other defeat an enemy unlike any they have faced before.

**Has anyone noticed i have a lot of Bleach references? some are on purpose but most are accidental, like the Suzaku/Hyourinmaru comparison.**

**And yes, i made Gemini be Tenzin's old friend named Rohan, i thought it was a good touch, though you may disagree.**

**With a sequel planned and a mini series planned that takes place between TFA and the sequel, i have been suggested to make a prequel but i'm unsure on how to do it. at the end of Book 4, i will hold a poll that will decide the prequel's focus but first.**

**SHOULD I DO A PREQUEL? Review or Pm your opinion, also add some ideas or things you'd like to see in it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


	94. Chapter 25: A Mother's Wish

******Right! well ill be travelling again today so i won't be responding to reviews or PMs as quickly!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Animefan22198 and TmntEmi!**

**Extra Special Thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 25: A Mother's Wish

"That was a heck of a storm, wasn't it?" Bolin said, jogging beside Noatak. The two of them had spotted someone they didn't recognise on the island and had given chase. Noatak had changed his councilman's robes and was now wearing his old Amon outfit without the mask and hood.

"The rain was certainly heavy…whoever was causing it must have been beaten." Noatak said. Bolin and Noatak had never been the closest members of Team Avatar but Bolin's natural happy nature made it easy to get on with him, and Noatak had a surprising sense of humour too, though his was a bit darker than the light hearted Bolin's.

The two men arrived in the courtyard at the centre of the temple, used by the acolytes for meditation and martial arts practice. Bolin smiled upon seeing the person standing in the centre, while Noatak looked at them suspiciously.

Korra was standing calmly in the middle of the courtyard, watching them. Bolin ran up to her and hugged her, which she returned with a smile. Bolin hadn't noticed but Korra's clothes had changed. She now wore a green dress with a beige tunic over her top and a matching beige sash around her waist.

"Korra! You must have kicked Scorpia's butt by now, I guess that means this stupid battle will be over soon." Bolin smiled, releasing her.

Noatak looked at her with suspicion, "Korra? Why are you wearing that? Why change your clothes?" he asked.

Korra's eyes widened a little, "Oh! Um, I just thought it would be nice…to wear something more…feminine?"

"Bolin…I don't think this is actually Korra." Noatak said, taking a battle stance.

Bolin just scoffed, "Please Noatak…" he delivered a high kick to "Korra's" head, knocking her to the floor a short distance from him, "Did you really think I didn't already know. I knew she was a fake right away. Korra hugs a lot more…roughly and she'd never wear green, Asami told her it doesn't suit her very well."

The fake Korra stood up and frowned, "You really know your girlfriend that well?" she asked.

"Of course! We've been dating for four months and I was crazy about her for a long time before that." Bolin said proudly, "I've got to know everything I can if I want to be a good boyfriend."

Noatak rolled his eyes, remembering a time in his youth when he was just as much of a hopeless romantic around Silver. "If you aren't the real Korra, then who are you and where is the real one?" Noatak demanded.

The imposter's body began to glow and then abruptly stopped. Her face had changed and her hair was no longer held up in Korra's style, instead it was now shoulder length and curly, but her eyes, hair colour and darker skin tone remained. "My name is Caprico. I'm an earthbender for Project Orion. The real Avatar Korra is most likely still fighting elsewhere." The woman explained. As she spoke, her skin tone lightened, becoming pale like Bolin's.

"So, you are with Scorpia! How do you transform like that?" Noatak asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly how it works, but I have a Chi Seal on my back. Whenever I focus my energy and think of a person or animal, it turns me into raw energy and reconstructs me into that person or animal. My Chi Seal is the most complex one in Project Orion but the transformations are tiring and they don't work perfectly, since when I turn back, some features stay the same and slowly reverse." Caprico explained, her hair becoming white and her eyes turning green, returning her to her true original form.

"You're quiet forthcoming with this information." Noatak stated, ready to fight at the drop if a hat.

"I am giving the young man a fair chance, do not make the mistake of thinking I'm helping you!" she said angrily to the former equalist.

Bolin looked at her in surprise "Why give me an advantage?"

"You are a child."

"I am not! I'm already eighteen! The only members of Team Avatar that aren't yet are Korra and Aries!" Bolin protested.

Before Caprico could respond, she was suddenly hit in the side with a water whip. She skidded back a little and responded by stamping the ground, raising a wall between her and Bolin and attacking Noatak with a boulder. The former equalist easily flipped over it and charged at Caprico, striking her twice in the arms, chi-blocking her. Caprico stumbled backwards and glowed, transforming into Silver this time and once again bending the earth, pulling it out from under Noatak's feet and leaving him to fall on his backside.

"Transforming reconstructs me completely." She said in Silver's voice. "Chi blocking won't work here."

Noatak did not attack again; instead he just avoided the incoming boulders and jumped over the pits of quicksand that she produced around him. He utterly refused to attack Silver, even if it was an imposter. Bolin came to the rescue by attacking for him, shattering the rocks and easily out-manoeuvring Caprico with his light on his feet style. Both men noticed that her attacks were weaker and less aggressive when fighting Bolin; it was like she was willing to kill Noatak but didn't even want risk scratching Bolin. They both took advantage of this by unleashing a full assault on her. Bolin would try and confine her and prevent her from avoiding Noatak by using his earthbending to block her escape while Noatak struck her pressure points, forcing her to continuously transform back and forth between herself and various other forms. She imitated Mako, Asami, Silver, and Tenzin and even tried becoming Naga to really frighten them off but Bolin and Noatak had quickly gotten over the power and now attacked and chi-blocked her, whatever her form, ignoring what she looked like completely. Caprico began to panic; she was being beaten easily since she was holding back against Bolin.

"I can't lose here!" she yelled, "If I lose then who will protect Pisces and Virgo! Cancer can't do it alone! I won't leave the people I love to be defeated by you or left at the mercy of Scorpia. We NEED Lord Necros back! He is the only one who can control that evil woman, without him we'll never be safe!" Caprico roared, standing back up and shape shifting into herself again. "I'm sorry, earthbender of Team Avatar. I know you are a child…but if I do not kill you then the ones I love will suffer more. I will make it quick!"

Bolin ducked as a razor sharp rock spike flew at his head. Noatak used the water in the nearby urns to try and freeze Caprico solid but she just absorbed the water by converting a stone tile into sand. Both she and Bolin coated themselves in stone armour and charged at each other, grappling to get the upper hand. Bolin was clearly the strongest of the two and Caprico felt herself being slowly pushed backward. Bolin took advantage of his superior strength by leaning backward; pulling her down on top of him as he fell on his back then delivered a powerful kick to her armoured abdomen which sent her flying high. Noatak used his water to slash her armour apart in mid-air than used it to break her fall. While she was stunned, Noatak charged her and attempted to chi-block her again but found himself hit in the gut by a stone pillar that Caprico launched out of the ground beside her. Noatak flew across the courtyard and smacked into the wall of the temple, knocking him unconscious.

Bolin, realising he could not win against the more serious Caprico with earthbending alone, removed his shirt to reveal the white vest below and the two metal spools that held his cable. Taking a deep breath, his irises glowed a faint green as he awakened his secondary Chi flow, allowing him to generate crystals. He shifted his weight slightly and a pair of green crystal formations burst out from the floor on either side of him. Bolin clenched his fist and the crystals shattered and began to coat him in crystal armour. His vest (minus the parts his cables were connected to) was covered in the green minerals and he got matching bracers. He was now ready to fight with his all.

Caprico anticipated the first metal cable and avoided it easily but the second slammed into her leg and caused her to fall on one knee. Bolin tried to use crystals to confine her arms but she turned the ground around her into sand and made it impossible for Bolin to make the crystals. Instead, he resorted to using one of his cables to create makeshift metal balls which he fired like little bullets, each one no larger than a pea. They were all absorbed into the sand wall created by Caprico and she unleashed a small sand storm to blind Bolin. Thinking quickly, he created more crystals which he broke into the shape of two lenses which fit over his eyes, protecting them from the sand. When Caprico allowed the miniature storm to subside, Bolin was standing unharmed just as he had been before but this time his Anima Aes had appeared in his hand.

"Crazy lady, meet Genbu. Genbu, meet Crazy lady." Bolin grinned, bringing the hammer down on the ground, instantly solidifying the sand that had coated the ground. A second strike and the entire courtyard were repaired, all the earth had been shifted back to its original state and it was almost like they had never been fighting.

"Don't bother earthbending in here again. Genbu here can immediately reverse the damage in a limited area so all I have to do is hit him on the ground and it's like you never even attacked." Bolin gave his usual cheeky grin. "Truth is Genbu here isn't very aggressive. Being a big war hammer, he looks plenty intimidating but most of his powers are about defence and restoration."

"Why tell me?" Caprico asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bolin grinned, "To distract you."

"Distract me from what-" Caprico got her answer very quickly. Noatak charged her from behind, feigning unconsciousness the whole time. Caprico screamed in surprise as he kicked her in the back of her legs and forced her on her knees. With one simple gesture, Noatak brought his thumb down on her forehead. Caprico slumped to the floor, looking up at the man who had just sealed her bending and the man who had distracted her. Tired, Bolin sat on the floor too and removed his crystal armour pieces and closed his secondary chi flow.

"So, these kids of yours, you seem pretty eager to protect them. Are they your children or just friends?" Bolin asked, making small talk.

Caprico saw no point in resisting. "They are just kids who were made a part of the project. Neither had any real family, so I helped raise them. Four years ago, when I was eighteen myself, I became pregnant by my lover. When I told him, he left me and when I told my parents, they kicked me out. I lived on the streets for three years, but my baby died after only a few months, before he could even be born, which as horrible as it was, at least gave me the comfort of knowing he wouldn't have been on the streets like me. Around this time last year, I was found by Cancer who had been a member of the Project for years. He warned me of the risks but I joined anyway. I met Lord Necros and was amazed by how such a nice man could have such a corrupt plan but I stayed out of thanks and loyalty and to protect the young ones." She explained, hot tears in her eyes as she let spill her life.

"And we did protect them. It's time to leave them in Team Avatar's hands and live our lives."

Caprico, Bolin and Noatak turned to see Cancer, Bumi and Kya walking into the courtyard.

"Cancer!" Caprico cried, using the last of her energy to rush to him, both of them falling on their knees in an embrace. They kissed gently and smiled. Bumi laughed.

"They're an item! Who knew?"

"My Caprico… Bumi and Kya here have promised that they will look after Virgo and Pisces for us. We can do anything now without worry. We can live our lives and let them have another chance at a real childhood." Cancer said gently, his wounds still aching.

"We can…but I refuse to leave without saying goodbye! And I want to make sure Scorpia is defeated!" Caprico said, standing up, supporting Cancer.

Kya turned to Noatak and Bolin. "From what Cancer told us, they've lost a large number. One of their people is dead and at least three others have been defeated, including him. We haven't seen the children at all, nor have we seen your brother, Asami or Korra in a while."

Bolin grinned, "I'm not worried. If Noatak and I could beat Caprico then I bet Mako can beat anyone he fights. What about Silver, Will, Leo and Aries?"

"All wounded. Leo and Aries quite seriously. They are guarding one of the captured enemies at the training ground; we came from there just now. We should escort the two of them back and then go looking for the missing Orion kids." Kya said.

"All right! Let's go! Injured people don't walk, they ride!" Bumi cheered, pulling Cancer and Caprico over his shoulders. The group shared a light hearted laugh as they returned to the training ground for healing.

Cancer, while riding on Bumi's shoulder, had a thought. "Sagittarius is captured, Aqua is dead, Caprico and I have defaulted, Gemini has surrendered and the Kids are missing…that just leaves Libra, Taurus and Scorpia unaccounted for…I hope Korra can beat them."

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 9 Caprico**

**Age: **22

**Birthday: **34th Day of Spring (4th April)

**Birth Sign: **Aries

**Birth Place: **Ba Sing Se

**Goals and Dreams: **To start a family

**Favourite Food: **Stir Fried Carrots

**Least Favourite Food: **Gorilla Goat Steak

**Hobbies: **Taking care of the children

**Original Name: **Caris

**Next Chapter: Scales of Judgement**

Asami and Mako face off with Libra, but what secrets is she hiding?

**Feel free to ask me any questions you want!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	95. Chapter 26: The Scales of Judgement

******Quick little bits of Trivia! a lot of people have PM'd and a few have reviewed on two specific things, Tensa and Caprico's age. Avatar Tensa was oddly enough, NOT based on Tensa Zangetsu from bleach, instead he is based on my Skyrim character of the same name, appearance and whom carries an ebony longsword (kinda looks like a katana). in fact there are only TWO intentional bleach references but i'll reveal those in a future Trivia thing.**

**As for Caprico's age, i had her be young for one real reason, i wanted her to be the young and Naive parent who is still getting used to being a parent as opposed to an older woman who would have already gotten used to it (in my mind anyway.) it ultimately came down to Young mom to momma bear so i chose the former since it suited her personality more!**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers: Rikachan101, TmntEmi, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, Animefan22198, John Clark (feel free to PM any ideas you have friend:D) and my anonymous guest reviewer!**

**Extra Special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 26: The Scales of Judgement

"That was a feign." The girl said, her voice happy as she smiled and went the opposite direction. Mako grumbled as he tried to punch her again, narrowly dodging a kick to his shins. Asami charged the girl and tried to hit her with her martial arts but was blocked or dodged each time.

"How does she know where we're going to attack from?" Asami complained as the girl flipped over them again, her body moving through the air with ease.

"And how can she tell when we're only feigning!?" Mako yelled as he threw another punch at the girl, only for her to avoid it.

This fight had been going on since before Hydra or Aqua's defeats were noticed by Mako, Asami and their odd female opponent. And in all that time, none of them had landed an attack on anyone else. Asami and Mako were growing frustrated while the girl was barely bothered by it and she had an odd habit of smiling when she was avoiding her opponent and frowning when she was attacking and being avoided. It was like she had no control over her emotions or how she showed them.

The girl was no older than them, being either seventeen or eighteen and she had very dark brown hair tied in a bun. Her pale green eyes were childishly looking back and forth between her two opponents like an excited kid looking between her parents on her birthday. Mako could swear they glistened once in a while, like they suddenly caught the light or something.

"I don't suppose you'll tell us your name?" Asami said, panting. She had not been hit but she was still fatigued by the long battle.

The girl tilted her head to the right and smiled again, "My name is Libra" she answered, doing a little bow. "Now, an answer for an answer, right? What are your names?"

"Asami"

"Mako"

Libra listened with a straight face then tilted her head to the right and smiled again. "Nice to meet you. I say we make this a little game. You ask me a question each and I answer, then you both have to answer a question of mine, okay. But if you lie at any point, I'll attack you. Three rounds of questions, then we either fight or make peace." she said, not dropping her smile. Asami was reminded of Korra's soul Tamashi and his constant smiling, though it seemed more fitting on Libra.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting anyway?" Mako asked.

"Yes we are, but I don't like to fight. Asami's turn." Libra answered.

"Wait! I wasn't playing the game then." Mako shouted.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Never mind dear, we'll play this game and see if we can't convince her to surrender. Okay Libra, we'll play. My question is: if we play this game, will you surrender without a fight?"

Libra thought for a minute before answering. "That depends. If I can go free after you beat Scorpia than yes, if not then no. Not many of us actually care for Scorpia; we're only doing this for a chance to get Lord Necros back. If this fails, then I don't think you'll ever have trouble from us again. Now for my questions. I won't to know your powers and skills."

Mako answered first with a small scowl. "I'm a firebender and Lightningbender. My best moves are Azure Flames and White Lightning. I also wield the Anima Aes, Seiryu." He answered, still not happy that his fiancée had accepted this game.

"I can energybend and I'm a martial artist. Besides, Energy Healing and my Anima Aes, Byakko, I don't have many other battle skills." Asami answered.

Libra smiled again, "See? That's one round already! Ask your questions."

It was Mako's turn to smile now, "What are your powers?"

Libra scowled and tilted her head left. Mako and Asami had already figured out that she always tilted her head left when sad and to the right when happy. "I have three powers, given to me by Lord Necros. The first is the Blood of Aang, a power I share with my friend Virgo. I was infused with the blood of Avatar Aang and gained Airbending powers from it. The second is the Spirit's Eye, which allows me to see through all lies but makes it impossible for me to lie myself. My final power is Judgement, an energybending technique that is supposed to be exclusive to spirits. It can kill any mortal and is impossible to block or avoid. However if I use it more than once in a day, then I'll lose one of my senses and it cannot be recovered."

Asami and Mako were dumbfounded. Airbending, Spirit powers and a move that kills and cannot be stopped. Wonderful. But now it was Asami's turn for a question.

"If you hate Scorpia so much then why do you work for her?"

Libra frowned again, "When Lord Necros was with us, everything was good. Scorpia was never a nice person but back then she was tolerable. When Lord Necros was defeated, we were all so devastated that we vowed to do anything to get him back and Scorpia made a plan and thus became our leader. She became obsessed and her methods grew worse, using Ophi as the base for Hydra, forcing us to capture people, forcing Aries to kill them and repeatedly revive Ophi. And after all that, we still don't know HOW she will bring Lord Necros back. We just live in hope."

Asami looked disheartened and Mako seemed a little reluctant. "It's your turn to ask us now right?" he said, a small frown on his face.

"What is Korra's character?"

The two teens looked at her with puzzled expressions. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know what Korra is like, and Silver too. That would have been my second question."

Asami answered first, "Korra is a good person. She's stubborn and reckless and doesn't always get things right on the first try but she tries hard. She's really forgiving and a really great friend."

Libra seemed surprised. Scorpia had always described Korra as a monster who had murdered Ophi and Necros in cold blood by using tricks and cowardly methods of fighting. Naturally, Libra had known she was lying, yet the young airbender still had doubts, surely someone who was responsible for Necros' death couldn't be anything but evil. But Asami was being honest, she was telling her true opinion and Mako nodded in agreement.

"Silver is similar. She can be pretty childish and has a temper on her but she's earnest and cares for everyone." Mako added.

Libra's face was unusually blank, like she was staring down Koh. "Ask your questions now. Make them good since I won't answer anymore."

"Have you ever killed someone?" Mako asked. Libra looked at him like he'd just spat on her.

"NO! I never ever kill. No matter what. I'd rather die myself." She screamed, showing her first display of anger. Asami took advantage of this. "You hate killing, you know that we're good guys who don't like to fight or kill and Will is with us. Why stay with Scorpia? Betray her and run away like Aries and Leo did."

"No…not yet anyway. It's time to ask my last two questions. First, Aries told me when she was captured by Scorpia that Will was the same as Lord Necros but better. She was telling me the truth but I want to hear it from you. Is she right; is he all the good and none of the bad?" Libra looked at Asami particularly.

"Yes." Both Team Korra members said without hesitation.

Libra gulped, her fear built up in her throat. "Final question: If we fight and I lose…or if I surrender. What will happen to me?"

Mako and Asami looked at each other, not sure how to answer the question. "Most likely…you'll be judged in court by the Republic Council. At the least, you'll be given a slap on the wrist and a warning. At the most, it will be prison. Don't worry too much though! We never execute criminals!" Asami said. Mako slapped his palm against his face at Asami's last comment. That did NOT make it better…

Libra didn't see the funny side as her face turned dark. "No…I won't surrender and I won't lose! If you want to take me to jail then you'll be taking me in a body bag! I'd sooner die than go back there!" she screamed.

That caught Mako's attention. "Back? What do you mean "Back"? Were you in prison before?"

He didn't get an answer, instead he was sent flying into a wall by a sudden wind blast. Asami avoided the follow up attack and summoned Byakko to her hands. During their time together, Asami had learned from Byakko that each Anima Aes had a "Type". Seiryu was a combat type and was only good at causing damage, Genbu was a Restoration Type that undid environmental damage, Suzaku was a Weather Type that was able to manipulate the weather and Byakko himself was an illusion type. Asami seemingly vanished from sight and the dazed Mako looked around in confusion, wondering where Asami had vanished too.

"Asami? You there?" he said, getting to his feet. Libra stayed standing in her spot before suddenly spinning round and delivering a high kick to the invisible Asami. Luckily, she had anticipated the attack and blocked, flipped to the side and stood facing Libra.

"I told you, I see through all lies. Your illusions are useless against me!"

Asami refused to take that, so she tried again with a new technique. This time, dozens of Asami's swarmed the battleground, attacking from all angles. Without even thinking, Libra dodged the real one's blow and retaliated by air blasting her away. Mako fired a bolt of lightning at Libra to distract her but found that the attack seemed to be twisted away by an intense wind around Libra who seemed to becoming enraged. In an attempt to disperse the wind, Mako and Asami combined their skills, using fire and kinetic attacks to blast the wall of moving air on all sides. Libra remained steadfast and with a raw, her shield blasted outward, taking Asami and Mako with it. Asami lay panting while Mako remained purposely still. Libra looked at him angrily.

"I'm not an idiot! Stop playing dead!" she screamed, picking him up and dropping him with air. Mako thumped to the ground, this time panting hard. The fight had been going on for too long and both he and Asami were almost at their limits. Mako summoned Seiryu in sword from and attacked, not feigning or using clever tactics but simply attacking. His blade and fire strikes were blocked and dodged by Libra and her airbending and her attacks too were dodged. Libra was on the verge of collapse, yet she could not lose!

"I am so so sorry. I don't want to do this but I have no choice…" Libra said, tears in her eyes and a ball of light appearing in her hand. Mako backed off as the ball was pointed towards him.

"Judgement."

The ball became a spear of death that launched itself at Mako, at such speeds he could never dodge. The spear pierced his heart and he fell to his knees.

"MAKO!" Asami screamed. Mako looked down at the spear piercing his chest and watched it disappear, leaving behind no wounds or evidence that it had ever been there. Is short…Mako was unharmed. The all-powerful attack that was said to kill whoever it was used on with no chance of survival or evasion had somehow failed to kill him. In fact he felt better than ever!

"But how?" Asami said, amazed. She had run over to her fiancé in panic but now found that he had no wounds or injuries at all.

Libra had long since passed out and was lying out cold on the floor, having spent all her energy on that final attack. Mako and Asami exchanged a worried look and after a quick check from Asami, they verified that Libra was still alive. The two of them carried her carefully back to where they had all left from at the beginning of the Invasion and found the others had already made a small medical camp. Bolin, Noatak, Tenzin, Lin, Iroh, Bumi, Kya, Tahno, Leo, Aries, Will and Silver all sat resting as they listened to the bangs and other noises around the island, no doubt caused by Korra battling the last few members of Project Orion.

"Hey Mako! You caught yours alive then? That's good. She's out cold but we could still bind her hands." Bolin said, looking at Libra and grabbing a piece of cable that he bent away from the rest, ready to tie her hands.

"NO! I really wouldn't do that Mr Bolin." a man shouted from beside Bumi.

"Why not? Oh yeah, that's Cancer, the girl with the curly white hair is Caprico and this dude with the big cloak and Pabu is Gemini" Bolin said, pointing at the three new additions. And true to Bolin's word, Pabu the fire ferret sat passively in the cloaked man's lap as Gemini stroked him gently.

"Libra has a BIG thing with being confined. She freaks out and her wind goes out of control. Scorpia tried tying her up to torment her once and she destroyed a massive part of our old base. We moved to the old equalist place after that." Cancer explained as he took Libra from Mako and Asami, placing her carefully beside Aries, who was still sleeping after being cleared of the poison.

"Yeah, she freaked out when she asked us if she may end up in prison. She even tried using Judgement on me." Mako explained.

Cancer chuckled, "No wonder you're in such good condition. Judgement isn't just a killer move, it is exactly what is says, Judgement. Good people are fully healed from all but death itself and Bad people get a one way ticket to the depths of the Spirit World."

"So that's why it didn't kill me…I'm a good person? But why is Libra so afraid of being confined?" Mako asked.

"She never told me. Hey Caprico! Did she tell you?" Cancer yelled back to Caprico. The Shape-shifter shook her head. "Hmm well who does know…?"

"No one."

Cancer and everyone else span around to see Libra slowly getting to her feet. She still looked angry until suddenly, tears rolled down her face.

"My-my Lord!" she cried and jumped into Will's arms. Everyone blinked in surprise, Will especially as Libra hugged onto Will tightly, sobbing.

"Lord Necros…I was so scared I'd never see you again!" she sobbed. Will patted her head gently, a feeling of caring in his chest. He felt like this girl really had been close to him and that was true of his old self.

"Miss Libra, my name is Will. I used to be Necros but not anymore." He explained gently, the girl pulling back to look him properly.

"Your hair and eyes are different…and you're mellower but it's still you. Will." She said softly, testing the name.

Will smiled gently as she said his name. "Please, would you tell me how we met? I don't recall much I'm afraid."

Libra nodded, "I was an orphan from Ba Sing Se and I lived in an orphanage. As I was sixteen, the Orphan Master demanded I pay rent, even though I was allowed there until I turned eighteen, which I am now. When I refused to pay him with money or in "other ways" I ran away from home. The Orphan Master turned out to be a bigger creep than ever, he had gotten into debt with a Triad from Ba Sing Se named the Yellow Boulders and on the night I ran away, they lit the place on fire. The Orphan Master escaped and locked the door so they thought his was one of the bodies inside. That fire killed over thirty children. I returned home the next day and found out and I was taken for questioning. The Ba Sing Se police reasoned that since I was the only survivor then I must be the culprit and the Triad quickly got rid of any alibi I had, after all the police had handed them a perfect fall girl. I was found guilty of mass murder and was given life in prison. At Ozai's Drop. That place was hell on earth…what normal person would send a sixteen year old girl there. I was abused frequently and after a year, I contemplated suicide. Then that disgusted Tarrlok found me rotting in my cell and had me thrown into the Orion Project and I was listed as a suicide. Then I met you and the rest is history." Libra explained.

Tenzin, Lin and Iroh were in shock! "The Dollhouse Arsonist? That was you? Or at least it's what they accused you of being." Lin said, remembering the story from a couple of years ago

"The Yellow Boulders were also killed, along with a man that no one knew, all by the same methods; torn apart from the inside." Tenzin added.

Cancer chuckled, "That's defiantly Lord Necros' M.O, first he'd find them, and then he'd rip them apart with no mercy. I'd bet the guy no one knew was the Orphan Master."

"Miss Asami!" a metalbender came running over to the group from the guard post nearby. "We received a coded message from your father in the basement bunker." He said, handing a piece of paper to Asami.

As soon as she read it, she went pale.

"We searched every nook and cranny of the Bunker and tunnels. The Airbender Kids are missing."

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 10 Libra**

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **7th Day of Autumn (7th September)

**Birth Sign: **Virgo

**Birth Place: **Ba Sing Se

**Goals and Dreams: **None (formerly), to rebuild Air Nomad Society (Current)

**Favourite Food: **Libra likes all foods.

**Least Favourite Food: **None

**Hobbies: **Defeating Criminals, especially Triads

**Original Name: **Lahara/Prisoner 298435

**Next Chapter: Void Walker**

Jinora must protect her siblings and new friends from the vicious Taurus but can she do it?

**So tomorrow is the last chapter before the Korra VS Scorpia battle. it has something a little different in it...**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	96. Chapter 27: Void Walker

******More fun with the Airbender and Orion kids! only 3 more chapters to go!**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, TmntEmi and John Clark for reviewing!**

**Extra special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 27: Void Walker

"Come on! Yip Yip, Sky Bison!" Meelo complained, pulling on Naga's ears as the massive Polar Bear Dog carried the two young boys in the direction she smelt Ikki.

"Uh, Meelo I don't think this is a Sky Bison." Pisces said, holding onto Naga for dear life. It wasn't that they were going very fast, he just didn't want to fall off in case Naga suddenly got hungry. Naga stopped again and sniffed the ground, Meelo had given her a ribbon he had stolen from Ikki in a game to help point them to her, but unlike their brother, the airbender girls were very clean, making it tricky to distinguish Ikki's scent from the ribbon after Meelo's grubby hands had been all over it. After a few minutes of searching, they eventually found Ikki along with a new friend…

"Virgo!" Pisces cheered, leaping from the big furry beast and hugging his friend. Virgo smiled brightly and hugged him back, the height difference between them was about the same as the difference between Ikki and Meelo.

Meelo approached his own sister and handed back the hair tie, "You got a prisoner too! Now we just gotta find 'Nora!" Meelo smiled.

"This ribbon is sticky…and actually, she isn't our prisoner, she can airbend! I want to take her to daddy and see if he'll let her stay with us." Ikki explained, putting the sticky string of fabric in her pocket.

Meelo looked at Virgo with a wide smile, "Airbender!? Do airbending! Do it now!" he demanded.

Virgo looked a little stunned, but a look from Pisces told her that it was wise to do as he says. She spun on the spot, creating a little gust of wind. And to Meelo, that little gust of wind was like, the BEST THING EVER! "A new airbender! Hurray!" Meelo cheered, jumping high in the air.

"I get that you two are excited but shouldn't we be looking for your older sister…what was her name?" Virgo asked.

"Jinora. But we have nothing to track her with...ooh ooh! Naga, sniff my hair!" Virgo gave her a questioning look. "Jinora and I are the only ones on the island who use the same shampoo! Our mommy makes it for us with peaches and other stuff. Naga can sniff my hair and since the only other person with the smell would be Jinora…"

"The big dog will lead us to her!" Pisces said, smiling. The four kids jumped on Naga after she had gotten a good sniff of Ikki, and after a brief introduction between Ikki and Pisces, they rocketed off toward Jinora's location. Naga was able to track Korra for miles but other people were harder for her to find, even in a smaller area like the island.

Meanwhile, across the island, Jinora was spying on one of the Orion attackers as he wandered around the island. Jinora couldn't help but giggle as the huge man grumbled and whined while trying to find his way around. She assumed that the man was Taurus, she had overheard the others taking about the fight they had with Gemini and Taurus, and as the largest one she'd seen while running around, Jinora assumed this massive man was him. Jinora had been hiding well, avoiding confrontations with Sagittarius, Aqua, Cancer and Scorpia and escaping when they got into fights. But this time she couldn't.

Taurus had found his way to the Bison Courtyard, the entrance to the caverns in which the Sky Bison lived, and it didn't take him long to begin tormenting the poor animals.

"Ha, stupid buffalo! Try and fly away, I'll swat you down!" he laughed, lifting stones and throwing them at the Bison. The adults protected their young by using their tails and airbending breath to block the boulders.

"Stop it!" Jinora yelled as she glided out of the tree she had hidden in. twirling her staff in mid-air, she slammed it into the ground to create a huge gust of wind. The larger and heavier bison shielded the calves from the gust to stop them being sent flying by the strong wind, Taurus however wasn't even bothered by the wind.

"Stop huh? How are you going to make me? Your whole team couldn't beat me! I'm the invincible Taurus! Strongest member of Project Orion." He boasted, stamping the ground. The resulting tremor caused the Bison to go airborne and knocked Jinora off her feet. Jinora quickly flipped back to her feet and tried again to blast Taurus over, yet once again, he remained unmoving. Jinora tried again but her attack was stopped when Taurus once again caused a tremor to knock her over.

"Silly little girl, you think your winds can knock me down! I was once part of the Dai Lee!" he laughed, throwing a punch at Jinora. The ten year old dodged it, lucky for her, since that attack would have easily broken all her ribs.

"I thought the Dai Lee were great masters of stealth and tact. You're as obvious as a tiger in a teahouse!" Jinora mocked, avoiding another punch. Taurus growled like an animal and shook the ground again but this time Jinora was prepared. With a quick movement, Jinora created and hopped on an Air Scooter and used it to rapidly move around the large man, striking him left and right with blasts of wind, but none did anything, not even moving him an inch. Before long, her air scooter dispersed and Jinora was forced to the ground where a well-timed earthquake caused by Taurus made her fall on her back. She tried to get up but Taurus' huge foot held her down, pressing down painfully on her chest. Jinora screamed and Taurus laughed.

"Die now, silly girl!" he laughed, raising his foot to stamp on her. A distinctive roar echoed as Naga charged into the clearing and knocked Taurus aside with one powerful swipe of her claws. Jinora quickly stood up, panting hard and coughed; her siblings and their new friends quickly jumping off Naga to run to her side.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Ikki asked, concerned.

"Ikki, I'm fine just a little bruised. Not even Naga could do more than knock him over!" Jinora said, watching in awe as Taurus got back to his feet like nothing happened.

"That's defiantly Taurus!" Pisces said, edging his way behind Virgo a bit.

"Lord Necros made him really dumb so his brain focused more on his body, I don't know how it works but he's super strong and his earthbending style lets him make earthquakes." Virgo tried her best to explain. In truth, not many people, even in Project Orion, knew anything about him except he was a Dai Lee agent before Toph and her metalbenders stopped them and he had somehow evaded capture.

"Lord Necros? Are you with this guy?" Jinora questioned.

"No time to explain, get on the dog!" Meelo shouted, jumping on Naga's head.

"We can't leave! We need to protect the bison!" Ikki protested, Virgo, Pisces and Jinora nodding in agreement.

"Who's leaving? Naga power!" Meelo cheered as Naga once again swiped at Taurus. Taurus ducked that one and lifted the ground beneath the Polarbear dog, raising her and her five year old rider into the air with it. The Former Dai Lee agent roared and threw the boulder and the kids.

Naga and Meelo lept of the rock and the airbenders were able to narrowly escape, Pisces was not so lucky… Taurus laughed cruelly as he saw the boulder fall right on the young boy who was not fast enough or nimble enough to avoid it.

"You laugh…you just killed one of your own friends and you laugh!?" Jinora shouted, feeling incredibly angry.

Taurus scoffed, "He wasn't a friend. He was a tool for Scorpia like all the other subjects and he was a traitor. Who would mourn him?" All of a sudden, a water whip sliced through the boulder and hit Taurus on the forehead, surprising him and the kids. More water appeared from the newly made cut and it slowly reformed into a living Pisces.

"I can't be killed by a physical attack like that! No worries." Pisces said, grinning as he hopped down from the rock and ran to the other kids. Jinora and Ikki looked surprised but Virgo and Meelo just smiled, after all they had already been aware of his abilities.

"So you ain't dead, it won't matter. I'll just get Aqua to freeze you!" the earthbender said, rubbing the red spot on his forehead.

"Aqua is dead." Virgo said plainly, having witnessed it while looking for Meelo and Pisces with Ikki. Taurus seemed surprised for a moment before retorting.

"Then Sagittarius will shoot you full of arrows!"

"The Archer guy? He was beaten by General Iroh." Jinora said, having passed the battle in hiding.

"Cancer will cut you up!"

"Cancer likes us more than you, so does Caprico." Pisces said with a cheeky grin.

"Uh Gemini will-"

"He would never kill airbenders." Virgo smirked.

"Libra?"

"Wouldn't kill anything."

Taurus looked irritated now. If what they said was true, then not only were two of the strongest members defeated, but four others would turn on him for these two kids! He would just have to do it himself! Trying to lure the kids into a trap, he turned and ran away, the kids following after him with Naga. Taurus made the rather stupid decision to run back to their meeting point… right were the rest of Team Avatar had set up camp. He burst out from the tree covered path and right into the middle of Team Avatar, the air kids in hot pursuit.

"There they are!" Mako shouted, preparing to fight Taurus.

"Stay away from my kids!" Tenzin shouted, creating a tornado of such strength beneath Taurus that it lifted him of the ground and threw him back down again. The battle ready members of Team Avatar swarmed around Taurus, Cancer joining them to protect Virgo and Pisces.

"Give up now, Taurus. You can't win. You and Scorpia are all that are left and Avatar Korra will beat her soon enough. It's over." Cancer told him.

"No it's not!" Taurus yelled, creating another earthquake. The kids fell over but the others managed to stay on their feet.

"I'll deal with this guy!" Bolin said, going to use his crystal generation powers. Taurus slammed forward with his elbow, winding Bolin and preventing him from attacking again for a while. Bumi jumped up behind him and swung his blade at the behemoth's leg, only to find it barely scratched him.

"Swords don't work either? This guy is tough as nails!" Bumi complained before being promptly punched in the gut by the enraged Taurus.

"Ugh, that's okay…I didn't need that rib anyway…" Bumi coughed. Jinora gave a desperate look to Leo, who was still wounded on the side lines. He gave a nod to her and shouted to the others.

"All of you! Get out of the way right now!" he yelled. Team Avatar obeyed instantly and Leo had Caprico earthbend there feet, trapping them to the ground. Without waiting to explain, Jinora began to focus carefully. She performed several standing movements that belonged to a firebending style and then pointed at a spot above Taurus like she was shooting lightning there. To everyone's surprise, a small ball of red light appeared where she had pointed, directly above Taurus. Team Avatar suddenly felt it become hard to breathe and it felt like the world had been turned side-ways as the small ball of light tried to pull them in, their feat being earthbent to the floor was the only thing that stopped it. Jinora then began performing a series of complex movements from various Air styles and the Storm style, resulting in Taurus being lifted off the ground, pulled toward the small red ball. He choked and grasped at his throat; while Team Avatar found it hard to breathe, Taurus COULDN'T breathe. Within a minute or two, Taurus stopped moving and struggling, falling limp instead. Jinora sighed and stopped the movements, causing the ball to disappear and the air to return to normal, Taurus slumping back to the ground unconscious.

Caprico released everyone's feet and removed the earth bands that had been protecting the sleeping Aries. Jinora fell to her knees, panting in exhaustion.

Leo limped over to Tenzin and smiled, "How'd you like your daughters new specialty?" he asked.

Tenzin was shocked, "Jinora? My Jinora made a new Specialty? How?" he said, dumbfounded.

Leo smirked, "We worked on it together. It started with using firebending styles with airbending to quickly pull the air out of an area but it evolved beyond that. Jinora uses that principle but in reverse, pulling all the air into a certain point, compacting it tightly which creates that red light, I don't know how that part works but the light is like the centre of a vortex, sucking everything into it, air and people included. It's like making a tiny black hole or star. We call it Voidbending. I can't take credit though, Jinora did all the work after we found a book on astrology when trying to research the constellations, since I told you that the mythical people the Orion subjects are based off are also several constellations."

Everyone looked at Jinora, especially her father and siblings. She smiled sheepishly, not sure what to do. She got her answer when she was suddenly swept into a hug by Tenzin.

"That is amazing Jinora! I am so proud! Looks like you get to be the teacher for a while…unless you'd prefer to keep the technique to yourself for now." Tenzin said, smiling at her warmly. Jinora smiled back.

"Thanks dad. I can show you and Virgo how to do it, but I think we should wait until they grow up a little before teaching it to Meelo and Ikki!" she laughed.

"No fair! You're so stingy Jinora!" Ikki pouted, crossing her arms.

"If you show me how to do it, then I'll give you a half of my island." Meelo offered, grinning widely. Everyone laughed and went back to resting.

They had finished their fight, the only enemy left was Scorpia and there was no way Korra would lose to her. The battle would soon be over.

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 11 Taurus**

**Age: **40

**Birthday: **30th Day of Spring (30th April)

**Birth Sign: **Taurus (another subject who matches his birth sign!)

**Birth Place: **Kronji Village in the Western Earth Kingdom

**Goals and Dreams: **Remake the Dai Lee and destroy the Beifongs

**Favourite Food: **Taurus will eat almost anything…

**Least Favourite Food: **…except beef

**Hobbies: **Crushing weaklings

**Original Name: **Daiku

**Next Chapter: Cruelty**

The Final battle between Scorpia and Korra!


	97. Chapter 28: Cruelty

******Finally! Scorpia VS Korra! i tried some new tricks in this fight so i hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Jokermask18, John Clark, TmntEmi, Rikachan101 and TheStoryWizard!**

**Extra Special thanks to Rikachan for helping me with this!**

**I do not own Avatar! **

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 28: Cruelty

If Scorpia thought she was winning this battle, she was sadly mistaken. Korra followed behind her wherever she fled, hatred in her eyes as she pursued her enemy. Scorpia would periodically stop to try and fight Korra directly but found she was outmatched every time. The young Avatar showed no emotion as she tried using fire, water, earth and air to stop Scorpia, narrowly missing each time.

Scorpia used her poison powers to destroy tree trunks to try and hinder Korra's progress, which worked to some degree as Korra had to slow down to avoid the falling trees. Eventually growing tired of the chase, Korra used her Air Spirit powers to fly into the air, carefully avoiding the acid darts that Scorpia shot back at her. The evil woman slumped against a tree, hiding out of Korra's sight while she caught her breath. There was ZERO chance of winning a fight with a fully realised Avatar, especially when using her normal tactics of poison and stealth, sneaking didn't help much while Korra could fly! So, Scorpia decided to try and use verbal tricks to win…

"You know Avatar, you should have stayed as Lord Necros' apprentice, if you had then you would be a queen of the new world by now." She shouted, quickly darting behind another tree as Korra shot a bolt of lightning between the leafy canopies that hid her venomous opponent.

"And who says I want to be a queen?" Korra asked coldly.

Scorpia scoffed, "You love to flaunt your Avatar Title, surely a bigger one would make you even happier."

Korra narrowed her eyes and shot another lightning bolt into the leaves, burning a hole in them, hoping to reveal Scorpia's hiding place but only starting a fire. Acting quickly, she generated water and put out the small fire before it could grow larger, but the smoke caused by it was still enough to let Scorpia escape. Korra flew over to the front of the temple, coming into view of Team Avatar. She waved to get their attention but suddenly felt a sting in her ankle as something grabbed her. Korra looked down in shock to find a thorny purple rope wrapped tightly around her ankle. She was suddenly pulled down to the ground and only barely saved herself from serious injury with some quick airbending.

Korra followed the robe with her eyes until it reached Scorpia's hand were it connected to what resembled a sword hilt. On a second glance, Korra realised that the whip like weapon must have been able to extend and contract, since the rope would never have reached her at its current length.

"You would be foolish if you thought you and your friends were the only ones to have an Anima Aes. This one's name is Amatsu and she originally belonged to Lord Necros, before she was heartlessly replaced by that retched fake, Ophi." Scorpia smiled as Korra looked back up with rage but was unable to stand or even bend.

"My poison is strong alone, but with Amatsu I can do even more! Do you feel it Korra? The slow, creeping fire in your blood. Can you feel as it slowly stops your energy flow, slows your blood flow, slows your heart beat…can you feel as it slowly puts you to sleep?" Scorpia grinned even wider as Korra's eyes grew heavy. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. You will serve our master just as you were meant to. Go to sleep now…Subject Orion." And with that final word, Korra felt her mind go blank as she fell into her poison induced slumber.

"Korra." A voice within her mind echoed. The girl did not answer.

"Korra!" it said louder. She still did not hear.

"KORRA!"

"A-Aang?" she mumbled within her mind.

"Not just me. We're all in here! You have done so well so far, mastering the four elements, three of the specialties and all four of the body bending skills but you are still missing Stormbending. This poison in your body makes it too risky to use the Avatar State so we can't do more than wake you up. You'll need to be careful if you are to avoid that Amatsu. I can show you Stormbending but it is up to you from then on…okay?" the wise monk said.

Korra, appearing as an apparition within her own mind saw the other avatars all floating in the white void, Aang and the massive Kaizero directly in front of her.

"I know I can win if I can avoid that whip of hers!" Korra said, her mind becoming clearer.

Aang smiled at her, "Stormbending will help you there. When using air in the form of storm, it focuses on much more violent, aggressive and rapid movements. It's ironic, the most peaceful element being used in a violent form to create it's only specialty…well maybe that has already changed." He said to her, thinking of Jinora and her new Voidbending. Nothing was hidden from the eyes of the spirits.

"So, to use Stormbending, I have to use the air more violently and focus on quicker movements? And my spirit will have to act more violently and I have to be quicker myself to use it well, right?" Korra asked. Aang nodded.

"If you need a good entrance…and a way to prevent Scorpia from catching you right away…we could always try an Avatar Possession." Kaizero suggested.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "An Avatar Possession? With who?"

Kaizero smirked.

Back on the island, Scorpia suddenly burst out from the trees, running as fast as she could toward Team Avatar. They all drew their weapons and prepared to attack. Then promptly dropped them and looked up with pure shock and amazement as a massive red scaled dragon descended down upon them.

"Scorpia you bug! Hold still!" the beast roared, launching a pair of fireballs that left craters around where Scorpia was standing.

"Stop blowing holes in my island!" Tenzin shouted, his face turning red.

"That's Korra!" Silver said, shock clear on her face.

Cancer wasn't sure whether to laugh or run away as he looked at the flying reptile. "Korra turned into a dragon? Is it that time of the month?" he joked.

The women scowled at him. "Women do not turn into dragons when it's that time!" Asami scolded.

"If you say so…" Mako mumbled, earning a smack upside the head from Asami.

"Uh daddy, do we fight that thing or not?" Ikki asked, not sure what to do. Tenzin looked at Silver for an answer.

"I think we should avoid attacking it…" Silver said, still shocked. "That is defiantly Korra…Avatars can transform into their past lives with a skill called Avatar Possession. She used it once before to become Aang while we were looking for Aries…but I never realised she could actually become Kaizero's dragon form, I always thought doing a possession with him would get you his human form."

"Did someone say my name?" Aries mumbled, sitting up again. Leo rushed over to her and helped her up. Within a few minutes (and a few attempts from Kaizero to turn Scorpia into dragon food), Aries was brought up to speed.

"Wow, fall asleep for an hour around here and all sorts of stuff happens…" she said. Scorpia was forced to back away from Team Avatar as Kaizero landed almost on top of them.

"End of the line, kid. I'll leave the rest to you…little hatchling." Kaizero's voice boomed before his body turned grey and blew away like ashes, leaving Korra floating where his heart had been. The youngest Avatar landed gently in front of her friends and opened her eyes.

"Korra!" Bolin smiled, hugging her. "Great! Now we can all beat Scorpia together!"

"No. I will fight her alone. She's my problem." Korra said, glaring at the evil woman, the Amatsu whip still in her hand. Korra summoned her Kirin Katanas to find they had changed slightly. The guard on each sword had been replaced by a golden tiger's head with the gold plated blade coming from its mouth and the pommel had been replaced by a matching golden dragon's head.

"It's just you and me Scorpia. Let's end this." Korra said, entering a combat stance. Scorpia smirked and cracked her whip.

"Well, if you insist." She said slyly. She flicked her whip at Korra, who raised one of her blades to block, allowing the whip to wrap around it. Korra pulled on the blade, using her superior strength to pull Scorpia towards her then swung her free sword at the enemy's shoulder, barely cutting it as she backed away from the attack, extending the whip to let her get some distance. Scorpia tried in vain to untangle her weapon from Korra's blade whilst also avoiding Korra's slashes, each of which sent a wave of fire at her. In the end, she was forced to dispel her weapon and resummons it in order to use it freely. Korra expertly spun each of her swords in her hands, using Stormbending for the first time to send tornadoes at Scorpia, who barely avoided them. The battle quickly turned bad for Scorpia. Korra easily avoided her poison attacks, blocking her whip lashes and deflecting and cancelling her attempts at earthbending, forcing her to use her last and cruellest trick: her own word.

"You are trying so hard Korra! Are trying to kill me?" she said, grinning evilly.

Korra rolled her eyes, "If I was trying to kill you then I'd be a lot worse! I only need to stop you from fighting."

"Silver clearly didn't have the same outlook when fighting Lord Necros. After all, it was her sword that wounded Ophi and your failure that made her fall into my hands again."

Will looked to his sister, "It was you that killed her?" he said, his face shocked and horrified. Silver frowned, "It was an accident. I was fighting you and she threw herself into my attack."

"One hell of an accident! Don't worry I forgive you." Scorpia smiled, preparing to close the trap.

"Why should we care for you forgiveness!" Korra shouted, swinging her sword at Scorpia only for her to side-step the blow.

"Because I was her mother."

Silence hit the island like a meteorite. Scorpia was Ophi's…mother!?

"No, it can't be…" Silver said, horrified.

Tenzin looked at the poisoner with pure hatred. The thought of a mother selling her children as an experiment…it was horrifying, sickening and unforgivable.

In a flash, Korra was in front of the woman, a hand around her throat and her eyes hidden by her fringe. "You made a mistake. You thought that by telling me that you were Ophi's mom that I would hesitate, but now that I know you sold her as an experiment…I no longer have any wish to hold back." Her voice came out as several speaking at once. Scorpia looked in terror as Korra looked up, showing her eyes. Her glowing eyes.

Korra suddenly lifted the woman of the ground and slammed her into the floor a short distance away. Korra bent the four elements around her into the form of an Avatar Sphere, and then performed the second layer by adding metal, ice, storm and lightning. Scorpia used her whip to block the first lightning bolt and the second she dodged, but Korra appeared behind her and slashed at the back of her legs with one of Kirin's blades. The woman fell to her knees, her Anima Aes fell to the ground and vanished as Korra spun around to the front of her and swung the blade, ready to behead her. Korra stopped the blade just as it was in mid-motion, saving Scorpia and ending the Avatar State.

"As much as I hate you." she began glaring down at Scorpia, "I will not be a killer."

Scorpia smirked and tried to earthbend a rock spike at Korra but the avatar simply dodged and destroyed it. Korra grabbed one of Scorpia's arms and twisted it, hard.

"Tell me how your poison powers work." Korra demanded.

"OW, I have fake poison glands in my wrists and throat! They create different poisons depending on how I use my chi! GAH! I mix sand with it so I can bend it like earth!" she screamed.

"So, without your bending or control over your chi, you can't use earth or poison. I know how to deal with you now. I'm taking your bending away!"

Scorpia screamed as Korra placed her hands on her chest and forehead, taking away her powers forever.

"You'll never be a threat again. You monster…"

Scorpia slumped to the floor, facing toward the sea. Her defeated expression became one last smirk as she witnessed a flash of light emit from the top of the Spire…

"Hydra has woken up."

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 12 Scorpia**

**Age: **35

**Birthday: **39th Day of Spring (9th May)

**Birth Sign: **Taurus

**Birth Place: **Unknown, all records of her were destroyed

**Goals and Dreams: **Restore Necros and build his undying world

**Favourite Food: **She enjoys most rodent and insect meat

**Least Favourite Food: **Greatly dislikes snake meat or scorpion.

**Hobbies: **Trickery and manipulation

**Original Name: **Grahka

**Next Chapter: An Apology**

Will and Hydra meet in battle.

**Tomorrow is the final battle and is also my longest chapter to date!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please Review!**


	98. Chapter 29: An Apology

**QUICK NOTICE!: ****TheStoryWizard's Tales of the Avatar World fic will not be updated as frequently due to School being time consuming for them! He/She asked me to let their reviewers know!**

**This chapter is almost double my usual length so please enjoy!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, TmntEmi, Jonny842, Legionary Prime and Rikachan101!**

**Extra Special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**i do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 29: An Apology

Team Avatar tied Scorpia up and gagged her, throwing her in a pile with the bound Taurus and Sagittarius. With all of Project Orion defeated, defaulted or no longer a threat, only Hydra remained.

"Brother." Silver said, approaching Will. The white haired man was watching the Spire, his eyes fixed on the origin of the light flashes. Ophi…or Hydra as she was now was awake again and with her awakening, she brought back the realisation of what Will and the others had to do now. The brand could not be removed by any means they knew and she could not be killed…all because of Necros making her an Artificial Anima Aes. And now she would have to be imprisoned forever…

"I don't know what to do Silver." Will said, his voice full of sorrow. Silver and the others looked at him sadly. He still had no memories of being Necros…except the things he got from his meditations.

"I'll fight her." Korra said, walking toward the spire, ready to fly off. As she was about to take off, she stumbled and almost fell, Bolin catching her.

"You're exhausted. You can't fight anymore. Time to take a nap," Bolin smiled down at her, carrying her bridal style back to the others.

"I can't take naps! If I don't fight her then who will?" Korra asked, wriggling out of his grip and onto her feet.

Aries watched as Team Avatar tried to force Korra to rest before turning to the prisoners. Sagittarius was looking off in a random direction, Taurus was still out cold and Scorpia was looking at Korra with an odd expression. Aries scowled and marched over to the captive woman, pulling her up so she was on her knees and removed the gag.

"How do we undo the Seal you used to control Hydra?" Aries demanded.

"Who says there is a method?" Scorpia retorted. Aries growled and slapped her hard across the face.

"TELL ME NOW!" she demanded, raising her hand to slap her again. Will gently grabbed her wrist.

"That's enough Aries. She doesn't know a way to undo it." Will said sadly. Aries lowered her hand and walked away, not baring to look at Scorpia. Will shock his head and stooped to pick up the rope that they had used as a gag, moving to re-gag Scorpia. But she wouldn't let that happen so easily.

"You know, if you hadn't evented the Brand Seal then this wouldn't have happened." She said.

Will paused but his expression stayed blank, "A lot wouldn't of happened if it weren't for me. There's nothing I can do about it now" he said, dismissing her.

"True, True. Like Silver being enslaved by your own brand and your attempt to do the same to Korra."

Will dropped the rope. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at the grinning scorpion woman. "Explain." He demanded, looking angry.

"Well…you first used Korra's friend's parents to make them turn on her, then you threatened them all so Korra would join you, then you used the brand on Silver who gave herself up for Korra's sake, then you took Korra prisoner anyway. You did a lot of naughty things, Lord Necros." She smiled widely. Will staggered backward, falling to the ground in a seated position, not able to believe it. His head began to hurt and he gripped his own face, covering it with his hand. Scorpia's smirk grew even larger as she watched Will slowly rebuild all the memories he had lost during his purification. Silver and the others noticed his distress and ran over, Mako re-gagging Scorpia while she kept grinning.

"I-I did all those horrible things? I know what Necros wanted to do…but that is just…UGGH!" Will leaned forward, his head hurting horribly as he gripped at it with his hands. Silver and Korra tried to calm him while Lin kept the rest at a distance. Silver blinked and yelled out in horror as Will's left eye turned red, just as it had been as Necros.

"I remember." Will said, standing up.

Korra backed off a bit, she could see one eye had changed colour but his other remained normal and his hair didn't change at all. "Remember what?" she asked cautiously.

"Everything. I remember all my time as Necros. I remember first waking up in that cave with Silver looking down at me, I remember meeting Ophi and the other subjects and I remember…I remember enslaving Silver and kidnapping you." Will answered. Team Avatar looked on in fear as they watched, it would seem that Will had turned back to Necros…

Then he began to cry.

Will pounded the ground in anger, tears streaming from his red eye and blue eye indiscriminately, showing that even with his memories back, he was still just Will. Silver knelt beside him and rubbed his back gently, Korra smiling at the scene before her. As much as it hurt, now that Will had all his memories back, he could move on. No one blamed him for what happened as no one considered Will and Necros to be the same person. Just as Will was finally calmed, an explosion across the water caught the Team's attention. A ship docked in the city had suddenly gone up in smoke and alarm bells began to sound that ran clear even at the Temple.

"Hydra must have attacked! She can't find Will or her other targets so she's attacking the city trying to find them!" Silver said urgently, looking toward Republic City.

"Then it's time her target appeared." Will said, standing up. "Ophi is my sin. I turned a child into a weapon and yet I demonised Scorpia for doing the same, even if her method was crueller and dehumanizing. I won't allow my mistakes to shape this world any more than they have! Korra, Silver, I want you to stay here and watch the others, I will fight Ophi alone and I'll capture her. I swear I will not give up until I free her from this slavery!" Will declared, raw determination shining in his eyes. With a small gust of wind, Will ascended into the sky and rocketed toward the city, Team Avatar running to the edge of the Island pier to try and get a good view on the fight. Silver alone remained in her place beside the bound criminals.

Scorpia made a series of noises, like she wanted to talk to Silver. The First Avatar scowled at her but lowered the gag so she could speak.

"I still don't understand how you turned him from Necros into that! How did you do it?" Scorpia asked.

Silver didn't like how she referred to her brother as "That" but answered nonetheless. "It wasn't me…Korra was the one who saved him."

"Korra? What's so special about her anyway? Why did you and Necros take such an interest in her?"

"There's nothing unique about her at all. She was simply an ordinary Avatar that had the kind of personality I was looking for. She is forgiving yet vengeful, mature yet often childish, easily angered yet also quite good at controlling herself. In short, she is just well balanced, not too much or too little of anything." Silver explained with a small smile. Scorpia looked ready to ask more questions but Silver just put the gag back on and walked away, standing beside her fiancé.

Across the water, Will had found Hydra already, she was attempted to strangle a dock worker who had attacked her, having jumped onto his back and began throttling him. Will charged forward and pulled the girl off the worker and sent the man flying into a group of his friends with a gust of air.

"Run! Tell everyone to get indoors and stay away from the roof tops!" he yelled to them. As ordered everyone fled and soon, police Airships were overhead telling everyone to hide indoors. Will examined the damage around him while Hydra recovered from being slammed into the floor. Luckily, no one was injured and beside some crates and a ship, there was no damage. Will smiled until Hydra appeared before him at breakneck speed, kicking him in the jaw and sending him high into the sky. With Will in the air, she pointed her hand at him and formed several fire arrows, sending them bombarding into Will. Will roared in pain as he was struck, feeling like thousands of little fire crackers were exploding on his bare skin. Hydra's vision of her opponent was obscured by the smokescreen caused by her attack and it proved to be a mistake on her part to remain in place. Will burst from the cloud with his hands pulsating with electricity, not firing it as lightning but instead using the energy to make his muscles and arms react faster. He slammed his fist into Hydra who raised a kinetic barrier in defence, using Gemini's copying power to imitate Will's power. With a frustrated growl, Will began a melee brawl with the girl.

Hydra had been augmented with each of the other subjects powers, evidenced by her ability to create fire arrows like Sagittarius and her copying power, obtained from Gemini but unlike Gemini, she also had other complex powers that Will could not ever use, even as an Avatar. The only advantage he had was that he knew what the other subjects powers were which allowed him to be on the lookout for specific actions as well as the downsides for using them. Will attacked with a series of easily predictable attacks and smiled when Hydra began to slow down slightly. Though her face or body language didn't reflect it, Hydra was being affected by a bad migraine which slowed her reactions, caused by her overuse of Virgo's precognitive powers.

Will had purposely used weak and predictable attacks so that Hydra would use the power to block or avoid him, eventually overusing the power. The former Necromancer slammed his electrified fist against the top of the girls head, immediately reeling backwards from the pain in his broken knuckles. He had forgotten that Taurus' power was incredibly hard skin and bones. Recovering from her slowed movements, Hydra generated water and froze it into the form of a sword and two floating shields that she kept orbiting her as extra protection.

Hydra pointed her free hand at Will again and this time fired arrows of ice that shattered painfully against Will's skin. He was not good at evading while flying! The white haired man grimaced as he pulled out those few icy darts that had pierced his flesh and healed the wounds quickly, he knew he could win this fight if he was clever…while immortal, Hydra was not undying, instead just slowly being revived, while Will's immortal body could be destroyed entirely and he'd still be able to slowly rebuild it without actually dying or being knocked out of the fight, plus the powers he had didn't come with many drawbacks while a lot of Hydra's had debilitating side-effects. But again, Hydra's blank personality and the fact she was being completely controlled with her only order being to defeat Will, the more subtle side-effects like Taurus' stupidity, Gemini's split personality, Leo's feral behaviour or Libra's inability to tell lies were virtually ignored since the girl only operated on instinct and the order of her master. So Will decided to take a page from Scorpia's book…

"Ophi! I know your still in there somewhere!" he shouted. Hydra, who had just moved in to impale Will with the icy sword, slowed down just enough for Will to avoid the attack, shatter the sword with a punch and then send the girl plummeting to the ground with a hard kick to the head. Hydra burst from the rubble she had landed in and began to hammer down on Will's arms with Leo's own fiery claws as the white haired Avatar raised them to defend himself.

"Do you remember when we had that thunderstorm? You ran out of the lab and hid. We spent hours trying to find you and when I did, we sat and spoke about the things we liked and disliked for hours! Do you remember that?" Will shouted, calling on his returned memories. Hydra's rhythm of attack missed a beat as her next blow almost froze completely, once again giving Will an opening to attack, this time shooting lightning at her at point blank range. The crackling blue arc propelled Will backward while also sending the brainwashed girl flying several metres away, making her come to a stop in the air just above the Spire, making her precisely half way between the city and Air Temple Island. Hydra raised a hand to the small burned hole that the lightning had left in her bare shoulder and a faint glow encompassed the wound, closing it and making it look like it was never there. Will however noticed the gesture and smirked…even with Taurus' hard skin, she could be wounded! Now all he had to do was find a way to permanently restrain her…

Moving to her at high speed, Will mimicked Hydra's earlier tactic of raining a series of quick and heavy blows down on his smaller opponent, though Hydra blocked with a kinetic barrier instead of her arms. With the attack in full swing and Will not seeing any openings, he continued his plans.

"How about when you were bored and you decided you wanted to have a tea party? You poured boiling tea on that annoying soldier! We all laughed about it for hours! Can you remember that one?!"

Once again, Hydra reacted, failing to maintain her barrier and taking one of Will's blows to the gut, sending her spiralling down on to the water's surface, using Aqua's powers to remain standing on the surface. Will flew down and floated above the water and the two began exchanging water, ice and air attacks, knocking each other around, submerging one another only to have the other escape or freeze one another only for the ice to be shattered. Once again, Will shot lightning at Hydra to gain some distance and shouted to her again:

"What about the time you decided I needed to wear a hat? You made me wear a silly looking fez and I made everyone in the fortress wear them for a week! Do you remember?"

Hydra's resistance crumbled and with a single earth shattering blow, the girl was sent crashing into the pier of Air Temple Island, forcing Team Avatar to back off to the Training yard. Hydra stood up again, having been pushed all the way to the steps at the end of the pier while Team Avatar watched from the top and Will, landing on the end of the pier, watching the girl for movements.

"Do you remember the carnival we went to? Or the time you nearly got in trouble for stealing flowers?"

He created a lightning bolt, striking her in the abdomen with it before she could attack.

"Do you remember any of the good times? Any at all!"

Another crackling azure arc shot into the girl.

"Remember those times! I know your still in there! Fight it! Show me you are still who I think you are!"

More lightning. With each step, Will took to Hydra, his anger built up, gathering up to the point he was right in front of her, his fist raised and charged with angry thunder that licked at his skin, eager to charge into its target. But the blow never landed…

Subject Hydra looked up at him; her face was still the same blank expression it had been when she had first appeared on the battle field but with one key difference.

Her dull, emotionless eyes were streaming tears.

It wasn't like she was really crying, there was no sobbing, no catch in her throat, no quiver in her lip.

It was simply her tears.

And Will watched as each one slowly rolled down her flawless pale cheek and dropped from her chin.

Will felt all his anger melt away, like ice on a warm day, and he slowly dropped to his knees, making him as tall as her and looked the girl in the eyes, a gentle expression on his face.

"I'm going to make this go away, so please bear with me. I promise I'll find a way to get you out from under Scorpia's control." He said gently, carefully taking her hands and freezing them together, a layer of electrified water within the cuffs to stop her melting through them. He picked her up gently and ascended the stairs, Hydra looking at each member of Team Avatar and the defaulted members of Project Orion, getting only sad stares in return. Will stood before Scorpia, the foul woman's enslaved daughter in his arms and he did what no one there would have ever thought he'd do…

He got down on his knees, bowed his head and begged.

"Please. If you still have any sense of loyalty to the man I once was or any sense of love for your child then please…tell me how to undo this." He said his words perfectly sincere.

Scorpia looked taken a back. She scoffed and said, "There IS no way to undo it! You invented the technique yourself! And even if I did know another way, why tell you? I gain nothing since my entire plan just went out the window."

At that point Cancer stepped forward, an expression like he was going to say something but wasn't sure if he should…

"Actually there is a way…when you were still Necros; we had a talk about the Seal you used for the brand. You told me it works by binding the person's free will to you by infusing them with your chi. You also said it was a perfect process since you were immortal, your chi would always exist…however if a mortal used it and they died…"

"The seal would be broken!" Will gasped, and then looked down. "Problem is…I swore never to kill again after I was Necros…I can't do it myself."

Team Avatar and the defaulted members of Project Orion looked amongst themselves. Each one hated Scorpia but none wanted to kill an unarmed and defenceless woman, especially one that no longer posed any threat. Korra eventually stepped forward, looking down on Scorpia with hatred, raising her Kirin blade high in the air above her. Scorpia froze with fear as Korra brought the blade down.

There was a clang of metal as the sword hit the ground.

Scorpia was still alive and unharmed but Korra was left shaking in anger and misery. Korra felt pathetic…no matter how much she wanted to see Will happy, no matter how much she wanted to free Ophi, no matter how much she truly loathed Scorpia, she just could not kill.

"I can't do it…I wish I could! You don't deserve to live while Ophi suffers but…I just can't murder someone." Korra said, not crying but her voice still dripping with sorrow and frustration. The others had to admit feeling similar…it wasn't in any of them to kill, even Tahno had only done it to save thousands of lives and that had left him with a feeling of emptiness and a bad taste in his mouth. Silver couldn't even do it…she had killed Tarrlok but looking back on it, Silver didn't think she could have done it if she was the same person then as she was now…Team Avatar had shaped her.

An unlikely person stepped forward to comfort Korra. Leo, limping with his temporary fake leg, went to stand beside Korra, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Korra. You are without a doubt one of the kindest, most forgiving people I have ever met. You are truly a paragon of mercy…"

He ignited his spare hand.

"…However I am not." With a flurry of movement, Taurus, Sagittarius and Scorpia were all engulfed in flames. Korra and the others watched in horror as the flames reduced the three former subjects into piles of ash, their screams drowned out by the roars of the fire. "I don't ask thanks or forgiveness. I never had any intention of letting them live." Leo said coolly. No one was sure what to do next…until Will spoke up.

"It was getting cold…Leo decided to warm us all up with a spontaneous bonfire. The ashes are from wood. Nothing else happened." Will said, smirking slightly. A part of him was glad that Scorpia and her two closest cronies were gone from the world and that no mention as to why will ever be given. Korra nodded and nonchalantly airbent the ashes away, using water to clean the charred stone floor like it was just a chore.

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the young girl in Will's arms as she suddenly coughed.

"M-Mister Necros…it-it hurts." She whined gently, her face scrunched up in an expression of pain.

"Ophi! You're you again! Thank goodness! Where does it hurt? I'll heal you." Will said, smiling wider than he ever had.

"Healing won't be enough."

Everyone looked to Korra and found her golden haired soul, Tamashi standing next to her (much to her own surprise as well).

"Where did you come from!?" Korra yelled.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time. I was hiding in that tree over there watching the fights." He said nonchalantly, still smiling.

"Never mind that!" Will snapped, making Korra and Tamashi jump. "What do you mean by healing isn't enough?"

Tamashi stopped smiling, "When you created the subjects, over one hundred people died. The experiments were broken and already dangerous so when Scorpia repeated them, she botched them, creating barely passable imitations of each power and resulting in the girl being in constant pain, hidden by the seal that was used to force her obedience."

"So how do we undo it?" Will asked, not interested in the what's and whys.

"If I take her back to her own pocket world as an Anima Aes then I'll be able to reverse the effects of the experiments. But naturally it'll take me a while…about three days and it would not reverse her Anima Aes half back to human." Tamashi told him, smiling again.

Will looked down at the girl in his arms. "Listen Ophi. This man is going to take you away for a while so he can fix you. He'll make you feel better and then bring you back okay?" he said, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

Ophi gave him a sweet but pained smile, "Okay, Mister Necros." She said sweetly.

Will could practically feel himself melting. "I want to ask you something first… I want to adopt you. With your mother gone and no one knowing who your father is, I'd like you to be my daughter. What do you say? Want me as your dad?" he asked, shocking Team Avatar but getting nothing but smiles from everyone regardless.

Ophi looked like he had just given her the best gift ever and she tried her hardest to hug him despite her pain, her hand restraints already removed. "Yes! I really want to be your daughter! Mama was a bad person but you're not! Thank you."

Will smiled happily, tears of joy in his eyes as he got to his feet and walked to Tamashi. He gently handed the small girl over to the soul man and kissed her on the forehead.

"You be good now. I'll see you in a few days okay." Will said with a smile.

Ophi looked at him just as Tamashi began to fade away with her.

"See you soon, Papa."

**Avatar Extra: Orion Bios Pt. 13 Ophi/Hydra**

**Age: **12

**Birthday: **19th Day of Summer (19th June)

**Birth Sign: **Gemini

**Birth Place: **Black Lotus Compound

**Goals and Dreams: **Be with Necros (Former), Be with Will (Current)

**Favourite Food: **Sweets

**Least Favourite Food: **Spicy Food

**Hobbies: **Playing with other kids and Will

**Original Name: **Amata

**Next Chapter: A Wish upon a Star**

In Republic City, people must pay for their crimes and exceptions cannot always be made. The remaining members of Project Orion must face the consequences, at least Team Avatar is with them!

**At that is the final battle of Team Avatar VS Project Orion. Ophi is gonna be a recurring character from now on and will be with her new Dad most of the time!:)**

**ANOTHER NOTICE!: If anyone has any questions or ideas for the fic then feel free to PM me or leave them in a review!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	99. Chapter 30: A Wish Upon a Star

******Wooo Book 3 ends today! This chapter isn't my best by far but it'll do!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: TheStoryWizard, Jokermask16, Animefan22198, Mangyekomasta510, TmntEmi, Jonny842 and Legionary Prime!**

**Extra Special thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make this!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 3: Spirit

Chapter 30: A Wish upon a Star

Court. Never a place a person wants to end up and unfortunately for Project Orion's surviving members, it was the place they ended up. Evidently, the Republic City Council didn't like always doing things the sneaky way like they had with Amon and Necros. At least the trial was a private affair. Everyone was dressed in their usual outfits but they had tried to look extra presentable.

Aries, Leo, Cancer, Caprico and Gemini were all required to where handcuffs as adults and Libra's intense fear of confinement had given her an excuse not to wear them, though a pair of metalbenders flanked her so she wouldn't flee. Ophi had also been returned by Tamashi who decided to watch the trial out of boredom. She had a new look too, wearing a white dress with long frilly sleeves and a short hem, reaching her mid-thigh, she also wore baggy white pants and small white fur boots. Her snake like eyes had also become normal and pure blue to match Will's and her black hair was turned white (Tamashi said it made her look more like Will's child). Unfortunately, after the damage she caused as Hydra, she had to be in Juvenile Court with Virgo and Pisces. Saikhan had a broken nose and two black eyes after he told Will.

The five councilmen arrived in the courtroom after reading through the reports (with some verbal accounts from Noatak and Tenzin). After the events with Tarrlok, the Fire Nation ambassador retired and left the post to her daughter, Councilwoman Zikira, who now sat in the middle of the four men of the council and acted as the judge in all criminal affairs.

"Now, we have reviewed the reports and will summarise our findings. Defendant Aries pleaded guilty to multiple counts of murder and one account of poisoning of Avatar Korra, while being threatened. Defendant Leo pleaded guilty to two accounts of assault, Defendants Libra, Caprico, Cancer and Gemini all pleaded guilty to one account of assault each. You all also pleaded guilty to association with the Terrorist Scorpia and the Criminal Organisation; Black Lotus. We will now hear testimony from Avatar Korra, Ex-Police Chief Lin Beifong and United Forces General Iroh." The judge said.

"Avatar Korra, please take the stand."

Korra walked to the raised podium beside Tenzin and stood behind it.

"Now Avatar Korra, you were poisoned by Defendant Aries. Tell us about that."

"Uh, can I just give my testimony to the whole event instead?"

Zikira raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Fine, your testimony then please."

Korra took a deep breath. "It's true that these guys were involved with Scorpia and did attack us but they did it under threats from her and her lackeys. Each one has had something that has happened that pushed them to the Black Lotus, we shouldn't punish them as severely for that."

The council nodded and dismissed her, listening to the other two accounts (which were more accurate considering it was Lin and Iroh.) and after the testimonies were heard, judgement was ready to be rendered.

"Defendant Aries. Under the Anti-Triad Act of 156ASC, it is not illegal to kill a Triad member in self-defence, thus assuming the Triads killed were the instigators of the conflict I can clear you of the murder charges. Also, since the poison charge was put forward by the police and then withdrawn by the Victim under the Victim's Rights Act of 148ASC, we no longer have any charges against you. Defendant Aries is cleared of all charges.

Defendant Leo. You were found guilty of two accounts of assault and a withdrawn charge of public disruption. Your psyche report has shown you have intense anger issues and considering your assaults were minor, you are hereby ordered to apologise to the victims and participate in anger management classes.

Defendant Libra. Due to your earlier false conviction and imprisonment, this charge has been dropped. You are cleared of all charges.

Defendants Caprico and Cancer. You were both charged with one case of minor assault. This charge has been dropped after you assisted Team Avatar against the Terrorist Scorpia.

Lastly, Defendant Gemini. Since your crimes have been attributed to mental illness, you are to be placed at the Azula Mental Institution until deemed sane by the head of staff. Councilman Tenzin has promised to personally oversee you when he can.

Court Adjourned, Juvenile Court begins in five minutes."

Overall, Team Avatar was pleased with the results. Leo wasn't thrilled about having to have anger management, but he got over it.

"What are you guys going to do now that you're free?" Tahno asked, Zaia gripping his arm.

"Well, I think I'll stick around for a while. I want to train in airbending with Tenzin. Once I have my arrows, I'll go out and see the world." Libra said, smiling slightly.

"Caprico and I have decided we want to try our hand at pro-bending. We want to move to Ba Sing Se, Caprico's home town and try and get set up there. Who knows? Maybe we'll see you in the championships next year!" Cancer laughed, his arm around Caprico.

Leo and Aries looked at each other and Aries smiled back at Korra. "With your permission, we'd like to stay as members of Team Avatar." She said, Leo nodding beside her, his new leg covered in bandages after the painful procedure.

"Great! Now we have fifteen members! If you join Team Silver then we have three five-man teams!" Korra grinned in return.

After that, Juvenile court began…after Will threatened most of the council not to upset Ophi or risk being set on fire…

"Now, as young Pisces is under ten years old, he cannot be considered responsible for his actions. Since he has no guardian, he is to be placed in an Orphanage, foster home or monastery." Zikira announced.

"I will take him in. Air Temple Island is technically a monastery so we can legally raise him." Tenzin suggested. "We'll also happily take Virgo and Ophi if need be."

"Hmm…well we do need a place for them. Since we can't legally punish a child for crimes committed on the orders of an adult or without the child's consent, this whole thing is just a formality. Virgo and Pisces are to be placed with Tenzin. Ophi's placement is pending the results of Avatar Will's adoption request. Avatar Silver, you told the court that you were "Practically raised" by Avatar Will. What did you mean by that?"

Silver shrugged, "Exactly as I said. Will did more to keep me fed, educated and clean while I was growing up than my parents did and he's only ten minutes older than me. No one could make a better father for Ophi, he adores her, and she adores him. It's perfect."

Zikira looked at Tenzin and Noatak, both nodded. The other two councilmen seemed convinced and Zikira slammed the gavel. "Ophi will hereby be known as Ophi- uh…what is your family name?"

Team Avatar blinked. It was rarely mentioned but all of its members had family names, even if never used and while everyone had mentioned theirs before, Will and Silver hadn't.

"Uzume. My name is Will Uzume." Will stated. "Uzume means Dawn in our old language."

"Very well! Ophi will now be named Ophi Uzume and is the legal daughter of Avatar Will Uzume and the legal niece of Avatar Silver Uzume. This court is adjourned!"

After that, everyone returned to Air Temple Island to celebrate the end of another battle and oddly enough, Councilwoman Zikira came too. The woman had long black hair and amber eyes like most Fire Nation citizens, she was also very beautiful, being only thirty four in age.

And much to everyone's surprise, she was Zaia's mother.

"Zaia told me everything that Tahno told her, so I worked with Tenzin and Noatak to muscle out the other two. It's a dirty trick but I was promised a fair payment. As long as Team Avatar helps me deal with the Triads and other scum of the city then I'll happily support your endeavours." She told them, sipping Tea while Zaia gave Korra an apologetic look for not telling her.

On another note, the new kids were quickly getting used to the island, Virgo happily leaping around the Air ball field, Pisces attacking Meelo with water balls in a game and Ophi was more than happy to watch and cheer while snuggled up in Will's lap. In her old outfit and with her black hair and snake eyes, she looked like a demonic spirit in the form of a little girl but with her new white hair and crystal blue eyes, she looked like a perfect little angel.

Korra watched them with a small smile. She felt truly happy for the first time in months. Ophi and Will were a family now, Korra herself had a boyfriend, Tahno and Zaia were together, Mako and Asami were engaged, Silver and Noatak were engaged…even Leo and Aries had become much closer in the last few days…

"It will be ending soon." Tamashi said cryptically, his smile missing from his face.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"The Black Spirits will not wait much longer. You will not be able to beat them with raw power like you have with your past enemies. Each one is a behemoth that cannot be killed and easily outstrips you in strength, speed and cunning. You will need to look within yourself if you want to stop them all." He answered, beginning to fade back to wherever it is he went.

"You must win. If you don't then the star child will not be born and the calamity will take us all."

Korra turned around to see her soul had already vanished, leaving her with more questions. Who was the Star Child? How was it connected to Korra and what was the Calamity? All these things she would learn…after the Black Spirits awoke.

Elsewhere…

Silver looked warily at the skies…it was only two months until Korra's 18th Birthday and then the Black Spirits would awaken…

"Come now Silver, a tale isn't as interesting when all the heroine does is stare at clouds." The man said. Silver turned to glare at him. He wore white traveller's clothes with a white headband and he carried a staff, often used when travelling long distances by foot.

"Ah, the Man who collects Tales… haven't seen you in a long time." Silver said with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been recording Korra's story more than yours. No point putting the same things in two stories. Especially since yours is never ending, miss immortal." The man grinned.

"Korra's will be never ending soon. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe…but I can see two outcomes to all this…Korra will become an immortal and her story will never end OR she will die and it will end completely."

Silver gulped and the man smiled.

"When are you going to tell me your name?" Silver asked.

"Another time, Avatar Silver. Until we meet again."

**Avatar Extra: Book 3 Trivia Pt. 1**

This whole Book was made as a reward for Rikachan101 as thanks for the cover for the fic!

The first idea for it was based on a betrayal within Team Avatar (which became Aries and her actions).

An early idea for Aries was Project Ama.

Aries was originally going to have a much darker personality when in fights but I couldn't write it well.

One idea for Libra's powers was the ability to make people swap bodies.

One of Gemini's early power ideas was the power to clone himself.

Virgo will play a part in Book 4 and has an unknown connection.

I briefly had the idea of Will and Ophi becoming a couple in the future (once she's an adult) but I figured him being her dad was a cuter idea.

Will gets a love interest in Book 4.

At the end of Book 3, Four Orion Subjects were killed, four defaulted and four joined Team Avatar (kinda, Virgo and Pisces haven't joined yet).

**Book 4: Soul**

The end of this tale is drawing near and the stakes are growing higher. Team Avatar is forced to face the darkness of the Black Spirits but Korra must face the deeper and darker mysteries of an old friend, gaps in her memories and a man that many believed to be long dead…

**Book 4 starts promptly tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! **


	100. Book 4: Chapter 1: The Beginning of Sin

******Here we are! Book 4.**

**Special Thanks to reviewers: TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, TmntEmi, Akazaki0264 and Pastahero1780.**

**One last thanks to Rikachan101 for helping me make Book 3!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**A/N This Book will be different than the last few in that it won't focus as much on action and will have a slower pace to it. Just thought i'd let you know!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 1: Beginning of Sin

"_You're being silly Korra."_

"_I am not! I can tame a Polarbear Dog! I'll prove it!"_

_The five year old Korra argued with the man. She had met him during another escape from her compound. He was apparently a hunter who lived in the icy mountains around the Compound. He had stopped her from approaching a big Mother Polarbear Dog and her cubs._

"_I'm telling you you can't tame a wild one. However, I did find one abandoned. Try raising her." He said, opening a small cloth bag and releasing a small puppy. The young female pup was far too small; she had most likely been abandoned because of her tiny size._

"_You found one! And I can keep her? Thank you! I'm gonna name you Naga!" the excitable Avatar smiled._

Korra awoke in her bed like she did every over day at Air Temple Island. It had been two long months since Scorpia was defeated and a lot had happened. For one thing, the island had been expanded.

Silver, Will and Korra increased the size of the island by about a third of its previous size while everyone was repairing the damages. They had expanded the temple and built a few Air Nomad style houses on the new land. Thanks to Genbu's restorative powers and Tahno's plant generation, it was almost impossible to tell were the old island ended and the new part began! The new houses were used by the non-air acolytes, meaning Team Avatar (minus Tenzin) had moved into them. Team Korra shared one house with Zaia living there too, their parents lived in one with Katara, Team Silver shared another with Ophi living there with Will and Team Tenzin (minus the man himself) lived in the last one. Virgo and Pisces stayed in the main temple, sharing rooms with the airbender kids.

A knock at the door drew Korra's thoughts back out of the clouds. "Come in." she said, getting out of bed.

Bolin opened the door and poked his head in; entering the room once he confirmed she was decent. "Happy Birthday" he smiled, giving Korra a hug and kiss.

"Thanks Bolin, nice of you to remember." Korra smiled. Bolin gave her a shocked look.

"How could I forget my own girlfriends 18th Birthday? Tenzin and the others are running around everywhere organising the party." He grinned.

Korra chuckled and gently shoved Bolin out the door. "Well, the birthday girl needs to get herself ready, see you at breakfast in five minutes." She said. Bolin smiled and walked away, waving goodbye and blowing her a kiss. Korra smiled and closed her door. Bolin was such a sweet boyfriend and Korra had been happy in his company for so long that she could not imagine her life without him anymore. Not that she'd tell him that! Korra wasn't the sort of girl who relied on people, even though she did it more than she liked.

Korra put her hair into the usual wolf tail and changed into her day clothes. She had completed all her formal training and now her life consisted of helping Zikira keep the streets clean, keeping in shape and developing her spiritual side through conversations with Aang. In fact it was her first meditation with Aang that had started Korra's dreams about the hunter…memories she had long since lost. Sparing a thought for the hunter, she left her room and went down stairs to the shared living room. Bolin had left a small note that breakfast was being held in Team Silver's house since the main dining room in the temple was being prepared for her birthday dinner.

Korra left the house and walked across the diamond shaped courtyard to the house that had been built directly opposite and opened the door, only to be suddenly tackled by three kids. Virgo, Pisces and Ophi giggled happily as Korra wrestled her way back onto her feet.

"Ophi! Let her walk in the door at least!" Will laughed, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Will!" Korra smiled as she pulled Pisces of her arm and tickled him.

"Incoming!" Korra had little chance to react before she was tackled to the floor by the airbender kids as well.

"Why do I keep ending up on the floor?" she grinned.

The six kids backed off a little, stood in a perfect line and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORRA!" as loudly as they could. Korra laughed happily and captured all six of them in a huge hug, lifting them up off the ground. Ophi still wore her newer outfit that she got two months ago, Virgo's was the same except the white had been dyed the yellow worn by her fellow Airbenders in training and her Sash had been dyed red. Pisces now had a water tribe outfit similar to Sokka's, with no sleeves and showing a bit of his chest. Pisces had become Tahno's apprentice in the last two months and become a much better waterbender, being able to use both his body and outside water sources to his advantage.

"Come on in Korra, your mom and Pema made all your favourite breakfast foods and said we can't eat any until you arrive." Will smiled, trying to subtly hurry Korra up. The newly eighteen year old Avatar dropped the kids in a pile on Will and slipped past him into Team Silver's Living room. Korra found all her friends and family there, including her uncle Unalaq and his twin children and Former Fire Lord Zuko. She was greeted by a warm round of "Happy Birthdays" from everyone and a hug from Pema, her mother and Asami.

"Great! Korra's here! Now Gimme food!" Will shouted, drooling over all the dishes that lined the dinner table.

"Ok, dig in brother." Silver said smiling. Will smiled widely and began piling a plate high with food. Everyone devoured their food happily while the Twins and Korra had their usual banter.

"How have you been Kory" the twins asked together.

"My name is Korra, Kor-ra. Do you want me to call you by your kiddy names?" Korra threatened.

"You wouldn't!" the boy, Desna said.

"Oh really Dizzy? Wouldn't I?" she grinned evilly. Desna's sister laughed.

"She got you there brother." She said.

"Oh really? Fufu!" Desna smirked.

"My name is nothing like that! I hate that nickname!" his sister complained, earning a hearty chuckle from their father, Unalaq. After breakfast, everyone had a normal day until the afternoon. The Airbenders practiced, Pisces trained with Tahno, and everyone else trained or meditated.

Ophi had managed to convince her father that she could still be used as an Anima Aes and revealed a new weapon form to coincide with her new look. She was still a staff, but now she was a pure white rod, a golden point on her bottom end and a red orb at the other, making her look much simpler and less sinister than her old weapon form. She also worked differently, no longer shooting black lightning but instead firing whatever element was needed, be it water, air, fire or sand in earth's case. Will sparred with Silver while Korra continued to meditate, however every time she closed her eyes, the same dream from before played in her head. It had been during that first meeting with the Hunter that she had gotten Naga and she had visited him more after that but she couldn't remember much else about him or when she last saw him…

"Korra! Time for gifts!" Ikki shouted, suddenly pulling Korra forward. Korra stood up and smiled, following the eager Ikki to the main temple. The young Avatar had been meditating for most of the day, letting the others finish their training and the party preparations without her seeing anything. Ikki led Korra into the meditation courtyard in which Caprico had battled Bolin and Noatak in; it had now been decorated with painted banners, torches, tables of food, a band of acolytes and all of her friends eagerly waiting for her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted, cheerful expressions on their face! Since Korra was eighteen now, the party would obviously have Alcohol and from the small red glow on most of their cheeks, it was clear that some of her team mates had already sampled some! Before Aries joined, Korra was the youngest member of Team Avatar, Mako, Leo and Tahno had all been eighteen when they met Korra and both Bolin and Asami had turned eighteen in the month between Necros' attack and Scorpia's.

"Before we get to our gifts, we have some letters for you." Tenzin smiled, handing Korra two small bundles with letters on top. Korra knew without looking who they were from. As promised, Cancer and Caprico had gone off together to Ba Sing Se to pursue becoming a pro-bending team and Libra, who had completed her training half a month ago, gained her arrows and left on a journey to see the world, becoming the only of age Air Nomad left in the world besides Tenzin.

Korra opened the letter from Cancer and Caprico first and read it aloud.

"Dear Korra

Happy 18th Birthday! Cancer and I hope you have a great day! We're doing fine in Ba Sing Se, in fact I even found my parents again. Cancer and my dad got in a big fight over them kicking me out but we had a sit down and we reconciled! I hope you get to meet them one day. Lee Zhan has started coaching us himself on how to be a good Pro-bending team so we will definitely see you in a match sometime!

Have a great day, hoping you are well!

Caprico.

P.S Cancer says "Hi" (he's so lazy…)"

Everyone laughed at that last part, Cancer may have been the most mature member of the former Project Orion, but he was incredibly lazy…it was a wonder how he had earned the respect of his fellows.

Korra opened the package that came with it and found a Book on Pro-bending, detailing past World Championships, and detailing every team and team member. The book had "171ASC edition" written in gold writing on the cover.

"Whoa! The 171ASC edition! They don't usually release these until the year AFTER their tournament…you got an advance copy!" Mako said, stunned. He, Bolin, Tahno and Zaia looked over Korra's shoulder as she opened the book and they all immediately smiled widely as they saw their names and team names on the contents page. "You have to let us borrow this! When you've finished reading it that is." Mako continued.

Korra nodded with a smile and put the book on a table, opening the second letter.

"This one is from Libra!" she smiled and cleared her throat.

"Dear Korra

I hope you're having a great birthday! I wanted to get there in time for the party but it wasn't possible…sorry about that but I hope you have fun anyway!

I'm writing this in the Southern Air Temple, it's a great place and the Acolytes here are all nice people and they're teaching me the ways of the Air Nomads. My tattoos are still a little sore but at least my hair is slowly growing back! Give my thanks to Tenzin and the other Acolytes for me!

Libra."

Tenzin smiled. "I'm glad she's settling in well. What did she send you?" he asked.

Korra opened the package that had come with Libra's letter and found a small whistle in the shape of a Polarbear dog. "Is this a whistle for Naga?" Korra wondered, giving the whistle a blow. There was a roar in the distance as Naga heard the whistle. Everyone laughed…until the animal jumped onto the roof top in order to get to the courtyard…

"Whoa Naga! I'm okay!" Korra said as the white furry behemoth knocked her over and licked her face. After the Polarbear dog was successfully calmed, Korra opened her other gifts.

Mako and Asami had gotten her a Coupon from Future Industries that entitled her to a free copy of every new product that the company released. Tenzin and Pema gave her a new formal dress, one that mixed Air Nomad and Water Tribe designs. The Kids had all helped make Korra a special glider (with some help from Hiroshi Sato). Tahno and Zaia had gotten her a…rock?

The odd egg shaped stone was tightly held by a metal band that could be hooked onto a belt.

"What's this?" Korra asked, turning the smooth stone in her hand.

"It's a Swamp Creeper Root seed. My dad brought it back from his trip back home last month. You apply water to it and it grows really fast so you can use it for Plantbending and fire will destroy the vines quickly without damaging the seed!" Tahno smiled.

Korra created some water and the seed absorbed it instantly, a vine spewing from it. Korra grinned as she bent the water in the vines to shake Tahno's hand, and then used a small fire to incinerate the vine, destroying it and not even leaving ashes in less than a second.

Korra thanked him and Zaia and was quickly moved onto the other gifts by people eager to see her reaction to theirs. Leo and Aries had bought her a set of smoke bombs (much to Tenzin's annoyance). Bumi had some special metal gauntlets made that could fit under her fabric wristbands. Iroh gave her a key to her own personal bedroom in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Kya gave her a special handmade water skin that could be used to boil water without damaging the skin. Lin got her a special titanium cable spool. Unalaq and the twins got her a new saddle for Naga; Katara got her some Spirit Water that she had blessed at Lunar Island herself. Her parents gave her a black choker with intricate blue wave designs that was a traditional gift for Water Tribe girls, the choker was fitted with a small sapphire stud that could be removed to be replaced by an engagement pendant. Will had given her a cloak that was virtually indestructible; fire proof, water proof, incredibly tough and resistant to tearing.

"I used to make stuff like this when I was Necros, part of my experiments I guess. I thought you'd need it." He said with a shrug. Korra thanked everyone and hugged them until she got a cough from Silver and Noatak.

"You still have gifts from us yet!" Silver chuckled, pulling a small scroll from her pocket. She opened it up and laid it out flat, revealing two black circles of runes.

"Before Fenrir passed away, we made a contract like this one that let me summon his spirit if I needed it. This one is for you and Naga! Write your name in blood on one of the circles and have Naga put a paw print on the other, then you'll be able to summon her like an Anima Aes!" she said smiling. Korra bit down on her index finger to make it bleed then wrote her name in blood in the first circle, she then bloodbent some of it onto Naga's paw and made her put it on the second circle. Korra watched as the scroll caught fire and vanished. Healing her finger, Korra ran to the other side of the room and focused. Naga vanished and reappeared next to her, much to everyone's amazement.

"The cool thing is, even if Naga passes away or is on the otherside of the planet, you can still summon her! Be careful though since she'll drag along anyone riding her!" Silver smiled.

"Thanks so much! Naga is my best friend; it's good to know I'll always have her now." Korra smiled, hugging Silver and then petting Naga. Bolin stepped forward with one last gift…

"Here, I made this for you." he said, turning Korra around and putting a necklace around her neck. The chain was very thin and made of silver but the pendant was an azure flower, made of crystal. "I made the crystals and carved it myself. Took a few attempts but I think I got it in the end." Bolin said, rubbing the back of his head. Korra looked at the pendant with a blush and then turned to Bolin, capturing him in a kiss.

"Leave it to my little bro to be a soppy romantic." Mako laughed. Everyone played with Korra's new "toys" or chatted happily, eating food while the band played some cheerful songs in the background and finally they had cake. Korra smiled, as happy as she could be with her birthday. Everyone was a little drunk and having a good time, but a dark cloud began to form over the island. Korra looked over to a small package that had been left on the food table and decided to take a look. The label said "To Korra" but did not say who it was from. Korra shrugged and untied the package, removing the paper to reveal a simple wooden box. Inside the box was a Hunting Knife, simple in design but expertly made, it was a gift that most Water Tribe boys expected on their 18th birthday while girls got the choker that would eventually hold their engagement pendants. Korra ran her fingers along the blade carefully, it was incredibly sharp and the blade lacked any markings, meaning it was not made by a known craftsman…

Silver, Will and Korra suddenly felt incredibly anxious, Ophi shivered in fear and the members of Team Korra could feel their Anima Aes quivering in their realms. Team Avatar and the other guests looked up at the ominous cloud, everyone preparing for the worse.

"The Black Spirits are coming…" Will said.

**Avatar Extra: Book 3 Trivia Pt. 2**

Cancer was originally going to be much older like Sagittarius.

Only five villains have been killed in the entire story; Tarrlok, Aqua, Taurus, Sagittarius and Scorpia

Avatar Tensa plays a role in Book 4 and my planned sequel

In a very early draft, Leo was going to be Scorpia's second in command.

Libra's Judgement power was briefly going to be an indoctrination power

Caprico was going to be older along with Cancer but I wanted them to be younger.

Libra's took only a month and a half to complete her formal airbending training. Necros trained her and Virgo.

Yin and Yang plays a big part in Book 4 and the sequel.

Due to Pisces powers, he is virtually impossible to kill. He isn't immortal though: disease, old age, fire and freezing can still harm him.

Book 3 is the only book so far in which no one used the Spirit Form.

**Next Chapter: The Humble One, Xun**

Korra finally comes face to both a Black spirit and a White Spirit but both have things to say she hadn't expected…

**See what i mean about going a little slow? The hunter that appeared in Korra's dream will be a reoccurring character.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	101. Chapter 2: The Humble One, Xun

******The first appearance of a black Spirit and a White Spirit here! Not including Koh of course!**

**Special Thanks to reviewers: Jonny842, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, TmntEmi, Rikachan101 and Obimax!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 2: The Humble One, Xun

Team Avatar looked up at the dark maelstrom of clouds above them. Bolts of lightning pierced the clouds and the sky itself seemed to be enraged. Korra felt a horrible sense of dread as she gripped the handle of the hunting knife she had just gotten.

"The gates are opening…the Black Spirits are being released!" Will shouted, readying himself to fight. The rest of Team Avatar drew their weapons and prepared their bending, Naga howled and growled at the sky and Pema herded the children towards her, shielding them from any possible threats. Ophi alone ran away and entered her weapon form to fight with Will.

"Ophi! Stay back or you'll be hurt!" Will told her.

"I can't die remember! I'll help you fight!" she protested. Will could feel her determination radiating from the staff in his hand and decided to let her stay, turning back to the black maelstrom. Silver turned to Korra and saw an odd look in her eye, like she was terrified and excited all at once…

A sudden thunder crack drew her attention back to the swirling black clouds as they became a tornado, touching down in the middle of the courtyard. Despite the strength if the tornado, the wind around it was calm and gentle, a kind of eerie breeze…Six shadowy shapes emerged from the tornado and disappeared like they were never there. When the winds finally ended, a single figure remained in the place the tornado had been. The shadow filled out and became human shaped, and finally was filled with colour.

The figure was wearing red and black armour that strongly resembled the armour of the Samurai orders that Korra had learned about from Silver, his hair was long, black and messy and his eyes were red. He was handsome and his hand hovered over the hilt of a katana that was sheathed at his side and he stood with a blank expression. Korra was surprised to find that the man was similar to Will back when he was Necros but his face was clearly different, his messy hair was as long as his lower back and his eyes were calm and even though they were red, they didn't have any of the madness, anger or hate that Necros' had.

"I am Hao…a Black Spirit." He announced. "I am not here to fight."

"Yeah that's great but we'd really appreciate you going back into your gate, this is a private party." Bolin said, pointing Genbu's hammer form at him.

"Ya shouldn't be so flippant with him lad. This one's tough!" Genbu said, the voice emanating from the hammer.

"What is your name?" the Black Spirit asked.

"My name is Bolin." he replied.

Hao raised an eyebrow and turned around, fully examining everyone who was currently pointing a sharp object or other harmful thing at him. Silver and Korra were the only members of Team Avatar not threatening to attack… The Spirit shook his head and looked to Silver.

"Avatar Silver, you're looking well." He said, uninterested in the battle ready people around him.

"Hao…you're not looking bad yourself…why did you stay here? Why not run off with the others?" Silver asked, clearly afraid.

"I saw no reason to. Can you tell your friends to stop pointing weapons at me before they hurt themselves?" Hao answered, pointing at the people behind him.

"I've had enough of this guy!" Leo roared, pouncing to attack with his flaming hands. The rest of Team Avatar followed his example and charged forward to attack the Black Spirit. Korra looked on in wide eyed shock as Silver yelled at them to stop.

In the blink of an eye, they were all on the floor, covered in scratches and slashes. Korra was stunned! Hao had drawn his katana and cut all of them without even being seen, he was still standing in the exact same position and pose and didn't look like he'd moved at all.

"Don't worry, your wounds feel worse than they are. Have a waterbender heal you." Hao said, walking away from them and toward Korra. Korra was frozen with fear, she was a fully realised Avatar, capable of using the Avatar State, the four elements, the specialties, the dark equivalents and even more yet she was terrified, too terrified to even move…

Hao stood in front of her now and cupped her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Hello Avatar Korra." He said.

Korra gasped, she was losing all the strength in her arms and legs. With the last of her energy, she thrust her hunting knife into the man's shoulder. "That was rude." He said, pulling the blade out. He took a small bloody handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the knife, letting Korra slump to her knees. With the blade clean, he picked up the abandoned sheath beside Korra and slipped the knife into it and placed the weapon back into Korra's hands.

"I must say…you are interesting Korra. Koh hates you and wants you dead but I can't think of a worse thing to do! It would be like burning a great book after only reading the first chapter! Keep training Korra, and someday soon we will speak again. Until then, we have nothing to fear from one another." Hao said with a gentle smile. Korra sighed and fell to the side, unconscious. Silver was busy tending to the wounded Team Avatar and watched Hao walking away. He suddenly stopped beside Will and smiled.

"Hmm, he turned back. I always preferred Will over Necros." He said. Hao suddenly noticed the white rod in Will's hand and picked it up. He felt the staff shiver in his grasp and a second later, it glowed and returned to the human form of Ophi.

"You cannot transform back and forth well can you? Be careful child, if Will cannot free you then you could end up stuck like that for a long time." Hao warned.

Will and the others began to awaken from their dazed states and many hissed at their cuts.

"Who are you?" Mako said, his arms and left leg all slashed.

"I am Hao, sometimes called Hao the Arrogant. I am the Black Spirit of Pride, the leader of the other six and the strongest Black Spirit." Hao said before disappearing in a burst of black flames.

Many hours later…

"_Hiya! Mister Hunter Man!" the excitable six year old greeted, a small Polarbear Dog at her heel. Naga had grown in the last year, reaching Korra's waist now and too heavy to be picked up by children like her._

"_Good Morning, Little Avatar Girl. How have you been?"_

"_Sifu Katara says I'm a natural at healing! Maybe you can take me with you on your next hunt so I can heal you if you're hurt" the child grinned._

"_It'll be too dangerous for a little girl. Maybe when you're a teenager." The hunter said, tussling her hair. _

Korra awoke in her bedroom, her hunting knife clenched tightly in her hand. Feeling dizzy, Korra slowly sat up and noticed her mother, a sad look on her face, packing several sets of clothes into a travel bag.

"Mom?" she said, her voice a little hoarse.

Senna turned around and gave her a sad smile. "Good, you're awake. Silver and Mister Pathik need to speak with you dear."

"Pathik is back? Why do they need to talk to me? Why are you packing my bags?"

"Um, it'd be best to talk to them first, love." Senna said, her voice almost breaking. Korra noticed but the say her mother was acting clearly said, "Not Now". Nodding, Korra got up and left the room, heading out of Team Korra's house. Bolin was kicking a pebble and then bending it back over and over again, a look of frustration on his face.

"You okay Bo'?" Korra asked.

Bolin span to face her and immediately ran and hugged her tightly, nearly crushing her ribs. "Korra…I-well I guess you should talk to Silver first." He said sadly. Korra kissed him, earning a blush and smile from him. The two walked hand in hand to the Training Ground. The rest of the islands prominent residents were standing or sitting around it and Silver was speaking to a man Korra had never seen. He strongly resembled Tenzin and the Adult Aang…they had the same fairly muscular and tall body type and the man was bald like them but lacked the arrows. He had a beard in the same style as Tenzin's but it was pure white and his skin tone was quite a lot darker than Korra's.

"Ah Korra! I'm glad you're awake. We need to talk." Silver said, a serious look on her face. Team Avatar all looked up from what they were doing to face Korra. They were all healed but Korra felt uneasy from the looks…they all looked so sad…

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

Silver sighed, "I had hoped it would be easier than this…do you remember how I told you I became immortal?"

Korra thought about it then nodded, "Yeah, you said you made a new body and soul and transferred your spirit to them. Why?"

"Well it's not going to work a second time." Silver said, a frown on her face.

"What? Why!?" Korra asked, shocked.

The man was the one who spoke. "Silver and Will are two immortals. Ophi is another mortal that has become immortal and now, the Spirit King is angry. He is denouncing the Avatars, claiming that the Balance Keepers; the Avatars are not even maintaining the most basic and sacred balance, that of life and death. He has declared that he will kill you if you try and use the same method as Silver and Will."

"Great! The Spirit King wants to kill me!" Korra said, throwing her hands up. "What do I do now?"

"You could always do it anyway. If a mortal is killed by Orion, it is said you go to his realm which is a paradise." The man smiled. He wore the robes of an air nomad but was clearly not one.

"Don't tell her that Xun! Tell her what you told me!" Silver scolded.

The man, Xun looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Who do you think you are, ordering around your teacher?" he said jokingly.

Korra was hopelessly lost now…

"Oh! Right, I didn't tell you yet. It's me, Pathik." Xun said, pointing at himself. "This is my true form. I am Xun, the White Spirit of Humility and the leader of the White Spirits. You have already met my opposite, Hao." He introduced himself. Korra looked at him with surprise and doubt but quickly got over both.

"Okay…I really shouldn't be surprised…so much has happened since I left the South Pole. What am I supposed to do if I can't become immortal. Can Will or Ophi help fix the Gate seals instead?"

Xun shook his head, "Only a fully-realised Avatar that is capable of the Spirit Form can do it. Ophi is not an Avatar and Will cannot enter the Spirit Form. However the Spirit King has been impressed with you so far. You are the only Avatar to master all four elements, all four specialties and the dark variants, since Avatar Silver here. He has spoken to me and given me the right to test you. He wishes you to complete a task for him."

"Test me? How?" Korra asked.

"The White Spirits and Black Spirits are very different yet very similar. We both wish to see our own philosophy being spread and we wish for the decline of the opposite philosophy. For example, I want to make the people of the world more humble and less prideful. My opposite, Hao should like to see the people become prideful and less humble. It is a balance. The Black Spirits try and upset the balance while we White Spirits recognise that humans must have a balance between the Sins and the Virtues. Your task is to find every White Spirit and pass their test. If you succeed, then we will give you our half of our respective Sacred Treasure. Seven exist and each Black and White Spirit holds half of a single relic. The Spirit King wants these artefacts gathered, unified and then returned to him in exchange for him making you an immortal being. It is said he can only use his full power when he has the relics, which is why he split them up, preventing him from using it for any ill-purpose. He is easily angered after all."

"So I have to find the other Six White Spirits, pass whatever test so they give me their sacred relic piece and then The Spirit King will make me immortal? Seems kinda…silly. Couldn't the Spirit King just order you to give him back the pieces of the relics so he can solve the problem himself." Korra asked.

"No. even if he got our pieces, he doesn't actually care about the struggles of mortals so what the Black Spirits do doesn't bother him. This whole test is a way of him decided if mortals are worth helping. As the Avatar, you are the ambassador of the mortals. He has only shown favour to four Avatars since the beginning of time, Silver, Avatar Rika, Avatar Jada and you. He will not make you worthy through his power as he believes it would diminish you. Lord Izanagi is like that." The dark skinned man shrugged.

Korra sighed. "More words and names I don't know…Izanagi is another name for the Spirit King I take it?" Xun nodded.

"Okay, so I have to do this so he doesn't just decide to let us rot? I need to collect those relics and kick the Black Spirit's butts! Give me your test so I can get going and find the others!"

Xun shook his head. "My relic piece should be the last one you get. I don't want you to fight Hao under any circumstances and if you don't have the relic, there is zero chance you can beat him. He will be weakened as you seal away the other Black Spirits. With all six sealed away again, he may be weak enough for you and Silver to beat together."

Korra blinked, "So let me make sure I've got this. I find a White Spirit and get them to give me their relic half, then I go and beat up the Black Spirit with the other half, put the two pieces together and then use the relic to seal them away, right?"

Xun nodded.

"Right then, I guess I'm going on a journey then. Where is the first White Spirit after you?" Korra asked, exasperated.

"Try one of the poles. We generally remain in a specific nation. The more of us you find, the easier it gets. Silver and the rest of Team Avatar will be splitting up and covering the rest of the world to protect it from the Black Spirits."

Korra nodded and turned her back, walking back to her room to get her things. This was going to take a lot of time…travelling the world…looking for some spirits…it felt like one of Meelo's silly radio shows. Korra had no way of knowing what would happen when she set out on this journey…

If she had then the outcome might have changed.

**No time for a post chapter A/N or Avatar Extra today!**

**PM or review any questions you have!**

**Please Review!**


	102. Chapter 3: She who has One Thousand Love

******This chapter takes the focus away from Korra for a bit.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: TheStoryWizard, TmntEmi, Animefan22198, Jokermask18 and Rikachan101**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 3: She who has one thousand loves

Just as Xun had ordered, Team Avatar was divided up and sent around the world to deal with the Black Spirit's growing influence so that Korra could pursue her task without worry. Silver went to the Eastern Air Temple alone, Will and Ophi went to the Western Air Temple, Noatak and Tenzin remained in Republic City, Bumi and Iroh went to Cinnabar City, Lin and Kya went to the southern Earth Kingdom, Leo and Aries went to the South Pole, Bolin and Tahno went to the western Fire Nation and Asami went with Mako to Ba Sing Se.

Mako and Asami were personally welcomed to Ba Sing Se by the 54th Earth King, a large and muscular man by the name of Kaik. The man was like a mountain! He was easily taller than any man either of the two teens had seen before and he knew it.

"I am the tallest human Earth King in the history of the Earth Kingdom!" Kaik bragged as he personally escorted the two of them around the palace.

"There were non-human Earth Kings?" Mako asked.

"Of course! No Nation in the world has had solely human leaders. We've had Giants as Earth Kings! They were like humans but much bigger. They went extinct after a war they started with Dragons. Never start wars with things that breathe fire, a good bit of advice." Kaik laughed.

"Giants…I'd heard of them but thought they were a myth." Asami said, remembering hearing about them in stories as a child.

"We have no Archaeological evidence for them since they believed in cremation and never buried their dead. No bones, no proof. They were a quiet race for the most part. Griffins, Dragons and Dire Wolves were the same." Kaik told her, leading them to his throne room. Once in there, he lounged in the massive throne and stared at the two members of Team Avatar.

"Now, I hold a lot of stock in the Avatar's word and Avatar Silver, who is supposed to be one of the world's best kept secrets, assures me that you two are trust-worthy and here to help. If so then you have access to my resources and my palace. I have a room made up for you but I must ask you to do something in return." He began.

Asami and Mako looked at each other before turning back to the King, "What is it you want us to do?" Mako asked.

Kaik gestured for them to both come closer so he could whisper something in their ears. "We have reports that men in the northern residential district have been getting into a lot of fights. The only common denominator is that the fights are all over a woman. Every fight, different men, same woman. We have had two deaths, one arrest and one fugitive running around. I believe this is the work of one of these Black Spirits that Silver mentioned in her message. I want you two to investigate…but be wary, it is said to be impossible to resist this woman's charm."

Asami looked at Mako with concern…if this Spirit could turn men into animals that would kill for her then she'd have to be cautious…

"I have an idea, why don't I search for the spirit and Mako tries to find the fugitive? I'm a girl so her powers won't work on me." Asami smiled.

Mako looked doubtful but Kaik seemed fine with it. Later that evening, when the two were alone in their room, Mako asked her something.

"Asami…why are you going to search for this spirit alone?"

"Like I said, since I'm a girl I'm not going to be affected by this spirit's charm. I don't want you being caught by her, you're too tough and would end up killing anyone she made you fight!" Asami said, placing a hand on Mako's cheek.

"I can take care of myself if I need to, don't worry my love." She continued with a smile.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "How are you sure that she won't affect you? There was that whole thing with Korra back in the Equalist invasion." He reminded her. Asami blushed at the memory of the kiss.

"Korra and I both agree that we were messed up by our feelings and hormones. We were both just confused and mistook a strong friendship. We do bathe together in the Hot Springs at the Temple and we're not all over each other!" she said, blushing.

"Fair enough…it's been so long since that time…we've thought the Equalists, Black Lotus and Scorpia…when I first found Bolin had brought Korra back with him during that last match with Hasook on the team, I never thought it would lead to this. That girl is like a tornado that just sweeps in and changes our lives." Mako laughed.

Asami smiled too, "She certainly is. And now we're looking for evil spirits on the order of the first Avatar while Korra does some silly tests for the Spirit King. Well at least we can thank her for getting you into the tournament. If she hadn't then you'd have never been at that factory working for the entry fee and I would never have hit you with my moped and we'd never have met. I'm thinking of making her my maid of honour at our wedding."

"Korra will probably whine and then cheer the moment no one's looking! She doesn't like to admit that she actually does like girly things sometimes." Mako grinned. Mako and Asami spent the night talking before finally going to bed, knowing their search would start the next day.

They both awoke early and ate before heading out for the day, deciding to search right away…too bad no one told Asami that the North Residential District was almost half the size of Republic City… to make it worse, Mako had no idea where the fugitive could have been hiding and searching the city would take weeks…

Two weeks into the search, Asami was walking down a deserted street and came across an Inn were two men were fighting.

"Yuw loves me!" the first man yelled, punching the other in the jaw.

The other man quickly retaliated, kicking the first one in the gut. "Liar! She loves me! She said it herself!"

Asami noticed the conversation of a pair of women standing outside of the Tavern the men were fighting in front of.

"Yuw got another two to fight over her…I hope this one isn't going to be another murder…"

"That woman has only been here for three weeks and she's already been the cause of seven fatalities!"

Asami gulped. In the two weeks she had failed to find this Spirit, five more bodies had piled up…she was becoming more and more despondent and her new Spirit "ally" wasn't helping matters…

As normal mortals without Avatar or Spirit powers, Avatar Aang had sent several of his old friends to watch over the living Team Avatar and help them sense the Black Spirits. Of course Aang didn't make an exception for those that had Anima Aes already, so Asami was now stuck with Sokka talking non-stop in her head.

"That bar seems suspicious…I can definitely feel some bad juju from that place." Sokka's voice said. Asami felt like digging her brain out…he had said that same line about every place that hadn't been just another house…he had even said it at the Temple! A place that (according to Xun) was impossible to enter for Black or Dark Spirits.

"Sokka, without meaning to be rude…you really don't have to stay inside my head, I have Byakko to help me find the Black Spirit." Asami tried once again to be rid of Sokka. He was a great warrior and a funny guy but he lacked the "finesse" that a search like this required.

"Nonsense! Us Non-benders need to stick together!" Sokka said, "Besides…" his voice became serious for a moment. "If something happens to you, I need to warn Aang and the others. Aang told us about Koh and he isn't even the toughest, I'm gonna make sure you have back up!"

Asami sighed and entered the bar. It reeked of alcohol and vomit…clearly not one of the cities finer places. A few men were passed out here and there, the bartender was washing some glasses and wasn't paying attention as Asami walked past her. The only real light in the dusty old tavern was a few candles and an oddly bright light coming from a crack in the door at the other side of the room. Asami crept up to it, careful not to draw the bartenders attention, and looked through the crack. What she saw shocked her and made Sokka's spirit crawl.

A man and woman were kissing in a room filled with passed out men and two chained up women. The man was plain looking but the woman kissing him was anything but. She had pale blue skin, like she had been in the cold for years and her hair was pitch black and as long as her. The only clothing she wore was a simple loin cloth with her hair hiding her breasts from view. Besides her skin colour, she looked completely human, but no one in her presence could possibly believe she was human…she radiated malevolence. Asami was beginning to feel ill from the presence when the woman opened her eyes and looked at Asami through the gap, smiling into the kiss.

"Enjoying the show?" she said, her voice in Asami's head. The sudden voice made her gasp and fall backwards, catching the attention of the bartender. Asami was surprised to find that the bartender looked so…cute. She was probably only sixteen and looked a lot younger than when Asami had viewed her from the back. The girl pulled her to her feet and opened the door where the woman had long since stopped kissing the man. The young bartender pulled Asami by the hand into the room and closed the door behind them. Sokka had gone silent in her mind and Asami knew this was a bad sign…

"Thank you, Kimi. My Kimi is such an obedient little servant, she's just so loyal to me!" the woman spoke, her voice coming from her now instead of being projected into Asami's head.

The bartender, Kimi, released Asami and ran over to the woman, getting a kiss from the malevolent being. Asami was wide eyed…she had assumed this spirits power only worked on men…she was wrong.

"My name is Yuw. I am the Black Spirit of Lust and the fourth strongest of the seven. My sole purpose is to spread lust across the world. A noble goal if I do say myself. Who wouldn't want to live in a world of nothing but pleasure? I introduced myself, now it is your turn miss…

"Asami. Asami Sato. I am a member of Team Avatar and I'm here to stop you!" Asami spat, Byakko in her hands.

"Oh! You are one of the Avatar's friends! Korra…she is the prize we are all hunting for! The other Black Spirits and I have a wager on who can find her and corrupt her with our sin first. Only our master, Hao of Pride, refuses to take part…what about you Asami?" Yuw smiled and moved toward Asami, terrifying her.

"Will you join me and help corrupt her? I can see your memories…you once shared a kiss with her…don't you wish that kiss could have been more? With me it could be…not love or affection but control and pleasure. I can help you control the Avatar and use her as you want. What do you say?" Yuw offered, leaning against the paralysed Asami, her face dangerously close to Asami's.

The Sato heiress didn't even blink. "Never. Korra will defeat you, even if I die." She said bravely, ready to except her fate, her body unwilling to fight the Black Spirit. Yuw looked at her and laughed darkly.

"Die? Oh no, I'd never kill you! It would be a waste! The problem with us Black Spirits is that unlike our White Spirit counterparts, we can't change our shape…only Hao could pass as a human, unless humans started having blue skin like mine. So to counter this, we Black Spirits take on hosts… you will deliver me right to Korra." Yuw grinned maniacally and kissed Asami full on the lips. The Spirit became a black vapour that entered Asami's body taking control of it from within.

"A good fit." She said, now using Asami's voice. Sokka was trapped within the Spirit's realm, unable to escape until Asami was freed.

"Well, they'll never suspect me! Let's go and find this Mako and then search for the Avatar!"

**Avatar Extra: Lost Relics Pt. 3: Cascading Flute**

In the era of the first Water Tribe Divide, a young Siren named Tier helped guide the splinter group through the sea to the South Pole. In that time, the South Pole did not exist and was just another patch of sea. To show the power of the Sirens, who had also learnt waterbending from Tui, the young Tier waved her hand and created a flute made from ice. She played a melody and a whole army of Sirens appeared and helped Tier freeze the South Pole, creating the entire place for the new Southern Water Tribe. Over time, the tribe and sirens expanded the South Pole to its current size and Tier became the first Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, completely abolishing the law against women fighting (Sirens are an all-female race after all). For a century, Tier ruled as Chief and the Southern Tribe became more prosperous than the Northern one, an event that only happened a handful of times. When Tier finally died, her Siren Sisters let her lover keep her flute. The Flute is blessed and can summon the Spirits of fallen Sirens in any body of water large enough and it is rumoured that possessing the flute gives the owner the same powers as a Water Spirit, regardless of whether or not they are a waterbender. The Flute is currently owned by Will as he had used it in the Aqua Experiment in Project Orion.

**Next Chapter: The Moon and Ocean**

Korra journeys to the North Pole and meets some old friends…

**So now we see what effect the Black Spirits have on people and even their ability to possess others.**

**A lot of mysteries will be popping up in this book but not all will be solved in this story...others will be solved in a sequel**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	103. Chapter 4: The Moon and Ocean

******First off, i'd just like to thank you all so much. Since starting this story, i have had 640 reviews and am currently the number 1 most reviewed LoK story on this site plus it's also the second longest! You guys are the best, thank you!**

**Special thanks to reviewers of my last chapter: TmntEmi, Rikachan101, Mangyekomasta510, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18 and Animefan22198!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 4: The Moon and Ocean 

Four weeks…it had been four weeks since Korra had turned eighteen…four weeks since this whole mess had begun. Korra had spent the best part of the last three weeks exploring the North Pole, returning to North Tribe City every once in a while to rest.

"Any luck today?" Unalaq asked as Korra once again shuffled into his living room and collapsed on the sofa.

"Who'd have thought finding one lousy spirit in the entire North Pole would be so hard! Three weeks and I've only found ice and snow." Korra complained, her body exhausted from the long day of searching. Unalaq looked up from his documents to examine his niece's face. She had grown so much in the last year in Republic City. She had matured a lot, made real friends and learnt how to walk away from an impossible fight. But there was one fight she could not walk away from.

Hao.

Unalaq shuddered at the memory of the man…the Black Spirit of Pride and Arrogance. To say his strength was monstrous would be an understatement. In less than a second, he had defeated all of Team Avatar without even moving and he had done it without endangering any of their lives. He had toyed with them.

"Korra, how exactly do you plan on dealing with the Black Spirits permanently? If sealing them doesn't work." The chief asked.

Korra opened her eyes and looked up at the sealing with an uninterested expression. "If we can't seal them away then we can't do anything. No human could ever defeat one for good and the only one who could seems to want me to seal them away. This Izanagi guy…the Spirit King. I wonder what his goal is." Korra said.

Unalaq looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Izanagi is one of the Spirit King's many names. I wonder if this whole thing is just to test you. He must have a reason."

"I don't know. Why can't I have enemies that I can just beat up anymore! Amon I could fight but Necros was an immortal and Hydra was immortal! Now I have seven unbeatable opponents with untold powers. It's like every time I get stronger or beat one bad guy, a new one comes up that is even tougher! I think I'm going to need some extra help with all this." Korra mused, fiddling with her hunting knife.

Unalaq smiled. "Well, how about tomorrow I take you somewhere where you can get a little extra help."

Korra grinned at him, "That would be great! Thanks! I'm going to hit the hay!" she said, running of toward her room.

Just as it had before, a dream came to her that night.

"_Korra, you need to be gentler when handling weapons! You nearly cut yourself twice!" the hunter warned, sharpening his knife. Nine year old Korra had come up for a visit again and was happily chatting away to him about her training, playing with a small carving knife while she spoke._

"_Okay okay! You're almost as fussy as my Earthbending teacher! Ugh…I really really hate him! Every time I mess up he yells at me and traps me in a rock cell for an hour! He says it'll make me learn there are consequences for screwing up." She complained. The hunter looked at her with a concerned expression._

_Later that week, Korra's Earthbending teacher quit and was replaced by a calmer and kinder female tutor. The hunter smiled when Korra gushed over how great her new teacher was and never questioned why the first one quit. Katara had just told her that "He was mentally unfit for teaching." And left it at that. Korra took to calling the hunter her good luck charm as whenever she told him her problems, they just seemed to disappear._

"_When can I go hunting with you?" Korra asked._

"_When you're more grown up." the hunter said, tussling Korra's hair._

_The young girl sulked but a poke in the stomach from the hunter earned a giggle from her. The two of them spent another hour chatting and when Katara came to collect her, they parted with their usual nicknames._

"_Bye Bye, Mr Hunter Man!"_

"_See you later, Little Avatar Girl."_

Korra gasped as she awoke,

"More dreams of him…" she said, Kirin materialising in animal form on her lap.

"The Hunter again? Who was he anyway?" the Anima Aes asked politely.

Korra gave a smile. "I met him in the mountains when I was a kid. He was the one who really taught me to fight. My bending instructors may have shown me how to bend well but I was only taught to fight with bending and traditional bending styles. I was taught to keep balance and nothing else. It was the Hunter that showed me how to fight and taught me to value myself as well as the world."

Kirin looked impressed, "You fight like a tiger yourself. I'd like to meet this man someday. What was his name?"

"I have no idea…I forgot him entirely until I started having these dreams." Korra said, a hand on her chin. Unalaq knocked on her door and entered the room, not waiting for an answer. It was his palace after all!

"Good morning Korra. Are you ready?" he asked.

Korra nodded and got out of bed. She waited until Unalaq turned around and then threw on a new set of clothes before grabbing her satchel and following Unalaq out of the room and the Palace completely.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked.

"To the original location of the Spirit Oasis. I believe you should speak with Yue." Her uncle told her. Aang and Kaizero's voices started up in her head again.

"I spoke to Yue not long ago, she's actually really eager to meet you." Aang told her.

Kaizero snorted, "Self-righteous moon spirit."

"Just because you're a dragon and prefer the sun doesn't mean you can disrespect her!" Aang scolded him. Korra smiled as Aang and Kaizero entered another session of bickering. Within a few minutes, Unalaq and Korra arrived in front of the entrance to the former site of the Spirit Oasis.

"While the Oasis is gone now, this is still a place that has a tremendously strong connection to the Spirit World. If you meditate there then I am certain Yue will appear to you and I am also certain that she knows where one of the White Spirits is and if she doesn't then La should." The Northern Chief said, opening the small gate. Korra nodded and thanked him before entering, Unalaq closing the gate behind him. Korra looked around the area and found there wasn't much here…it was simply a passage between two massive walls of ice and the frozen remains of a tree at the end. The bridges that were once used to cross the Oasis were now broken and iced over, barely usable. Luckily the water had only been knee deep so Korra could easily hop in and out of the small trench. The only new part of the area was a large stone circle that replaced the old Oasis, a Yin and Yang symbol painted on it. Korra knelt and touched the symbol, the paint looked brand new but was dry. Korra stepped fully onto the circle and sat at the centre, beginning her meditation.

Korra's eyes began to glow and her spirit left her body behind, being absorbed into the Realm of Tui and La. Korra awoke to discover she had changed a bit. Her usual outfit was replaced by very feminine and traditional Water Tribe style dress and her feet were bare and her hair was left to flow naturally in the air. Korra was in a world made of solid crystals, each of varying colours. Several crystal structures disappeared into the ground to reveal a path that led to the sea. Korra followed it, the path beneath her feet feeling like warm marble.

The path ended…oddly. A large Yin-Yang circle was at the end of the narrow path and Korra felt very unsettled. The crystals all vanished and the path that had taken her to this circle was missing and the sea seemed to just…disappear on one side of the circle. It was like there was ocean to the right of Korra and nothing but emptiness to the left. Suddenly, two beams of light shot out from the smaller dots in the symbol and people appeared, standing on them. The one who had appeared from the white circle wore a completely black hooded cloak with a white diamond on his chest and wave patterns on his arms. The other was a woman wearing an identical cloak but with the colours reversed and the wave patterns replaced by crescent moons. The woman's cloak was very ragged compared to the man's, it was ripped, torn and blood stained, only the black diamond on her chest seemed untouched.

"We are Tui and La, the Moon and Ocean." They said in unison.

"Wha-What!? I was expecting Yue but-" Korra began but a tap on her shoulder stopped her. The young Avatar turned around and saw the former North Tribe princess, smiling warmly.

"You wanted me, so here I am." Yue said.

The other woman, Tui, stepped forward and bowed her head slightly. "Greetings Avatar Korra. Please excuse my less than slightly appearance. I am still recovering." She said, her voice was kind yet firm, a motherly tone.

"No problem? I came here because my uncle thought you would know where the White Spirits where." Korra stated frankly, still not used to the whole "Spirits" thing.

"We indeed know where they are. One exists in the North Pole of your realm, two are currently in your Republic City. One is in Omashu, the city of mountains and another is beyond the first flame. Besides these five, we assume the last two are in the Air Temples or some other place like it." La told her. If Tui was the warm and motherly one then it was clear as day that La was the strict father figure…his voice just dripped with that same tough love that she'd gotten from Tenzin on occasion.

"Mistress and I have been talking about something that can help you when fighting the Black Spirits. Moon Blessed water turns to blood in their presence so we can bless a water skin that you have to create Moon Water whenever there is a full moon. It will mean you won't have to journey to Lunar Island to get it anymore." Yue smiled.

Korra smiled in amazement and moved a hand to her back where her water skin she had gotten from Kya still sat. Yue didn't wait for her to remove it, instead she simply walked to Korra's back and placed her hands on the Water Skin. Korra felt the warmth emanating from her hands and the soft blue light that accompanied it.

"Good Luck Korra. You'll need it." Yue said with a small smile. Tui also smiled from behind her ragged hood but La only had one last thing for her…a word of advice.

"Avatar, no matter what happens, you must not fight Hao."

Korra awoke in the same place she had started her meditation. Korra immediately felt uneasy and looked up to see a small and haggard old woman staring at her. Her eyes were so sunken in that it almost looked like she didn't have them and her grey hair was matted and clumps of it had been torn out.

"Uh who are you? how did you get in here?" Korra asked. The site of the Oasis was supposed to be for the chief and his family only. The creepy old woman just burst into a fit of mad laughter. Korra, being freaked out by this point, got up and walked toward the woman but the second she stepped off of the stone circle and onto the ice, it melted beneath her feet, plunging her into icy water. The water began to pull Korra down, allowing her to see the still grinning face of the old woman as she was pulled into the depths.

**Avatar Extra: Wars throughout the ages Pt. 1: The First Wind Crusade**

In the early days of the Post Crystalmancer world, the world began to grow accustomed to the loss of their energybending and the new and foreign elemental bending. Two great nations were forged at first, The Dragon Empire and the Earth Countries. Later, the Water Tribe was formed (under the name of the Lunar Empire) and moved to the oceans, using Crystalmancer technology to build underwater cities. The last remnants of the Crystalmancers and their six noble houses decided to stay attuned to their spiritual nature as opposed to the industrious nature shared by the rest of the world, and so they continued their way of life and formed a new nation; the Theocracy known as The Temple of Wind.

The Temple of Wind did not house solely airbenders and had a mix of the other three bending types as well but do to their old history with Silver, they did not share the favour that she showed to other three nations. One day, the Grand Wind Sage, leader of the Temple, asked Avatar Silver to meet with him in order to form an alliance with her. Silver arrived and was treated like royalty and worshipped like a Divine. This angered many of the more traditional members of the Temple council, since their doctrine was evolved from the Crystalmancer doctrine which forbade women from having any possession higher than emperor (or the current equivalent of Grand Wind Sage) and in a moment of zealous fury, a lesser Abbot from a smaller shrine slapped Silver for giving orders to the Grand Sage. Silver furiously retaliated, decimating the foolish abbot and a large part of the Air Capital City of Los Luminus.

A week later, Silver had left the city and returned to observing the Dragon Empire and the Grand Sage called for a summit of all abbots and monks that led the Temple's various shrines to discuss the actions of Silver. While the Sage was reluctant to admit it, he believed Silver was too dangerous to be left uncontrolled and that as a by-product of the old Crystalmancer empire, they believed it was their sacred duty (and some believed it was their right) to control such a powerful force. When the temple had gathered it's armies, it demanded the other three nations surrender Silver to them in exchange for them using her to keep the peace. The other three nations rejected the offer and the war began. The Temple of the Wind was utterly defeated by the combined might of Avatar Silver and the other three nations, leaving their entire chain of command in disarray and causing the abandonment of their capital city.

In the aftermath of the war, Airbenders from the other three nations rebuilt what was left of the Temple and created three sub-factions, one isolationist, one Nomadic and one that kept to the old ways. It was in the isolationist faction that the first Air Nation avatar was born, on the five year anniversary of the war's end.

**Next Chapter: The Chaste One, Zhe**

Korra meets the second White spirit and discovers that they are more unusual than she though…

**A longer extra than usual since this chapter was a little lacking in content!**

**Tomorrow we will meet the second White Spirit!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	104. Chapter 5: The Chaste One, Zhe

******Here comes a new White Spirit! Be warned, this chapter may be a little dull since it's kinda focused on romance.**

**Special Thanks to reviewers: TmntEmi, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, Rikachan101, Mangyekomasta510, Animefan22198 and Jonny842!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 5: The Chaste One, Zhe 

"_Korra, you need to aim higher when you punch. If you always strike straight forward then you'll only hit most enemies in the chest and that isn't as affective as a blow to the head." The Hunter told the young Avatar as her small fist bounced of his chest. He was kneeling on the floor to imitate her height, since she was only ten._

"_You want me to hit you in the head?" Korra smirked._

"_Go for it!" the Hunter smirked back at her._

_Korra threw her fist back and launched it forward into his face, leaving his nose a bright red colour but the rest of him was fine. He hadn't even flinched._

"_You're getting better, but you still have a lot left to learn."_

Korra snapped awake, panting like she hadn't breathed in days. She tried to move but found she was tightly chained to a wall of ice. She was in an odd chamber, perfectly spherical with the exception of one single section of flat wall, the section that Korra was chained to. Korra quickly recalled the events that had led to this…

She had been in the Spirit World speaking with Tui, La and Yue, they had given her their blessing and sent her back. She had awoken at the oasis and found an old woman staring at her and then she'd been pulled under the ice…and woke up here.

Where ever here was.

The young water Avatar pulled again against her restraints. They weren't made of metal or earth or ice and they were tightly holding her by the wrists, ankles and throat. It wasn't tight enough to hurt or be uncomfortable but she still couldn't escape.

"You are awake!" an old ragged voice came from the ice beneath her. Suddenly, the old woman from before came through the ice at the bottom of the sphere and began to float in mid-air, opposite from Korra.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Korra demanded.

The old woman tilted her head and grinned maniacally. Her body began to grow taller, her hunched over posture straightened out and her hair began to change. Within a few seconds, she had turned from a wrinkled old crone into a frankly beautiful woman in a white dress. Her hair was golden and her eyes were the same shade of blue as Korra's. The water tribe girl was left shocked at the change. The now beautiful young woman placed a hand on Korra's forehead and all of her restraints vanished.

"My name is Zhe. You are here so I can test you, as ordered by Lord Izanagi." Zhe told her, her voice sounding almost like Tui's but had a friendlier than motherly undertone.

"You must be a White Spirit!" Korra exclaimed, rubbing at her wrist. She had failed to notice that she was now floating in the icy sphere. It was like there was no gravity inside it. "So what test do you have for me?" she asked.

"I don't have a test for you per say. My Virtue is Chastity and my opposing Sin is Lust so I'm supposed to see how much Lust you have in you and only need to test you to clear it out if you have too much." Zhe explained.

Korra blinked and pulled a face like she was trying to solve a problem in her head, "So you if I'm not too sinful then I can get each relic piece without a test? I don't think I'm particularly lusty-er-lustful or whatever the word is…"

"That's true, you actually seem to have a healthy balance between Lust and Chastity. Yuw will likely try and tip that balance. I brought you here to check that but I also wish to know some things about you." the White Spirit said, "You see Korra, the Spirit King has not shown any interest in humans since the time of Avatar Jada but he suddenly became interested in you. The White Spirits have been watching you for him and we still don't understand what makes you so special. No offence."

"None taken. I don't get it either. I haven't done anything that other Avatars haven't. maybe it was because I stopped Necros?"

Zhe shook her head. "No…he's been keeping tabs on you since you were born. Before that even, he seemed to sense you coming and had Pathik watching your mother while I watched your father. Should have seen the look on our faces when they met! It was such a cute story."

Korra had never asked her parent's how they met. Then again she did spend less than 5% of her time with them after she was discovered to be the Avatar. Korra felt odd that she had never had a real childhood…something her friends shared.

"You're thinking about your boyfriend!" Zhe suddenly gushed, closely examining Korra's expression.

"Wha- No I wasn't!" Korra shouted, blushing madly. It was true, sort of. She had thought of Bolin after thinking about how he and Mako had grown up without their parents.

"Yes you were! You can't lie to me about matters of the heart! I am the White Spirit of Chastity!" Zhe said, pounding a hand against her smallish chest. When Korra looked closely, while Zhe was very beautiful, her body was more like what you'd expect from a Temple Priestess, meant to appear beautiful but not sexually so. She was slender and almost looked like an adult Virgo.

"What does your White Spirit Virtue have to do with it?" Korra asked.

"Since I represent Chastity, I am against the physical, sexual side of things, which lets me focus solely on the ~love~ side! I spent much of my time in this world collecting love stories. This is what I want from you. Tell me the story of your love and I will let you go home and give you the relic you came for." The spirit said, switching her position to a cross legged position, her expression completely serious.

"You want me to tell you about my love life?" Korra said, a faint pink glow on her face.

Zhe nodded. Korra could do nothing but sigh and cross her legs too. This was going to take some time…

"Well when I first came to Republic City and went to the arena-"

"Hold it." Zhe stopped her with a stern look. "Not your story beginning from Republic City. I want all of it! Right from the first experience!"

Korra had to think about that…she never realised quite how bad her memory had been as a child.

"Well I guess my first experience and my first kiss was back when I was about ten. His name was Kaize, he was the son of a mixed bending couple and had inherited his mom's waterbending. He was one of Katara's other students and by the time we met, I had already completed my water training. He liked me and we snuck away often but we both got in trouble a lot for it. One day, we snuck into the mountains and he kissed me. When we went home, his father was angry at him for distracting me and had him sent away to be trained in the North Pole. I never saw him again." Korra explained, silently surprised that so much came back to her.

Zhe looked like she was listening to the most heart-warming story she had ever heard…it wasn't of course but Zhe was still happy with the tale. "How sad, childhood sweethearts broken up by a family being moved away. How many childhood loves did you have after that?"

"Only one. I had a crush on one of the White Lotus sentries, Howl. I got over it after I met Mako and Bolin. I met him once after we saved Will, apparently he never knew that he was part of the Black Lotus. He lives in Republic City now but we don't really speak. Last I heard, he had joined the Police force." Korra said, a smile on her face as she remembered her silly teenage attempts at attracting him and the numerous ways they went wrong. At least she learned that make up didn't really suit her.

"Teenage crushes are always tricky, never met a person who wasn't affected by the awkwardness of them! Now tell me the big story, the one about your current boyfriend or lover." Zhe said, a cheeky smile on her face.

Korra blushed a little at Bolin being called her Lover but told the story anyway. "Well first I had feelings for Bolin's brother Mako. Bolin liked me and Mako had a girlfriend but I pursued him anyway and kissed him, really hurting Bolin. then I met Silver and she seemed to like me and my feelings got mixed up worse, then I started feeling weirdly about Asami and Tahno…in the end, I chose Bolin. Noatak helped me realise that I felt differently about him than I did about the others and then we got together. Best decision I ever made." Korra smiled.

Zhe nodded and chuckled. "I haven't heard such a convoluted love story before, you were lucky it ended so well, those kinds tend result in broken hearts and broken friendships."

Korra chuckled, "I only narrowly avoided that. So did I satisfy you?"

Zhe nodded enthusiastically. "I'd say so. You told me a good story, you have a good balance between Chastity and Lust and you seem to be a good kid. I will give you my relic."

The White Spirit put her hands together as if praying and a blinding light enveloped her and Korra. When Korra opened her eyes, she was once again at the Spirit Oasis and Zhe was standing before her with a big smile. She held out her hand to give Korra a hand sized mirror. It was perfectly circle with a white frame and the symbol of Yang on the back.

"This is the White Piece of the Zhe-Yuw Mirror. My opposite has the other half."

Korra took the mirror and gently examined it, "How do I get the other piece, how do I combine them and how do I use it to stop your opposite. No one seems to want to tell me how to do this stuff."

"The Black Spirits use the relics as weapons so just disarm them. As long as the two pieces touch, they will combine. You can seal anyone, including Yuw, into the mirror by making them look in it and saying the words, "Zhe-Yuw Seal", that will lock them up for good."

"Great! Now I have to go find Yuw! Where is Yuw?" Korra asked.

"Ba Sing Se. Be careful though, she will try to seduce you and make you fall for her sin. If you need me, I will be on Air Temple Island with Xun. When you have completed the Mirror, head to Pheo Draconis and look for Jie, a fellow White Spirit."

The Avatar bowed to the Spirit, "Thank you for the help."

"No problem Korra, but I have to give you one last warning."

"What?"

"Do not fight Hao."

And with that, Zhe disappeared. Korra looked at the spot the spirit had been only moments ago. The Mirror stored safely in her satchel, Korra turned and left the Oasis.

"Next stop: Ba Sing Se."

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 14: Avatar Satashi**

Avatar Satashi was the second water Avatar to be born in the Dark Avatar Era that followed Avatar Tensa's time as Avatar. At first, no one knew who the Avatar was and the scattered Water Tribe at the time made finding them difficult. Satashi was born to non-bender parents in the North Pole, her hair being the same brown that many water tribe girls had which she kept styled in a way reminiscent of moon priestesses (the same style later worn by Yue). For twelve years, her nature as the Avatar and her nature as a bender remained unknown until one fateful day. Satashi and her older brother went ice fishing and an Artic Hedgeshark (a crossbreed between Hedgehog and shark) attacked their boat, destroying it. Satashi's brother saved her and killed the creature but lost a leg in the process and without it, he could not swim, dooming him to drown. In her desperation, she discovered her ability to waterbend and saved him as well as healing the wound (but not restoring the leg). The Black Order of Tensa caught wind of this and tested Satashi, publicly revealing her identity as the Avatar and providing her with teachers. Like a good Avatar, Satashi mastered the elements and rejected the god like worship she received, one of the only ones to do so in that era. Due to fear and respect for the Avatar, no real threats arose during her life time with the only real event being a meeting with both Silver and Necros. Silver was impressed by the girl and her down-to-earth yet hopeful and optimistic nature but ultimately decided against taking her as her apprentice due to her close proximity to the Black Order of Tensa. Necros said nothing to her at all but simply took a small sample of her blood. It is said that her daughter became the first female chief of the Northern Water Tribe which meant that Satashi is an ancestor of Avatar Korra on her father's side.

**Next Chapter: Charmer**

Korra arrives in Ba Sing Se but finds the city in disarray, can she find Yuw before it's too late?

**Avatar Satashi belongs to Animefan22198!**

**The White Spirit chapters will hopefully reflect the way the spirit acts and focus on the virtue they represent. a few will also provide more insight into Korra's past.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	105. Chapter 6: Charmer

**More dreams and a few little easter eggs in this chapter!  
**

**Special thanks to reviewers: TmntEmi, Animefan22198, Jonny842, Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard!**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 6: Charmer 

"_So this is the Kaize boy you mentioned? Nice to meet you boy." The Hunter said, shaking the child's hand. Kaize stood beside Korra with an unsure expression. The ten year old Avatar smiled brightly as the Hunter offered the both of them some small crystals._

"_Yay! Jennamite Candy! So you did go to Omashu this time." Korra said with a huge grin, quickly eating one of her small crystals._

"_Candy?" Kaize said, gently placing one of the green objects in his mouth. His eyes widened with joy as the sweet taste filled his mouth. "These are great!" he said, happily chewing on another one._

"_They taste sweet but they aren't sugary so your teeth won't rot. A lot of kids from Omashu and the Southern Earth Kingdom used to have missing teeth because they rotted and fell out from eating too many sweets. Jennamite replaced sugar across the world after Katara appealed to the World Council." The Hunter told them._

"_Wow Sifu Katara did that?" Korra said, eyes wide. Kaize sat beside her, equally amazed._

"_Oh yes, Katara was the inventor of a lot of medicines and health treatments. She spent a lot of time researching it when she wasn't needed by the United Republic for some other task. She was the only known Bloodbender for a long time too, before Yakone showed up. In fact, she is the one who made it illegal."_

"_Bloodbending?" Korra and Kaize said together. They had never heard of it._

"_A dark art, considered very evil. It lets you bend the water in people's blood and control them like a puppet."_

Korra once again snapped awake. Another dream…this time with Kaize. So that was why the two of them had gone into the mountains during their last day together, Korra wanted to introduce him to the Hunter.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked, noting her pale expression. After leaving the North Pole by boat and arriving in Cinnabar City, she had joined Iroh and Bumi and now the three of them were aboard a United Forces Airship at the head of an Armada of Airships, all heading to Ba Sing Se to stop the Black Spirit Yuw. According to a wire they had received from Mako, the men of the city had all begun acting madly around a week ago and were forming armies outside of the inner ring.

"I'm fine, just weird dreams." Korra assured him, getting up from the sofa she had been laying on. Bumi was steering the ship and a few deck hands were scurrying around, checking gauges and reporting things to Bumi. Korra wasn't at all surprised that he seemed just as eccentric and over the top while working, acting like the pirates from his parent's journey.

Korra decided to speak with the Spirits while she could and summoned Aang to speak with. He appeared as a blue apparition and both Bumi and Iroh looked surprised. A moment later, the spirits that had been helping them look for The Black Spirits appeared.

Bumi had been paired with the mad king and Iroh had been paired with his great-great uncle.

"Avatar Korra, so nice to see you." Old Iroh said, sitting beside Aang. King Bumi decided to sit on the couch as opposed to the floor like Korra and his fellow spirits and seemed to resent the fact that he hadn't been summoned by Korra before now…

"Don't pout Bumi." Aang scolded, playfully wagging his finger at the older spirit.

"Ah, Aang why are you the only one who gets to hang out with the new Aang?" King Bumi said, still pouting.

"I am not the new Aang! My name is Korra!" she shouted angrily. What was it with Bumi's that made them refer to her as the same person as Aang?

"Calm yourself Korra; it's just what Bumi is like." Aang told her.

Uncle Iroh laughed and entered the conversation, "Apologies gentleman but aren't we supposed to be helping her here?"

"That's right. We need your help if we are going to have any chance of beating these Black Spirits." Young Iroh said.

Aang suddenly pulled a dark expression. "I've kept in contact with all of the other Spirits who have been helping the current Team Avatar but Sokka isn't responding. I fear something has happened to him and Asami."

Korra, Iroh and Bumi stopped smiling and became very serious. If one of her friends had been killed by this spirit…there would be hell to pay.

"It is possible that they are just very close to the Spirit and that it is somehow stopping me from contacting Sokka. Asami could also be in a coma, since Sokka is currently residing in her mind that would mean he was cut off from us." Uncle Iroh said, stroking his beard.

King Bumi nodded and turned to Korra, "You are the only one here who has seen a White Spirit other than Pathik, did Zhe tell you anything about them?"

Korra shook her head. "Not much. I only know that they use their half of the Sacred Relics as weapons. Yuw has the other half of the Zhe-Yuw Mirror. We can beat her if we disarm her and get her mirror. The completed relic can apparently seal away the Black Spirit associated with it."

King Bumi and Young Bumi both scratched their chins in an identical manner, "Well we've all seen Xun and Hao, I get that Xun is supposed to look like a humble guru but I didn't see anything about Hao that was particularly arrogant or prideful. He seemed more tired than anything. But that power was insane." Young Bumi said, being uncharacteristically serious.

"Zhe, The Moon Spirit and Xun have all told me not to fight Hao. And he beat the entire Team without anyone seeing him move." Korra added. They all fell silent and began to think…how could they fight someone who could defeat Team Avatar, some of the strongest people in the world, without even moving from the spot or drawing his blade, at least without them noticing.

"Well, Xun said Hao got weaker with each Black Spirit we sealed up so we find all six of the others, seal them away and then we can beat him." Korra said, psyching herself up.

Aang, Uncle Iroh and King Bumi all grinned at the determined new Avatar and allowed themselves to vanish back into the minds of their partners.

They soon arrived in Ba Sing Se and the Armada was pelted with small fireballs and rocks as the hoard of men that had become rabid because of Yuw screamed and yelled at them to leave, not liking that this new force could potentially challenge Yuw's power. The main Armada landed and set up camp in the outer ring, raising barriers to stop the rabble of rabid men. The flagship, the one with Korra, Iroh and Bumi on board, went into the inner ring and landed on top of the Earth King's palace, where Mako and Asami were standing beside Earth King Kaik to greet them.

"Mako! Asami! How have you been?" Korra asked, running and hugging them both. Mako smiled and returned the hug before releasing Korra, but Asami didn't want to let go!

"Whoa there girl, It's only been a month." Korra laughed, prying Asami off of her. The Sato Heiress chuckled nervously and rubbed at her neck as she went to stand by Mako again.

"Sorry Korra, just got a little carried away." She said, gripping Mako's arm.

The group went to the Throne Room and Korra told them Mako and Asami all about her meeting with Tui, La and Yue, as well as her meeting with Zhe. Asami tensed up during the whole conversation and completely refused to touch or even look at the White piece of the mirror. Korra and Mako questioned her on it but she just said she felt like it was bad luck (for some weird reason).

"We had no luck in finding a Black Spirit in Cinnabar City. No unusual behaviour at all had been reported and no searches yielded results." Iroh explained as Bumi happily chewed away at his dinner, having an impromptu eating contest with King Kaik.

"We've had no luck here either. The men of the city who live outside of the Noble District mostly started becoming aggressive and left the City's Inner Ring and started roaming around the farms in the Outer Ring. Women have been affected too, some have become aggressive and attack others that have become aggressive while overs just roam around like passive sheep, flocking together into groups. The men that don't become aggressive also pack together." Kaik explained between his mouthfuls of food.

"So Yuw isn't restricted to manipulating men. Have you been careful Asami?" Korra asked.

"Yes but it was hard." Asami said, flinching at the Black Spirit's name. This didn't go unnoticed by Korra or Mako.

"Asami had a run in with Yuw about a week ago." Mako explained.

Korra and Iroh turned their attention onto the energybender. "What did she look like?" Iroh asked.

Asami shifted in her seat, not comfortable with the question. "Well she had pale blue skin. Very voluptuous but only wore a loin cloth, she had long black hair that she used to cover her top half and she had red eyes."

"She sounds like the opposite of Zhe…Zhe had no exposed skin below her neck and her body was more like a younger girl's. Flat chested with small hips." Korra said.

"Maybe all the Black and White Spirits look almost the opposite of their counterpart." Bumi offered, still eating.

"Xun and Hao weren't opposites really. Based on what Asami said, Yuw must look seductive to represent lust and according to Korra, Zhe looked a bit like a priestess to represent chastity. Xun does look humble but Hao doesn't look arrogant. So either Hao is an anomaly or their appearances aren't influenced by the Sin or Virtue that they represent." Iroh theorised.

Everyone nodded and agreed. Asami had become progressively quieter throughout the conversation. "Well I'm going to bed." She finally declared, standing up and walking out of the room, "Good night guys."

Mako shouted after her "I'll be in soon." Asami winked at him and left. Korra looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was midnight (Bumi and Kaik were STILL eating) and decided to turn in herself. She was escorted by a servant to her room in the palace and slipped inside to change.

Korra's night clothes were similar to her day ones. Her pants were a lighter material and her shirt was looser and had short sleeves but beyond that it was virtually the same. Just as she was getting settled into bed and about to turn out the light, a creak echoed across the room as her door was gently pushed open. The young Avatar looked toward the door and found herself looking directly at Asami Sato.

The Rich girl was wearing a white night gown that reached to her knees but perfectly hugged every curve. The Sato heiress walked slowly towards Korra and sat on her bed beside her.

"Hey Asami. What are you doing here? You and Mako have a fight?" Korra asked.

"No, I just wanted to wish you a good night." Asami said, her voice slow and deliberate, careful not to give away her intentions too easily.

Korra noticed her edge a little closer as she spoke, "You already said good night. Are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird."

Asami smiled a little, "I'm fine. Relax Korra, I'm not going to attack you or anything. We're just two girls talking." She said, putting a hand on Korra's leg. Korra flinched and her expression hardened a little.

"Asami, you aren't being yourself." Korra said warily.

"Of course I am! You're being silly." Asami was very close to her now, cupping the Water Tribe girl's face in her hand. Korra knew something was wrong now.

"Asami, stop it now."

"But why? We kissed before, don't you want to see what would happen if we went further."

"We kissed before I had a boyfriend and you had a fiancé!" Korra half yelled as she shoved the girl off of her. Asami fell to the floor on her knees and pulled a pouting expression.

"Korra, you are so mean…I can show you how to make it up to me…" Asami stood up, her voice dripping with seduction as she said Korra's name over and over and slowly approached her. Panicking, Korra bent the water out of the blessed water skin and within moments of touching the free air, the clear blue drops became crimson.

"Blood? I knew something was up!" Korra summoned Kirin and pointed a blade at Asami.

"I know who you are, Black Spirit!"

**Avatar Extra: Wars throughout the ages Pt. 2: The Black Invasion**

One of the most infamous wars to have occurred in the Dark Avatar Era. The Black Order of Tensa was not founded for war or oppression but instead was meant to support the Avatar in their roles as Balance Keepers and they worshipped the Avatars like gods. The downside to this was that many Avatars in the Dark Era never learned how to rely on themselves instead of the order and this corrupted many of them into self-obsessed and egotistical despots.

One such Avatar was Avatar Sifer, an Earth Kingdom Avatar whom used his powers to oppress the people and toyed with them for his enjoyment. The order tried to stop his actions but in the end all they succeeded in doing was dividing themselves between serving the Avatar and serving the laws given them by Avatar Tensa, creating the civil war within the order that became known as the Tensa Divide. On the First Day of Winter, one year after the beginning of the Civil war, Sifer killed a child that had stood up to him and gloated over it like it was a game, completely disregarding his duty as an Avatar and becoming a full blown Tyrant.

This action proved to be more than the Four Nations could put up with and the Black Invasion began. The War got its name as it was the first time in recorded history (though it was quickly covered up) that an Avatar worked with a Black Spirit against the world, going so far as to release the seals on each Gate to release all seven of the Sprits one by one. It required the intervention of Avatar Silver and an unidentified hooded bender (many believed to be the revived Tensa) to push the first six spirits back. After hearing legends of the strength wielded by the Black Spirit of Pride, Sifer unlocked the final gate and released Hao. Hao refused to bow to the commands of a lesser being and slew the Dark Avatar and the members of the Order that had followed him into darkness. Hao then returned to his gate without any further fight and after three more years of fighting, Silver was able to re-imprison the remaining six, ending the war for good.

**Next Chapter: Seducer**

Korra battles her first Black Spirit but how will it go?

**So Korra was able to draw Yuw out of hiding! but how will this fight go?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	106. Chapter 7: Seducer

******Korra finally throws down against the Black Spirit Yuw!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: TmntEmi, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, MangeykoMasta510, Animefan22198 and Jonny842!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 7: Seducer 

"I know who you are, Black Spirit!"

Asami looked surprised for a moment before smiling evilly, "Wow, you are a sharp one. I've been with Mako for a week and he hasn't noticed yet."

"He expects Asami to act that way to him, they are engaged! But I know Asami would never do anything like that with me." Korra said, slashing forward with Kirin. The Dark Asami jumped back to avoid the blow and grinned.

"Now now, you might hurt your friend. I'm not imitating her, I am controlling her." She said, seductively walking toward Korra. If Korra couldn't fight back without hurting Asami, she would be easy prey.

Or not…

Korra airbent a small gust of wind to knock the possessed girl backward and followed up with a combo attack of her freezing cold ice breath and her airbending to freeze her. Asami danced to the side gracefully, her every move like a lure.

"I am the Black Spirit of Lust, Yuw. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra." She said, her voice changing to her normal one. Korra felt very uneasy about having a foreign voice emanating from Asami. The Spirit possessed girl waved her hand in the air and summoned both Byakko in claw form and a mirror, identical almost to the one Korra had gotten from Zhe. Yuw held the mirror out and Korra got a good look at herself in it, failing to notice the evil smirk on her manipulated friends face.

Korra suddenly felt a rush of heat through her body and her legs buckled, causing her to fall to her knees. Korra was panting hard, her face flushed and her body weak…what was happening to her?

"Your body is being affected by my power. We Black Spirits use our half of the Sacred Relics as mediums for our powers and can directly control the sins of the people we use them on. You looked at yourself in this mirror and now I can control your lust. You are strong willed though, the men and women I used this power on before immediately became my servants, but you have resisted remarkably!" Yuw said, cupping Korra's face again.

"King Kaik is going to be really mad at me for this…" Korra mumbled.

Yuw pulled a confused face, "Why? It is hard to resist me."

"Not for that. For this: EMBERA!" Korra shouted. Yuw immediately released her face and backed off. No one, not even a Black Spirit could face an Anima Manus easily…

"You foolish girl! That monster would just as soon kill you and destroy the city as he would fight me!"

The sky outside had turned from black to red as it roared with thunder. The clouds all turned black and a huge inferno erupted from it, making contact with the ground outside of the palace. Embera, appearing as a golden dragon once again, looked through Korra's bedroom window, his massive red eyes taking up up the whole thing.

"AVATAR! WHY DO YOU SUMMON ME?" he bellowed.

"I need your help. I can't resist this Black Spirit's lust control for long." Korra explained, her body screaming against her mind. The behemoth of an Anima looked toward the other occupant in the room and slammed a huge talon down onto the palace, piercing through the roof and forcing the possessed Asami to run to avoid being killed. With one swift movement, the entire roof section over Korra's room was ripped off and the dragon's head appeared above them. He opened his mouth and released a torrent of golden flames that bathed Korra in a different kind of warmth. Korra felt the unnatural warmth caused by Yuw to be replaced by the familiar and empowering heat of the dragon's flames.

Korra felt even greater heat in her left hand and found it ignited with white flames.

"I GIVE YOU THE DRAGON'S CLAW. FAREWELL AVATAR." The dragon roared before vanishing in an inferno, the flames rising back into the sky, leaving only the ones that flowed around Korra.

"Let's see how well your powers work now, Black Spirit." Korra smiled, facing the fearful Yuw. Yuw pointed the Mirror at Korra again but even though the Avatar looked straight into it, it had no effect on her; the golden flames created by Embera protected her. Korra answered with her own blow against the possessed girl, using an enhanced kinetic blow to strike her. Yuw didn't move and Korra instead felt herself be knocked backward, forcing her to use her flames to propel her forward against the force, keeping her in the same spot.

"The Zhe-Yuw Mirror also has the power to reflect any blow that makes contact with it. The Seven Sacred Relics, sometimes called the Izanami Regalia, are the Mirror, the Gloves, the Cloak, the Ring, the Jewel, the Diadem and the Blade. Each has its own powers and can control both your sins and virtues." Yuw boasted, daring Korra to attack again. Korra knew that if she could disarm her, she could beat the spirit but that was easier said than done.

All of a sudden, huge roars and the rumbling of the earth caused Korra and Yuw to become distracted. The army of rabid men outside the inner wall and the rabid women inside were all marching on the palace to protect their master. Yuw grinned and flew out of the gaping hole that was once the ceiling and went to urge her forces on. Korra was about to pursue her when her bedroom door was once again slammed open.

"Korra! Are you alright? Where's Asami?" Mako asked, slightly out of breath. Korra sighed and told him the whole (albeit shortened) story. Mako looked horrified and then he looked angry.

"That monster!" he roared, seething with anger. "I'll destroy her!"

"Not until we get that mirror and draw her out of Asami. There must be a way." Korra said, a look of concentration on her face.

Aang's voice sounded in her head. "If you can keep her distracted for long enough then we may be able to get inside Asami's body as well. If a few Avatars are helping Sokka resist her then we'll be able to force her out for sure!"

"Do you really think that will work?" Korra asked.

"Maybe, maybe not but it's the only plan we have." Aang said. Korra reluctantly agreed and told Mako. Iroh and Bumi met them in the courtyard shortly after.

"We'll help Kaik and the remaining citizen's knock these guy's back. You save Asami and kick that Black Spirit's ass!" Bumi said, grinning like a maniac as he spun his sword around in his hand. Korra and Mako both flew up into the air, Korra giving her friend some of her golden flames to boost his firebending.

"Can you see her?" Mako asked, scanning the crowd of people, trying to find the person they were both looking for.

"No put I can kind of feel her…Aang and the others have already tried to get inside her and force Yuw out." Korra said, carefully examining the people below her. Korra saw a small fountain and used her Dragon's eye to destroy it, covering the area below in steam. Diving down, she used the airbending technique that Jinora had taught her to suffocate some of the controlled rabble into unconsciousness. Korra looked around and saw that the army of feral citizens had begun to fall unconscious, seemingly of their own volition. The young Avatar was stunned until she turned around and saw Asami standing there, mirror in one hand and the other on her face, struggling against the war going on between the spirits in her mind.

"Asami! Calm down, you need to resist Yuw!" Korra yelled before she was gripped by the same uncomfortable heat. In her shock at seeing Asami in such a state, Korra hadn't noticed the golden flames around her disappear.

"B-But I didn't even look in the mirror!" Korra exclaimed, her voice ragged from the torturous sensations happening throughout her body.

"Fool! You only have to look in the mirror once! After that I have control over your lust forever!" she said, her voice distorted. Asami released a hearty scream that surprised Korra and a black smoke began to flow out of her mouth. The Avatar watched in horror as the smoke formed a small cloud between her and Asami and then shaped itself into the physical form of Yuw.

"I hate to do this in public but you resist me so much that I just can't help it! I apologise for the humiliation but I promise you will enjoy this!" Yuw said seductively, walking toward the disabled Korra. The sapphire eyes of Korra met the ruby ones of Yuw before the Black Spirit screamed, contorting and shrieking as her body crackled with white lightning. Mako stood beside the unconscious Asami, his face bore an expression of unimaginable rage. His amber eyes cut into the spirit with murderous intent.

"You bastard!" Yuw shrieked, moving to point her mirror at him. Mako struck her with white lightning for a second time, this time forcing her to drop the mirror.

"You dare to hurt my friend?!" he struck her with more lightning.

"You dare to hurt my fiancée?!" another bolt of lightning.

"And now you dare to face me?! FOOL!" he bellowed, sending the largest blast of lightning he could, using both hands to electrocute the foolish spirit. Taking her chance, Korra picked up the Black half of the Zhe-Yuw Mirror and gently touched it against the White piece. A flash of golden light nearly blinded Korra as the two pieces disappeared and reappeared as a single mirror. The frame was gold and the Yin and Yang symbols on the back of the individual pieces had been united to form a Yin-Yang Circle. As soon as the Zhe-Yuw Mirror was completed, the spell on Korra and the other citizens was broken, releasing everyone from Yuw's control.

"Your time is done! I seal you away forever!" Korra declared, forcing the heavily damaged spirit to look into the Mirror. A tear slid down the Black Spirit's face as she became smoke once again and disappeared into the mirror. The Avatar felt a small amount of guilt as she looked at the mirror. As she gazed at the reflective surface, she caught a glint of red eyes behind her.

Korra screamed and dropped the mirror, backing away from the newcomer. Hao was standing behind her, a saddened look on his face.

"I am not here to fight, only to mourn a fallen comrade. We Black Spirits may not have much love for mortals but we care for each other." He said, picking up the mirror. He took one step toward Korra and blocked a lightning bolt from Mako with one hand, not even looking in his attacker's direction.

"Here, this is yours now." He said, handing Korra the relic. "The Izanami Regalia are the most prized possessions of the White and Black Spirits. The Zhe-Yuw Mirror may not have any significance to me personally but I'd like you to take care of it." Korra took the mirror and without a word, Hao walked away and vanished into the shadows. The last thing Korra saw was Mako running toward her as she collapsed, unconscious.

"_Korra, how have your spirit lessons been?" the hunter asked the thirteen Korra. Now that she was thirteen, the Hunter finally agreed to take her on a hunting trip. They had gotten Katara and her parent's permission but naturally the White Lotus were completely unaware._

"_It's been alright but I still don't get a lot of the philosophy junk…all I get is that humans are flawed and we should strive to be better than everyone else." Korra said mockingly._

"_Well it all boils down to the seven deadly sins of mankind. Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Wrath, Greed and Pride."_

"_I know that much but I don't get what they mean! You can tell me right?" Korra asked._

"_I can. We'll start with the first one, Lust. Have you had the whole bird and bees talk?" the Hunter asked, unfazed by the subject._

_Korra went bright red. "My mom explained it when I turned thirteen. It was…disturbing."_

"_Well Lust is an intense desire within your body for something. This can mean knowledge, sex or power. Like all the sins, it is vital to have some but not too much. Those that become too lustful are ultimately unfulfilled by what they lust for. Say you had a lust for knowledge, a healthy person would attain that knowledge and feel fulfilled for getting it while a very lusty person would want to attain even more and never be fulfilled no matter how much they got. It is similar to greed in that sense but it has been warped to only really mean sexual lust. A horrible misconception in my opinion." The hunter explained._

_Korra seemed a little afraid of what he had said but unlike when she had heard it from her tutors, she actually understood it._

"_My tutor told me it was only about carnal stuff like sex. It was kind of creepy the way he talked about it, he lectured me for an hour on how I should repress all my sins and be completely pure."_

"_Your teacher is a fool. Never defy your true nature or any aspect of it for anyone or any reason. Being an Avatar does not mean you aren't a human with your own life. The world does not own you and you do not owe it anything."_

Korra wearily opened her eyes and could feel she was…moving?

"Korra, rest for now. We're heading back to Republic City to meet the others, you'll need your strength." Iroh's voice told her as she fell back into sleep.

**Avatar Extra: Wars throughout the ages Pt. 3: The Abyssal War**

One of the darkest myths in history tells of a monster if such power that the Spirit King could not kill it, instead he could only separate it into four pieces and seal them away. The Beast's Soul remained trapped in the King's realm, his mind was imprisoned in the Spirit World, his Spirit locked in the boundary and his physical body encased in a sphere of earth which eventually became the human world. Extensive digging has proven this myth false in recent years but a sect of Crystalmancer Reformists during the Post Crystalmancer Era believed the myth was in fact true and planned to find and reanimate the beast's body and control it to destroy the planet and recreate it the way they wanted it.

The War was named the Abyssal War after the creature that is sought to reanimate, The Abyss Eater. The War had three major battles occur within it, one between the Reformists and Earth Kingdom in the City of Orren, one between the Reformists and Dragon Empire on Magnata Island (later site of the Boiling Rock) and another with the Earth Kingdom facing the Reformist in the old Crystalmancer City of Terra Voya (Home town of Silver and later site of Ba Sing Se).

The First Battle ended poorly for the Earth Kingdom and Orren fell under Reformist control for ten long years before it was liberated of its cruel oppressors. After finally being liberated, Orren seceded from the Earth Kingdom. The battle on Magnata Island was fought with the aid of Silver. Gathering together the Dragon Empire's strongest firebenders, Silver led them to boil the lake on the island while the enemy soldiers bathed and rested and used her silver fire to create an eternal flame on the lake bed, creating a perpetually boiling lake. The Avatar of that Era, an Earth Avatar named Junzi, helped in the third battle and raised the inner wall of Ba Sing Se to protect the city. It was later built upon further and the ruins beneath were further buried.

After two crushing defeats and one ten year siege, the Reformists finally surrendered and all mentions of them and their mythical beast faded from daily life.

**Next Chapter: Touching the Sun**

Xun is forced to answer some difficult questions when Korra demands the truth behind the "Izanami Regalia".

**One down, six to go! what is Hao's true agenda?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	107. Chapter 8: Touching the Sun

******More looks into the past and the origin of the Black Spirits is explained.**

**Special thanks to Jokermask18, TmntEmi, TheStoryWizard, Animefan22198 and Jonny842!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 8: Touching the Sun 

"_But I did that and it's not working! I don't understand what I'm doing!" The fourteen year old Korra yelled. The Fire Sage before her was becoming angry, Korra wasn't getting it!_

"_You must be patient and do as you are told! As Avatar, you cannot do anything for yourself, you must strive only to help the world." He lectured._

"_So this is the man that calls himself your Spirit Teacher. How pathetic, it's no wonder you haven't grasped all this yet." The Hunter said mockingly. Korra and the Sage looked to the man who was standing a short distance away, several sentries pointing weapons at him._

_The Sage looked unimpressed. "So you're the famous hunter. What right do you, a worthless savage, have to call me pathetic? You have corrupted the Avatar with your stupid philosophy. How can she serve the world if she allows herself to have even the smallest amount of sin within her?"_

_The Hunter threw his head back and laughed. He laughed hard and could barely contain it, feeling tears gather in the corner of his eyes from all the laughter. When he finally calmed down he said to Korra, "Oh wow, I really get why you can't get this spirit stuff. Mister Sage, what you seem to forget is that the Avatar does not serve us and we do not serve her, her only duty is keeping the Balance and if she does not have a balance between light and dark, Sin and Virtue, then how is she supposed to do that?"_

_The Sage tried to interrupt but he was not given the chance, "You do not have the right to call me a savage when you are still living on an ancient philosophy that has not been followed for a reason. Do you know the tale of Avatar Tensa? He was controlled and forced to conform since he was only a child, just like Korra. He destroyed half of all adult male Air Nomads and formed a dark order that revered the Avatar as a god. Korra owes neither you or the world anything and neither you nor the world owes her anything either. Tread carefully or Korra will kill you one day, just as Tensa killed the ones who called him their slave."_

"_The Avatar is the servant of the people!" the Sage argued._

"_NO! The Avatar is not a servant. They are the ones who save your sorry behinds whenever you get in trouble, they deal with the back lash from spirits that people have angered and they are forced to stop wars that they have nothing to do with. Would you dare call Avatar Aang your servant?"_

_The Sage looked pale while Korra was grinning. Seeing her giggle, the angry Sage turned on her._

"_Be silent Korra or you will be punished, I won't have my authority questioned! I forbid you from seeing this man again!" he shouted._

_Korra angrily shouted back at him, "You can't do that!"_

"_I can and I will! Sentries, escort the Avatar back to her room and remove this man from the premises!"_

_The teen Korra was escorted away and led inside a building, seeing the Hunter smile at her before he vanished from view. She saw the Hunter again many times after that, but the Sage disappeared and was never seen again. No one missed him._

Korra's weary body slowly turned over, her eyes fluttering open. It was light but only barely, the sun only just rising. Korra pulled herself up and stretched, noting she was still in her day clothes. The memories of the battle with Yuw returned to her and she instantly looked around for the Zhe-Yuw Mirror. The mirror was sitting on her dresser and it was when she saw it that she suddenly realised where she was.

Air Temple Island.

Korra breathed a sigh of relief and quickly changed into a new set of clothes before leaving her room. The rest of the Team Korra's house was empty so Korra went and looked in the rest of the temple, finding the others seated in the dining room with Chief Saikhan and Councilwoman Zikira.

"Korra!" Bolin yelled, running to hug his girlfriend.

"Guys! You're all here? How did the search for Black Spirits go?" Korra asked, smiling widely.

"Not well, Yuw is the only one we've seen so far. We spent a month searching and found nothing, not even rumours or strange behaviour. We did all run into Hao though." Noatak said.

"Hao appeared right after I beat Yuw! He was acting weird. What did he say to you guys?"

Team Avatar looked between themselves with some blushes and irritated looks, clearly not wanting to tell Korra…something Ophi didn't care about.

"He asked us if we thought you were a worthy Avatar! Me and Papa said that you were fun and strong and nice so we thought you were!" she announced proudly. Korra grinned at the girl who was happily smiling back from her father's lap. Korra REALLY liked having Ophi around, she was just too cute!

"So that's why you guys didn't want to tell me! You didn't want to admit that you actually complemented me." The Avatar said smirking. Silver and Will just laughed.

"Nah, we told it like it was. You're a great Avatar but you aren't perfect!" Silver smiled, Will nodding beside her.

The rest of Team Avatar grumbled and agreed, all jokingly telling Korra that she was "okay" or "Good enough" with Lin helpfully adding, "Good but often disregards the law" with both Saikhan and Zikira nodding along. Korra laughed with them and told them all about her encounter with the White Spirit Zhe…until the woman herself appeared behind her.

"Zhe! What are you doing here!?" Korra asked, shocked.

Zhe giggled at her, "I told you that I'd come here to find Xun. You need to clean the wax out of your ears!" The Spirit laughed, Xun appearing beside her with an uneasy expression.

"Korra, I heard you had a fight with Hao." He said sternly.

"No, he just turned up and then left again, we never fought." Korra said with a frown. Xun sighed in relief.

"Good, we can't risk losing you in a fight to him before you get the relics." Xun said.

Korra suddenly looked irritated, "There is more to these relics than you told me. You said that they were a way of sealing the Black Spirits and that they had some of Izanagi's power in them. Yuw said they could be used to control the Sin or Virtue within someone and she called them the Izanami Regalia. Izanagi and Izanami sound very similar…why? And what aren't you telling me?"

Xun was surprised she had asked such a question but answered nonetheless. "If Izanagi is a perfect being, perfectly balanced in all ways then why is he a male? How can he have children if he is male?"

Korra was taken aback by this. "I don't know."

"Izanagi is the masculine half of the Creator or Spirit King and contains most of his power and a small amount of his control over that power. To stop himself being tempted, he sealed his feminine side into seven objects. Izanami is the name of this female half and she holds most of the control but little power. Without the control, Izanagi can't use his power for anything dangerous but the act of cutting out his female self and dividing her into seven pieces resulted in the birth of seven spirits. They were known as the Izanami Anima. A human whom we call the Golden Monk of the Four Paths saw that these spirits and their relics were still too dangerous left whole, so he used an unknown power to divide the relics and their Spirits into two pieces, creating the Black and White Spirits. That monk's powers have become known as Yinbending , the power to bend the evil within one's spirit and Yangbending, the power to bend the good within them too." Xun told her.

"But Silver said that bending didn't exist until after the Black Spirits." Bolin pointed out, remembering the lesson they had gotten all those months ago.

"We don't know who the monk was or how he attained the power. He is one of the three great mysteries that not even the Creator knows about. The other two are how Silver came to be born with so much Chi and the other is how Avatar Tensa attained immortality and came back to life." Zhe added. Korra froze with a shocked face.

"Korra?" her father said, concerned.

"The Hunter…he said something about Tensa…I've been having dreams about the hunter I met as a kid and in the one I had last night he told me about Avatar Tensa! He mentioned how he killed half of all male Air Nomads because they tried to control him."

"The true nature of Avatar Tensa's past is one of the world's best kept secrets. Who was this Hunter?" Silver asked.

Katara answered her, "When Korra was young she met a hunter in the mountains. He helped her take care of Naga and become one of her closest friends. They even went on a hunting trip for a whole month when she turned thirteen. However when Korra turned seventeen, she completely forgot him and never spoke about him again. The Hunter never came looking for her either which was odd."

Xun looked even more concerned now, "Katara, could you take me, Silver and Will there? To where the Hunter lives? I want to meet him."

Katara nodded. "Good, I want to leave tonight, sadly I don't have my opposite's incredible speed so we're short on time. Korra, I think your next stop should be Pheo Draconis, the Sun warrior city. Until then, the rest of you should stay here until we get some idea of what's going on." Xun instructed. As ordered, that night Korra took her new airship and left for Pheo Draconis.

"More weird dreams for me tonight, ay Naga." Korra said, petting the big snowy animal. Korra decided to groom the Polarbear dog until she grew tired but she couldn't shake a feeling of being watched.

And with good reason.

"You missed a spot." Korra screamed in surprise and spun around to see none over than Hao, lounging on her bunk, reading a random book that Hiroshi had left on board.

"What are you doing here!? Did you come to fight?" Korra said, pointing the brush at him.

Hao smirked, "No little girl, now put the brush down before I use it to give you a new hairstyle."

Korra blinked; did the strongest and evilest Black Spirit of them all just threaten to brush her hair?

"No I did not. And I'm not evil." Hao said, slightly irritated.

"You can read minds!"

"No, I can predict the future. My speed and precognitive powers are my only real abilities besides flying and all us spirits can do that." He corrected her.

"So you saw me say those things in a vision of the future? But I haven't said it and if I refuse to say it then doesn't that make your vision wrong?" Korra asked.

"If you don't say it then it'll cause a paradox and all of existence will explode." Hao said, completely straight faced. Korra looked desperate as she tried to remember what to say but a laugh from Hao made her stop.

"Relax kid, it doesn't really work like that, I only predict what you were going to say because I can see many different futures and outcomes. Like I can see what would have happened if you had lost to each of your enemies so far." He told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you had lost to Amon, you would have lost your bending and ultimately taken your own life, or be killed by Equalists for rebelling too much or murdered by former benders for failing them. Necros would have enslaved you and forced you to serve him for eternity. Scorpia would have also enslaved you by turning you into Subject Orion, forcing you to slowly torture and murder your friends and ultimately torturing you for fun. I can't say what Yuw would have done, it isn't violent but such things shouldn't be spoken about in civilised company." Hao said, almost bored. Korra was white as Naga, she had narrowly avoided a horrible fate during every battle…The Avatar State saved her from Amon, Silver saved her from Necros, Will had saved her from Scorpia and Embera and Mako had saved her from Yuw…

"What about you?" now that question caught Hao's interest. "What will you do to me if you win?"

"If you don't fight, then I'll only converse with you, as I am now. Try and harm me and I will respond in kind. If the fight becomes too much, then I will kill you. So if you never challenge me, we'll all be happy." He said with an uninterested tone.

"Why are you even here? What makes you so different from the other Black Spirits?" Korra asked, half yelling. Hao got up from her bunk and tossed the book aside, walking to stand before Korra, towering over her. That single action left Korra feeling like a little girl, facing down an angry beast. Hao looked down and nudged her chin up to make her face him.

"The other spirits have a game. They want to see who can turn you over to their sin the fastest. I am different because I do not care. I have no wish to spread pride and arrogance as I find it unnecessary. My only goal for now is to live and speak with people who are interesting." He said menacingly.

Korra looked at him with spite, "Yeah right, you're only saying that so I don't seal your sorry butt!"

"The moment I become a real and fearsome threat…" he drew his sword and placed it against his own throat, "If that moment comes then you may seal me and I won't fight back. But until then, do not make the mistake of thinking I care about this world or its people. I am interested in you just as I am interested in Silver."

Before Korra could question him further, he sheathed his weapon and disappeared.

**Avatar Extra: Legend of Korra Character Q&A: Intro!**

With ideas running low I am doing a Q&A bit. Just PM or leave a review with a question for me or any character in this fic (living or dead as long as they appeared at some point) and I or they will answer it.

This may be a stupid idea but I don't care, I can't think of any good Avatars, Wars or myths right now!

Ophi: Please Ask good questions!

Silver: Nothing above T rating either! We got kids here!

Korra: And avoid my love life! I already said it all to Zhe and I ain't saying it again!

**Next Chapter: The Temperate One, Jie**

Korra pursues the next Izanami Relic but who is this mysterious man throwing his shadow over Korra's quest?

**The Extras seem to be pretty hit or miss but i'm really out of ideas for new Extra types and i can't come up with good continuations for my existing ones for now...**

**The mystery behind this series is finally starting to appear.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


	108. Chapter 9: The Temperate One, Jie

******This is where i introduce a new concept to the Avatar world...**

**Special thanks to Jonny842, Animefan22198, Jokermask18 and TmntEmi**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 9: The Temperate One, Jie 

"_And then, Kyoshi used the Avatar State to separate her peninsula from the main land and created Kyoshi Island. And that isn't even the most amazing thing done by Avatars." The Hunter said, his audience consisting of one very interested young teen. Korra was only thirteen when this happened and she had yet to go on the hunting trip with him._

"_Avatars can really do that!?" she asked, amazed._

"_Yes they can. One Avatar is said to have actually separated the entire Fire Nation Archipelago from the Earth Kingdom. Back then, the world was one massive land mass with only the poles separate from the main land."_

"_Whoa! Um, have there been Avatars like me before?" Korra asked._

"_How so?"_

"_Not very spiritual or unable to master one element."_

"_Oh yes of course there were! Many Avatars failed to complete their training at all before their death, whether because they died young or simply never grasped it. You aren't the first Water Tribe Avatar to struggle with Airbending but most Avatars don't master their native element until they're your age and you have already mastered water, are an expert with earth and are adept at fire. Give yourself time." He assured her._

"_Okay then…say, can you teach me how to fight like you do? With weapons?" the teen asked._

"_Of Course. I think someone like you would best suit dual swords. Do you agree?"_

"_But aren't they really hard to learn?"_

"_Shouldn't be difficult for you, little miss prodigy."_

"_Great! Then we'll start the next time I come here! See ya later, Mister Hunter Man."_

_The Hunter laughed and waved her good bye, "See you later, Little Avatar Girl."_

Naga shifted over in her sleep and nudged Korra, who was sleeping against her. Korra groggily pulled herself to her feet, still tired. "What is with these dreams?" she said, struggling to remember any events that weren't in her dreams. She knew that she had been close friends with the Hunter but she just couldn't remember anything outside of dreams.

"Your memories weren't blocked by trauma; someone is intentionally stopping you from remembering him. Maybe he told you something that someone didn't want you to know." Aang said. Korra silently agreed, after all she had never heard of Avatar Tensa before the dream in which he was mentioned but now she knew he was an immortal Avatar like Silver and Will and he had died and come back somehow. Even the Spirit King didn't know why.

"Aang, do you or Kaizero know anything about Tensa? Maybe he's the one blocking my memories." Korra asked.

"I doubt it; he never cared if people knew who he was. No activity in my time as Avatar was ever attributed to him or his Order but there was an unexplained incident at a Fire Nation Fortress. The Fire Nation soldiers there refused to give up their campaign against the Earth Kingdom, even when the war was over and they continued to terrorise the locals. One day, all of their soldiers disappeared and when we later entered their fortress, everyone was dead and the Prisoners was free. Every soldier was killed by a blade." Aang told her, stroking his beard.

"Tensa didn't exist yet when I was Avatar. But I spoke to him once after I died; he was a hell of a creepy guy. Even I had to admit he was too aggressive." Kaizero added.

Avatar Yangchen then decided to add to the conversation. "He was known to us as the Black Arrow. He came to the Eastern Air Temple while I was only a young girl and unaware of my Avatar Status, even before I got my own Arrows. The Sisters were terrified of him and he ordered them to give him the Airbending tattoos. He had them black and refused to have them on his head at all. Despite being very angry towards the Sisters, he was kind to the children and even told me I was the Avatar, which was news to me."

Korra began to wonder more and more about Tensa...and Avatar Kyoshi spoke next.

"Tensa was a very angry person. He was raised to believe he only existed to serve others and that he should be completely perfect, never sinning. His mistakes were not tolerated in training and the Monk in charge of his temple frequently abused him in order to toughen him up. That fool created a monster who murdered the monk and everyone who ever hurt him. Avatar Silver and her brother, back when he was Necros, both crossed blades with him. He breeds hatred in everyone around him."

"He sounds more tragic than evil." Korra said sadly.

"He was…if you hurt a child badly enough then they can become monsters. This is especially true of us Avatars. Just look at Silver and Will. If their parents had treated Silver with as much love as they had treated Will, the Avatar and Necromancer would never have existed, neither would the elemental bending." Aang told her.

"That is true, then none of us would have existed. Tamashi and a few of the other Avatars were secretly afraid that the Black Lotus would make you like Tensa." Kaizero told her. Aang and the other Avatars quieted down right away like they were ashamed of themselves for having so little faith in her.

Korra however was hit by a brainwave.

"Tamashi! He is my soul and was once Tensa's. He must know how Tensa became immortal!" she smiled.

"NO! No no no no! Very bad idea. He has been known to get very angry when asking that question." Yangchen said, fear in her voice.

It was with more questions and few answers that Korra finally found herself in the air over Pheo Draconis, the Ancient city of the Sun Warriors. It was a good thing Hiroshi had made this Airship with simple controls, all Korra had to do was make sure to push one button to keep the airship stationary in the air. After Korra had made sure to do that, she lept from the airship, leaving Naga on board while she flew down to the city below.

And right into the flames of the waiting natives.

"Hey! Be careful! I'm not an enemy!" Korra yelled, avoiding the flames. The Tribals continued to throw fireballs at her until Korra eventually snapped and froze them all solid in an incredibly cold breeze. It wasn't until then that the Sun Warrior Chief arrived to stop the fighting.

"Fools! You attack the Avatar!" she scolded her subjects, whose unfrozen heads bowed in shame. The Chieftain was a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties and wore traditional female Sun Warrior clothing with a large gold feather headdress that sat atop her head.

"I am Chief Shuka."

Korra looked wide eyed, "Shuka? Isn't that a Water Tribe name?"

"Yes, my father was the last Sun Chief but my mother came from the east, from a tribe hidden in the swamps of the Earth Kingdom." Shuka said.

"I have a friend from there. Are you a firebender or a waterbender?"

"My birth was blessed by the Sun and Moon." Shuka said before waving both her hands. In one she held a ball of fire and the other held a ball of water that she had pulled from the air.

"You can bend two elements! That's impossible!" Korra yelled. She wasn't just surprised, she was completely thrown off-guard. No one but the Avatar could bend more than their native element, it was impossible.

"You are very sceptical considering you can actually see me doing it. It was an Avatar that caused this. Before I was born, my mother and father both received blessings from the Avatar and I was born with the power to bend both of my parent's elements."

"An Avatar? It wasn't Aang was it?"

"No. the Avatar was said to have black hair and carry a black katana."

"Avatar Tensa!" Aang's voice echoed in Korra's head.

Shuka grew tired of the conversation and went behind Korra, gently nudging her forward. "You came to speak to Jie correct? Then let's go."

Korra, still silently conversing with Aang and the other Avatars, was nudged all the way to the Temple of the First Flame before Shuka hit her on the head with a stick. "Earth to Avatar!" she said loudly. Korra snapped out of it and sheepishly looked toward the Chieftain. "At the top of these stairs is a large flame. It is the first flame given to us by the Dragons. Dragon's fire cannot harm a Fire Spirit like you and it can be used to reach Jie's home."

"How?" Korra asked.

"Meditate within it. But be warned, Jie is not particularly friendly. All Sun Chiefs meet him and when I did, he was kind of harsh… my advice is to always tell the whole truth."

Korra nodded and thanked Shuka before sitting down within the flames. As the Chief had said, Korra felt no pain and wasn't burnt but she did feel a strong presence, something that Korra was still not used to. When Korra opened her eyes, she was still sitting where she had been, but the fire had gone. Curious, Korra looked out toward the city and found she was completely alone.

"Welcome to the Edge World." Korra span around to see the figure behind her. He was a male, taller and slender with white hair and blue eyes. His face was gaunt and he looked like he hadn't eaten for days. "This is a place where only spirits exist. Not even Avatar's can normally come here. Lucky you for becoming an elemental spirit."

"Are you the White Spirit Jie?" Korra asked. The figure nodded and bent in a bow.

"I am Jie, the Temperate One and the opposite of Bao the Gluttonous." He said, his voice like that of an old man.

"Xun and Zhe have sent me to find you. I need to collect all of the White Spirit's relics." Korra explained.

"So I heard. You have already acquired the Zhe-Yuw Mirror and used it to seal one Black Spirit but that doesn't make you worthy of my relic." Jie said sternly.

"Well then test me, that's what I was told you'd do anyway." Korra said, a little put off by Jie's gruffness.

"As you wish. Tell me, what is the meaning of Temperance?"

"Uhh, it's the opposite of Gluttony so it must be self-control?"

Jie grunted, "That's technically right. To be temperate is to control you're excess in things like food or other forms of wealth, like lavish spending."

"That sounds like the opposite of lust…since lust was strong desire for things." Korra commented.

"The Sins tend to blur the lines between themselves in some ways. Lust, Gluttony and Greed can all be seen as simple want for something but it is different. Lust is a physical desire for a specific thing, Gluttony is over indulgence in material possessions while Greed is the want of material possessions, not to use but to simply have like a hoarder." The spirit explained.

"I understand. Since I answered your question, do I get the Relic?" Korra asked sweetly, trying to get his favour.

"No, I cannot let you have it yet, I need to be certain of something." Jie stated, leaning closer to Korra. "What do you remember of your childhood?"

Korra looked puzzled by the question, "Well I don't remember much besides training. Katara and my parents were great, my teachers, the sages and the sentries were irritating and besides what I get from my dreams, I don't remember much else."

"While living beneath the lotus, did you feel oppressed? Like you were a slave to the world for being born an Avatar?"

"This is about Avatar Tensa isn't it?" Korra said, a serious expression on her face.

"I take it you know about him then. You and he had similar upbringings, though unlike you, he had no one on his side. He eventually caused the deaths of thousands of people and it was all the fault of his upbringing. After his apparent death, the Avatars that came after him were considered gods in comparison to normal people. It wasn't until the next truly Dark Avatar was killed by Silver that the era ended and Avatars returned to their place as Balance keepers."

Korra stared at the floor sadly, "Wow…first Silver then Will and then Tensa? Avatar History is pretty bloody."

Jie nodded in agreement. "I will ask you one more question Korra. What if you end up the same as Tensa? What if your path leads to the death of thousands?"

Korra didn't even think about it. "If I ever became that bad then I'd want Silver to kill me. I don't want to be a monster or a killer, I'd rather die."

"You have never killed have you?"

Korra shook her head. The Old White Spirit cracked a smile…this girl was so much like Silver…she still had a good chance of becoming the second Tensa but Jie had to admit…

He didn't believe it would happen.

"Jie, what can you tell me about Tensa?"

"Not much actually. Besides being able to return to life, not a lot is known. He does have the power to force a parent to always produce children with their bending powers. If used on two people who mate, it can create people with dual bending. These people have become known as Duobenders. There are of course Triobenders and Gaias, people who can bend all the elements without being an Avatar but they have…problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"If a normal bender lives to the age of one hundred, a Duobender will only to the age of fifty. Triobenders will live for around twenty five years and Gaias only live to around thirteen." Jie said, an ill look on his face.

Korra was amazed, only a year ago and she would have never known anything like this even existed… "One advantage to only having a handful of Airbenders I suppose. Tensa can't make Gaias." Jie shook his head.

"Now Korra…do you really think that the Fire Nation would be able to so easily wipe out a whole civilisation?"

"So…there are more airbenders out there?"

Jie nodded and put a hand in the sleeves of his long white robe, producing a small fingerless glove.

"This is my Izanami Regalia, the Jie-Bao Gauntlet. I give this to you under the condition that you seal Bao immediately." Korra bowed and took the gauntlet, watching as it shrunk and reproportioned itself to fit her hand.

"I will, where can I find Bao?"

"Republic City. I will be returning with you to see my fellows."

Korra blinked and found herself back in the Mortal world with Jie beside her. Shuka and her warriors greeted them and saw them off, allowing them to head back to Republic City on Korra's airship.

Meanwhile in Republic City…

"We're getting tired of waiting. Where's our money Saror?"

"Please, don't hurt me. I haven't got any money, my restaurant hasn't been earning enough with you taking 80% of my earnings so I can't afford to restock! No food, no customers, no money!"

"I think I misheard that…are you saying that we fine gentleman, who protect your establishment, are the reason you can't pay? Well then the Iron Sledge Triad will just have to withhold our services. You best hope there aren't any accidents."

"No, don't hurt me or my restaurant!"

"_Do you want power Saror?"_

"What? Who are you."

"_Do you want to protect your precious restaurant?"_

"Yes, please help me."

"_Very well Saror. We can be allies. Let's dispose of these fools."_

"Yes…Lets…kill them. Let's eat them!"

"_Hahaha! Yes, a fine meal they will be."_

"Saror? Wha-What the hell! What are you!"

CRUNCH!

"I am Bao the Devourer!"

**Avatar Extra: Legend of Korra Character Q&A: Part 1!**

So let's begin! I got ten questions so I will be putting them all here!

**Korra, do you want kids?**

Korra: Well that's a weird question! I'm not even married yet but I guess it would be cool to have a mini-me running around. Child birth would be pretty sucky though…maybe I could nervebend myself so I don't feel it?

**Hao, why do you and your friends have such weird names?**

Hao: My name comes from an ancient word for pride. All of our names, White Spirits included, come from the ancient word for our sin or virtue. In your world, this language is referred to as "Chinese".

**So Hao…you're pretty scary looking but do you have any girly habits?**

Hao: I like flowers. It is rare to find something that is both naturally beautiful and sweet smelling. If you're referring to me threatening Korra with a new hair style, I was thinking a Mohawk.

**Another one for Hao! Do you like Bunnies and Sabre-toothed moose lions?**

Hao: Yes, I like rabbits a lot. They taste wonderful in a stew. It's a shame we spirits don't get to eat more. I've never tried the moose lion though…

**To Will: When are you gonna give Ophi a mama! Get yourself a girl (or guy ;D)!**

Will: Are you asking if I'm getting a love interest? Let me check the script…oh! Yes I do and it's…whoa, didn't see that coming. I approve of this person!

**So Hao…what are you planning?**

Hao: Really? Four questions for me? Maybe I should be the protagonist of this story now…either way, no spoilers for you! all will be unveiled.

**Hunter, did Korra ever do anything cute or embarrassing?**

Hunter: Well she did manage to freeze the seat of her pants to one of my chairs when she was seven. Couldn't free herself and ended up having to go home with a fur pelt wrapped around her waist since her pants were unsalvageable. I lost the chair too…I still think setting fire to it was a bit over the top.

**Silver Omega 01, what are you planning for after you have finished your TFA Saga?**

Well not a lot is being seriously planned. I have an idea for a Naruto cross over plus an original story so I may not be around for a long time after this Saga is done.

**Silver: Why did you really pick Korra to make the new Avatar cycle?**

Silver: Didn't I say it before? Korra is just well balanced in her emotions and stuff. I'll be explaining that more in the future.

**Tensa, how are you still alive!?**

Tensa: SPOILERS! None of us are gonna reveal important plot items yet! Just know that I am alive and I am gonna be turning up now and then.

**Next Chapter: He who would Swallow the world**

With Korra gone for now, it's up to Team Avatar to continue the search for the Black Spirits!

**Taking the focus away from Korra tomorrow. She is the main focus of this book and the story as a whole so i figured i'd give the others some hero time.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	109. Chapter 10: He who Swallows Worlds

******This chapter introduces a new idea that will be popping up from time to time.**

**Special thanks to reviewers: TmntEmi, Legionary Prime, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Jonny842 and Animefan221098**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 10: He who would swallow the world 

Three days after Korra had left again, Team Avatar were busy training to better prepare them for facing the Black Spirits, with Xun and Zhe providing meditation aid to help them resist the control and possession of the Black Spirits. This involved creating a new ability with Silver and Will's help.

The idea behind the ability was that each Team Avatar Member was teamed up with a spirit from the last generation. Young Iroh and Bumi had the Old Iroh and Bumi, Asami had Sokka, Mako had Jeong Jeong, Bolin had Avatar Kyoshi, Lin had her mother, Tenzin had Avatar Yangchen, Tahno had Pakku, Leo had Avatar Roku, Aries had Avatar Lokai and Kya had Avatar Kuruk. With each one of them having a Spirit partner residing in their bodies with them, the members of Team Avatar could swap minds with their partner to stop the Black Spirit from taking control of them, after all the Black Spirit would have to subdue the mind that wasn't in control before usurping the one who was in control. If the minds swapped before they could do that, then they'd eventually be forced out.

But naturally, Will decided that wasn't cool enough.

"Everyone, take these rings I made. They'll give you an edge." He said excitedly, handing each of them a small green band made of crystal. "You guys remembered when we fought with Scorpia right? Korra did an Avatar Possession with Kaizero and became a dragon! Now normally only an Avatar can change form when another Spirit is in control but these rings can do it for you. Misteria Crystal Rings can hold energy so I put some of mine in them, the runes I carved will release the energy whenever the Deceased spirit takes control and make a shell of that spirit's physical form over your body."

"So if I swapped with Lokai then I would transform into him?" Aries asked.

"Yup! The Rings will absorb energy from you to sustain itself so you'll only be able to keep the transformation up for a short time." Will told them.

After a few seconds and several flashes of light, Team Avatar was almost completely replaced by Avatars and members of the Last Team Avatar.

"This feels odd, being in a real body again. I haven't done this possession thing since those fools tried to put Aang on trial for killing Chin." Kyoshi said, stretching her new body and moving around. Yangchen and Kuruk nodded in agreement and wandered around, neither of them had used this in ages…in fact Yangchen had never done it!

"Jeong Jeong, Bumi, Iroh! It's been over fifty years since the four of us walked the earth together, not including the Necros debacle" Pakku said with a smile, giving a look of forgiveness to Will.

"Hey, Kuruk! Since when did you walk around without your fur hood?" Lokai asked.

"Well my hood is made from Polarbear Dog fur; I thought it would upset Young Korra." Kuruk answered. The kids all loved having the new Avatars and people around; Jinora in particular loved speaking to Yangchen (who in turn seemed to like the child). While the kids and other residents of the island spoke with the Avatars and Old White Lotus Masters, Xun and Zhe had a talk.

"Korra has received the second White Relic piece from Jie. He is confident she will not become a second Tensa." Zhe said. The White Spirits shared a kind of link with each other which is how they knew what was happening.

"That's good. Tensa is dangerous…we had to intervene during his last appearance to stop him from seriously harming Silver. I am surprised he hasn't turned up to try and get Korra to join him. He did it with Kyoshi and Roku but skipped Aang." Xun said. Tensa had tried to get Roku and Kyoshi on his side by pointing out the travesties caused by Chin and what Sozin had planned for the world. If Roku had joined him then the Hundred Year War might never have happened but who knows how much damage could have been caused by two Dark Avatars.

"Why didn't Tensa and Necros interact at all? If they teamed up then they'd have been impossible to defeat." Zhe wondered aloud.

"Tensa likely disagreed with Necros' World of Entropy."

"Then why not help Korra and Silver defeat him?"

Xun was stumped. They was no logical reason that he could find for why Tensa would just ignore such a thing…Tensa was tough, even strong enough to badly hurt Silver and he could easily kill Korra so why not try attacking Necros?

"Hey Will, can we ask you something?" Zhe asked. The white haired man walked over to the two spirits, Ophi sitting happily on his shoulders.

"What did you need?" he asked.

"Why would Tensa not try and stop you when you were Necros? You have your memory back from those times so did you have something over him or some secret weapon?" Xun asked.

"No I didn't. I met Tensa once and he said that he was only interested in finding strong allies and Avatars. He seemed eager to see me battle Korra; I imagine he was disappointed when I only fought Silver." Will answered him, Ophi nodding in agreement.

"He was really scary. He felt like death." Ophi said, shivering.

"Felt like Death?"

Will elaborated, "He felt like a thrall or some kind of soulless being. It was like he was just a spirit that had gained a physical form."

Zhe and Xun looked at each other. Was Tensa just a thrall? If he was then who brought him back?

These questions would not be answered as Chief Saikhan arrived on Air Temple Island.

"Lin! Where are you- Chief Toph!" he gasped at the sight of his former police chief. Toph had been chief when Saikhan first joined the force.

"Hey Saikhan! So you're chief now, who'd a thought." Toph grinned, not looking directly at the man. With a flash of light, Toph turned back to Lin who seemed disoriented for a few moments before turning to the Chief.

"What's going on Saikhan? Triads giving you and Zikira trouble?" Lin said with a smirk.

"We wish, the Entire Iron Sledge Triad has vanished! They're bases and hideouts are empty and several over citizens have vanished too, without a trace."

Team Avatar turned back to their normal forms. Trouble had struck.

Saikhan explained the situation and their leads. Triads had always come and gone a lot in Republic City; The Triple Threats, Agni Kais and Red Monsoons had all been wiped out by the loss of their leaders and high ranking members in the Equalist Revolution; Then Necros' Thrall army crippled the next load and Aries and Project Orion's hunting wiped out the Green Onis and the Tunnel Terrors. In the wake of any real Triads, the Iron Sledges and a small group of other lesser criminals had begun terrorising the weaker citizens, targeting non-benders and their businesses. In the last couple of days, the Iron Sledge Triad had vanished without a trace and most of the businesses they exploited were even more well off than before they were extorted. Saikhan believed a Black Spirit was responsible for the disappearances and was worried that one of the business owners had been possessed.

"The three businesses benefited the most was a Florist on Ember street in the Dragon District, a small used Sato mobile dealership on the outskirts of the industrial district and a fancy restaurant named "The Crimson Koi". That one is the one that benefitted most." Saikhan told them. They had moved to the living room of Team Silver's home to discuss the issue.

"The Crimson Koi is a very high end place! The master chef, Saror the Flamboyant owns it." Asami said, remembering a delicious meal she had there once.

"Mr Sato, what can you tell us about this dealership that was hit?" Lin asked Hiroshi.

Hiroshi stroked his moustache, "What makes Future Industries more popular than Cabbage Corp is our customer relations. With us, a Sato Mobile is 100% the property of its owner. We sell them directly here in the city and sell them to dealers outside of the city. The dealers can sell them on at any price they wish and keep all the money since they already bought the vehicle from us. Cabbage Corp considers all purchases "a loan" and does not allow buyers to resell their cars, only return them for a pittance. Used Car dealers are not affiliated with Future industries so we have no clue who they are or how they operate."

"So we have no links there. What about the florist?" Silver asked.

"It's called Sera's Flowers. Miss Sera is one of mom's friends." Jinora told them. Pema nodded with a smile.

"Jinora, Ikki and I go there to visit Sera on occasion. Virgo and Ophi came with us the last few times."

The two former subjects nodded, Ophi still on Will's shoulders.

"Miss Sera is really really great! Her flowers are pretty and smell good and she gives us tea and cookies and candy and flowers and-"

"They get it Ikki." Jinora interrupted her sister, Ikki would never shut up when she really got going…

"We should investigate each place. Team Tenzin will go to the Florist, Team Silver to the Crimson Koi and Team Korra will go to the Dealership." Iroh announced. As a General, Iroh was usually trusted to decide plans of action when needed.

"Now wait just a second! I don't want you going in and harassing Sera! I'll go to her shop myself." Pema announced.

"We're going too!" Ikki shouted, Meelo, Jinora, Pisces and Virgo rallying behind her and going to stand beside Pema.

"No way! This is out of the question!" Tenzin said, red in the face.

"Yeah! There's no way you're going alone. I'm coming too." Will announced, Ophi transforming into his staff and resting in his hand. Tenzin calmed down a little at hearing this but it didn't completely satisfy him.

"I do not want my children or Virgo and Pisces going there if there's something going on! What if Sera is the one possessed?" he said, worry clear in his voice.

"If something is up then I can handle it. If not then I'll flee with the others into the Spirit World." Will told him, opening a portal as an example.

"Fine then but I'm coming too." The councilman conceded.

Lin sighed, "That messes with the plan. The rest of Team Silver will go to the Restaurant as planned while Team Tenzin checks out the Iron Sledge hideout, okay?"

"YES MA'AM!" everyone shouted.

Elsewhere…

"Korra is progressing nicely. I'm interested to see how she handles Bao."

Hao turned and looked at the newcomer from his perch atop a tree.

"What do you want? I though you hated my kind." He said with a glare.

"Oh I do! Mostly. You cause no trouble so I cause you no trouble."

"Humph. Why did you seal Korra's memories of that Hunter? And why are you slowly unsealing them?" Hao asked.

"She is dangerous, even Izanagi and Xun are a little afraid of her just like they were with Silver. Korra is an Avatar that will start a new cycle of Reincarnation and that scares them. It's why Izanagi is making her jump through hoops and complete tests. They are trying to refine her into an ally. I have no doubt that they'd kill her if they couldn't control her."

"So that's why you're here. You want to avoid letting Korra be refined, you want her to remain wild and dangerous." Hao was always uneasy around this man.

"Sort of. That Yin and Yangbender, Silver, Korra and myself are all beings that Izanagi fears…Humans with Divine Spirits instead of Mortal ones. He should fear us after sending his fellow gods away."

"I see "He" still has his lips to your ear. Neither Korra or Silver are even aware of the ones sleeping within them."

"I believe that Korra will create a Perfect Spirit soon. The stars have shown me that their mistress will be born in ten years time. An old god, reborn as a mortal and not simply reborn within a mortal."

"You're talking about Lady Susanoo!" Hao said, a look of surprise on his face.

"Of course I am! I look forward to meeting her in person!" after that sentence, the man vanished from the tree tops.

"Damn him…that Avatar Tensa."

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 15: Avatar Kendra**

Avatar Kendra was a Fire Nation Avatar born in the city of Vorero on the southern peninsula of the Kaizero Region (named for the legendary Dragon Avatar). Kendra was identified as being an Avatar more or less from birth thanks to her entering the Avatar State to save her life as an infant. Kendra was descended from a branch family from an important clan of nobles dating back to before the Avatar and due to this, several people had planned to kill the infant on the day of her birth as a way of getting revenge on her families actions in the past. She was saved by the Avatar state and became the youngest person to ever have mastery over the state, gaining full control before she could even read. The elements came quickly to her and she was fully realised before reaching the age of ten. Due to the War of Foxes that occurred during her term as Avatar, much of the history of that time is lost so little else is known about her…she did however come into possession of the Joker's mask at some point since Silver obtained it from her after the girl died. It is said that she lived to be over five hundred years old.

**Next Chapter: Devouring Pride**

The hunt for Bao really begins but will they find more than they bargained for?

**The Extra was made for Miyaha, one of my friends on this site.**

**So, this gives us a bigger look at Tensa and the mysterious plan going on around him.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review**


	110. Chapter 11: Devouring Pride

**Special Thanks to Rikachan101, TmntEmi, Jonny842, Animefan22198, Jokermask18 and TheStoryWizard for reviewing.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 11: Devouring Pride 

At Sera's Flowers…

Tenzin, Pema, Will and the kids all walked through the door into the flower shop. It smelt of hundreds of different flowers and looked beautiful, roses and orchids and violets everywhere and several gardener's tools line one wall and bags of fertiliser lined another. A woman in her mid-thirties and dressed in a sea foam green dress was standing in one corner, carefully watering a small yellow flower that no one recognised. Pema couldn't help but notice she seemed a lot happier that the last time they spoke.

"Sera! Hello there. How are you?" Pema greeted, giving her friend a hug. Sera gave a big smile and returned the hug.

"Pema, it's so good to see you! I've been great ever since the police dealt with those awful triad thugs. My business has become exceptionally popular since then." Sera said with a smile. Sera was rather unusual in appearance, her face was pretty and her body was attractive but her hair and eye colour was odd. Her eyes were blue like Silver and Will's but her hair was blonde, an almost unseen colour in the world. Will's eyes widened a little, he was sure this woman was at least semi-related to a line of Crystalmancers…most Crystalmancers were wiped out or their features were bred out of their families so it was rare to see someone like this.

"Excuse me miss, we are here to investigate some odd happenings. Saikhan reported to us that the Triads weren't arrested but instead disappeared. We believe something odd is going on so we're speaking with their victims." Will explained. It wasn't exactly a lie but they couldn't go around telling people a vicious Black Spirit was around.

Sera went a little pale, "Oh no…did he hurt them?" she asked, afraid.

"Who? Who would hurt them?" Tenzin asked.

"Not here, please come to my living room." Sera said in an urgent whisper, unlocking a door and ushering the children and the three adults inside. They were now in her home, in a small living room area. Sera scurried out of the room and quickly returned with tea and some sweets to distract the kids while she spoke to the adults.

"It started about a week after the Triad began to terrorise this area. A man came in and bought one rose of every colour I had. While he was in the back of the shop looking at the orchids, three of the thugs came in and smashed my prized Yellow fire lily and demanded I pay them for protection. The customer drew his sword and cut one of them and used firebending to scare the others away. He then used earthbending to fix my lily and waterbending to clean up the blood. I asked him if he was the Avatar because I always assumed the Avatar was a girl from what Pema told me but he just said no. he asked me if I wanted the power to defend myself since I was non bender and I agreed to give him the roses for free. I figured he was just messing with me and I'd let him have the roses as payment for saving me but he touched my head and suddenly I could earthbend." Sera explained, lifting her clay cup to prove it.

"A man who can give people bending…that's dangerous. He may be a Black Spirit." Tenzin theorised, scratching his beard.

"No, they don't have that ability. Avatars do. Silver must have explained how bending works right? Well since the gates changed the nature of Chi, it turned energybenders into earth, air, fire, water and Non-benders. A person with enough mastery of energybending could change the nature of Chi within a person and make them a bender. This man must have turned her from a non-bender into an earthbender." Will explained.

Pema's smiled, "So couldn't this man, you, Silver and eventually Korra turn the whole world into benders? That would be like what Amon had planned but in reverse, create equality by giving everyone bending."

"Possibly but no bending is still the least dangerous option. There are plenty of good non-benders but there are bad ones too. If you weren't careful, you could create an even larger number of bending oppressors. Besides, no one I know besides this mystery guy can do it. Silver and I can't and I'm pretty sure Korra can't. It requires chi control far beyond our capabilities"

Tenzin sighed, "That's a shame…it would have made restoring my father's people a lot easier."

"Now now, you have three kids who can airbend, a fourth who might be able to as well as Virgo and Libra to pass on their own airbending. I think your people will be fine. Plus, if Virgo's family were airbenders who survived in secret then who knows how many there could be left out there." Will said, an assuring smile on his face.

Tenzin returned the smile and thought to himself. They now knew that a mystery man was out there with the power to bestow bending as well as bend three of the four elements. They had more pieces of the puzzle now but putting it together was still impossible for now.

At the Dealership…

"Sorry kids but I don't sell to anyone under that age of twenty one, that's the law on used Sato Mobiles." The older dealer said. He stood before Team Korra with a big smile, showing of his missing teeth. He was bald and had a big bushy grey moustache and walked with a walking stick.

"Sir, we aren't here to buy anything, we're here to talk about the Triad who were extorting you." Asami said. She promptly ducked to avoid a small metal bolt that was haphazardly thrown in her direction by the old man as he used metalbending to tear apart a derelict car.

"Them triad scum thought I was real helpless and I was! Til that friendly fella with the sword came over and made me a bender! Now I can rip metal apart with ease and those cretins leave me alone." He yelled from across the yard.

"What? Someone made you a bender?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes siree. He scared them fellas off then gave me a tap on the head, next thing I know, I can see almost as well as when I was a boy and I could pick up rocks and cars like nothing."

Bolin seemed a little troubled, "I knew this guy's eyes were bad… but earthbending isn't like metalbending, simply knowing some movements isn't enough to do it."

Mako, Tahno and Asami looked at him with matching looks of worry. It was clear that this guy wasn't possessed and he was pretty much harmless. The four of them decided to go and meet up with Tenzin at the florist and tell him the news. They were scared at the prospect of a man who could freely turn non-benders into benders. It was dangerous, what if a wronged former equalist wants revenge. But most of all, they regretted that Korra was still at least two days from returning.

At the Iron Sledge Hideout…

"Saikhan wasn't kidding, this place is deserted. All their personal belongings are still here and all of the money and incriminating evidence was left behind too." Iroh said, rummaging through a desk. Lin, Kya and Bumi were in the same office room, pouring through documents, books and diaries. They found nothing of importance until Bumi made a discovery.

"Hey, I found the leader's diary!" he said with a crazy grin.

"Are you sure it's his?" Kya asked.

"Says Iron Kuja on the cover and we know he's the head honcho right?" Bumi grinned again.

"Anything good in it?" Lin asked.

"Yeah a few interesting things. I'll read some out!"

"10th Winter 171ASC

I am surrounded by imbeciles! We've been avoiding the notice of the police for weeks but my boys just had to go and rough up that salesman on Terra street! Didn't bother to check if his brother was a flaming cop lieutenant!

So now we got Saikhan looking for us. We got the woman at the florist to keep her mouth shut and the junk car dealer is too crazy to be taken seriously but Saror is causing us trouble.

May have to get him dealt with."

"10th of Winter of this year? That was only a few days after Korra's birthday." Lin commented. "But this definitely connects this Triad to the three biggest benefactors of their disappearance."

Bumi nodded and read another passage.

"43rd Winter 171ASC

Damn fools have been driving me crazy! They keep complaining about it being cold but they completely ignore the fact that we got the firebender wench to keep us warm. She's been gotten a real dead look in her eye now, maybe time to replace her.

That stupid Sera would make a good replacement, she's a non-bender but would make a good replacement anyway. She's been skipping out on paying us and I think she may be one of the squealers that got Tiny Terg arrested.

Sending my boys over there tomorrow to pick her up. She'll never see daylight again."

The four of them all went a little pale in the face…these thugs had a girl as a prisoner, who knows what they've done to her. Bumi read the next passage.

"44th Winter 171ASC

We got a big problem. The boy's I sent to get Sera got back today, one of them was all sliced up lie Emu ham! A creepy guy with a sword attacked them in that Sera woman's shop and scared them off. Same creeper killed one of my guys in the Ocean District and scared of the money collectors I sent to the junk dealer. My spy in the police told me that Saikhan reckons the death is just a Triad territory thing. I know it was the sword guy!

I'm sending some guy's to Saror's place tonight. I won't lose any more people to this guy!"

"Maybe the sword guy is Hao?" Kya said, "After all, killing criminals would be a good, easy start to a Black Spirit's campaign."

Lin and Iroh nodded in agreement. Bumi had gone a little pale and his trademark grin was gone, replaced by a cautious frown.

"This is the last entry:

45th Winter 171ASC

My boys never came back from Saror's place last night. There's someone in the hideout, killing my guys. I have no clue what he wants or who he is…I can just here the cackling and screaming. Spirit's save me."

Lin and Kya exchanged worried looks. "I'm going to see it I can find a basement or something, if they had a prisoner then surely they have a cage or a place to keep her." Iroh said, hurrying out of the room. Bumi, Lin and Kya were left standing alone in the office when Lin "saw" Team Korra, Tenzin and Will all running toward them using her seismic sense.

They burst into the office and sighed in relief as they saw that Lin and the others were fine.

"Good, you're safe. We came here after visiting Sera. Pema and the kids went home." Tenzin said as he walked up to Lin.

"Did you learn anything?" the former police chief asked.

"No. Whoever's behind these disappearances is still a mystery." Will said with a defeated sigh. "But we did find out we have a mystery man who with a sword who can give people bending."

Before Lin, Kya or Bumi could comment, Iroh screamed for help. Team Avatar ran to find him, discovering the young general in a small room, barely larger than a closet. The floor was coated in human waste and dry blood and Iroh was kneeling down near the corner of the room which was occupied by a mass of shivering blankets. Iroh gently pulled one blanket aside to reveal a face, belonging to a young woman.

Her eyes were dull amber and had looked like they belonged to a dead girl, in fact the only thing that made Team Avatar certain she was alive was the scared mumblings.

"She told me her name was Akiza. She was a waitress in a bar in the downtown slums. She was probably kidnapped by some Iron Sledge guys who visited it." Iroh said sadly.

"The…monster." A small voice came from the girl.

"He looked like a chef…he just kept eating and eating! He opened his mouth and sucked them in like mist!"

"A chef? It must have been Saror! He…ate the Triad?" Bumi wasn't sure whether or not to laugh at that…

"But didn't Silver, Noatak, Aries and Leo go to see Saror?" Mako pointed out.

"Then they're walking into a trap! We need to hurry!" Will said, running from the hideout. Team Avatar followed behind, Iroh carrying the young woman.

At the Crimson Koi…

Silver, Noatak, Aries and Leo were lazily hanging around the restaurant as they waited for the head chef to finally be finished. They had arrived over an hour ago…right in the middle of lunchtime and were now stuck waiting for Saror to finish serving all the customers before they could leave. As the clock on the wall read 2 o'clock, the last few customers finally wandered out the door (likely several pounds heavier) and Saror left the kitchen to meet Silver and her small group. He wore a standard chef's uniform and was unsurprisingly, very fat. He had curly black hair and green eyes and had an oddly styled moustache that reminded Noatak of his former lieutenant.

"Councilman, so nice to see you again! You haven't been in here since the council had their monthly meal out! How are Tenzin, Zikira, Ethar and Vilk?" he asked in a jolly voice.

"They are all doing well. I'm here to investigate the Triad disappearances and we're speaking with all the victims. This is my bride-to-be Silver and two of my friends from Team Avatar, Aries and Leo." Noatak introduced.

Saror smiled warmly and shook Leo's hand and kissed Silver and Aries on the hand, earning a blush from Aries. The younger subject and Noatak followed Saror as he led them to a table while Leo and Silver hung back a little.

"Something is off with him, I can feel my animal instincts telling me to run." Leo said, his hair sticking up a little like a hissing cat. Silver gave an anxious nod.

"I can sense it too, something is wrong here."

"SILVER!"

Team Silver and Saror turned around to find Will and Team Avatar panting by the doorway.

"It's him! Saror is the one possessed!" Will shouted, this time standing between Team Silver and Saror.

Saror turned to the former Necromancer with a huge grin and laughed. "Nice try, all you've done is make my meal bigger!"

The Crazed Chef opened his mouth and advanced on the group. The world went dark.

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 16: Avatar Bokuden**

Avatar Bokuden was an airbender child born of two nomads. He enjoyed his humble lifestyle, growing accustom to the constant traveling. Being a nomad he was never branded an airbender with the traditional tattoos. His father was an airbender and taught his son basic airbending skills, how to hunt, and how to set up camp. The young Bokuden relished in being an airbender, thanking the spirits for his gift as he soared through the heavens on his glider. He loved travelling and he loved flying, it gave him a feeling of weightlessness, like all his problems just disappeared like the wind. Bokuden's parents were very dear to him, as with the constant change of his surroundings, three things never changed: his father and mothers love, His father's rough caring attitude, and his mother's bad cooking. When Bokuden was sixteen his family was ambushed by rogue benders threatening to destroy the campsite unless paid a protection fee. Boku's father went to handle the situation as not wanting to escalate things, but once the man was paid, all the benders began to level the campsite, plundering everything they could. Bokuden's father did everything he could to stop the benders, until he was pulled deep into the earth by three earthbenders. Bokuden's mother was stabbed through the chest as she put herself between a blade and her son. Bokuden blasted the thug away with his airbending, and In her dying breath she told her son she loved him. Bokuden was gasping for air faster and faster as everything he knew was taken from him, his mother and father, now gone. With a shrieking roar, Bokuden unleashed a blast of wind, the thugs began to run, seeing his eyes glowing as he floated into the air, they all now knew, he was the avatar. unleashing a fury of flames, Bokuden burnt all of the thugs to a crisp to honour his mother for making the ultimate sacrifice. After he charred all of the thugs, he used the last of his avatar state to search for his father, but a body was never found. he left the avatar state kneeling on the ground letting out an ocean of tears. He was scarred emotionally on that day, everything he loved and cherished was taken from him. With his father and his mother now dead, Bokuden travelled alone with his airbending. He travelled the world mastering the four disciplines, becoming a fully realised avatar at the age of 22. With an on-going time of peace, the world didn't really need an avatar. This gave Bokuden the opportunity to travel the world. For ten years, Bokuden travelled the world alone but it didn't feel as exciting for him when he found new places and even flying with the birds no longer helped him forget his troubles. It continued like this for the entire ten years until he happened across a small group of bandits attacking a young woman. He intervened to help but found the woman was more than able to take care of herself. She defeated them all with a display of bending before introducing herself as Silver. Silver briefly travelled with Bokuden and it made him realise what he was missing. Company. Long after Silver left, Bokuden travelled with caravans and merchants along the roads and making many friends. When he finally passed away at the age of 248, he met his family in the Spirit World and it is said he still travels with them, guiding young spirits across the afterlife.

**Next Chapter: The Six Families**

Korra begins to understand more about the Monk of the Four Stars, creator of the Black Spirits, but how deep is this mystery?

**Extra was written by Jonny842 making this the first extra not to be written by me, though i edited it a little bit :)**

**So, Saror has been found out but what can Korra do about it?**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Review!**


	111. Chapter 12: The Six Families

******I have to give fair warning here, the Six Families is a talky chapter. a lot of these chapters are talky unless they're actually fighting someone but that's just how i do things. sorry if you wanted action.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, Rikachan101, TmntEmi (wouldn't let me respond to you for some reason), Mangekyomasta510 and Jonny842.**

**I do not own Avatar! **

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 12: The Six Families

"Korra, is this contraption going as fast as it can? We've been in it for almost two days straight and I still can't see the city!" Jie complained. Korra sighed, he had asked that same question at least five times in the last three hours alone!

"Yes, I put the speed thingy on the highest setting." Korra said. Luckily Hiroshi had simplified the controls for her and given her an easy to follow guide on working the thing. Jie was remarkably impatient for a wise old spirit and it was that which drove Korra to ask him:

"Jie, why are you so eager to get to the city quickly? Team Avatar can handle themselves just fine."

"I am afraid something bad has happened, I can sense it. I can feel four odd presences in Republic City…two of them are Black Spirits." Jie responded

"Maybe the other two are Will and Silver. They are immortal after all." Korra said. Jie looked unconvinced.

"No…those two I am very familiar with, I can tell that the other two are different…one is dark while the other is odd for another reason."

"What reason?" Korra asked curiously.

"This person's soul, their spirit…it is all in perfect balance. The four aspects of this person's existence are in perfect harmony…something no one I know of has managed." Jie answered.

Korra looked puzzled, she wasn't aware of what the four aspects were. Jie noticed this and explained.

"The four aspects of your life, from least to most important are: The Mind, The Heart, The Spirit and The Soul. The Mind is the source of reason, logic and control. The Heart is the source of passion, love and courage. The Spirit is the source of faith, wisdom and strength. The Soul is the source of power, life and the other three aspects." Jie told her.

Korra was enraptured by what Jie had to say. From what Jie knew of her, Korra was supposed to be head strong and impatient so either he had really interested her or she had matured a lot…either way, Jie took advantage of her attention.

"I am aware of most of what had happened during the Black Lotus Rebellion. You were made to witness Silver and Will's past weren't you?"

Korra nodded with sad eyes. The things she had seen that day had showed her how much she truly loved her friend and teacher.

"In the early days of the Crystalmancer Empire, the world was controlled by six major families. These families where named Homea, Tsuchi, Raika, Mizu, Kazen and Uzume. This is related to the four aspects I told you off a moment ago because before elemental bending, the four aspects of Energybending were named after the aspects of life. The Homea family believed in the Path of the Heart and were masters of controlling the path of energy within the planet. The Tsuchi family were masters of the Path of the Mind and were great craftsman, their blades would never break or be blocked and their shields never penetrated. The Mizu family were followers of the Path of the Spirit and like the Homea family, they controlled the flow of energy, except they specialised in life. The Kazen family were practitioners of the Path of the Soul, created powerful kinetic barriers and techniques. The last two families, Raika and Uzume did not follow a single path, but instead the Raika family chose to ignore spiritual powers and instead focused on industry, creating an empire so advanced, even Sato Mobiles and this flying tin can would look primitive in comparison. The Uzume Family took the opposite route and became the most spiritual family, mastering all four paths and following their teachings to the letter."

"Uzume…" Korra muttered, "Isn't that Will and Silver's last name?"

"Yes. The Six families were the leaders of the Empire and a new emperor was always from one of them. When the old emperor died, the heads of each family and their heirs would fight in battle to decide the next emperor. the only laws involved with this succession method was that only male family heads and heirs could participate and that it was forbidden for the same family to rule the empire twice in a row. The last emperor's family were not allowed to take part. Will and Silver's father was the younger brother of the Uzume Family Head at the time of the Last War of Crystals. Silver herself is responsible for her uncle and cousin's deaths, murdering them in cold blood for the way that women born in her family were treated. You see, in each of the Four Aspects I told you about, Men have one advantage over Women but Women also have one over men. The Path of the Mind forbids females to learn anything but the path and it's laws, however they are not required to marry like in the other paths, meaning they could choose to refuse arranged marriages. The Path of the Heart forbids women from holding a position of power but also strictly punishes any man who dares to wrong a woman in anyway. The Path of the Spirit does not allow women to study under it, thus they are not bound by any of its other rules and traditions. Lastly, the Path of the Soul forbids a woman to disobey the orders of her father, husband or oldest brother but women were treated like royalty and held the highest ranks in the Path. The Uzume Family followed all of these laws, meaning Silver was not allowed to learn anything but the paths but was also forbidden from learning it by another paths tenant. She was also forbidden from disobeying her father or brother and possessing power."

Korra was seething with anger, "But they didn't uphold the other parts of those rules! She wasn't treated like royalty, she was treated horribly and they hurt her!"

"That is why she killed them. Children born into the Uzume family as females were pitied by the world. Will hated his family and later rejected all of his teachings when he became Necros. Between his resurrected fury and Silver's own hatred for her family, very little of the old teachings of the four paths remain." Jie explained.

"It must be a horrible thing to say but I can't make myself care that they were killed. After everything they put Silver through, I'm glad they're gone. Imagine if Ophi had been adopted by Will when they were alive! She'd have been treated worse than with Scorpia." Korra said with an angry face. Jie nodded in agreement.

"The point behind me telling you all this is because there is a connection between you, Silver, Avatar Tensa and the Monk of Four Stars. I don't understand it and I doubt even Silver or Tensa does, at least not completely, but some strange force has been affecting your lives. I advise you to be cautious."

Korra sighed, "Ever since I left the South Pole, things have gone from bad to worse! First we fought Amon, found out who he was and beat him. Then we fought Necros, found out who he was and beat him and then we fought Scorpia and killed her! I had hoped these battles would become more straight forward but it seems I'm being made to jump through hoops! I have the Hunter, Avatar Tensa and Hao to figure out AND I still have to find five white spirits and complete their task AND defeat the remaining Black Spirits! Why did Izanagi or Izanami or whatever they call themselves even bother creating humans if he wasn't going to help protect them!?" she yelled becoming frustrated. Jie frowned, no matter how strong she was, Korra was still only one girl and after a year of almost non-stop fighting, she was being worn down to the point where she may eventually be unable to win. The White Spirit almost pitied her…such was the burden of those who draw the attention of the King of Spirits.

"I have no miracle words or a motivational speech to make you feel better but I can say that as long as you live, you are the Avatar of this world. If Lord Izanagi is interested in you, then it means you are a truly great person but you are still a child in the eyes of us Spirits…you have a lot of time to grow and learn of the world. One year of freedom is not enough to make you ready for life." Jie told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Korra smiled at him and he returned the smile as a beeping noise caught their attention.

"That's the map thingy. It beeps when we reach where we want to go." Korra said with a smile and looked out the window of the airship. Sure enough, Republic City was just ahead and they were maybe a minute from Air Temple Island. After an awkward landing (Jie kept pushing buttons) Korra and the White Spirit were greeted by a very concerned Pema.

"Korra, I'm glad you're back! I'm sorry to rush you already but we haven't seen my husband or the others since yesterday! Only Ophi has returned and she's been too scared to speak." Pema said, on the verge of tears. Worried, Korra ran to the home of Team Silver and went into Ophi's bedroom. Sure enough, the young girl was wrapped up in her bed sheets with Jinora sitting beside her and Virgo trying to get her to speak. The other children were seated on the floor and looked unusually sullen, a sight that made Korra's heart break a little…but this wasn't the time for sentiment.

"Ophi? It's me Korra. Are you okay?" Korra asked gently. The young girl looked up with fearful eyes and began to cry quietly.

"Papa and the others…they got eaten!" she cried. Korra and the kids went wide eyed. Team Avatar was eaten?

"What do you mean? Can you please tell us what happened?" Korra asked, carefully sitting beside Ophi and wrapping her arm around the girl.

"Papa and I went to the flower shop with Miss Pema, Mister Tenzin and the others here. She told them some stuff and then we ran away to the bad people's hide out. We met with Miss Beifong and Miss Kya and Mister Bumi and ran away again to a restaurant. Papa got really mad at the cook there and accused him of being a Black Spirit! The Cook laughed and opened his mouth and turned us into mist and swallowed us!" the young girl sobbed, breaking down into real crying. Korra kept her left arm gently wrapped around the girl even as her right hand was clenched so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"How did you escape?" Virgo asked, looking at the younger girl with pitying eyes.

"When we were eaten, we ended up in another world! It was like a massive cave with rivers of blood pouring everywhere. We were all trapped inside our own little crystals and we were chained up inside them. Aunt Silver said we were inside "Bao's Realm" and we were being drained of our energy by the chains. I got really scared and Papa told me to hide in my own Anima World. I did what he said but got scared and worried so I left again, but I wasn't back in the cave place, I was in the restaurant! The Cook saw me and tried to eat me again but I ran away and came back here." Ophi explained, calming down a bit. It was at this moment that Xun, Zhe and Jie entered the room and gestured to Korra to follow them. Once they were safely outside, Xun looked to Korra with a concerned expression.

"If Bao has devoured Will AND Silver then he is more dangerous than we originally thought. The Triad members he ate must be powering him up a lot. With Silver and Will within him then Bao will be virtually impossible to beat in a normal fight. You will have to be clever." He warned.

Korra smiled, "This Bao guy doesn't know that I know who he really is. I could go to the restaurant for a meal and act like I haven't been back to the island yet so he knows Ophi wouldn't have been able to tell me. I find and steal his half of this Jie-Bao Glove then use it to seal him before he knows what hit him."

Zhe and Jie nodded in agreement. "It's too dangerous to go alone but Bao would recognise everyone who could help…" Xun said, scratching his bearded chin.

"Um, I can help." Jinora piped up. Korra jumped at the sudden voice, Jinora had become quite the little ninja!

"Your mother would never allow that little one. Besides, Bao would know who you were since you live on the island." Zhe told her.

Jinora shook her head. "I got one of those Transforming rings from Will! All I need is a Spirit Partner and I can be disguised AND helpful to Korra!"

Korra looked convinced and spoke with Aang internally. "I think it's worth it. Master Pian Dao isn't partnered with anyone, why not use him?" she suggested. Aang didn't like the idea but he trusted Korra enough to let it happen.

After some convincing/arguing and a few threats thrown at Korra, Pema eventually agreed and the two girls left the island. Next stop: The Crimson Koi!

**Avatar Extra: Avatars of the Past Pt. 17: Avatar Krunk**

Avatar Krunk was the Earth Avatar that followed after Jada. Avatar Jada had left the world in such a state of peace and balance that no real problems arose until Tensa's term as Avatar. Krunk was born in the simple village of Dragon's Teeth in the Fire Nation, born to a Fire Nation father and an Earth Kingdom mother. At first it was believed that he inherited his earthbending from his mother but it was soon revealed that he also had firebending from his father. The peace time that was brought about by Avatar Jada also had a negative effect on the world's sages. Many of them believed that in order for the world to survive, they had to personally train the Avatar's mind as well as their bending, to ensure that they served the proper interests. When Krunk's parents took him to the local fire sages, they tried to convince them to let the twelve year old stay with them but his parents refused. Less than a month later, teams of benders from all four nations began to assault them at their small home. Krunk was slow and dim-witted but like the earth, he waited and listened. Each new bending move that was shown to him by those that attacked, he quickly mastered and he became what was later dubbed "A Rag Tag Avatar" for the fact that he mastered the elements without any real training. When he was fifteen, one group succeeded in kidnapping him and dragging him off to the Earth Kingdom to be trained in an Earth Temple. He remained in captivity for two years but in that time, he did nothing but stare into space…he never slept or ate in the entire two years, only occasionally bathing but he also never tried to escape. He was waiting. One day, a very angry First Avatar arrived at the Earth Temple and threatened to destroy it unless they released Krunk. They relented and Silver was amazed that Krunk had lasted so long, praising his incredible constitution, going so long without food or sleep caused Silver a lot of pain, even though her body couldn't die. Krunk just said that people always called him slow and dumb as a rock, so he believed he was able to survive by not thinking at all, evidenced by him being surprised that he had been gone for two years (he thought had only been a month or two). Krunk returned home and lived out his days in obscurity, while Silver visited all four Elemental Sage orders and forced them to relent the attacks on his home. Krunk died at the incredible age of 765, making him the oldest human Earth Avatar in history. They say it took three days for the village people to realise he was dead and not just thinking.

**Next Chapter: Gluttony and Pride**

Korra finally faces the second Black Spirit but are things what they seem?

**Jinora and Pian Dao are going on an Adventure with Korra! yay!**

**The extra was written due to the fact that basically no earth Avatars have been made into extras.**

**If you have any questions let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	112. Chapter 13: Gluttony and Pride

******Sorry but no time for a A/N today!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 13: Gluttony and Pride

Korra and Pian Dao walked together through the streets of the Wealthy part of the city, the home of the Crimson Koi. Pian Dao's stride kept changing, taking small steps, large steps and sometimes pausing or hesitating whilst walking.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked him as he paused for the tenth time.

"Spirit Possession is supposed to be used by Avatars with Avatar Spirits, normal Spirit's like me have trouble getting used to being in actual bodies again." He said, slowly getting used to walking again.

"Is Jinora doing alright?" Korra asked.

"She says it's weird but besides that, she's just annoyed that I'm walking funny." The old swordsman answered, giving Korra a kind smile. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask: I've seen how well you fight with Kirin and I just wondered who trained you as a dual swordswoman?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Some of it is instinct, some is Kirin and his help and the rest must be the training I got from the Hunter…" Korra answered.

"This Hunter, you say he taught you how to fight with twin blades?"

Korra gave an unsure nod, "I don't remember anything about him that wasn't in a dream. One of my dreams had him saying he was going to train me in dual swords. He had spears, swords, axes, knives and all manner of weapons in his hut…I guess he was a weapons master."

Pian Dao raised an eyebrow. Weapon Masters would strive to master any and all weapon disciplines, they were rare even in Pian Dao's lifetime. But what was really odd, was that one of them decided to become a hunter in the backend of the South Pole! Most became generals, warriors, teachers and opened their own schools; they were highly honoured, almost the non-bender equivalent of the Avatar!

"Korra, do you remember what he looked like?"

"Barely. His face is kind of a blur in my head but he always wore brown and white fur clothing and he had…black hair I think, often tied in a ponytail." She said, a finger on her chin as she concentrated.

"Black Ponytail? How tall was he?"

"Maybe a little taller than you, about Tenzin's height."

The old Swordsman had a few theories on who this hunter was…he had once known a great warrior with a black ponytail, but he had always called himself a monk. He learnt swordsmanship under the same master as Pian Dao and his style was not unlike Korra's. "Does the name Murakumo mean anything to you?" he asked.

Korra froze for a moment, "It's familiar. It wasn't the hunter's name though if that's what you mean."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! It's a girl's name." Korra answered like it was obvious. Pian Dao blinked. Murakumo was a girl's name? The monk he remembered did have a feminine face and by his voice, it wasn't easy to tell the warrior's gender. Could he…have been a she? Disguising herself as a man would have been clever…Pian Dao's old master would have never knowingly trained a girl but could she have kept the disguise to trick Korra into believing she was a man and if so then why? Before the old warrior could question her further, they arrived at their destination.

"We're here." Korra smiled, coming to a stop in front of the fancy building. It was a Fire Nation style building with a large red Koi painted on the wall and the words, "Crimson Koi" written in gold on the scales of the fish. After quickly patting down loose hairs and straightening out creases in their clothes, the two of them entered the restaurant. It was around mid-day which meant the Crimson Koi was full of businessmen and nobles which would surely make the possessed chef think twice before attacking!

A man in a suit approached Korra and Pian Dao and immediately bowed to them.

"Greetings honoured guest. You and your associate here have been saved the best table we have." He said in a nasally voice. Several people waiting in line to be seated gave looks of indignation at the two newer arrivals. An elderly gentleman at the front of the line smiled at Korra and greeted her.

"Good day Avatar Korra." He said. At the mention of her name, the dirty looks she had been receiving were replaced by looks of admiration and amazement. Suddenly a room full of happily eating patrons were frantically rushing to shake Korra's hand and smile at her. Korra recognised a few of the faces from Tarrlok's gala in her honour and a few had lost their bending to Amon and had to come to the island to have Silver restore it. After getting through the crowd, Pian Dao whispered into Korra's ear.

"Many of these people have had their energy bent before. We Spirits can sense such an effect. Was any of it your doing?"

"No, I'm not an energybender yet." Korra said simply. Pian Dao seemed unconvinced.

"Everyone acts like you can get no better, you have the elements, specialties and dark equivalents AND the Avatar State but you can't energybend? Why hasn't Silver taught you?"

"Well because…uh, she said, um…" Korra mumbled a little and her eyes became dull like she was in a trance. The concerned swordsman clicked his fingers and Korra snapped back to attention and kept walking like she had never stopped. Jinora was equally worried inside the old master's mind.

"It's like she dozed off and forgot the conversation…what's going on here?" she asked. Pian Dao had no answers. The two of them continued to follow the mousy waiter until they reached a slightly secluded booth at the back end of the restaurant, right next to the kitchen. The wonderful smell of roasted meat and the sweet aroma of freshly chopped vegetables caused Korra's mouth to water and even the calm and composed Swordsman beside her was beginning to salivate…it had been almost fifty years since he ate Mortal World food. They sat down and opened their menus, almost completely forgetting their objective. Korra ordered some roasted hippo beef (she had been tempted to order Tigerdillo but Kirin seemed offended by the thought) and Pian Dao ordered a vegetable stir fry (Jinora was a vegetarian and he would feel bad for eating meat while using her body). The meals came and quickly went with both fighters happily eating, Korra even made sure to maintain proper manners which impressed both Pian Dao and Jinora. As they both sighed and slumped back into their seats, Korra began to fumble around in her satchel for her coin purse, smiling triumphantly as she pulled the small cloth bag out of its place. Korra opened the small sack and frowned; she barely had 1000 Yuans! In most parts of the city, that could buy everything on the menu twice over but this place was very expensive. Korra frantically tried to figure out how much their meal was only for Pian Dao to crush her hopes.

"The meal came to 1350 Yuans." He said with a frown. Korra's head hit the table…she was short 300 Yuans. When the waiter came by with the bill, Korra gave him everything she had but the man was unsure on what to do, 300 Yuans was too much to have "Vanish" from the daily revenue.

"I will speak with Head Chef Saror, he owns this establishment and will surely know what to do, he is a nice man." The waiter assured her before scurrying off. Within minutes, the large form of the Head chef appeared in the secluded section with a smile.

"Ahh Avatar Korra, so good to see you here. I hear you have been on a long journey! When did you return?" he asked in a noble's fashion, perfect annunciation and no obvious accent.

The young Avatar was tense and nervous but hid it well. "My friend and I only just got back. We thought we'd stop for lunch before heading to the island." She lied with a smile. Saror took a second to register the words before smiling and laughing, patting Korra on the shoulder. Korra suddenly felt horrible hunger pangs…how could she still be hungry!? She just ate half a Hippo Cow! Gritting her teeth and trying to hide her discomfort, the Water Tribe girl forced a smile as she looked the chef up and down, seeing her target on the man's hand. Saror had a small black fingerless glove on his left hand, with the symbol of Yin on the back.

Korra gave an earnest smile this time as she secretly slipped the other piece of the relic onto her right hand carefully, trying to be as discrete as possible and hiding it under her wrist band. It wasn't a perfect cover since it didn't hide the symbol on her hand but it was good enough.

"We haven't been properly introduced it seems. Avatar Korra, pleased to meet you." Korra said with a sly smile, offering her gloved hand to shake. Saror flinched, if he didn't shake her hand then she'd know he was possessed and that he had the glove but if he did shake it, she would gain the completed Jie-Bao Gauntlet! Realising he was damned either way, Bao unleashed a blood thirsty roar from within Saror that sent both Korra and Pian Dao flying. The two of them were barely able to land on their feet after being so unceremoniously blown backward but they had to move again quickly. Saror gurgled and made inhuman noises as black smoke poured from his mouth, nose and eyes, all forming into one massive cloud that quickly encompassed the entire room. Korra and Pian Dao quickly hurried everyone out of the rapidly crumbling building. When everyone was outside, Korra gasped and looked at the true form of Bao the Black Spirit. His body was not even remotely human…he was a sphere of black ooze, foul smelling gas erupting from the bubbles that burst on him. His face was a large red skull that partially stuck out from his body and his arms and legs were simply tendrils of the same black muck that made up his body and one of the tendrils had the Black half of the Jie-Bao Gauntlet.

Korra gulped and summoned Kirin, ready to fight, the White Lotus Swordsman drawing his signature straight sword and prepared for battle beside her. The two of them took deep breaths and charged forward.

Only to be stopped by a sudden wall of earth. The wall receded almost as soon as it appeared and Bao was no longer moving. His ooze body was partially frozen and he was losing tendrils and chunks of himself like a sand castle in the rain. The young Avatar looked stunned as a small black glove was dropped on her head from above. Instinctively, Korra went to grab it but the moment the black glove made contact with the one on her right hand, there was a blinding light and the two became one. Korra now sported a single golden glove with a complete Yin-Yang Circle on the back of her hand. Korra looked up at the Black Spirit as the large red skull fell to the ground and the rest of the beast's body shattered. White mist spewed from the eye sockets of the skull and the unconscious bodies of Team Avatar and the Iron Sledge Triad appeared around the makeshift battlefield.

"T-Traitor!" the creature complained pathetically.

Korra scowled, "I'm no traitor! I've always been your enemy." She said with a huff.

"He was referring to me." A voice said. Korra and Pian Dao both turned around to see Hao, his sword drawn, about two metres behind them. He was scowling, his red eyes gazing softly into Korra's blue ones as the two shared a moment of enlightenment, each suddenly realising something about the other.

"It has been a while Korra. We have not spoken since before you reached the city of dragons. You have…changed somehow. You seem a bit more enlightened." Hao said, smiling slightly as Korra blushed.

"Why did you turn on Bao? You told me in Ba Sing Se that you consider the other Black Spirits to be comrades!" Korra shouted back at him. Hao frowned again.

"Bao broke my laws. The Black Spirits are forbidden from harming children and fellow spirits. Bao broke both laws when he tried to devour Ophi. I will not tolerate that. But I am surprised you didn't notice something else." Hao said cryptically.

"What's to notice?" she asked.

"I am not an earth or waterbender. So how did that wall raise itself and how did I freeze Bao's body?" Hao asked her. He of course knew the answer but she didn't yet. Rather than leaving her guessing, Hao looked over to the top of a building down the street, making sure that Korra was following his gaze. Korra saw the man responsible. His hair was black and short, messy and wild looking. His eyes were a piercing red that made even Hao's look bland and the robes he wore were clearly black versions of Tenzin's robes. The man smirked at her and walked away, out of sight. Korra turned to question Hao but the Black Spirit was gone. That was the first time that Korra ever saw Avatar Tensa.

**Sorry no time for A/N today and no extra. Will be back to normal tomorrow!**


	113. Chapter 14: Kona Seij

******A little bit of skip ahead today. did you really think i'd let you meet Tensa so soon? he has his own chapter later on. :)**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, TmntEmi, Jonny842 and Legionary Prime!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 14: Kona Seij

The knife made contact with the stone target for the tenth time as the angry Korra continuously threw her hunting knife and metalbent it back into her hand. What had been a simple mission had become a complicated mystery. Korra was frustratingly trying to but the pieces together.

Avatar Tensa was alive and had helped Hao for some reason, Hao was following her and observing her, The King of Spirits was testing her for some reason known only to him and lastly Korra was slowly regaining her memories of the mysterious hunter but had no idea why…it was a big frustrating mess. Korra grunted angrily as she shattered her stone target with an extra hard throw of the knife.

"Are you okay Korra?" a small voice asked. The young Avatar turned around and saw Jinora and Ophi standing behind her.

"I'm fine girls. Are the others awake yet?" Korra asked with a small smile.

"Silver is awake, the others are still sleeping. She's talking with the White Spirits and Gran Gran in her room." Jinora said. Korra patted both girls on the head and walked to Team Avatar's houses, entering Team Silver's home and the room of its leader. Silver was sitting up in bed and was clearly still very tired but she was forcing herself to stay awake and speak with Katara and the three spirits, evidenced by the fact that Noatak was completely passed out beside her (they were engaged after all so it was only natural they shared a room) and she was still under the covers.

"Korra! I'm glad you're okay. I heard you beat Bao and saved us all." Silver smiled. Korra returned the smile but then looked at the floor.

"I never even fought him. Hao and one of those new bender types did it for me, I just sealed up what was left." She said, a little ashamed she hadn't done it herself.

"You must be referring to Duobenders, Triobenders and Gaias…benders with more than one bending ability have been turning up in the more secluded parts of the world. Describe the bender." Jie ordered.

Korra nodded and complied, "He had short black hair that was kinda messy, he was taller than me and he had black robes."

Silver and the spirits all frowned, "Korra, I think you may have run into Avatar Tensa!" Silver said urgently. Even trapped within Bao, Silver had been able to sense the presence of the man, though she never thought he'd interfere with Korra so soon…

"No way, surely there is more than one guy with black hair and robes in the world!" Korra said, trying to laugh the comment off. Xun was not so amused.

"Korra, I think you should take this more seriously. If Hao and Tensa are working together for some reason then we have to be extra cautious. It is no longer safe for Korra to be on her own, I say she remain on the island until we find the location of one of our fellows, then we should go and find them as a team." He said. Silver and Katara looked disapprovingly at him while Korra looked devastated.

"No Please! You can't keep me isolated again! I won't let you!" Korra yelled, Zhe putting a calming hand on her shoulder. Xun looked to Jie who shook his head, forcing Xun to relent.

"It isn't like I want to confine you; I want to keep you safe! Avatar Tensa is very dangerous and he is very cunning. A few honeyed words and he can have you doing anything he says-"

"But if you isolate me then I'll be a lot more inclined to listen to him!" Korra retorted. Xun sighed, he knew it was a stupid idea but his wish to protect Korra was clouding his judgement. Xun, as Pathik, had grown attached to the Avatars, being a surrogate father to Silver and growing very attached to Korra for her help in making Silver happy again.

"Of course young one. Forgive me." The Spirit of Humility said, bowing his head. Korra relaxed a little and tried to change the subject a bit.

"Speaking of Tensa, did you find anything linking him to the Hunter?" Korra asked.

Everyone but Jie looked at her like she was crazy. "You do remember right? Sifu Katara was going to take you to his house to try and find a link." Korra reminded them. Silver's eyes widened and she looked urgently toward Xun and Katara, each with an identical look of shock.

"We-we all forgot? How is that even possible?" Silver said, her voice shaking a little in fear. The children, who had been spying through a crack in the door, collapsed in a pile in the door way as Jinora had pushed the door open. Or more accurately, Pian Dao had taken control and pushed the door open.

"Pian Dao? Why is your spirit still in Jinora?" Xun asked, his eye brow raised in amusement as Katara aiming a scolding stare at the eavesdropping kids.

"I asked the young one if I could remain until I had spoken to you, Miss Silver." The old master said, looking at the elder Avatar.

"What did you want to speak about?" Silver asked.

"Xun, Zhe, Katara and you all forgot about this journey to the Hunter's home, and earlier when we were on our way to Saror's restaurant, Korra and I spoke about the Hunter briefly and then again about energybending but at the end of the conversation, Korra seemed to blank out and forget the conversation." Pian Dao informed them. Korra looked just as surprised as Silver.

"I blanked out when talking about energybending?"

"Wait…when do you want me to train you in that? I only remember teaching you how to seal away a person's bending." Silver stated, suddenly realising she had neglected to do that. Within seconds, both Korra and Silver blanked out and snapped back to reality with no memory of the conversation. The three Black Spirits, Katara and Pian Dao as well as the children looked amongst themselves.

Something was clearly wrong here…

"Whoever is manipulating Korra's memories is trying to stop her from learning energybending and they also seem to be trying to stop us learning about the Hunter's connection to Tensa…" Katara said, a concerned look on her face.

"Memory control is a form of very advanced energybending. Maybe the person behind this wants Korra to remember certain things more than others and is blocking our memories to stop us uncovering too much before Korra does." Silver theorised.

"And it may also explain why they don't want me to learn energybending. If I mastered it and used the memory thing, I'd know more than they want." Korra added. The small group smiled to each other, having solved that problem…but now they need to learn who was doing it and why. With no answers, Korra was sent away almost immediately to find the next White Spirit, not even stopping to see her other friends awaken. Korra was saddened by this but knew it was for the best, after all they had already found and sealed two Black Spirits which left only five to beat.

The third White Spirit, Qin the Diligent was said to live not far from Republic City which meant Korra and Naga left on foot, taking the foot roads that led to the west. After several long hours of travelling, Korra stopped and rested in a small village, known as Gan Jin Zhang.

"Wow, this place has grown since I died." Aang said within Korra's mind, recounting for her the tale of the Great Divide (Korra decided it was probably one of his more boring tales). Despite that, the two clans that founded the village were great allies now and greeted the new Avatar with vigor and offered her a place to stay for the night. It was that night that she met another of Silver's acquaintances…

Korra was sitting by the window at the inn, Naga poking her head through to keep an eye on her mistress. Just as the young Avatar slurped up the last of her dinner, a man dressed in Travellers clothing sat opposite her and gave her a big grin. He had a youthful face and a small beard, a mess of brown hair atop his head and golden eyes. Not amber like a firebender's but actually golden coloured. Korra raised an eyebrow as he offered his hand.

"Greetings Avatar Korra. I have heard a lot about you." he said with a smile. Korra shook his outstretched hand with a small smile, still unsure of this man and his forwardness.

"Nice to meet you, mister…?"

"Kona Seij. I go by Kona, though most people just call me the storyteller or the wandering bard. Avatar Silver calls me The Man who collects Tales." He smiled again. Korra went wide-eyed.

"You know Silver!" she said cheerfully.

"Of course I do! Has she not mentioned me?" Kona asked, pouting a bit.

"No, but I wish she had. Was it you who told her all those legends?"

Kona nodded. "I have a tale to tell you as well if you want. It's a bit long and the ending isn't ready yet but you may enjoy it."

"I'd love to hear it." Korra smiled brightly. Kona cleared his throat and began:

"Before the age of mortals, the spirits fed on the power of the Great one, Lord Izanagi. The great lord became tired of this and split himself apart to ease his burden. His right hand became the Star Country in which he now lives, his left hand became the Mortal World and gave birth to all things in it. His three eyes became his daughters, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi and Susanoo while feathers from his wings were used to create other Nature Spirits, including the Divine Circle.

The Divine Circle was a group of five gods, second in power only to Izanagi and his daughters themselves. They were named, Yamato, Kusanagi, Hikari, Kage and Anima. Overtime, the Mortals became dangerous to the Spirit world by endangering themselves and their world. Unwilling to see their father's creation destroy itself, his three daughters went to the Mortal World and tried to stop the inevitable destruction but wily humans sealed them away, trapping Amaterasu into a shield, Tsukiyomi into a rose and Susanoo into a sword. The items were recovered by three good Samaritans who, unable to completely free the goddesses, allowed them to stay in their bodies. When the human containers died, the three spirits were locked in a limbo and remained trapped, moving to the closest container of the same bloodline.

After learning that his daughters were doomed to be trapped in Limbo while their spirits were sealed in humans, Izanagi turned on the Divine Circle for not intervening and locked them inside humans as well to share their fate."

"That's such a sad tale." Korra said sullenly.

Kona Seij nodded, "It is indeed. We don't know if it is true but we do know that Izanagi DID have daughters and they WERE sealed in humans. What became of them is unknown. We don't even know if the Divine Circle ever existed. The only other legend regarding Izanagi that is a fact is that he created seven spirits that were divided into the Black and White Spirits by the Golden Monk of the Four Stars."

Korra went a little pale, "How do you know so much? And why would Silver never mention you? It's a little weird that I find one of her old friends in a random inn, especially given the topic we were just discussing!"

Kona grinned at her, "It is always wise to be cautious young Avatar. In a world like ours, you can end up dead by trusting the wrong person. I am a spirit and nothing more. If you're looking for Qin, head out on the north road tomorrow." He said and with that, he spun around and walked away, leaving the inn and the town entirely. Korra would have trouble sleeping that night…

About a mile south of the small village, Kona Seij was stopped on the road by a hooded figure.

"You spoke to Korra." The figure said, clearly a man. He sounded irritated.

"You spoke with Hao. we both have to comply with the agreement here Tensa." Kona said darkly. The man pulled back his hood to reveal the face of Avatar Tensa.

"Of course Kona, but why brake your own rule? You told us we were to guide Korra and her growth but never to interfere. Telling her that story as well…it could have bad consequences." Tensa warned. The traveller spirit tutted and walked past Tensa, patting him on the shoulder.

"We are not causing harm to anyone and our goal hurts no one. I just wanted to tell Korra so that we all knew the story. Silver found out the truth behind it by herself a while back but it will be a long time before Korra realises the truth."

Tensa nodded and pulled up his hood, walking back up north while Kona Seij went south.

It would not be long before the True Legend of Izanagi was revealed.

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 1: Structure of the Paths**

The Four Paths of Energybending are both Martial Arts Styles and Religious doctrines, practiced by the people of the Crystalmancer Empire. Though only five of the six main families followed one of these orders, most people in the empire also followed one of these paths, either as Way-Brothers and Sisters (members of the Path Temples but not related to the Path's major family) or as normal people who support it. Each path has many fundamental differences but they also have general structure that is shared by all four paths.

It is forbidden to be educated in the Martial Style or Religious Rituals of more than one path unless born as an Uzume or related through marriage.

If one leaves their chosen path, they are still forbidden from joining another.

No follower of a path may educate a follower from another path under any circumstances.

It is strictly forbidden to use any forbidden techniques from any path. The use of these techniques is punishable by death.

No follower of the paths may be involved in alchemical practices. Anyone related to the Raika Family or previously affiliated with them are forever forbidden from following any of the paths.

Follow the tenants and commands of your path without question.

Never attempt to summon or communicate with a Spirit outside of a Path Temple and without at least one member from the Path family present.

All wagers made on a battle of honour between two followers of different paths must be kept. Failure to do so will result in expulsion.

Children are not to be forced to join a path. An exception is made to the Uzume family.

Ranking order within a path from lowest to highest is: Normal Follower - Way-Brother/Sister - Way-Father/Mother - Monk/Nun - Abbot - Grand Abbot - Path Patriarch/Matriarch. Apprentices from the Path Family are the equivalent of a Way-Brother.

**Next Chapter: The Diligent One, Qin**

Korra travels deeper into the mountains and comes across her quarry. But is it that simple?

**A little more info on the paths and we finally learn the name of the man who collects tales. he is based of my reviewer and friend; TheStoryWizard.**

**The Story that Kona told to Korra will have it's significance revealed later on. until then...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	114. Chapter 15: The Diligent One, Qin

******Meeting the fourth White Spirit! here we go!**

**Special thanks to TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Rikachan101, Jonny842 and TmntEmi.**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 15: The Diligent One, Qin

"_You are still relying too much on your dominant hand. To truly master the art of twin swords, you must use both hands in equal measure." The Hunter instructed, swing his left blade fast into the side of the pine tree, slicing clean through the trunk and sending it plummeting into the snowy ground._

"_S-S-Sorry, S-Sifu H-Hunter." Korra said through chattering teeth. Despite being out in the snowy wilderness, both Korra and her teacher were wearing their indoor clothing and the young girl was freezing. The Hunter firmly believed that a warrior would have to learn to fight in any conditions and would often jokingly complain that there were no volcanoes nearby (a fact that Korra was very thankful for)._

"_C-Can I p-please warm myself up with some f-firebending?"_

"_The point of this training is to break your dependence on bending. Matters of the Spirit World and elements are all well and good but it's not wise to think solely about those things. If you want to warm up quickly, then fight hard and get your blood flowing!" The Hunter said with a grin. Korra nodded and began to swing her two wooden Katanas at the Hunter, who skilfully avoided or blocked each blow with his sheathed sword. Korra was sixteen at the time and her body's physical development had made it harder to balance, though the Hunter was able to help her adapt and readjust her balance, something very rare among male warriors whom had no concept of the balance issue that women had._

Korra opened her eyes slowly, having long since become used to the memory dreams.

"Sixteen…I was sixteen during that memory…that was two years ago. Who knows what else I may have forgotten?" she muttered to herself. She was in the room of the Inn in which she had met Kona Seij the night before and apparently had fallen asleep at the table she had eaten at. Korra regretted this as her bones practically screamed in protest as she got up and stretched.

"Good morning Avatar." The female waitress said with a bright smile. Korra smiled back.

"Morning. Thank you for the stay but I need to head out now. Can you point me to the North Road?" she asked politely.

The waitress and male innkeeper looked at each other cautiously.

"That road leads to the City of Orren. No one who has gone there in the last month has returned and we've had no contact from them. Even the Earth Kingdom Blockade that was set up last week disappeared." The innkeeper said, fear in his voice. Korra's eyes narrowed, could this be the work of a Black Spirit?

"If that's true then as Avatar, it is my job to deal with the problem." Korra said, a determined look in her eye. The innkeeper sighed deeply and led her and Naga (whom was still sleeping outside) to the edge of town where a simple dirt road led off into the mountains.

"This path leads to Orren. Like Omashu, Orren is one of the few Earth Kingdom cities to have its own king and he isn't known for being a very nice man. Be careful Avatar."

"I will. Thank you for all of your help." She said as she hopped onto Naga's back, giving the innkeeper a backwards wave as she and Naga dashed down the path. By the time that night had fallen again, Korra had arrived at the Great Northern Pass, a mountain that had been split in half by a great battle many centuries before Korra. As Korra and Naga stopped to rest, a carriage being pulled by a Blackbear Dog came up the road from the south, surprising Korra who had not seen any sign of life since leaving the village…

"Whoa there Kuro, let's stop and rest." The carriage driver said with a smile. Korra looked at her with unsure eyes. Korra's small campfire showed that the carriage driver was a young woman with chestnut hair that was tied in a ponytail and a pair of bright blue eyes shone from beneath her messy fringe.

"Hello there! This is a good spot for a breaks huh, the late night winds can't get us here!" she said cheerfully, hopping of the carriage and walking toward Korra and Naga. The new Bear Dog Kuro sniffed at Naga as its master offered her hand to Korra to shake. The young Avatar shook it and smiled a bit, uncomfortable with strangers, especially ones so friendly and energetic.

Upon closer inspection, Korra noticed the girl was wearing an odd outfit consisting of sky blue samurai shoulder guards and wrist guards, a fishnet shirt under a pale blue tunic, a pair of black shorts under a white skirt and topped off with samurai style shin guards, socks and sandals that matched the rest of her outfit. Aside from her outfit, the most unique thing about her was the sheathed katana that was tied across her back.

"Hello to you too…sorry for being rude but are you a samurai?" Korra asked, half excited and half cautious. The girl smiled and nodded vigorously.

"I sure am! I am one of the last samurai in the Viri Order. We're an order of all female samurai and we specialise in kicking butt quickly and with style!" she said with a huge grin. Korra had no idea why this girl had stopped for a break…she looked about sixteen and was practically radiating energy!

"Um cool? So why are you on this path anyway?" Korra asked, trying to be polite whilst hiding her discomfort.

"I'm heading to Orren! My Sifu gave me a mission to find someone." The girl answered brightly.

"My goal is the same. I'm looking for someone in the area and thought I'd stop by the city." Korra said. The girl smiled even brighter.

"Great! What say you hook your Bear Dog up to my carriage and ride with me! Truth be told, I have no idea what this person looks like and only know they're in Orren because a nice innkeeper in the last town told me."

Korra gulped, "Uh, who is your target?"

"The Avatar! Sounds silly to catch the Avatar but master gets what master wants! By the way, my name is Sonata but people just call me Sunny."

Korra felt her blood run cold. This girl was hunting her! But at least Korra had the advantage since Sunny didn't know who she was…Deciding to be clever, Korra tried to press the girl for information.

"So you're gonna catch the Avatar? That's a pretty big task for a young girl like you, what could you do against someone with the power to bend all the elements?" Korra asked.

"It'll be tough but we Samurai are trained in Chi-blocking and carry around Chakra Tags!" Sunny pulled a small slip of paper with the firebending emblem on it. "All I have to do is put this tag on the part of her body that contains the corresponding chakra and she is will be unable to bend that element for twenty four hours."

Korra had heard of Chakra Tags before…Silver had told her once that they were often used by anti-benders or samurai and were placed on bending criminals to block their bending. Korra certainly didn't want to have one of those touch her if she could help it but at least her nature as a spirit for each element would prevent her from being completely chi-blocked…

"So those tags and chi-blocking are all you have? What if she can negate those?" Korra asked, fishing for more info.

"If all else fails I still have my trusty sword! It can cut through rock, metal and ice and it's fire proof and insulated from lightning so it can help me deal with her bending. Oh! How rude of me! I didn't ask your name." Sunny said, her smile leaving her for the first time since Korra had seen her.

"My name is Korra." The young Avatar revealed before she could catch herself, she was not used to being "incognito"!

"Korra…Kor-ra…Koh-rah. Where have I heard that name before?" Sunny mumbled, thinking to herself. Suddenly, a look of shock appeared on her face. "Korra…are you the Avatar!?"

Korra quickly flipped to the side and aimed a gust of wind at the girl, sending Sunny skidding backwards. The young samurai drew her katana and held it up in defence with one hand while retrieving a Chakra Tag from within her tunic, baring the mark of airbending. Not wanting to risk losing control of her bending, Korra summoned Kirin in sword form to counter the girl's own sword and her paper tags.

"Korra, there is something wrong with this girl. I'm sensing two spirits from her." Kirin warned. Almost in answer to the warning, Sunny sheathed her sword and placed the tag back into her tunic, her eyes becoming blank. Without warning, a bright light erupted from the girl and engulfed Korra, locking the young Avatar in another world.

"Where am I?" Korra asked frantically, finding herself in a white void, dotted with crystals.

"You are in the Boundary. I apologise for the rashness of this action but Sonata must remain unaware of me." A voice emanated from around Korra. Before Korra could react, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around to see Sonata, looking two or three years older and wearing a white version of her earlier outfit.

"Who are you!?" Korra demanded.

"My name is Qin. I am the White Spirit of Diligence and the opposite of Lan the Slothful. My role is to judge you and see if you are worthy of the White piece of the Qin-Lan Ring." She answered emotionlessly, showing Korra her signet ring. It was a simple white coloured band with a Yang symbol as the signet.

"If you are a White Spirit then why possess an innocent girl!?" Korra shouted angrily, remembering Asami describe how horrid it felt to be controlled.

Qin was unfazed by Korra's anger. "This girl is not who she thinks she is. The world is not what she thinks it is. Sonata died over a hundred years ago. She was a sixteen year old airbender acolyte and was only a few months from getting her arrows until Sozin's army came. She was cut down trying to protect her younger sister who survived the incident. When I decided to take on a disguise, I possessed her body and gave it life, creating Sonata and guiding her to train as a samurai."

"Sonata is dead? Or was at least…how can you revive the dead?" Korra asked, still wary of the spirit before her.

"I can't completely. In the event of a White Spirit requires a mortal body as a disguise, we can possess a dead body and give it life but it is a symbiotic relationship. If I were to leave Sonata's body, she would revert to being dusty bones. She can live her life forever with me within her and all I have to do is guide her and occasionally alter her memories." Qin informed her. Korra looked like she was going to be ill.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Xun and Zhe were always so caring and even Jie had some compassion! You just use mortals as tools." Korra said, her voice dripping with hatred. Qin was shocked by this, no one had compared her negatively to the gruff and no-nonsense Jie before.

"Being overly sentimental over a DEAD girl is foolish. I am only doing my duty in guarding the world from Lan. If you and your past lives were like me then this girl may never have died." Qin angrily retorted, her words cutting Korra like blades.

"We may not be perfect, in fact a lot of us were probably awful…but it is no excuse. Our role is to preserve balance and peace where we can but we aren't gods, we aren't all powerful or all knowing. All we can do is try our hardest and hope we do it right." Korra said, not sure whether she was trying to convince Qin or herself.

Qin was taken aback by these words, she had not expected an Avatar, let alone a relatively young one, to question her. They usually followed the words of spirits like they were commands of the highest order. The White Spirit scoffed but nevertheless, she pulled the relic ring from her finger and dropped it into Korra's hand.

"Here, I guess you're diligent enough to wear it. If you get yourself killed, I will be VERY angry." Qin said, warning in her voice as the world faded away, leaving Korra back at her camp. Sonata was sleeping soundly in a sleeping bag beside her with Kuro and Naga snuggled up together and asleep. Sonata and Kuro were gone by the time Korra awoke the next day and the young Avatar pressed onward to Orren.

Later that on Air Temple Island.

"So your name is Sunny?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup! It's a nickname for Sonata. My master always calls me it." The samurai girl said with a grin as she stuffed her face in the middle of the courtyard, happily excepting any food given to her. A short distance away, the White Spirits and the older members of Team Avatar (Silver, Tenzin and his siblings, Lin and Katara) were speaking with an illusion of Qin that had appeared along with Sunny.

"So you tested Korra?" Zhe asked with a sweet smile.

"Not exactly. I bent the rules a bit and gave her the relic. She is very stubborn and head strong but may just have what it takes…but if she dies then I blame you." Qin said with a slight smile as she glared at Xun. Pian Dao (who was still occupying Jinora's body) looked away from the spirits to Sunny who was now sparring with Mako (or fighting over some food he had stolen) and noticed her stance.

"Are you Sonata's master?" he asked Qin.

"No. Her master is a Samurai in the same order as Sunny." Qin told him.

"So I guess the orders from him to her were actually from you?"

"Again no, at least not entirely. It was my manipulation that brought her here but it was order from her master to find Korra. The Master is female by the way."

Pian Dao looked nervous, "A female you say? What is her real name?"

"I believe it was Murakumo."

Pian Dao cancelled the possession, reverting back to Jinora. Within the young girl's head, the swordsman's spirit contemplated this.

"Murakumo was a woman after all. She kept her gender hidden. She was always good at two styles of fighting…Viri Samurai Style: Katana Swordsmanship like she has taught to Sonata…"

His spirit frowned.

"The other was Coban Samurai Style: Dual Katana Swordsmanship. The same style Korra is trained in."

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 2: Tenants of the Path of the Mind**

All of the Four Paths have ten tenants that must be upheld at all times by those that follow the path. These are the tenants of the Mind Path.

First Tenant: You must maintain above average intelligence. Intelligence is the essence of this Path.

Second Tenant: The Path of the Mind gives one the ability to change the properties of materials, a skill greatly sought after by alchemists. It is forbidden for any member of the path to consort with them in any way.

Third Tenant: Do not form any kind of faith. Faith is belief without evidence and is thus unsuited toward the way of the Mind.

Fourth Tenant: Strive for better knowledge at all times.

Fifth Tenant: Women and Girls that join the path are forever forbidden from having an education outside of this Path.

Sixth Tenant: Women are not required to marry or form any kind of relationship. Attempting to force an arranged marriage on a woman by any means is abhorrent and not tolerated.

Seventh Tenant: Members of this Path have access to the Tsuchi Library in the Imperial City. No book or scroll from that library may leave the city.

Eighth Tenant: Those who commit any crime of violence are forever exiled from the Path. Crimes in which no violence was used are deliberated upon by the Path Patriarch/Matriarch.

Ninth Tenant: If the current Emperor is of the Tsuchi Empire, all members of this Path are given diplomatic immunity whilst in any Tsuchi controlled City or the Imperial City. This immunity does not allow you to break any of the other tenants but simply keeps you from being forced to obey any of the other paths tenants.

Tenth Tenant: Knowledge comes before love, spirituality and the Soul. No exceptions.

**Next Chapter: Sleep**

Korra finally arrives in Orren but something is wrong. The townspeople are all unconscious or in a daydream. Can Korra help them?

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	115. Chapter 16: Sleep

******Special thanks to Rikachan101, TmntEmi, TheStoryWizard and Jokermask18 for reviewing!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 16: Sleep

"Why are we heading to Orren? If Korra has already completed her test for Qin, won't she be going back to Republic City?" Tahno asked, currently seated on the floor of the Airship that Team Korra and Will and boarded. Bolin, Mako and Asami nodded in agreement, they had been ordered to go by Xun to back Korra up but they hadn't been told the reason she was still there…

"It must be important if I got sent along to babysit you." Will said, Ophi sitting beside him on a couch.

"We aren't babies Will!" Bolin said, pouting slightly and Tahno nodding in agreement. Mako and Asami were less convinced.

"We faced a Black Spirit before and it was terrifying, I mean Yuw was able to control my body against my will and Bao was able to swallow us all, even Will and Silver! I think the extra help is a good idea." Asami said. Bolin and Tahno begrudgingly agreed, remembering their time locked in Bao's stomach.

By Airship, it would only take a few hours to reach Orren but it felt so much longer than that…it was like some dark force was slowing time to stop them from ever reaching Korra. No one aboard the airship knew that the presence they felt was the Black Spirit Hao, who's dark presence emanated from the city of Orren.

In the City…

Korra was officially creeped out. She had left her campsite early that morning with Naga and had gotten to the city in good time, reaching it at around Midday and leaving Naga to roam around in the fields outside the city. Orren was not what she had expected, the city was built in a chasm with a bottom so deep that Korra couldn't even see it. Plateaus of earth and pillars held all the buildings with stone bridges connecting them. With her Seismic Sense, Korra could feel that the City stretched down for miles into the pit and also spread outward into a massive network of tunnels that reached several large underground caverns. What creeped her out at first was the large stone gate that barred the only safe footpath into the city (she couldn't fly if she was going to remain incognito). The two guards manning the gate just stood there in a daze and shooed her away when she tried to speak to them and even odder was that she could simply walk past them without them caring and opened the gates herself. Everyone in the city was the same, even the animals! They all stood or sat in one place and slept or daydreamed, practically brain dead and anyone Korra tried to speak to mumbled and moaned at her to leave them alone.

"Something is VERY wrong here…I say we find the Earth Kingdom blockade that went missing and see what they know." Aang advised from within Korra's mind. Korra nodded and progressed onward without a word. The first person to ask when looking for a missing blockade of soldiers would be the ruler of the city, so Korra descended to the bottom of the pit with flight. The Orren King's palace was little more than a very tall stone tower, decorated with carvings of various kinds. Each part of the tower seemed newer than the parts beneath it and the patterns carved into them became more modern looking the higher they were.

"Was this tower built in segments over time?" Korra asked allowed.

"Orren was always a bit reclusive, even in my time. Little is known about them." Kyoshi said. Korra flew down and landed on a small rock that jutted out from the chasm's wall, crossing her legs and putting her fists together to meditate, wanting to find a past life that knew about this place…the whole city gave Korra an odd feeling, like the city was rotten and decayed on the inside.

Roku spoke up during her search through her past lives, "Korra, Orren is a very strict isolationist city, no Avatar has steeped foot here since before the Dark Avatar Era and even then, only one Avatar spent an extended period of time here."

"Who was it?" Korra asked.

"Avatar Jada. Be careful with her though, she may not be very dangerous but her spirit is unusually potent and contacting her will weaken you quickly." Roku warned. Korra acknowledged his warning and conjured the spirit of Jada before her as a blue apparition.

The sight of her made Korra gasp. Jada's face was the spitting image of Korra's! Her skin and hair were the same shade as Korra's and her height was the same, though Jada was less muscular and more slender than Korra. Avatar Jada wore a blue Water Tribe tunic and matching skirt and shorts beneath it.

"You-you're Avatar Jada?" Korra stuttered, looking wide eyed and the past Avatar. Jada gave a bright smile and offered her spiritual hand for Korra to shake.

"So you're my descendant? Nice to finally meet you Korra!" Jada said happily. Korra was a little weirded out by the resemblance between her and Jada but just chocked it up to the fact they were both Water Avatars. Before she could talk further, Jada's apparition wavered and Korra felt her energy drain away rapidly.

"Wha-what's happening?" Korra asked as she struggled to breath, it felt like she'd run for miles.

"Keeping my Spirit out here to talk to me drains your energy really quickly. We'll need to talk fast." Jada stated, used to this reaction.

Korra continued panting and tried to straighten herself up, "I need to know about this city. Something is wrong here and I don't think it has to do with Black Spirits or the dazed townspeople."

Jada frowned, looking around for the first time at the city around her. "Orren. This City's darkness was just as potent back when I was alive. Long before the Era of Silver and even before the Black and White Spirits, it was said that the Spirit King imprisoned a creature of incredible evil in the centre of the Earth. He divided the monster into Body, Soul, Spirit and Mind and imprisoned each piece in a different location, the body is here in the Mortal World, the Soul was sealed into the Spirit King's realm, the Spirit is sealed in the Boundary and the Mind remains asleep within the Spirit world. This City was built on top of one of the Eight Sealing Pillars. This pit is supposed to have been made when the ground was pulled into the planet to pin the beast's body."

"So, the whole planet is like a prison? No wonder I feel so wrong in this city!" Korra stated before collapsing forward, panting hard. Jada knew she would have to go for now and allowed herself to vanish back into the Spirit World to eagerly await her next meeting with her descendent. Almost as soon as Jada vanished, Korra felt her energy return rapidly.

"That felt weird." She said simply, Aang nodding within her mind.

"I agree. Even I was a little drained by her presence and I am spirit! But if this monster was so evil that it could only be sealed and not destroyed then I suggest we leave it alone! And I really hope you don't plan on staying long." Aang said, feeling like a scared kid. Korra shared the feeling as she floated down from the perch and walked through the large open doors of the tower. The inside was just as foreboding as the outside and had none of the warm and welcoming feel of the Ba Sing Se Royal Palace. Within seconds, Korra could tell that whatever was causing the townspeople's odd behaviour was coming from the tower. The guards, servants and even a few roaming cats (most likely pets of the King) were all asleep, sprawled out in odd positions like they all just dropped to sleep while on their feet and in the middle of their daily tasks. Heck just the sight of this many snoring servants was making Korra yawn. Just as Korra was about to push open the large wooden door into what she hoped was the King's throne room, a familiar voice whispered from behind her.

Korra snapped around and saw that what she had thought was just another sleeping servant was actually Will, his white hair hidden beneath a hood.

"Will! What are you doing here! When did you arrive?" Korra asked, helping the drowsy immortal into a seated position.

"Team Korra, Ophi and I all came here to back you up. The White Spirit Qin came to the island and said that you'd need our help. We found you unconscious on the cliff face so we decided to investigate. Bolin and Ophi stayed with you and the rest of us came in here. We ran into Lan and her host and were put under her sleeping spell. Bolin and Ophi came in after a few hours and got caught in it too. That was all three days ago...I've been resisting the sleep ever since." Will muttered, half asleep.

"Three days! But I meditated and then got straight up! I never even fell asleep!" Korra said fearfully. How powerful was this Lan?

"You were affected by the Curse of Lan, her Black Spirit power. She must have cast it on you with her piece of the relic when you were meditating, since you were out of phase with the rest of the world, you didn't notice." Will drowsily informed her. Korra frowned and stood up, helping Will to his feet where he staggered around for a moment.

"Where are the others?" Korra asked.

"Lan's host dragged them into the throne room. I tried to get in but my body is too tired…I can barely stand and my bending is useless without any energy. You'll have to deal with Lan alone." The older Avatar mumbled sleepily.

Korra nodded and allowed Will to sit down again, leaning against the wall besides the throne room door. With a big push, Korra opened the throne room door and was able to easily spot her four team mates and Ophi, all sleeping soundly next to each other by throne. The room was dusty and clearly hadn't been cleaned in over a week, further signs of the shroud of sleep that had settled on this city. The cracked and broken throne was occupied by a wizened old man who was snoring loudly and drooling all down himself, he was quite a sight and Korra couldn't help but giggle.

"Having fun?"

Korra suddenly spun around and saw the door being closed by a young woman, about Pema's age. The woman had the same wolf tail hairstyle as Korra but lacked her bangs and she was dressed in an all too familiar outfit…

"You're an equalist!" Korra shouted, igniting her left hand with the white flames of the Dragon's Claw.

"You are correct Avatar Korra. My name is Kono, former assistant to Amon's lieutenant! He disappeared and my fellows were arrested and on top of it all, you and your friends killed Lord Amon!" the woman roared hatefully, black smoke beginning to flow around her.

"You have been possessed by an evil spirit, it's manipulating your feelings! You have to fight it Kono!" Korra said. Before the Avatar could subdue the possessed equalist, she felt her eyes drooping.

"I joined with Lan the Slothful of my own accord! Our sleeping curse is still upon you now sleep for eternity!"

Korra could feel the truth in Kono's words as she collapsed on one knee, all her energy flowing away with her consciousness. Aang and the other Avatar Spirits tried desperately to keep her awake but it was in vain. Korra soon fell into sleep.

"_So if you have that mask you can pull any face at Koh without him stealing your face?" the young Korra said with a bright smile as her favourite hunter regaled her with another fairy tale about spirits._

"_The Joker's Mask is the only object in the world that can stop Koh from stealing your face. You don't even have to be wearing it, you just hold it!" the Hunter smiled._

"_So why does Koh steal faces?" Korra asked with her usual childish innocence. She was only nine at the time._

"_There are a lot of theories. Some say it's fun for him, others say he just wants to collect them and a few claim that he is jealous of beauty and so steals the faces of the beautiful. You'll have to be careful when you grow up." The Hunter teased. Korra's cheeks reddened a bit as she gently punched the Hunter._

_Korra felt her present, sleeping self, smile at the memory before it was twisted away into a blackness. She was in Lan's world now…the land of dreams. _

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 3: Tenants of the Path of the Heart**

All of the Four Paths have ten tenants that must be upheld at all times by those that follow the path. These are the tenants of the Heart Path.

First Tenant: You must show Love to all living things. Hatred is not allowed in this path.

Second Tenant: The Path of the Heart gives one the ability to bend the path of energy within the world, a skill greatly sought after by alchemists and demon cultists. It is forbidden for any member of the path to consort with them in any way.

Third Tenant: Do not show Hatred. Hatred is a dark emotion that poisons the heart and is thus abhorrent in the Heart Path

Fourth Tenant: Strive for the betterment of mankind at all times.

Fifth Tenant: Women and Girls that join the path are forbidden from holding any position higher than a Temple Priestess

Sixth Tenant: Women are sacred in mind and body and not to be harmed. A crime against a woman or girl is the greatest offence possible within the Path.

Seventh Tenant: Members of this Path have access to the Homea Estate in the Imperial City. Those who are not born as a Homea are forbidden from entering the inner manor.

Eighth Tenant: Those who commit any crime in which there is a sexual component are forever exiled from the Path. Crimes in which no sexual component was used are deliberated upon by the Path Patriarch/Matriarch.

Ninth Tenant: If the current Emperor is of the Homea Empire, all members of this Path are given diplomatic immunity whilst in any Homea controlled City or the Imperial City. This immunity does not allow you to break any of the other tenants but simply keeps you from being forced to obey any of the other paths tenants.

Tenth Tenant: Love comes before knowledge, spirituality and the Soul. No exceptions.

**Next Chapter: Dreamers**

Korra is thrown into a dream but what will Lan do to keep her there?

**First Appearance by Avatar Jada in the fic. she'll pop up here and there.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	116. Chapter 17: Dreamers

******Special Thanks to Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, TmntEmi and Jokermask18!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 17: Dreamers 

Korra smiled slightly as she pushed her face deeper into her soft pillow, sleeping soundly in her bed on Air Temple Island. It was mid-morning and the sun warmed Republic City while a pleasant breeze blew and rustled the leaves on the trees outside the young Avatar's window.

"Knock Knock" came a small voice from behind Korra's door. The sleepy Avatar raised her head a little and opened the door with a gentle kinetic push. As the smiling Bolin walked into the room, Korra opened her hand and watched as small waves of energy flickered between her fingers. Kinetic powers…that was energybending, Korra could remember using this before…against Yuw.

But when had she learnt it? Silver hadn't taught her…Silver had only taught her how to seal away bending.

"G'morning beautiful." Bolin said with a huge grin as he moved to stand by Korra's bed. Korra snapped out of her thoughts and got out of bed, hugging Bolin and giving him chaste kiss on the lips. The earthbender smiled and blushed faintly, taking Korra's hand in his and led her out the door. Korra couldn't have hoped for a nicer day…she got to have fun playing with the children, learnt some new tricks from Silver and had a picnic in the grassy gardens on the island with Bolin. It was a frankly perfect day and Korra was thankful for it.

As the sun began to set, Team Avatar gathered around on the cliff face to watch it. It was so perfect that Korra almost failed to notice a visitor. Leaning against a nearby tree, a woman of maybe thirty years of age was watching Korra through half closed eyes, her black robe looking a lot like one of Asami's girly sets of pyjamas.

"Hello, who are you?" Korra asked, trying to be polite. The black haired woman yawned and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"My name is…zzz…Lan…zzz"

Korra's eyes widened, Lan was the Black Spirit of Sloth… In a flash, everything came back to Korra. She remembered going to Orren and finding her friends, then being caught by Kono and put to sleep…had this whole day been a dream?

"It's good isn't it. All of us Black Spirits have a unique power. Yuw could use mind control, Bao could devour anything, Hao can see the future, Koh can steal faces and I can control your dreams. I officially caught you in my trap and you'll never…zzz" Lan dozed off mid-sentence.

"Wake up!" Korra yelled angrily.

"Ugh! Uh sorry about that…long story short, you and your friends are trapped in a never ending sleep. Behave and do as I say and I'll give you good dreams. Disobey or try and escape and I'll give you nightmares. Simple really." Lan said with a lopsided grin, lapsing back into sleep. Korra frowned and stared darkly at the sleeping spirit. It seemed hopeless…she was trapped in a world completely controlled by her enemy with no way out.

"Korra, you are wavering."

Korra's frown grew longer as she turned to see Hao standing beside her.

"Are you a part of this dream too?" she asked, not sure whether to be angry or just defeated.

"Hardly. Lan is letting me watch your dreams as I see fit. I have a task for you, to prove you are a cut above normal mortals and Avatars." He informed her.

"What kind of task?"

"My laws have been broken by Lan. I forbid the use of our powers on children, a law Lan has broken by placing Ophi into a sleep as well. My task for you is to break out of this dream and defeat her. If you can escape the dream, I can make sure Lan is ejected from her host for you to seal away." The Black Spirit said, his red eyes staring at Korra. Like the last time they had stared into each other's eyes, Korra felt almost like she could understand Hao.

"You aren't like the others. You told me before you didn't care if your sin was spreading like the other Black Spirits but why?" Korra asked.

If Hao was shocked by the question then he didn't show it but he did become eerily quiet. He stared right at Korra like he was looking into her very soul and making her feel uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she nervously waited for an answer, her eyes wandering away and desperately avoiding making contact with the Spirit's.

"I have only one goal. Like all Spirits, my one true loyalty is to our lord and master, Izanagi. He wishes to see if you are worthy and Silver believes you are, I simply want to make sure you don't make her look foolish." He said finally. To say it wasn't the answer she was expecting would be an understatement.

"Do you care for her?" Korra asked.

"She is a woman who was beaten and abused by mortals only to burst out from beneath the rot and decay of your world and finally show humans how weak they truly are. You ask why I don't spread pride…it is not because I have no interest in it…it is because mortals are all creatures of pride itself and you are no different. I like Silver because she actually is as powerful as mortals think they are and it makes their arrogance even more obvious." Hao said with a cruel smile.

"So you only care what I do because my failure would make Silver look bad in front of Izanagi?"

"Not exactly. There is more to you than meets the eye…Tensa and that damn Kona are obsessed with you and I want to know why. I am done speaking for now…the only way to escape this place is to show Lan you aren't fooled by her dreams and are scared by her nightmares. I will be watching, little Avatar." Hao said with a dark smile as his body vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Korra suddenly smiled a bit as she watched the smoke disappear. Despite the mystery surrounding Tensa, her missing memories and the Hunter, Korra was able to piece more of it together and Hao had unwittingly given her more help. Kona Seij, the odd spirit Korra had met in that village was connected to Tensa at least according to Hao.

Tensa was at the centre of all this…connected to the Hunter, Hao and Kona. Now all Korra had to do was work out how they were connected, why and what Tensa's goal was and if Tensa was watching Korra then surely she could find him and make him talk. Korra opened her hand and smiled as a small flame appeared; it meant that all her bending was available even in the dream world. That meant she could fight.

The Avatar turned to Lan, still sleeping against the tree behind her. Korra knew that the kinds of nightmares she may have to face would be horrific but regardless, she swallowed all her doubts and lunged forward at the sleeping girl. Lan disappeared into a haze of smoke before the blow could land which meant Korra's Dragon Claw attack hit the bare tree, decimating a portion of the trunk and igniting what was left. Within seconds, the Dream Air Temple Island was a blaze and the sky was bathed in the bloody glow of the flames. Smoke billowed from every corner of the island and Korra was left standing in the blaze, watching her friends scream and beg for help as they tried to flee the flames only to be turned to ash.

Korra fell forward and retched, her mouth filled with a foul taste that stuck to her tongue like tar. The Nightmare had truly begun now and she knew it would only get worse. Wiping her mouth, the Water Tribe girl slowly got to her feet and walked over to where the Dream Bolin was writhing around in pain, half of his face and body turned into a horribly disfigured mass of blood and melted flesh.

"Why Korra? Why do this to us? We loved you!" he croaked, tears flowing from his only remaining eye. Korra stood over him, tears in her eyes as she summoned Kirin and plunged the silvery blade into his heart, killing him.

"This is just a dream. A nightmare. You aren't real…" she muttered, closing her tear filled eyes. She reasoned that if she could kill the one she loved most in this dream then she could face any nightmare Lan would throw at her…

She was wrong.

Searing pain exploding across Korra's back as a sword cut into her flesh with such force she was lucky to avoid being cut in half. A follow up kick to her wound sent her flying forward, crashing into the ground roughly. Fighting against the pain, Korra turned over to see the face of Silver looming over her.

"You have betrayed us Korra. You turned against me and your friends and have caused the death of many innocents. There were children on this island who will never live to adult hood because of you…it is time for you to die!" the Dream Silver said, her eyes as red as Necros. The First Avatar raised her sword in the air to deliver her judgement and in the last moment before her demise, Korra could see the bodies of the airbender kids, burned and disfigured.

The Blade fell.

"GAAAH!" Korra cried as she snapped up in her bed. The dream had gone back to the beginning, evidenced by Bolin's knocking on her door exactly as he had earlier.

"If the dream restarts whenever I die then how do I escape?" she asked herself as Bolin came in and hugged her.

"You have a nightmare huh? Well don't worry, it isn't real." Dream Bolin assured her. Korra looked at him with a sad smile…only moments ago, she had killed him herself. Korra couldn't explain it but even though she had seen him die and burnt up, she didn't feel anything towards him. The whole dream felt…unnatural like it was too perfect. After Korra shooed Dream Bolin away, she meditated on this, trying to detach herself from this dream.

Within seconds, Lan appeared in the room and created chains from the floor to restrain Korra, giving the Avatar an angry (yet still sleepy look).

"I warned you not to try messing with the dream. This may be YOUR dream world but you are under MY spell and I won't tolerate you trying to alter it!" the lazy spirit scolded.

"So I can mess with it! If all this is inside my head then you can't win!" Korra said with a mocking grin. Lan was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the air by a Dream Hao while a second on simultaneously destroyed Korra's chains.

"Lord Hao!? Why create dream clones of him?" Lan asked, wide awake for the first time since Korra had seen her.

"Hao wants you defeated for using your powers on a kid. I'm happy to oblige!" Korra answered as her Dream Hao jumped up into the air and decapitated the spirit. As Lan vanished into smoke, the world around her followed and Korra's dream became a maelstrom of shadow. Korra smiled and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was back in the real world and free from the dreams.

Korra found she had been laid to rest next to her friends, all of whom were slowly awakening along with the rest of the town. Will was already fully alert and holding Kono down with one hand on her back, Hao standing beside him and holding down Lan in her physical form.

"You're awake again! Glad to see you won." A familiar voice came from beside Korra. Turning around, Korra gasped and a huge smile was painted on her face.

"Libra!? What are you doing here?" she said brightly. It was true; Libra was sitting right beside her. She was wearing traditional Air Nomad clothing and her arrows were clearly visible, the one on her head was now covered by a short mop of hair and Libra had decided against shaving the front of her hair off as well.

"Korra…reminisce later." Hao said, tossing a small object to her. Korra caught it and examined it.

It was the Black half of the Qin-Lan Ring.

"Seal Lan away."

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 4: Tenants of the Path of the Spirit **

All of the Four Paths have ten tenants that must be upheld at all times by those that follow the path. These are the tenants of the Spirit Path.

First Tenant: You must remain spiritual. Daily meditations and offerings to Spirits are highly recommended.

Second Tenant: Do not consort with any Spirits outside of a Mizu Temple. Doing so can lead to unwanted interference with the world's natural balance.

Third Tenant: Do not show any form of disrespect to spirits.

Fourth Tenant: Strive to maintain the balance between mortal and spirits at all times.

Fifth Tenant: Women and Girls may not join the path as apprentices.

Sixth Tenant: Women are not required to obey any of the Tenants with the exception of the fifth.

Seventh Tenant: Members of this Path have access to the Great Mizu Temple in the Imperial City. Those who enter must go through a ritual of separation to prepare their minds.

Eighth Tenant: Those who commit any Environmental crime are forever exiled from the Path. Crimes in which there was no environmental are deliberated upon by the Path Patriarch/Matriarch.

Ninth Tenant: If the current Emperor is of the Mizu Empire, all members of this Path are given diplomatic immunity whilst in any Mizu controlled City or the Imperial City. This immunity does not allow you to break any of the other tenants but simply keeps you from being forced to obey any of the other paths tenants.

Tenth Tenant: Spirituality comes before knowledge, love and the Soul. No exceptions.

**Next Chapter: Tensa's Plan Pt.1**

The Mystery begins to unfold…

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	117. Chapter 18: Tensa's Plan Pt 1

******No time today so if you reviewed yesterday, special thanks for you!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 18: Tensa's Plan Pt. 1 

"Seal Lan away."

Korra frowned at the sight of the Black Spirit of Sloth, being held down roughly by the one she called her master and respected the most. The look on Lan's face was that of a child who had been hit by their mother for something they didn't understand.

"Master, I only put her to sleep! I didn't hurt the kid like Bao tried to! Don't let her seal me please!" Lan begged, her hair clinging messily to her face as she struggled. Korra silently touched the white ring she had gotten from Qin to the black one in her hand and watched as the two rings became one…a golden band with a Yin-Yang Signet.

"Good, you have the complete Qin-Lan Ring. Touch the signet against her and she will be sealed." Hao instructed, his expression blank. Lan began to sob lightly.

"Please don't! Master I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't let her seal me!" the Spirit cried, her crimson eyes leaking tears as she looked frantically around for help. With Hao holding her, she couldn't use her mist form and there were no mortals within touching range for her to possess.

The young Avatar slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and clenched her fist, kneeling before Lan. Just as she was about to gently touch the ring to Lan's forehead, the spirit stopped her with a look of begging.

"Please Avatar…I beg you, don't seal me again." Lan cried.

Korra hesitated before looking Lan in the eye, "Why? You trapped all those people in sleep and even gave me those nightmares!" she said, trying and failing to sound angry.

"It's my reason for existing! I can't help but do what I was created to do! if someone wanted to imprison you for completing the purpose you were born with then you'd say it was unfair too! I only wanted to keep everyone safe in happy dreams forever! If everyone is asleep then there is no sadness or hate! The nightmares were only to discourage escape." Lan explained, tears dripping from her chin. Korra hated to admit it but Lan was right…there must have been some compromise.

Before Korra could speak again, Hao suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, forcing her to touch the ring against Lan's head. With a tearful scream, Lan's body dissolved into black mist and flowed into the ring, all while Korra watched with a shocked expression.

"Wha-why did you do that!?" Korra demanded, the other members of Team Avatar that were present stared anxiously between Korra and Hao. The two of them were staring darkly at each other, Korra's face clearly showing her fury while Hao's ruby eyes narrowed in irritation, not used to being defied when he was acting serious.

"Lan was my subordinate and she disobeyed my orders. I do not tolerate that. I cared greatly for Lan, just as I did for Yuw and Bao but if I make any exceptions to my laws then they cease to be laws and become simple whims that I can act on if I feel like it. That causes instability and instability causes imbalance. Good bye Avatar Korra." Hao said, standing up and walking away, giving one last look of sadness at the ring that was used to bind his friend, still shining innocently on Korra's finger. A moment later, the leader of the Black Spirits vanished.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the people in the room stood up, the king of Orren and two of his guards were looking wide eyed between Will and Korra before finally settling angrily on Kono, still restrained by Will. Libra helped the still shocked Korra back to her feet and Bolin quickly rushed over and hugged her.

"That was scary! I thought Hao was going to kill you for a moment there!" he said, tightening the hug.

"Whoa there Bo'! you don't want to squeeze me to death do you?" Korra said with a half-hearted smile. Before they could speak more, the King of Orren cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Thank you for saving us from her and her evil spirit. My men will finish her off." He said gruffly. The two soldiers flanking him drew their swords and pointed them at Kono. In less than a second; Korra, Will and Bolin metalbent the weapons away from all the guards in the room.

"Equalists are under the jurisdiction of the United Republic. We're taking her back to the city." Asami said with a serious expression.

"The Avatar is bound by her duty to destroy anything or anyone who disturbs the peace. The City of Orren demands her death." The king said with a scowl.

"I won't kill for you. her crimes will be punished accordingly. Besides, execution is forbidden by all nations." Korra retorted.

"Orren does not yield to the Earth Kingdom or the other nations! We are our own people. If you refuse to do your duty then I will kill her myself!" he roared, pulling two razor sharp spikes of rock out of the ground and aimed them at Kono. Before the two attacks could make contact, they crumbled to dust. Team Avatar and the King all looked at Korra, her eyes glowing and her face showing her anger.

"You are making me angry. I said not to kill her…do not disobey me." Her voice sounded like a hundred speaking at once, signalling that she was in the Avatar State.

Seeing Korra in this state tended to make the rest of Team Korra feel more secure, after all the power and wisdom of all Avatars at once in one body was a pretty amazing thing and it usually meant that Korra would have amazing control over her power, however Bolin and Will were afraid…something was very wrong here. The white glow was beginning to redden and an odd shadow was beginning to form around her.

Within Korra, a horrid feeling of hatred and anger was building…she could feel her control slipping as the urge to kill began to well up in her chest. Her hand clenched and a Kirin formed in sword from, his blade ignited with dark red flames.

"Korra, something is wrong! I can't control my spirit!" Aang shouted inside her mind. Kyoshi, Roku and a plethora of other Avatars said the same thing as Korra desperately fought to control this overpowering feeling of hate. Fearful of what Korra might do, Will released Kono (who remained rooted to the spot in fear) and moved to shield Ophi while Bolin stood between Korra and the King.

"Korra, please calm down, something isn't right! You're scaring us here." He begged, gently placing his arms on her shoulders. Before Bolin could move, Korra's body reacted against her will and slashed upward with the sword, barely managing to dismiss Kirin before the blow would have hit. Her left eye ceased to glow and her expression became one of panic.

"Bolin…something is really wrong! The other Avatars are being shut out and my body is acting on its own! Get everyone away from me before I kill someone!" she cried, her right arm shakily pushing her boyfriend back.

Bolin looked sadly at Korra before admitting defeat and urging everyone out. The Castle tower was quickly evacuated, Bolin using his metalbending to restrain Kono. Just as the last few people got out of the tower, a small tornado descended from the sky above, dropping of a hooded and cloaked figure. Will glared at him and shouted after him but he was too slow, the figure already getting into the tower and blocking the door with a powerful barrier of black wind.

"Damn it…if he gets Korra who knows what he'll do!" Will roared, unable to bend aside the black wind.

"Who was that?" Tahno asked.

"Avatar Tensa."

Inside the throne room, Korra was on all fours, her body convulsing as the urge to fight and kill raged against her will and wish for peace. In her thrashing, she had thrown of her hair ties, leaving her brown hair to fly freely about her face. Korra's loss of control over her body was affecting the area around her; plumes of flames and gusts of wind appeared around her as her bending went wild and parts of the room crumbled, froze or fell apart and her body pulsed with electrical energy. The robed man walked slowly through the tower hall that led to the throne room, able to hear and see Korra through the door and it brought a small smile to his hidden face.

Finally stepping into the room, he smiled down at Korra who looked back up at him with a look of confusion and concern.

"**You** **should leave! **Please run! **I can't control myself!**" Korra yelled, her voice switching from her normal one and her "Avatar State" one continuously as she spoke. The man continued to grin.

"You told Hao of Pride that if you were a threat to the lives of others then you'd want to die. I am here to see to that. Unless you can control yourself." He said, his voice deep like Tenzin's yet carried the same hypnotic quality that Amon was known for.

"**D-Die **but I don't want to die yet...**I still need to defeat the Black Spirits!**" she cried.

"Then fight the hatred. What has gripped you is not simply anger but pure essence of hate. It magnifies you dislikes and weakens the effect that good things have on you. The hate has already seeped in and all you can do now is accept it and control it. Turn it into power!"

"**Hate…into…power. NO NO **NOOO! I won't let it! I will cast it OUT!" Korra suddenly arched backward and roared like a beast, a noise almost in-human, almost demonic sounded across the room and echoed beyond the black winds barring the doors. Will and Bolin looked to each other in fear as the other members of Team Korra helped Libra evacuate the citizens to the upper levels of the city. The Hooded man's smile widened as Korra's glowing right eye returned to normal and the elemental disturbances she was causing ceased, but most of all, he smiled as the symbol of Yin appeared on her forehead briefly before vanishing.

"You cast out the excess evil and hate within you. Your spirit has been fully balanced, just as I hoped." He said happily, helping the breathless Korra into a seated position.

"Who-who are you?" she asked weakly.

The man answered by removing his black cloak. His outfit was identical to Tenzin's but the red parts were white and the yellow parts were black, he was also missing the cape. His hair was black and messy, it was almost like Hao's but only reached his neck in length. His skin was more well-tanned than most peoples yet nowhere near as dark as Korra or other water tribe people's and his eyes were a brilliant red colour, a shade lighter than those of the Black Spirits, looking more like Will's one red eye. His face was shaped in a similar way to Mako's and his features were…well, perfect! At least in Korra's mind.

"My name is Tensa Kazen. I am a former Air Nomad Avatar." He said, pulling up one of his sleeves to show a winding black arrow tattoo. Of course! Yangchen had told her that Tensa had gotten black arrows but refused them on his head.

"Avatar Tensa! What are you doing here!?" Korra asked, suddenly fearful again.

"I am not here as an enemy. My partner has me doing errands for him and watching you is on the list." Tensa said, grumbling slightly.

"Your partner? Are these other errands of yours creating benders?" Korra asked, watching Tensa carefully.

"Why yes, in fact it is. The true power of energybending, in it's absolutely most pure form is known as Spiritbending and can change the very nature of one's spirit. With it I can make anyone an Avatar or make it so that no one born to them of their descendants will ever be benders at all. It can also be used to cause a woman to give birth to a baby with an incredible level of Chi. Like Silver." Tensa said, a sly smile on his lips.

Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me everything." She demanded.

"Say again? You may have to be clearer." Tensa teased. Korra's gaze hardened.

"Tell me everything about Silver, Spiritbending, your partner and the Hunter!"

Tensa's smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Very well then…let us begin!"

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 5: Tenants of the Path of the Soul **

All of the Four Paths have ten tenants that must be upheld at all times by those that follow the path. These are the tenants of the Soul Path.

First Tenant: You must maintain and strengthen your soul at all opportunities. This requires constant meditation and training in energybending.

Second Tenant: Do not perform any kind of meditation or training outside of a Kazen Family Training ground.

Third Tenant: Do not show any form of disrespect to others, consider all enemies threats and all allies trust worthy unless there is clear evidence to the contrary.

Fourth Tenant: Balance in all things must be maintained.

Fifth Tenant: Women and Girls must obey the commands of their fathers and elder brothers. This tenant is negated if the female is of higher rank than their father or elder brother.

Sixth Tenant: Men may not hold any rank above Temple Father. It is required for all men to show the highest respect for women.

Seventh Tenant: Members of this Path have access to the Great Kazen Temple in the Imperial City. Only those who have strong souls are permitted entry to the inner chambers.

Eighth Tenant: Those who commit any crime at all are exiled from the Path, no exceptions, for they weakens to soul.

Ninth Tenant: If the current Emperor is of the Kazen Empire, all members of this Path are given diplomatic immunity whilst in any Kazen controlled City or the Imperial City. This immunity does not allow you to break any of the other tenants but simply keeps you from being forced to obey any of the other paths tenants.

Tenth Tenant: The Soul comes before knowledge, love and Spirituality. No exceptions.

**Next Chapter: Tensa's Plan Pt.2**

The Mystery begins to unfold…

**Tensa finally appears to talk! Whoop!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**please Review!**


	118. Chapter 19: Tensa's Plan Pt 2

******Special thanks to Rikachan101, Jokermask18, TmntEmi, animefan22198 and Legionary Prime!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 19: Tensa's Plan Pt. 2

"Say again? You may have to be clearer." Tensa teased. Korra's gaze hardened.

"Tell me everything about Silver, Spiritbending, your partner and the Hunter!"

Tensa's smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Very well then…let us begin!"

Tensa cleared his throat, purposely being slow about it to further tease Korra.

"My partner and I are both working to change the world. My original goal was simply to create a world in which we Avatars were treated like kings and gods. I felt it was only fair considering that we spent our entire lives protecting the world. Since dying and coming back, I've seen what an era of Avatars treated as gods can do to the world…it was called the Dark Avatar Era for a reason. Our new goal is somewhat similar to Amon's. My partner and I gauge the balance of good and evil within each person and give and take bending accordingly. Good people are made into benders while bad ones remain as non-benders. We believe that a world in which people only have power if they can be trusted with it is a fair thing." He explained.

Korra frowned, "But what if people who were good without bending become evil? You know that saying, Power corrupts."

"We are aware of that. Those who were corrupted by power were not balanced, that is why they were corrupted. Even a person with too much good can be corrupted. Too much evil and you are clearly more likely to become a villain but too much good and you can become so focused on reaching a noble goal that you don't consider the means. It was the same thing I did…I was so focused on creating a world that treated Avatars well that I caused some of the greatest atrocities known to the Four Nations." Tensa said, gazing downward with a sad expression.

"I guess even people with good intentions can cause a lot of pain." Korra said. Despite many people claiming Tensa as evil, Korra couldn't make herself believe it from what she had seen but neither was she naïve enough to trust him completely.

"So you want a world with only well balanced and uncorrupted people have bending… I guess that sounds reasonable but I don't think you should take bending away from people who are unbalanced if they haven't done anything wrong." Korra said, remembering the chaos that Amon had caused.

Tensa just scoffed, "You underestimate my partner and I! We wouldn't have been able to stay hidden for so long if we took bending away from innocents. I found that if a criminal or some other kind of scum loses their bending then the rest of the world looks the other way. Now, I have a confession to make; the horrid feelings you had a short time ago? That was the test we give people…we fill them with hate and see what they do. If they can control themselves then we will ignore them but if they go wild then they are unbalanced and aren't given bending. We performed the test on you to see if you would be able to control it and you actually cast it out completely. Besides myself and you, only three other people have done that and that includes Silver and Necros."

"Wait…you were the one who made me go through that! And you did it to Silver and Will too!? You are a jerk!" Korra yelled angrily.

"Jerk? That's pretty tame for an insult."

Korra crossed her arms, "Cursing gets me in trouble." She pouted. Tensa smiled in amusement, Korra was pretty good for entertainment!

"Yes well, moving on. Spiritbending is the most advanced form of energybending and is far more powerful than any bending style that normal people can learn. The only ones capable of it were energybenders from the Uzume Family in the Crystalmancer Empire. I was given the power by the same person who awakened the hidden power within Silver that led to the creation of the Avatar Cycle. I believe she was supposed to be some kind of experiment to see if it was possible to create a human with Divine Power and it worked pretty well for a while. The power of the Avatar grows as they're emotional state becomes wilder, ultimately creating the Avatar State." He explained.

Korra frowned again, something was wrong here… "These Six Crystalmancer families…Hao, you and the Hunter and something…else. They're all connected somehow, I just know it!"

"Hao is interested to see if I can actually reach my goal but beyond that he just wants to be left alone. He never gets directly involved unless one of the other Black Spirits breaks a rule or someone does something to betray his trust. But the Crystalmancers are somewhat related to us. Will and Silver are the last blood members of the Uzume Family, I am the last living member of the Kazen family and you and your family are descended from the Mizu family since they are the progenitors of the Northern Water Tribe's royal family. As for your Hunter…I think you should just wait and see for that one. The seal I placed on your memory is slowly breaking so you will remember everything soon…just be prepared for when you remember your last meeting." Tensa warned.

"You mentioned earlier that the person who gave you your power, "Awakened" Silver's hidden power so she would become like a god but that doesn't explain why she has that power hidden in her to begin with." Korra pointed out. For the first time in years, Tensa became cautious. Kona Seij had made a gamble when he had told Korra the story of Izanagi and the Divine Circle…it was agreed that they wouldn't tell Korra to much until she had matured.

"Silver is the progenitor of more than just the Avatar Cycle. When she attained her immortality, she replaced her soul and body with new ones. This SHOULD have made her go mad like it did with Will but because she retained her sanity, she created a whole plethora of theories as to why that was, ultimately settling with the idea of that it was because she tried combining an organic body and an artificial soul. This is false.

Silver's power and the reason she was able to keep her sanity was because she was born with two souls. One mortal and one divine. Her divine soul is the reason she has so much power…back then, there was a one in ten chance of surviving if you were born with a divine soul since it was so stressful on the body. The man who gave me my power knew that he could use Silver to improve the chances of new borns surviving. And he succeeded in that to some extent"

Korra's eyes widened in sudden understanding. "Tamashi was her human soul. He became an immortal soul like divine souls and people born with both could live longer! All the Avatars that are considered legendary…the reason Jada's spirit was so strong…they all had Divine Souls AND the Avatar Soul!"

Tensa smiled slightly…Hao and his partner were right, Korra was brighter than she looked.

"You are right. There are eight Divine Souls that exist in this world, each belonging to one of the eight fallen gods."

"These gods are Izanagi's daughters and the Divine Circle, aren't they?" Korra guessed.

"Right again. Amaterasu, the oldest of the three daughters of Izanagi, was found by a good Samaritan after she was sealed into the shield of the Dragon King. Her soul entered his wife as thanks for his kindness and her soul remained dormant inside the bodies of their children, ultimately being awakened inside Silver, making her the host of the goddess. Tsukiyomi was the middle child and was sealed inside a Blue Rose by the leader of the Lunar Temple Religion and she was rescued by the founders of the Mizu family that resulted in Tsukiyomi being awoken inside Jada. Little is known about Susanoo except she was awoken within Avatar Rika. Amaterasu became dormant again when Silver used up most of her power when she closed the gates to imprison the Black Spirits but she is still asleep within Silver. The other two daughters became dormant when their hosts died. Susanoo hasn't gained a new host that CAN awaken her and Tsukiyomi's hasn't awoken her YET." Tensa explained. Korra was dumbfounded…Silver was the host of a divine! At least that answered why she was what she was…

"So the three daughters of Izanagi can stay dormant inside people without killing them but the other five, the ones in the Divine Circle, can't?" Korra asked.

"It's not that they can't, they just choose not to. The Five members of the Divine Circle were enraged, in their minds, they were being wrongly punished for not stopping something that they couldn't stop. They turned their anger onto the humans they were sealed in and killed them and most of the other bodies they merged with. Not every Avatar is descended from the bloodlines of the three Samaritans that helped the three daughters, yet a handful of those Avatars that weren't related still survived with an Divine soul thanks to Tamashi. Including me. I am the host to Yamato, one of the Divine Circle and it is because of him being awakened that I have Spiritbending powers and immortality, though the one who awakened him is also the one who resurrected me, while Silver obtained immortality by herself."

"So that explains Silver and you…but what of my Hunter, your partner and the person who awakened yours and Silver's divine souls? And where are the other four members of the Divine Circle?" Korra asked. She could feel the beginnings of an epiphany and the pieces were coming together.

"I cannot answer anything regarding my partner or your Hunter but I can tell you one thing. Divine Reincarnation. Just like the Avatar Soul, a Divine Soul will only latch onto a soulless being like a foetus. In the case of the person who awakened Yamato within me and Amaterasu within Silver, they were born a stillbirth. This is a horrible and tragic event and is caused when a child is born without a strong enough soul. However, a divine soul replaced the weak soul of the child and that baby was born as an immortal, a living god. That person's power was legendary and they caused many great events to happen. It was him who advised Izanagi to remove half of his power and seal it within the Izanami Regalia and it was him who developed Yin and Yangbending to divide the spirit guardians of each relic into Black and White Spirits. He was known as the Golden Monk of the Four Stars and he was the living god, Anima who was responsible for the creation of Anima Aes and Anime Manus back when he was a Spirit." As Tensa finished his tale, he suddenly twitched and placed a finger on Korra's forehead.

"You have one week left until the hidden Black Spirit comes out. Koh is hiding close to your heart and he will steal your face if you let him. Go to Silver and question her on the Joker's Mask. You will need it to speak to Koh. If you can convince Koh to surrender without a fight, then I will unlock the full extent of Spiritbending within you and then there is only one step left to being an Immortal Avatar." He told her, showing her a mental picture of a mask, Black and frowning on one side and white and smiling on the other.

As soon as the message was embedded into her memory, Tensa quickly jabbed a chi point on her neck to knock her unconscious. He stumbled slightly as he stood up, his power waning. It took too much energy to maintain his Black Wind barrier AND suppress Korra's memories of the Hunter. He released the barrier at the door and within seconds, Will darted into the room, just in time to see Tensa vanish.

"Damn it! He escaped. Asami, Tahno I want you to check on Korra and make sure she's alright." He ordered as Team Korra wandered in behind him. "I'm taking Kono and Ophi back to Republic City alone. I want to interrogate Kono on the way. Libra, please come too, your power to see the truth will be perfect here." He said, smiling warmly at Libra.

"Of course my lord." Libra answered with a blush.

"Just Will is fine. I'm not your lord, I'm your friend." He said with a smile. Libra's blush grew darker.

Bolin watched as Will left before looking over to Korra who was being looked over by Asami. A dark presence within him stirred.

"That Tensa…he knew I was here in this body. I will have to take control of little Bolin soon if I want to enact my plan."

The dark smile of Koh shone from his hiding place within Bolin's body. he had been hiding there for weeks, ever since he was freed from the gates. He would wait for the opportune moment to take control and use Bolin to break Korra's heart and steal her face.

His revenge was almost at hand.

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 6: Techniques Pt. 1**

Chi Sword: This technique is a Soul Path ability that uses advanced Chi control to shape kinetic energy into the form of a sword. The blade is unbreakable and its sharpness is dependent of the skill of the user. It is the basic Chi Weapon ability and can be evolved to use other weapon types.

Mind's Eye: This is a technique from the Mind Path and is one of the most powerful abilities possible within the path. It uses the user's ability to read energy to read the thoughts and memories of those that they see, whoever this power is useless on the blind and cannot be used by the blind since it requires the user and victim to look into each other's eyes.

Familiar: A very high level ability that was exclusive to the Uzume Family. It uses a Chi Shaping method to form the physical body of another creature and then places a small part of the user's consciousness and soul to it, making it sentient. Low level users use them as messengers but high level users can fight with them.

Chi Enhancement: By using Chi to enhance the durability of muscles and increase their performance, giving one the ability to bypass usual physical restrictions. This can extend to super human speed and strength as well as incredible reflexes.

**Next Chapter: The Kind One, Ren**

Koh is closing in on the unsuspecting Korra, but can she turn the tables

**So, Tensa isn't totally evil but he is very devious...what will happen next i wonder?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	119. Chapter 20: The Kind One, Ren

******Gah, really sorry but i'm running low on time so no long AN today!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 20: The Kind One, Ren 

Will sat on the train with his arms crossed and his eyes firmly fixed on the equalist girl that sat before him. Kono looked back at him with fearful eyes, Will may have stuck up for her against the King of Orren but he was still a bender and an Avatar and thus was untrustworthy in her eyes.

Will had taken her to the Orren Train station and was taking her back to Republic City. Since few people used the underground train lines between Orren and the United Republic, Will had the whole train to himself, Kono and Ophi for the entire four hour trip. More than enough time for interrogation. With Ophi talking to (or pestering) the train driver in the next car under Libra's watch, Will began to question Kono.

"Why did you join the Equalists?" he asked. He kept his face and voice calm so as not to intimidate the young woman but was careful to keep her hands bound in a metal cable.

"I lost everything to waterbenders! That monster Yakone murdered my grandparents and left my mother an orphan. She died of illness two years ago and her last wish was to destroy the people who had ruined her life. I joined Amon because he can do that." She said angrily.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Everyone that could be responsible for that crime against your family is either dead or in prison. It has been over thirty years."

"But it was the fault of benders!"

"This argument annoys me. What are you? Twenty? Twenty One? You're too old to be blaming every single bender for the crimes of a handful of dead men. What you did in Orren could have caused a lot of damage, completely indiscriminate of whether or not they were benders. And why? So you could get revenge on Korra for killing a man who is in fact still alive." Will said, talking to Kono like she was a foolish child.

"Amon is alive!? But how!?" the equalist yelled, becoming excited.

"He is actually Councilman Noatak. He is also my soon-to-be Brother-in-law. That is supposed to be a big secret but I see no reason not to tell you…so long as you keep your mouth shut." He said, his eyes conveying a silent threat. Kono gulped, Will's glare was scarier than Amon's!

"I won't tell anyone. I met Lan about a month ago at Mount Kizag and she offered to help me get revenge on Korra for killing Amon. I guess it was a stupid idea to hook up with a spirit but she offered a way to fight without hurting people…I could never fight or really hurt someone…I was never allowed to have a shock glove and I was useless at Chi-blocking, too timid they said." Kono explained with a downcast look. Will looked to Libra who was half listening next to the driver's car. Libra nodded to signal that Kono was being truthful and Will sighed in relief.

"Thank you for answering my questions." He said, standing up to go watch Ophi.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Kono asked fearfully.

Will turned back to her with a reassuring smile. "I'll hand you over to Saikhan. As a Equalist, you will need to serve at least two months of Community service and probably a whole year for your actions in Orren. But you'll be taken care off and if you need a place to stay or somewhere to work when you're done with your community service…well I know a good florist that could use some help." Kono didn't answer but smiled and bowed her head. Kono soon dropped off to sleep and Ophi didn't last long after that either, the excitement of the day being too much.

Will and Libra were left to talk for the last two hours of the trip. A new relationship began during those two hours…Will turned out to be quite the charmer!

In Team Korra's Airship

Bolin was sitting beside Korra as she slept soundly on her cot. Korra hadn't regained consciousness since talking with Tensa and Team Korra was left to get her back to Republic City.

At least that's what they thought.

Korra was currently in the middle of another dream/memory.

"_Hunter, why are we out here?" Sixteen year old Korra asked, looking across the tundra from her perch atop a small mountain. The Hunter was standing beside her with an odd look on his face. He had come to the compound early that morning and had the young Avatar dress in a hurry and follow him up into the mountains._

"_I've been training you in swordsmanship and martial arts for over three years now. I will be leaving soon and so will you. Your destiny awaits you in Republic City and mine will lead me there too eventually. I brought you here to ask a favour._

_In the past, Avatar Aang and many other Avatars found a Lion Turtle that helped them solve a problem that they had. For Aang, he needed to find a way to defeat his enemy without going against his way of life. The Lion turtle has knowledge that can help you be a great Avatar. When you are out exploring the world, I want you to see if you can find this beast and ask him something."_

_Korra raised an eyebrow, "What did you want me to ask?"_

_The Hunter's mouth moved but Korra heard no sound._

Her eyes snapped open but she was not fully awake. Bolin and Asami looked at her with a concerned look as Korra's eyes stared into space like she was in a trance.

"Na Mo A Mi Tuo Fo"

Bolin suddenly felt a dark chill, a shivering sensations that crawled slowly up his spine. Where was that chanting coming from?

"Can you hear that?" he asked, turning to the other three teens. Asami nodded with a frown while Tahno and Mako shook their heads. Bolin and Asami both closed their eyes and listened carefully.

"Na Mo A Mi Tuo Fo"

There it was again! It was some kind of chanting…it was quiet and hard to make out but they were sure it was resonating from beneath them. Korra, still in a trance, sat up in her cot and moved over toward Naga, jumping on the beast's back before bending open the metal door and urging the Polarbear dog forward, making her leap out into the sea (Naga trusted Korra with her life). Team Korra watched with shock as their leader and her animal guide plummeted to the island below them.

"Wait a minute…there's no island on the map. Where are we?" Tahno asked, looking at the large map on the Airship control panel. Sure enough, the light that showed their location was above nothing but open sea. Bolin was busy watching his girlfriend as she used her Air Spirit flight powers to gently lower herself and Naga into the foliage of the island. Deep within Bolin, Koh scowled. By the way the ocean was acting around that island…it was clear it was moving and that could only mean one thing.

"The Lion Turtle…Korra has gone to see that retched Ren. I will need to accelerate my plans."

Bolin suddenly convulsed and his eyes flashed red for a moment before he straightened up. Koh had finally decided to take control of Bolin's body in the light that Korra may be meeting his White opposite…

"The chanting stopped?" Asami commented. The possessed Bolin nodded in agreement. Koh knew why only Bolin and Asami had heard it; only Avatars and those connected (or previously connected ) to Black or White Spirits.

On the island…

Birds chirped and monkeys chattered, the noises of nature surrounding the entranced Korra as she drove Naga along a small path through the forest. As the chanting finally ended, Korra snapped back to reality.

"I am really fed up with these weird happenings. Is Tensa purposely giving me dreams at specific times?" she said with a sigh. The number of vivid dreams, visions and her habit of falling unconscious in one place and awakening in another was causing her to question what was real. Looking down at herself, Korra noticed that she was still wearing the Qin-Lan Ring which meant she must be in reality or at least not in a memory or dream.

"Come to me!" a voice echoed across the island. Korra and Naga both staggered a bit, it was like the voice was coming from the island itself.

"You might want to do what he says." A small panther said. Korra looked at the talking creature with wide eyes…a talking animal…that was new.

The panther was only about half the size of a normal panther and his fur was a smoky grey colour but the most unique thing about it was the necklace of masks that hung around his neck. One looked a bit like Amon's but the other two were tribal masks unlike any Korra had ever seen.

"So I'm being talked to by an island and an overgrown kitty cat. This must be a vision." She said hopefully.

"'Fraid not Miss Korra. The big guy and I weren't going to call you so soon but Lord Izanagi is rushing us. You've been quite the naughty girl, conspiring with Tensa and Hao." The panther said with his equivalent of a smile.

Korra pulled a pouting expression, "Hey! I am not conspiring with them! They keep finding me and telling me all this stuff. All this stuff about magic monks and divine souls…I just want to seal the Black Spirits away and get on with my life!"

"I can appreciate that but I'm afraid that it's not so simple. Lord Izanagi seems to think you are at least partially involved in the Monk's plans. Tensa and his partner are working with the Monk of the Four Stars to create a new world order. The Black and White Spirits have a pretty mixed view on the matter, after all it was the Monk of the Four Stars that separated us into Black and White Spirits." The panther said with his unusually deep voice.

"Us? You are a White Spirit?" Korra asked.

"Yes I am. Ren the Kind is my name and my opposite is Koh the envious. Lord Izanagi has ordered me to give you my relic automatically but one of those stupid monkeys stole the jewel. They serve the turtle which means if we want to get it back, we have to talk to him." Ren said with his panther grin. Korra frowned and kicked the ground lightly, causing a nearby monkey to throw a pebble at her.

"The Lion Turtle doesn't care but the monkeys will get mad if you disrespect him. The Lion Turtle is the wisest living thing on the planet and he alone has knowledge of all techniques for all four paths of Energybending. Not even Wan Shi Tong's library had that much knowledge on the subject." Ren said with a smile. With that, Ren led Korra and Naga to the front of the island.

Elsewhere…

"So Korra has disappeared?" Hao asked, looking at the three people before him.

Tensa and his partner was standing side by side while the third figure remained hooded a short distance off. "Indeed. I believe she is riding on old Kan Li Ohm." Tensa said with a smile. He had naturally neglected to tell Korra that he had taken some of her blood to use as a track with his spirit sense.

"That means she is likely going to run into Ren. Koh will not like that." Hao said with a small smile. In truth, Koh was the most hated of the Black Spirits. Not because of what he did but the fact he took so much joy in it, it was fun for him while the other Black Spirits only did what they did our of instinct.

"I'm more interested in what Korra will learn from the Lion Turtle." Tensa said with a smile.

Tensa's partner frowned. "If he unlocks the power of the energybending paths then there won't be an incentive for her to complete the task you gave her."

"She will anyway…she's a curious kid. Plus she can't learn the more advanced Spiritbending from him." The hooded figure smiled. Tensa and his partner smiled at the hooded figure which made Hao feel uneasy…

"These three are preparing her for something…if Tensa's plan is really to change the world, does he need Korra's help. It must be because Silver is refusing to help them so they're making a new Silver!" Hao thought with a scowl.

"It that's true…and Korra starts to think like they do…"

Hao placed a firm grip on his blade.

"Then I will have to kill her to stop them."

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 7: Techniques Pt. 2**

Paralysis: This Technique uses Mind Chi to freeze the muscles in a state of paralysis while also using Spirit Chi to temporarily block the brains signals to the nervous system. This technique effectively causes a person to be frozen in time.

Spirit Shroud: This is a rudimentary but very difficult skill to use. It simply involves pushing one's chi out of their bodies through the skin, creating a very powerful barrier that also greatly increases muscle resistance and performance. This makes it one of the easiest skills to learn but also one of the hardest to master. If one pushes all of their chi out at once, they will die, if they do it too quickly, they will become unconscious in seconds and if they don't do it enough, the shroud is useless and a drain on Chi. Perfect Balance between the four aspects of one's life is required.

Chi Drain: The is a very simple yet deadly skill and is often considered a forbidden technique. The user bends the chi out of their opponent and into themselves. Since losing Chi too quickly can lead to severe physical and spiritual damage and losing it all will cause death, this skill is very risky and not used by any but criminals and elite masters of the paths.

Telepathy: If two people exchange Chi by allowing the other to take some through Chi Drain, then the two are able to connect via telepathy. Activating the telepathy is difficult at first since it requires advanced control over Chi but once one learns to do it, it is possible to speak to the other person anywhere on the planet.

**Next Chapter: Kan Li Ohm**

Ren leads Korra to the head of the Lion Turtle, but what does the beast have to say?

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	120. Chapter 21: Kan Li Ohm

******Sorry guys, short on time again so no extra today :(**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 21: Kan Li Ohm

Korra walked carefully behind the Panther shaped white Spirit, following him as he padded through the forest. Every few metres, they would come across a strange hexagonal patch of stone, each one intricately carved but never with the same pattern.

"What's with the stone tablets?" Korra asked as she passed another one.

"They are actually shell segments. The carvings were made by Silver and a friend of hers. Each one tells the tale of an Avatar. Every few hundred years or so, a new segment grows and Silver carves it after the Avatar's death. There is a segment for you somewhere." Ren told her. Korra felt odd at hearing that. She had battles with Amon, Necros and Scorpia and even three Black Spirits but none of them had wanted to kill her. In fact only Hao had ever admitted he was willing to murder her. Korra felt unusually cold thinking about her own mortality but such feelings would have to wait.

"We're here." Ren said.

Korra snapped to attention and looked around, finding herself on the edge of the island. Before she could say anything, she felt a pair of paws on her lower back.

"Wait, what are you-ahhhhhh!" she screamed as Ren gave her a big push over the cliff. Korra tried to activate her Air Spirit powers to fly but before she could, a pair of monkeys, about the size of human children, caught her and dropped her into a giant hand. Korra was still reeling from her fall when the fingers of the hand bent upward, forming a kind of cage around her as a huge lion like face rose out of the sea before her.

"Wait…you're the Lion Turtle right? Why are trapping me?" Korra asked, feeling claustrophobic trapped between the huge fingers.

"I have restrained you. You are not like Avatar Aang. My chant called to him because he needed me to help him win the war without sacrificing his beliefs. But you were raised with two conflicting ideologies. The Sages and White Lotus taught you that the Avatar is a servant of the world and must only act for others, never themselves. But another has taught you that you are individual and you do not owe anything to the world…but you don't seem to follow either path. Can you explain your path, Avatar Korra." The giant's voice echoed across the sea. He sounded like a wise old man…but it was an odd voice to be coming from a giant Lion Turtle.

"My path? Why does it matter and you still haven't answered my question!" the young Avatar said with a growl.

"I restrained you simply to stop you leaving before I am done with you. Your path matters since the path of the Avatar, whether you like it or not, affects the entire world and even the spirit world. Aang changed the world, you have already changed the world and Izanagi may be making you an immortal. If Silver or Will's path would cause too much trouble for the world, then I'd have been forced to trap them both here." The beast answered. That made Korra pause, she had never really thought about her choices would affect the entire world.

"My path…I guess I just want to live my life and help people when they need me?" she said. It was an honest answer but she was still a little nervous, given the stern expressions on the Lion Turtle and the Panther White Spirit on top of his head.

"So you're happy to help people who need help but you still want to live your life and find happiness for yourself. That sounds fair enough; I think it's safe to let her go Kan." Ren said with a smile.

"Kan? Wait it the panther thing is a White Spirit, does that mean you are too?" Korra asked, looking into the giant creature's massive brown eyes.

The lion Turtle shook its head (which caused Ren to be almost knocked off). "We Lion Turtles are one of the three great Sage Races and thus I am blessed with three names! I am Kan Li Ohm, last of the Sage Lions. The other two races are the Great Raven Owls and the Hawk Wolves. Both are extinct now because of the Demons." Kan said with a frown. The young Water Tribe girl gasped; Demons were a very taboo topic…they were considered the very pinnacle of evil and only appeared in rare cases.

"Demons…I've never seen one and I hope I never do! Not even Silver will tell me about them." Korra said seriously.

"She has met one before named Aker Zeta. She was able to kill the monster but it nearly left her dead, even with the use of Spirit Form. Demons are a kind of fragment spirit, a creature made up of dark energy that comes from emotion. Emotion is one of the greatest sources of inner energy and Chi and different types of emotion can create different types of energy. Imagine if thousands of people felt intense fear or hatred were all murdered in a short time that released all of their dark energy. That energy combines together in the boundary and forms a wild monstrosity that we call a demon. As they devour energy from living things, they become more intelligent and ultimately become among the most deadly and intelligent predators in existence. Even we spirits fear them…heck, even Hao and the Black Spirits fear them." Ren said, flicking his tail at a monkey that was eyeing him up.

Korra frowned, "Do demons have something to do with Tensa or the Hunter? I know that Tensa wants to use me for something but I don't know what."

"Tensa is one of the legendary people that we Sage Beasts call: Kami. They are people with the souls of the Divine within them. Awakened Kami are the ones who can speak with the Divine Soul within them, much like you can speak with Tamashi while Dormant Kami have the Divine sleeping within them. Tell me little Avatar, do you know the nature of the Kami?" Kan asked.

Korra nodded. "I learnt about them from Tensa and Kona. The Amaterasu Kami is Silver and she was awakened for a while before becoming dormant again. The Tsukiyomi and Susanoo Kami are dormant, Anima has returned as a god in human form, the Yamato Kami is Tensa and he is awakened but I don't know about Kage, Hikari or Kusanagi."

Kan raised his eyebrow (at least that's what Korra thought it was) and gave a lion like grin. "So you are aware of the tale surrounding the Divines and are even aware of two of the Kami and the Golden Monk. You seem to be at the centre of this whole situation and as my way of supporting you; I have three gifts for you. First, I will relinquish the White piece of the Ren-Koh Jewel." Kan said, opening his mouth wide and allowed a large monkey, at least three times larger than Korra, to climb out with a curious expression. The ape jumped out of Kan's mouth and landed on the same palm that Korra was standing in.

"You Avatar. Sage Beast says this for you. Take shiny stone, save world, seal face bug and steal his shiny stone." The ape said, his speech was slow and simple and sounded dim-witted. He placed a small jewel; the size of a pebble in Korra's outstretched hand before leaping back into Kan Li Ohm's mouth. Korra examined the small jewel; it was white and the shape of a tear drop, making it look like half of a Yin-Yang Circle.

"Thank you Master Kan!" Korra said, grinning widely and bowing in thanks.

The massive creature chuckled, shaking the forest that grew on his back. "I still have two more gifts to give little one. For the second, I will help you connect these mysteries of yours... I cannot tell you everything either because there are things I do not know or that I do not believe that I should tell you them. I am aware that your memories of this Hunter have been sealed by Tensa but I do not know the reason why, however I know he wants you to learn Koh's past in order to see if you are capable of being more than a fighter. This is because you are a component in his plan to create a new and better world, such a world does not need another warrior but it does need more kind-hearted people. His partner and the Golden Monk are enigmas to me so I cannot help much with them but I do know that all but three of the Kami are currently dormant."

Both Ren and Korra went wide eyed, "Only three? There are five awakened Kami?" Korra said, shocked.

"Yes. The three Divine Daughters are all dormant. Silver's emotional distress since Amaterasu returned to her slumber within her has prevented the Divine from recuperating enough but your intervention has shown that she may able to awaken soon. Susanoo cannot be awoken since her Soul lies within a girl that lacks the spirituality to do so and Tsukiyomi cannot awaken until her Kami has become strong enough." The Lion turtle told her.

Korra nodded, "Well I guess now that I know Tensa's plan and the stuff about Kami's I should be fine now. Something tells me that this big mystery will only be revealed when all the Divines are awakened at once." She said, placing a hand over her heart.

"You may be right. My final gift to you is this: I can release your hidden potential for energybending which will allow you to walk down the four paths. I also have a special technique to teach you." Kan said, raising his other hand-like paw out of the water and bringing two fingers to lightly touch Korra's head and chest. A golden glow emanated from the points of contact that shone like a beacon across the sea. The Airship with her friends on board could see the glow and the possessed Bolin narrowed his eyes, looking angrily into the light.

Back on the Lion Turtle's paw, Korra's eyes stopped glowing and Kan moved his paw back into the sea, leaving Korra standing on the water's surface, using her Water Spirit powers.

"I have unlocked the Paths of the Mind, Heart, Spirit and Soul. I have also given you the knowledge to perform Chi Flicker. This power will allow you to instantly move from one location to anywhere within a mile radius." He told her. Korra smiled even wider and a second later she vanished in a white flash only to appear a moment later, sitting on the Lion Turtle's nose.

"Well I think you got the hang of that one. Now get off of my nose." Kan said with a small chuckle. Korra chi flickered back onto the water before collapsing backward into the sea, forced to use a rudimentary doggy paddle to stay afloat.

"I think I over-used it. I'm gonna need to practice that one." Korra said with a tired expression.

"All new techniques drain a lot of energy until you learn to control them. Just like when you first learnt how to summon you're Anima Aes. Now since my fellows have all gone back to Republic City, I want to go to." Ren said, referring to the fact that the other White Spirits that Korra had met had gone there.

"Okay then. My Airship is less than a mile up; if we both jump on Naga then we can all teleport up there." Korra said.

Kan smiled a bit, "You should teleport from the sea. When you flickered off of my nose, you did a little jump first but if you are still touching me when you flicker up there, I'm going to tear the airship apart, crush you and your friends and do a belly flop into the sea. You can see why this might be a bad thing." Kan joked lightly. It had been too long since he had been able to have a pleasant joke, it was something that most members of the Sage races could only do with members of the other Sage races. Korra was no Lion Turtle, Raven Owl or Hawk Wolf but she did have the scent of one, buried beneath her human smell.

'Fenrir…he must have blessed her.' Kan thought with a smile. Korra, Naga and Ren all gave their own unique goodbyes before Naga jumped into the sea and all three of them vanished in a white flash, reappearing on the Airship. Korra explained what had happened to her friends and told them that the Lion Turtle had called her to speak.

'I know what to do now. Find the Joker's mask and beat Koh, find the last two White Spirits, collect all the Izanami Regalia and end the Black Spirit Invasion. Then Izanagi will have to speak to me. I'll get him to answer my questions.' Korra thought with a smile as they headed back to Republic City.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	121. Chapter 22: Jokers Mask: Korra VS Silver

******Hiya! a bit late today but i was determined to get an extra for you guys!**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Jonny842, TmntEmi, Animefan22198 and Xmidnight Rose**

**I do not own avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 22: Joker's Mask: Korra VS Silver

Korra and her Team had made it back to Air Temple Island and had found a lot of things had changed. Sonata was now happily running around and harassing Aries (whom she had apparently taken a liking to) while Kono was being ordered about by Pema. Will explained that the penalties that Saikhan wanted Kono to have for her actions in Orren were too much for her crime and so he had decided to punish her himself by making her a servant on Air Temple Island until he deemed she had paid her debt. The only other minor difference was that Libra was still around and was sticking to Will almost as much as Ophi was.

As the rest of Team Korra chatted with the others, Korra pulled Silver off to talk with her. After a very short flight, they were both on Aang Memorial Island, standing beside the Crystal statues of themselves. "What did you want to talk about Korra?" Silver asked with a small smile. It had been too long since Master and Student had spoken like this.

"Silver, I need an honest answer. What do you know of Divine souls and Kamis?" Korra asked with a straight face. Silver looked surprised at this.

"You know of the Kami? Of course, you must have spoken with Kan Li Ohm. But for him to tell you such things…"

Korra cut her off, "He just added to what I already found out. Tensa spoke with me in Orren and I met an old friend of yours in the nearby village."

"Old friend?"

"Kona Seij." Korra told her. Silver's eyes widened.

"You-you spoke with him!? So, he told you the tale of the Divine Circle, Tensa told you about people born with Divine souls and Kan explained the Kami. I'm afraid there's nothing left I can tell you." She said dismissively, turning to walk away. Korra created a kinetic barrier around them.

"So Kan gave you knowledge of energybending." Silver stated simply.

"Yes and I know all about the four paths. And what is inside you. I also know about the six families." Korra answered.

Silver suddenly whipped around and delivered a high kick to the side of Korra's head, sending the smaller girl tumbling to the ground with a gasp. Within seconds, Korra was pinned to the floor with Silver straddling her and her face very close to Korra's, clearly showing her angry expression.

"Listen closely Korra. Never, ever speak of those people to me again. I left the families behind and virtually destroyed my own. My parents, my uncle and cousins; every adult in my family was murdered by me and I do not regret doing it. Scum deserve to die after what they did to me." Silver said calmly, yet her voice emanated hatred. Seeing Korra's scared expression made Silver feel guilty but the elder Avatar had not been able to restrain herself. Slowly sitting up, she got off of Korra and released her wrists, allowing Korra to slowly sit up.

"Amaterasu is inside you. It's why you became what you are and how you survived becoming immortal without going mad. She was awakened when you became emotionally distressed." Korra said quietly, her voice shaking a bit. Silver hugged Korra gently.

"I am so so sorry Korra. I went too far…I just get so angry when I hear about those people." Silver said sadly. Silver already knew about Amaterasu being within her, in fact during the brief time she was awakened, Amaterasu often spoke with Silver and gave her advice, helping her master the Divine's power. Using her Kami power had been dangerous; the strain had almost killed her more than once.

Korra smiled mischievously, "You know…if you want to make it up to me, you could give me the Joker's Mask."

Silver blinked. Korra was just full of surprises! "The Joker's Mask was a gift from Amaterasu to the Samaritan who saved her and has been with me since the days of Avatar Kendra! It's one of the most powerful relics in the Mortal world. I can't just hand it over." Silver said.

Korra pouted, "But I need it to fight Koh!"

"Why? You can beat Koh by using your bending to force him to keep his distance. He was only so dangerous because he would drag people into the Spirit World to steal their face since their bending doesn't work there." Silver told her.

"But I want to talk to him first. Tensa told me that if I did then I'd learn something interesting." Korra informed her. Silver raised an eyebrow, what could anyone learn from talking to Koh? Silver realised Korra wouldn't give it up so she decided to make a wager…

"Since you're so determined, how about we make a bet? We go back to the Island and fight, if I win then you have to obey every order I give you for a month. If you win then I'll hand over the mask. How does that sound?" she suggested. Korra thought about it for a moment, it was risky and fighting Silver would be tough but Korra was a lot tougher now then she was back when they fought during the Battle Royale.

"Okay, deal! We'll fight it out and I'm taking that mask." Korra said with a confident grin. "But no Avatar State or Spirit Form, just so it's fair."

Silver nodded in agreement and the two of them shook on it before returning home. They decided to have the fight after lunch and the news had spread very quickly. Will and Tenzin were trying to convince them not to go through with it, both fearful of the possible consequences but the others seemed eager to see the fight. It would be the show of the century! In the end, Will and Tenzin formed an agreement with Noatak and Sonata (since they were the only ones with anti-bender powers) that if the fight went too far then they'd step in.

And so, after a few hours of exercising, lunch came and went and the two female Avatars met on the training ground, ready to have their fight. Team Avatar and the spirits that had been partnered with them came to watch, as did the council members (in truth they were supposed to be having a meeting but this was a rare sight).

Silver stood on when side of the training ground, watching Korra carefully and Will, who stood on the side to act as the referee, could see the clear differences between them. Korra was pacing back and forth in her corner of the area, looking both anxious and excited, showing her nature as a passionate yet immature fighter. Silver was the opposite, she looked calm and tranquil and no one would guess she was about to be in a fight.

"Okay you two, the rules are simple. No Anima Aes, no Avatar State and no Spirit form. If you want to have weapons that ask me." Will said simply, still not happy with the fight. Korra grinned and placed her hands against her mouth, generating water and using her Winter Breath to freeze it and form a pair of simple ice Katanas.

"That works too I guess. The only other rules are no bending outside of the training ground and no using any dark bending types. Now fight!" Will declared, quickly jumping backward to avoid the clash. Korra lept forward with an airbending boost and swung her left blade at Silver's left thigh, but the white haired Avatar vanished in a white flash, appearing behind Korra. Korra ducked the incoming kick and jumped back a bit.

"So you can use Chi Flicker too? Why haven't you used it before? Teaching that to Asami and Bumi would have been a good idea." Korra said.

Silver frowned. "Chi Flicker is one of the Uzume Family's signature techniques."

Korra gulped. She knew that if Silver was using some of her family's abilities then she was being serious. Without another word, Korra used her Dragon's Claw technique to ignite her ice swords with white flames, carefully keeping the flames active and the swords solid at the same time. Silver prepared to shatter the swords but found Korra wasn't using them as actual blades, but as an easy way to shape the white fire. Dragon Claw flames are very hard to manipulate into complex shapes and attacks but by igniting another easily controlled substance, Korra could effectively control the white fire. Silver smiled slightly, silently praising her student for her resourcefulness. A moment later, Korra melted the still ignited sword in her right hand and waterbent the flames into Silver. The older Avatar was able to avoid the attack with a simple dodge but after feeling warmth on her back and catching a white flash in her peripheral vision, Silver was forced to brace herself as Korra slashed her remaining blade across her master's back.

Silver flew forward from the force of the blow and began to heal the wound. "Impressive. You used the first attack to force me to a certain position and then used Chi Flicker to appear behind me. A clever tactic…you've gotten stronger." Silver complimented. Korra sighed in response.

"In truth, using Dragon's Claw and Chi Flicker in quick succession is tricky for me. I haven't got great control over the four paths yet." She said, panting a bit.

"Energybending is the art of controlling all forms of energy, mostly Chi within your body. The Mind, Heart, Spirit and Soul are all sources of Chi and have different properties between them. Techniques of energybending are performed by moulding Chi from these different sources together. Chi Flicker uses Chi from the Soul and Chi from the mind to move you from one place to another. A novice like you could usually only flicker to a position within about three metres but with Avatar powers, you can move anywhere within a mile. A master like me or Will could flicker to any place on the planet if we used Avatar State." Silver stated, standing up straight now that her wound was healed.

Korra also stood up but staggered as she had over-exerted herself with that last attack. Silver saw her opening and flickered behind Korra, elbowing her in the back of the head. The younger Avatar staggered forward from the blow and shot a sloppy bolt of lightning at Silver who flicked it aside with a quick hand movement.

"Now I'll show you a new technique. Chi Anima." Silver said, touching a hand against her thigh. A mark appeared at the place she touched and from it, Silver pulled out a small knife, like the symbol was a portal. "Chi Anima creates mini dimensions that can be used for storage. Focus Soul Chi and Heart Chi into your fingers and touch it to a surface to create the Anima Circle then drop the desired object into it." Silver explained. Korra used the knowledge gained from Kan to focus her chi, just as Silver threw the dagger at her. In an instant, Korra placed her hand up and showed the Anima Circle she had just placed onto it, sealing the dagger into the mini dimension. Korra grinned and earthbent a wall up from the ground behind Silver before flickering over to it and placing a hand against it. The Anima Circle appeared on the wall behind Silver and the dagger flew out, forcing Silver to flicker away to the opposite side of the area. Will glared at the dagger as it flew toward him, incinerating it with black flames.

Seeing Will use his flames in such a way caused Korra to pause. What if she could use Chi Anima to make the circles on objects she looked at as opposed to ones she touched?

"Hey Silver, what say we make this bet more interesting." Korra said, a smug smile on her face.

"How?" Silver asked.

"If I lose, I become your servant for a whole year but if you lose, you have to teach me everything you know about Energybending." Korra offered. Silver looked doubtful…if she lost then she'd be stuck revealing all her secrets and techniques but if Korra lost, she wouldn't be able to disobey her.

"That wager is a little too much to offer on a single fight." She said.

Korra grinned. "Fine then, the original bet is only valid for the winner but the new wager…" Her smile grew wider and Silver became nervous.

"For the new wager to be valid I have to beat you in three moves."

**Avatar Extra: Four Paths of Energybending Pt. 8: Techniques Pt. 3**

Spirit Eyes: This technique focuses all four chi types into one's eyes and allows the user to detect the chi flow of another person. These people look to be covered in an aura of chi and it is possible for the user to see other people through walls and objects

Chi Blast: A very rudimentary yet powerful skill. It focuses energy into the form of a ball and fires it at the opponent. The energy is not usually lethal but it is dangerous, capable of inflicting major wounds.

Warp: This is a Soul Chi technique and a very difficult one. Little is known about how it really works but from observation, it appears to warp the area around the user to cause attacks to go off-balance, making it able to block attacks that normal barriers couldn't.

Telekinesis: By letting your Chi flow out of your body, envelop over objects and then bending the chi around, it is possible to use telekinesis, a technique that is not usually connected to normal Energybenders but is instead used by the Sage Animal races to make up for their lack of thumbs and/or size problems

**Next Chapter: Tale of Jerik Taiyo Pt. 1**

The fight between Korra and Silver continues.

**Well, i hope you enjoyed this!**

**Seeya tomorrow**

**Please Review!**


	122. Chapter 23: Tale of Jerik Taiyo Pt 1

******Yay, new chapter is up!**

**Special thanks to reviewers: TmntEmi, Jonny842, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Animefan22198 and Rikachan101**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 23: Tale of Jerik Taiyo Pt. 1

"For the new wager to be valid I have to beat you in three moves."

Silver's eyes widened. Did Korra honestly think she could win in three hits? Silver had healed all her injuries and was still far from running out of energy while Korra was panting, on the verge of exhaustion from the excessive use of her Energybending. It was an impossible goal.

"Fine then. If you can inflict a lethal wound on me in three moves then I'll teach you all my secrets AND give you the mask. If you fail AND lose the fight then you're my servant for the rest of the year. Bring it on!" Silver declared.

Korra grinned manically and created an ice knife at Silver. The elder Avatar counted to one in her mind and raised a kinetic dome around her to prevent all attacks. She was now untouchable and it would serve as a lesson in humility for Korra.

But the younger Avatar was not stupid.

In less than second, the ice knife shattered against the dome with a little puff of snow and before Silver knew what had happened, she was run through the heart with an icy cold sword. Shocked, Silver looked back and saw Korra standing behind her, on the verge of falling unconscious.

"I guess those barriers can't stop a Chi Flicker after all. Good thing too, since I don't have the energy to do anything else." She said with a tired smile. Silver used a fiery aura to melt the icy blade that was still lodged in her chest. The wound would have been lethal to anyone and it was only her immortality that saved her life. The white haired woman placed a hand on her chest, using a combination of blood and energy healing to erase the wound, smiling the whole time.

"You're a tough kid Korra. All these battles in the last year have made you stronger. You're not the same person you were when I met you. I'm proud of you Korra." Silver said with a heartfelt smile. Korra smiled back weakly before crumpling to the floor, losing consciousness.

The young Water Tribe girl awoke many hours later, her room illuminated by the glow of the dusk sky. On her bedside table was a small box with a note on it. Korra slowly got up and took the box, reading the note.

It Read:

"Dear Korra.

I have gone to City Hall with Noatak and Tenzin. We're having a meeting with the council about the remaining four Black Spirits but I will be returning shortly after dusk. This box contains what you have been looking for.

Love Silver"

Korra chuckled a bit, Silver most have written this a while ago since it was already dusk. Turning her attention to the box that now sat on her lap, Korra carefully opened it to reveal its contents. It was a simple mask that had the same shape as Amon's. It had a Sun symbol in place of the large red circle and it had a smaller Yin Yang symbol within it. The mask was split down the middle with a white, grinning side on the right and a black, grimacing side on the left.

"The Joker's Mask…" Korra said with a small smile. She flipped it over in her hands and carefully placed it on her face. It fitted her perfectly and stayed on her face without ever falling off but the moment it touched her face, Korra could feel her energy beginning to dissipate just like it had when she was fighting Silver.

Korra quickly slipped the mask back off and glared at it. "Has a kick to it huh?" Silver said, appearing in a flash beside Korra.

Korra's heart missed a beat in surprise and a gasp made her surprise even more obvious, bring a smile to Silver's face. 'Still a little wet behind the ears, nice to see she isn't maturing too quickly' the elder Avatar thought.

"So this mask drains your energy? I guess I'll need to be fully rested to get back to full strength before I can face Koh!" Korra said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Not so fast Korra. This mask is very important to me…if I'm going to let you have it; you have to listen to my story." Silver said.

Korra nodded and sat back on her bed, crossing her legs with the mask resting in her lap. Silver sat at the other end of the bed and mimicked Korra's position.

"As you know, Will and I are the last two direct blood relations of the Uzume Family. We are actually a first generation branch family since our father was the younger brother of the family head. Our family gained the name of Uzume, meaning the Dawn, after the son of the grand founder married the daughter of the Noble Family of the East Mountains. The Grand founder's wife was the first Amaterasu Kami and the founder himself was the kind Samaritan that saved the goddess from her imprisonment so I guess I should start there.

Like the legend says, the three Divine Daughters could not bear to see the world their father created slowly rot away. In order to try and save the world, the three sisters came down from the Star Country to try and save us…but humans are sick and power hungry. The King of dragons, a golden scaled beast named Solaris, transformed into his human form and approached the sun goddess, Amaterasu and begged her to save his kingdom from their fellow fire beasts, the phoenixes. Amaterasu used her immense power to stop a battle but upon seeing her power, Solaris used an ancient and forbidden seal to separate Amaterasu into her mind, body, spirit and soul. Her body was destroyed to hide the evidence and so too was the Heart Chi she possessed. Her mind and Spirit are locked within the sun yet still maintain a connection with her soul, which is why it was sealed within Solaris' shield.

One day, over a hundred years after she was sealed in the shield, a legendary warrior named Jerik Taiyo was given a mission to slay the dragon Solaris, who's crimes against humanity and even his own race were infamous. Jerik battled the monster for three days straight before forcing the dragon to assume his human form so that he could use the shield to access the Divine's power. It was at that moment that Jerik used an ancient energybending technique to trap the dragon in his human form and block his chakras, cutting off the monster's access to his power and that of the divine. By the time the sun set on the fourth day, Solaris lay dead and the shield was in the hands of Master Taiyo.

Master Taiyo spoke with Amaterasu when she reached out to him. Without her body, Amaterasu could not return to life and so she accepted being moved from an object into a person. Since Amaterasu was a female, she had to take the body of a female as her Kami, so Jerik sealed her into his wife, Maris Taiyo. The three of them were great friends and Amaterasu granted both her saviour and her Kami an extremely long life. One hundred years after Maris became a Kami, she gave birth to their son, named Warrick after Jerik's father.

Warrick married a girl from another noble family and formed the Uzume family. Another ten years passed and Warrick's son was born but that is where the happy families ended. It had been years since Anima had been reborn as the Golden Monk and separated the White and Black Spirits and Koh suddenly went on a rampage, stealing faces of people for no reason. He even stole the face of Warrick, earning him the fury of Jerik and Maris. Using her Kami power, Maris reshaped the old shield used to seal Amaterasu into a mask and imbued it with some of the divine's chi. after that, Jerik hunted down and badly wounded Koh, forcing the Spirit to hide for over two centuries so he could heal. And that's how the mask came about."

Silver seemed sad by the end of the story, looking deeply at the mask on Korra's lap.

"Jerik sounded like a great man." Korra said, also looking at the mask with a sentimental feeling in her chest.

"I admire him. He lived to see his son build one of the most powerful families in history…and he even lived to see me destroy it." Silver said sadly. Korra raised an eyebrow at that last comment. Exactly how long had Jerik Taiyo lived?

"Like I said, Amaterasu gave both her Kami and her saviour a very long life. Like the Avatar, when a Kami dies, the next one is born instantly. You were born at the exact moment of Avatar Aang's death. I was born at the exact moment of Maris's death, making me the second Amaterasu Kami. When Maris died, Jerik was very sad but still knew who I was, knowing it was me who would replace her. Despite my birth causing her death, Jerik was the only one of my relatives besides Will to show me kindness." The First Avatar said, smiling slightly as she recalled her meetings with the man.

Many many millennia ago…

Silver's parents had dragged the two young Uzume twins to the Main estate in the Imperial City for a big Uzume Family festival. They had both been dressed in matching Kimonos and had been given silver coloured wrist bands. The wrist bands were a way of showing rank; Gold signified being a member of the main house family, silver signified first generation Branch families and so on. As the Uzume twins were led into the estates festival courtyard, their mother suddenly turned around to the two ten year olds and knelt down to eye level.

"All of the most important members of our family, including your uncle, grandfather and even the Grand Founder. Needless to say, be on your best behaviour!" she tells them, smiling at her son and scowling at Silver. Will scowled back and Silver just nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. Why bother impressing these prissy nobles. I hate the Uzume family." Will said grumpily. Silver gulped, is she had said that she have been beaten to a pulp. Since Will was the favoured child, his father just tutted and his mother tried to convince him not to hate the family.

A short time later, in the midst of the celebrations, Will and Silver's two cousins from the Main family came to see the only over kids with standing of any kind. The eldest was twice Will's height and was fifteen in age, wearing his white hair in a pineapple like style. The younger was the same height as Silver and was nine, wearing his hair in a simple ponytail.

"I feel kinda sorry for Will brother." The younger one said, looking up at his elder brother. The elder brother nodded in agreement.

"I agree little bro…imagine being born as a twin to a girl." He said with a mocking grin. Silver looked at the ground sadly while Will was livid.

"Hey, back off! I'd sooner have Silver then any of the rest of this family! I hate you foul Uzume, Silver deserves better than you!" he yelled, clenching his fists.

The two main house boys looked furious! "You dare compare us to a girl!" the younger one said.

"Yeah! And Badly? You're going down!" the older one yelled as they both lunged at Will. Will had been practicing his fighting skills so that one day he could defend Silver from their parents and this was good practice.

In less than a few minutes, both brothers lay on the floor, beaten and bruised while Will stood panting over them, a thin line of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. The other family members were looking on in both fear and amazement at Will's skills and his grandfather secretly cursed that Will's father hadn't been born first…

"Silver! I told you to behave and now you've goaded your brother into a fight! You are in huge trouble!" her mother shrieked, grabbing her wrist harshly. Just as she was going to lead Silver away to her cruel fate, a hand slapped the woman in the face. Everyone in attendance gasped. Silver did not know this yet but the man who had slapped her mother…

Was none other than Jerik Taiyo.

**Avatar Extras: Lost Relics Pt. 4: Ring of Bats**

The legend surrounding this relic is well known for being the myth that started the famous Vampire Hunts in the days of the 13th Earth Kingdom. The ring was said to allow the user to become a bat, drain a person's life and experiences through their blood and give incredible strength and speed, all while creating a weakness to sunlight. This however is untrue as the ring was actually the tool of a Pest control agent in one of the early Earth Kingdom cities. The ring was made of bone and was hollow with several holes drilled into it, allowing the owner to play it like an instrument. The sound it emitted attracted bats and because of that, the rest of the usual vampire myth was applied to the poor man, resulting in his murder at the hands of an angry mob. That night, it is said that thousands of bats that he had freed into the nearby forest returned to the city and preyed on its people. When the next travellers arrived in the city, they found nothing but bones. The Ring was never found.

**Next Chapter: Tale of Jerik Taiyo Pt. 2**

More of the past is unveiled.

**Jerik Taiyo is the character that was based of my friend and reviewer: Jokermask18 :) check out his awesome fics.**

**Also, if your into LOK fics in general, check out a fic by Miyaha, it's pretty interesting.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	123. Chapter 24: Tale of Jerik Taiyo Pt 2

******The final part of Jerik's tale**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, TmntEmi, Jokermask18, Jonny842, TheStoryWizard, Xmidnight-rose and Legionary Prime!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 24: Tale of Jerik Taiyo Pt. 2

Everyone at the festival looked back and forth between their grand founder and Silver's mother, her hand placed against the red hand mark on her cheek with a shocked expression. Jerik turned his amber eyes on the surprised girl, her mother's hand still holding her arm.

"You there, kid. What's your name?" Jerik asked. His voice was fierce, showing he was angry but the look he gave her made Silver know it wasn't aimed at her.

"My name is Silver Uzume." The young girl answered, shaking a little. Will walked over to his younger sister and glared at his mother, making her release Silver's wrist before standing between his sister and this mystery man (neither he nor Silver knew who the founder was).

Jerik's eyes were a fiery amber colour and his hair was a very light blonde, making him look distinctly different from the other people present. Warrick had always looked more like his mother than him which is why Jerik was so different from the other Uzume but one look at the two children before him brought back warm memories.

Jerik had known his wife Maris for years before the two married, being childhood friends and the man could not deny…Silver was the spitting image of ten year old Maris and Will looked exactly like they're son, Warrick.

'That girl…could she be the new Kami?' Jerik thought as he examined the girl's features.

"So your name is Silver? And this is your brother? Tell me boy, you just assaulted the children of the family head, including the heir and have threatened me all in the middle of the Uzume Family estate. Do you know how serious that is?" Jerik asked with a very serious expression. In truth, he wasn't going to let this boy be punished for his actions but he still wanted to gauge the boy's courage.

Will just snorted. "I don't care how serious it is! Anyone who insults or threatens my sister is gonna get hurt! The only reason I didn't kill those prissy noble brats is because they're family." Will said, completely serious. Silver gulped in fear and the whole crowd held their breath as Jerik processed what was just said to him.

"Ha ha, now that is what I expect from a true Uzume! Finally a child who is worthy of that name! I may have to make you the family heir instead!" Jerik said, smiling widely.

From that day on, Jerik moved to the city of Terra Voya and kept a close eye on Will and the new Amaterasu Kami and needless to say, he was not happy about what he saw. It was maddening to watch the way that those monsters treated the young Kami and it hurt more to know that any intervention on his part would simply hurt Silver more…her parents hated outside interference in their lives, especially when it came to their kids.

It was after several years of watching that Jerik finally had enough. He spoke with the current emperor, a member of the Mizu family and gained permission to adopt Will and Silver so he could teach them to become the new family head; however fate intervened and before the details could be finalised, war erupted between the Crystalmancer Empire and the Free the slaves movement. Jerik travelled as fast as he could to their home, only to find the decaying corpses of Will and Silver's parents and several soldiers.

With his connection to the power of Amaterasu through the mask, Jerik was able to find Silver, many miles away from her home. In fact, Jerik must have passed her at some point during his journey from the Imperial City since that was currently where Silver was. Turning around and using the full extent of the Joker's mask's power and his energybending, he Chi flickered all the way back to the capital.

What he saw was monstrous.

The whole city was on fire, dragons and the other enslaved races were flying and darting through the city, destroying what they could or fleeing the wrath of the stronger races and the Emperor's Palace was destroyed. Using his advanced control over energy, Jerik used his Soul Sense ability to find the life force of his family members (not that he cared for them) and that of the emperor, only to find they had all been killed. Knowing he was too late to stop the wrath of his descendent, the man walked slowly to the remains of the Uzume Family estate, bowing his head in respect as he passed by the Palace gates to the Noble District. He found the girl standing in the very same courtyard in which the two had first met, her hair whipped around in the wind like the fire that surrounded her. Silver noticed Jerik standing behind her and turned to face him, looking directly into his amber eyes, seeing sadness but not the fear that had possessed her uncle and cousins, whose bodies were being consumed by flames.

"Master Taiyo…you are one of the only members of this foul family that showed me any kindness. You have shown me and the other one great kindness yet again." Silver said, one of her eyes turned golden. It was clear to Jerik now…Silver had awakened the power of Amaterasu.

"Lady Amaterasu. I know that it is you that feeds Silver's fury. The girl that your soul inhabits would never do such things if it weren't for your influence." He said, speaking to his old friend. Silver looked confused for a moment before her other eye turned gold too, marking the completion of Amaterasu's control over her Kami.

"Did you know that even when dormant, everything a Kami feels is also felt by his or her Divine partner? I felt every beating, every torture that these beasts inflicted on the girl. Her heart is much too weak for her to fight on her own, so I feed her rage with my flames…Silver will burn with the fury of the sun and her light will illuminate this world!" Amaterasu screamed, using Silver to talk.

Jerik felt a single tear slide down his face. This person before him was just another victim of the world's cruelty and even though a part of him wanted to see the world burn for its crimes against the innocent, he knew it was unfair to punish everyone for the actions of a few and he would not let Silver or Amaterasu become the very people they wanted to destroy. Whispering an apology to his fallen wife and praying for forgiveness of the Spirits, Jerik drew his blade and prepared to battle.

Back in the present…

"That battle decimated what was left of the Imperial City and left me very weakened. But worst of all, Master Taiyo lost his life in that battle, dying with a smile on his face. I guess in the end, he was happy he was able to pay me back for the things his family did to me. Amaterasu told me that he must have blamed himself for letting his family get so bad but after his son's face was stolen, he stopped paying much attention to the family's business and was widely unaware of the way they treated females." Silver explained, still staring at the mask in Korra's lap. The young Avatar was staring down at the mask as well, the mask felt like it was oddly heavy in her lap.

"So when a Kami is awakened, the Divine inside them can control their bodies? Kinda creepy." Korra said, trying to change the subject a bit. She could tell it was a hard topic for Silver to discuss.

"So this mask can also strengthen my energybending? I was hoping you could help me make a new energybending technique." Korra said with a smile. Silver's heavy expression lightened a bit at the idea of her apprentice coming up with an idea for an original technique.

"Okay, explain the idea and I'll teach you how to apply your Chi to do it." Silver offered.

"My idea is to combine Chi Anima and the Dragon's Eye and Claw. Since the white flames are so hard to control, I thought maybe I could create some and seal them in an Anima Circle to use like a trap or portal, the same with the Dragon's Eye explosions but the real trick is using the Dragon's eye to place the circles without me having to touch the surface. Remote Chi Anima!" Korra said with excitement. Silver blinked, that was a clever idea! The main weakness of Chi Anima was that the Anima Circles had to be made by direct contact between the user and a surface and if they could find a way to bypass that weakness as well as create a clever way to make traps and control the Dragon's Claw.

"It's ambitious…I think we can do it together!" Silver grinned. 'May need Will's help though…' she thought with less enthusiasm.

"Since I'm going to have to properly explain about different Chi to you, I think we should make it a team lesson. Proper Chi and energy control will make the entire team stronger since it isn't strictly restricted to energybending." Silver told her young apprentice as she hopped off the bed and on to her feet.

"Ah but Silver! if we have to wait for the others to be in one place then it'll be tomorrow at the earliest! I really want to get started plus I only just woke up and won't sleep without tiring myself out." Korra complained, sounding like a kid. Silver rolled her eyes, secretly happy that her little Korra wasn't getting too mature too fast!

"Fine, if you stop whining, I'll help you learn the Soul Sense and Soul Copy techniques." Silver said. Korra nodded frantically and carefully placed the Joker's Mask back in its box and closing the lid. The elder Avatar watched Korra's actions and smiled again, glad that Korra was showing proper respect to the artefact.

'Master Taiyo…destroying our family means than none of your techniques could be passed on…I'll train Korra in those skills and preserve your legacy.' Silver thought, closing her eyes and feeling the spirit of her fallen master watching over her.

Once Korra was done putting the relic away, Silver taught her the idea behind the techniques and then showed her how to implement them. By the time they were done, it was well past midnight and both were tired but Korra had been successful. She had been able to use her Soul Sense to detect all of her friends and family on the island and was able to create a copy of herself with Soul Copy (she used it a little wrong so there was now a five year old Korra running around her room). It wasn't perfect but it was good enough. Silver dispelled the kid Korra and left the room, her young apprentice seemingly passed out.

Korra was in fact still awake and upon letting Silver leave, she smiled mischievously. Silver was good with the Soul Sense but she only used it to sense souls but Korra had been able to extend it a bit with her knowledge from the Lion Turtle, giving her the ability to sense Spirits too.

It had shocked her at first to find Bolin had two spirits in him but Korra was familiar with Black Spirit possession by now.

'Koh thinks he's being sneaky…luring me into a trap. He's in my trap now!'

**Avatar Extras: Lost Relics Pt. 5: Mantis Sickles**

The legend surrounding this relic is rather infamous. It was said that a Giant Praying mantis, at least the height of a house, had attacked a series of farms in the Earth Kingdom, killing and eating life stock and cutting up the crops with its sickles. One day, a young farmer's son took his father's old sword from the days of war and went into the forest to hunt the giant insect. When he arrived in the forest centre, he found his prey and killed it in its sleep, taking its head and sickles back with him. It was later said that the spirits blesses the sickles as a reward for the boy's success and gave them the ability to create wind that could cut the crops with each swing. The final whereabouts of this relic is not known but it is possible that the two sickles were split up or hidden by the original owner.

**Next Chapter: Fall of Envy**

Koh makes his move and Korra makes hers...

**That's all for Jerik for now at least. Jerik Taiyo was inspired by my friend and long time (maybe even first!) reviewer, Jokermask18. for those who don't know, Taiyo is japanese for Sun**

**I hope you liked this!**

**Please Review!**


	124. Chapter 25: Fall of Envy

******Special thanks to Rikachan101, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, TmntEmi, Legionary Prime, Jonny842 and XMidnight Rose**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 25: Fall of Envy

Korra awoke that day with a great feeling. She had learned so much stuff the day before that she could help but feel refreshed, but first she had to put her plan into action! Using the Creeper vine seed she had gotten from Tahno for her birthday, she tied the mask to her hip with the vines and then tied her fur pelt around her like usual, concealing the mask. With a mischievous smile, Korra walked out the door and began loudly banging every door she went past in Team Korra's house, awakening her sleeping (and secretly possessed) boyfriend, Tahno, Zaia, Mako and Asami.

"Ugh Korra…it's only dawn. Can't you wait till noon." Mako sleepily complained as he and the others walked into the living room, greeted by an unusually bouncy Korra.

"Not today hotshot! We've got Energy and Chi training today." She said cheerfully.

"Oh come on! Only Bumi and Asami can even energybend!" Tahno complained.

"Nope, Silver said everyone in Team Avatar should do it!" Korra told them. Everyone groaned and Zaia looked extra irritated.

"But I'm not even a member!" she complained. Korra just shook her head.

"Sorry Zaia, I didn't know you had come over yesterday."

The female firebender just grumbled and began to cook some breakfast while the rest of Team Korra slowly woke up. Once the food was done, Korra wolfed hers down and ran off to awaken the others in Team Tenzin's home and Team Silver's home. Tenzin was less than thrilled to be awoken and Pema gave death glares in Korra's direction. Lin and Kya basically attacked her with whatever they had on their bedside tables, Bumi had never gone to sleep that night (he was apparently busy with something but just laughed Korra away when she asked what) and Iroh had gotten up at dawn so he could be prepared for the day (soldier training had obviously stuck to him better than Bumi).

Silver and Aries were both very drowsy and Leo had even bitten her! When Korra came to the last door in Silver's home, she loudly knocked and kicked the door open, her smile being wiped of her quickly reddening face before closing the door again.

"Err, Silver? I didn't know Will and Libra were dating." Korra said shakily. Later, all of Team Avatar as well Tonraq, Katara and the Kids were all gathered in the training grounds for the lesson. Korra had gotten over the sight with Will and Libra already and Will hadn't been bothered (he wasn't easily embarrassed) but Libra was still very red in the face and wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Okay guys. Since Korra was able to pull a fast one and kick my butt yesterday, I agreed to train her in energybending but the first few lessons would benefit the whole team so I figured we would do them together." Silver explained. The Team were in the new training ground that had been constructed on the extended island during Korra's time away to find Zhe. It was a large octagon, about the length on all sides of the Pro-bending arena and it sunk several feet into the ground with steps leading down on all eight sides, making it look somewhat like a coliseum.

"Actually, before we start I have something I want to show you guys." Korra piped up, quickly walking over to Silver and whispering something in her ear. Silver's expression became horrified for a moment before she grinned.

"Ooh Korra, good idea. Bolin! Could you come over here a moment?" Silver asked. Koh gulped within the earthbender. He had been found out! Without letting Korra or Silver get the advantage over him, Koh's true form suddenly burst from Bolin's mouth and instantly charged at Korra. If he couldn't get the vengeance he wanted, he'd at least have the girl's face!

Without even flinching, Korra Chi flickered to behind Koh and pulled the Joker's Mask from beneath her fur pelt and placed it on her face, making her immune to the powers of the Face Stealer. Now that Koh was inside the arena, Silver leaped out and raised a kinetic barrier around it, trapping Korra and Koh into the barrier.

Koh turned on Korra and unleashed a monstrous snarl, making Korra flinch but doing little more. "So you have succeeded in trapping me and with that mask I can't possess you or steal your face. How do you intend to seal me without the Black half of the Ren-Koh Jewel?" he said mockingly.

"No idea but I'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I spoke with Avatar Tensa and he seems to think there's something interesting about you and I want to know what." Korra said. Koh switched his face to that of a dragon and roared at Korra with all his might.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DEMAND ANYTHING FROM ME, DISGUSTING MOON GIRL!" he bellowed, scaring everyone around him.

"You're the Black Spirit of Envy, which means there's something you're jealous of! Why do you hate the Water Tribe so much? You've targeted our Avatars at every chance you've gotten and now you used my boyfriend and are trying to steal my face when I've done nothing to attack you and I deserve to know why!" Korra shouted back.

Koh snorted and changed his face to that of a haggard old man, "So, you've become quite the collector of stories I see. Am I just another dusty tome in that head of yours? You want to know my motive…it is very simple."

He changed his face again, becoming a man with caramel coloured skin and sapphire eyes.

"Vengeance!"

Korra frowned. "Revenge isn't a good thing to fight for…even if you get it, all you have is more emptiness." She said wisely. 'Where did I hear that before?' she thought to herself. A short distance away, Korra was being watched by two pairs of hidden eyes belonging to Hao and Tensa.

Koh raised his stolen face's eyebrow and gave a cocky grin. "As you wish, little Moon Brat. I'll tell you what you want. When I was born, I was no different than Hao. I had no interest in the sin that I represented and was more interested in watching you mortals. Such interesting little creatures you were back then, before you started repeating yourselves with endless wars.

Before the Crystalmancers, there were only two real powers in the world. The Sun Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom, ruling the Southern and Northern hemispheres respectively. The Sun Kingdom, as the name suggested, worshipped the Sun and the Dragons were the most sacred of the races to them, in fact Dragons were a Sage race before they were enslaved and loss their wisdom, becoming beasts. On the other side of the world, the Moon Kingdom worshipped Tsukiyomi, the Moon and her handmaiden Tui. But then Tsukiyomi was sealed away and her first Kami became the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

That woman was beautiful, the finest face I had ever seen. Whenever I gazed upon it, I wanted nothing but to have it for myself but it was different back then…I didn't just want her face, I wanted her. All of her. I disguised myself as a Prince of the Sun Kingdom and began courting her, teaching her energybending and how to control her Kami powers as I did so. We were happy until her father, the original owner of the Midnight rose in which Tsukiyomi was sealed before he sealed her in his daughter, decided to intervene.

He was adamant that in order for me to court her, I had to either find the Shield of the Dragon Solaris or bring the Amaterasu Kami back with me as a gift for him. This was decades before Jerik Taiyo defeated Solaris and when I challenged the dragon, he easily defeated me. I was forced to unleash my true, insect like form in the presence of both the Sun Kingdom's soldiers and the Moon Kingdom's. news swiftly travelled and when I returned to my love, she rejected me as a monster in favour of an actual Sun Prince. Infuriated and envious, I stole the faces of the Moon King, his court and the Sun Prince but in the end, I couldn't bare to harm the woman I loved. I stayed on my rampage until many years later when I was defeated by the original owner of that mask." Koh said, becoming sad as he slowly scraped one of his talons across the metal of the mask.

"Ever since, I have hated the moon, the Water Tribe who descended from that kingdom, the Avatar and the Mizu Family who bridged the gap between the Moon Kingdom's royal family and the Water Tribe's. I enjoyed toying with your people and your family. Now look at you, the last true Mizu, the Avatar AND the descendant of the woman I loved. You look like her you know…she broke my heart but I could not steal her face so I planned to use your lover to break your heart and steal YOUR face. It's funny really, you look just like her…" Koh said, carefully pulling the mask off of Korra's face.

"Korra! The Mask!" Silver yelled but the younger Avatar put up no resistance, letting the mask be pulled off. Korra stared up at Koh, now wearing his true, white painted face and frowned. Koh felt odd, he was moments away from his revenge…she no longer had the mask but for some reason, Koh couldn't bring himself to just take her face…it wasn't just Korra's face…it was _Her's_.

'Why did they have to look so similar! It would be so easy to just do it now! If I don't then she'll seal me away forever.' Koh thought anxiously.

"Hey Xun, what exactly happens to a Black Spirit that's been sealed?" Korra asked, not taking her eyes off Koh.

"Lord Izanagi told me that they are sealed in a kind of Dream world like Lan's in which they cannot tell that they've been sealed. They probably think the seal failed and then they take over the world or something." Xun answered, keeping a hand firmly on an object inside his Tunic.

"With energybending, you can change memories. What if I sealed you away with a memory that you were always human and you was able to keep your love. You could live together forever and be happy." Korra offered, raising the white piece of the Ren-Koh Jewel. From his hiding place, Tensa smiled and lept out, making his presence known. Silver was less than thrilled to see him.

"Oh c'mon! Surely we can have five minutes without you or Hao popping up!" she said angrily. Tensa smirked at her with his trademark slanted smirk.

"If you want Hao, he's hiding behind a bush over there." Tensa said with a cocky grin as he pointed to a nearby bush in the gardens that surround the arena. Hao popped out from behind one and frowned at the man.

"How did you know I was here Tensa?" he asked, walking over to the crowd.

Tenzin, Will and Silver all looked between themselves with irritated expressions. "it seems any one can come and go on my island whether they're welcome or not!" Tenzin said angrily, looking to Hao since he didn't really know who Tensa was (or at least had never seen him.)

"Hey, calm yourself old monk. I'm only here to help Koh and keep a promise to Korra" Tensa said, glaring at Tenzin. Tensa didn't mean to be so aggressive but he had a powerful hatred of Airbending Monks. Ignoring the angry glares and fearful looks he was getting Tensa used Chi Flicker to enter the barrier that was trapping Koh and Korra.

"She's right Koh. I have extensive knowledge and experience in memory manipulation. I give you an entire life that never happened if you wanted. You'd never have to be envious again." Tensa said, trying to tempt him. Koh, for once, looked unsure of what to do…could he just abandon his anger and envy and live a dream life?

Koh gave his silent answer by switching his face with that of a frog and sticking out its long tongue, the Black piece of the jewel on the end. Korra gave a sad smile and combined the two jewels together to finally create the completed relic. Tensa also smiled and began to manipulate his Chi, activating his Memory Illusion ability to manipulate Koh's mind. The creature before them both began to close its eyes and fell into a slumber, already in the world of dreams. Korra finally placed the jewel against the Spirit's body and watched as it became a cloud of Black Smoke, sealing itself away in the world of the Jewel.

Hao, who had watched the event in silence, turned and walked away without a word. Koh had been widely considered the most evil of the Black Spirits (or at least the most famous) and it was odd that he had surrendered without a fight. If he had used Bolin's body to fight at the start, there was a chance he would still be free right now…

Hao looked back and narrowed his eyes on Korra as she spoke with Tensa.

'That Korra is dangerous…if Tensa or Silver have their way then she'll be stronger than a girl like her should be. They better know what they're doing.' He thought, vanishing in his trademark shadow.

**Avatar Extras: Lost Relics Pt. 6: Jaguar Amulet**

Almost nothing is known about this amulet other than it was once owned by a very vicious man known as the Human Panther. The amulet was made from a simple chain with a Jaguar's claw being used as the pendant. The Human Panther was an orphan, abandoned at birth, and left as a sacrifice to appease the Jaguars of the Great Sertay Forest and their Spirit master. The Spirit master was actually the spirit of the first Jaguar, watching over its cubs and it showed great disgust at the humans for sacrificing one of their own to stop the jaguars anger, when it was them cutting down the forest that was causing the problem. The jaguars raised him until he was an adult and then gave him the amulet, made with a claw from the first jaguar. He left the forest for the first time, only to return and find that the forest had been burnt to the ground by the humans. In his rage, the Human Panther slaughtered the village that had been responsible and went on to murder hundreds of other humans and it is said that wearing his amulet fills you with the same limitless anger and hatred. It is commonly believed to have been owned by several serial killers in the past.

**Next Chapter: Energy and Spirit**

Silver finally teaches Korra and the Team the fundamentals of energybending.

**NOTICE!: since the plot has become kinda confusing and will get more confusing soon, please contact me by PM if you have any questions :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review**


	125. Chapter 26: Energy and Spirit

******Not a very action packed chapter. This is one of the INFO chapters which means it's where i have the team (and you) learn about the way things work, this time it explains about Chi and Chakras**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, TmntEmi, Jokermask18, Legionary Prime, Xmidnight Rose and Jonny842!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 26: Energy and Spirit 

Korra stared at the jewel in her hand, feeling it become heavy after Koh was sealed within. Tensa was still standing beside her, his eyes glowing with energy before he finally disengaged his Memory Illusion, reverting him back to normal.

"You did well Korra. You got him to tell the truth about himself. Do you still think he was a monster?" Tensa asked with a smirk.

"No. the only enemy I've fought so far that has been really evil was Scorpia… I guess that's what people mean when they say the world isn't in black and white." Korra muttered, still looking at the precious stone in her hand.

"Well, my partner is pounding on the inside of my head so I'm going to have to go. But I always keep my promises, so here." Tensa said, handing Korra a small scroll. It was different than most that Korra had seen, instead of a long piece of parchment wrapped around a wooden stake, it was some kind of crystal rod with fabric wrapped around it and an odd lock made of pale blue crystal kept it sealed shut.

"That is a scroll containing master level energy and Spiritbending techniques, written by the Golden Monk himself with the assistance of the Sage Races. The Lock is meant to stop anyone who hasn't become a master from opening it…you'll need to energybend it open." Tensa told her before bowing his head to her and vanishing with a Chi Flicker.

"Damn, he got away. I had hoped to talk to him before he left." Silver said, approaching Korra from behind. With Hao and Tensa both gone, the others saw to Bolin and within a few hours, he was conscious again.

"It's good to have you back Bolin." Korra said warmly, hugging her boyfriend tightly.

"Good to be back. It was so weird…I just blacked out a couple of days ago, just after we left that creepy Orren city." He said. Korra laughed at the dumbfounded expression on his face and the rest of Team Korra filled Bolin on what had happened since then. A short distance away from them, Team Tenzin and Team Silver spoke about the day's events so far.

"We need to have a more effective way of finding these spirits. With Asami, Bumi and Korra being budding young energybenders, we can have them use the extended Soul Sense to find those that have been possessed, plus it will let us know when Tensa or Hao are sneaking around." Will suggested.

"But what if they get tired or something? Didn't Korra almost pass out from using that flickering thing more than once a day?" Leo retorted.

"If we continue with the lessons I had planned for this morning, we can boost their endurance. They could last for days with it on before growing tired by the time I'm done." Silver said with a cocky grin.

Asami caught that last part from her place beside Korra and looked over to Silver. "What kind of lessons boost endurance?" she asked. Silver smiled evilly.

"Why, the kind that has you fight and move non-stop of course! It may not sound too interesting but you younger members are a little scatter-brained. After being worked to the bone for a while, you'll listen to whatever I say, especially since anyone not paying attention gets a sparring match with Will!" she told them. All of Team Avatar looked frightened at that and turned to Will, who was staring of into space.

"C'mon Bro, look menacing." Silver whispered.

"Er…Grr?"

Silver slapped her palm against her face, making a mental note to teach Will how to be menacing. 'Jeez, with his red right eye and his angry looks, he should be making these kids wet themselves!' she thought in irritation.

"Right! Well training starts now! Earthbenders, I want you to be lifting at least a tonne's worth of rock at once! Firebenders, shoot fireballs at the sun until your arms won't move then kick some up there! Waterbenders, practice controlling water and making complex shapes, Tenzin and any of you kids that want to, I want you to be able to stay in the air without losing height for at least ten minutes! Korra and the energybenders, practice making barriers and using Soul Sense. Will, make sure Asami and Bumi know how use that." Silver said, shouting off orders like a drill sergeant (impressing Lin a great deal). The Team groaned but nevertheless, did as they were told and got to work.

Asami and Bumi mastered the Soul Sense quickly and before long, they were sitting with Korra, a metre between them and generating barriers. All three of them had gotten good at using them as quick attack blockers but were surprised at how quickly they tired from keeping them up for more than a few seconds. Asami was the first to drop her barrier after ten minutes, followed by Bumi and fourteen minutes and Korra at seventeen minutes. The others slowly dropped from exhaustion one by one. Lin outlasted Bolin but only barely, Leo was the only one of the firebenders still going after twenty minutes, Tahno and Kya both dropped at the same time and Noatak lasted a little longer before falling down and lastly, Tenzin was the only one of the airbenders (only Libra and Jinora had opted to try with him) to be able to stay in the air for ten minutes but found he couldn't avoid losing altitude. And so, after about half an hour, everyone was panting on the floor exhausted while those kids that hadn't opted to train ran around giving everyone water (which Korra was grateful she didn't have to generate).

"Well everyone, I can honestly say I'm pretty impressed. I didn't expect you to last more than fifteen minutes but I guess we were all surprised! Now that you're all exhausted, I'll handle the brainy part of the lessons while you just take a break and listen." Silver said with a congratulatory smile. Team Avatar gave a chorus of happy sighs and sat up a little to watch Silver's lecture.

"There are two things to remember about energy, or Chi. These are the Origin Chi Points, the Chakra Points and the lesser Chi Points. The Origin Chi points are the Heart, Mind, Spirit and Soul and each generate different types of Chi and are affected by the actions or feelings of the person.

Mind Chi is the Chi used when Earthbending and is the only source of chi within earthbenders. Mind Chi is more powerful in the intelligent, witty or inventive then in the stupid and in energybending, it is the type that allows one to affect the structure of physical objects, thus allowing it to be used for illusions or creating clones. Heart Chi is the kind used for firebending and is the only source of Chi in firebenders. They're most powerful when they are in a highly emotional state. This Chi type allows one to manipulate the energy within the planet and your surroundings and is also the type most used for offensive energy techniques. Spirit Chi is the Waterbender's Chi type and is used for techniques that affect life. Those with high spirituality are stronger than those with low spirituality when using this Chi Type. The Final Chi Type is Soul Chi and it is arguably the most powerful but most difficult to control. It is used as the Chi type of Airbenders and is also used to rewrite the rules of the mortal world such as moving you from one place to another. It is also capable of making something out of nothing, however the effect isn't permanent. Since it isn't possible to control the strength of the soul, the power of this Chi Type is very varied, meaning people from families with Strong Chi like Me and Will are naturally more powerful than a family of non-benders like the Satos, no offense Asami. Do you get me so far?"

A few people in Team Avatar hesitated before nodding, understanding the basics.

"Now the next crucial part of Chi, is the Chaka points. When Chi flows through these points, its properties change. Korra, come over here will you?" Silver said, waving the younger Avatar over to her. Korra begrudgingly stood and walked over to Silver before turning to face the others.

"Now there are Seven Chakra points. The Water Chakra is here, in the sacrum or groin area." Silver pointed at Korra's crotch, earning a blush from her.

"This point changes the nature of Chi to make it more versatile but also makes it less potent. This is useful when making very powerful waterbending or Spirit Path techniques. The next chakra is the Earth Chakra and is located at the base of the spine." Silver pointed to Korra's lower back.

"This chakra makes the Chi harder to control but also makes the effects of Mind Path techniques last longer. Also, without this Chakra, most high level earthbenders wouldn't be able to lift heavy weights and it would also make metalbending impossible, in fact without the elemental chakras, it isn't possible to use the advanced bending forms or the high level skills in the basic forms. The next Chakra is the Fire Chakra, located in the stomach." Silver gave Korra a little poke in the gut, making her flinch.

"Now, the elemental chakras all have a perfect opposite, fire to water, earth to air. As such, the effects are also opposite, meaning this Chakra changes the Chi to sacrifice versatile in exchange for potency. This chakra is capable of magnifying all elements, making them more potent. The final elemental chakra is that of air and is located in the heart. This chakra makes Chi easy to control but it is harder to use it to make powerful techniques."

As Silver finished explaining, most of the younger members looked confused while the older members seemed to grasp it. After Will and the others helped the younger generation finally understand the complexity (using an ice cream metaphor no less, Silver had her work cut out for her), Silver began to explain the last three chakras.

"The Sound Chakra in the throat, the Light Chakra in the forehead and the Thought Chakra on the crown of your head are all intertwined in their usage. Like the elemental chakras are like opposites, these three, known as the Spirit Chakras, are like a game of Pyro, Aqua, Terra.

The Sound Chakra strengthens Heart Chi and weakens Spirit Chi, the Light Chi strengthens Mind Chi and weakens Heart Chi and lastly, the Thought Chakra strengthens the Spirit Chi and weakens the Mind Chi. Soul Chi isn't affected by any of these chakras, but since the Chakra of Air is located in the heart, the origin of Soul Chi which is used in airbending, Soul Chi is perpetually stronger than the others. Non-benders have a finite amount of chi, unlike benders since they can't generate it while Avatars like Korra and Aang generate Chi from all the Origin points, making them more powerful in many ways.

That is the theory behind energybending, but to really strengthen it, I have a series of exercises to help you. They will be hard and many will hurt but it will strengthen you beyond belief and even lengthen your lives. Even normal benders can live for centuries and with good energy control, the effects of aging can be reversed. Be warned though, this will not grant you immortality and will not stop you from losing your life energy, only slowdown that loss and if you stop the training part way through, you may permanently damage your body and shorten your life. The risk of that grows the longer you train. I will not try and convince you to do it and since its noon, you have a few hours to think over lunch. Think carefully." Silver warned, a very serious look on her face.

Team Avatar looked amongst themselves as they went to the main dining room to eat. The more fiery and hot-headed members like Korra, Leo and Bumi had already decided to do it, the wise and calm like the other members of Team Tenzin and Noatak were weighing the pros and cons while the youngest generation were a little fearful. Bolin looked to Korra, who was walking beside him and holding his hand. She looked so confident while he just felt full of doubt.

"Hey Korra…are you thinking of the training?" Bolin asked. Korra turned and smiled at him.

"You bet I am! I'm gonna master every lesson and technique Silver's got!" she said proudly.

"Aren't you scared?"

Korra thought for a moment and laughed, "Yeah, but if I can do it then there's nothing that can stop me! I'll be able to protect the people while also living my own life! With Silver, Will and I together, nothing could stop us." She said confidently.

Bolin seemed surprised by that answer and chuckled to himself. 'This girl is nuttier than a Jackal Squirrel! But if she's gonna be an immortal and this training will lengthen my life then I'll do it! I want to spend my life with this girl.' He thought, feeling new determination build up in his chest. As they neared the dining room, Bolin placed a hand in his pocket and felt around, his fingers brushing against a smooth, cold surface.

A hand carved water tribe pendant.

'I will spend my life with her!'

Many miles away, in Cinnabar City, the capital of the Fire Nation…

"Oh c'mon! don't you trust us? We've been doing this for years! Your associates all know us, Rulo." The shady figure said. The three men were standing in an alley way behind some warehouses and two of them were trying to peddle some stolen goods to the third, a well-known Black Marketer named Rulo. Rulo was a shred man, he was well-built for a business man and he wore a simple black suit that had slightly exaggerated shoulders and long coat tails.

"I'll agree to that when I see the product." He said in a cold voice. The two men looked between themselves before revealing a chunk of ore, pieces of blue crystal poking out.

"Highest quality Water Rubies. We uncovered a whole mine of them but we need funds to hire a team of miners. If you fund the mine, we'll give you 25% of the profit." The other man offered.

Rulo smiled. "Where is this mine?"

"Just north of Ember Island on that little spit of rock. Sailors called it Phoenix Rock, do you know it?" they answered.

"Phoenix Rock? That's barely a mile across. Thank you, that'll make the mine very easy to find." Rulo said before creating a ball of flames in his hand and incinerating the two men. They didn't even have time to scream.

As Rulo called some men to clear up the bodies, another dark figure leapt out from a hidden vantage point to greet him.

"Who are you?" Rulo demanded.

"I'm a potential business partner. I liked the way you handled those two…your greed is insatiable. So tell me, do you want to have the real wealth of this world? The most valuable thing on it?" the mysterious man offered.

Rulo nodded cautiously.

"Good, my name is Tan, sometimes called Tan the greedy. With my help, you'll get the most valuable thing on the planet!" Tan leaned in close to Rulo.

"The Avatar."

**Avatar Extras: Records of an anomaly Entry #1**

_The following entries are from a diary, found in the remains of a crystalmancer mental institution. It was found covered in blood and incoherent scribbling with the remains of the author nearby._

Date: (too damaged)

Doctor Akano

Subject (name omitted) Observation Entry#1

The patient came to us late last night with complaints of hallucinations and paranoia, claiming he keeps seeing a very tall figure in the corner of his eye but it is never there when he turns around. He also complains of memory loss over long periods of time, having lost his memory of most of the last three months. I have ordered a memory expert from one of the Energybender families to help me recover these lost memories. One odd thing though, while he seems sane when not hallucinating, he did draw a very large circle with an X through it on the wall of his room. I will investigate further.

_The team sent to examine the remains of the institute found many of the described symbols drawn all over the site, including a few in this diary. The room number that matches with the omitted name of the patient was found to be full of dry blood but there was no sign of a body. either it was moved by the staff after a certain event or it was stolen by whatever destroyed the sight. _

**Next Chapter: Black Trio**

The last three Black Spirits convene to discuss the problem with Korra…but what will they decide?

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**If you're confused then PM me :)**

**Please review!**


	126. Chapter 27: Black Trio

******NOTICE: Due to a few problems i've had recently, i won't have as much time to reply to reviews or give credit reviewers. I will do my best to answer questions but the response may be late.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 27: Black Trio

Hao waited patiently while the being beside him stormed back and forth. Hao and been called to Cinnabar City for a Black Spirit Summit (which was a rather small meeting now with only three spirits in it). the Summit had been called by Tan, who wanted to discuss why Hao had not destroyed Korra or allowed them to.

The Spirit beside Hao was Fen, the Black Spirit of Wrath. Unlike the other spirits who either had white or blue skin or have a monstrous form, Fen was a human with blood red skin and matching eyes. His hair was pure black like the other spirits and it was long and spikey, in the same style as Hao. He was at least the height of Tenzin and wore nothing but simple pants and an odd diadem like thing around his head. The Wrathful man was grumbling to himself over Tan's lateness and when his greedy associate finally showed up, he was using a possessed person!

Rulo stepped into the same ally that he had first met Tan in and looked to the two black spirits. "So you two are Tan's brothers? I understand the warrior, but how can a relative of someone like Tan run around in a pair of pants and a dirty crown?" he said mockingly. Just as Fen was about to pounce in fury, Rulo's eyes turned from amber to red as Tan took control.

"Sorry about that brothers, I told Rulo everything about us. It's been too long since we've been together, don't you agree Fen?" Tan's voice came out of Rulo's mouth.

"Hmph, like I care. What did you want? Your message said something about the Avatar and some big threat." Fen said, not really interested.

Tan nodded to him. "Avatar Korra has brought five of the seven White Spirits together, collected and completed four of the Izanami Regalia and managed to seal Koh, Bao, Lan and Yuw. The only one of those to really even fight her was Yuw, Koh surrendered after Tensa got involved and both Bao and Lan were defeated with help from you, Hao."

Fen turned and glared at the Spirit of Pride with a venomous glare. "You betrayed us?!" he roared, clenching his fists.

"No, I upheld out laws. We agreed countless millennia ago that the strongest spirit made the laws and I was that spirit. Both of them used their powers on children for whatever reason and as such, I helped the Avatar capture them." Hao said simply, not looking the slightest bit intimidated but still placing a cautious hand on his sword. Seeing his two brothers only moments away from fighting, Tan intervened.

"Korra, that was her name right? She has caused us a lot of trouble and if Izanagi allows her to become immortal then we're doomed. I say we do something that makes us all happy. Fen, you want revenge right? Hao wants to let Korra live and I promised Rulo we would capture her as our ultimate prize. So, to suit everyone, we'll let Fen beat her up and capture her but not kill her, then he hands her over to me and Rulo and she gets to live. Everyone's happy." Tan suggested.

Hao glared at Tan darkly. Slavery was against his personal morals but not forbidden by his laws… "Fine, do what you want, but I will be watching and if either of you break my laws, I'll cripple your bodies so badly you won't walk for a century! Host or not! And don't expect my help with this." He said with hatred in his tone. Tan and Fen both flashed each other a fearful look at the the prideful Spirit's expression. Without waiting for a response from the two of them, Hao turned and vanished.

"He doesn't agree. He's going to be waiting for us to screw up so he can defeat us without breaking his own rules." Tan stated with a nervous chuckle.

Fen nodded, "I don't get why he favours her over us. If it weren't for his damn honour, we'd both be on our way to being sealed. By the way, what exactly do you plan to do with Korra once I hand her over to you?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I could keep her as a pet or display her like a treasure or maybe I'll make her my subordinate. In fact, I like that last idea…I'll get her to stay as my servant." Tan smiled.

"And how do you intend to get her to listen to you? She's the apprentice of that retched Silver so you know she isn't going to answer to anyone." Fen retorted. Tan just smiled wider.

"I'm sure I can count on you to help me "ensure" her obedience."

Fen laughed darkly. "I like your style. I'm going to need a host if I want to sneak around and if it's someone she knows, it'll make her more psychologically inclined to obey."

Tan had an answer for that too. "I have a good one in mind. Over in Tezeno Town, there's an underground arena where benders and non-benders alike fight each other. A fighter there known as the Red Tornado would be perfect, plus they have a vendetta against Miss Korra and her team."

"Great! I'll go get him. Where is Tezeno Town?" Fen asked.

"Head to Republic City and head west along the coast. It's a port town used for shipping goods to the western Earth Kingdom." Tan told him before showing him a pocket sized map. With a short goodbye, Fen went on his way and Tan began his takeover of the Fire Nation Criminal underbelly.

On Air Temple Island…

After Silver's lesson on energybending, the various members of Team Avatar had been hard pressed to decide whether or not to take her up on her real training, especially after they realised there would be no turning back if they didn't want risk their lives. In the end, all of Team Avatar agreed to the training and even the kids, Zaia and Libra decided to go ahead with it despite not being members. Tenzin and Pema had taken some convincing to allow the kids to train but silver assured them that Will would handle them and he'd be as gentle and slow in it as possible, especially since Ophi wanted to train to and after convincing her father, she had been made an energybender (since despite being an artificial Anima Aes, she was also a non-bender). And so the training had begun. It included learning to maximise the amount of Chi generated by their respective Origin Point as well as maximise the effects of the Chakra that corresponded with their element. They had two weeks to succeed before Silver would test their new skills.

Tenzin and Libra couldn't do anything to make their soul's stronger so they focused entirely on their Air Chakra, located in the heart. The two were encouraged to show more affection (something Pema, Will and the kids were happy for) while also focusing on and slowly letting go of all grief that they felt. For Tenzin, this was the death of his father Aang which still caused him to be emotionally distant on occasion. Korra used Avatar Possession with Aang so that the two airbending masters could have a heart to heart and before long, Tenzin's Grief was erased. Libra felt grief for the loss of her friends from the orphanage and it took a lot of convincing to make her honestly believe there was nothing she could do. if she had been there, she'd have been one more death on the incident report. Due to the limits of what one can do when training Airbenders in energy and Chakra control, the two reached their highest point within a week and were left with endurance training for the rest of the two week training period.

Mako, Zaia, Leo, Aries and Iroh weren't having as easy a time as the airbenders…they had to master the control of their Heart Chi by strengthening their hearts (much like the airbenders did but with more focused on passion) as well as their Fire Chakra and Sound Chakra. For the Fire Chakra, Silver was forced to continuously fight and defeat the firebenders, rallying them to get back up and keep fighting no matter how many times they were knocked down, strengthening their willpower. The second step to mastering this chakra was defeating one's shame, forcing the five firebenders to face the things they were most ashamed of. Mako was forced to face the way he had treated Asami and Korra during the Equalist Revolt, Aries and Leo had to face the things they had done under Scorpia while Zaia and Iroh had lived relatively shame free lives. The second Chakra they mastered was the Sound Chakra which forced the five of them to see the truth in themselves and others, and reject their lies and the lies of the world. After the two week period was up, all five of them were bruised, battered and mentally exhausted but they had successfully completed their training.

The Earthbenders, Lin and Bolin were the fastest to master their Chi and Elemental Chakra due to their nature. Lin's intelligence and Bolin's wit were more than enough to help them strengthen their Mind Chi, all they had to do was practice using those features of themselves in battle. This came easy to Lin who was used to intelligent combat tactics but Bolin had a little more trouble. Following that, the Earth Chakra had the two of them face their fears and complete a survival test which involved Silver using Chi Flicker to drop them in dangerous locations where they had to survive for twenty four hours. They succeeded in fully mastering this chakra after three days for Lin and four days for Bolin. The last part of the earthbenders' training was the most difficult for them since the next chakra they had to master was the Light Chakra. Lin and Bolin spent the last two days of the first week mediating and seeing through the illusions that Silver made to confuse them. With their two chakras mastered and their Origin Point enhanced, the two of them spent the last week in endurance training with Tenzin and Libra.

The Waterbenders (Tahno, Noatak and Kya) had the hardest time of the four bender types when it came to mastering their Spirit Chakra and their Origin Point. Since Waterbenders used Spirit Chi to bend, their origin point was the Spirit, resulting in a long four days of near constant meditation under Silver's watchful eye (thank goodness she could use Soul Copy or she'd never have been able to train them all). The Elemental Chakra of Water wasn't as hard to unlock and master as the other elemental chakras since the requirement was to accept the things that gave them pleasure and forgive themselves for the things they felt guilty about. Both Tahno and Noatak felt guilt over the way they had acted in the past, cheating and starting an unfair revolt respectively while Kya felt the most guilt from not being their when her father died which warranted another Possession visit from Aang to help erase the guilt that the elder waterbender felt. The most difficult part for them was the Thought Chakra which was almost exclusive to the Avatar due to it dealing with cosmic energy and earthly attachments, meaning that even after the two weeks, the waterbenders were not able to truly master this chakra.

At the end of the two weeks, Silver was happy to see the exhausted Team Avatar march off to bed, tomorrow being the day in which they were tested.

"They've all come far. Asami and Bumi had a brutal time having to master all three Origin Points and Spirit Chakras but at least it was easier for them than Korra." Will commented as he stood beside his sister after helping his tired lover and daughter get to bed.

"True. Unlike energy or elemental benders, Korra has to learn to master all the chakras and origin points…mastering the Avatar State and her Spirit powers helped her a lot but she was still pushed to the limit. Now that the two week crash course is done, it will be safe for them to advance slowly on their own. By the way, how are the kids doing?" Silver asked.

Will smiled proudly. "Ophi is doing great, she's already mastered the Sound Chakra! Jinora and Virgo are also making exceptional progress, they're only a few days from mastering the Air Chakra. Pisces, Meelo and Ikki are having a little trouble but they have trouble focusing on the task at hand, making it harder for them. I estimate a month before they can truly open their respective Chakras."

"That's good. We haven't seen Hao, Tensa or any other Black Spirits since the fiasco with Koh. Once I make sure Korra has truly finished her bending training and completed her new technique, I'll send her to find the next White Spirit." Silver stated.

"By the way, where are Xun and the others? I haven't seen them in a few days." Will asked.

"They're all searching for the last two of their brothers. I think Sonata and Qin are returning to the Viri Samurai Order to see Sonny's master."

Will frowned. Before the old Team Avatar spirits had left for the Spirit World, Pian Dao had warned Will about Sonny's master and hinted that she may not be who she says she is. Will still couldn't understand what he meant by that but decided to keep it to himself.

He knew that Silver wasn't telling him something and that worried him. 'What can be so bad or secretive that she can't even tell me?'

With that thought fresh in his mind, Will went to sleep. Tomorrow would be the day that they tested the skills of the new and improved Team Avatar.

**Avatar Extras: Records of an anomaly Entry #2**

_This was the second Entry of any interest that we could actually read_

Date: (too damaged)

Doctor Akano

Subject (name omitted) Observation Entry#13

We've been working with the patient to try and end his hallucinations but neither energybending or alchemical medicines have stopped them so far. We got a new patient today who had similar symptoms as (Name Omitted). It seems the two know each other but neither can remember the other. We also had a small incident during creative therapy. The new patient made some kind of doll out of paper and cotton and it drove my patient into a frenzy of violence, attacking him and almost severely injuring him and several orderlies before we could put him to sleep. The only interesting thing about this doll is that it has no face drawn on and the arms and legs are way too long. Will investigate further.

_Further examination of the site has uncovered numerous dolls, just like we found a lot of those odd symbols. Many are blood stained but for some reason, they are the only things that aren't damaged, like they were being carefully looked after by the inmates and patients. Also, a few of the labourers have begun suffering from memory loss, forgetting everything from the last few minutes to the last hour of their lives._

**Next Chapter: Fury**

Team Avatar have completed their training and show of their new powers, but not too far away, Fen the Angry enters the City

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	127. Chapter 28: Fury

******First off, i'm really sorry for not responding to your reviews yesterday guys but a lot came up!**

**Secondly, i will be back to normal by tomorrow and i shall be responding to reviews again today but they may be slow responses.**

**Special**** thanks to TmntEmi, Jonny842, TheStoryWizard, Jokermask18, Legionary Prime, Korra8Mako and Morgana Ravenheart**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 28: Fury

Fen was happily walking toward Republic City after a long period of travelling. He had obtained his host and was now preparing to fight Team Avatar and capture Korra. Tan was already in the city, disguising Rulo as a foreign businessman so he could get close to the council without blowing his cover and lastly, even Hao was nearby, keeping a close eye on the Avatar (while trying to find a way to deal with the situation without breaking his laws).

It was just too bad that none of them had been watching them over the last two weeks, as if they had, they may have been a bit more prepared.

It was the first day following the two week training that Team Avatar went through and it was also the day that they had to show off their new skills to the others. Silver called all fourteen of her fellow members to the Arena and prepared for the tests.

"Well, you guys have all been working really hard over the last two weeks and I can honestly say, you're all at least twice as powerful as you once were. Now, like I warned you when you enrolled in "Silver's Chi and Chakra School", your homework was to make your own unique style of fighting! That's what today is for! Now class, time for show and tell!" Silver announced with a smile. Team Avatar laughed lightly, the whole school setting was a role play that Silver had introduced for the kids to make the situation more fun for them but it had slowly leaked into the rest of the lessons with the adults resulting in the Silver Chi and Chakra School.

The First person to stand up and show off their new skills was Tenzin, the eldest airbender and the only airbender in the team. "So Tenzin, what new techniques and styles did you come up with?" Silver asked.

"I created a new style of airbending that utilised Jinora's Void Technique. It works by refining the control over the void so it doesn't affect such a wide area. Like so." Tenzin said. Tenzin outstretched his hand and began to rotate the air above his hand, creating a mini tornado and then a small ball of red light, created by the intense vacuum. The difference between the Tenzin variant and Jinora's original technique quickly became clear, firstly Tenzin had much more control, not sucking air away from him or the area around him and secondly, he was even more in control than Jinora was. He demonstrated this by using it to pick up Silver and move her around in the air without suffocating or harming her, something that was impossible with the base technique.

After he set her back on the ground, Silver congratulated him and called up the next person, Bumi. Bumi's display was a little…eccentric.

"I got the idea from Korra! I use Chi Anima and clap my hands together and it makes two matching seals on each hand! Then any attack that hits one seal, like a fireball, gets sealed inside it and then I can shoot it back with the other hand! I call it, Bumi's super awesome redirect!" he declared. Silver chuckled and shot a small fireball at him. True to his word, Bumi caught the ball in one hand and made it disappear, he then raised his other hand and shot the fireball back at her. Team Avatar applauded at the little display and Bumi bowed while Silver nodded in satisfaction 'that's a good skill but he won't be able to redirect large numbers or attacks that are too big or physical.' She thought before giving Bumi her thumbs up.

Kya was next up and she demonstrated a rather odd technique. "I call it the Mist Shroud. I evaporate water and use it to hide me from the opponent by clouding their vision and even silencing my movements by coating me in water so I can "Swim" through the mist." She said, before creating and using the technique. Tenzin and Bumi rolled their eyes, leave it to Kya to make a technique that avoids all confrontation.

"That was pretty cool! You pass!" Silver declared, even she had been unable to detect Kya through normal means. "Next up, Iroh!"

Iroh silently walked to the centre of the training ground and turned to face the group. He gave a simple smirk before surrounding himself in an aura of lightning before asking Silver to hit him. Silver tried to use Chronos to cut him only for him to catch the blade. He then disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Lightning Armour. The electricity enhances my speed and endurance to the point where I can block most attacks or avoid them all together." He said with a smile. After Iroh sat down, Lin was the last one up.

"Okay! Lin, what are you going to show us." Silver asked while the rest of Team Avatar watched eagerly.

"Fine but I can't do this more than a few times a day." Lin warned. She bent some of her metal cable and separated it from the rest of the spool, bending it into a small cannonball. No one was impressed at first until the ball began to glow bright white, like she had heated it up to melting point. A moment later, there was a smoking hole in the floor of the training ground from the projectile after Lin had shot it at the ground. Silver just blinked, "I see you discovered how to heat up your metal…most earthbenders don't notice they can do that."

"I'll say, I thought you had to be a firebender to melt rock or metal." Korra said with wide eyes.

"You kinda do, well you do to control it. Earth and Metalbenders can heat things up to a certain degree before it becomes too much for them, it becomes more fire than metal or earth. Before that point though, it follows the same principals as water and ice." Will explained.

After the advanced and inventive techniques made up by Team Tenzin, the others were a little lacklustre in comparison. They were still good skills though. Aries learnt how to breath out boiling steam, Leo was able to focus his entire heated aura on one place, being able to ignite or melt anything within the area around him. Noatak refined his bloodbending so he could control people against their will without hurting them. Tahno showed off a new skill he made with Suzaku, allowing him to generate plants and vines wherever he shoots an arrow since each arrow had a connection to his Chi. Asami learnt how to use the Chi Flicker to warp other objects instead of herself. Bolin learnt how to turn the ground into sand, sink into it and then solidify it back to its original appearance, allowing him to effectively phase through rock. Mako was the last one to showcase his new skills and did so by creating a variation of the Dragon's Eye technique to spit small fireballs that rapidly expanded into huge explosions.

"That's excellent! You all passed with flying colours. With your new skills, you could create a whole new class of bending!" Silver said, congratulating the team. Everyone smiled and began congratulating each other when Asami pointed something out.

"What about you Korra?" she asked, looking to the young Avatar, "Why haven't you shown us any new tricks."

Korra smiled nervously. "Well I still need to practice it more. I'll show you guys another time." She said.

Team Avatar didn't look too impressed with that answer and Silver clapped her hand down on Korra's shoulder. "Come now! Why not show them what you can do? you can spar with me or Will to show it off." Silver said, clearly very confident in Korra's new skills.

"I would but I-" Korra suddenly froze, feeling uncomfortable. Silently using her Soul Sense and extending it with the Joker's Mask (which she had kept secretly hidden under her fur pelt), Korra examined the area with her sense. She felt a dark spirit, not malevolent but not really nice either.

"Someone's here!" she said urgently. Seeing his cover blown, Hao used his speed and shadows to move from his place up a tree to the ground beside Korra.

"Greetings Avatar" he said without a hint of emotion.

"Now what!? You keep popping up!" Korra shouted, more irritated than really angry. Hao smiled a bit.

"Because of you and your friends defeating four of my fellow Black Spirits, the last of us have been threatened by you and your growing power. Tensa is already causing a bit of a problem for them and they don't want any more problems." Hao said.

"Them? As in, the other two and not you?" Silver said with a scowl. Hao nodded.

"Fen the Angry is here in the city and on his way here to fight you. Fen is the reason for the term, "Explosive Anger". He can literally create explosions at will and was the inspiration for the Dragons to create the Dragon's Eye technique." Hao informed them before vanishing. Silver scowled yet again.

"Damn…Fen is here? The moment he shows up, there is a lot of collateral damage. If he's coming to the island, I recommend we evacuate the non-combatants." Silver said seriously. Will nodded in agreement, having encountered Fen himself during his time as Necros. As the only father in the group (at least the only one who's kids could be really harmed) Tenzin immediately called for the Air acolytes to begin preparing the Sky Bison to escape with his wife and children.

"Tenzin, leave the Bison to the other acolytes and our parents, use my airship to get your family and the kids out." Korra said, silently cursing that Hiroshi had decommissioned the other Airships he'd given them so he could replace them with upgraded models (none of which were done yet). Tenzin bowed his head in thanks and quickly began preparing for them to leave. While he was busy doing that, Team Avatar prepared themselves for the fight to come, stretching their muscles, summoning their Anima Aes and sharpening their other weapons. Before long, the person they were expecting arrived on the island.

Fen had taken Tan's advice and possessed the Red Cyclone after having made a deal with them. Red Cyclone was a slender male in a suit of red leather armour and a matching red mask that coved his face. The whole outfit looked like it was adapted from a pilot's suit but since the man's face was covered, there was little else one could say about his appearance. The monks that were sailing the ferry were nervous of him as he leapt off the boat before the boat could be moored.

Red Cyclone/Fen walked toward the temple and looked up to the top of the steps at the end of the docks, seeing Mako standing there.

"Are you the Black Spirit Fen?" he yelled down to the red warrior.

"Sorry kid, no time for fans. I'm just here to beat your Avatar to a pulp and drag her off." Fen shouted back, creating small firecracker-like explosions in the air around Mako to warn him. Mako retaliated by spitting a pebble sized fireball at Fen, which exploded at his feet with a loud bang.

"Another explosion lover, wonderful! I had heard the Avatar could use Dragon's Eye but I'm glad to see she isn't the only one." Fen said before realising Mako had already retreated into the temple grounds.

"He's here." Mako said, quickly warning the others. Tenzin nodded and quickly scattered the Air Acolytes on the Sky Bison while simultaneously ordering the Acolyte on board the Airship to take off, waving his family and the children goodbye. Korra also waved before looking in the direction of the docks, witnessing the Red Cyclone reaching the main temple grounds. Feeling suddenly nervous, Korra quickly hurried off. 'I need to finish this first!' Korra thought, looking at an object in her hand.

Fen casually walked over to the gathered Team Avatar and grinned beneath his mask. "So, Korra ran off did she? How boring, I was hoping she'd fight me."

"You'll just have to make due with us." Tenzin said with a scowl. Fen raised an eyebrow.

"A monk? I have to fight a monk? How boring! Fighting is no fun without the anger and minks never get mad!" Fen whined.

Lin scoffed, "You clearly don't know Tenzin."

The monk in question scowled but Fen perked up. "Oh really? Well then I'll have to learn what buttons to push! Who should I kill first to get you most riled up!"

Almost instantly, the whole team flicked their eyes silently to the Airship which was about a kilometre away now, over the sea. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Fen…

In that one, heart-breaking moment, Tenzin watched as the Airship detonated, vanishing into flames along with everyone in it.

"NO! PEMA!" Tenzin yelled as he watched his whole life go up with a thunderous explosion. He fell to his knees as the tears fell from his eyes. Pema…Jinora…Ikki…Meelo…Rohan… they were all gone, along with Virgo and Pisces.

Fen laughed cruelly as Team Avatar fell into despair.

**Avatar Extras: Records of an anomaly Entry #3**

_This was the third interesting Entry we found and it seems to match up with a few strange happenings we've had._

Date: (too damaged)

Doctor Akano

Subject (name omitted) Observation Entry#29

Something must be wrong…I've hired an alchemical team to investigate because I'm sure there is some kind if leak in the gas pipes…everyone, including myself and the other doctors have begun experiencing these memory loss moments and having hallucinations. The really odd thing is that we all seem to be having the hallucinations, we catch a very tall man with no face in the corner of our eyes and then we forget what we're doing. Alchemists have place crystals all around the facility and they actually claim that they can "Capture and remember everything in their fields of vision like the human mind!" they call them Memory stones.

We'll just have to see if there's anything to actually witness.

_Most of the Memory shards are either missing or destroyed with about three intact. One of them was in the same room as the diary and was positioned in such a way that it had the diary in the centre of its vision. The other two were in a room, pointing directly at one of those dolls. We can't retrieve either of those because as soon as one goes in that room, they forget what they were doing. Will investigate further._

**Next Chapter: Korra VS Fen**

Korra battles with Fen in a battle of Anger

**That ending was sad to write :'( poor Tenzin! Poor Pema and kids!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	128. Chapter 29: Korra VS Fen

******Special thanks to Rikachan101, Jokermask18, Korra8Mako, Legionary Prime, TmntEmi and Jonny842!**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 29: Korra VS Fen 

Team Avatar were left breathless and shocked at the tragic deaths of Tenzin's family and the other children. Ophi would have survived and was most likely being healed in her pocket realm but the others didn't have that luxury…and there was a chance that Pisces had survived by becoming water unless the explosion had boiled or evaporated his body.

Tenzin was on his knees, no anger but pure sorrow and despair in his heart at the sight of his families murder. It was not him that attacked in anger, but Lin, who had become very close to the whole family, even Pema.

"YOU BASTARD!" she roared as she metalbent her bracers into blades and lunged at Fen. The Black Spirit smiled darkly and prepared to demolish the woman with another explosion, only for Lin to be grabbed by Noatak's bloodbending and pulled back.

"LET ME GO!" she roared as Noatak held her down. Silver stepped out from behind her fiancé with a small smile on her face.

"Now isn't the time to lose our heads. We need to stay calm, this spirit feeds on anger." Silver said calmly. Team Avatar looked horrified at Silver's flippant behaviour, only Will and Noatak seemed to understand.

"With all due respect, how can we remain calm in this situation!?" Kya asked, her voice nearly braking while her younger brother Bumi was shaking in anger.

Silver smiled a bit wider. "I'm about to make your day." She said. Focusing her Chi into her hand and slamming her palm against the ground. Almost instantly, a giant Chi Seal spread from her palm across the ground. Before anyone could question her actions or words, the seal released a huge beam of light and when it subsided, the Seal was replaced by the slightly singed but very much alive and uninjured Airbender Family. Pema and the children were wide eyed and surprised and they had soot marks on their faces and clothes but they were clearly unharmed. The only one missing was Ophi.

"Tenzin, we just exploded and now we're here….why?" Pema asked, clearly shook up. The Elder monk didn't answer, but instead ran to his family and scooped them all into a big hug, Pisces and Virgo included.

"Thank the spirits! I thought I lost you." he said, new, happy tears falling down his face. Will smiled at the display before Ophi contacted him in his mind. Waving his hand, a small portal opened up and both Ophi and Korra stepped out, both of them also covered in soot.

Fen frowned, having realised what happened. "So, Korra used Chi Flicker to sneak on the airship and used Chi Anima to take the family out while the Anima Aes girl saved her. Clever." He said with irritation in his voice. Korra, after having caught herself (going into an Anima Aes world was quite a stomach churning experience), summoned Kirin in sword form and prepared for the fight.

Fen smiled at Korra, watching her movements. "Your stance is clearly very professional. You had a skilled teacher! A samurai style like that is a strong combat form! This will be fun." He said, drawing a pair of black Tonfas that were tied to his legs. Korra charged forth and slashed upward with her left blade, meeting the side of the Tonfa on the way. Korra silently cursed as she leapt back again, the Tonfas were made of solid metal and that made them twice as dangerous.

"These things are heavy! I may have to finish this quickly." Fen commented, swinging the two metal batons. It was hard for him to lift heavy weights in such a scrawny body…

Korra smirked at the comment and flickered behind him, swinging her leg up high and then slamming her heel into the top of Fen's head, causing him to crumble to the floor with a grunt. Before Korra could react, Fen leapt onto his feet and dashed away from her, leaving behind a fiery explosion which would have seriously wounded her if not for Will quickly raising a barrier between her and the explosion. Seeing the explosive battle unfold, Tenzin panicked and took his family and the kids away, having Silver use Chi Flicker to take them to Aang Memorial Island so they'd be safe.

Mako and Korra were forced to use their own explosion techniques to counter Fen and the intense fighting made it too difficult for the others to really get involved, though Lin fired a few of her Molten Iron balls at Fen, however he dodged them all and fired his explosions at her instead. Before long, the courtyard was coated in craters and rubble from the attacks which made getting around the makeshift battlefield even harder.

"This is getting dull! Fight me seriously!" Fen sulked, forgetting that it was his own explosions that was keeping them from fighting…

As soon as the explosions stopped, Iroh used his Lightning armour to augment his speed and charged Fen, who was barely able to block the attack in time. Fen was quickly locked in an a defensive position, forced to defend himself from Korra and Mako's lightning and fire balls while trying to ward off Iroh. He saw his opportunity to attack when Mako and Iroh both hesitated in their next attack, giving Fen the chance to strike them both with his metal Tonfa, knocking them unconscious. Korra growled in anger as Fen grinned at her. He looked around him and found that most of the rest of Team Avatar had scattered from the area so they wouldn't be blown up.

"Most of your buddies have gone running it seems…I can understand why! I am a little intense" Fen said with a creepy grin.

Korra silently charged forward and swung both blades down on the spirit, only for him to block with his Tonfas. Kya, with the explosions ceased, used her new stealth mist to give Korra the chance to land a hard punch on the man's cheek.

"Gah! Damn it! WHY CAN'T I SEE!?" he roared, swinging wildly to try and force the mist away from him while also trying to strike Korra. Finally losing his temper, Fen jumped up high and created an explosion beneath him to blow the mist away but a girlish scream made it obvious he had succeeded in more than that. After landing, Fen turned and looked at Korra who was a few feet away, her left arm and leg were slightly burned and she was curled up on the floor in pain, trying to heal her wounds. Moving quickly, Fen slammed his fist into Korra's gut, winding her to the point where she lost consciousness. Smiling cruelly, the Black Spirit picked the defeated Avatar up and threw her over his shoulder before running off, leaving behind a big explosion to stop Silver or Will from giving chase.

As Korra was carried off, her mind wandered into another dream, the first in a long time…

"_Korra, can you come with me please." A Water Sage asked, standing in the door way of Korra's bedroom, back in the White Lotus Compound. Korra nodded and pulled on her fur coat and boots. Korra was only four years old, having only been in the compound for a week. The female sage quietly led the little girl down the hall until they came to a small patch of wall that looked different from the rest, like it had been made more recently than the rest._

"_Korra, please earthbend this patch of wall downward." The woman asked her. Korra nodded and did a little stomp which made the Sage smile. A moment later the wall descended into the ground, revealing some stairs that led downward and Korra looked to the Sage for approval._

"_Well done. Let's continue." She said kindly, holding the little girls hand. They walked down the dimly lit staircase and Korra felt herself become a little scared. It was odd for the present day Korra who was experiencing the memory as the young Korra but also watching it from the outside like a ghost. The sage led her to a large underground room which instantly filled both versions of Korra with dread._

_The room was perfectly circular and had a series of ten pillars around the room with dim torches attached to them. In the centre of the room was a large stone basin, about the size of a bath and it too was perfectly circular with ten lit candles around the rim, lining up with the pillars. The room was filled with ten other Water Sages, about three men and seven women, all wearing blue robes and hoods and talking amongst themselves._

"_Korra, could you please disrobe." The Escorting Sage asked. Young Korra looked up in confusion. "It means please take off your clothes, all of them."_

"_No, I don't want to." The young girl said shakily. Across the room, several of the sages poured water from several urns into the basin, the rising steam indicating that it was hot._

"_It's okay, you're just having a bath." The Sage said with a big smile. Little Korra still shook her head, not wanting to take her clothes off. Another female sage seemed dissatisfied with this and came over, trying to pull off Korra's clothing. The little girl screamed and tried to firebend at the woman, only for someone else to pull the woman off her and throw the sage across the room. Little Korra looked up at her saviour, eyes full of awe._

_The person was a woman. She was wearing simple white shoes, baggy white pants and a loose white shirt with golden patterns around the edges. The shirt was sleeveless and showed of her thin, pale arms and she had a white shawl around her shoulders that was tied just beneath her neck and had an attached hood that was currently worn over her head. Despite her hood, Korra could still see the woman's face, her captivating blue eyes and beautiful white hair that settled on her shoulders._

_Korra's consciousness went wild inside the memory. "Silver!"_

_The woman before her younger self was Avatar Silver! Her friend and mentor…_

"_So, you're Little Korra. Nice to meet you, you can call me Silver." she said to the young girl. Korra smiled at her warmly and offered her hand to the older woman. Silver took it and gave it a little shake with a big smile._

"_Now Korra, I know you don't want to, but I need you to take a bath. I need to do a little examination, like a doctor, to make sure your all healthy and you need to be clean so I can do that." Silver said in a gentle voice, kneeling to Korra's level._

_Young Korra blushed and looked around the room. "Can you make all the boys go away? And that other lady too." She said, looking at the woman who had been pulled off of her. Silver nodded and sent the three men and the forceful woman away, soon to be replaced by four new female sages. Silver and the escorting Sage helped Korra undress and took her clothes away before helping her into the comfortably warm basin of water. It was deep enough that only Korra's head and shoulders were above water when she sat down._

"_Is the water okay?" Silver asked kindly. Young Korra smiled and nodded and Silver turned and nodded to the sages. The ten Water Sages took positions around the room, standing in front of the pillars and begin to mutter something like a chant. Young Korra became sleepy and before long, she passed out in the bath, Silver quickly earthbending the bottom of the basin to keep Korra propped up so she wouldn't go under._

_As she watched her younger self pass out, she became confused. "Shouldn't the memory end here?" she said aloud. Looking at the scene as Silver placed her hand on Young Korra's forehead and a sudden bright glow blinded her. _

**Avatar Extras: Records of an anomaly Entry #4**

_Fourth Entry we found._

Date: (too damaged)

Doctor Akano

Subject (name omitted) Observation Entry#(number illegible)

Whatever these men have been hallucinating, no they aren't hallucinations! That thing is real and he's here! A man with very long arms and legs, pure white skin and no face…it's terrifying! Anyone who sees him begins to lose their memories and a few people have been found dead, their necks broken but no obvious signs of what caused. We viewed one of the crystals today and saw what happened to one of them…one of the patients began coughing horribly and then the sound became terrible and the picture was distorted, skipping around in the memory…in the end we only caught site of the creature for a few seconds!

I'm appealing to have this place destroyed, along with all the patients!

(The Rest of the entry is illegible but has a crudely drawn picture of the creature with the words "Slender man" written beneath it.)

_We managed to get one of the crystals in the other room and viewed a few memories. The memories were nothing but a few static images of a patient, then the creature standing behind them and then nothing left but a blood stain. Two of my men turned up dead yesterday as well, broken necks. Judging by the last intelligible thing written on this entry, the massacre of this place and the removal of the memory crystals may have been to stop any evidence of the creature's existence from spreading._

**Next Chapter: Korra Captured**

Korra has been caught by the Black Spirits and must escape, but will she be able to do it?

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please Review!**


	129. Chapter 30: Korra Captured

******Haha! 3/4 of the way through the final book of TFA!**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, Jokermask18, Jonny842, TmntEmi, Korra8mako and Legionary Prime**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 30: Korra Captured 

After the light had engulfed her in her dream, Korra awoke in the present day, far from her home on Air Temple Island… she found herself in a cage, nothing special but a simple cage consisting of Iron bars. Korra chuckled at the foolishness of her captors before noticing that at least three of them were out of the ordinary. Several simple mercenary types were standing around and gawking at her, some looked afraid while others looked happy to have caught such a fine prize. There were both male and female mercs, just as there were male and female servants (or slaves, Korra wasn't sure) running around seeing to their needs. Of the three strange people, only one she recognised.

Hao was standing against the wall in a grumpy looking mood, glaring at the other two and tightening the grip in his sword whenever one of the mercs tried something with a slave. One of the other men looked almost like a demon; red skin, horns, muscular and black hair like Hao's. Korra guessed that he was Fen's true form, given the way he spoke. The last unusual man simply looked like a well-dressed Fire Nation citizen, but Korra assumed he was the last Spirit in a human body.

"So, you got me! Feel like letting me know where I am? I kinda have a bone to pick with Silver." Korra said, wanting to question her teacher on her actions in the dream. The Mercenaries looked surprised by Korra's flippant behaviour, especially since she had been captured.

Tan, the last of the un-introduced Black Spirits, approached the cage with a smile. "You are in Cinnabar City, capital of the Fire Nation and the seat of my new business empire. I am Tan, Black Spirit of Greed and it is very nice to meet you."

"So you brought me all the way out here. What do you want? Are you going to torture me for sealing your friends?" Korra said, acting aloof. Tan laughed.

"I hope that will be unnecessary. I have a job offer for you…I want the legendary Avatar as my servant." He told her with a wide grin. Korra raised an eyebrow at that.

"And how do you intend to get me to serve you? Do you have some kind of mind control?" Korra asked.

Tan shook his head, "No I don't. But if you haven't noticed, Fen isn't wearing his possessed human. That human has a big grudge against you and he would happily come in here and force your compliance, plus these mercenaries here would love to have a play with you if more unconventional torture is required." Tan threatened. Korra glared at him but decided to ignore it before turning to Fen.

"When you arrived on our island, you blew up that airship just to make Tenzin angry. You could have killed a lot of people…did you hurt any of my friends when you knocked me out?" Korra asked darkly.

Fen shook his head. "No. I left as soon as I got you. the two firebenders I fought will have headaches and that's it."

Korra sighed in relief, glad that her friends weren't hurt. "So, now that you have me, you want me to work for you. How about we make a deal." Korra suggested.

Tan raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"You let me go and I find the rest of the Izanami Regalia. After I've done that, we have a fair one on one fight. If I lose, then I'll work for you without resisting but if you lose, I seal you. Sound fair?"

Hao smirked. It was a fair arrangement but while Fen was a hot head, Tan would never take a deal that didn't give him the advantage and there was virtually no way he'd beat Korra in a fight. "No deal. Now, I suggest you think seriously about my offer before I come back. I'll leave Hao here to watch you…have to make sure none of my men or women get too eager after all."

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Women too? How would that even work?" Korra asked. One of the female mercs walked up to her cage.

"I could show you if you want." She said with a perverse smile before Hao shoved her out of the room. Before long, Hao and Korra were all that was left in the room.

"So, Tan knows this cage won't hold me and left you here to stop me leaving." Korra said, looking to Hao as he played with a random bit of scrap metal.

"No. I'm the leader, not him. You were having another odd dream weren't you? I want to know what it was." Hao stated, leaning against the wall opposite Korra. Korra blushed a little as she explained the events that had happened while Hao listened intently. He knew the ritual that was being performed in the memory…so Silver was aware of more things than Hao had originally thought.

"Hao, you aren't a bad person, right?" Korra asked. Hao frowned at the question.

"Consider me…a true neutral. I don't care about the actions of others so long as they don't go against my own morals and even then, I don't usually interfere." He stated.

"If that's true, can you help me get my timeline straight?"

"Your timeline? What do you mean?"

Korra sighed quietly, "I'm trying to work out the order that all those past events happened in. not my memories but the times around Silver. All I know is that, the business with the Izanagi's daughters being captured was first, then the the Kami were born, then the Black and White Spirits, then the Crystalmancers and the finally the Silver. I want to work out the time gaps."

"Why? You have the order straight so you don't need to know." Hao said, trying to avoid the question.

"Just do it."

"Fine! You're certainly as bossy as Silver! Silver was born well over a million years ago. The mortal world is around three trillion years old. The first generation of Kami were born about two thousand years before Silver and that also makes us Black and White Spirits about 1900 years older than her, since the Golden monk and Kami of Anima didn't separate us until he was over a hundred." Hao explained vaguely.

"And in that time, before you were sealed, what did the Black Spirits do?" Korra asked. 1900 years was a long time after all.

"It varies. Yuw created harems of lovers until their souls became too weak to maintain the eternal youth she gave them, she would then replace them. Lan just slept until someone disturbed her. Bao ate things…that's it. Koh was docile for a while and then began his conquest of the water nations. Tan collected wealth, Fen got into fights and I wandered." Hao told her.

Korra looked doubtful. "If that's the really all you did then why would Silver have sealed you?"

"We became a threat. An event happened at the exact moment that Will died and Silver awoke the power of Amaterasu. A huge event occurred that still shapes the world. It was called the Day of Mirrors. All over the world, strange monsters made of crystal came out of any reflective surface, using mirrors like portals. They didn't kill anyone but they did destroy huge amounts of the Crystalmancers' technology. All knowledge of alchemy and the sacred texts for the Four Paths all disappeared, apparently taken by the beasts. Then they began to grow. They were filling themselves up with Yin energy, the energy of evil and slowly became less crystal like and more organic. Each one was basically a Demon Chrysalis."

"That doesn't explain why Silver sealed you or why you became a threat!" Korra shouted, growing frustrated. She was getting more questions than answers.

"Then I will cut the chatter. The legend about the monster, so powerful that it was separated and it's body sealed away inside the earth, it is true. The monster is alive and its mind was watching us all, the entire time. It waited for a moment when the world was saturated in energy, a moment when all the Kami were awakened, the exact moment that Silver unleashed Amaterasu. On that moment, it sent its soldiers to collect the hatred of the world and destroy all knowledge that could be used against it. Anima, or as you know him, The Golden Monk, refused to allow that and through Yinbending, he fused us Black Spirits with the hatred and then Silver locked us away. Over time, the hatred dissipated and the others were left with a want for revenge. I didn't care about that so I ignored you and your ilk until you began sealing us again." Hao half shouted back at her. Korra was dumbfounded…so that was the true origin of the Black Spirits…

"Between knowing of the Divines, Kamis, Black and White Spirits, the big monster and Silver, you Korra have already learned many of the world's secrets." Hao commented. Korra frowned at this, it felt like everyone wanted her to know these things but for what reasons?

"Well, thanks for your time! Gotta go." Korra said before vanishing in a flash of white light. Hao grinned at how easily Korra escaped, especially since Tan would whine at him. Korra reappeared outside the building, glad that her training had expanded the range of her Chi flicker. She was currently in some kind of warehouse district and looked around nervously, not being familiar with Cinnabar City. Looking up, Korra saw the edge of the Royal Palace roof top and flew toward it, praying that the Fire Lady was in.

Meanwhile, on the island.

"So Korra let herself get caught?" Mako said, surprise in his voice.

"Yup. After Hao warned us, we decided to risk it so we could find where they're hiding. Plus, I think Korra has some questions for me…" Silver said, rubbing the back of her head. Both Will and Silver knew that Korra had recovered that particular memory which meant that the time was coming soon.

"From what I can sense, Korra is in Cinnabar City. I want Team Silver to go and support her and give her the information that Xun found. We know where the next White Spirit is and we need to tell Korra." Will said urgently.

"I can't! I need to stay here in case one of you dies or something. I can only revive you within a few minutes of your death, plus I'll need Silver or Will as well." Aries protested.

"I'll stay. I need to think of what I'm going to say to Korra." Silver said. Will frowned, this meant it would just be him, Leo and Noatak, all former enemies. 'well I guess it will be a trust exercise…' he thought with a nervous smile.

With Team Tenzin looking after the City, Team Korra without a leader and Team Silver rushing off to Cinnabar City, the whole group was tense. Something big was coming soon…

The children were playing together quietly, not wanting to interrupt the others when Virgo suddenly froze.

"Fall of Anger and Redemption of Greed." She mumbled, her mind in a vision.

"Pride will reign. The star will fall." Jinora looked at her friend, worried for her.

"And the Avatar will die."

**Avatar Extras: Records of an anomaly Entry #5**

_This entry is the last one of any use…_

Date: (illegible)

(Name is illegible)

We're dead…we're all dead. I sent letters to the palace, I begged them to allow us to purify this facility but instead they barged in, destroyed much of everything and sealed us all in! The Emperor doesn't want news of our "infection" spread across the city so now; we're being left for dead!

I saw "Him" earlier today…the same as always, just standing there and watching me, his blank face with no eyes. Even without eyes, he still haunts me with that gaze! A few of the patients have donned masks and are stalking the halls, claiming to want to kill "Him" but instead, they murder anyone in sight, sometimes even each other.

By the Spirits…I hear them at the door!

(The page is splattered with blood and a crude circle with an X through it is drawn at the bottom. This "Him" may be referring to the creature that has apparently been stalking these halls.)

_More men turned up dead and more sightings of the creature. He's been dubbed, "Slender Man" after the last entry we found. It's odd that we never see him move. He just flickers back and forth when we blink… also I have an odd feeling that he's stalking me now. I may not have long left to live._

**Next Chapter: Avatar Rika**

Korra has escaped the Black Spirits but now, she seeks answers from a person who is long dead.

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please Review**


	130. Chapter 31: Avatar Rika

******Special thanks to Rikachan101, Jokermask18, Jonny842, Legionary Prime, Korra8Mako and TmntEmi**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 31: Avatar Rika 

Will and his small group walked through the city that housed the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation. Cinnabar City was not unlike Republic city, the skyscrapers and huge factories had slowly cropped up around the former home of Ozai until the original capital became known as the Old Quarter. Will loved the old quarter, it reminded him of the old days before the world began to industrialise. It wasn't that he disliked things becoming more modern, it was just that the current civilisation hadn't even made it to the level of the Crystalmancers and their so-called Utopia and yet they were having even more wars and worse crimes.

"I haven't been to the Fire Nation Capital before. I expected more…fire." Noatak commented. Leo snorted.

"I could light you on fire if you want." He teased.

"Do you want to keep your bending?" Noatak retorted with a lop-sided grin.

"You couldn't. I could incinerate anyone who touches me." Leo shot back. Will rolled his eyes as the two of them exchanged their banter. It wasn't uncommon for members of the teams to form rivalries or unusual friendships. Mako and Tahno, Noatak and Leo, Lin and Bumi had all done the same, never being hostile but always poking fun. It was healthy for them, especially since they were in constant fights…with each one more dangerous than the last, no one but Silver and Will actually KNEW they would still be alive after the next battle.

Feeling saddened by the thought, Will telepathically called out to Ophi, who travelled through her pocket dimension to her Papa, happy to see him.

"Hiya Papa! How are you?" she said sweetly. It had only been a day since the mini team left the temple but Ophi always hated being away from him.

"I'm okay kiddo. Come on, you can ride on my shoulders, I could use the company." Will said, helping Ophi up on to his shoulders, making Noatak and Leo smirk.

"So, Noatak. You and Silver are gonna get married soon right? Are you thinking of having kids?" Leo asked.

Noatak looked a little nervous, after all his future brother-in-law was just a head of them. "Well, we aren't actively trying for any but I think we'd both like them." He said. Will smirked.

"That's a shame. I'd like to have a couple of nieces and nephews." Will said. Ophi nodded enthusiastically.

"And what about you Will? Gonna give Ophi some little brothers and sisters? We heard about Korra walking in on you and Libra. Wanna tell us about that." Leo teased a bit.

"Libra and I aren't engaged. And besides, I think I'd prefer to avoid having more kids, I'd like to focus on giving Ophi a good life." Will said, reaching up and patting Ophi on the head.

"Is Libra gonna be my mama?" Ophi asked sweetly. Will just chuckled and kept walking, not answering the question.

It had already been late afternoon when they reached the city and it was dark by the time they finally stopped dawdling and got to the Royal Palace. The moment that the guards let them in, Leo's hair began to stand on edge, feeling instantly at ease, especially knowing that Iroh had told his mother about Leo's true heritage. The three members of Team Silver (plus Ophi) stood before Fire Lady Ursa, sitting lazily in her throne, chewing on an apple with a bored expression.

"Greetings Fire Lady." Will said respectfully. Ursa perked up at the sight of them and lept down to the floor from her raised throne.

"Avatar Will! Wonderful to see you! And I see you brought your cute little daughter! Iroh told me all about her and all about your new friend Leo…is that him?" Ursa asked, pointing her finely manicured finger to the former Orion subject. Leo became even more nervous, clenching and unclenching his hands uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm Leo." He said, forcing it out so he could seem "polite".

"Brilliant! I was hoping I could adopt you into the Main house of the Royal family. What with Iroh being a soldier, I need to make sure my father's nation doesn't fall into the hands of the Corporations…" Ursa said with a big smile. In the years since big companies began forming, several of them wormed their way into the governments of the Nations and formed the Corporate Councils and since then, the Fire Nation was coerced into signing an agreement that if the Royal Family dies out, the Corporate Council takes command.

"Ugh, sorry but no. I never cared much about my heritage so I'd rather stay out of it." Leo said, trying not to sound rude. Ursa pouted before shrugging and smiling.

"Fair enough. Let me know if you change your mind. I assume you're here for Avatar Korra? She went to bed about an hour ago so I'd appreciate if you let her sleep. She filled me in on the Black Spirit situation and told me to let you know that the last three were working together." Ursa told them before hopping back up to her throne.

"Korra knew we were coming?" Noatak said.

"Silver must have told her with telepathy." Will said dismissively. The three men were shown to a meeting room by a servant and were soon joined by Ursa. They spent the rest of the night working on various plans to pin the Black Spirits down in Cinnabar City so they couldn't escape and hide.

Meanwhile, up in Korra's room…

The Young Avatar had sensed her allies arriving in the palace and decided to hasten her search. She was currently in a meditative state on the floor of her room, trying to search through the rather long Avatar line for the specific Avatar she wanted. Besides Silver, Korra only knew of two avatar Kamis; Jada, a former Kami for Tsukiyomi and Rika, the last known Kami for Susanoo.

It was after a long search that she finally found the Avatar she wanted and summoned her Spirit…

"Avatar Rika." Korra said, watching the spirit appear before her. Rika was a pretty girl, appearing to be little older than Korra. Her hair was a chestnut colour and reached her shoulders and she wore a kind of blue air nomad's outfit, which confused Korra slightly (she was supposed to be a Water Tribe Avatar after all).

"Korra. I had a feeling you'd call me soon. Will you be okay? Jada told me you couldn't keep a Kami Avatar manifested for more than a few minutes." Rika said, carefully watching Korra for any signs of exhaustion.

"I'm fine. I got some training from Silver so now I have a lot more energy now." Korra smiled. "I need to talk to you about the Kami. I just need to piece a few more things together."

"Well, I'll answer anything I can." Rika said, smiling warmly at Korra.

"I'm accounting for all of the Kamis. I have a feeling that they're important and I think Tensa may want to gather them for something." Korra said. She wasn't sure of it of course, but it was a hunch.

"Well I know Jada and Silver were the Kami for the other two Divine Daughters. Tsukiyomi and Susanoo would have moved to a new Kami when Jada and I died. Amaterasu is still with Silver…uh, I think Tensa was a Kami but he was before my time, OH, and of course, there's that Golden Monk guy who was Anima reborn as a mortal. Those were the only ones I knew." Rika said, feeling a little guilty for not being more helpful.

"Thanks for the help. So besides Silver, I don't know the locations of any other known Kami. So I need to find the Kami of Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, Tsurugi, Hikari and Kage. Plus I need to find this Reborn Anima. How exactly does a Divine Soul get a new Kami?" Korra asked.

Rika put a finger on her chin and looked up, deep in thought before finally remembering something. "Oh! When Silver explained Kami to me, she said that when we die, our Divine souls travel down our family lines until they find an unborn infant to join with. If the current youngest member isn't a pregnant female, then the soul stays with them until they mate and produce a child."

"So what about Tsukiyomi and Susanoo? Did you or Jada have children?" Korra asked.

"Yes, I had a son named Nerran and I believe Jada had a daughter named Allure. Though neither of us lived to see our grandkids so I'm not entirely sure where our family lines went from there." Rika answered.

"Right…can you tell me about Susanoo? Or how she ended up in your family line?"

"Well, I know a bit about all the Divines. Amaterasu was always very warm-hearted but an apparent hot head and very impatient. Tsukiyomi was calm and quiet but had a horrible temper. Susanoo was always the kid of the three, since she was the youngest of the three. She was always so timid, even compared to me. The other five were all very…odd. Anima was always the friendly but secretive one, Yamato was the kinda mean and spiteful one, Hikari was very spiritual, Kage was kinda….creepy and Kusanagi was the fun one." Rika explained.

"They sounded like a weird group…kinda makes me think about Team Avatar. Why did Izanagi punish the Divine Circle after losing his daughters? It wasn't their fault." Korra said, beginning to wonder about the morality of this Spirit King.

"He was a grieving father that turned his rage on the first thing he could. Most of the circle understand that and have forgiven him for his actions. I know Susanoo was really upset over it… Hikari and Kage were her closest friends." Rika said sadly, silently missing the presence of the divine within her.

"Well then, I'll just have to find their Kamis and bring them together for a reunion!" Korra smiled. Rika laughed a bit before doing something Korra hadn't expected. Rika placed her spiritual hand against Korra's heart and closed her eyes, making Korra blush slightly. Rika's eyes shot open and she backed away a bit.

"So…I guess that explains why Silver's been acting like she was… she spoke to me a few years before my death and asked about us becoming immortal. I think she offered it to Jada too but we refused it." Rika admitted.

Korra paused for a moment…so Rika and Jada were Silver's immortality candidates before her? The rest of the night passed quickly, with only a few more words passing between Korra and Rika before Korra finally passed out, leaving Rika to disappear back to the spirit world, never really revealing what she had done when touching Korra's heart.

Standing on the roof, directly above Korra's room, Tensa was standing quietly, having listened to the whole conversation. He was a little angry that Korra had figured out a part of his plan…he had purposely avoided telling her he was gathering the Kami but in the end, it didn't matter. Now he knew that Jada and Rika had children after all, which meant he had a lead to find the last few Kami…

**Avatar Extras: Records of an anomaly Final Entry**

These are the last words of Captain Ayon, leader of the scout team sent by the Emperor to examine this place.

When we arrived, the place was abandoned with no signs of life, everything here was in ruins like the place has aged rapidly. We recovered the dates for the earlier entries and discovered that all these things happened a month ago and that whatever this "Slender Man" is, he is aging the area around him to the point of collapse. He seems to kill by causing sickness and aging at a rapid pace…yesterday I was a thirty year old man, today I'm closer to ninety…if anyone finds this place then flee! The creature doesn't leave…destroy this place if you can but never look at him…it's how he gets you.

_These Six Records of an Anomaly were recovered from a psychiatric institute after Avatar Silver's first strike on the Imperial City. In subsequent attacks, the building was destroyed and no remains exist today. The Anomaly records are kept stored within the personal library of the Earth King in order to preserve secrecy on the existence of Avatar Silver and the Crystalmancers._

**Next Chapter: The Patient One, Han**

The Search for the White Spirit of Patience has begun.

**Avatar Rika was created based on Rikachan101!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	131. Chapter 32: The Patient One, Han

******Hi! Sorry for lateness but my internet went bad!**

**Special thanks to Rikachan101, Korra8Mako, TmntEmi, Jonny842, Legionary Prime and Jokermask18**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 32: The Patient One, Han 

The day after Korra spoke with Rika; Will walked to her room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Korra! Wake up! The Fire Lady wants to talk." Will shouted through the closed door. Korra groaned sleepily and got up, walking to the door.

"Okay I'm up! Let's go…" she said, her eyes still heavy with sleep. Will smirked and led her down to the throne room of Fire Lady Ursa. Ursa was talking to Leo and trying to convince him to join the royal family while Noatak amused Ophi with some waterbending tricks.

"Morning guys. It's nice to see you." Korra greeted.

"Nice to see you too. You must like being captured; after all you've been caught by Tarrlok, Necros and now the Black Spirits. Does Bolin know of this particular preference?" Noatak teased, making Korra blush angrily.

"Shut it masky! Silver tells me everything about your love life you know!" Korra retorted angrily. Before Noatak could answer back, Ursa cleared her throat.

"That's enough you two. Avatar Korra, your friends and I have come up with a plan to deal with the Black Spirits. I've got my army watching the roads and gates out of the city and keeping a close eye on the industrial and warehouse districts. The Black Spirits won't be able to move through the districts without us knowing." Ursa said, showing pride in her military.

"That'll pin down Tan and Fen but Hao is likely already gone. He has incredible speed and seems to be able to vanish by travelling through shadows. It doesn't matter, since he's not a big threat. Will, he told me that the Black Spirits didn't become threats until the Day of Mirrors when those Demon crystal things popped up." Korra had an idea that she wanted to talk to Silver and Will about but she still needed to figure out one more thing.

"The Demon Chrysalis… each one was a golem made of crystal that absorbed hatred and evil until they became demons. They turned to dust after Anima defeated them. But all the hatred that was merged with the Black Spirits is gone, now they just want revenge." Will said, knowing the story.

"But they are kind of right. It's like with the divine circle, they were punished for something they didn't choose or could do anything about. I want to pay them back for that." Korra said.

Will looked at her with a confused expression before understanding dawned on him, "You want to recombine the Black and White spirits! Do you really think that could work?" Will asked, curious as to how Korra came up with the idea.

"I think it will but I need to know if it's possible."

Will thought about and then nodded. "Separating Yin and Yang is virtually impossible for anyone but the Golden Monk but combining them again should be easy…if you seal both spirits in their completed relic then they should return to being one creature. The problem is it would take power on the level of an Awakened Kami to get them out again and with Silver's Amaterasu dormant, we don't have one."

"I'll figure that part out. I just have to let the others know…but first I need to find the last two White Spirits. Do you know where they are?" Korra asked.

Will nodded. "Xun came up with a theory. You've met a White Spirit in the Earth Kingdom, United Republic, Fire Nation and Water Tribes, so one should be in the Air Temples."

"That's a good idea but I'd rather not search all four of them." Korra said.

"Well, narrow it down. You met Qin and Zhe in the North, Jie in the west and Ren on the Lion turtle to the south. Try the Eastern one." Will suggested. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"That's very clever…how'd you come up with that?" Leo asked, trying to escape from Ursa.

"Zhe said that she and her friends like to avoid each other. Apparently they get into lots of fights…" Will answered. The four members of Team Avatar looked nervously amongst themselves, knowing there were five of them in one place on the Island.

"I hope Tenzin knows what he's doing…" Korra said with a sigh. With Will giving Korra the replacement Airship they had gotten from Hiroshi, she travelled to the Eastern Air Temple, the very same place that Aang had first met Pathik, back before he revealed himself as Xun. Unfortunately for Korra, a certain someone had snuck onto the Airship before she took off…

"Hi Korra!"

Korra screamed in a girly fashion as Sonata made herself known, popping out from under the bunk that Korra was sat on.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" Korra asked, blushing lightly after screaming so girl-like.

"My Master told me to stick to you like glue! So now you're stuck with me." Sonny said cheerfully, giving a little salute. "She also said to obey your every command, so long as I don't leave you alone."

Korra sighed, "Who is your master anyway? Do they have some kind of weird purpose for me because if they do, they're gonna have to take a number."

"I don't know what she wants with you but I can't disobey her, she is my master after all." Sonny said, putting her arms up in the air and swaying around. Korra just sighed and turned back to the map device which was currently telling her they were on route to the Eastern Air Temple. Sonny spent the rest of the day watching Korra quietly while occasionally getting up to poke around through the various things in board. Korra spent the time meditating, speaking with past Avatars in her mind, trying to learn more about any Kami, whether they were alive or dead at that particular Avatar's time. She was also trying to find out anything she could about Jada and Rika's descendants but was ultimately unable to learn much that was helpful.

Korra sighed deeply after a long conversation with a rather irritable Avatar, "Nothing…no one I spoke to had any idea about the Kamis…" she said exasperated. Sonny perked up at finally hearing a peep out of the Avatar and quickly sat down opposite her.

"I know about Kamis! My master told me they're really powerful humans with Divines inside them. We samurai revere them; in fact they say that the first Kusanagi Kami was the founder of the original samurai order. It's why Avatars Rika and Jada were greatly revered by them." She said with a bright smile. Korra smiled back, still feeling a little nervous around the overly happy girl.

"That's interesting. What about that Kami's children? Do you know about them or their other descendants?"

"Nope, sorry. The First Samurai kind of vanished after a while and no ever saw them again." Sonny said, still as perky as ever. Korra nodded uneasily, disappointed by the loss of ANOTHER lead…

BEEP BEEP

"What's that?" Sonny asked, falling on her back to look at the console behind her. Korra rolled her eyes at her and stood up.

"It's the map device. It beeps when we get to the place on the map where I put the marker doohicky" Korra stated, jumping to her feet and looking out the window. They were currently floating a few miles away from the three huge mountains that made up the Eastern Air Temple.

"There's nowhere safe to land this thing so I need you to stay here while I try and find the Spirit" Korra told Sonny, who was getting ready to jump out.

"Ahh but I'm supposed to stay with you!" Sonny protested.

"Well if someone isn't here to push the red button when the alarm goes off, the ship will crash and blow up the mountain." Korra lied, hoping it would fall her. By the expression on her face, Sonny was fooled and quickly ran over to the console and hovered over the red button. Korra rolled her eyes and opened the airship door before jumping out and using her Air Spirit powers to fly freely down on to the central mountain, landing on a kind of meditation garden area.

Since the founding of the New Air Acolytes, Aang deposited a few of them at the temples to rebuild them. The eastern temple was one of the women's temples, so Korra was greeted by several female acolytes, wearing red robes with yellow sashes.

"Good day Avatar Korra. Did Master Tenzin send you?" the first acolyte asked.

"No, I'm here looking for something. Have you had any strange visitors or peoples hanging around? Maybe an animal acting oddly or one that isn't native to the area." Korra said. The acolytes looked to each other and shook their heads.

"We apologise but we don't know about anything like that." One of them said. The three of them bowed and left. Korra waited until they were out of sight before activating her Soul Sense to detect the souls of the people within the temple. Since no one had two souls, Korra knew there weren't any Kami in the temple but by expanding her search with the power of the Joker's mask so she could sense spirits, she detected one being that had a spirit but no soul…

"Found you." Korra said smugly before taking off and flying toward the peak of the western mountain. It wasn't long before Korra found what she had been hunting.

The person before her was a simple Air Acolyte, a male which itself was odd in a supposedly all female temple. He wore the usual male acolytes outfit but was barefoot with a very relaxed expression on his face. He had long chestnut hair in the same style as Hao's but he had a small goatee as well.

"Are you the Spirit?" Korra asked cautiously, not knowing if this man was as friendly as he looked.

"That is me. My name is Han. I've been waiting for you. What is your name Avatar?" the Spirit asked politely. He spoke in a relaxed and formal way, his every word carefully chosen.

"It's Korra. If you know who I am then you must know why I'm here, right?" Korra said.

Han nodded. "Yes I do. You want my regalia piece. I have the White half of the Han-Fen Diadem. I'll give it to you if you prove your patience." He said. Korra blinked at him.

"Okay…how do you want me to do that?" Korra asked.

Han shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Come back later."

Korra felt like banging her head against a wall. "You guys can never make this easy can you? Well I really need to find the last of you White Spirits so do you mind coming with me?" she said, wanting to sleep now (it was late in the evening by this point).

"Wait, you aren't going to force me to hand it over or beg?" Han asked.

"Of course not! It would be pretty stupid of me to beg or threaten a spirit of patience." She said. Han blinked as he followed Korra back to the airship, silently deciding to wait and see if Korra really could wait for the diadem until they found the last Spirit.

"Korra. The last of my brothers is in Omashu." Han said.

Korra smiled at him and led him to the airship, planning to travel to the Earth Kingdom city.

Elsewhere…

Tensa sat, miles beneath the Si Wong Desert, in the buried library of the great knowledge seeker, Wan Shi Tong. The library had all information there was, one simply had to know where to find it.

Wan Shi Tong was not far away; carefully watching the Dark Avatar, for even the great knowledge seeker feared the wrath of this man, knowing the things he had done.

"These genealogies are old…do you have more up to date ones?" Tensa asked, flicking the mouldy scroll closed.

The knowledge seeker shook his head. "The Six Families are bad luck; we spirits tend to avoid such subjects, so I stopped keeping written record of them."

"But do you have any unwritten records?" Tensa asked.

"All I know is that the Mizu family have spawned two Avatars since Silver started the cycle. You already know Korra, the Avatar who is said to start a new cycle, and Jada the Kami of Tsukiyomi."

"So the two are related…could that mean…?"

**Avatar Extras: Sage Animals Pt. 1: Toads and Snakes**

Sage animals are races of animal that have the ability to speak, use energybending and hold a level of intelligence, equal to or greater than humans. Sage animals can lose their Sage Status through various means or even become extinct making the races rather rare. There were originally Ten Sage Animal Races and all but three of them lost their Sage-hood while those three that kept it are virtually extinct. The only other interesting fact about them is the fact that each one has three names for example: Kan Li Ohm. These sage races were:

Toads: This race was one of the more well-known Sage races due to their original giant size. They were often prideful creatures and over time, their pride caused them to lose spirituality and eventually they lost their knowledge and reverted to normal animals. Giant Toads are very rare now but have been known to exist while most of the race has diminished to the size of ordinary garden frogs. Toads had a unique ability to eat humans or smaller sage animals to gain their knowledge.

Snakes: A cunning and deceptive race, openly considered untrustworthy. Unlike Toads, not all members of this Sage race were giant during their time as sage animals, they varied in size from tiny grass snakes to giant behemoths that could ensnare entire mountains or cities. They lost their Sage-Hood when their leader, Man Da Dos, attempted to devour a spirit. The spirit cursed them and they lost their power and status. Before that, they had a unique ability like all Sage animals; theirs was the ability to recover from any wound by shedding their skin.

**Next Chapter: Rage in the City of Flames**

With Korra gone, Will and Noatak are left to deal with Fen in Cinnabar City.

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please Review!**


	132. Chapter 33: Rage in the City of Flames

******Special thanks to TmntEmi, Jokermask18, TheStoryWizard, Korra8Mako, Legionary Prime, Rikachan101, Jonny842, Xmidnight Rose and InMyOwnWorldAgain.**

**I do not own Avatar :)**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 33: Rage in the City of Flames 

As soon as Korra had left Cinnabar City, the members of Team Avatar that remained in the city decided to help support the army in their search for the Black Spirits. Since Will could use his energybending to speak telepathically with Silver, he was able to keep track of Korra too.

"How are things going on the island?" he asked aloud.

"_They're okay. The White Spirits all came back from their searches but Sonny and Qin ran off again about the same time you left. Also, Jinora told us that Virgo had some kind of big vision and then passed out. She hasn't woken up yet but she's stable. Jinora wasn't able to catch what she had said." _Silver thought back. Will frowned, knowing that Virgo's visions and the side effects of them were technically his fault.

"Well, let me know how it goes. If her condition worsens then tell me immediately." Will instructed before returning to his patrol of the warehouse district. Feeling the air around him suddenly get warmer, he used Chi flicker to warp to the top a nearby building, only to see his former spot explode in a torrent of fire, leaving a crater where he had stood.

"Those are some nice reflexes Necros. It's been too long since I've been able to really fight you." Fen said with a smirk as he stepped out from the alleyway a short distance from Will.

"Fen, trying to blow me up without so much as a hello? Is that because you're a coward or just lack manners. And it's Will now by the way." Will retorted, hovering to the ground. Fen growled and threw a punch at Will, only to meet a wall of stone that was bent out of the ground.

"What? My fist should have shattered that wall!" Fen shouted.

Will just laughed at him, "The ground beneath the city is bedrock, you can't break it even with Spirit enhanced strength. Only an earthbender can move it."

Fen pulled his arm back and punched it again, this time with an explosion on the end of his fist. The thick rock cracked but didn't break, at least not until Will used an earthbending punch to smack huge chunks of it into Fen's body, knocking the spirit several feet back.

"Ouch." Fen groaned, wiping the rubble off of himself. He got back on his feet, only to find that Will was nowhere to be found. "Where did that guy go?" Fen said, becoming angrier by the second. Will was just a short distance away, hiding beneath a parked Sato Mobile, planning his next attack. He had to defeat Fen quickly, as the angrier he got, the more powerful his explosions got, if he lost his temper then he could level the whole city.

Will silently summoned Ophi in her weapon form and mimicked Bolin's new Sand Phase Technique to disappear into the ground, planning to sneak up on the Spirit. Fen stood perfectly still as he waited for any signs of movement. The ground beneath him became loose, the stone becoming sand and making him slowly sink.

"What the? Quick Sand?" Fen said, panicking as he sank. When he was sunk to his waist and his hands were trapped, the sand became solid rock again, trapping him in the ground. A few feet in front of him, Will and Ophi rose up from another patch of earth that had become sand.

"Do you like that trick? My friend Bolin invented a way to use a combination of Energybending and earthbending to turn the earth around us into quicksand and since I can control it, I can move through any surface made of earth like it isn't even there. You however are trapped like a rat." Will said triumphantly. Ophi smiled up at her father before turning back into a weapon which Will pointed at Fen.

"I want the location of your friends and that mortal you used as a host when you attacked us." Will demanded, making the staff discharge a bit of lightning as a threat.

"Now, would you really use your precious little daughter to torture me?" Fen teased. He was rewarded with a bolt of lightning coursing through him.

"Ophi knows that if you can tell us something that may help protect our friends, it is crucial we get that information, even if it means hurting you. If she wants me to stop for even a second then I will." The White haired man said, looking proudly at the staff in his hand, feeling it become a little warmer in response to his statement. Fen growled, his body still shuddering from the after effects of the lightning that still coursed through him.

"Fools…I can't die and pain just makes me mad! Do you want to keep zapping me until I explode and wipe out this entire city?" Fen roared. Will narrowed his eyes, knowing the threat was genuine.

"Ophi, go and fetch Noatak for me. Bloodbending can distort his control so he shouldn't explode but I can't interrogate him and bloodbend him at the same time." Will said. The skill required two hands to do properly on a pure spirit like Fen and he didn't want to leave the interrogating up to Ophi. The staff turned back into the little girl and she went running to where she knew Noatak was supposed to be patrolling.

"That kid is an Anima Aes? Did you get her from the Golden Monk or something? Anima Aes in human form have got to be made specially." Fen said, knowing that all Anima Aes and Manus were usually animals.

"I created her. She was a human that I made into an Anima Aes. I wasn't particularly sane at the time but since we're both immortal, I get to keep her forever." Will smiled. Fen raised an eyebrow.

"Who taught you how to do that? Do you know the Monk?" Fen asked.

"No. I've never met him though I'd like to. Now be quiet or I'll sink your mouth under there too." Will threatened.

Not too far away, at the gate that separated the market district from warehouses, Noatak was watching the bustling market and keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious when a guard came up to him.

"Sir, we have a little girl in the Warehouse District! She's asking for you by name." the guard said with a sceptical expression.

"Does this little girl have white hair by any chance?" Noatak asked.

"Yep."

"Let her in, she's my soon-to-be niece." Noatak said with a sigh. 'What is Will thinking sending her alone?' he thought as he turned and watched the gates open. Ophi came running into the district, her white dress and hair catching the attention of the nearby citizens.

"What a little angel!"

"Ahh! She's so cute!"

"I've never seen someone with white hair before!"

Noatak ignored the stares and comments as he knelt down to Ophi's level. "What's going on, where's your papa?" he asked.

"We caught Fen! Papa needs your help to interrogate him without him blowing up!" she told him before grabbing his hand and making him follow her. After only a few steps, Noatak suddenly felt a wave of unease and a moment later, a huge explosion echoed across the warehouse district.

"I think your dad just blew up." Noatak said with a smirk, knowing Will was immortal. Ophi giggled a bit, an image of her dad covered in soot and looking disoriented like in the Newspaper cartoons.

The truth was a little more gory…

When Ophi and Will reached the site of the explosion, they found Fen standing over the unconscious form of Will, his left arm missing and the rest of his body was badly wounded. Ophi gasped and ran over to them, nudging passed Fen and knelt at her father's side.

"Papa! Are you okay? PAPA!" Ophi cried, trying to shake Will awake. Fen laughed darkly and picked Ophi up, holding her in front of him with a sinister laugh.

"Hey, Bloodbender. This guy isn't gonna wake up for a long time unless you stop the bleeding. Tell the Avatar that if I'm willing to trade, this brat for her. This kid is safe for a week but if Korra doesn't show up by then, I'll make this girl regret ever being associated with your Team." Fen threatened, creating a small spark on his finger.

Noatak knew he stood no chance against Fen alone but he had to rescue Ophi before Fen escaped! 'Sorry Will…you're just gonna have to hang in there.' Noatak thought before using his bloodbending to turn some of the blood that Will had lost into icicles that he kept hovering around him. Fen frowned, not expecting him to choose to fight.

"Why would you risk having one of your two best fighters incapacitated? Especially with Silver so far away?" Fen asked, dropping Ophi who promptly grabbed her wounded father and vanished back into her pocket realm with him.

"That's why. Only two people in the world can summon Ophi, Will and Silver. now all I have to do is keep you occupied!" Noatak said, bending the blood icicles at the Spirit. Fen detonated all of them and charged forward to throw an explosive punch at Noatak, only to have him bloodbend his arm so he missed and flew past him.

"So Spirits in the mortal world do have blood." Noatak wondered aloud. Fen pulled his hand out of the wall he had hit and turned to the former equalist, his face slowly becoming redder and more enraged.

"A Spirit's physical body is made up of Boundary Dew. It's why we use disguises and hosts, since any bender can control our bodies." Fen growled. Noatak wondered why the spirit was telling him his only weakness before a sudden chill went up the bloodbender's spine. Noatak ducked and watched as a metal baton swung above him, right where his head was. Doing a forward roll to avoid a follow up down swing, Noatak got his first good look at the second assailant, the Red Tornado.

'Those weapons, that style…could he be?' "Lieutenant?" Noatak said, his face wearing an expression of shock.

The Red Tornado laughed, a distinct laugh that confirmed Noatak's fears. He pulled of the red leather mask, revealing the rat tail moustache and snide grin.

"Been awhile, Amon."

**Avatar Extras: Sage Animals Pt. 2: Foxes and Wolves**

Foxes: These creatures were commonly known as the tricksters and thieves of the Animal Kingdom and were most likely the most foolish race among the Animal Sages. These creatures lost their Sage-Hood when they began trying to abandon their own race and live like humans, stealing things like clothes in order to make themselves appear more human and envying the dragons for their transformation abilities. The Unique power to the Fox Race was the ability to create illusions and hypnotise other creatures.

Wolves: The older and more noble relatives of the Fox, these Silver furred canines were among the most widely respected of the Sage Animals, especially since they had another species of Wolf (Hawk Wolves) as Sage Animals as well. These creatures were much wiser than the foxes and gave their Sage-Hood up willingly after seeing their brethren hunted down by the Crystalmancer empire. Fearing they'd lose their Sage-Hood and Freedom, they mind a sacrifice. Wolf's had the power of incredible jaw strength, capable of biting through any material in the world.

**Next Chapter: Mask of Deception and Regret**

Noatak remembers his first meeting with the Lieutenant, even as he is forced to fight him.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	133. Chapter 34: Mask of Deception and Regret

******Special thanks to Rikachan101, Jokermask18, Korra8Mako, Jonny842, TmntEmi and Legionary Prime.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 34: Mask of Deception and Regret

Noatak was forced to face his lieutenant, who had disguised himself as the Red Tornado and worked with the Black Spirit Fen. His face was the same it had been before, but he had a few new scars and bruises, making him look even more war torn than when Noatak had first met the man, all those years ago…

Several Years Ago…

Amon walked down the back alleys of Republic City, looking for crimes in progress, looking for a chance to humiliate those benders that abused their powers. After an hour of searching, he found his mark.

A young, skinny man, barely older than Twenty was battling with a pair of earthbenders and was losing badly, his right arm already shattered between a pair of rocks while the earthbenders laughed at him.

"You should have just handed over the money. No one messes with benders." One of the said with a smirk. That was all Noatak needed to hear and a moment later, he was in the fray, darting back and forth, his fingers stabbing into the two thugs like knifes, their chi flow being stopped and their bodies being left a pummelled mess on the floor.

"You have used your gifts to hurt others, you are unworthy of your gift and so I'll take it away!" Amon roared from behind his mask, putting his hands back into those familiar positions and sealing the bending of the two thugs and leaving them battered and powerless. He always felt a twinge of guilt and anger when he used these talents as they reminded him of Silver, the woman he had lost to benders and the one who had honed his skills.

"Who are you?" The young man asked, nursing his arm.

"My name is Amon. I am an Equalist, one who wants to end the tyranny of bending forever…by erasing it from existence." He said, using his well-rehearsed tag line. The young man looked in awe at Amon, amazed at his power to seal bending away.

"I hate benders…they killed my parents and kidnapped my brother. My younger brother was a bender but the rest of us weren't so the Triple Threats stole him so they could train him to be a thug like them." The young man said, his voice seething with hate.

"Do you know where they may have taken him?" Amon asked.

"Yeah, to their "Training Camp", they gather all kinds of kid benders there and force them to fight and train to be thugs. Some are kidnapped, some are orphaned and left to join on their own." He told the masked man. Amon took the young man to the hospital and within an hour, the radio in his room reported that a Triple Threat base had been assaulted by a vigilante and the gang members tied up and left to the mercy of their students. The young man looked amazed, knowing it had been Amon who had attacked them. Amon returned to the hospital that night to visit the young man, bringing with him solemn news.

"Did you find my brother?" the young man asked, a big smile on his face after hearing the news.

"I'm sorry, there was no one at the camp by your brother's name." Amon said sadly. The Young man frowned but then smiled again.

"Thank you regardless, he's still out there, I just need to find him." He said cheerfully. Amon frowned behind his mask, his eyes hiding a dark truth.

"No he isn't…I found documents that mentioned him. A year ago, there was some form of rebellion between the captured children and the triad. Lightning Bolt Zolt ordered the death of the instigator…your brother's name was given." Amon said, trying to keep his voice even.

The young man was speechless, his mouth hung open in shock, his eyes full of disbelief. He desperately scanned Amon's eyes and posture, seeing no lie. The young man wasn't able to hold in his tears and Amon sat with him for hours, silently watching and listening as the young man told the equalist of his life and his little brother.

Their father had been a former member of the United Forces and his younger brother had idolised him. Their father had loved to call them his little soldiers, affectionately nicknaming the Young man; Captain and the younger brother, Lieutenant. It had been a name he had kept, long after the elder brother had out grown his own moniker.

Amon listened to this story and decided it was finally time to truly start his revolution. "I told you my goal of eliminating bending. Will you help me?" Amon asked.

The young man nodded with an angry look, "I'll make these monsters pay for what they've done! With your power to take bending, we'll erase these evil skills from existence!"

"And what should I call you? You never told me your name." Amon asked. The Young man smiled sadly.

"My name isn't important anymore…I give my life to you and the cause of freedom, just as my brother would have. Call me Lieutenant."

And so, Amon and the Lieutenant expanded and built their revolution, gaining followers like Hiroshi Sato and a horde of other people who had been hurt by benders. They were on their way to ending the tyranny of benders…until the Avatar arrived in Republic City.

The Red Tornado, his lieutenant, stared down at Noatak who was still crouching a short distance in front of him.

"Lieutenant? Why? Why side with a Black Spirit? They don't care about any mortals! He'd blow you up as soon as he'd destroy me!" Noatak roared.

"Don't act high and mighty Amon! You betrayed us!" Lieutenant shouted back.

"I never betrayed you! true, I lied about my past but my goal was the same! It took me being beaten by Korra and Silver to truly realise what I have done and how wrong it was! We hurt too many innocents to be called the revolutionaries! We were a petty rebellion against the wrong people." Noatak said, trying his hardest to reason with his old friend. The Lieutenant almost seemed to be swayed but it wouldn't be that easy…

"You always told me…that if two people who truly knew each other were to fight, then they'd be able to read each other's true feelings. Fight me here and now and prove to me that you are the same good man to whom I devoted my life!" the lieutenant shouted, pointing his batons at Noatak.

"Fine, but no bending and no weapons. We use only our fists!" the former equalist shouted back. The lieutenant nodded, dropping his batons before dashing forward, landing a chi-block punch on Noatak's shoulder. The Bloodbender performed a one handed backflip to avoid the second blow but the lieutenant was smart enough to charge forward without hesitation, dodging his former friend's kick and delivering his own sweeping kick to Noatak in mid-flip, knocking him painfully onto his head. Noatak recovered quickly, having suffered such blows many times in his various spars, both when training the equalists and when training with Team Avatar.

"A kick that weak won't beat me, Lieutenant." Noatak said with a cocky smile as he flipped back into a standing position. The two chi-blockers charged into each other and began to furiously punch each other's chi-points while also trying to deflect as many blows to themselves as possible. Noatak felt sweat flow down the back of his neck as he slapped away another blow that was aimed for his jugular. If his chi point there was blocked then his airway would close and he'd suffocate.

"Not pulling your punches today, are you lieutenant." Noatak said, goading his opponent a bit. The lieutenant threw a frenzied punch but his fist was grabbed by Noatak, but his punch too was caught. The two of them were stuck, pushing against each other, both having a fist trapped by the other. Fen looked on with a gleeful smile, seeing his opportunity.

Noatak's incredible senses caught the sudden change in temperature just in time and he was able to use bloodbending to throw Fen's arm up and cause the explosion to detonate above them instead of between them. The lieutenant released Noatak out of shock and looked over to Fen with wide eyes.

"What are you doing!? I was on your side!" he roared at Fen who kept smirking.

"So? You were about to lose, you're too weak to win against your former master so I figured that I'd destroy you all before you lost your usefulness." Fen smirked darkly. Noatak used his bloodbending to rip a portion of Fen's side out, causing the spirit to scream in pain as the odd silvery liquid poured from the huge open wound.

"Do you see now lieutenant? People are tools to him, completely expendable. Come with me and we'll beat him together." Noatak said, producing his old Amon mask from his pack and donning it. Lieutenant smiled and picked up his batons.

"I'm not gonna be friends with those benders on Team Avatar but I guess I can help you beat this fool."

Noatak and the Lieutenant both charged at Fen and quickly began their strategy. Noatak used bloodbending to pull apart and manipulate the Spirit's body from the inside while the Lieutenant battered the already severely wounded Fen with his batons. Fen was in extreme pain and unbeknownst to the two former equalists, he was not far from exploding and destroying the entire city.

Luckily, Hao was around to stop that.

The Black spirit appeared beside Fen and caught the Lieutenants next blow.

"Be careful, Fen is moments away from a huge detonation. One more blow may destroy the city." Hao warned, releasing some of his spiritual energy to hasten Fen's regeneration.

"I remember you! you're supposed to be the boss of these fools yet you let yourself be bossed around instead." The Lieutenant said, shocked at the passive spirit's arrival. Noatak rolled his eyes, not at all surprised, especially since Hao was usually either passively watching the action or showing mild interest in something Korra did. This time, Hao looked bored and slightly irritated, looking down at Fen with his passive irritation.

"And don't think I didn't notice you threaten Ophi. If you had actually hurt her then I'd be kicking your butt myself." Hao said darkly.

"Well done, Noatak and…Red Tornado. Beating Fen is difficult and I was genuinely worried for your lives when Will was so badly injured. By the way, his arm flew in my direction so I took it to Silver for you." Hao said before disappearing with Fen.

The Lieutenant turned his wide eyed gaze on Noatak. "Want to fill me in?" he said.

Noatak rolled his eyes. "I could use your help in Republic City so I'll tell you on the way." He said as he led his old friend away, all the time feeling like he had forgotten something…

Back in the Royal Palace…

Leo paced back and forth around the Fire Lady's throne room. "I hope Will and Noatak are okay… they said they'd come back for me." He said to himself.

**Avatar Extras: Sage Animals Pt. 2: Dragons and Griffins**

Dragons: The Dragons were widely considered the most powerful of the ten original sage races, since a fully grown Elder Dragon was as large as a Lion Turtle and it's flames could melt a mountain. Only three known Elder Dragons were born and each was considered legendary, but vanished mysteriously over a millennium before the Crystalmancers came. Dragons lost their Sage-Hood when they were enslaved by the Crystalmancers, their intelligence and strength diminished to the level of simple beasts. Their unique power was the ability to transform into Humans to disguise themselves.

Griffins: Griffins were very noble creatures with the goal of one day reaching Izanagi's homeland in the Star Country. The creatures were known to have the bodies of lions and the heads and wings of falcons and were the fastest flying creatures in the world. They lived in small, tightknit communities and a lot about them is a mystery since they rarely interacted with other races. It is unknown if they are still a sage race or not because they vanished when the Crystalmancers invaded to prevent themselves from being enslaved. Their unique power was incredible memory and longevity. They could live for thousands of years and remember every single second of it.

**Next Chapter: The Generous One, Kai**

Korra, Sonny and Han arrive in Omashu to find the last White Spirit.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	134. Chapter 35: The Generous One, Kai

**Special thanks to Jonny842, TmntEmi, Jokermask18, Korra8Mako and Legionary Prime**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 35: The Generous One, Kai 

"_So, Miss Silver, did you get the information you had hoped for?" a Water Sage asked. Korra found herself in the same dream she had after being captured, however it seemed she had entered the memory from a later point, after Silver had completed her ritual._

_The Young Korra was unconscious and lying on a blanket on some form of altar with another blanket covering her, Silver was standing over the small girl and watching her carefully. "I got what I wanted. I need to leave to deal with a few minor matters around the world and I need to try and find Necros at some point but I'll be back for Korra one day." She said. The sages began to look excited._

"_So, Avatar Korra will be the next Immortal Avatar?" One of them said hopefully._

"_Yes. At least I think so…she is still a child, barely older than a baby and there is a lot of room to grow. Maybe she'll become a hero like Aang or maybe she'll become a threat to the balance, just like Tensa. When I feel she is ready, or she needs it, then I'll come back." Silver said before vanishing in a flash of light._

Korra opened her eyes slowly, seeing nothing but the inside of the airship, illuminated by the soft glow of the dawn sun. Sonny was asleep on the bunk which Korra had let her take, personally favouring a blanket on the floor. Han was staring out the window at the rising sun, a content smile on his face.

"Did you sleep well Avatar?" he asked, using his usual relaxed and calm tone.

"Yes I did, please call me Korra. It feels odd to be called Avatar." Korra said, standing beside him. "Do you eat Han? We have some food on board if you're hungry."

Han nodded with a smile, "Food would be nice but I think we should wait for Miss Sonny to wake up." He said kindly. Korra nodded in agreement and went to check the map. They were only an hour away from Omashu, which meant they would soon find the Seventh and final White Spirit and the opposite to Tan. Sonny woke up a few minutes later and she and Han watched in amusement as Korra cooked a couple of steaks on the end of Sonny's sword with her firebending. Once the three had eaten, they chatted idly, Korra and Han asking Sonny about her order.

"Well the Viri Samurai Temple is hidden beneath one of the air temples but I won't say which. The Fire Nation didn't know about it so a lot of airbenders were able to hide inside it during the genocide. My master is a great lady, she's really nice to me but she doesn't take any messing around from the other girls. You should join Korra, we are an all-female order and my master is interested in you…OH! Maybe that's why she's interested! She may want you to join us!" Sonny said brightly, imagining Korra in some sky blue female Samurai's armour similar to hers.

Korra smiled, almost interested in the idea. "I'd be interested to train as a Samurai one day! If I do become an immortal like Silver wants then I'll try and learn as many styles of fighting and techniques as I can."

Sonny looked ready to burst with happiness, "Please come to my order first! I'd love to train with you! Or maybe I could be your teacher! It would be such an honour!" she said, getting very close to Korra. Korra gently pushed her away with a chuckle.

"Okay okay! If I join your order then I'll ask for you to train me!" she smiled. Han watched the two girls talking with a small smile, the whole thing reminding him of the years he had spent in the Eastern temple. Han was patient and had sat in the halls of that temple since it was first built, having sat on the mountain side for decades before that. Since the Eastern Temple was one of two Women only temples, Han had grown accustomed to girls of all ages being around him, from cheerful children to the usual angst filled teenagers (even airbender teens had angst!) and the genocide had left him with a deep sadness, even though his actions had saved the lives of many of the airbenders.

"You know Korra, there are many airbenders still out there. We White Spirits worked together to save as many as we could…if you become immortal and are willing to learn new ways to fight, would you help restore them? Find these scattered nomads and bring them out of hiding? Many are still hidden because they don't trust outsiders and some may believe the war is still on-going." Han asked Korra.

Korra didn't need to think about it, "Yeah! Getting all the airbenders to come back would be great! I bet there are a lot of them still out there all over the place!"

Han smiled again and turned back to the window, watching the clouds and the Earth Kingdom below them, silently deciding to give Korra his regalia when they found the last spirit. Shortly after the conversation, the arrived over the City of Omashu and Korra landed the airship in the royal quarter and after a quick explanation to the guards, she and her two companions began their search for the last White Spirit.

Korra sent Sonny to investigate the city's lower rings while she and Han searched the upper rings. Once the hyperactive girl had been sent on her mission, Korra turned to Han with a grin.

"You used Enhanced Soul Sense to find him already didn't you." Han said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I just needed to get rid of Sonny. I trust her but not her master…she seems to be after me for some weird reason." Korra told him with a small smile, leading him to the royal palace. They were heading to the Waterfall cave in which Aang had completed one of his tests from King Bumi.

"This place brings back weird memories." Aang said from inside Korra's mind, making her jump.

"I haven't heard from you in a while Aang. What's been keeping you?" Korra said as she floated around the giant cavern, examining the area for the spirit.

"I apologise, we had some weird stuff going on here. Sealing the Black Spirits has caused the Seven Gates to open a bit wider… according to a few of the oldest spirits, this will make more people be born as benders." Aang said. Korra raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what would happen if more people were born as benders…

Suddenly, Korra remembered Tensa's plan. "That's why Tensa hasn't asked me to help him! Sealing the Spirits has already been helping him!" she said, a little angry that Tensa had been using her so cleverly.

"Korra! Come over here! I found something!" Han shouted, waiting patiently while balancing on a stalactite near the waterfall. Korra floated over to him and looked where he pointed, finding the shadow of a man at the top of the waterfall.

"It's coming in through the ceiling…I wonder if there's another Cavern up there." Korra mused. Without waiting for an answer from Han, Korra dove into the waterfall and swam against the falling water, up to the top of the water fall, finding herself in a cavern, just like she'd hoped. The cavern was not dissimilar to the crystal filled caverns of Ba Sing Se, but judging from the multi-coloured crystals, it seemed to be full of Jennamite.

The cavern was about the size of two of the Dining rooms at Air Temple Island. Korra had found herself in a small pond with two small streams of water pouring into it from a pair of holes in the wall. The Jennamite along the walls were every colour of the rainbow and several other colours Korra had never seen, each sending stray beams of colourful light around the room. Across the cave from Korra was a makeshift throne made of stone and crystal and sitting in it was a middle aged man, dressed like a homeless person with ragged clothes and a short, messy white beard.

"Are you the last Spirit?" Korra asked, already knowing the answer.

The man nodded with a small smile, "My name is Kai. I am the White Spirit of Generosity. If you refer to me as the last, then you must have collected the other pieces of the Izanami Regalia. Izanagi will be very pleased…it's been less than two months." Kai said.

Korra shook her head, "Neither Han nor Xun have given me their relics yet. Han is coming up with a test to prove my patience and Xun wants me to seal all the Black Spirits but Hao before giving me his relic. I do have four complete relics though, and I have met all of you." Korra corrected him. Kai rose an eyebrow, having always believed humans to be deceitful creatures and finding Korra's honesty…refreshing.

"Well as a Spirit of Generosity, you must prove your own generosity to me. Have you had any particularly moments when you've shown how generous you are?" Kai asked, watching Korra carefully for any signs of lies.

"Umm, well I can't think of anything like that but I haven't been greedy…I think." Korra muttered nervously. She hadn't thought about what she'd do when she met the spirit…a moment of short-sightedness on her part.

Kai wasn't bothered by this and was more pleased that he had met an honest human. Throughout time, legends of the Izanami Regalia and their power spread across the world and many people would try and convince any White Spirit they found to hand over their relic. It's why they hid so well, so they wouldn't lose their relics since they were honour bound to lend the relics to anyone who was deemed worth.

"If you want to prove your generosity then why not do something generous now. It isn't fair that you sent your young female friend away…I can see the whole city through these crystals. If you bring her here then I'll think more about handing over my relic." Kai smiled. Korra sighed, not really sure what this had to do with generosity but nevertheless, Korra visualised the streets of Omashu and the used Chi Flicker to appear there. Finding one girl in such a busy market would have been difficult if not for Korra's Soul Sense and Sonny's samurai outfit. Within minutes Korra was drawn to Sonny's location but not by her Soul Sense, but instead the loud screaming and shouting.

Korra ran into the building the noises were coming from and almost immediately felt like slapping herself. Sonny was being yelled at by a pair of elderly women while she was surrounded by broken tables, two unconscious men and a whole mess of broken and dirty dishes. A quick check at the sign told Korra they were currently in a small noodle restaurant.

"Sonny! What's happening here?" Korra demanded. Sonny turned to Korra with a guilty look before one of the older women came up to Korra.

"Are you this girl's carer?" she asked Korra sternly.

"No, we're travelling companions. What happened?" Korra asked with a straight face. She had learnt many times in the past to avoid showing too much emotion in these situations, people like this woman seemed to get angrier no matter how you reacted.

"This girl ordered a huge amount of food, can't pay for it and even got in a fight and destroyed part of my business!" the woman shouted. Korra scowled and looked at Sonny.

Sonny shied away from her angry look, "Well I didn't start the fight…those guys were drunk and tried to feel me up!"

Korra sighed and turned back to the woman, "How much would it cost to cover the food and damages?" she asked.

"30 Silver Pieces."

Korra pulled a blank expression, "How much is that in Yuans? That's all I have."

"Earth Kingdom Exchange rate is One Silver Piece to the Yuan. Do you have 30 Yuans?"

Korra smiled and nodded, pulling out a small fur wallet she had gotten from Bolin and handed over three paper notes, each worth 10 Yuans. The woman carefully examined the notes and nodded.

"Sonny, let's go." Korra said angrily. Sonny squeaked and quickly trotted over to Korra before leaving with her.

"Korra, I'm really sorry. I'll pay you back!" Sonny apologised.

"I don't care about the money…just be more careful! What if you had been arrested or those men had friends with them? You could have been hurt badly!" Korra scolded, looking back to Sonny as she led them down an abandoned alley. Once they were in the alley and Korra was sure they were alone, the young Avatar sighed and looked at Sonny, the girl looked like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"I found Kai and we'll be going to see him soon but first, I want to know what possessed you to order all that food when you had no money." Korra said, crossing her arms and leaning against the alley wall. Sonny shifted in her spot, looking at the ground.

"I guess I didn't think about it…I've never needed money before so I forgot…" Sonny looked very sorry and the sad look on her face made Korra feel sorry for her.

"Well you did apologise so I forgive you and it was partially my fault for leaving you alone. From now on, I want you to stay with me." Korra said, smiling softly. Sonny smiled back and was about to thank Korra when a strange figure appeared and draped a white cloak over Korra's shoulder. Korra blinked at the Spirit's sudden arrival, recognising Kai.

"I knew it! My test was perfect. " Kai said with a big smile.

Korra blinked and then a huge grin stretched across her face, "So, you saw Sonny was in trouble and sent me to get her as part of your test? And this coat is…"

"Yep! That is the Kai-Tan Cloak, or at least it's the white half. Also, Han told me that you've been patient enough whilst waiting for his tests that you effectively proved your patience. So here is the White part of the Han-Fen Diadem. Han has already left for Air Temple Island." Kai said with a big smile as he handed over the diadem. The Cloak was more like a coat, it was a white cloth trench coat that reached Korra's ankles and had the symbol of Yang embroidered on the back. The Diadem was a simple band of white metal with the Yang Symbol in the centre, where the forehead would be when worn. Korra realised that with this, she now had six relics, four completed ones and only one relic left to acquire.

Korra turned to Sonny and Kai with a smile. "Time to head back to the Island. We have a pair of Black Spirits to seal and a new White Relic to get."

**Avatar Extras: Sage Animals Pt. 3: Phoenixes and Harpies**

Phoenixes: These birds of fire were widely renowned as rivals to dragons. They were twice the size of full grown eagles and they grew even larger with each life they lived. Despite many claims to the contrary, Phoenixes did not possess the power to firebend in any way, shape or form. The rumours came from their habit of living in volcanic areas, the fact the burst into flames upon death and the way that their feathers, if set alight, would never be extinguished. No one knows what happened to these creatures as they disappeared many years before the other Sage Races lost their powers. Their unique power was the ability to be reborn each time they died.

Harpies: Unlike most Sage Races, Harpies aren't natural creatures. The first Harpy was a woman that fell in love with a spirit but was cursed by him for accidentally insulting him. The entire race of harpies came from her, as harpies were an all-female race, they could reproduce asexually. Since they were a human hybrid race, like Sirens and to a lesser extent, dragons, they were eligible as Avatars and a few Harpies were born as Avatars. Over the years, harpies were hunted to near extinction or kept as slaves for their attractive appearances, thus losing their sage hood. They aren't gone, but they do hide well. Their unique power was the ability to reproduce without mates, however due to the loss of their sage hood, male harpies have begun appearing to keep the race alive.

**Next Chapter: Balance and Chaos Pt. 1**

Things are coming to an end and Korra is left with three Black Spirits. Can she make her new plan work?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review :)**

**QUICK NOTICE!: There are only six chapters left until the end of The First Avatar!**


	135. Chapter 36: Balance and Chaos Pt 1

******Sorry for not having a Extra or thanks today but i have too little time.**

**I do not own Avatar**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 36: Balance and Choas Pt. 1 

After a short day of traveling, Korra, Sonny, Han and Kai arrived on Air Temple Island, which had been completely rebuilt following the attack by Fen. Korra walked into a rapturous welcome from Bolin, who immediately caught her in a bone crushing hug.

"Korra! I was really worried about you! when Fen caught you, I thought I might not see you again" Bolin said, not relenting on the hug. Korra chuckled a bit and pushed her boyfriend off her.

"I know, Bo'. I'm sorry I worried you but it's all okay now! I found the last two White Spirits." Korra said with a smile. Bolin looked past Korra at the two new figures that stood on either side of Sonny. The rest of Team Avatar, their relatives and the White Spirits all gathered in the training ground, which had become their impromptu meeting place and exchanged the details of the everything that had happened in the last few days since Korra's capture. Korra had been very surprised when she saw Will, his arm covered in bandages and undergoing frequent healing.

"I had thought Fen needed his arms to make his explosions…guess I was wrong." Will said with a shrug, "He must have just waited for Ophi to leave so she wouldn't be caught in the explosion, that way Hao wouldn't turn on him."

"It's pretty surprising how much happens in just a few days…and you say your lieutenant became a member of the special anti-bender task force?" Korra asked, turning to Noatak.

"Yes. Saikhan recruited equalists left and right to help combat any criminal benders. All their work has stopped any organised Triads from being formed. Kono is also a member, though she's part-time so she's still working here too." Noatak answered.

"And what about Virgo? Silver spoke to me in my mind and told me she had a vision that put her in a coma. I thought her foresight powers were restricted to only a few minutes in the future." Korra stated. Will looked at the ground.

"I mixed her blood with the Blood of Avatar Aang and it had a side effect. While the foresight power of Airbending masters only let them see a few minutes into the future, the power of the Avatar is greater and due to the blood giving her a connection to you, her foresight grew more powerful at the same time you did. You becoming an energybending master strengthened her to the point where she could have far reaching visions of the future. This also boosted the migraine side effect to the point of putting her in a coma. Her condition worsened a few days ago and she was moved to the Hospital." Will said, silently blaming himself for having given her the power.

Korra frowned, "So she's getting worse?"

"Not entirely really but she's not stable. She gets better and worse on a daily basis so we moved her to the hospital. Also…Hao came to us after Noatak returned yesterday." Silver said with a small frown.

The very moment that Hao was mentioned, Korra frowned. "What did Hao want?"

"Hao said that he's watching over us. He doesn't want Tensa to complete his true plans, whatever they are, which means he needs to keep you and him away from each other. Hao's second goal is the same as the White Spirits; the restoration of the Airbenders. Hao is watching over Virgo at the hospital, since she is an airbender and he wants to keep her safe." Silver told them. Korra's frown grew deeper.

"I already know that sealing the Black Spirits helps his "World of Bending" plan. I just hope I'm not needed for much else…I'm not eager to join him." Korra admitted. She had at one point felt like he could be trusted but the way he manipulated things to suit him made Korra feel uneasy. As Team Avatar discussed what to do about Tensa, the White Spirits had their own reunion, the first time the seven of them had been together in over a thousand years.

"So, Korra has already gotten six of the seven White Regalia pieces and completed four of them. With Yuw, Lan, Bao and Koh defeated, Korra should have no trouble defeating Tan and with a little help, she'll beat Fen too. I think it's safe to give her the last relic Xun." Zhe said. Xun frowned, knowing it was his relic that Korra had yet to collect…and for good reason!

"We were given the duty of maintaining the balance of good and evil by the Golden Monk of the Four Paths…by Master Anima himself! To give the Xun-Hao sword to Korra without her having first sealed all six of the lesser Black Spirits would not only be disobeying his orders but also the orders of Lord Izanagi himself!" Xun retorted. The other six White Spirits looked amongst themselves. Traditionally, only one who wielded the completed relics of the other six could hold the sword of Pride and Humility.

"Times have changed Xun! Korra isn't like the other humans, solely looking for power! She has a purpose." Qin half-yelled. Qin was currently controlling Sonny's body as opposed to her usual Spirit Projection, since she wanted to stop her young host from bothering Team Avatar.

Xun growled, "Times may have changed but the orders and power of Anima and Izanagi haven't! If Korra tries to wield the sword without the other six relics, it will drain her energy and chi so quickly, she'll be left dead or critically injured!"

Qin and Xun continued to argue while Zhe and Kai discussed what to do after the problem was resolved. Han, Jie and Ren just shook their heads and waited for the argument to subside. After a few minutes of increasing loud arguing, their attention was drawn to Korra who had been listening intently.

"Korra…you weren't meant to hear all that." Xun said, hoping he hadn't offended her.

"Relax, I'm not bothered by it. I'd rather wait anyway. In fact, you may be mad at me in a moment…I have a proposal for you." Korra told them.

The Seven White Spirits along with Team Avatar stood and listened for a good few minutes while Korra explained her idea. The young Avatar was confident her idea was good but knew it was a bit…extreme and could have unknown consequences.

"You want to-to fuse us together with our Black Counterparts?" Han said, a look of shock on his face.

"And what makes you think we'll agree to that!?" Qin shouted.

Korra flinched at the tone, "Well, if the Black and White Spirits became one again, wouldn't that bring back the balance you wanted? One goal to preserve the balance has got to be better than going against the goal of another, like you were doing with the Black Spirits."

"Korra, it isn't that it's a bad idea or even that we just don't want to, it's actually impossible! One Spirit can become two, but two spirits cannot become one." Xun told her.

Han nodded his head. "Even if you sealed us into the relics with our counterparts, we wouldn't merge together. We'd exist in our own separate dream worlds."

"So it's impossible?" Korra frowned.

"Actually…" The group turned to see a familiar looking man standing a short distance away. It was Tan, possessing Rulo as usual. It occurred to Korra that she hadn't seen his true form yet.

"If you're interested, I have a proposition that may help us both." Tan said. Korra stepped forward and looked Tan dead in the eye with a fierce look, making the spirit shiver.

"And what would that be?" she said harshly. She really didn't like anyone who put her in a cage.

Tan flinched at the harsh tone and took a deep breath to calm himself. "the Relics are impossible to escape once we're sealed inside but the sealing can be undone from the outside. The original seven spirits were known as the Anima spirits because they were the first Anima Aes created by Anima. Anima took some of Izanagi's power, with his permission, and turned it into seven Anima Aes. He later found that they were too powerful and divided them into a Black and White half. He then separated us from our Aes forms which created the Izanami Regalia. Sealing us is like recombining us and any one we sign a contract with can use us like an ordinary Anima Aes. You did the same when you gained Kirin."

Korra thought back to the day she and her friends had first gotten their Anima Aes, she remembered signing the contract and how it felt to first summon Kirin and transform him. "So, you want me to sign a contract with you? My life energy is already being given to Kirin." Korra told him.

"You can sign contracts with more than one Anima Aes, just as each Anima Aes can have more than one summoner. The only difference is you will die quicker, but if you are immortal…"

"Then that problem goes away." Korra said, finishing Tan's sentence. "Then why the sudden wish to befriend me? You wanted me to serve you only a few days ago."

Tan grimaced, "Losing his host and a good portion of his body to mortals has infuriated Fen. He wants to destroy you and everything associated with you. He's even willing to kill children and defy Hao to destroy you. I tried to calm him down but he turned on me and now he wants to use Rulo as a disguise. He's so angry that if he uses Rulo, he'll kill him with his rage! He tried to murder his own host just to get at one of your friends." The Spirit said fearfully.

Silver stepped forward to speak, "Well, maybe we have a solution. Each Black and White Spirit that is sealed goes into a dream world right? If Korra signs contracts with all fourteen spirits then it will effectively bring peace and end the threat of Black Spirits forever. Plus, if Izanagi fulfils his end of the bargain, he'll make Korra an Immortal who can support the heavy drain on her life energy!"

Tan nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! And since we're in a dream world when not used by you, we don't need to worry about freedom or revenge, we having everything we want!"

Korra, Tan and the White Spirits seemed to be in universal agreement…with one tripping point.

"What about Sonata?" Qin said. "If I'm sealed away as an Anima Aes, I won't be able to keep her alive anymore. Doing this would mean her death."

The air grew quiet as Team Avatar slipped into silence, none having an answer. This solution would save the world and end a dangerous threat! But was it worth taking a short cut to end a girl's life?

"Is their anyway we can save her?" Mako asked, having grown fond of Sonny (even if she did try to steal his food).

"Maybe I could try bringing her back like I did with Will! She'd go mad but we can undo that the same way Korra did!" Silver suggested.

"It would also create a new line of Avatars and if that's what you intend for Korra, it's a bad idea. One Avatar can cause both a lot of good and a lot of evil…two of them is too much of a gamble." Qin said, shooting the idea down.

"And Lord Izanagi wouldn't allow it." Xun reminded them.

"Still bowing to that fool, are you Xun?"

Korra's blood ran cold and the others became pale faced, looking at yet another newcomer.

"I don't like traitors Tan…you can all prepare to die!" Fen roared.

Korra acted quickly and performed a Chi Anima, just like Silver had done to save Tenzin's family. The large group, minus Korra and Tan all disappeared in a blinding light, leaving the young Avatar to fight Fen.

Below the Temple…

The Chi Anima appeared on the basement floor and the large group was thrown out of it.

"What the heck was that!" Tahno shouted, seeing spots after having such bright light in his eyes.

"Korra sent us out of the way. She's going to fight Fen alone." Silver stated. "Korra put Chi Anima like this all over the city… her new technique, the one she learnt after all that training allows her to place Chi Anima on anything within her "Mind's Eye". It's the same way we use Chi flicker to teleport to places we've seen before. It can be seen in a picture or memory and that's all you need. Korra could have sent us to any place she'd seen before."

Tenzin scowled, "But Pema and the kids are still in the temple." He said.

"No they aren't. I already contacted Ophi and she took them into her world. It'll take a few minutes but she'll be re-summoned with them here." Will told them, applying another round of healing to his recovering arm.

Bolin looked up toward the ceiling, feeling the tremors caused by Fen's explosions.

'Korra…please be okay up there.'

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review!**


	136. Chapter 37: Balance and Chaos Pt 2

******Special thanks to Rikachan101, Jokermask18, TmntEmi, Legionary Prime, Jonny842, Korra8Mako and Shadow1121!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 37: Balance and Chaos Pt. 2 

Korra and Tan were left to face the Black Spirit of Wrath, Team Avatar having been sent away to a safe place.

"Tan, what powers do you have?" Korra asked, not taking her eyes off of Fen.

"I can absorb the energy of anything I touch." Tan said, taking a shaky combat stance. Korra smiled at that, quickly coming up with a strategy.

"Okay, since his main power is creating explosions, if I use Chi Anima to seal them and release them near you, can you absorb them?" Korra asked. Tan nodded without a word. Smiling wider, Korra prepared for the battle.

"Fen! We don't have to fight. Sign a contract with me to become an Anima Aes again and you'll have everything you could ever want in the Dream World!" Korra shouted, hoping to convince the spirit. Fen just laughed maniacally.

"Oh but Avatar Korra, all I want is to kill you!" he yelled back, between his laughing. Without another word, he tried to blow her up, the girl escaping with a Chi-flicker. Korra used her energybending to focus chi into her eyes, allowing her to see the flow of energy in the area around her. Whenever Fen created explosions, a beam of energy connected him to the centre of the explosion, giving Korra a better way to avoid and seal the explosions by creating Chi Anima at their epicentre.

To test this, Korra stood completely still and allowed Fen to create another explosion. He couldn't create explosions inside things, so the centre of the explosion would appear on her chest. Korra created a Chi Anima and allowed the explosion to go off, being absorbed and sealed within the Anima. The Anima disappeared and reappeared in front of Tan, who immediately absorbed both the Anima Seal and the explosion within it.

"Whoa! Who much power do you use when making these seals! If I absorb too much energy, I need time to either integrate it into me or blast it back out!" Tan shouted to Korra.

"Then blast it back in his direction! Just avoid aiming too close to the temple." Korra shouted. Fen, upon hearing this, tried to enrage Korra by destroying the temple but instead only angered himself further when Korra sealed the explosion and sent it to Tan to absorb. After sealing two powerful explosions, Korra was already feeling the stress on her body and knew it would be too difficult to keep sealing them, so instead she flew high into the sky, both Tan and Fen flying after her (flight seemed to be a universal power for Spirits).

'It'll be easier to dodge him up here.' Korra thought, summoning Kirin in sword form.

'Korra, why not use out special move together?' Kirin said telepathically to Korra.

'It isn't the right time. I want to save that for a real emergency.' Korra thought back. Korra could see the Black half of the Han-Fen Diadem on Fen's head, so she placed the white half on her head.

"One good head-butt and this guy is done." Korra muttered to herself. Chi flickering to right in front of Fen, Korra threw her head back and brought it forward, slamming her forehead and the diadem hard against Fen's. The Spirit of anger roared in pain, reeling backwards but was not sealed.

Korra, one eye closed in pain from the hard hit, looked angrily at Fen. "Why didn't that seal you!?" She shouted.

Fen recovered from the blow to his head and showed Korra the inside of his right hand. Embedded into his palm was a small golden pebble. "This stone is made from Boundary Dew, also known as Soul Dew. That diadem can absorb me and my boundary dew body, but it can't absorb matter from any other Black Spirit! This stone was made from several hairs that I got from Tan over there. You can't seal me without sealing him at the exact same time!" he said, smiling wider with each smile. Tan silently cursed, he had always hated Fen but for the Spirit to actually use him as a fail-safe was unforgivable!

"So Avatar, would you like to know why this little pebble is gold while the normal Boundary Dew is silvery blue?" Fen asked, trying to annoy Korra with an attitude switch. "Each Black Spirit's Dew is a different colour, matching a certain aspect about them. Yuw was purple for her carnal nature, Bao was yellow like stomach juice, Lan was sky blue to show her calm and lazy nature, Koh was green for green with envy, Tan is gold because of his greed and I am red for rage!"

Korra wasn't surprised by the other's colours but she did notice something… "You didn't mention Hao's colour." She pointed out. Fen's smirk became a slightly fearful frown.

"Boundary Dew is like our blood…no one has seen Hao bleed. I hate to admit it but not even I stand a chance at fighting and defeating him. I would be surprised if even Anima himself could do it." Fen said. Without waiting for another word, Korra sprung her trap.

While Fen had been talking, she had been laying hidden Chi Anima in the air around Fen and some on the tips of her fingers. She had slowly filled the Anima Seals with the white flames of the Dragon's claw that usually materialised on her fingertips. As she sprung the trap, the area around Fen erupted with white flames, encasing the spirit completely in the hottest of flames. Fen's screams echoed across the empty sky as an odd smell of cooking filled the air, making both Korra and Tan feel a little sick. A ball of white flame fell from the trap and plummeted toward the ocean below. Upon hitting the water, the flames were extinguished and Fen crawled out, getting back onto the land. When Korra and Tan landed and saw him, both were sickened at his state.

Parts of his flesh had been melted away, revealing his muscle tissue, his organs and his bones. Spirits in the Mortal world occupied bodies made of Boundary dew and took on similar internal structures to the creature the spirit resembles. The hold of Fen's left half had been burnt down to the bone with parts of his hip melted away as well. His ribs were fused together, though it was looked natural rather than as a result of the heat, and his skull was perfectly smooth and round above his jaw, with no nose or eye holes. The bones also seemed sharper and less rounded than a human's, with finger bones that resembled claws and pointed elbows and knee caps, both usually hidden by the thick layer of muscles.

"Now I'm angry!" he roared, lunging at Korra with his skeletal arm, managing to slash her arm lightly, leaving four shallow cuts on her upper arm. Korra was too exhausted from the repeated use of her Chi Anima and Dragon's Claw to perform Chi Flicker, forcing her to avoid with normal dodging. She was fast, but Fen still clipped her leg, tearing through her pants and leaving three small slashes on her thigh. The surprise and sting was enough to make Korra's foot slip during her dodge and she tumbled to the floor, Fen coming up on her, ready to pierce her heart with his skeletal hand. Before the blow could land, a beam of yellow energy erupted from Tan's hand and struck Fen in the chest, ripping away the remains of his flesh and sending the now skeletal spirit flying in to the side of the temple.

Korra healed her arm and leg quickly, looking at Tan for an explanation as she did so.

"I told you I could shoot back the energy! That was his last two explosions." Tan explained. The Spirit of greed sighed as he looked as his gravely wounded companion, silently asking himself how Fen had become like he had. Tan opened his mouth and black mist began to come out, reshaping itself into Tan's true form, reverting control of the body back to Rulo.

"Hey Tan, why'd you separate us?" Rulo asked, his accent reminding Korra of the thugs she had met when she first came to the city. Tan's true form was the closest Korra had seen to Hao's, with the same long black hair and eyes, however his skin was shiny, like he was made of golden and his clothing looked like that of a nobles. What stood out most was the Coat he wore; it was completely black with the symbol of Yin on the back, identifying it as the Black Half of the Kai-Tan Coat.

"It will become clear soon Rulo, but I won't be merging with you again. Korra, look over at what's left of Fen…what do you see?" Tan instructed. Korra carefully watched Fen as he peeled himself off the wall and began to slowly rebuild his body. his body was nothing but a skeleton now and besides the fused ribcage, sharp and straight looking bones and the smooth skull, there were no specific details Korra could see. That is until…

"Wait…what's that inside him? That glowing thing?" Korra looked puzzled at the strange and faint glow that was emanating from within Fen's ribcage.

"That is Fen's true self. A spirit can appear in the mortal world as one of two things; a solid being or a ghost. Spirits can only interact with the world by absorbing Boundary Dew and using it to create a physical body and then binding our ethereal forms to the body. That glowing orb is the centre of the binding and the point that connects the physical and the spiritual. If Fen gathers too much power or anger at that point then he'll explode and take the whole city with him; the city will die and he'll escape into the spirit world." Tan said sullenly.

"There must be some way to separate that part of you he absorbed! It isn't fair for you to be sealed if you are trying to make amends! Why don't you ditch your body and go to the spirit world?" Korra asked.

Tan shook his head, "The part of me he absorbed is still saturated in my energy…our bodies or the remains of them take years to drain the left over essence we imbue them with…the only way to seal him is to sacrifice myself." He said with a sigh. Korra frowned, Tan had only formed an alliance with her a few hours ago but the thought of unfairly sealing a spirit that wasn't causing harm.

"No! I can't except that!" Korra yelled, Rulo looking equally frustrated.

"Yeah, remember our deal? We were gonna rule the world; get every treasure and everything we ever wanted! You can't go back on a deal like that!" Rulo begged. Tan chuckled and walked over to Fen, holding him from behind, almost like he was hugging him.

"Korra, you're the Avatar. the only thing you need to care about here is keeping the balance. I am convinced that you will summon me back when you collected all of us and when you do…" he smiled widely, "You bet I'm gonna have some special terms for that contract!"

Korra looked down sadly before gathering her resolve and retrieving the White Kai-Tan coat from an Anima Seal, pulling it on with a sigh. With both the coat and diadem, Korra wrapped her arms around the weakened Fen and Tan.

"I'm sorry." She said, gently tapping her head and the diadem against the one that still clung to Fen's skull. Tan smiled lightly and Fen roared like a demon as the two became smoke and a glow enveloped Korra, blinding the watching Rulo. When the light subsided, both regalia had been completed and the two spirits were sealed away. The completed diadem was the same as the White half, though the metal had become golden and the Yin symbol had been added to the front, creating a completed Yin-Yang Circle. The coat also stayed the same, but the symbol on the back was completed and the coat became a shining gold.

"Six Regalia completed and Six Black Spirits sealed…now I just need to get Hao to let himself be sealed and I can end this." Korra said half-heartedly, the continuous fighting over the last two months had worn her down. With Silver sensing the battle was over, she moved Team Avatar and the other island residents back to the Temple Courtyard. Lin promptly apprehended Rulo, who was too saddened to fight back as Korra tiredly gave the play-by-play of what happened.

"I'm glad Tan showed he was trustworthy and we will find a way to convince all the other Black Spirits! Once we have Hao convinced, we can get finally complete Izanagi's task and then Korra will become immortal!" Silver said excitedly. Korra opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a stinging sensation on her cheek. She touched a finger to it and felt a small cut, leaking blood down her cheek. A light breeze blew across the now eerily silent courtyard as Hao stood before Korra, his sword drawn and a small amount of blood on the tip from when he had cut Korra's cheek.

"Hao? What are you doing here?" Korra asked, surprised at the glare he was giving her.

"I was under the impression you and your team were good people…I see now that I was wrong! You betrayed your own allies and now I'm going to kill you!" Hao roared swinging the sword. Silver flickered to Hao and grabbed his arm, stopping him mid-swing.

"Tan asked her to seal him! It wasn't betrayal!" Silver yelled.

Hao snarled and pushed Silver away, "Not Tan! I'm talking about how you betrayed Virgo!"

**Avatar Extras: Sage Animals Pt. 4: Hawk Wolves and Sirens**

Hawk Wolves: Among the rarest animals on earth, making them incredibly valuable. Their feathers and fur are worth thousands of Yuans a piece. These creatures almost perfectly resemble wolves, but they have wings like hawks. Not much is known about these beasts other than they're appearance and value, though many legends surround them, most of them spawning from tales of the First Avatar who's animal guide was a Hawk Wolf. One notable difference between these creatures and the other Sage race is that Hawk Wolves don't have the usual sage names like Kai Li Ohm. These animals are almost extinct and they're unique power is the ability to fly at close to the speed of sound.

Sirens: Like Harpies, Sirens were born when a human was transformed by a spirit. They are one of the few Human Hybrid races that are capable of bending, almost exclusively using waterbending, even having several Avatars as members of their race. Like harpies, they were originally an all-female race but instead of asexual reproduction, they would seduce and mate with human males. Their numbers dwindled after the rise of the Crystalmancers, forcing them to adapt, making them lose they're sage hood. They're unique ability was a form of hypnotic song.

**Next Chapter: Hao's Fury**

The actions of the Council may lead to the greatest tragedy of the age.

**Four Chapters left!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review!**


	137. Chapter 38: Hao's Fury

******Special thanks to rikachan101, InMyOwnWorldAgain, Legionary Prime, Jokermask18, TmntEmi and Jonny842!**

**I do not own Avatar!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 38: Hao's Fury 

Korra froze, eyes wide with shock and her mouth agape. "What do you mean we betrayed Virgo!?" she demanded. Hao growled at her and swung his blade but Korra flickered away to avoid it.

Hao spun around and swung his blade again but this time, Korra locked his sword between the twin blades of Kirin. "If you're going to try and kill me, you better tell me why!" she roared, her anger fuelling her.

Hao continued to growl but spoke regardless, "I was made aware of your plans; I knew you wanted to try unifying the Black and White Spirits, so I decided to show my good will by helping you! I watched over Virgo at the hospital and learnt about you and the others from her…you could say we became friends. As soon as a nurse deemed her fit to be discharged, she made a phone call and an hour later, men from some kind of corporation came and claimed that the council had ordered her be taken into the custody of something called Cabbage Corp. They got by me with a flash bomb to stop me travelling through the shadows to stop them, something only Silver knew about!"

Korra looked confused, "But why would Cabbage Corp kidnap her? and how would the Council have ordered it without Tenzin or Noatak knowing? Plus I doubt Zikira would do anything so stupid like betraying us." Korra reasoned.

"Exactly! That's how I know you're all traitors! They claimed that her vision powers would make her useful so they want to replicate it by experimenting on her!" Hao roared. Korra went pale, it would be like the Orion Project all over again! She had to stop it!

"I'm going to the council to find out what's going on." Korra declared, pushing Hao away so she could free her blades.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hao screamed, charging forward. Korra narrowly avoided the sword and placed her hand on Hao's chest, sealing him inside an Anima Seal.

"Korra, that seal won't hold him long. We have maybe twenty minutes before he breaks free." Silver warned. Korra nodded in understanding.

"I think we should travel together from now. Silver will take the entire team to City Hall to confront the council, the kids and non-members will stay here." Korra declared. Zaia stepped forward.

"I'm coming too. If my mother is responsible for this then I want to hear it from her."

Korra nodded and the team huddled together so that Silver could flicker all sixteen of them to City Hall. Upon arrival, they found Fire Councilwoman Zikira, Earth Councilman Ethar and Southern Water Councilman Vilk sat in their usual spots, having a heated argument.

"Ah, Tenzin! I take it you're here to get to the bottom of Cabbage Corp's acquirement of Young Virgo." Vilk said in a way that reminded the Air Councilman of Tarrlok. Vilk and Ethar had both replaced the former councilman after the Equalist Revolution, making Tenzin the only member that was part of the council before and after Amon.

Vilk wore an outfit almost identical to Tarrlok's but it was darker and short sleeved, showing of his well-toned muscles. His face was young as he was only twenty five, the youngest member of the council and he had a small goatee and a hair style that was similar to Tahno's but with a single tied bang on the right side of his head, similar to one of Korra's.

Ethar was an older man, around sixty years old and was the brother of the previous Earth Councilman. His outfit was a dark green version of the United Forces uniform, identifying him as a former serviceman and he was completely bald with a big white beard. Unlike Vilk, Ethar was very serious and never acted boastfully or snidely.

"Vilk, what have you done? What right do you have to take Virgo out of my custody and send her to be experimented on!?" Tenzin shouted.

"My questions exactly! Ethar and Vilk did this without consoling any of us." Zikira stated, making both Zaia and Korra breathe a sigh of relief.

Ethar threw in his two yuans, "As the council is fully aware, each of us has different jurisdictions. Tenzin is in charge of Religious matters and the temples, Noatak is in command of all Law enforcement, Zikira is in-charge of the courts, Vilk is in-charge of commerce and I am in charge of education and the city youth. Tenzin made us aware of Virgo's powers when she was sent to hospital and with Vilk and Cabbage Corp, we can create a new line of psychic airbenders, simultaneously saving your race Tenzin whilst also protecting the city and world from further threats."

Team Avatar and Zikira looked shocked, unable to completely believe what had just been said. In the end, it was Will that spoke next, "But when I was Necros and gave Virgo her powers, she was the only survivor! There is only a one in ten survival rate! You'd be killing 90% of all your subjects! The only way to pass on the power safely is through normal reproduction." He stated. He immediately regretted adding that last part.

"Then we will find and prepare one hundred orphaned females and replicate the experiment. If we have at least Ten girls with the power, we can more easily breed the psychics we need." Vilk said with a cruel smile.

Korra was dumbfounded, "Why? Why go through all this!? You will be pointlessly murdering and torturing innocent children! Is that really worth it? Don't forget, we've stopped every threat we've come up against!"

"Yes and during the last attack, hundreds of people, admittedly mostly triad thugs, were killed by Scorpia and her little group. Now I suggest you all go home and forget that girl, or we may decide we'd like an army of Immortal Anima Children, what do you think Will?" Vilk said, smirking at Will as he implied taking Ophi away.

Before Will could retaliate to the threat, a bright light shone in the room as Hao appeared. Without a word, he drew his sword and beheaded Vilk before turning on Ethar and killing him by slashing his throat. Blood spurted from the two dead councilmen and Zikira screamed as Hao turned on her. Acting fast, Korra knocked Hao into the wall with a powerful kinetic blast, stunning the Black Spirit and giving them all time to escape with Silver's Chi Flicker. Silver had moved them all to the Future Industries factory building, thanking the spirits that it was a day off for the workers.

"Two councilman are dead and we have a very powerful rogue spirit who wants to kill us…anyone got a plan." Leo asked.

"We need to go back and drive Hao away so we can revive Vilk and Ethar. If one of the waterbenders heals them then Aries can revive them." Tenzin stated. None of the waterbenders looked particularly thrilled with the plan but Noatak relented and accepted.

Aries didn't.

"I'm not bringing either of them back." Aries said, crossing her arms.

Tenzin looked desperately at her, "They may have been cruel people but do they deserve death?"

"Maybe not by your standards but they were willing to forcibly breed her to create soldiers! I killed people for doing similar things to Silver, remember? And what if Aries brings them back and we find out that they've already started doing horrible things to Virgo? And I'm still angry about being threatened!" Will said, looking coldly at Tenzin. The Air Nomad was in a losing battle, he looked to Korra as the de facto leader of the team but Korra just shook her head.

"The fewer deaths the better. If Virgo has been hurt, there may be even more killing. I won't take another's life but Will isn't bound by my choices and neither is Hao. Vilk and Ethar stay dead." She said simply. It felt cruel to do it and she knew that Tenzin wanted to do what was right, but Korra could not bring herself to forgive the two of them, especially Vilk.

"Now since we're in the industrial district already, we'll begin tearing Cabbage Corp apart and searching for Virgo. Korra, Silver and I can all use Soul Sense to find her so we'll handle that, Team Tenzin will protect Zikira and get the Police force to help arrest the Cabbage Corp administrators and Scientists, they are all guilty of child slave trafficking, possible child abuse and illegal experimentation. The rest of Team Korra and Team Silver will work together to take these bastards down." Will said, giving out orders. Virgo was his responsibility and he'd be damned is his mistakes ruined any more of her life.

As Team Avatar split up and began their attacks on Cabbage Corp, Silver pulled Korra to the side while Will went ahead.

"We were in that hall for roughly five minutes. There's no way that Hao would have escaped the seal that quickly. You let him out." Silver accused, looking angrily at Korra.

"I was prepared for the worst but those two were monsters! Besides, we both saw the look your brother was giving them, they could have been victims of Hao or victims of Will, which would you have preferred?" Korra shot back.

"I just thought you were against killing." Silver muttered, worrying that Korra may be becoming like Tensa.

"I could never take a life myself…I couldn't even kill Scorpia after everything she did. I just figure that one person in that room was going to be a murderer…why not let it be Hao." Korra reasoned, clearly sad that she had done it but not regretting it either.

Before long, the Industrial District of Republic City was in uproar; Police Airships and cars were everywhere and the Metalbenders were quickly surrounded every Cabbage Corp warehouse and factory. Team Silver and Team Korra tore through the labs and offices in the Corp HQ as their leaders ascended to the top floor, where they sensed Virgo. Upon arriving on the highest and barging through the CEO's office, they found Lau Gan-Lan and several men that resembled doctors surrounding Virgo, the small girl was unconscious and strapped to an operating table. Will immediately bloodbent the men to their knees and Silver moved to Virgo's side to examine her.

"I can't tell if anything's been done to her and I rather not undress her." Silver said, nodding to Will. Will picked up a random doctor with his bending and brought him very close to Silver.

"What did you do to her?" Silver said sternly, her expression promising pain to the man if he lied.

"We-We haven't hurt her! we gave her a sedative and took some blood and that's all! Oh, and we took a couple of skin flakes, a few stray hairs. We were told to perform examinations until Councilman Vilk came to assess what could be done with her." the doctor said fearfully. Silver nodded to Will and the doctor was rendered unconscious and thrown aside.

"You can't do this!" Lau Gan-Lan roared, "We have permission from the council! Both Ethar and Vilk agreed."

"And they're both dead." Korra cringed as she felt Hao emerge from her shadow. It seemed he could travel instantly between shadows, including his own. They were basically portals for him.

Hao gently grabbed Korra from behind, almost like he was hugging her as he drew his katana and pointed it to Lau. "Three out of five councilmen have decided your little project will not be going ahead. Needless to say, you'll have to die now."

Without any chance to retaliate or stop the attack, Hao slashed back and forth across the room, murdering all the doctors and splitting Lau down the middle. Hao cut the restraints on the unconscious Virgo and picked her up, gently putting her over his shoulder.

"Avatar Korra, I cannot trust or forgive you humans for what you've done. I'm taking this girl with me. If you are capable, find me in the mountains to the west and we will see if you're truly worthy to carry the Seven Izanami Regalia." He said coldly, looking Korra dead in the eye before stepping into the shadows and vanishing.

**Avatar Extras: Sage Animals Pt. 5: Raven Owls and Lion Turtles**

Raven Owls: These animals were frequently considered the rarest of the sage animals throughout time, due to the fact that very few people had even heard of them and many of those people believed they were only legends. From the few people who encountered them, it was discovered they resembled giant owls that could change shape to become almost dragon like. No one has ever seen one of these creatures die and so no one knows how long they live. They're unique skill is the ability to become a spirit without dying. Only one of these animals is well-known; Wan Shi Tong.

Lion Turtles: The largest race of animals on the planet, Lion turtles are massive beasts that gather mineral rich soil from the sea floor and cover their shells with it, allowing trees to grow on them and give them the feeling of an island. They do this because of their respect for life, allowing them to become living habitats for other species. Despite being called lion turtles, they aren't able to retract themselves into their shells; instead they have almost diamond hard skin on their paws and face. The smallest known member was the size of a boulder while they're largest member was said to be so large, he could carry the Earth Kingdom on its back. Because of this, the Spirits took him to they're limitless world to prevent accidental damages. The Lion turtle's unique ability was the power of Energybending.

**Next Chapter: Hao, the Warrior of Pride**

With no choice left, Korra is forced to battle Hao. But can she win?

**Tomorrow is the beginning of the end! the Final battle is upon us!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please Review**


	138. Chapter 39: Hao, the Warrior of Pride

******Beginning of the end! No extras/Next chapter or Thanks until the last chapter :) This is intentional.**

**I do not own Avatar! Please Review!**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 39: Hao, the Warrior of Pride 

Team Avatar gathered back on Air Temple Island, sitting around the Training ground with sullen expressions. Hao had taken Virgo and also murdered two councilmen and a whole team of Cabbage Corp doctors, including the CEO of the company. Saikhan had apprehended most of the people in the headquarters for questioning and the newspapers were buzzing around all over the place, trying to find out what happened.

Korra was the only Team member not to have sat with the others, instead she had decided to isolate herself in a disused meditation room in the temple, the Seven White Spirits gathered in there with her.

"I need your advice…I can't just let Hao keep Virgo but I have no idea if I can beat him! Even with all six of the other spirits sealed, he is still monstrously powerful and incredibly fast!" Korra said, losing her motivation.

Xun frowned, even as Hao's opposite, he paled in comparison to the power of the Spirit of Pride. "All I can say Korra is try your best and if things look dire, flee. The world needs the Avatar and as cruel as this will sound…if Will, Silver or we White Spirits have to choose between you and Virgo, we're going to save you. Not out of spite or simply because we like you more, but because you are needed, desperately."

Zhe spoke next; "If motivation is what you need, then focus on Bolin, the man you love. Think of the family you could have together, the sons and daughters that may one day continue your legacies. Love is strong motivation."

"Temper your mind, the battle ahead is not one that can be won with a mind that is not rigidly focused on the task at hand. Be temperate and your sword arm will not fail you." Jie said.

"Be diligent. Hao will not be defeated without effort! Never think that you cannot win, even on your dying breath, plunge your blade into his chest." Qin added.

"Take no joy in this battle of the death of your enemy. Show respect and battle Hao with kindness. Hao has lost the ability to see the kindness in humans, remind him of it!" Ren smiled.

"watch his movements carefully, listen to the vibrations in the earth and air. Do not act with Haste and instead plan carefully. Be patient and let Hao's actions guide your own." Han said with a smile.

"And most of all, there is no honour in simply massacring your opponent, swing carefully and do not forget your friends in battle. This is not a fight they can help you in with strength. The generosity you showed in life will be given back at the moment of death." Kai finished, placing a hand on Korra's back.

The young Avatar smiled and stood up, new determination building in her chest. Unsealing the Six completed regalia from Chi Anima, Korra pulled the relics on. The Kai-Tan coat fit over her shoulders, the Jie-Bao Glove sat comfortably on her right hand, the Han-Fen Diadem fit perfectly on her forehead, the Qin-Lan Ring on her right ring finger, the Zhe-Yuw Mirror tied to her waist beneath her fur pelt and on the opposite hip to the Joker's mask that she still kept. The last relic, the Ren-Koh Jewel was fastened to the the Black choker around her neck so it hung almost like an engagement necklace. With these Six relics in place, Korra almost reminded the White Spirits of a young Golden Monk when he first acquired the Izanami Regalia.

Xun smiled as he saw the girl that had once been an impatient and reckless hot-head, become a fine and powerful Avatar…only one thing was missing. Xun clapped his hands together and above his arms, a sheathed sword materialised and fell into his hands.

"Korra, this is the last relic. She is known as the Xun-Hao Katana and is said to be the sword that can cut through good and evil itself. No one has wielded this blade before, not even Silver and so it is with honour that is bestow my half of this blade to you." Xun said, bowing as he offered Korra the blade. Korra admired it with a smile, it's sheath was an undecorated white colour, made of wood and the guard was a simple circle shape, painted with the Yang half of the Yin-Yang circle. The hilt was a standard katana hilt, with white cloth around the grip and the blade, upon being unsheathed, was the same odd white colour as the ring and diadem had been, making Korra wonder if there was any actual white metals.

"Thank you Xun." Korra said, bowing respectfully and tying the sword to her waste. "Now all that's left is to face Hao."

The White Spirits followed Korra out of the room and out to the courtyard, upon which Qin's apparition disappeared so Sonny wouldn't see it. "Guys, I have to tell you something. Xun has given me the last relic piece and now I need to fight Hao. I've already located him and Virgo in the mountains to the west and found the cave that he's hiding in. I need someone to rescue Virgo while I fight Hao." She announced. All of Team Avatar stood up to volunteer and immediately looked around at each other, semi-surprised that everyone had decided to go.

"Looks like we're all going! Come on, we have a White Spirit's butt to kick!" Bumi cheered loudly. The others cheered and began running around, collecting anything they needed and wishing farewells to their relatives. As they did so, Silver took Korra aside.

"This will not be like fighting the others. Touching the two swords together will not combine them as long as Hao is holding onto his half and simply touching the completed blade against him isn't enough either, you need to get the sword through his heart to seal him." Silver told her.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"He is the most powerful spirit I've ever face. When I sealed him inside the gate, he had lost control of himself and without his self-control, his battle skill is greatly diminished. This time, he has full control and is twice as dangerous, his immense power will over power the seal if not driven right through the centre of him." Silver explained. Korra nodded and gathered with the rest at the Training Ground, ready to help transport everyone.

"Okay guys, the cave that Virgo is in is pretty deep but straight forward. I'm going to teleport each team in at a deeper part so they can block the exit to stop Hao getting in. Team Silver will be led by Will and retrieve Virgo directly, Team Tenzin will be the next ones and the Team Korra with Silver's help will guard the entrance while I deal with Hao." Korra instructed. The teams all nodded in understanding and got ready, they may only be fighting one Spirit but Hao was a behemoth of power.

"Korra, I don't want to take Virgo straight back to the city. Saikhan got reports that some other people have learnt of Virgo's powers. I'm going to remove them inside the cave so she won't be in danger when we return. Without her power, she's just a normal airbender." Will said. Korra smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, Silver, your sense is stronger than mine, tell me when Hao leaves the cave." Korra instructed. Silver closed her eyes and carefully felt for Hao in the mountains around the city, finally detecting him. Hao paced the cave for a few minutes before finally leaving and walking down the mountainside.

"He's out!" Silver shouted. Korra instantly Chi flickered each team to their respective positions while she appeared behind Hao, swinging for the back of his neck. Before Korra's blade could hit him, he vanished and reappeared a short distance away, standing in the shadow of the remains of a pine tree.

"These mountains are usually beautiful in winter, all covered in snow. It's a shame that it hasn't snowed yet this year. The new year will be here soon…" Hao said, placing a hand on the dead pine tree. "Did you know that Winter is called the Season of Shadows? It's a time when the sun barely shines and it's light does little to warm the world or cleanse the dark."

Korra watched warily as Hao drew his own sword, finally recognising it as the opposite to Korra's new blade. It's blade was pitch black and caught the light of the sun in such a way that is seemed to shine with malevolence, the symbol of Yin on the guard adding another layer of fear to the sword. "How many people have you murdered with that blade today?" Korra demanded.

Hao turned his eyes on her, "How many people have suffered because you and your team could not do the same? Avatar Aang almost threw the world into further war when he refused to kill the Fire Lord. Ozai and his minions that were spared only brought further harm! Your predecessors were the same, killing only those they deemed "True Threats". I despise Tensa, but he is the only one who seems to know what must be done!" Hao said darkly, pointing his blade at Korra. The part of him that respected Korra grew at the sight of her, dressed in the Regalia of Izanami and wielding the only blade that could match his.

'She almost looks like a second Golden Monk' he thought.

Korra frowned at Hao's words. Closing her eyes, she took a deep sigh before opening them and pointing her sword at Hao, "You told me once that if you ever became a threat, I should seal you away. Well today, you've become a threat and I cannot allow you to kill any more people."

With no more words to say, both Avatar and Spirit charged forward, clashing their blades together. Hao pushed Korra back with his superior strength and swung his blade down at a diagonal angle, only to be rebuffed by a mini barrier that Korra had put on her shoulder. Jumping backward and landing on a boulder, Korra knelt down and took a deep breath, breathing out a torrent of powerful azure flames. Hao performed a sideways flip to avoid the blaze and watched as it melted a path down the mountainside, destroying trees and boulders before Korra finally relented. Hao used his Shadow Step ability to pass from his own Shadow to Korra's, aiming to strike her across the back, however Korra anticipated this and vines came out from beneath her coat to trap Hao. Hao easily slashed the vines away and jumped over Korra to see the source of the vines; the Creeper Seed.

"Tch, typical." Hao muttered, personally hating swamps and most things from them. Korra smirked and used water generation within her mouth and Kya's misting technique to cover the area in mist, making it hard for Hao to see her. With the area properly secured, Korra stamped the ground, causing an earth pike to rise out of the ground beside Hao and pierce him in the side. Clearing the mist away, Korra admired her handy work as Hao groaned in pain, his White Boundary dew leaking from his wound. He had been partially suspended off of the ground and because of the way the sun was facing, he wasn't able to touch a shadow to escape.

"You can't get anywhere, you might as well surrender." Korra smirked. She stayed on guard though, not trusting that Hao was really defeated and it turned out she was right. With a loud roar, Hao slammed his fist into the rock spike, shattering it and letting him drop to the floor. Fully prepared, Korra swung back with her blade, just in time to catch Hao in his Shadow Step and slice him in half through the waist. He disappeared again with a scream and reappeared a short distance away, hiding behind a stone and panting. With six Black Spirits sealed, he was a lot slower and it seemed that Korra had anticipated his actions; it was Hao's main strategy to force a person to turn their backs on their own shadow and then Shadow Step to it so he could cut them down from behind, but with Korra able to counter that, he'd need to be clever.

Seeing his decimated armour, Hao removed his chest piece and the two shoulder guards, revealing his plain black undershirt and a thin layer of chainmail. After shedding the extra weight, Hao was able to move much faster, almost to the point that Korra couldn't watch his movements, making it almost impossible to block his sword. Luckily, Hao was moving so quickly, it was hard for him to get a good, strong hit on Korra since he had to be able to keep moving so all the blows that got through did little more than nick Korra's arms and legs.

"Ouch!" she yelled as one slash bit deep into her thigh. Korra angrily punched the ground, creating rock spikes in a ring around her, keeping Hao away while she restored the wound on her leg. Once the wound was fully healed, she fired the spikes off all at once, hoping at least one would get him but sadly, he just sliced it in half.

"That trick won't work twice!" Hao shouted with a serious expression. He leapt forward with his sword pointed forward to impale Korra but the young Avatar Chi flickered into the sky above him. She flew high into the air, so high that there was no conceivable way that Hao could reach her without also flying and if he was in the air, he couldn't use his Shadow Step to escape her. Hao saw through this plan however and charged up the mountainside to the cave entrance which was currently guarded by Silver and the rest of Team Korra. They summoned their Anima Aes and prepared their bending to fight him off but Korra quickly used Jinora's Void technique to draw Hao away, sucking him towards her like a vacuum. When the void ended, Korra landed on a boulder and lit her hand on fire with Dragon's Claw, entering a melee dual with Hao.

Meanwhile, in the cave.

Will was busy working on Virgo, using energybending and bloodbending to perform an operation on her without opening her up. "The Chi Seals are almost erased but it will take a little more time. Thank the spirits that the anaesthetic hasn't worn off yet." Will said, thankful that Cabbage Corp had done at least one thing right.

Aries and Leo watched anxiously, Aries tightly hugging Ophi as Will worked. "So, when the seals inside her are gone, she'll still be able to airbend but it'll make using the foresight power impossible?" Leo asked. Leo may not have been the closest of friends with Virgo while they were at the mercy of Scorpia but he still liked her and she'd grown on him even more since they had joined Team Avatar.

"That's right. And…that's the last one! She seems to be all okay on the inside so I'm going to wake her up now." Will said with a cautious smile. His hand glowed a little as he passed it from the tip of her head to her toes and back up again, using his energy to destroy the anaesthetic in her blood. Virgo slowly regained consciousness and smiled as she saw Will and the others' smiling faces looking down on her.

"Guys…what's going on? Those men came to the hospital and put a needle in me…I don't know what happened." She said, her head still fuzzy. She tried to sit up and winced as she did so, "My chest feels sore."

"That'll be temporary. Extensive blood and energybending can have some mild after-effects. Come on, we need to get going." Will said, picking Virgo up and carrying her piggy back style down the cave, meeting up with Team Tenzin and then Team Korra on the outside. Silver looked to her brother, who gave her a nod to confirm he was ready.

"Korra finish it up! Virgo's fine now, we can leave and rest." Silver shouted. Korra and Hao had been trading blows with their swords for a while with Korra occasionally trying to mix in some bending, none of which did much good against Hao and only served to tire her out. Virgo peeked out from behind Will and watched the battle, gasping as she saw Hao land a strong blow with his fist, stunning Korra.

Will noticed the gasp and spoke to her, "I know it's a shock but Hao went mad when you were taken. He's the last Black Spirit. Tan, the greedy one actually helped us defeat Fen, the angry one."

_Fall of Anger and Redemption of Greed_

Silver looked worried as she watched the fight, it was beginning to look bad for Korra.

_Pride will Reign._

Virgo screamed at Korra, "RUN! RUN AWAY NOW!"

Team Avatar looked at her with confused expressions and Virgo looked up at the early night sky, the blackness of night expanding across the sky. Hao parried a stab from Korra and disarmed her, her katana flying into the air where the last of the sun's light caught the shimmering blade, making it look almost like a shooting star.

_The Star will fall._

"KORRA!"

The world went silent. Hao whispered, "Farewell" a single tear falling from his regret filled eyes as he plunged his sword deep into Korra's heart, running her through. Team Avatar looked on in horror as Korra fell to the ground.

She lay still, not breathing.

Blood pooled around her.

_And the Avatar will die._


	139. Chapter 40: The Avatar is Dead

******Second to last chapter.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Chapter 40: The Avatar is Dead. 

Everything was white and then it became black and Korra felt the world vanish, disappearing around her as the people she loved most called her name in desperation. She felt cold, almost like the blade was still sheathed in her body.

"I'm dead." Korra said weakly, her voice sounded distorted. But she was right.

Korra had been killed, not wounded or put in a coma but actually dead. Hao had taken her life and banished her spirit to this place.

"Wherever here is…" she said again.

As the words left her mouth, Aang appeared before her, tears streaming down his face as he called out to Korra, his mouth moving but no sound accompanied it, leaving Korra to watch him with lifeless eyes. Aang shattered into thousands of tiny lights and in his place stood a simple mirror. Korra looked at it and saw her own condition.

She was pale, the regalia pieces she had worn were gone and her shirt was stained red with her own blood. As she looked at herself, images began to appear on the mirror: she saw Silver, Tahno, Noatak and Kya trying desperately to heal and resuscitate her body, Aries tried to use her Lifebending to bring Korra back but it wouldn't work and Will, along with all the others were desperately trying to kill Hao, unleashing all their anger and sorrow on him.

"If they keep fighting, they will all die as well." A voice came from behind Korra. The Avatar (or now, former Avatar) turned to see Tensa, standing a short distance away from her with a sad look on her face. "Bringing you back is impossible. The moment an Avatar dies, the next is born and that means you can't be revived." Tensa told her.

Korra tried to form words but found it too difficult. Tensa chuckled at her and moved closer, placing a hand on her head. "This world is the Spirit Void. It's a place where a Mortal's Spirit can become adapted for the Spirit World. I'm going to take you somewhere else, to the Edge World." He said, grabbing Korra's hand. The world was enveloped in light and Korra suddenly found herself in Air Temple Island, in her own bedroom.

"What? How did I get here? Am I alive again!?" Korra shouted, as she looked around. Tensa appeared, sitting on her bed and shook his head.

"No Korra. Don't you remember the Edge World? I believe Jie brought you here when you first met him. Anyway, we're here to meet some friends." Tensa said, holding Korra's hand and leading her away. Korra blushed a bit and tried to pull her hand free only for Tensa to turn back with an annoyed expression.

"Is there a problem back there?" he asked. The tone of his voice made a shiver go down Korra's spine as he continued to drag her to what she guessed was the large dining room in the main temple. Tensa was acting oddly, he was a lot more serious and didn't have the same cunning mastermind feel to him anymore.

"Tensa, what do you want with me? I'm dead so I can't be of any use to you." Korra said, stopping outside the door to the dining room. Tensa turned back to her with a caring expression, which threw Korra off even more.

"I know what this is like for you. I went through the same thing. The Edge World is a place that only Spirits can usually enter but an exception exists." Tensa told her, casting open the door. Around the room were fifteen seats, four of which were filled by people that Korra didn't recognise. One was a hooded figure, another was a young woman in armour, very much like Sonny's and beside her was another woman dressed in a blue kimono with sword patterns. The last seated figure was a man in a black kimono with snake patterns, eyeing Korra with a snake eyes and a creepy grin. The hooded one stood up and spoke to Tensa, his voice sounding male.

"I cannot keep time moving slowly forever. We need to be quick. Also, our plan has worked perfectly; Amaterasu has reawakened within Silver." he said. Tensa smiled brightly and took Korra's hand again, leading her to another door on the other side of the dining room, one that wasn't supposed to be there. The door was cast open and Korra found herself looking down a long flight of familiar stairs.

"This is just like that memory with Silver and the Water sages!" Korra said, stunned.

Tensa smiled and led her down, "This room exists in all of the old temples but are very well hidden. I couldn't find the actual entrance to the one on Air Temple Island so I needed to create my own way in, which I can do thanks to the Edge World. It's a room used to test a person's soul…to see if they are a Kami."

Korra looked wide eyed at him, stopping suddenly. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

Tensa nodded, "Divine Souls travel down the family trees of their first Kami. Jada was a Mizu, just like the first Kami of Tsukiyomi. I had originally thought that they stayed with the main house, not a branch family so I expected your female cousin to be the one. Silver was one step ahead. She tested you and found you were like her, a Kami for one of the three Divine Daughters and now, you will meet yours." He explained.

Upon reaching the room, Korra was surprised to find that the large basin was replaced by a pillar of crystal, the shadow of a person crystallized within it. "That crystal is the remains of the seal used to bind Tsukiyomi to the first Kami and her blood line. When a Kami dies, it is possible for them to awaken their Divine by breaking the seal, however this is not an easy task." Tensa told her.

"That's why there are so few known Kami, most don't know until they die." Korra said, suddenly realising something. "When Silver told me how she became immortal…that was a lie, wasn't it?"

Tensa nodded. "I fought Silver and was badly wounded, eventually succumbing to my wounds after a few years of trying to heal them. My willpower alone had sustained me but in the end, it wasn't enough. When I arrived here, in the Edge World, I discovered I was actually the Kami of Yamato. I used all of my power to shatter his seal, completely freeing him and merging his soul with my body. When I awoke, my wounds were healed and I was alive, my body could be hurt or weakened but I couldn't die! It was amazing. I later learned I was a "Nox Kami" someone who awakened their Kami when they died and became an immortal because of it. Silver is a "Lumen Kami" a kind of Kami that awakened their Divine through stress, trauma or meditation. Amaterasu taught her the secrets of immortality before she went dormant again"

Korra took a moment to absorb all this information, "So the Divines can teach a person how to become immortal?"

"Yamato told me that it is only possible for the Divine Daughters of Izanagi to do this. You cannot be resurrected by any means Korra…but if you can break the seal, you will be born again like I was." Tensa told her. Korra looked closely at the crystal prison, quietly admiring the girl within. Whether by coincidence or not, Tsukiyomi looked a lot like Korra, an almost identical face and body, key differences were the clothes and hair. Her hair was the same length as Korra's when let down and was a golden colour, her clothing was a very intricate and regal Kimono, coloured a light blue and decorated with silver moons and intricate wave patterns around the sash, hem and sleeves.

"The thought of having an actual Divine, dormant inside me is just…this is crazy." Korra muttered, almost in a whisper.

"Silver knew that sealing the Black Spirits was a simple task that she could have easily completed. She wove a tale about needing your help, needing you to become an Immortal Avatar to help her stop them but her motives were different. The Golden Monk of the Four Paths foresaw the destruction of both the Mortal and Spirit Worlds, he believed the only way to stop this was to return all the Divines to their full power and reunite them. As a living divine and not a mere Kami, he was our leader, even Silver respected his words and so each Immortal Kami was sent out to find our brethren and make them immortal. Yamato and I came up with the method of raising the Kami to be very powerful before killing them in hopes of them being able to awaken their divine and become Immortal Nox Kami. Silver's method was similar but focused on immersing a person in as many spiritual experiences as possible, in an attempt to create an Immortal Lumen Kami, that's why she hunted and found you; since you were the Kami for one of the Divine Daughters." Tensa explained.

Korra's head span with all these new details. She felt a little angry that she had been lied to, but understood why. Having a Divine inside you was odd… Seeing her reaction and her confused expression, Tensa continued, "Currently, we have Silver, the Golden Monk, myself and one other Immortal Kami, my partner and the person I trained. It's funny actually, since you've met all of us already."

"Wait, I've met your partner and the Golden Monk?" Korra asked.

"Enough talking now. Use all your focus and strength. Remember, you need all your power to break this seal. Good luck." He said, stepping back.

Korra took a deep breath and turned to the crystal prison. After a quick check that she could still bend, Korra began ruthlessly attacking the crystal. Fire balls bounced right off, explosions and the Dragon's flame didn't leave a scratch and no amount of rock, water or ice would even chip the clear crystal. She even attempted to earthbend the crystal itself but did nothing but leave cracks in the floor and ceiling. Tensa shook his head with a smile, watching as Korra essentially copied what he had done.

After a few minutes, Korra became tired and sat on the floor panting. She subconsciously felt for the presence of Aang or Kaizero but found no Avatars…she did however, find Kirin. She summoned the Anima Aes in sword form but was puzzled as to why he wouldn't speak to her.

"Time in this world is moving a lot faster. Kirin's mind can't keep up with us." Tensa explained. Korra looked at her reflection in the sword and turned to the Dark Avatar.

"What will happen if I can't release her?" she asked. Tensa frowned and looked away.

"You'll move on to the Spirit World. You'll remain dead and will never be able to truly return to the Mortal World again." Tensa said simply.

Korra frowned, remembering the images of her friends fighting Hao…they could die if they didn't run! "I have to go back! If I fail then my friends could be killed!" She shouted, leaping to her feet. Placing the two swords at her sides, Korra closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing all of her energy into the two swords. She performed their ultimate technique.

"Kirin Unmei"

An aura of light surrounded Korra and her twin blades transformed into golden clones of Kirin's tiger like form, both charging forward and smashing into the crystal at blinding speed before Korra ran forward and delivered the final devastating blow with her fist. Tensa looked on, silently praising Korra as the crystal monolith exploded and Tsukiyomi's unconscious form fell into Korra's waiting arms.

"She's weightless." Korra said, panting heavily after using her Anima Aes' ultimate skill. Tsukiyomi's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Korra with a small smile.

"You finally came. I've been watching your life for so long, I was afraid you'd never free me." Tsukiyomi said, her voice was a little cracked from disuse but it was still one of the most beautiful voices that Korra had ever heard.

"Sorry it took so long, Miss-uh-Master, um…what do I address you as?" Korra asked, a little flustered. This was an actual god after all. The Goddess just laughed and motioned for Korra to put her down, allowing her to stand on her own.

"Just call me Tsukiyomi, or just Yomi if that's too long. There's no need to be formal with me, I'd rather be your friend." Yomi said with a sweet smile. Korra returned it and turned to Tensa.

"I need to get back to the Mortal World, how do I finish the process and become a Nox Kami?" she asked.

It was Yomi that answered. "It's simple, now that you've awakened me through death, my soul will keep your body young and alive. It's the same for Ama and Silver, yes I know about them, I know everything you do." she smiled.

Korra grinned widely "That's perfect! Now all we have to do is leave! Then we can kick Hao's butt together and this whole thing will be over!" she said happily.

"There is no rush. Lady Tsukiyomi, please come with me, the others are upstairs." Tensa said, bowing respectfully. Yomi giggled a bit and followed Tensa with Korra walking beside her.

"You're not what I expected. I kind of assumed you'd be very regal and prissy." Korra admitted with a small blush.

Yomi laughed loudly and slapped Korra on the back lightly, "Oh, only Ama is serious. She was the proper little Divine while I was the more fun and carefree one. Little Susanoo, we used to call her Snow, used to try and emulate Ama but was always too shy and quiet. She was so cute!"

Korra and Yomi continued to chat and found that they were actually quite similar, becoming fast friends. Tensa rolled his eyes at the two of them before pushing open the door at the top of the stair case and smiling to the four people within the dining room. Yomi looked around the room carefully before turning her eyes on the two kimono wearers.

"Yamato! Kusanagi! You're both here!" she shouted, quickly jumping to Kusanagi's side. Kusanagi was the woman with the sword print Kimono, she had her hair tied in a ponytail and a calm and relaxed face. Yamato, Tensa's divine partner, was sat opposite them, keeping a cunning eye on Korra. As Kusanagi, Yamato and Tsukiyomi talked, Tensa sat beside the hooded figure and whispered something to him, leaving Korra to stand quietly and watch the scene.

After a minute or two, Korra began to notice that the Samurai woman sat beside Kusanagi was watching her with a small smile. Korra looked at her and smiled, "Um, Hi." She said simply.

"Hehe, you don't recognise me do you." she said, her voice reminding her of something.

"You seem…familiar. Where have I met you before?" Korra asked.

"I suppose you don't remember our last meeting. You were so shocked when I took of my coat and you found out I was a woman. You used to call me Mister Hunter Man." She said with a big smile. Korra's heart skipped a beat and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Korra hugged the woman as tightly as she could, quietly sobbing at the return of her oldest friend.

"There there Korra. It's only been about a year. Three days before you took your firebending test, I told you the truth about me being the Kami of Kusanagi and my real name. It's Murakumo, if you forgot." The old hunter said, patting Korra on the head.

"I-I forgot you. you were my first friend and I forgot you!" Korra said, looking up with teary eyes.

"It isn't your fault. I had Tensa block your memories of me, I told you everything about the Kamis, including that you were one but in the end, you reacted badly. We were worried that you weren't strong enough to handle it so your memories of me were blocked." Murakumo explained, using a handkerchief to wipe Korra's face.

Korra sniffed once more, wondering just how much she had truly changed since leaving the south pole…Since that day, she was a Master of all four elements, their specialties and their dark alternatives, a Spirit of the four elements, she had mastered the Avatar State, mastered energybending and now become a fully awakened and immortal Kami and Avatar.

"I guess I grew up." She said to herself, making Murakumo and Tensa smile.

"Tensa and I will be going with you back to the Mortal World to help you, but I think someone still wants to talk…" Murakumo said, turning to the hooded figure. Korra and the other Kami and Divines all looked to him as well as he removed his cloak and summoned a staff like weapon.

He wore a golden coat with a complex symbol on the back, with the Yin-Yang Circle in its centre, a pair of plain black pants, a white tunic over a black undershirt and gold fingerless gloves and finely crafted traveller's boots. His face was young and he had a small beard and messy brown hair and golden eyes. It was a face that Korra knew.

"Wait…I met you! I saw you on the way to Orren!" Korra shouted, looking the man in the eyes.

"My name is Kona Seij, in case you forgot. Though my real name is Anima, most people call me the Golden Monk of the Four Paths."

Korra almost had a heart attack! "So I run into a random guy in an inn and he's actually a living god and responsible for my current problem." She said, a little bit angry. He was the guy who created Hao, who did sort of kill her.

"It's not random or chance. As a Kami, you follow the thread of destiny and it led you to the inn that I happened to be at. Our fates led us there so we may meet, just as fate deemed you had to die so that you could complete your task." Kona said, smiling the whole time.

"Time has been slowed down while you're here so we could speak but it's becoming stressful. Let's go and deal with Hao together, then I will answer your questions." He told her before hitting his staff against the ground. A hole appeared on the floor that shone with white light before sucking everything into it. Korra felt herself being pulled through the odd vacuum and before long, she found herself taking a gasp of real, Mortal World air.

The Avatar had returned.

**Tomorrow is the last chapter.**

**Hope you liked!**

**Please Review!**


	140. Final Chapter: A New Beginning

**The First Avatar**

Book 4: Soul

Final Chapter: A New Beginning 

Bolin delivered another devastating punch to the side of Hao's head, his anger and sadness overwhelming him. He had lost the woman he had loved most and now, he couldn't hold back the rage he felt at that loss. The others were no different, each desperately trying to destroy Hao for the death of their friend and leader.

The small group of healers tried everything to resuscitate her but Korra's life had come to an end. Silver felt an emptiness in her chest, seeing no reaction from Korra at all. She was about to collapse into sobs when she suddenly felt a great heat fill her body, a sensation she had not felt in years…

"Ama-Amaterasu?" she said, her voice cracking as she said the word.

"I am with you Silver. And Korra…well let's just say that your little apprentice has become your equal at last." The enchanting voice within Silver's mind told her.

Silver suddenly filled with hope as she turned to Korra, who took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Avatar Korra was alive!

"Hey guys…sorry to have scared you." she said in a weak voice, Tsukiyomi was still adapting her body to immortality and healing the wounds she had gotten.

"Everyone! Korra's alive! She's alive!" Aries shouted to the attacking team, happy tears flowing down her face. Hao froze, allowing himself to be hit by a powerful fireball from Iroh while his opponents quickly ran to Korra's side. Team Avatar tearfully greeted back their revived friend before clearing a path for Bolin to capture the young Avatar in a bone crushing hug. With a sigh, Hao looked to the mountain top and saw Tensa, Murakumo and Kona standing there and watching the scene.

"It will be over soon." Hao said sullenly as his body regenerated from the punishing battle.

Back with Korra, she was just barely able to push the sobbing Bolin off of her before his hug snapped her spine. "It's okay Bolin. I have a lot to explain but I'm back and alive…and immortal." Korra said with a smile.

"Thank the Spirits! I-I thought I'd really lost you! you were run through and-and you stopped breathing. Oh Korra…" Bolin hugged her again, this time significantly more gently and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much Korra." He said with a teary eyed smile. Korra smiled back warmly.

"I love you too, Bolin."

Silver watched with a happy smile as each member of Team Avatar gave their own form relief to the young Avatar. "You aren't disappointed that she's become a Nox Kami, are you Silver?" Amaterasu's voice echoed within her mind.

"I was afraid she had failed when we couldn't get her to wake up. But now she's alive, immortal, awakened Tsukiyomi and thanks to the massive trauma to my system from her death, you were awakened again as well. I have nothing to be disappointed over." Silver said, muttering it aloud. Amaterasu smiled warmly within Silver and looked through her eyes at the team's happy reunion.

"With Korra awakening Tsukiyomi and allowing her to merge her soul to Korra's body, she has become the fifth Immortal Kami and the third immortal Avatar." Amaterasu said, not counting Will due to his…odd circumstances.

"Fifth? Does that mean Tensa created a fifth one?" Silver asked.

"I can sense an Immortal nearby with Kusanagi. That means we have Anima, Kusanagi, Yamato, Tsukiyomi and myself. We only have three left." Amaterasu answered. Silver thought about the last three, wondering if Korra would be willing to help her find and train the next one.

Once Korra had finally gotten through all of them rapturous welcome backs, she stood up again and felt Tsukiyomi's strength run through her. "We can beat Hao easily now! Just rip of his arm and take that sword." She told Korra. Korra nodded and noticed that the regalia was all still in place.

"I have a little arrangement with one of the Black Spirits and the Seven White ones…can I use your power to release spirits from the Regalia?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, why not, you are letting me live inside your body, all my powers are free for you to use." Tsukiyomi answered.

Korra grinned widely and closed her eyes, preparing to use the Avatar State. When using this state, Korra could only explain the feeling of activating it by saying it was like holding hands with all her past incarnations at once, but this time, she could feel Tsukiyomi as well as Aang. Reaching out with her spirit and holding Tsukiyomi's hand, she finally attained the ultimate power of the Kami; Spirit Form!

Pure silver wings sprouted from Korra's back, bursting through the Kai-Tan Coat without tearing it as her eyes shone and her hair turned white, signalling her completed transformation. "We'll beat him together!" Korra's voice echoed, sounding like the Avatar and Divine had spoken together. Hao's eyes widened as Korra flapped her wings and flew up into the sky before darting with incredible speed at him, the White Xun-Hao Katana in her hand and shining with a menacing light. Hao was almost able to block the strike but narrowly missed, instead feeling the bite of steel in his shoulder as Korra's blade sunk into it. Without waiting for his reaction or next move, Korra sent a huge amount of electricity through the blade, electrocuting Hao to the point where he couldn't move, only spasm and twitch as the lightning coursed through him.

"GAH!" was the only thing that came out of Hao's mouth as Korra pressed down harder on the blade, severing his arm completely. The arm inside melted into the same White Boundary dew as the stuff pouring from Hao's open wound, leaving only the sword behind. Korra landed and folded her wings, pulling the Black half of the relic out of the ground.

"With this, the Izanami Regalia are finally completed." She said, savouring the moment as she finally completed her long journey, placing the two swords together. The two blades were enveloped in mystical light as they melded together, the blade becoming golden in colour, the symbols on their hilts combining to become a completed Yin-Yang Circle. Korra admired the blade with a small smile before turning her eyes back to the wounded Hao.

"You can't beat me anymore. I'm immortal and have my full powers and the power of Tsukiyomi. I'm giving you a chance to surrender peacefully." Korra said, sheathing the Xun-Hao Katana to show her intentions.

Hao scoffed, "I've lost and yet you show mercy…why? What more do you want from me?"

Korra's gaze hardened, "You committed many murders today. You even wrongfully blamed me and my friends for something we had no idea about."

"Like hell I did! As if the council would defy the will of the Avatar!" Hao shouted back. Korra laughed.

"Please, I may be the Avatar but I'm not very smart when it comes to business and politics, plus I'm still a kid to them. Like they'd listen to me." Korra told him. Hao glared at her before sighing in defeat.

"I was always good at telling truth from lies so either you're great at hiding them or you're telling the truth. I've been defeated, so I will go with you without a fight." Hao said. His arm had regenerated but without his sword, he had no way of fighting and against the newly Awakened Kami, he had no chance of victory anyway. Smiling in relief and offering her hand to Hao, Korra helped the fallen spirit to his feet and turned to her friends.

"It's finally over. Let's go home." She said. Team Avatar cheered her victory and with Silver and Korra working together, the large group chi flickered to Air Temple Island, Murakumo, Tensa and Kona following behind in secret.

Once at home, Tenzin told his family what had happened and the Team and their families were soon asking her what had happened when she had died, only for her to wave them off.

"I have to finish my business with the Black Spirits first." Korra told them with a smile. Tenzin looked on with a happy look on his face, admiring how strong and wise Korra had grown over the last year. It made him feel old…

Korra placed the tip of the Xun-Hao Katana against Hao's heart, just penetrating him slightly over his heart. From the small cut, a chain burst from Hao's body and wrapped around the blade until it connected to the Yin-Yang Circle on its guard.

"The Yin-Yang circle is the centre of the seal in each relic. The chain connects Hao to the sword so he can be free, but you can still lock him up, just in case." Tsukiyomi told her as she worked Korra through the steps. Korra nodded and then stabbed the sword into the ground and put her fists together like she was meditating. The Yin-Yang Circles on the other relics that she still wore all began to glow and chains flew out of them, each one connected at the other end to small black orbs. The orbs became mist and then reformed into the image of the Black Spirits.

"Wha-What happened?" Koh asked, panicking as he looked around. Tsukiyomi used some Divine power through Korra that restored Koh's true memories back to him. "Korra…why did you release me, I like the other world better." He said angrily.

"She's gonna sign contracts with us!" Tan said, shaking Korra's hands in thanks. "I was a little worried you wouldn't keep your promise. At least Lord Anima was nice enough to make the dream worlds extra nice." He continued. Korra nodded and turned to the other Spirits.

Fen refused to look her in the eye (probably out of shame that she had beaten him), Yuw looked like she had been interrupted during some kind of adult activity, Bao looked like had been eating and Lan was just sleeping in her spot (leave it to the Black Spirit of Sloth to sleep standing up)!

"Yeah, like Tan said. It turns out that I'm a Kami, and now I'm immortal. Because of that, I can sign contracts with as many Anima Aes as I want. Which is the offer I want to make with you." Korra told them. She had to admit that this whole thing was terrifying, after all these were her enemies and unlike Amon and Necros, they were openly antagonistic towards her.

"Oh? And what's in it for us?" Fen asked, hostility clear in his voice.

Tsukiyomi took control for a moment and glared at Fen, using Korra to talk, "Okay, firstly I won't kick your butt for all the trouble you caused, secondly you get to live in a nice dream world for free and even get Life energy as payment for your services, sound good enough for you jerk?" she said with a growl. Team Avatar and their families looked on with shocked expressions while Silver just laughed.

"I apologise for my sister." Amaterasu said to Silver, sighing at her sister's antics.

Fen looked like he'd just been slapped across the face and judging by the look on Korra/Tsukiyomi's face that was still a possibility. "Fine, but Korra better give me a rematch sometime." Fen grumbled.

"If this will let me go back to my other life again, I'll agree." Koh said, changing his face to that of a racoon.

"Yeah, I'll sign too." Lan said, trying to stay awake.

"Take me to eat at Saror's place sometime and I'll sign." Bao agreed.

"Deal, the extra life energy will be a welcome bonus." Yuw added.

"I think it's unanimous! We're all signing." Tan smiled, eager to return to the mountain of gold he had in the Dream World. Hao nodded without an answer and clapped his hands together, causing a giant scroll to appear in a puff of smoke.

"As the leader of the Black Spirits, I hold the contract. Simply Sign your name and place a drop of blood on the contract and any of us can be called by you at any time. This will make you our master." Hao added the last part like it was a warning, but given that these spirits were very dangerous, Korra could see why. Lightly tapping her thumb on the tip of her sword, Korra drew a couple of drops of blood and let them drop on to the contract. The blood reshaped itself into the form of a feather that Korra assumed was a quill to write her name, so she took it and dabbed it against her cut thumb, using it to write her name before the feather disappeared and she healed the small cut. Hao rolled up the contract again and bowed in respect to Korra.

"Your life energy will go to us and in return we will serve you. call upon us just as you would with any other Anima Aes." Hao said before becoming Black smoke and sealing himself within the Sword. The other spirits smiled or grunted at her before following Hao's example and returning to their seals and the dream worlds within them. Korra smiled and created several Chi Anima, using them to seal the Regalia away until she needed them.

"And now all that's left is the White Spirits." Korra said, turning to Xun and the other six who were standing not far off. Qin was using a projection of herself but it reminded Korra of the cost…to do this, she would be sacrificing Sonny.

"Tsukiyomi, is there any way I can save her?" Korra asked. The Moon Goddess frowned within Korra, knowing of a way, but not a pleasant one.

"Once a person dies, they can only return as an immortal or a thrall. Sonny is only alive because of Qin being within her and keeping her alive…kind of like a Kami relationship with the divines. You can save her but it requires you to put a part of your soul into them and that's impossible for you." Yomi told Korra. Korra didn't ask for an explanation, she was too focused on trying to save Sonny.

"Could another Kami do it?" Korra asked.

"Only an immortal one but I'm afraid it won't work for Silver either." The divine answered. Korra immediately looked over to the three Kami that had followed with them back to the island and ran over to them.

"Hunter! Er-Murakumo. Please, I need an immortal Kami to give a piece of their soul so that I can save Sonny." She said, bowing to her old master as she begged for her help. Murakumo looked to Kona who looked sternly at Korra.

"Giving away a piece of our souls is dangerous! Doing so could have a lot of negative effects on both us and the world." He warned. Murakumo ignored him and turned to Korra.

"This armour is similar to Sonny's for a reason. I joined the Viri Samurai order and it was I who ordered her to watch you for me. I knew Qin was within her so I used that to keep an eye you, I think it's only fair that I return the favour." Murakumo said with a smile. Korra smiled widely and grabbed her hand, quickly running over to Sonny.

Sonny looked with wide eyes as Korra and her master came running to her. "Master Kumo! What are you doing here!?" she asked, bowing hastily. Murakumo chuckled at Sonny's fluster expression and patted her on the head.

"Sonata, I'm so proud of you for completing you mission. You've become so strong and Korra has told me how helpful you've been. I have a lot to confess to you but I have to ask…would you be willing to stay with me as my partner, forever?" Murakumo asked.

"You mean…I'll be an immortal like you?" Sonny smiled widely, clearly knowing the truth about her master.

"Yes you will." Kumo answered.

Sonny nodded furiously and hugged Kumo before hugging Korra too. "Thank you so so much! I won't let you down! I'll be the best partner ever." She said, happy tears in the corners of her eyes. Murakumo placed a hand over her own heart and a small ball of white light enveloped it, she then placed the ball against Sonny's heart and watched as the Samurai Girl's body absorbed it. The projection of Qin became physical as the white spirit was ejected from the girl's body and Sonny collapsed into Murakumo's arms, unconscious.

"This particular process of becoming immortal is a bit gradual. She'll be fine but unconscious for a few days." Murakumo said, staggering a bit from the process. She stooped down and picked the girl up bridal style. Xun smiled and Qin nodded to him as he produced the White Spirit Contract.

"Korra, this is more than deserved. I bestow upon you the title of Sage of Balance." Xun said, bowing deeply, a gesture that each of the other White Spirits mimicked. Korra blinked in surprise and Kona came and stood beside her.

"It was Xun that gave me the title of Golden Monk of the Four Paths. Your title is deserved Korra, you preserved life wherever you could, matured and tried to resolve things without conflict and even turned enemies into allies. You preserved the balance and earned the right to call yourself the master of the Black and White Spirits, a position that I once held." He told her, patting her on the back with a congratulatory smile.

Xun opened the contract and held it out for Korra to sign. "You won't need blood for this. Just place your hand on the contract. Blood is only needed for those who haven't already accepted you as their masters." He told her with a smile. As Pathik, he become a surrogate father to Silver and seeing his daughter's apprentice become so strong filled him with pride, ironic for the White Spirit of Humility.

Korra bowed her head to him out of respect and placed her hand on the contract, her signature appearing beneath her palm. "I'm not signing this because I want to be your master, I'm doing it so we can work together as partners." She said, not personally liking the idea of having "subordinates".

Silver felt tears prick her eyes as she looked upon her apprentice. Korra was the Avatar, Korra was a Kami and now, she was the master of the Black and White Spirits; the Sage of Balance. Without a word, she walked up behind Korra and captured her in a tight hug, letting a few stray tears run down her cheek. "I am so proud of you Korra. I wish I had met you sooner. I wish you have been born in my time, I've never had such a good friend."

"I couldn't have done anything without you. Thank you, Sifu Silver." Korra said, putting her hands together and bowing. Silver chuckled and ruffled her hair, moving to stand beside Korra.

"No more bowing to me young lady. We are equals now." Silver said proudly. The White spirits stood behind and beside her as Korra turned to face her friends and family.

"My little girl's all grown up!" Senna sobbed, being hugged by a proud Tonraq.

"You've gotten tougher alright, Ova-tar." Tahno said with his usual cocky smirk, making Zaia giggle.

"I think it's safe to say we'll be winning the next Pro-Bending Tournament!" Mako said with a confident grin. Asami rolled her eyes.

"Ignore my idiot Fiancé. You've done great Korra! I think you've earned some peace now." The Sato heiress said.

Noatak was the next to speak, "I can honestly say I'm glad it was you who beat some sense into me." He said.

"I'm sort of glad she didn't decide to beat me up." Aries joked.

"Yeah, you've done a lot of good for us and the other Orion Subjects, even after the trouble we caused. We're in your debt." Leo added, shooting an angry look at Noatak and Will (he was still a little peeved that he'd been abandoned in Cinnabar City…he had to hijack a boat to escape the crazy Fire Lady)!

"Well, at least you're obeying the law and doing some good. I can tolerate you in my city now." Lin said, crossing her arms with the faintest of smirks. Believe it or not but that was some of the highest praise that the police chief gave.

"The Avatar has definitely become a true hero now. We could use someone like you in the United Forces" Iroh said, not having any real hope of recruiting Korra.

Bumi didn't say anything but he did give a loud cheer and hold out his fist to fist bump Korra. Kya rolled her eyes and shook Korra's hand. "You've done so much for us all. You've lived up to my father's legacy and I could even say you surpassed it. Avatar Aang would be proud." She said.

Will stepped forward next and patted Korra on the head. "Nice work, little sis. With Ophi, Silver and now you as an immortal, most of the people I love will be with me forever, whether you like it or not." He smirked. Libra giggled and bowed her head to Korra silently. Katara hugged her tightly and tearfully confessed how happy she was to see Korra become a great Avatar.

Tenzin and Bolin were the last ones to come and speak to her, Tenzin going first. "I'll admit, when you first arrived in the city and I first started training you, I had doubts and was afraid that I couldn't teach you what you truly needed. You mastered the airbending forms but couldn't airbend or connect with the spirit world and now look at you! I told you once that you were my father's legacy; I take that back…you are the legacy of the Spirits themselves and without you; the world would have been destroyed by now. I am honoured to have known you and I am so, so proud of you, Avatar Korra." He said, bowing to his former pupil. Korra refused to take that and as soon as he straightened up, she captured him in a tight hug.

"Tenzin, without you, I wouldn't even be here right now. You and Silver, Katara and my friends and family…I am here because of you." Korra smiled up at Tenzin. Once Korra had released Tenzin, she looked to find her boyfriend and lover, finding him and her father talking in hushed tones. Bolin looked nervous but her father smiled and patted him on the back. Once the exchange was done, Bolin walked over to Korra and everyone backed away, seemingly aware of Bolin's plans.

"Korra, when I first met you, I fell head over heels for you. No other girl ever caught my eye like you did; no other girl has been as awesome as you! Being around you is like being with my best friend and girlfriend at the same time! You're beautiful and funny and smart and brave, you're the girl of my dreams! That's why…" Bolin took something from his pocket and knelt down before her, Korra gasped with shock, putting her hands over her mouth as she understood his intentions.

"When you were killed by Hao, the thought of never being with you again drove me crazy! I realised that I don't want to-no, I can't live without you. Korra, will you marry me?" he said, opening his hand to reveal a small round pendant, carved with the symbol of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. Tears began to flow down Korra's eyes as she tackled Bolin to the ground and kissed him deeply.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she shouted, hugging Bolin with all her might. Team Avatar cheered and clapped as Bolin attached the pendant to Korra's choker, both young adults smiling and blushing the entire time. Korra and Bolin were engaged.

Much of the evening was spent holding a massive party to celebrate Korra's success and her engagement with many of her friends and family from around the world there with them. Silver used her Chi Flicker to get Gemini, Cancer and Caprico to the island and Saror even came and cooked for them all as thanks for Korra saving him. The Black and White Spirits were released from the dream worlds for the night, leading the Black Spirits to slowly become integrated with the team. According to Silver; Anima Aes, even ones like the Black Spirits, became more like they're masters as time went by. Yuw was a shameless flirt that loved to tease the others about their love lives, a pastime that even Zhe enjoyed. Bao took on a semi human form and ate at the buffet table while talking to Saror and giving him pointers on taste while Jie watched with interest at how Saror cooked. Qin watched over Lan, who snoozed through the whole thing and also kept an eye on Sonny who was boisterously playing, dancing and talking. Koh sat on a nearby rooftop and just listened to the music and watched the dancing while Ren sat on his head. Fen and Han had an arm wrestling competition in the corner of the courtyard while Tan and Kai wagered on who would win each round, Tan conning many yuans away from Bumi and Rulo in the process (Saikhan had released him on probation after Silver hired the merchant to be her Black Market contact). The last pair were Hao and Xun, sitting beside each other as they watched Korra and Silver dancing happily in the middle of the small crowd of people.

"Where did Tensa go?" Xun asked, not looking away from the crowd.

Hao shrugged, "I'm not sure. He was always the outcast, Korra invited him to stay but he just left anyway. Even Murakumo and the old Master stayed." He said, looking over to Kona and Murakumo as they sat at a table, idly chatting.

"Do you feel different with Korra as our new master?" Xun asked him with a small smile.

"It feels…odd. Earlier today I was full of rage and hatred after what had happened to Virgo. She was the first human I truly befriended and when she was taken, I lashed out at Korra. If it weren't for her force of will then she'd be dead right now." Hao said his voice full of regret. Xun chuckled and patted him on the back.

"That's Korra's unique power. Silver was always able to create the path she wanted, Korra made her own path and in doing so, brought balance. Nobody would have thought that the two of us would be sitting and chatting. I think Korra is the gate way to a new age of this world. She was the last of the Silverian Avatars and will be the first of the Korrellion Avatars." He said. Hao looked confused.

"Silverian and Korrellion?"

"The names for the Avatar cycles. Named after the one who created it. only Izanagi really uses those terms." Xun explained.

Hao rubbed his head with a muddled expression before saying, "Enough talk of Spirit Kings and Avatars. I've never been to a party before; I think I'll get one of these people to show me how to dance."

Xun laughed heartily as Hao walked up to Asami and promptly stole her from Mako, dancing around the courtyard with her while Mako followed behind with a massive smile.

In the early hours of the morning, people began to drop off to sleep and turn in, the party winding down. Korra helped Bolin to her room, having drunk himself silly. As she laid him down, she looked out the window and saw Kona looking up at her before walking away, out onto the cliff side. Korra knew he would be leaving soon and she was rapidly losing her chance to talk to him, this would be the last time she was him in who knows how long.

Opening the window and hopping out, she ran out to the cliff after him, finding him sat on a small rock, waiting for her.

"So, you're finally going to explain everything to me? Tie up all the loose ends?" Korra asked, sitting cross legged on the ground opposite him. Kona nodded.

"As a Kami and an immortal, I need to explain these things to you before I go. Firstly, despite us working together, Silver, myself, Murakumo and Tensa do not have the same goals. My goal is to reunite the Divines, Silver's is to remain with you, her brother and Noatak and start a family, Murakumo most likely wants to become stronger and keep Sonata with her as her partner while Tensa wishes to remake the world so everyone who is worthy is a bender.

I was born many millennia ago, long before even Silver was born. My parents quickly realised I wasn't human, at least not a true human and so they were wary of me. When I grew up and discovered my powers, they cast me out. I had never developed feelings of love toward my family, so I left willingly and without a care. I grew stronger by the day and one day, Izanagi spoke to me and told me I was the living reincarnation of the Divine known as Anima. He warned of a catastrophe and told me I needed to gather my fellow Divine Circle members and his three daughters to stop it. Silver was the first one to become an immortal Kami.

Her abuse eventually caused her to awaken Amaterasu through trauma and become a Lumen Kami. The process for her becoming immortal, at least the one she told you, was actually a lie. It is not possible to truly resurrect the dead or become immortal without a divine's power." Kona explained.

"But what about Will, Sonny and Ophi? All three of them became immortals without being Kami." Korra pointed out.

"Ophi technically didn't become immortal. She died in the process of becoming an Anima Aes and during that, her Spirit underwent Spirit evolution. That is when a Mortal Spirit evolves into an Anima Spirit or a Nature Spirit. Will and Sonny became immortal due to them having a Kami place a piece of their soul into them. For Sonny, this was Murakumo while Will was initially made immortal by Silver and then by you. That's why you and Silver couldn't help Sonny; you can only give a piece of your Soul once." Kona said.

"But then if the resurrection isn't what drove Will insane, what did?" she asked.

"Silver knew she could revive Will but her emotional state was too unstable. That instability made her soul weak and it caused the resurrection to malfunction, driving Will insane. You saved him by bonding a piece of your soul to him."

Korra nodded in understanding. This was very puzzling but Kona was helping her fill in the gaps in what she knew.

"So that explains the Immortality thing I guess. But what happened to my soul anyway? Is Tamashi still inside me or has he moved on to the next Avatar already? And if Tensa was also an Immortal Avatar, why didn't he create a new cycle? And why didn't Jada or Rika become immortals if they awoke they're Divine souls?" Korra shot of questions at a rapid speed, making Kona's head spin a little.

"Okay, let's see…Tamashi left when you died and entered the body of a child that was born the moment you died. However your resurrection caused him to leave that baby and go into hibernation. That child won't be the Avatar and the next Avatar won't be born until Tamashi leaves hibernation, which is set to be in ten years' time, if he remains in slumber as long as he did with Silver.

Tensa didn't make a new cycle because it seems that only the Kami of the Divine Daughter can do that. How or why is beyond me I'm afraid. As for Jada and Rika, they both refused immortality. Unlike you, they had both married and had children by the time they were awakened as Kamis. They decided they'd rather die with their families then watch them grow old and die. The training that your family went through will slow the aging down by a lot and increase they're life span. I imagine each of them has at least a hundred years left in them and will not likely age beyond forty." Kona told her. Korra's questions were all answered and the young Avatar had nothing left to ask, instead she yawned and stood up.

"Thank you Kona, or would you prefer Anima or Master Seij?" Korra asked politely.

"Call me Kona. You are the partner of Tsukiyomi Korra so I must ask you; Please keep her safe and happy." The Divine man replied. Korra nodded and sleepily flew back to her bedroom, tucking herself in beside Bolin and silently falling asleep.

The Next day, Murakumo, Sonny, Tensa and Kona all prepared to leave. Korra had explained all of what had happened after her death and dealings with the the Hunter and so the others all stood with her as they said their farewells.

"What are you going to do now?" Korra asked them.

"I was only working with Tensa and Kona because I was worried for you. Now that you're safe, I'm going to return to the Viri Order with Sonny here. We'll both drop by to see you from time to time." Murakumo said, giving Korra a farewell hug. "You keep an eye on her for me Silver."

Silver smiled and nodded, "It was nice meeting you Murakumo." She said.

Sonny tearfully hugged Korra and then smiled up at her, "I'll definitely come back soon!" she half-yelled at Korra.

Tensa tutted and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other. My plans haven't changed. Feel free to come talk to me if you ever decide to join my plans." The Dark Avatar smiled before turning and walking away.

"I will be continuing my search for the last three Kami. I have long since detached myself from the world so I will leave protecting it to you, Sage of Balance." Kona said with a small smile. Korra nodded and shook his hand before watching as her new allies (and Tensa) all chi flickered away. For now at least, their troubles were over and there was peace.

A week passed and people were planning weddings left and right. Silver and Noatak were engaged, Mako and Asami were engaged and even Korra and Bolin were! It was a busy time for them, not made much easier by Silver, who was spending a lot of time alone the last couple of days. Katara examined her one day and explained that she had been feeling nauseous. After a whole day of not seeing her, Noatak went to the cliff side and found Silver sitting with her face to the wind, taking deep breaths.

"Silver, are you okay?" he asked.

Silver looked up at him and smiled. "Noatak, you're going to be a father."

The councilman's mouth hung open in shock, "Wha-What!?"

Silver giggled and pounced on him, hugging him with a big smile.

"I'm pregnant."

And that was the Legend of Korra. A girl from the Southern Water Tribe rose up to become the Avatar, bring peace to the Nations of the World, master the elements and end the threat of the Black Spirits forever. She defeated Amon and Necros and yet still extended a hand of friendship, she forgave those that deserved forgiveness and protected the innocent. She was the Avatar and the Kami of Tsukiyomi, apprentice to Tenzin and Silver and the soon-to-be wife of Bolin. Silver held in her womb, the beginning of the next generation and somewhere, in the future, the next Avatar would be born and a new legend would be written. And so, the Tale of Korra and Silver came to an end; many more tales of these two heroes would be written in the future but they're greatest tale was done. A new legend awaited around the corner; The Legend of the Star and Avatar Kyora.

**The End...for now.**

**And here we are, the final chapter of The First Avatar. Korra has finally completed her task and can rest.**

**I'd like to thank everyone of you, the readers, my reviewers, those that faved and alerted me. I thank you all so much. i've updated everyday for 140 days straight and i'm pretty tired now. I'm proud of what i've accomplished here but i could never have done it without you guys.**

**I'll leave you with one final word:**

**10th November 2012: The Legend of the Star begins.**


	141. Announcement

**Announcement!**

**I have two new announcements that will be posted here:**

**First: a writer named Dannydelafunk is writing a fanmade Non-canon sequel to TFA! he has my permission and the First Chapter is up!**

** s/8611560/1/ this is a link to the first chapter, read and review it please :)**

**Second: I am officially announcing a prequel story that will complete my TFA Trilogy.**

**It will contain four books based around Silver, Will, Tensa and the old Team Avatar, primarily Sokka.**


End file.
